


Kołysanki śpiewać będziemy grobom

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Polski | Polish, ale spróbujemy dać kosolację, autorka nawet na torturach będzie twierdziła że to nie jest o Rzeczplitej, bo złe zakończenia są (post)kolonialne, bycie-ku-śmierci ;), dialogi dialogi, drobne intrygi polityczne, dużo zbędnej teorii sprawiającej mi przyjemność, erystyka retoryka itd. bez cienia moralności, eseje zakamuflowane... albo i bez kamuflażu, everything is hollow and nothing hurts, fik chyba miewa momenty dekonstrukcji. takiej nawet postkolonialnej nieco, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, i duże intrygi polityczne, i dzieci w dużych dawkach (albowiem autorkę wzruszają), i to wszystko jest bardzo bardzo śmieszne tak naprawdę, i wyrażenia zdecydowanie nieprzystojne, intermezza mają długą i piękną tradycję, ironia cynizm czarne poczucie humoru takie tam, ja naprawdę nie chciałam tego pisać id mnie zmusiło, jak tak pomyśleć to polski kanon lektur służy temu żeby złamać człowieka, klasyczne konflikty równorzędnych wartości, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, miewa też momenty rasizmu szowinizmu i rewolucyjnej logiki, model a la de Sade: fabułą trzy strony filozofii od czapy fabuła, monologi też, napięcia w relacjach, opowieści tysiąca i jednego tagowania, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka religia ekonomia zwodzenie mas, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, prawo jest po to żeby je łamać naginać i wykorzystywać dla własnej korzyści, przedramatyzowanie takoż ale i drama się trafia, przez gen tym razem rozumiem że romanse nie są istotne ale są, relacje oparte na niechęci, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest, strumienie świadomości w tagach i tekście, to jest fik do wschodnioeuropejskiej rzeczy. czego się spodziewać?, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc, tylko u niego co innego robiło za fabułę cóż. co kto lubi, wiary w zwycięskie dobro?, załamania nerwowe, świat nie jest z pluszu ani puchu. nihil novi sub sole
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 165,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To samo, co u mnie zawsze, tylko więcej i bardziej szczegółowo i z jakąś, ekhm, pretekstową fabułą. Czyli: Temeria ma tyle możliwości, mniej więcej, ile Polska w XIX wieku, Isengrim coraz lepiej gra w szachy, Scoia'tael uczy Anais zabijać Dh'oinne, Roche i Iorweth ze wszystkich sił starają się nie myśleć o ironii losu, Jaskier tworzy, ludność cywilna cierpi. Wiosna, wojna, wybuch.</p><p>Ja naprawdę nie chciałam, wszystko mi świadkiem, tworzyć jakiegoś zbzikowanego, kilkusetstronicowego politycznego AU do gier Wiedźmina, które przy okazji byłoby jakąś kołderką dla mnie i emocjonalną pornografią. Naprawdę nie. I oto śliczny przykład mojej silnej woli: robi ze mną, co chce. By zniszczyć pokusę, trzeba jej ulec, et cetera. To jest ten typ fików, jakie małe ja zamawiałoby/pisałoby na kink_meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031905) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> **Varia zbędne** : Bo to tak długo i bez sensu leży na dysku, wyrastają temu kolejne łapki i łby, i odrośla. Zaczyna się dusić na tym dysku, mała, biedna hydra. Niech sobie powisi tutaj, przewietrzy się (1300 komentarzy pozwala mi we własnych oczach wrzucać, co zechcę).
> 
> Długie będzie, znaczy. Nawet, gdybym teraz przestała pisać, a się nie zanosi, to już jest długie. Nawet, jeśli wywalę połowę anegdotek, dygresyjek, DLC vel emocjonalnych/politycznych/filozoficznych PWP dla znajomych, to nadal będzie długie.
> 
> Chyba, chyba się dobrze skończy. W sensie, doszliśmy do wniosku ostatnio, tak patrząc na nasz rynek medialny, czytając różne artykuły napisane przez szczęśliwych niewolników i podobne, że jednak złe zakończenia a la Sapkowski utwierdzają [post]kolonializm, nawet jeśli nie są kolonialne per se. Wobec czego spróbujemy zrobić dobre zakończenie.
> 
> I zapomnimy o przyszłości.
> 
> (poza tym, polityka światowa mnie dobija, lokalna takoż, bieg historii nie mniej, nie zamierzam się dobijać fikiem, przeciwnie, fik jest terapeutyczny, u licha. dla dziecka, id, wypartego, więc pornografia emocjonalna/polityczna dla mnie samej, dialogi, eseje, monologi, niczego innego się proszę nie spodziewać, zresztą, w książkach u Sapkowskiego jest tak samo; wszyscy prowadzą monologi. w grze niestety nie, ale będę się trzymać tezy, że książkowa maniera moje wychodzenie poza osobowość bohaterów usprawiedliwia. jeśli jakaś scena bardziej akcyjna się trafi, to przypadek, mus fabularny, ćwiczenie stylistyczne, broń chaosie się do tego przyzwyczajać)
> 
> Skoro to pisane, jak nawias wyłuszcza, dla siebie, to należy się spodziewać wszystkich moich ulubionych motywów, klisz, które już prześwietliłam dziesiątki razy. Oraz paru moich ulubionych złudzeń/fantazji. Wszystko to nieprawda. I jedna wielka metafora, znaczy, metafora i pornografia, realizmu w sensie scenografii, detali, fabuły, takich rzeczy tu za grosz.
> 
> Z punktu widzenia kompozycji i akcji przegadane, ale fiki w ogóle są przecież tym, co wypełnia miejsca po rzeczach w imię kompozycji usuniętych, szuka innych spojrzeń, innych opowieści i scen, i postaci, na które, słusznie zwykle, w kanonie zabrakło miejsca. Kanon z nimi byłby nudny, fanfiki z nimi są ożywcze, bo nie są kanonem. Tak więc, z punktu widzenia kompozycji to takie streszczenie rzeczy, jakie mamy w intermezzo w _Nikt nie może zwieść słońca_ , jest lepsze pewnie, jest takie, jakie być powinno; tylko streszcza rzeczy, które są mi w tym momencie potrzebne opowiedziane z pornograficzną, fetyszystyczną dokładnością.
> 
> Idea "ratingu" jest mi, delikatnie ujmując, obca. Mniej delikatnie ujmując, uważam ją za ogłupiające narzędzie propagandy, wymówkę lenistwa rodziców. Ideę ostrzeżeń uważam za filisterską. Niemniej, skoro fandomy sobie owego drobnomieszczańskiego rytuału życzą, a sprawa nie jest etycznie gardłowa, proszę:
> 
>  **Varia niezbędne** : w fiku może być wszystko, co w kanonie, dajemy sobie prawo. Wulgaryzmy, seks, tortury, zdrady, manipulacje, polityka, śmierci, zarazy, fanatyzmy wszelkiego rodzaju, w tym fanatyczny racjonalizm, eksperymenty na istotach rozumnych, masowe mordy, traktowanie ludności cywilnej niezgodne nie tylko z konwencjami, ale i przyzwoitością, gwałty, burdele, niewolnictwo, czarne poczucie humoru, krzywdzenie dzieci, skrajne zdemoralizowanie, błędy wychowawcze, źli bohaterowie, irytujący bohaterowie i cokolwiek jeszcze istnieje na świecie. Wyzysk ekologiczny, dajmy na to. Złe traktowanie zwierząt. Spożywanie mięsa. Właśni bohaterowie. Jeśli autor zechce, to będzie przedstawiał swoje poglądy polityczne i insze, które mogą być kontrowersyjne; działanie odwrotne uważam za moralnie podejrzane. A, duża ilość wyparć i usprawiedliwień zbrodni. Od razu dodaję, że to niekoniecznie oznacza, że jako autor chcę, by ktokolwiek wierzył w owe usprawiedliwienia.
> 
> A kiedy kanon będzie moim zdaniem głupi, to się od niego oddzielimy. Tak w dwóch miejscach mniej więcej (tępe spiski i równie tępi władcy, i kwestie wieku, powiedzmy), oddzielimy się mocno. I tak to wszystko jest AU, które sobie piszem, czekając na ten 2015, kiedy będziemy mogli pisać różne okruchy-wypełniacze do bólu kanoniczne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania, najszczersze i najgorętsze, i najsłodsze, dla A., zielennej i F/SiX, które mi to czytały, szukały literówek i głupot fabularnych. I które mnie nieustannie zapewniają, że moje fantazje spod powiek im też sprawiają przyjemność, więc warto.
> 
>  
> 
>  _W misie nie ma wody,_  
>  Piłat nie może umyć rąk.
> 
> Peter Huchel

alkohol z amnestią – alkohol z dodatkiem wody;  
odmówić amnestii – zostać ukaranym śmiercią, zwykle przez powieszenie; słowo używane w gwarach przestępczych; było uznawane za dowód honoru, stąd kolejne warianty – „odmówiłby amnestii" jako komplement, „odmówię amnestii" jako przysięga itd.  
[za]płacić z amnestią – ukraść;  
[płacić] podatek z amnestią – oszukiwać na podatkach;  
brać amnestię – korzystać z płatnej miłości;  
dawać amnestię – prostytuować się;  
sąd amnestyjny – przybytek uciech cielesnych; prawdopodobna etymologia powyższych i pokrewnych: przez skojarzenie z wulgarnym, acz powszechnym też w kręgach wyższych, hasłem „amnestia to kurestwo";

Lena Maeryńska,  _Amnestia w okresie wojen północnych_ : _narzędzie prawa czy polityki_? Dodatek A:  _Zwroty, przysłowia i słowa skrzydlate_ , wybór

  
       
       
     

Sigi Reuven żył sobie, spokojnie, szczęśliwie, błogo, jak bogowie przykazali, z żoną i trójką dzieci w Zerrikanii. Gospodarstwa się dorobił sporego: kilka gęsto zaludnionych wsi, parę sług, wygodna, przestronna, parterowa – starość, nie radość – hacjenda. Ogród, z wydzieloną częścią uprawną, gdzie hodował warzywa i przyprawy. Resztę zostawiał żonie, starszej córce oraz ogrodnikom. Ten zgrany zespół mniej więcej co sezon gruntownie zmieniał przydomową zieleń, dodawał nie tylko klomby, drzewa, ścieżki czy rabatki, ale także nowe oczka wodne, jeziorka z mostkami, fontanny, małe jary, altanki, miejsca na ognisko – oraz, zależnie od mody, a to basen, a to kącik do ćwiczeń, a to do medytacji, to znów ognisko lub świątynię dumania w stylu nilfgaardzkim. W tym roku, o ile Sigi wiedział (starał się nie wtrącać w damskie sprawy, lecz przymus zbierania informacji bywał nieznośny), zamierzano zburzyć krąg przyciągania pomyślności, nieznośnie pretensjonalne zestawienie kamieni, dzwonków, miniaturowych roślin i licho wie, czego jeszcze, na jego miejscu postawić zaś plac zabaw dla dzieci. Najstarszy syn Sigiego, Vrsar, się żenił. Z miłą, całkiem ładną dziewczyną, córką przywódczyni okolicznych band najemników, nieformalnej zarządcy okręgu.  
    Wszystko, znaczy, szło doskonale. Reuven znalazł nawet kilku partnerów do gry w kości, karty, warcaby, szachy – prawie przyjaciół, znaczy, tak rdzennych mieszkańców Zerrikanii, jak uchodźców z Północy; wygnanie czyni bowiem i durnia, i wroga miłym, jeśli takowy dom przypomina.  
    — I co zamierzasz zrobić? Z tym wszystkim? — spytał Isengrim, przenosząc czarnego skoczka z d7 na f8. — Nie wmówisz mi, że nie dopadli ciebie, skoro mnie się im odszukiwać chciało...  
    Skoczek z c3 na e2, zdecydował po chwili namysłu Sigi.  
    — Bohater – męczennik – sprawy to jednak nieco inny kaliber niźli  _persona turpis_  — przypomniał. — Pytasz, bo chcesz wiedzieć czy chcesz się poradzić, ale ci niezręcznie od siebie zaczynać?  
    — Jedno i drugie — mruknął elf. — Piszą do ciebie. Na pewno. Na pewno z nawoływaniami, byś wrócił. Pozbyli się Filippy, głoszą teraz, że spiskowała przeciw staremu królowi, że zamordowała nie tylko jego, ale i nieomal połowę waszych władców – muszą ci obiecywać uznanie niewinności i deszcze łask, biednej ofierze... Ale pewnie nie tylko Redania listy śle. — Skoczek tym razem na g6.  
    Problematyczne z perspektywy kilku kolejnych planowanych przez Reuvena ruchów. „Wolf" się ewidentnie wyrobił przez te ostatnie parę lat. Jako szachista. Że jako polityk, mężczyzna głęboko wątpił. Nie ten typ osobowości.  
    — Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam. A do ciebie? — spytał lekko, przesuwając pion na c3.  
    — A ze mnie żaden męczennik, skoro żyję. Piszą ci sami, co zwykle. I trochę drobnicy. I jeszcze więcej korespondencji prywatnej. Przyjaciele. Wrogowie. I tłumy wielbicieli, zwłaszcza od czasu, jak stałe połączenie pocztą ptasią z Północą nawiązano. Powinienem sekretarza do sortowania i odpisywania zatrudnić. A pomyśleć, że my wszyscy wygnani, wszyscy pod przybranymi mianami... Że się tobie w ogóle chce tego nowego używać.  
    — Ja nie jestem obiektem westchnień dziewcząt i idolem młodzieży ras wszelakich. Drobna różnica. Nikt mi bielizny swojej nie przysyła – czy elfki tak nie robią?  
    — Nie, nie. Ale pisze do mnie też sporo Dh'oinne. Wasze kobiety i owszem, bardzo... jednoznaczne bywają. Pukle włosów, portreciki, chusteczki, biżuteria, bielizna, intymności...  
    — A co przesyłają elfki? — spytał mężczyzna, czując wzbierającą falę zazdrosnej zgryźliwości. — Zasuszone serduszka wrogów sprawy?  
    Blizny na twarzy Isengrima uniemożliwiały odczytanie emocji nawet osobom sprawnym w rozumieniu elfów – sparaliżowały mu kilka nerwów, na zawsze nadały kącikowi ust ironiczne uniesienie. Wobec czego Sigi nie miał pojęcia, czy tamten żartuje, gdy stwierdził, przesuwając wieżę niemal o całą szerokość szachownicy, na g1:  
    — Zdarza się.  
    Następne kilka ruchów – zbili sobie po pionie – grali w milczeniu.  
    — To jak się zaopatrujesz na kwestię? — spytał wreszcie Wolf.  
    Sigi westchnął ciężko.  
    — Tak, że jestem na emeryturze. Na emeryturze w ciepłych krajach, stare kości wygrzewam. Syn mój się żeni, pod oknami córki niemal co noc paru zalotników z tymi tutejszymi instrumentami muzycznymi…  
    — …kh'aytagami.  
    — Dziękuję. Paru zalotników z kh'aytagami co noc niemal włóczy się po rabatkach, ku wielkiemu strapieniu mojej żony. Młodsza córka też w odpowiedni wiek wchodzi, niedługo pewnie kolejki w konkury do niej się ustawiać będą. Pierwszy rocznik z mojej winnicy w tym roku otworzyć zamierzam, tutejsi znawcy mnie zapewniają, że już ładnie się w kadziach przegryzło. Mam przyjaciół do grania w szachy, wspólnych uczt i śpiewów. — Skinął dłonią w stronę rozmówcy. — Trzeba pielęgnować swój ogródek. Takie jest moje mniemanie i tobie też podobne doradzam. Z kordialności przyjacielskiej.  
    Elf się uśmiechnął. Znaczy, przez twarz przeleciał mu straszliwy grymas, który Reuven nauczył się po pierwszych paru miesiącach znajomości interpretować jako uśmiech.  
    — Czyli, że masz to wszystko…  
    — …w dupie — wszedł mu w słowo Reuven, własną wieżę przesuwając na e1. — W dupie mam Północ, jej królestwa, królów, ich nieszczęśliwe żony i potężne kochanice, jej wierne dzieci i tych, co ją chędożą, w dupie mam Nilfgaard, w dupie mam politykę, cieszę się tylko, że Oriego wreszcie z więzienia zwolnili, przynajmniej na wolności umarł. A najbardziej w dupie mam Filippę, która, wystaw sobie, też miała do mnie czelność napisać.  
    Isengrim przesunął pion na h4.  
    — Ma kobieta… temperament. Brawurę.  
    — Nie ma dziwka wstydu — poprawił mężczyzna. — Widzisz tedy, może gdyby to do mnie listy słały spłonione dzierlatki, gdybym tonął w damskich  _dessous_ , to bym większy sentyment do północnych krajów żywił. Ale nie ślą. Szpieg to nie dość chmurny, durny i romantyczny zawód jest, imaginuj sobie, by rozpalać wyobraźnię pensjonarek w czas owulacji.  
    — Mogę ci przesyłać, jeśli tak potrzebujesz — zaproponował Wolf, nawet bez wzgardy, którą zwykle jego rasa tratowała ludzką seksualność. — Kosz. Co dwa tygodnie, mniej więcej.  
    Sigi gwizdnął z podziwem, przenosząc hetmana z c2 na f2.  
    — Aż tyle się tego zbiera? Nieźle. Dziękuję za serce, ale nie, rozumiesz, żona by mnie zabiła… Spytaj Boreasa, on powinien być zainteresowany. Może ci nawet w segregowaniu korespondencji w zamian pomoże.  
    Drzwi do gabinetu się otwarły. Weszła przez nie młodsza córka Reuvena, Adelajda, zwana po prostu Adzią lub Adką. Przynosiła popołudniową herbatę z miętą. Przeprosiła, że przeszkadza, położyła tacę, dygnęła. Nieco nerwowo, zauważył ze zdumieniem ojciec – ze zdumieniem, bo czego się tu stresować miała? Elf ją o coś zagadnął, odpowiadała, ku jeszcze większemu zdumieniu mężczyzny, niby nie spuszczając wzroku, miłym, dziecięcym jeszcze trochę tonem, lecz skubiąc palcami brzeg spódnicy. Sigi prewencyjnie odesłał ją z pokoju i wrócił go partii. Isengrim zdążył przesunąć swojego hetmana z b6 na c7, Reuven cofnął skoczka z d4 na e2. Kwestii innych niż czysto towarzyskie – kiedy następne spotkanie, a kiedy następna popijawa, u kogo tym razem, może u Boreasa, żeby nie przeszkadzać w przygotowaniach do ślubu? – już nie poruszali.  
    Król Sigiego, zmuszony skoczkiem do przejścia z g3 na g4, znalazł się w pułapce, między wieżą, pionem, gońcem, a wspomnianym już skoczkiem. Szach mat.

  
       
     

Jakiś młody, idealistyczny, durniutki żołnierz – wierny poddany Foltesta, skoro marnujący życie w partyzantce, upomniał samego siebie Talar, bądźże uczciwy wobec człowieka – wahał się między oburzeniem, szokiem a niedowierzaniem.  
    — My z tym skurwysynem rozmawiamy?  
    „Tym skurwysynem" oznaczało Blaise'a Ferge'a, kapitana nilfgaardzkiego wywiadu wojskowego. Który teraz był uprzejmy zignorować uwagę.  
    Talar westchnął.  
    — A po co innego organizowalibyśmy spotkanie? Żeby się chędożyć? W lesie? To kurewsko niewygodnie, zimno, piasek włazi w rzyć, mrówki gryzą...  
    — Ale... ale tamci? W... w potyczce? Co oni robią? — wyjąkało żołnierzątko.  
    Talar westchnął ponownie. Potyczka, owszem, miała miejsce, jakieś pięć kilometrów dalej, na równinie. Niewielki oddzialik Nilfgaardu został znaleziony przez równie niewielki oddzialik chroniący Talara, doszło do walk.  
    Całkiem przypadkowo, oczywiście. Temeria absolutnie nie paktowała z Czarnymi. Tylko Blaise był akurat niedaleko.  
    — Giną za swoje ojczyzny — zaoferował Ferge, nadal bardzo uprzejmie. — Spisek, Talar. Wymierzony w Jej Wysokość. Przez zdrajców narodu naszego zawiązan.  
    — Cena, kurwa. Za darmo, to wam mogę powiedzieć, że wasi chędożeni szlachetkowie gwałcą, palą, porywają i mordują, bo aż tak szukają pewnego chędożonego wiedźmina z amnezją. Co i tak wiecie. Graf Montar, słyszałem, oburzon iście kurewsko. Ten wasz zdradziecki hrabia i bez cesarskiej ręki długo nie pożyje, graf, słyszałem, dobrze włada bronią. I honorny jest.  
    — Jego Wysokość także nie popiera...  
    — ...działań za jego plecami, kurwa, to nie popiera z pewnością, nie musisz mnie zapewniać. Informacji potrzebuję. I waszej obstawy dla oddzialiku naszego chędożonego spisku, w który się, kurwa, wpakowałem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiersz w całości:
> 
> Peter Huchel
> 
>  
> 
> **Subiaco**
> 
>  
> 
> Miasto,  
> pogodna jasność gór,  
> jego siostra,  
> na krawędzi skał klasztorne niebo.  
> W podwórzu spękane pnie  
> drzew morwowych,  
> pod nimi twardy błysk,  
> szpadel chce odkopać zmarłych.
> 
> Pod białym murem,  
> wchodzi po schodach mnich,  
> spod brwi cieknie mu pot.
> 
> Wszystko spłowiałe w jasnym upale,  
> chropawa ochra ścian,  
> na kamieniach szorstki, kruchy mech,  
> skąpa zieleń rzeki.  
> Dzwonnik w podartych płóciennych sandałach,  
> wnet rozdźwięczy się południe.
> 
> Koza odpycha  
> rogami słońce  
> i szuka płytkiego cienia.  
> W misie nie ma wody,  
> Piłat nie może umyć rąk.
> 
> tłum. Andrzej Kopacki


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jakby ktoś mi nadal nie wierzył, to jest moja odmianka emocjonalnej pornografii. Znaczy, moja przyjemność przed byciem in-character albo fabułą, albo, dajmy na to, realistycznym ludzkim dialogiem. Poza tym, u Sapkowskiego też nie ma realistycznego dialogu.
> 
>  **Uwaga filologiczna:** jedno spojrzenie na pliki, które mój drogi, dzielny naród zrobił, jedne ze starszą mową z gry, a drugie z książek, wystarczy nam, by stwierdzić, że jednak nadal, mimo pewnych sukcesów w świecie zachodnim, jesteśmy w kręgu kultury polskiej. W chaosie (co nie jest niczym złym, kultura nasza jako jutrzenka jaśnieje etc., ale jednak tym razem mi przeszkadza). Ad remując: pół minuty wystarczy, by ustalić, że owszem, żadna z tych starszych mów nie ma zrobionej gramatyki, niemniej (tadam) są to dwie różne, tak przypadkiem, całkiem różne braki gramatyk. Różne od siebie bardziej niźli literacki i nieliteracki walijski, kur zapiał.
> 
> Niektórych to boli.
> 
> Oczywiście, oczywiście, na pewno można byłoby jakoś to połączyć, głównie uznawszy, że przypadkiem albo w grze, albo w książkach użyto samych wyjątków od reguł. Oczywiście. Niemniej, aż takiego zapału nie mamy, co oznacza, że owszem, wzięliśmy pod uwagę wymyślone słowa z gry, gdzie się wydawały rozsądne (to, żeby istniało inne słowa na liczbę mnogą od Dh'oine jest raczej logiczne, na przykład), spróbowaliśmy jakieś końcówki gramatyczne stamtąd doczepić do tej książkowej, ale jednak system gramatyczny, któryśmy sobie wymyślili, słowa i cała reszta (bardzo się dobrze przy tym bawimy), jest oparty raczej na starszej mowie z książek. Wygodniejsza była gramatycznie (pseudogramatycznie, bo oczywiście się nie da, nie da nic pewnego ani dużego wyprowadzić z tych strzępków). Ładniejsza. Pierwsza.
> 
> No i w grze się w połowie przypadków sami nie umieją zdecydować, co mogę, owszem, zwalać na dialekty. Coś mi wszakże wątpić w celowość zabiegu każe.

 

 

Roche dochodził do wniosku, że właśnie dostał podręcznikowego ataku lękowego. Żołądek zwinął się w supeł, oddech zdawał grzęznąć w płucach, w głowie szumiało. I strach, strach wszechogarniający, taki, że nic, tylko skulonym w kłębek leżeć na ziemi. Albo chodzić w kółko, liczyć kroki, procent, jaki jeden krok stanowi w powierzchni sporej izby szlacheckiego dworku – nieludzkiego dworku – w której właśnie przebywali. Cokolwiek, byle nie myśleć.  
    Delegacja Vergen (dawniej Wiewiórki, teraz w służbie Doliny Pontaru, Iorweth, proszę, pułkownik, śliczna, bezwzględna Yeylia, proszę, kapitan, pięciu szeregowych) obserwowała agenta z wystudiowaną obojętnością, opierając się o ścianę vis a vis drzwi na korytarz. Poza Iorwethem, który stał obok Vernona ze względu na protokół: był najwyższym rangą przedstawicielem Rzeczpospolitej, powinien przyjąć Jej Wysokość.  
    — Wy, Dh'oinne, zawsze histeryzujecie... — rzucił teraz w przestrzeń, przeciągając manierycznie głoski.  
    Mężczyzna nie miał siły odpowiedzieć, dosłownie nie miał siły, jak odkrył z rodzajem zaskoczenia. Głosu by nie wydobył, a poza tym za wiele uwagi poświęcał oddychaniu, kołom, jakie toczyły jego myśli, utrzymywaniu tego wszystkiego w spetryfikowanej formie. Wstrzymywaniu kompletnego załamania, znaczy. Nie miałby nawet czego się specjalnie podtrzymać, bo skoro pomieszczenie zamieniono chwilowo w salę spotkań dyplomatycznych, to ławy i stół usunięto, zostawiając tylko jeden drewniany fotel, misternie rzeźbiony w motywy roślinne. Gdyby Roche przestał uważać na emocje, to pewnie w ciągu pół minuty znalazłby się pod którąś ścianą, skulony na bukowym, wykładanym w rozety parkiecie,  
    Za drzwiami rozległy się kroki i dziecięcy śmiech. Vernon niemal hiperwentylował – cholera, o ile by mu było łatwiej, gdyby nie był wtedy w Dwórkach, gdyby nie był przy tamtej akcji w szkole...  
    — Wujek!  
    Po okrzyku jeszcze drżało powietrze, a Anais już podskakiwała przy agencie, próbując zawisnąć mu na szyi. Objął dziecko, podniósł, przytulił czysto odruchowo, przywołując równie odruchowy uśmiech – przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, bo nie czuł warg, kolejny z objawów paniki – ściskając małą mocno. Tak mocno, że pisnęła z irytacji czy bólu.  
    Obstawę stanowił Natalis, Armand La Fayatte – markiz Dourraux, doradca do spraw dyplomatycznych – trzech temerskich zbrojnych oraz czterech osiłków bez dystynkcji, o wyglądzie tak neutralnym, że po zamknięciu oczu nie dało się przypomnieć sobie ich twarzy. Czyli nilfgaardzkie oddziały specjalne, uznał Roche, Talar coś tam wspominał. I faktycznie, mężczyźni, zlustrowawszy pokój, zniknęli za drzwiami, „by nie naruszać poufności rozmów".  
    Natalis z markizem bardzo schudli, a ubrani byli jak prości mieszczanie, w ciepłe kaftany z krajowej wełny. Stroje Jej Wysokości okupiono najwyraźniej pewnymi wyrzeczeniami – suknie owe były jednak królewskie. Ta, którą miała na sobie teraz była czerwona, z tafty na dole i zerrikańskiej, delikatnej wełny od pasa w górę, lamowaną złotym galonem, z takimiż guzikami oraz ślicznym kołnierzykiem z frywolitki.  
    Delegacja miała śnieg we włosach. Dzisiaj spadł pierwszy, jeszcze z deszczem; przeszedł dwie godziny temu, koło południa. Agent liczył, że pogoda się nie pogorszy, bo musieli dojechać do Vergen. Jak najszybciej. Najszybciej oznaczało trzy-cztery dni.  
    Nie myśleć, oddychać, trzymać Jej Wysokość, póki się da, nie pozwolić nikomu jej dotknąć (co za absurd, powtarzał sobie, oni jej nie zrobią krzywdy, nie mogą, Saskia jest porządną kobietą, o tym skurwysynie można powiedzieć wiele, ale nie to, że przysiąg nie dotrzymuje, wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze), już dość rzeczy w jej życiu skrewił.  
    — Wujek Natalis mówił, że teraz będę znowu z tobą — rzuciła wesoło dziewczynka, wtulając twarz szyję mężczyzny; uczyli ją mówić „wujek" do nich wszystkich, dla bezpieczeństwa. — Cieszę się, tęskniłam...  
    — Będziesz ze mną trochę — doprecyzował szybko Vernon; nie było sensu robić złudnych nadziei — pojedziemy do Vergen, tam będziesz bezpieczna, zostanę z tobą kilka tygodni, ale potem będę musiał wrócić. Żeby walczyć dla ciebie, o kraj, żeby odzyskać koronę, która ci się należy, wiesz, prawda? W Vergen będziesz bezpieczna — powtórzył pewnie i ciepło, obracając się przy tym bokiem tak do drzwi i reszty ludzi, jak elfów, by widzieć obie grupy.  
    Jakim cudem zdołał napełnić głos owym niezachwianym przekonaniem, nie miał pojęcia. Mała natychmiast przygasła, aczkolwiek nie posmutniała: raczej wszystkie uczucia zmyło jej z twarzy. Dzielny uśmiech pojawił się zresztą sekundy później.  
    — Rozumiem. To znaczy, że mnie oddajecie w nowe miejsce, bo poprzednie jest spalone, tak? — spytała tym przesadnie poważnym tonem, jaki przybierają maluchy, gdy używają języka dorosłych i próbują nie popełnić w nim błędu.  
    Naśladowała głos zmęczonego wojskowego stojącego pod ścianą – dowolnego zmęczonego wojskowego stojącego pod ścianą, archetypicznego wręcz – idealnie, nawet mimo dziecięcego, wysokiego głosu.  
    — To dobrze, że coś znaleźliście — dodała tym samym, „starym", zamyślonym tonem, zaraz przechodząc w uprzejmie pełne poczucia winy: — Przepraszam, że macie ze mną tyle kłopotu.  
    Roche'owi serce się ścisnęło. Sądząc z wyrazu twarzy obstawy królowej, im również.  
    — Nikomu nie robicie kłopotu, Wasza Królewska Mość — zapewnił Natalis. — To my raczej swoim brakiem oddania, swoimi błędami naraziliśmy Waszą Królewską Mość na tułaczkę i nieszczęście. Wybaczcie nam, pani.  
    Anais wtuliła się mocniej w agenta, obróciła główkę i bąknęła z czymś między żalem a urazą:  
    — Czy musimy mówić tak, tak – protokołem? Nie możemy tak, jak zwykle?  
    Markiz La Fayatte westchnął ciężko, potrząsnął długimi do ramion, ciemnymi włosami. Przystojna, pociągła twarz wyrażała najwyższe zatroskanie; trochę, tylko troszeczkę za bardzo teatralne, jak na gust agenta. Czyli pewnie szczera, doza aktorskiej przesady uchodziła za normę w arystokratycznych kręgach.  
    — Jesteśmy w towarzystwie sojuszników, Wasza Królewska Mość. — Rzucił kuse spojrzenie szarych oczu na elfy. — Możemy mówić wprost o naszych uczuciach względnej Waszej Wysokości. Którymi są jedynie najgłębsza lojalność, cześć, uszanowanie i...  
    — ...i żadne z tych wzniosłych uczuć nie uratowało waszej królowej ojcowizny — wtrącił zimno Iorweth. — Za to teraz, jak was wasza suweren prosi tylko o to, byście dla niej choć na chwilę z tych pustych ozdobników zrezygnowali, to nagle protokół i te dekoracje są najistotniejsze? Jesteście gotowi zginąć za swoją królową, panie markizie — wymówił tytuł z ironicznym naciskiem — inaczej nie walczylibyście, tylko jak reszta waszej szlachty podbiegli z podkulonym ogonem do nowego pana – jesteście więc gotowi za Jej Wysokość zginąć, ale nie zostawić puste zabawy w hierarchię? Dh'oinne.  
    Vernon ścierpł, słysząc pogardę w jego głosie. Markiz pobladł nieco, co przy jego bladej karnacji robiło upiorne wrażenie, ale nie śmiał zaprotestować, nie kiedy watażka stał może metr od Anais. Dziewczynka za to przeniosła teraz wzrok na pułkownika, przekręcając nieco głowę, by mieć lepszy widok. Grzywka wpadała jej do oczu, dmuchnęła na nią parę razy, zirytowana i zaciekawiona.  
    — Oddajecie mnie elfom? — spytała po ćwierci minuty z napiętą niepewnością w głosie.  
    Spróbowała ją ukryć – najlepszy dowód, iż była prawdziwa. Agent wymienił spojrzenia z Natalisem, który wzruszył ramionami, ewidentnie zaambarasowany. No tak, postanowili oszczędzić sobie trudu z tłumaczeniem politycznych zawiłości dziecku. Czyli przerzucili całość problemu na Roche'a. Pięknie.  
    — A co w tym niby dziwnego? — spytał zimno Iorweth.  
    Vernon odruchowo przytulił małą mocniej. Miał już odpowiedzieć za nią, że absolutnie nic, po prostu ostatnie parę dekad walczyli ze Scoia'tael, więc wolta dyplomatyczna zaskakuje, nawet jego, który jest tylko prostym żołnierzem, zabija, gdzie mu każą, o polityce pojęcia nie ma (całe to posłowanie wynikło z szeregu zbiegów okoliczności; wbrew insynuacjom arystokracji był wdzięczny, naprawdę wdzięczny, że potem ktoś jeszcze jego wstępne ustalenia musiał sprawdzić, zaakceptować, poprawić)... Jednak królowa, syknąwszy, bo uścisk się stał zbyt mocny, wyłuszczyła swoje obawy sama. Z dziecinną prostotą. Nie watażce, to byłoby niegrzeczne, tylko agentowi, bąknąwszy jakieś przeprosiny towarzystwu, szepcząc do ucha – ale maluchy niespecjalnie umieją szeptać.  
    — Mama mówiła zawsze, że jak będę niegrzeczna to przyjdą elfy i mnie zabiorą. Elfy albo driady. A Arjan i wychowawcy, że to znaczy, że jak się nie będę słuchać, to mnie oddadzą do elfów. A one mnie będą torturować, aż umrę albo zostanę demonem czy innym przemieńcem. Ale to oczywiście przesada, przesądy, Arjan chciał po prostu mnie przestraszyć, wiem, wiem — zakończyła dorosłym tonem.  
    Tylko jednak się, mówiąc, wtuliła znowu w Roche'a. I ten czuł, nawet przez grubą suknię, jak próbowała wstrzymać wzdrygnięcie. Anais się bała, przynajmniej trochę. Albo może po prostu nie rozumiała, może była tylko zmęczona przerzucaniem z miejsca na miejsce... Bała, nie ma co się oszukiwać.  
    Vernona zalała fala paniki – musiał oddać dziewczynkę, to była jedyna szansa, jej oraz Temerii – tak silna, że pociemniało mu w oczach. Utrzymał się na nogach jedynie siłą woli i schował twarz w płowych włosach małej, by to zatuszować. Część jego „ja" oddzieliła się od sytuacji ostatecznie, obserwowała z boku, komentując zgryźliwie. Ta część właśnie syczała mężczyźnie do ucha, bardzo zjadliwym tonem, iż chociaż tuszy, że pułkownika to bawi, bo skoro już on sam, pierdoła, nie dowódca oddziałów specjalnych, nie umie nawet trzymać nerwów na wodzy, to na nic lepszego niż cudzy śmiech nie zasługuje.  
    Delegacja Temerii zbladła jak ściana. Scoia'tael – Vergen – pozostali tak niewzruszeni, jak Aen Seidhe być powinni.  
    — Ludzkie uprzedzenia — teatralnie się obruszył watażka, uśmiechając przy tym na tyle szeroko, by pokazać elfie uzębienie, które tak przerażało nienawykłych ludzi. — Szowinistyczne, podłe uprzedzenia, przekazywane już najmłodszym, jak widać. Doprawdy, myślałby kto, że szlachta Temerii, zawsze twierdząca, jaka to jest łaskawa dla Aen Seidhe, jak to nam wszystko miłosiernie wybacza, jak to łaskami nas obdarza, że ta szlachta nie rozpuszcza haniebnej propagandy, że ta szlachta nie psuje swoich dzieci, zapładniając je morderczymi myślami – a skoro psuje, to będzie miała dość konsekwencji, by teraz nie przychodzić i nie...  
    — Iorweth... Proszę cię — wtrącił z naciskiem Vernon, nie patrząc tamtemu w oczy, lecz na przedziałek we włosach Anais; jej gorący oddech, teraz przyspieszony z nerwów, omiatał agentowi obojczyki. — Proszę.  
    Pułkownik umilkł na sekundę, po czym zdumionym tonem zauważył, że jakoś tak się zagadali poza protokołem, a przecież tutaj trzeba jeszcze warunki omówić, regent – Natalis – ostatni raz się powinien wyrazić zgodę tudzież prośbę, oddać dziewczynkę, Vergen rękoma swej delegacji powinno ją przyjąć, cały ten formalny świat czeka.  
    Królowa odprężyła się prawie natychmiast, rozpoznawszy bezpieczny wzór. Przysłuchiwała się kurtuazyjnej wymianie grzeczności i dogrywaniu umów. Nadal nie wyraziła chęci zejścia Roche'owi z rąk, co wykorzystał jako pretekst do oparcia się o ścianę. Koniec końców, Jej Wysokość nie była niemowlakiem, by bez kłopotu móc ją nosić na rękach – odmówić jej jednak prawa do tej drobnej, dziecinnej przyjemności nie miał serca, nie po tym, co przeżyła.  
    Mała pachniała skórami, futrem, taka zwierzęca, mleczna woń. Mała była poza tym ciepła i nieustannie wierciła się mu w ramionach, szukając najwygodniejszej pozycji. Co nie było łatwe, bo dziewczynka bardzo schudła, nawet przez warstwy materiału agent wyczuwał wszystkie kości.  
    — To gdzie mnie w końcu oddajecie? — spytała nagle, tym razem naprawdę cicho, marszcząc brwi w próbie przypomnienia sobie nazwy. — Do... Vergen?  
    — Do Doliny Pontaru ze stolicą w Vergen — poprawił odruchowo. — To wolne, neutralne państwo. Rzeczpospolita. Blisko związane z krasnoludami i Mahakamem, który chce ci złożyć hołd lenny, więc cię nie oddajemy, po prostu to jest jedyna wolna dzielnica twojego królestwa. Dolina Pontaru nie uznała rozbiorów. Będziesz tam bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Kochanie — dopowiedział po sekundzie wahania.  
    Skoro Anais nie chciała protokołu, to nie będzie miała protokołu. Reszta temerskiej partyzantki mogła iść do diabła.  
    — Ale elfów u nas dużo. I krasnoludów. Nawet te straszne trolle się trafiły. To wolny kraj — przypomniał obojętnie Iorweth, najwyraźniej usłyszawszy wymianę zdań. — Wasza Wysokość — dodał.  
    Z ceremonialna uprzejmością. Gdyby temperatura na dworze była o kilka stopni niższa, pomyślała ta oddzielona, chłodna część Vernona, to właśnie sarkazm zacząłby malować obrazki na szybie.  
    — Naprawdę? To fantastycznie! Nigdy nie widziałam trolli — oznajmiła tymczasem mała z nagłym zapałem, podnosząc głowę znad ramienia agenta, by patrzeć wprost na pułkownika. — Będę mogła je odwiedzić? To znaczy, jeśli waszmość pan nie żartuje. Nie żartuje? — spytała podejrzliwie Roche'a, się zreflektowawszy.  
    — Nie żartuje — odparł, ku swojemu zdumieniu, całkiem mocnym głosem. — Pod Vergen mieszka... małżeństwo trolli.  
    — To świetnie! — cały entuzjazm wrócił do dziewczynki. — A jak wyglądają prawdziwe trolle? I jak mieszkają? I co jedzą? W bajkach było, że dzieci – ty byś mnie i tak obronił, wujku, prawda? — dorzuciła szybko. — Ale pewnie nie jedzą dzieci...  
    Roche miał wrażenie, że nie tylko ludzkiej, lecz i elfiej delegacji cień uśmiechu przeleciał przez twarze.  
    — Najbardziej lubią mięso, wszystkożerne wszakże są — poinformował spokojnie watażka. — Jak Dh'oinne, świnie...  
    — ...i partyzanci — podrzucił Vernon, który, koniec końców, sam obecnie do rzeczonych należał.  
    — I chłopi na przednówku — wtrącił szybko markiz, rzucając agentowi mordercze spojrzenie.  
    — Aha — podsumowała królowa. — To pójdziemy poznać trolle, zaraz jak przyjedziemy i odbędziemy powitania, dobrze, wujku? Dobrze? Przyniesiemy im w prezencie... co się im przynosi?  
    Jakaś szalona niepewność kryła się pod tym szczebiotem. Jakby żałobę pisać krojem czcionki, co na wesele zwykła spraszać gości, przemknęło Roche'owi przez głowę; to na pewno był cytat z którejś z ballad, może nawet Jaskra.  
    Nic jej nie będzie, powtórzył sobie Vernon. Iorweth teraz gada, bo się napawa upokorzeniem Natalisa, moim, markiza. Do Anais nic nie ma. Kiedy tylko znikniemy mu z oczu, będzie wobec niej obojętny, jak wobec psa albo mebla, nic jej nie zrobi, Saskia i Rada podpisały zobowiązania, zabronią mu... Nadal jednak, szepnęły mu lata zawodowego doświadczenia, jest wiele sposobów, w jakie można krzywdzić bez podnoszenia ręki, bez łamania choćby jednego podpunktu umowy czy obietnicy.  
    — Pójdziemy zobaczyć trolle w pierwszej wolnej chwili, kochanie — odpowiedział; spokojnie, tak, że zupełnie nie było słychać ściśniętego gardła. — Jednak będziesz miała na początku dużo pracy, nie tylko przyjemności – Mahakam musi ci złożyć hołd lenny, pamiętasz? Do tego spotkania dyplomatyczne... Redania i Kaedwen na pewno będą cię traktowali jak najwyżej baronową, nie władczynię, nie przejmuj się tym...  
    — Poprawię ich — oznajmiła Anais zimno, z prawdziwą dojrzałością, nie odgrywaną, jak poprzednie dorosłe wtrącenia. — Będę ich poprawiała, aż się nauczą. Nie będę już wam przeszkadzać w walce, tylko się wreszcie na coś przydam. Temeria to ziemia mojego ojca i już ja się postaram, by o tym nie zapomniano — stal dźwięczała w jej głosie. — Będę uprawiać dyplomację. Dla kraju. I dla pamięci Jego Wysokości.  
    Natalisowi zaszkliły się oczy. Elfy pozostały obojętne, wyraziły tylko przekonanie, że korpus dyplomatyczny pozostałych krajów uszanuje neutralność i polityczne wybory Doliny Pontaru, więc do napięć nie dojdzie.  
    — Na miejscu Waszej Wysokości — wtrącił jednak po chwili Iorweth, niby łagodniej niż poprzednio, dalej jednak z brutalną beznamiętnością — skupiłbym się mimo wszystko na budowaniu dobrych relacji z innymi państwami. Zwłaszcza z Nilfgaardem, im na śmierci Waszej Wysokości nie zależy, tylko na ewentualnym hołdzie lennym. Musi Wasza Wysokość pamiętać, że partyzantka może przegrać z kretesem, wszyscy ludzie Waszej Wysokości mogą być martwi choćby za miesiąc. Vergen jest gotowe gościć Waszą Wysokość do końca – ale jakiś plan „B" lepiej sobie już tworzyć.  
    Poziom paniki u Roche'a doszedł do punktu, w którym mężczyzna był gotów po prostu zabić watażkę, machnąwszy ręką na wszelkie dyplomatyczne rozmowy, na Temerię, nawet na przyszłość królowej. Wstrzymał jakoś potrzebę gryzienia typową dla okrążonych psów i otworzył usta, by znów prosić, może tym razem pokorniej. Nim jednak wydał z siebie choć dźwięk, mała stwierdziła rezolutnie, posyłając elfowi szeroki uśmiech:  
    — Waszmość przypomina mi papę. Jego Wysokość, mojego ojca, znaczy. To... miłe.  
    Pułkownik przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Zważywszy na to, jak bardzo elfy przestrzegały zasady ukrywania wszelkich emocji, to dziewczynce się udała spora sztuka.  
    Nie, żeby u Roche'a stwierdzenie nie wywołało wewnętrznego opadu szczęki.  
    — Papa też był taki — dziecko zawahało się, szukając słowa — bezpośredni. Nie lubił kluczenia, owijania w bawełnę. Dyplomacji. To dobrze — dodała ze słodkim uśmiechem dziecka, które zamierza powiedzieć coś, za co się spodziewa pochwał — bo tacy, co mówią prawdę bez... bez ogródek, są lepszymi źródłami informacji — zakończyła tryumfalnie, przekraczając główkę w stronę Vernona. — Prawda, wujku?  
    Zdumienie na twarzy Iorwetha tym razem gościło dobrą sekundę. Yeylii podskoczyły kąciki warg. Jeden z członków delegacji Vergen musiał zasłonić usta dłonią, ewidentnie po to, by nie dostrzegli, że tłumi śmiech. Wielka sztuka, myślała ta chłodna część umysłu agenta, patrząc, jak ten nerwowo przyciska Anais do piersi i szepce, że owszem, prawda, tylko nie należy takich rzeczy ujawniać, w końcu zbieranie danych to tajna robota.  
    Dalej nie czuł warg. Palców też już nie. Był ciekaw, czy to widać, czy ma je białe albo sine, czy jednak wygląd jest równie zwodniczy, równie normalny, jak głos.  
    — Nie jestem wrogiem Waszej Wysokości — stwierdził tymczasem gładko elf. — Udzielę wszelkich informacji, jakich sobie, Najjaśniejsza Pani, zażyczycie. Owszem, bezpośrednio. Bez kluczenia i owijania w bawełnę. Tego możecie być pewni, Wasza Królewska Mość.  
    — To miłe — powtórzyła dziewczynka, po czym, jakby sobie przypomniawszy, przeszła w protokolarne tony. — Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni. Jako władczyni Temerii i senior... Mahakamu oraz innych lenn. Za wszystko.  
    Akurat, pomyślał Roche, któremu dyskusja pod Flotsam stanęła jak żywa przed oczyma. O tej dyskusji nie wolno było myśleć, bo doprowadzała do rozpaczy, szaleństwa albo wściekłości. A nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby zabił najlepszego sojusznika, jakiego chwilowo mieli.  
    Iorweth się uśmiechnął. Vernon oraz reszta ludzkiej delegacji zmartwiała.  
    — Wasza Wysokość sobie ceni moją bezpośredniość? — spytał pułkownik, przeciągając sylaby; Anais potaknęła, wtuliwszy się nieco mocniej w ramiona agenta. — Ach. Wielce zaszczyconym. Niech więc wolno mi będzie...  
    Bogowie, błagam, nie, szeptał w duszy spanikowany Roche, zastanawiając się z przerażaniem, czy jeśli teraz padnie na kolana, dosłownie, to rzecz nasyci arogancję watażki wystarczająco, by ten urwał – i wyrzucając z siebie równocześnie, z naciskiem, którego siła zaskoczyła jego samego, kiedy słowa już zawisły w powietrzu.  
    — Proszę.  
    Elf go zignorował. Albo może nie, bo dokończył jednak nie w najgorszy możliwy sposób:  
    — ...udzielić dobrej rady. „Wszystko" to wielkie i ważne słowo, Wasza Wysokość. Nie znacie mnie wcale – lepiej go w takich sytuacjach nie używać. Lepiej nie używać go nigdy.  
    Vernon zastanawiał się, jakim cudem, skoro właściwie w ogóle rąk nie czuje, nie upuścił małej. Która to mała prychała właśnie, ewidentnie oburzona, prawie podskakująca mu w objęciach:  
    — Oczywiście, że cię rozpoznajemy! Dowodziłeś komandem Scoia'tael, byłeś skazany na śmierć, walczyłeś przeciwko mojemu ojcu, cała Temeria cię szukała, na wszystkich rogatkach podobizny wisiały, opowiadali mi o tobie! — nagle, jakby przypomniawszy sobie o grzeczności, dodała. — Dziękujemy za radę. Będziemy stosować.  
    — Podobizny były z błędem w imieniu — zauważył zgryźliwie Iorweth. — I wolę pewnie nie pytać, co opowiadano...  
    — Różne rzeczy — odparła dziewczynka z automatyczną uprzejmością.  
    — Pewnie prawdziwe — stwierdził brutalnie watażka. — Zwłaszcza, jeśli straszne.  
    — Na pewno — potwierdziła, znów instynktownie grzecznie, zaraz przechodzącą w dorosły ton. — Rozumiemy przecież. Wojna. Polityka. Dyplomacja. Konieczność dziejowa. Historia. Tak było trzeba.  
    Elfami, wszystkimi, minimalnie telepnęło. Agent dostrzegał ten wstrząs w szerszym otworzeniu oczu, nagłym zastygnięciu. Natalis po prostu westchnął ciężko, markiz pokiwał głową. Zbrojnym ręce zacisnęły się w pięści. Coś jednak przeraźliwie zimnego było w tych słowach, wypowiadanych z autentycznym pojmowaniem.  
    — Zeitgeist — mruknął watażka; Roche dostrzegał jego ucieczkę, lecz nie mógł w tym znaleźć satysfakcji. — Jakby to ujęli moi szlachetni przodkowie. Zeitgeist, Wasza Wysokość, jest taki, że dzisiaj jeszcze musimy ruszyć do Doliny Pontaru, także gdybyśmy mogli przejść do rzeczy... — ostatnie słowa kierował do Natalisa.  
    — Pojadę z tobą — zapewniał tymczasem Vernon małą. — I zostanę trochę. I pójdziemy odwiedzić trolle. Vergen jest... cóż, może nawet ciekawe. Zupełnie inne niż Wyzima. Dużo tam kładek i... i będzie ci dobrze, kochanie — szeptał, zbliżając twarz do jej włosów.  
    — Wszędzie jest mi dobrze, gdzie mogę wam pomagać walczyć — głos Anais był gładki, pewny, prawie jakby recytowała; dużo jednak szczerego żaru było w tej recytacji. — Poza tym, w Vergen rządzi Saskia, prawda? Saskia Smokobójczyni? Wielka wojowniczka, której poprowadziła wojska przeciwko Hanseltowi i wygrała? Będzie mnie mogła tego nauczyć? Tego, jak walczyć i jak dowodzić – i wtedy się nauczę, i zdobędę tron, i będę mogła pomścić ojca. Osobiście. Poderżnę wszystkim królobójcom gardła, zabiję ich albo każę torturować i dopiero wtedy... — lodowata nienawiść brzmiała w głosie Jej Wysokości, przedziwnym trafem połączona z entuzjazmem; bo przecież projekt wyprawy zaczął teraz budzić entuzjazm dziewczynki. — Poprosimy razem Saskię, żeby mi pomogła, dobrze, wujku?  
    Iorweth rozmawiał akurat z Natalisem, więc agent nie widział jego twarzy. Yeylia wszakże nachyliła się ku jednemu ze swoich towarzyszy, komentując cicho. Chyba nawet nie negatywnie, sądząc z łagodnych spojrzeń, jakie rzucała w kierunku małej.  
    — Kochanie... Jestem pewien, że Saskia ci chętnie udzieli lekcji walki. I taktyki. Tak, to na pewno. — Roche przycisnął wargi do czoła dziecka, kwestię zemsty chwilowo tym zamykając.  
    Zadowolone odpowiedzią, zaczęło mu opowiadać, co takiego robiło z Natalisem, jak sobie dawało radę w partyzanckich obozach, co widzieli, u kogo była ukrywana, że uczono ją akcentów oraz dialektów, żeby się mogła lepiej wtapiać w tłum i umie już całkiem dobrze ten z Rivii, chociaż go myli nieustannie z cintryjskim, i redański. Wszystko to radosnym, ożywionym tonem, przetykanym pytaniami o to, co robił wujek, co wujek myśli, czy jest zadowolony...  
    Do Vernona doszło nagle, jak bardzo mała jest przywiązana. Na atak paniki niewiele to pomogło, aczkolwiek teraz poziom strachu się ustabilizował i mężczyzna właściwie przywykł. Do ciężaru i ciepła Anais w ramionach, do jej szczebiotu, do faktu, że to wszystko trzeba będzie powierzyć nieludziom – za kilka tygodni, może na zawsze. Do wszystkiego powoli przywykał, wszystko pokrywała ta nieczułość lęku, skupienia na sobie. Człowiek to podłe zwierzę, jednak, pomyślał nieuważnie.  
    Z konwersacji wyrwał go Natalis, już po ostatnich podpisach i ceremoniach, informując, iż wdzięczna ojczyzna postanowiła Roche'a, w geście podzięki za jego doskonale spełnione poselskie obowiązki, wieloletnią służbę, osobiste poświęcenie et cetera, mianować majorem. Co czyniło go pierwszym majorem bez tytułu szlacheckiego od co najmniej paru dekad, jeśli nie w ogóle.  
    Iorweth, chędożona swołocz, zaklaskał.

  
      
    

Zaraz po zakończeniu spotkania Roche, w ramach szybkiego doprowadzania się do stanu używalności, poszedł na oświetlone pochodniami podwórze, zwymiotował do wiadra, posprzątał zawartość, przepłukał twarz oraz usta wodą i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Ręce oparte o cembrowinę drżały. Zacisnął je mocniej.  
    Śnieg z deszczem już nie padał, ale chłodne powietrze nieco mężczyznę otrzeźwiło. Ono, szok związany z wymiotami, potem sprzątanie. Jeszcze kilka wdechów, pomyślał, jeszcze chwila, wezmę się w garść...  
    Drzwi skrzypnęły. Ale nawet w błocie, jakie pokrywało podwórko, kroków już nie usłyszał. Zacisnął palce jeszcze silniej, do bólu. Ból był dobry, ułatwiał skupienie.  
    — Wolałbym być sam — rzucił oficjalnym tonem w przestrzeń, nawet nie odwracając głowy. — Panie pułkowniku. Najlepszą część zabawy i tak pan przegapił. Już mi lepiej.  
    Intensywnie się wpatrywał w niewielki, ciemny krąg studni. Proszę, kamienie, tutaj trochę zaprawy odpadło, zaraz obok korby, wiadro całkiem nowe za to...  
    — Czemu zakładasz, że to dla mnie jakakolwiek zabawa? — prychnął elf; stanął jednak, głos się nie przybliżał. — Nie sprawia mi przyjemności, kiedy się naprawdę boisz. Żadna wtedy z ciebie rozrywka. Skamlesz, zamiast próbować gryźć.  
    To pewnie miało być złośliwe, skonstatował w duchu major. Nie miał siły na irytację z powodu tak durnych błahostek, miał za to siły, by skatalogować otrzymane informacje. Oto proszę, Iorweth, jeden z najbardziej krwawych dowódców Wiewiórek, przez samych nieludzi nazywany rzeźnikiem, nie był najwyraźniej okrutny, tylko jednak czysto idealistyczny. Jego mordy brały się jedynie z fanatycznej wiary lub kalkulacji politycznej, nie zamiłowania do strachu, cierpienia czy bólu. Fascynujące. Ciekawe, czemu Roche temu coś nie wierzył.  
    No, ale każdy ma jakiś próg władzy, której używanie go bawi, elf najwyraźniej całkiem wysoko, nadal jednak bez popadania w rejony patologiczne, katalogowała dalej część świadomości Vernona; ta sama, która zaraz później brutalnie wypomniała mu, że musi wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie, skoro ten całkiem wysoki próg przekroczył.  
    — Czemu nagle zacząłeś używać wojskowej tytulatury? — spytał podejrzliwie watażka.  
    Bo tak jest prościej, pomyślał agent, kiedy mi drżą palce i chciałbym, żeby padało, bo wtedy nie byłoby tego tak bardzo widać.  
    — Natalis i Jej Wysokość podpisali układy. Przestaliśmy być wrogami — odparł na głos. — A nie z wieloletniej przyjaźni nasze „ty" wynikało. Panie pułkowniku.  
    Drewniane pokrycie studni też jeszcze nie zdążyło się zestarzeć, chociaż drewno – dąb chyba – popękało już od skoków temperatury i wilgotności.  
    — Chcesz pić bruderszafty? — w głosie Iorwetha brzmiało zdumienie, najczystsze do jakiego elfy w ogóle bywały, wedle doświadczenia Roche'a, zdolne.  
    — Nie — odparł natychmiast. — I wolałbym być sam. Pan...  
    — Przestań. Mogę się powołać na wyższą szarżę i ci rozkazać, mogę się powołać na podpisane protokoły, ale wolałbym nie, więc po prostu przestań.  
    Nie było nawet specjalnego nacisku czy złości w jego głosie. Jak miło, deliberował Vernon, jak kurewsko miło z jego strony. Muszę bardzo, bardzo źle wyglądać.  
    — Czemu się boisz? — Dobiegło go zza pleców, jak na elfa, to właściwie łagodnie wypowiedziane. — Podpisaliśmy układy, sam to powiedziałeś. Saskia i Rada Vergen ręczą za zdrowie i szczęście twojej suweren, a ja jestem wiernym i najpokorniejszym sługą Rzeczpospolitej. Sam zabijałeś dzieci, co ci nie przeszkadza być dobrym dla królowej. Też będę. Obiecałem — teraz w tonie zaczęła pobrzękiwać irytacja. — Myślisz, że złamałbym słowo z powodu jakichś głupich utarczek z Dh'oine?  
    — Karaluchem — dodał ze znużeniem agent. — Proszę bardzo, nie krępuj się.  
    — Moje słowo waży, nawet gdy przysięgam karaluchom. Czemu się boisz?  
    — Elfy nie zrozumieją — westchnął mężczyzna; straszliwie tani wybieg. — Inaczej sobie emocje układacie. Mógłbyś mnie zostawić?  
    — Co tu jest do rozumienia? — zapytał z odcieniem autentycznej ciekawości Iorweth.  
    Błoto plasnęło. Watażka przeszedł te parę dzielących ich kroków, robiąc tyle hałasu, ile zapijaczony krasnolud. Uprzejmość, znaczy. Stanął obok agenta, który zaczął kląć w myślach. Spróbowałby rozprostować palce, ale był dziwnie pewien, że jednak wciąż będą drżały.  
    — Dziecku. nic. w Vergen. się. nie. stanie — wyrecytował pułkownik, nadal dosyć łagodnie. — Przysięgałem. Zginę, jeśli będzie trzeba, żeby ochronić Anais la Valette, córkę Foltesta, tę małą, która właśnie czeka na ciebie w salonie. Poświęciłbym własne dzieci, ale nigdy nie będę mógł poświęcić twojej królowej. Co tu jest do rozumienia? Co takiego sobie wasza nędzna rasa wymyśliła, czego nie miałbym zrozumieć?  
    Właściwie nic. Nic racjonalnego, nic o honorze, nic, co dałoby się ująć w elfie standardy myślenia inaczej niż „histerie Dh'oine", bo w końcu oddawanie dziewczynki mordercy jest całkowicie logiczne, jeśli ten wcześniej dał słowo. Zresztą, naprawdę jest logiczne, bo owszem, Roche też dzieci zabijał – logiczne, tylko diabelnie ciężkie.  
    Naprawdę nie umiał odpowiedzieć tak, by tamten pojął, więc milczał, powolutku rozluźniając palce, prostując ramiona, czekając, aż watażka się znudzi próbami zrozumienia obcej, podrzędnej według niego kultury. Iorweth jednak milczał cierpliwie, obserwując mężczyznę. Ładne parę minut.  
    — Znałem trochę Dh'oinne — szepnął wreszcie. — Znam.  
    Roche nigdy nie słyszał u niego takiego głosu: miękkiego, głębokiego, ciemnego. Głos do oswajania zwierząt, usypiania dzieci, uspokajania przerażonych, kojenia bólu. Sam takiego używał czasem na przesłuchaniach. Albo rozmawiając z ofiarami Wiewiórek.  
    — Potrzebujecie ciepła w ciszy, ciszy w cieple, półmroku, dotyku, stałego głosu, bicia serca obok — opowiadał watażka. — Jak każde prymitywne zwierzę. Potrzebujecie spokoju. Stabilności. Dam to twojej królowej. Umiem to dać, jeśli chcę.  
    Szlag by to, szeptało coś w agencie, pełne nieskończonego podziwu i niemal przerażenia, nie dziwota, że za nim młodzi w ogień szli. Bo nawet teraz, przy tak chłodnej treści, słowa pułkownika otulały jak kokon, samym brzmieniem, samą tonacją – przy pierwszym bólu, pierwszej wątpliwości, pierwszym problemie u Wiewiórek musiały działać jak fisstech.  
    — Znam trochę elfy i nie potrzebują niczego innego — odpowiedział odruchowo major. — Ciszy, ciepła...  
    — Możliwe — mówił teraz jeszcze delikatniej watażka. — Tak czy inaczej, dam to twojej królowej. A teraz ty daj sobie minutę na... jakiekolwiek tam wybuchy emocjonalne są Dh'oinne potrzebne – klnij mnie, proszę bardzo, jeśli ci to pomoże, płacz, krzycz, rozdzieraj szaty – ale potem weź się w garść. Minuta. Może dwie. Nie mamy więcej czasu. Zrozumiałeś?  
    Problem z takim tonem polega na tym, że nawet jeśli się go zna, samemu używa, analizuje jeszcze w trakcie wypowiadania, to trudno umknąć jego potędze. Zwłaszcza w sytuacji rozstroju nerwowego, zwłaszcza, gdy głos stanowi odpowiednik owinięcia w miękkie koce, przytulenia, pogłaskania po głowie – a tak, owszem, Vernon musiał przyznać, pułkownik był aż tak dobry. Zaskakujące, zwłaszcza u elfa. Ale mężczyzna dał radę prychnąć drwiąco.  
    — Wiem, co sądzicie o uczuciach. Nie cenicie tych, co je okazują.  
    — I tak zawsze reagujesz zdecydowanie zbyt histerycznie. — Iorweth wzruszył lekko ramionami; tonu nie zmienił. — Nie za twoje nikłe opanowanie szanuje cię Scoia'tael.  
    — Wiewiórki mnie szanują? Proszę, proszę – za co, w takim razie?  
    — Niemądre Dh'oine. Marnujesz swoją minutę...  
    — Za co? — nalegał agent, przechyliwszy się trochę w jego kierunku.  
    — Odpowiedź ci nie pomoże — zauważył elf.  
    — Czyli mnie szanujecie, ale ani nie wiadomo, za co, ani nic to nie zmienia. Jak to elfy — wytknął Roche; poczuł się trochę lepiej, pewnie z irytacji.  
    Watażka westchnął ciężko, tłumacząc, nadal ciepłym, zaklinającym tonem:  
    — Zmienia. Zabilibyśmy cię szybko, nie torturowali, gdyby kiedyś się trafiła okazja.  
    Vernon, zdetonowany, wybuchnął śmiechem, może nieco histerycznym, ale przynajmniej śmiechem, wypełniając nim całe pozostałe pół minuty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze to i jeszcze jedno opublikujemy i nawet skończymy pierwszy rozdział. Ha. Znaczy, nawet nie będziem ciągle nudzić o tych samych bohaterach. Prawie ciągle, to tak.
> 
> Z wielkich odstępstw od tego, co mówią nam w grach (gdzieś to trzeba zawrzeć, a na raty jest... chyba wygodniej). 
> 
> "A": chronologia u Sapkowskiego się straszliwie miesza sama z siebie, tak naprawdę. Mało działa (Lara, chronologicznie, na przykład nie działa zgoła wcale, Enid właściwie też trudno upchnąć). Parę innych rzeczy również, zresztą, W czytaniu to nie przeszkadza, w pisaniu fików bardzo. Po czym mamy jeszcze grę i w grze, co jakiś czas, kto sobie rzuca, że Iorweth od stu lat/wieku walczy z ludźmi. Co stoi w takim drobnym... niedopasowaniu do książek. Takim dużym. Bo taki Isengrim walczył od czterech, jak mówi, a od trzech dowodził komandem; znaczy, rotacja była szybka i dekad doświadczenia nie trzeba było, Isengrim nie mówi o sobie w tonie _jestem jednym z najmłodszych, najkrócej walczących żywych legend_ , ne?; bo ostatnio podobno był spokój (jasne, to mógł byś spokój a la Europa Środkowo-Wschodnia w XIX wieku, co dekada powstanie, tylko w innej części, tylko tam wszyscy raczej o tym, jak to ostatnie dekady szlus był i koegzystencja, wiedźmin jest zdziwiony, jak widzi elfy zabite w potyczce, tak koło pierwszej części), bo gdyby jacyś watażkowie sobie latali od stu lat po lasach, to ktoś by wspomniał w tych książkach; bo Iorweth się nie zachowuje na sto lat walki, noż chaosie (Isengrim po czterech latach twierdził, że widział już zbyt dużo prowokacji i tutaj mu wierzę; prowokacja Letha, nawet biorąc pod uwagę mechanikę narracyjną gry, jest dziecinna). To się nie składa. Oczywiiiście, mogłabym naciągnąć masę rzeczy i jakoś to poskładać, czemu nie, zdolności mamy k'temu podobno, ale było mi prościej, zamiast naciągać siedem faktów i ogólny ton książek, radośnie stwierdzić, że wszyscy mówiący mieli na myśli no, trochę dłużej niż reszta. Wieki cię nie widziałem i w ten deseń. Z dwadzieścia-trzydzieści lat, może. Nie sto.

Anais miała koszmary. Pierwszą noc Roche przesiedział przy niej całą, bez sekundy snu; w dzień mała zajmowała mu czas, lekceważąc markiza, na koniu Vernon zdołał się zdrzemnąć najwyżej dwie godziny, co, biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnie dni przed spotkaniem z królową też jedynie podsypiał, było zdecydowanie zbyt mało. Mimo to w trakcie kolejnej nocy, którą spędzali w wiejskiej karczmie, gdy dziecko wreszcie usnęło, przeszedł nie do sypialni, a wspólnego pokoju.   
    We wspólnym czuwały elfy, niemniej, skoro mieli przetrwać razem kilka tygodni w jednym mieście, to mogli równie dobrze przeżyć te parę godzin w jednym pokoju. Przeżycie oznaczało siedzenie w kompletnej ciszy: jeden z szeregowców pod ścianą, Iorweth na ławie przy drzwiach, Vernon naprzeciwko. Yeylia zmieniała szeregowca po godzinie.   
    Kręgi wirowały agentowi pod powiekami, kiedy tylko zamykał oczy. Kolorowe, śliczne, prawie pocieszne. Poza tym nic zgoła się nie działo. Rozmawiać nie było sensu, zmęczenie plątało mu język.   
    — Panie pułkowniku — szepnęła nagle elfka.   
    Watażka nie dał jej przejść do rzeczy.   
    — Nie będę spał. Za dużo rzeczy jest zrobienia, za istotna sprawa. Idź, jeśli jesteś zmęczona.   
    Kapitan zacisnęła wargi.   
    — Nigdy bym...   
    — Potrzebuję sprawnego zastępcy, Yeylia. Idź spać.   
    Potrząsnęła głową. Iorweth, wyrwany z czuwania czy zamyślenia, przeniósł wzrok na Roche'a:   
    — A ty? — spytał obojętnie.   
    — Nie zasnę — mruknął major.   
    Próba wmówienia komukolwiek, że nie powinien, byłaby zbędną głupotą. Potrzebował, paląco potrzebował. Nie mógł. Kropka.   
    Elfy przeniosły na niego spojrzenie pełne zimnej wzgardy.   
    — Zapytałbym, czemu, ale Dh'oinme nigdy nie umieją odpowiedzieć na tak proste pytania — stwierdził watażka. — Z tchórzostwa może, może z niewiedzy – bardziej nie znasz powodu czy się bardziej go boisz? — spytał z teatralnie modulowaną troskliwą ciekawością.   
    Vernon zacisnął zęby. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy przechodził bardzo przyspieszony kurs pokory: żadnego króla za plecami, przywilejów ani nawet własnych ludzi, którzy byliby gotowi zabić na jedno skinienie. Została tylko twarda rzeczywistość, w której ci, co nie umieją wstrzymać odruchu urażonej godności vel skaczą do gardeł po jednym rzuconym „kurwim synie", giną natychmiast.   
    To nie było tak, że agent się nie umiał opanowywać – tyle razy grał podczas przesłuchań, że repertuar zachowań naprawdę dlań niedostępnych był niewielki. Dotąd po prostu nie musiał: i fakt, że teraz, zamiast wyzwać pułkownika na pojedynek, przyrżnąć mu w zęby, znieważyć sprawę oraz matkę, w milczeniu przełyka gniew, bynajmniej go nie cieszył. Choć to przecież, sarkała ironiczna część jego samego, taka wyśmienita okazja do nauki.   
    Przede wszystkim jednak wszystkie części jego „ja" były diabelnie zmęczone, dlatego pewnie odpowiedział, stłumiwszy tylko ociupinkę gniewu:   
    — Bo jesteś rzeźnikiem, szowinistą, rezałeś wioski, zabijałeś dzieci, tamtą szkołę do dzisiaj pamiętam…   
    Terrorysta parsknął z wielkopańską pobłażliwością:   
    — Zapytałbym z kolei, jaki niby związek istnieje między wojnami sprzed lat, a twoją bezsennością, skoro ja sypiam dobrze mimo Loc Muinne, pokoju cintryjskiego i waszych kolejnych mordów, ale Dh'oinne takich rzeczy też nigdy nie wiedzą. Zasłaniają się tylko sentymentalnymi bzdurami.   
    Roche powinien znowu zagryźć zęby i jakoś zmilczeć, ale postanowił – gniew postanowił za niego – zaryzykować. Skoro Iorweth był w niezłym nastroju, to major zagrał kartą wyczerpania. Usunął z głosu choćby cień sarkazmu, dodał zgorzknienie, ironię, rozczarowanie:   
    — Takimi jak honor, sprawa, wolność, dynastia, ojczyzna, kształt uszu, Temeria... Sentymentalne bzdury, zaiste. Loc Muinne to przypadkiem nie kolejna?   
    Yeylia skrzywiła pogardliwie wargi, sięgnęła po broń. Pułkownik wstrzymał ją gestem ręki.   
    — Dh'oine jest zmęczone — mruknął — albo takie udaje. Ale weźmy jego grę za dobrą monetę, czemu nie — parsknął śmiechem. — Kilka miesięcy w partyzantce nauczy cię rozsądniej wybierać, Roche. Po prostu dotąd miałeś za wygodnie, zawsze cudze rozkazy za plecami... Szybko ci to przejdzie — zacmokał z pobłażaniem. — Naiwne, naiwniutkie stworzenie.   
    Kapitan parsknęła gniewnie.   
    — Morderca na krótkiej smyczy, piesek... Umie tylko służyć, merdać ogonkiem, przynosić kość, nic więcej.   
    Roche próbował myśleć o sytuacji jako o ćwiczeniu pokory. Nie bardzo pomagało. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że za moment zaczną go boleć mięśnie szczęki. Od zaciskania zębów.   
    — Yeylia — przypomniał łagodnie watażka — to sojusznik jest.   
    — I zaraza może być sojusznikiem, jeśli w dobry czas przyjdzie — zauważyła elfka. — Dh'oine to Dh'oine – żyje to, by żyć, myśli tylko o własnym komforcie, własnej skórze, własnych pieniądzach – nie zna poświęcenia. Dh'oinne nie widzą nic ponad życiem. Jak zwierzęta, jak rośliny… Giną tylko za pana, jeśli je wytresować.   
    — Sprawa jest surową panią — syknął Vernon, zbyt wściekły, by miarkować słowa. — Znacznie okrutniejszą niż ktokolwiek z żywych. I dlatego właśnie tacy, jak wy, ją kochają – bezwzględna, ale milcząca. Idealna wymówka tych, których bawi okrucieństwo… Sprawa jest surową panią, co druga złapana Wiewiórka to powtarzała.   
    — To aluzja do mojego brata? — wyłapała natychmiast Yeylia; głos się stał lodowaty, zachowała jednak idealny spokój. — Do tego, co mówił, by podtrzymać w sobie ducha, kiedy go torturowałeś? Do tego, za czym ukrywał odpowiedzi na twoje pytania?   
    — Skąd pewność, że je ukrywał? Że utrzymał ducha? — spytał nonszalancko agent, błyskając zębami w wilczym uśmiechu, zarzucając głowę do tyłu, jakby przy wybuchu wesołości.   
    Elfka w mgnieniu oka doskoczyła do niego. Nie wyjęła broni, po prostu stała dosłownie o pół metra, z prześliczną twarzą zielonookiej lalki wykrzywioną grymasem nienawiści.   
    — Mogę go wyzwać na pojedynek? Dyplomatycznej konwencji to nie naruszy — spytała proszącym, błagalnym prawie tonem.   
    Iorweth milczał chwilę, markując zastanowienie. Potem zresztą nadal uciekał od jasnej odpowiedzi.   
    — Nie okazuj emocji, Yeylia, jesteś jeszcze młoda, ale nie aż tak, to powoli przestaje uchodzić... Twój brat zginął powieszony, ślady tortur były przy egzekucji widoczne, nikim ważnym nie był, przesłuchiwali go krótko, pewnie faktycznie nic nie powiedział, więc – pojedynek, pojedynek... Major nieźle włada ostrzem, jak na Dh'oine, ty z kolei radzisz sobie przyzwoicie, ale nie wybitnie jeszcze – może nawet wynik nie byłby z góry przesądzony — deliberował na głos. — Swoją drogą, tak dla twojej informacji, Vernonie Roche, to w normalnej sytuacji za taką sugestię Dh'oine straciłoby życie... Ale ty posłujesz — zakończył z westchnieniem.   
    Zaraz potem dodał, tym samym lekkim, zblazowanym tonem „aen muineal" – niemal w tej samej sekundzie agent poczuł ostrze na swoim gardle, dłoń zaciśniętą we włosach. Jak miło.   
    Watażce nie drgnęła powieka.   
    — Tylko się nie rzucaj, nie zrobi ci krzywdy — oznajmił. — To... przypomnienie. Widzisz, oddział się mnie usłucha bez namysłu. Twój sen lub jego brak nie mają wpływu na nic. Są bez znaczenia. Ty także. — Przekrzywił lekko głowę. — Jakąkolwiek wagę mają jedynie moje słowa, moje decyzje, moja wola. Dziecku włos z głowy nie spadnie, bo ja tak chcę. Ty mógłbyś przespać choćby następne trzy tygodnie. Vort, Yeylia.   
    Major przez kilka sekund, bardzo żałośnie, jak wiedział, przełykał gorączkowo ślinę, bo gardło miał zbyt suche, by wymówić słowo. Elfka w tym czasie nadal nalegała na pojedynek, chociaż perorowała już opanowanym, zimnym głosem...   
    — ...zabito mi brata za sprawę, zginął, jak my wszyscy mogliśmy, należy się mu – zasługuje – ja zasługuję, za to, co mi odebrano...   
    — Wszyscy cywile z popalonych wsi, wszyscy powywieszani za jakieś urojone przewiny wobec Wiewiórek zasługiwali na to, by ich morderców osądzić — warknął Roche, znacznie głośniej niż zamierzał. — I wszyscy nieludzie, którzy zginęli przez wasze wojenki, zresztą też.   
    Upokorzenie wrzało mu w żyłach, czyniło głupio porywczym. Jakoś nie mógł się przemóc i choćby spróbować opanować.   
    — Na to, żeby zostać osądzonym, najprędzej zasługujesz ty — syknęła nienawistnie kapitan, odwracając się tak gwałtownie, aż pukle złotych loków wysunęły się z niedbałego zapięcia — zbrodniarzu wojen...   
    Skrzypnęły uchylane szerzej drzwi.   
    — Nie kłóćcie się — poprosiła Jej Wysokość, bardzo, bardzo dziecinnie, bardzo żałośliwie. — To tylko polityka — dodała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. — Nie krzyczcie.   
    Dziewczynka pamiętała, by narzucić na siebie coś ciepłego, ale już na wdzianie bucików nie miała prawdopodobnie czasu: stała boso na progu, w koszuli nocnej i pelerynie z lisa. Niezapiętej, więc spadającej z ramion.   
    Na moment wszyscy zamarli. Królowa w tym czasie się wślizgnęła do pokoju, drepcząc w kierunku Vernona. Przestraszona – próbowała to ukryć, całkiem zręcznie jak na swój wiek. Mężczyzna, zastanawiając się z przerażeniem, ile z rozmowy podsłuchała mała, odruchowo wyciągnął ręce, wziął Jej Wysokość, opatulił, mrucząc jakieś nieskładne, acz typowe, zdania o konieczności uważania na zdrowie, że nie ma można na bosaka latać po podłodze, że...   
    — Przepraszam — odparła poważnie Anais. — Miałam zły sen, obudziłam się, a tutaj było światło. — Po czym, jakby sobie coś uprzytomniwszy, odwróciła głowę w kierunku Yeylii. — Pani też zabito brata? — spytała takim tonem, jakby pytała o pogodę, ale też z cieniem prawdziwej ekscytacji, jak przy poznaniu kogoś, kto dzieli nasze najdziwniejsze pasje. — Mnie się to właśnie śniło... często się mi śni. To albo jak tamten wiedźmin zabił papę, albo ten napad i wyrżnięcie ludzi z obstawy... Im poderżnięto gardła, widziałam, a potem mnie zabrali i zamknęli, gdyby wujek nie przyszedł, to by mnie pewnie więzili jeszcze lata albo zabili, tylko wtedy pewnie zgwałcili najpierw...   
    W tonie, jakim Jej Wysokość opowiadała, był szczery żal, ledwo przykryty automatycznością wielokrotnie przepowiadanej anegdoty lęk, a przy wzmiance o gwałcie – widoczna nieznajomość tematu. Dziewczynka powiedziała słowo jak imię potwora, coś, czym się straszy maluchy, lecz o czym maluchy mają pojęcie bardzo abstrakcyjne. Dzięki bogom, myślał agent. Gardło miał ściśnięte – bo się prawie spóźnili, bo i tak byli za późno...   
    — A jak zamordowano pani brata? — spytała nagle królowa. — Jeśli wolno spytać — dodała, przypomniawszy sobie o manierach.   
    Ku pewnemu zaskoczeniu majora, elfka, zamiast całą opowieść przyjąć obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion, złagodniała już przy pierwszym zdaniu, przy wyrazie „gwałt" się wzdrygnęła, przy pytaniu posłała zaś dziecku uśmiech, który miał być pewnie krzepiący, choć wyszedł raczej smutny.   
    — Powiesili go po przesłuchaniu — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Nie było mnie przy tym. Poświęcił się, żeby mnie ratować, kazał mi iść, sam został z tyłu, mógł spokojnie uciec, tylko wtedy mogliby mnie złapać, byłam ranna, nie dałabym rady dość szybko... więc powiedział, że dotąd ja się nim opiekowałam, bo był młodszy, to on teraz spłaci mi te wszystkie lata – kretyn, jakbym traktowała to jako dług! – i został. — Nie było w niej tego automatycznego, sztucznego dystansu, który wchodzi w najgłębszy nawet smutek przy wielokrotnym powtarzaniu historii.   
    Roche uznał, że właściwie powinien chyba udać zakłopotanie, którego nijak ni czuł – minimum decorum zdawało się tego od niego żądać – więc spuścił oczy. Iorweth co prawda nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi drobiazgami, słuchał Anais beznamiętnie, Vernon wszakże nie zamierzał upadać aż tak nisko.   
    — Aha. — Pokiwała głową mała. — Mój, Bussy, też był młodszy. Znaczy, o parę minut, ale był. Obiecałam mu, że się nim zajmę, że się nim zaopiekuję, że go obronię — westchnęła ciężko. — Się nie udało. Głupio obiecywałam, ale wtedy się mniej bał, mniej płakał, a jak płakał, to irytowało wszystkich baronów, no i co to za król, więc próbowałam... — głos jej zadrżał, podbródek też, przylgnęła do agenta. — Próbowałam, żeby było lepiej, żebyśmy przeżyli i mogli się kiedyś z tego razem śmiać. Papa zawsze mówił, że człowiek po latach się śmieje ze wszystkich tarata... tarapatów, w jakie popadł. W dobrych snach też tak mówi, tylko rzadko mam teraz dobre sny, a one i tak się źle kończą — opowiadała jak nakręcona, szybko, wyrzucając słowa, jak kusza bełty. — Się bawimy, śmiejemy, a potem papa i Bussy i tak raptem giną albo nagle mają pretensje, że go nie ochroniłam, chociaż jestem o te parę minut starsza i nawet papie obiecałam, że się będę nim opiekować – albo zabijają Arjana, albo mamę, albo ich oboje, i ja nic nie mogę zrobić, tak samo, jak przy papie... Pani też ma złe sny?   
    Yeylia wyglądała na nieco zasmuconą. Zważywszy na to, iż elfy nie zwykły płakać nawet po własnych dzieciach, prawdopodobnie było to oznaką najwyższego wzruszenia.   
    — Rzadko. Teraz już rzadko. — Kapitan posłała dziewczynce kolejny uśmiech, wstała i zaczęła czegoś szukać w torbie. — Rysowałam dużo, to pomogło. Nie chciałaby Wasza Wysokość spróbować? Kiedy Wasza Wysokość się obudzi z koszmaru, to narysować szczęśliwe zakończenie – potem się można nauczyć i manipulować samym snem tak, żeby się dobrze kończył, bez budzenia... O, jest. – Wyjęła kilka kartek. — Chciałaby Wasza Wysokość?   
    — Sny się nie mogą kończyć dobrze — odparła poważnie Anais, prostując się nagle i przybierając postawę całkiem pełną królewskiej godności. — Oni nie mogą w nich przeżyć. Bo wtedy nie będę się chciała budzić, będę uciekać w sny, w fisstech, będę zostawiała życie. Tak mówi Natalis — dodała, jakby uprawomocniając tezę. — A kraj mnie potrzebuje. I muszę pomścić ojca i brata. Nie mogę uciekać.   
    — Mordercy Jego Książęcej Mości są martwi, Wasza Wys... — Roche urwał, widząc cień niezadowolenia na twarzy dziewczynki. — Kochanie. Detmolda ubili w Vergen, ambasadora Cesarstwa nieszczęśliwy wypadek spotkał, skur... hrabia nie żyje, żołdactwo im przetrzebiliśmy...   
    — Królów raczej nie dosięgnę, wiem — przerwała mu melancholijnie mała. — Ale mogę pomocników. Jeden martwy hrabia nie wystarcza. Za hrabią ktoś stał, zbrodniarzom ktoś pomagał. Muszę ich wszystkich odnaleźć i zabić. Przyrzekłam sobie. Poderżnę gardła wszystkim, którzy celowo przyczynili się do śmierci mojego ojca i brata, wszystkim, których jest w ludzkiej mocy dosięgnąć.   
    — Honorowe słowa — mruknął Iorweth bez cienia ironii w głosie. — Bardzo. Godna przysięga, zaszczytem będzie pomóc ją wypełnić.   
    Vernon przez moment mu czegoś zazdrościł i to coś równocześnie podziwiał. Bezwzględność, może. Może opanowanie. Może kompletną amoralność. Może zdolność kłamania. Wszystkie cechy warte grzechu.   
    Agent, niezależnie od tego, co mówił, się czasem przejmował, czasem głupio ufał – zwłaszcza możnym tego świata, niemądry odruch chłopca z biednej dzielnicy, zachwyt nad bogactwem, nad wielkością, choćby pozorną – nie umiał ukrywać emocji i w jego „gdzie drwa robią, tam wióry lecą", więcej było z ucieczki niż zimnej pewności wiary.   
    — Nauczycie mnie strzelać z łuku! — oznajmiła dumnie dziewczynka. — Bo jestem kobietą, więc zawsze będę słabsza, do tego nie mogę narażać... bytu politycznego Temerii, więc nie mogę walczyć z bliska, czyli łuk to idealne rozwiązanie, a elfy to przecież najlepsi łucznicy na świecie! — Prawie podskakiwała majorowi na kolanach.   
    — Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość. Od pierwszego dnia, jeśli takie będzie życzenie Waszej Wysokości — zapewnił pułkownik. — Ale sen też jest bardzo potrzebny wojownikom i królom. Sen oraz sposób na pozbycie się koszmarów, których dostarczają wojenne i królewskie obowiązki.   
    Kapitan wyciągnęła plik kartek w kierunku dziecka, z delikatnym, troskliwym uśmiechem na wargach – niech królowa z nią pójdzie do pokoju, tam jest łóżko, może da radę zasnąć. Mała się namyślała przez chwilę, po czym ześlizgnęła z kolan mężczyzny. Chwyciła go jednak za rękę i pociągnęła za elfką. Tamta nawet nie zacisnęła warg tym razem – i resztę nocy spędzili u niej, właściwie całkiem miło, chociaż patrzył na nich portret brata Wiewiórki, na życzenie Anais wyjęty z medalionu.   
    Królowa, nim tuż nad ranem wreszcie usnęła, rysowała z zapałem: krew, zabijanych ludzi, waleczne amazonki, jeszcze więcej zabijanych ludzi, a potem, za namową Yeylii, spróbowała odwzorować wygląd sypialni i dostała przy tym pierwsze poważne wskazówki techniczne, które wciągnęły ją chyba na tyle, by zapomniała o mordach czy zemście. Choćby za to Roche, lustrujący sytuację spod ściany, teraz już pewny, że nie zaśnie, był terrorystce mgliście wdzięczny i przez fale zmęczenia przebijała myśl, jak bardzo wielki to błąd.


	4. Chapter 4

Trzeciego dnia, późnym wieczorem, w nocy właściwie, dojechali do Vergen. Niemal cudem, zajeżdżając konie – zdaniem Vernona, o które go nikt, rzecz jasna, nie pytał, Iorweth się stęsknił za Saskią.  
    Mimo pory delegacja Mahakamu czekała na swoją królową. Z darami koronacyjnymi, których wartość i przepych dosłownie zbijały z nóg. Złoto, pięknie kute miecze, paradna zbroja, niepraktyczna, ale za to ze skrzydłami i grawerowanym herbem Temerii, tarcze, hełmy, biżuteria, kamienie szlachetne. Już za ułamek tego można byłoby wystawić brygadę, oceniał major. Z wielkim żalem, gdyż prezenty koronacyjne stanowiły zabezpieczenie Jej Wysokości, rodzaj ewentualnej opłaty dla Doliny Pontaru, swoiste prywatne lenno – niemożliwością było spieniężenie na potrzeby partyzantki.  
    Podarki oficjalnie wręczano przy hołdzie, lecz delegacja, całkowicie podbita przez małą, zwłaszcza jej nonszalanckie traktowanie protokołu i zapał w słuchaniu o krasnoludzkiej kulturze, uchyliła rąbka tajemnicy wcześniej, prowadząc gości do skarbca, by zapewnić Jej Wysokość, już poza protokołem, o swoim oddaniu.  
    Sensu stricto, do skarbca prowadzoną tylko Jej Wysokość, bo Roche'a Mahakam traktował jak powietrze.  
    Anais wydarzenia dnia rozgorączkowały. Kiedy przeszli wreszcie do sypialni, biegała z mieczykiem dłoni od jednej obitej arrasami ściany do drugiej, położona do łóżka, podskakiwała, międląc poduszki. Spać nie zamierzała. Wypuszczać Roche'a z pokoju też nie, mimo wymogów protokołu i próśb samego mężczyzny, świadomego, że nocą przebywanie kogokolwiek poza guwernantkami czy damami dworu sam na sam z Jej Wysokością jest już nie nietaktem, a sprawą polityczną, której arystokracja temerska, nawet gdyby osobiście kraj im przywrócił, nigdy mu nie wybaczy.  
    Nie umiał wszakże dziewczynce odmówić, zwłaszcza, gdy zaczęła, jak od paru miesięcy miała w zwyczaju, po prostu rozkazywać. Co oznaczało, że kolejną noc spędził bez snu, tym razem niemal bez przerwy odpływając – na szczęście mała była zbyt zajęta opowiadaniem, by zwrócić uwagę na nie zawsze dość szybkie czy sensowne odpowiedzi. Dopytywała się jedynie, czy na pewno słucha, a uzyskawszy potwierdzenie, wracała do szczebiotania. Krasnoludy, broń, biżuteria, Saskia, cudowna Saskia, taka dzielna i piękna, i taka groźna dla wrogów, i taka miła dla niej, i czy wujek słyszał historię o obronie Vergen? Tę napisaną przez Jaskra? Jutro sam bard wykona...  
    Wujek słyszał historię tej strony, w wersji mało cenzuralnej, od wiedźmina, co jednak pominął milczeniem. Sądząc z uderzeń zegara, była już po czwartej. Świat falował mężczyźnie przed oczyma.  
    — Nie śpicie jeszcze? — dobiegło od drzwi.  
    Saskia we własnej osobie. Roche skoczył na równe nogi, salutując, zawsze wierny sługa hierarchii, nawet jeśli przedstawiciel rzeczonej wyglądał zdecydowanie ahierarchicznie – Saskia miała rozpuszczone włosy, wojskową delię z insygniami dowódcy narzuconą na prosty żupan, przyszła pewnie prosto z łóżka.  
    To, że władczyni kraju się fatygowała, bo dziecko, choćby i królewskie, nie spało, samo w sobie było mało protokołowe. Ale Saskia niezbyt dbała o formalności i była, sądząc z opowieści Geralta oraz kilku dłuższych audiencji agenta, bardzo porządną kobietą. Wyrozumiałą, inteligentną, odważną, jak na polityka – szokująco dobrą. Co ona widziała w Iorwecie, poza faktem, że Vergen leżało w wąwozie, a elfy to najlepsi łucznicy na świecie, Vernon nie miał pojęcia.  
    — Może poproszę Yeylię? — zapytała teraz. — Podobno ją polubiłaś, jaskółeczko?  
    Egalitarna – przynajmniej nominalnie – Dolina Pontaru natychmiast zastosowała się do prośby Anais, by w sferze prywatnej nie stosować protokołu.  
    — Wujek ze mną jest — odparło dziecko, jakby to zamykało sprawę.  
    — Wujek też musi spać, skarbie — głos Saskii był miękki, jasny, opadał łagodnymi falami, zupełnie jak jej włosy.  
    — Może spać ze mną — podrzuciła mała. — Wolę być z nim. Mniej się – lepiej śpię. Nie musimy dbać o protokół, skoro i tak – i tak… — słowa uwięzły jej w gardle, na chwilę, potem dokończyła z jakąś rozpaczliwą odwagą wyrzucając wyrazy — …nie mam przecież państwa ani dworu, skoro się ukrywam, skoro żyłam w lesie – protokół jest dla… dla innych. Nie dla partyzantki.  
    — To się skończyło — zapewnił cicho agent. — Będziesz miała dwór. W Vergen znalazło schronienie kilka dziewcząt z całkiem zacnych rodów…  
    — Chcę odzyskać Temerię i pomścić ojca. Nie potrzebuję dworu. Nie chcę protokołu. Papa go prawie wcale nie stosował — ucięła rezolutnie dziewczynka. — Chyba, że wujek ma mnie dosyć? Wujku? — zapytała ze śladem lęku, odwracając twarz w jego stronę.  
    — Kochanie, nigdy bym… — zaczął Roche.  
    Saskia weszła mu w słowo, podchodząc do Jej Wysokości, siadając na brzegu łóżka.  
    — Wujek może cię usypiać, ale nie będzie dobrze, jeżeli zażyczysz sobie, by spędzał przy tobie całe noce. Musisz – jesteś już duża, jesteś już aż zbyt dorosła i aż nazbyt dzielna, a sprytna jak mała sówka, z tego, co wiem – i na pewno rozumiesz, że najmniejsze uchybienie dostarczy argumentów wrogom Temerii. Wujek może z tobą zostawać, aż nie zaśniesz – ale dzisiaj jest już późno, macie za sobą długą drogę, czekają was jutro obowiązki. Jeśli nie możesz się przyzwyczaić, poproszę Yeylię i zostaniemy z tobą obie, w porządku? Albo ściągnę Jaskra, niech coś zaśpiewa, na pewno zna wiele temerskich pieśni. Chcesz?  
    — Chcę wujka Vernona...  
    Mimo wyczerpania mężczyzna poczuł na wpół wzruszenie, na wpół satysfakcję, dławiącą radość, słysząc stalową pewność odpowiedzi. To niedobrze, zganił sam siebie, to niedobrze, że własne zadowolenie stawiasz ponad dobro kraju, ponad dobro królowej, która przecież musi się nauczyć, musi się oswoić, którą przecież zaraz zostawisz…  
    — …ale to nie chodzi o to, co chcę, tylko o to, co muszę — dokończyła z ciężkim westchnieniem Anais.  
    Najgorszą rzeczą było, że agent nawet nie mógł zaprzeczyć.  
    — Wszyscy coś musimy — przypomniała łagodnie kobieta. — Na tym polega życie.  
    — Mhm. I polityka — dodała odruchowo mała.  
    Brzmiała tak, jakby miała iść na ścięcie, z nutą nieodwracalnej rozpaczy. Saskia z Roche'em wymienili zatroskane spojrzenia.  
    — Są różne definicje polityki — szepnęła ciepło kobieta. — Bardzo różne. Ta, w którą wierzę, mówi, że nie ma różnicy między polityką a życiem, że każdy nasz krok wśród innych ludzi to polityka – że politykowanie jest tak naturalne, jak oddychanie, bo człowiek jest istotą stadną. Musi mieć innych naokoło siebie. Polityka to tylko… przejaw naturalnej potrzeby człowieka. I każdy ma prawo być jej częścią. To – to wspólnota, nie przekleństwo. W to wierzymy w Dolinie Pontaru. Mogę ci opowiedzieć więcej, jeśli chcesz. Mogę ci opowiedzieć, co chcemy… co budujemy. Razem z Yeylią. Ale pozwolisz wujkowi iść.  
    Rzecz wzbudziła zainteresowanie dziewczynki – oczy jej rozbłysły, otworzyła usta, jakby chciała zadawać pytania, które dopiero ostatni warunek Saskii wstrzymał. Vernonowi przyszło naraz do głowy, że faktycznie, dotąd „polityka" było używane przy królowej głównie jako zasłona, ostateczna instancja zbijająca wszelkie argumenty i nikt nigdy chyba nie próbował szczegółowo wytłumaczyć małej, co to owa wszechwładna polityka jest. Najpewniej uznając, że będą jeszcze mieli czas na filozofię albo uważając temat zbyt skomplikowany. Banda durni.  
    Nawet jeśli mężczyzna sam do końca filozofii politycznej nie rozumiał, to cóż, on był prostym żołnierzem, nie władcą kraju.  
    — Czyli muszę pozwolić wujkowi iść — jęknęła Anais niemal męczeńsko, wyskakując z łóżka i rzucając się agentowi na szyję.  
    Ściskał dziecko przez chwilę, potem pocałował, życzył – w długich, na przemian formalnych i czułych zdaniach – dobrej nocy, wreszcie wyszedł, chyba równie zraniony, jak ono.  
    Saskia wyszła na chwilę za nim, zawołać po Yeylię.  
    — Wasza Wysokość…  
    — Saskia.  
    — Pani, więc — mruknął Roche. — Skąd pani wiedziała, że nie śpimy? Nie chcemy na przyszłość budzić pół miasta… — Uprzejma wymówka.  
    — Iorweth zauważył światło i dał mi znać. — Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, jakby stwierdzała oczywistość. — On nigdy nie śpi o tej porze. Nie może, zawsze się budził w tej czarnej godzinie, tuż przed świtem, kiedy sen jest podobno najgłębszy. Chodzi po mieście, czyta albo pracuje jakieś dwie godziny, a potem dosypia, jeśli jest okazja.  
    Odpowiedź wzmogła tylko irytację mężczyzny.  
    — Akurat. Kiedy mu wyrżnęliśmy oddział, w tej czarnej godzinie, a juści, to spał jak dziecko, oszukaliśmy warty i prawie go na posłaniu dorwaliśmy tamtej nocy…  
    Już wymawiając słowa, zdał sobie sprawę, że były błędem, wynikającym ze zmęczenia, nie dość szybkiego kojarzenia faktów. Błędem, który będzie wyglądał na złośliwość albo co gorsza głupotę. Saskia była jednak wyrozumiała.  
    — Tak, oczywiście: zawsze od tamtej nocy — doprecyzowała, tonem w stylu tego, którego używamy do dyskusji o kolorze ścian. — Ciaran też o tym wspominał. Kiedy decydowałam, że będziemy razem sypiali — teraz w jej głosie zadźwięczała demonstracyjna nuta.  
    Zapadła cisza, którą dziewczyna przerwała dość rychło, gwałtownie wyrzucając z siebie słowa. Jakby się bała, że nie zdąży, że Vernon wreszcie posłucha i pójdzie spać.  
    — Nie umie zaufać wartom. Tak myślę.  
    I się po prostu boi, nadal, dopowiedział mężczyzna, czego nie chcesz powiedzieć na głos, pani. Szok uszkodzonego ego mu pozostał.  
    — Wtedy przepadł cały jego oddział – jemu zależy na elfach najbardziej na świecie. Bardziej tylko na sprawie, ale idee, w które się aż tak wierzy, nie należą do świata.  
    Jemu najbardziej zależało, przemknęło przez głowę agentowi, teraz mu najbardziej zależy na tobie, pani. Iorweth już zdradził i Roche bardzo, bardzo pragnąłby być przy chwili, gdy tamten to wreszcie dostrzeże.

 

  
    Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka do Vernona dotarła, gdy się budził, była nucona elfia pieśń wojskowa,  _My_ ,  _pierwsza brygada_. Wpadł więc w odruchową panikę i otwierając oczy, już wstawał, już sięgał pod poduszkę po sztylet, już był gotów do walki.  
    W następnych sekundach doprzytomniał na tyle, by zarejestrować, że melodię nuci Anais, rysująca coś z zapałem. Obok na kanapie siedziała Yeylia, najwyraźniej dając dziecku wskazówki. Sytuacja była więc bezpieczna. Vernon sklął w duchu. Był w Vergen, powinien się zacząć przyzwyczajać do nieludzkiej propagandy.  
    Aczkolwiek fakt, że owa propaganda najwyraźniej już zaraziła jego królową, co najmniej irytował. Nawet jeśli agent, patrząc na elfkę, przyznawał, iż tamta prawdopodobnie nauczyła małą piosenki bez cienia złej woli; innych niż ideologiczne raczej nie znała.  
    — Zły sen? — skomentowała jego gwałtowne przebudzenie dziewczynka.  
    Potaknął, pomijając szczegóły.  
    — A co wy tu robicie? — spytał z niepokojem.  
    Jej Wysokość nie powinna go z pewnością widywać w nocnym dezabilu. Scoia'tael nie powinno go widywać bezbronnego. On powinien się obudzić, kiedy tylko ktoś wszedł. I nie powinien spać do popołudnia, a sądząc z odcienia światła, jednak się mu przytrafiło.  
    — Vanarael koniecznie chciała być obok ciebie. Czemu miałabym jej zabraniać? Rysować można wszędzie. — Kapitan wzruszyła ramionami. — Wzięłam ją na ręce, żeby cicho wejść i cię nie zbudzić. Może i fechtuję tylko średnio, ale podchodzić wroga sam pułkownik lepiej nie umie — dodała z uśmiechem. — Dopiero nucenie cię wyrwało...  
    — Wcale nie! — prychnęła gwałtownie Anais. — Nuciłam wcześniej dwie piosenki i wujek spał.  
    Temerskie piosenki, zgadł Roche. Nadal wszakże: nie powinien sobie pozwolić na spanie przy jakichkolwiek dźwiękach. Nawet po kilku dniach niemal ciągłego czuwania.  
    — Która godzina?  
    — Po drugiej. Krótko spałeś, niecałe dziesięć godzin... — ton Yeylii sugerował, że powinien natychmiast ponownie zasnąć i przestać zawracać im głowę.  
    — Z połowę za dużo.  
    — Nie po tylu bezsennych nocach.  
    Vernon nie był w nastroju na kłótnie. Poza tym, pozycja tego, który przyjmuje kobiety – w tym własną królową – w stroju nocnym, zdecydowanie mu ewentualne spory utrudniała. Jasne, różne rzeczy na dworze Foltesta się działy, w różnych stanach Jego Wysokość agent widywał, zwłaszcza po hucznych ucztach, jednak między Foltestem a dziewięciolatką, choćby i rzeczonego córką, istniała pewna różnica.  
    Rzeczonego córka, odłożywszy porządnie, równo papier i węgiel, wdrapała się teraz na łóżko i siadła obok mężczyzny. Szlachta, deliberował tenże, mnie zaraz po wojnie zabije.  
    — Co dzisiaj robiłaś? — zapytał, próbując jakoś doprowadzić sytuację do normalności.  
    Dziecko wybuchnęło szczebiotem.  
    — Ciocia Yeylia się mną rano zajęła, bo ze mną spała, a wstałyśmy raniutko, ciocia pokazała mi cały dwór, pokazała mi Vergen, spotkaliśmy wujka Jaskra na placu targowym – znaczy, wujek Jaskier był w karczmie, ale wujek Zoltan go poprosił – w ogóle wszyscy powiedzieli, żebym do nich mówiła per „wujek" i się nie przejmowała protokołem, bo to nie zjazd czarodziejek, a wujek Yerpen nazwał czarodziejki tak, jak Talar, i ciocia Yeylia prawie go zabiła, że mnie deprawuje – a, więc wyciągnęli wujka Jaskra, że ma mi coś zaśpiewać – i zaśpiewał mi swoją balladę o Saskii, i obiecał, że skomponuje jakąś na moją cześć, a potem poszliśmy wszyscy zwiedzić katakumby, a potem dopadł nas markiz Fayatte i powiedział, że musimy ułożyć plan lekcji — stwierdziło z wyraźnym żalem. — A potem przyszłyśmy tu, żeby poćwiczyć rysowanie, bo jak od jutra zacznę lekcje, to wolnej chwili nie będę miała... Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze poprosiłam o dodatkowe z łuku, a ciocia powiedziała, że będzie mnie uczyć skradania, w ogóle skrytobójstwa, w zastępstwie ciebie, jak pojedziesz — entuzjazm wrócił do głosu dziewczynki, znów podskakiwała nieco na łóżku.  
    Roche miał nadzieję, że udaje się mu wyglądać na równie zadowolonego, choć wizja Wiewiórek, uczących jego królową mordowania ludzi, jakoś weszła mu pod powieki i za nic nie chciała wyjść. Oczywiście przesadzał. Przesadzał, bo w końcu umiejętności partyzanckie w obecnej sytuacji się małej raczej przydadzą, sam ją ich uczył – niemniej, żadna liczba logicznych argumentów nie mogła mu zrównoważyć mdlącej, powracającej obawy.  
    — I rysunku — mruknęła łagodnie elfka, jakby zauważywszy niepokój mężczyzny. — Poza tym, plan zajęć zireael naszej jest godny władczyni. Sztuki wyzwolone, etykieta, polityka, taktyka oraz strategia, historia, muzyka, taniec...  
    — Etykieta — westchnęła Anais, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem. — Matematyka albo biologia, albo taktyka, albo rysunki są chociaż ciekawe – wszystko jest ciekawe poza protokołem! Ale etykieta jest potrzebna, wiem — dodała zrezygnowana. — Markiz mi tłumaczył. Władca musi wiedzieć, kiedy i jak bardzo jest niegrzeczny, żeby móc dobrze manipulować ludźmi i prowadzić skuteczną politykę. O. Markiz opowiedział mi historię drobnej wojny z powodu źle położonej przy obiedzie serwetki, chcesz usłyszeć, wujku?  
    Wujek historię znał od kulis, więc wiedział, że nie do końca o serwetkę w niej chodziło – o pretekst raczej. Ale owszem, z dyplomatycznego punktu widzenia rzecz się rozpoczęła od serwetki, osobiście ją podkładał, więc potaknął i wysłuchał opowieści, uwikłanej w miliony dygresji, a potem następnej, następnej, jeszcze następnej, aż Yeylia przypomniała małej, że mają jeszcze zobaczyć plac ćwiczeń. Królowa schwyciła rysunki, wyszła, machając „wujkowi" ręką. Kapitan skinęła sztywno głową, zagarniając dziewczynkę niemal zaborczym gestem, ledwie ta odeszła od Vernona.  
    Który w sumie odetchnął, bo wreszcie się mógł spokojnie ubrać. Rozpocząć dzień, choćby z opóźnieniem. Nim jednak przeszedł do tych praktycznych czynności, zakurzył fajkę, Świadomość, że Wiewiórki ot, tak, wpadają mu do sypialni i oglądają w rozespanym, cholernie bezbronnym dezabilu, zdecydowania usprawiedliwiała sięgnięcie po środki odprężające i kilka chwil błogiego lenistwa. Nazwę to medytacją, syczał w duchu agent, nad chędożoną ironią losu.

 

  
    Vergen, uznała po kilku tygodniach Anais, było fantastyczne. Oczywiście, nie tak fantastyczne jak Wyzima albo zamek rodowy mam... Arjana, z nieskończoną wprost ilością kryjówek i tajnych przejść, nadal jednak całkiem fantastyczne.  
    Po pierwsze, był tu wąwóz. To było nieco dławiące na początku, wydawało się, że te wielkie skalne ściany zaraz człowieka przygniotą, ale potem, jak się już przywykło, to rzecz sprawiała całkiem ciekawe wrażenie, takiego obcowania z groźną, nieujarzmioną naturą, jak to mówił wujek Jaskier. Po drugie, Vergen mieszkało praktycznie pod ziemią. Mieszkanie pod ziemią, w norkach czy jamach, czy pieczarach miało w sobie coś wielce poetycznego i dziewczyna była na początku nawet nieco rozczarowana, gdy się okazało, że to takie udomowione pieczary, wielkie piwnice bardziej, z dywanami, arrasami, meblami i wszystkim. Nie dała jednak nic po sobie poznać – bo i długo nie żałowała, zaraz ją zajęły nowe odkrycia. Vergen miało park, na przykład, bardzo ładny, choć malutki, z fontanną nawet. I sadzaweczką. Oraz bardzo skomplikowany, a przez to interesujący, system pobierania wody ze źródeł głębinowych. Rozprowadzano ją potem do studni, a na zamku nawet bezpośrednio do komnat, bo dwór był w pełni skanalizowany (Anais chyba z dziesięć razy musiała powtórzyć słowo, nim się go nauczyła).  
    Vergen, po ente i najważniejsze, miało mostki. Mostki natychmiast zafascynowały Anais. Można było na nich siedzieć, majtając nogami, jeśli akurat nikt nie przechodził, można było na nich się kołysać trochę albo stać i patrzeć w dół, aż się kręciło w głowie od wysokości (aczkolwiek, bogami a prawdą, zwykle któryś z wujków zaraz ją ściągał, blady z przerażenia). Albo po prostu obserwować ulice, codzienną krzątaninę, życie.  
    Obserwowanie jest potrzebne władcom. Ale poza tym było pasjonujące, bo najbardziej fantastyczną rzeczą w Vergen byli mieszkańcy. Królowa nie widziała dotąd tylu nieludzi. Ludzi zresztą tutaj też było sporo, tłok panował wielki, bo Dolina Pontaru, jak tłumaczyła ciocia Saskia oraz markiz, cieszyła się niezwykłym okresem prosperity, wobec czego rzesze ściągały, by spróbować tu szczęścia. Rzesze tak wielkie, że samo Vergen już nie było w stanie pomieścić, a że wąwóz uniemożliwiał stworzenie podgrodzia, to bujnie rozwijały się – czy raczej odbudowywały się – okoliczne wsie, które rychło zaczęły pełnić podobną, aprowizacyjną-rzemieślniczą, funkcję.  
    Tłumy były arcyciekawe. Krasnoludy, na przykład, lubiły kolorowe stroje, dużo klęły, okazywały emocje, miały dużo znajomych i wszędzie chodziły stadnie. Wyraźnie lubiły towarzystwo. A takie elfy nie, w większości siedziały same, tylko z rodziną, mówiły dużo, ale tak jakoś... Jak papa, Foltest kiedy był złośliwy albo chciał okazać godność władzy królewskiej. Jakby przemawiały zawsze. Elfy się mało przytulały i mało krzyczały, i nie zapraszały tak łatwo obcych do domów, a chodziły zawsze wyprostowane. Ich dzieci, latające po podwórku, zachowywały się już normalniej; mało ich żyło, tylko kilka w mieście, pewnie dlatego sprawiały niekiedy wrażenie nieco rozpuszczonych. Anais bawiła się z nimi i resztą dzieciarni. Kiedy miała czas. Czyli rzadko.  
    Poza ludźmi, krasnoludami i elfami w Vergen mieszkały jeszcze niziołki, a nawet trójka mimików – królowa nie miała pojęcia, iż to mimiki, nie kolejni ludzie, dopiero Zoltan jej powiedział. Mimiki czy mimikowie (nie była pewna, a głupio czułaby się, pytając) żyli z kolei w poligamicznym związku, jak dziewczynce zdradził wujek Jaskier. Zaraz potem ciocia Yeylia zrzuciła go ze stołka, ostrzegając, że jeszcze słowo, a posmakuje tolerancji Scoia'tael.  
    Niziołki były zwykle ruchliwe, ubrane nawet bardziej kolorowo niż krasnoludy, wiecznie robiły interesy. Głównie z krasnoludami, ale z ludźmi też. Elfy, zauważyła Anais, raczej nie robiły interesów. To znaczy, pracowały, jak wszyscy, w najróżniejszych zawodach, poza pracą nie sprawiały jednak wrażenia zajętych pomnażaniem majątku. Nie urządzały wyprzedaży domowych, nie spekulowały walutą ani towarami – po kilkunastu dniach bacznej obserwacji królowa doskonale wiedziała, kto spekuluje, zresztą, o tym wiedział nawet wujek Jaskier – nie wpadały na pomysły genialnych biznesów. Biznesów takich otwierano w Vergen ze sto tygodniowo. Większość rychło padała, ale ich właściciele niespecjalnie się tym przejmowali, w następnym tygodniu otwierali po prostu nowy interes. Kraj na tym wszystkim podobno zarabiał. Cel jest niczym, ruch jest wszystkim, jak to powiedział wujek Cecil.  
    Vergen było w każdym razie fantastyczne. I żyły w nim trolle, podmiejskie trolle. Bardzo miłe trolle, jak sprawdziła, wbrew oporom wujka Vernona.

 

  
    Anais, po wstępnych formalnościach, rzuciła się oglądać zgromadzone w chatynce trolli zbiory czaszek. Roche zastanawiał się, czy drobny ubytek na honorze związany z zasłabnięciem nie będzie jednak wyjściem lepszym niż patrzenie, jak wielki, potencjalnie zabójczo groźny troll bierze jego królową w swoje wielkie łapska i podnosi, by mogła dokładniej obejrzeć czaszkę jakiegoś olbrzymiego zwierzęcia – chyba czegoś w stylu przerośniętej jaszczurki, ale Vernon nie miał pewności – zawieszoną jako ozdoba pod sufitem.  
    — Może ja mu zabronię jej dotykać. A jej podchodzić. Niech porozmawiają na odległość. Jak pani myśli? — spytał szeptem Saskię.  
    — Obrażą się. To znaczy, one nie, ale to byłby powód do urazy. Że je traktujesz, jak dzikie bestie. Przecież nic małej nie zrobią.  
    — Trolle jedzą ludzi i nieludzi — przypomniał grobowo agent, jeszcze zniżając głos.  
    — Ale te nie. Te są przyjaciółmi Geralta, jak ty. I wolnymi obywatelami Vergen. Nie jedzą innych wolnych obywateli. Ani w ogóle nikogo z ras rozumnych. A już na pewno nie jedzą moich gości i moich przyjaciół. Bardzo są mi za tych wolnych obywateli wdzięczne, zupełnie nie wiem, czemu, przecież się im należy, walczyły z nami...  
    Naiwny idealizm kobiety był udawany przynajmniej w aspekcie naiwnym, tyle Roche już wiedział, słuchał więc przemowy o republikańskich wartościach jednym uchem, skoncentrowany głównie na dziewczynce. I trollach, które właśnie z pewną dumą – o ile mężczyzna poprawnie interpretował emocję – pokazywały małej kolejne eksponaty, opowiadając przy okazji o okolicznościach, w jakich je upolowały. Znaczy, troll opowiadał, jego żona co chwilę wtrącała tylko, żeby nie przesadzał, bo to było całkiem inaczej, po czym wstawiała swoją wersję, znacznie umniejszającą zasługi męża.  
    W tym obrazku było rzeczywiście coś niezwykle ludzkiego. Normalnego, poprawił się Vernon, a potem własny rasizm go zirytował. Wolał o sobie myśleć jako o chłodnym profesjonaliście. Jeśli już w ogóle musiał introspekcji dokonywać.  
    — ...A poza tym stworzyliśmy specjalny system dotacji — zakończyła Smokobójczyni.  
    — Przepraszam, dotacji? — bąknął agent.  
    — Tak. Dla trolli. W ramach funduszy pomocowych, wyrównywania szans, kapitału spójności i takich tam. Nieważne, jak rzecz nazwać, grunt w tym, że dostają dotacje za to, że nie zajmują się swoimi zwykłymi obowiązkami... to znaczy, naturalnymi zachowaniami, bo dbanie o mosty to piękny i przydatny rzeczpospolitej obyczaj... Chodzi o szkodliwe nawyki, na przykład zjadanie ludzi. Dopłacamy do każdego hektara terenu wchodzącego w obręb ich terytorium łowieckiego za to, że nie korzystają z owego terytorium. Znaczy, nie korzystają w szkodliwy sposób. System świetnie działa.  
    Mężczyzna miał szczękę nadal w zawiasach. Powyżej szyi. To zadziwiające, bo przysiągłby, że powinien ją mieć w okolicach kostek.  
    — A co będzie, jak fundusze się skończą? — wyjąkał.  
    Kobieta machnęła ręką.  
    — Och, mamy nadzieję, że do tego czasu zmienią zdanie o ludziach i z własnej woli zaprzestaną pożerania ich. W końcu z nami walczyły, razem, to z pewnością krok w dobrym kierunku... Sądzę, że te kilka lat wystarczy, by zaszczepić im nowe nawyki.  
    Czyli, przetłumaczył sobie w duchu Roche, by się spasły i rozleniwiły za bardzo, by umieć powrócić do skutecznych polowań na coś inteligentnego oraz uzbrojonego. Tego nie powiedział, rzucił za to z przekąsem:  
    — No, to samo pani zwykle mówi o Iorwecie, ciekawym, jak zareaguje, gdy się dowie, że trolle tak...  
    Saskia weszła mu w słowo, tonem stalowym, spojrzeniem morderczym.  
    — Jedno słowo na ten temat, na dowolny temat, który mu krzywdę zrobi, a skończysz w piecu. Hutniczym.  
    Vernon zakasłał manierycznie.  
    — Żartowałem.  
    Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
    — Ja oczywiście też.  
    — A to z jakiego zwierzątka? — dopytywała się tymczasem beztrosko Anais, wskazując na kolejne szkielety.  
    Być może chwila była więc niezła na ucieczkę w wyparcia i introspekcje, dumał major. „Być może" przeszło w pewność, gdy dziewczynka, dostawszy odpowiedź „harpii", oznajmiła, że nigdy nie widziała harpii. Na co oczywiście trolle odparły, wielce zdumione, że przecież tutaj w lasku i wąwozach od harpii aż się roi.  
    Dalszy ciąg – w postaci agenta rozpaczliwych i daremnych prób zapobiegnięcia wycieczce harpioznawczej – był do przewidzenia. Vernon, jako się rzekło, pobłagał i popróbował, wszyscy go, jako się rzekło, zignorowali, bo przecież żadna harpia nie jest tak głupia, by atakować trolla, po czym wyruszono.  
    Wycieczka się udała, wbrew obawom Roche'a. Saskia znała idealny punkt widokowy, a co jaka harpia podfrunęła za blisko, to jedno donośne mruknięcie trolla, połączone z uniesioną groźnie prawicą, wystarczało, by ptaszysko, zmądrzawszy gwałtownie, odleciało, skrzecząc zirytowanym tonem. Wycieczka się udała, królowa zmęczyła zaś, więc w drodze powrotnej, niesiona przez trolla na barana, chociaż początkowo co chwilę kręciła głową, rozglądając się na boki, podziwiając to widok na nizinę, to las, usnęła, ledwie weszli w znajome, monotonne ściany wąwozu.  
    By się obudzić, ku niezadowoleniu Vernona, który rad by już skończyć wizytę, w trollowym domostwie. I uznać, że trollom, poza zwyczajowym kawałem mięsa, który przynieśli, przychodząc w gości, należy jeszcze dać obrazek.  
    Agent nie był pewien, czy te stworzenia w ogóle rozumieją koncept przedstawień figuratywnych. Rozumiały, jak się okazało. Ba, miały w domu specjalną ścianę na malunki, zwykle dokonane jeszcze przez ich przodków. Narysowanie czegoś u kogoś na ścianie uchodziło najwyraźniej za wielki zaszczyt w ichniej kulturze – co z kolei wywołało w mężczyźnie rozważania, co się stanie, jeśli obrazek nie będzie dość dobrej jakości.  
    Saskia martwiła się raczej, cokolwiek teatralnie i z ewidentnej niewiedzy co do tempa rozwoju ludzkich dzieci, że królowa, której na samą wizją mazania po ścianie rozbłysły oczy, zechce teraz ozdabiać pokoje w całym dworze.  
    — Nie histeryzuj, przecież oni wiedzą, że wy nie umiecie, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, rysować, że tylko kopiujecie, podrabiacie. Pozwalają jej na to, bo ją lubią i w dowód swojej tolerancji, i dla zrozumienia między rasami...  
    — Jak to „nie umiemy rysować"? — zdumiał się Roche. — A one niby...?  
    A potem zobaczył tę ścianę, chronioną, jak się okazało, przed światłem słonecznym i blaknięciem przez wielką... szafę, z braku lepszego słowa. Słów Vernonowi chwilowo zaś zbrakło.  
    „Obrazki" trolli nie przypominały co prawda tych ludzkich. Ani trochę. W ogóle nie próbowały odtwarzać rzeczywistości, przedstawiać świata. Zamiast tego stanowiły kompozycje z wielokolorowych, skomplikowanych linii, plam, kleksów, niekiedy figur geometrycznych, ułożonych w jakimś niepokojącym porządku. Wszystko to było niewątpliwie chaotyczne, niewątpliwie – cóż, abstrakcyjne czy emocjonalne, bo przecież nijak nie-rzeczywiste – lecz równocześnie bez wątpienia stał za tym zamysł, jakaś genialna inteligencja twórcza, bo rozkład tych plam i kolorów, i linii jednak jakoś poruszał, za każdym razem. I był już to pełen grozy, już to piękny. Na pewno świadomy, przypadkowość była tylko pozorna. Agent, jak to agent, natychmiast jął dostrzegać wzory oraz zasady.  
    — Bardzo to śliczne — oznajmiła solennie Anais, zaczynając już wskazywać palcem i przerywając w pół gestu, bo uświadomiła sobie, że tak nie wolno. — Tamto granatowe z czerwonym i pomarańczowym zwłaszcza. Myśli się o wybuchach i życiu, jak się na patrzy.  
    Roche obstawiał, że strzelała z uprzejmości.Troll się rozpromienił, bo malunek, jak się okazało, popełnił jego ojciec. Zaraz dał królowej zmieszane z wodą barwniki, rzucił „malujta, jak chceta, jak ludź, my przeca rozumimy, że mały ludź, to jak ludź maluje".  
    Dziewczyna, zafascynowana i przejęta – aż język zaczęła przygryzać, Saskia musiała jej przypomnieć, że to nieprotokołowo, a poza tym wrogowie będą widzieli jej zdenerwowanie, jeśli sobie nawyk wyrobi – narysowała, z pietyzmem, powoli, siebie, Roche'a, Saskię i oba trolle. Bardzo dziecinnie, grubymi kreskami, w prostych kształtach, za to zużywając chyba wszystkie kolory. Próbując też, jakimś cudem, zastosować rady Yeylii, bo postaci, choć uproszczone aż do symboli, miały kończyny zgięte w stawach na znak tego, że się poruszają. No i zachowane były wszelkie proporcje. Z grubsza.  
    — Bardzo lubię, jak na coś małego ludzia — pochwalił na końcu troll.  
    Vernon na owo „jak" się skrzywił. Mała pokraśniała.

 

  
    — Małe ludzie są miłe — westchnęła wieczorem trollica.  
    — Ano — potaknął jej mąż. — Czasem.  
    — Dobrze, że nasi przodkowie je rzadko jedli. Tylko duże ludzie.  
    — Małe ludzie są chude i małe. Czekali, aż się utuczą — mruknął sennie troll. — I urosną.  
    — Tak czy siak, tak lepiej, żeby małych ludziów nie jeść — zakończyła sprawę jego żona. — Tak jest... tak bardziej... tak jest, jak trzeba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C. mi narysowała śliczną ilustrację do tego rozdziału! Małe ja jest wdzięczne i bardzo dziękuję!
> 
> http://cahir-the-witcher.deviantart.com/art/FANart-Anais-family-portrait-470473920  
> http://papierowybandyta.tumblr.com/post/92763918472/polski-trollom-poza-zwyczajowym-kawalem


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O, proszę, doszliśmy do drugiego rozdziału i polityki. Jesteśmy z siebie dumni (klepie "siebie", czymkolwiek jest, po łebku).
> 
> Z różnych innych rzeczy, które zmieniłam, bo mi przeszkadzały w kanonie: spisek był taki... niesamowicie niemądry. Wobec czego, jeśli tu będzie wzmiankowany, a będzie, to tak ogólnikowo, dzięki czemu, zapełniając owo miejsce puste, wszyscy wymyślimy sobie lepsze spiski, pal sześć, jakie, grunt, że lepsze (z drugiej strony, jak marudziłam przy milionach innych fików, jestem może zbyt wymagająca; kolejne lata polskiej polityki, w tym zagranicznej, sugerują, że to może jednak był realistyczny poziom spisku, przynajmniej w naszym wydaniu). Ponieważ spisek był niemądry, zachowanie Henselta było równie niemądre, zabijanie Henselta było szczytowo głupie, to tego wszystkiego niet, Henselt dycha, wszyscy-wszyscy-wszyscy ludzie Roche'a nie żyją, żadnego tam liczenia wisielców i kombinowania, kogo twórcy nie zmieścili na belce, a skoro Ves musi najwyraźniej zdaniem twórców wyżyć, to znaleźliśmy jej funkcję fabularną, nawet bardzo ważną i całą linię narracji, i w ogóle; ale nie tak, że ją sobie puszczają wolno, tylko przynajmniej zaraz sprzedają pierwszym handlarzom, żeby oni ją z kolei spieniężyli. Czyli ląduje w burdelu.
> 
> Cóż, skoro Vergen stoi, to tamta ścieżka i tak nie mogła zajść identycznie, azaliż nie? ;)

Słońce jest w twarzy mojej pani,  
strumień w jej głosie szemrze,  
ale w jej duszy śnieżna zamieć,  
serca nikt nie dosiężnie.

 _Ballad miłosnych zebrania_ ; utwórprzypisywany Jaskrowi

Stara ma uda wielkie, jak głazy, to lubię ją!  
Stara ma palce, jak drwa polana, to lubię ją!  
Stara ma dłonie, jak koło młyńskie, to lubię ją!  
Stara mi robi elfy z cebulką, to lubią ją!

Fragmenty liczącej ponad sto wersów miłosnej ballady trolli, w tłumaczeniu ich własnym, spisanej z pamięci przez Jej Wysokość, Anais La Valette, publikowanej w  _Kwiaty i łajno_ :  _zbiór twórczości ludowej ras wszelakich_

 

Cesarzowa Nilfgaardu, królowa Cintry, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon czekała w sypialniach swojej stolicy na Jakuba Mausa, swojego dworskiego kochanka. Czy raczej: mężczyznę, który od czasu przybycia ładne kilka miesięcy temu bardzo się starał tę rolę pełnić. Emablował dziewczynę, pisał dla niej wiersze, wynajmował muzyków, walczył w pojedynkach. Wszystko zgodne z ideałem, czyste i bezcielesne. Miał przecież, jak zapewniał, dla pani swojego serca jedynie najgłębszą cześć oraz takiż szacunek.  
    Zjawisko było w życiu młodej królowej nowe. Bardzo nowe, bo innych dotąd odstraszał jej tytuł, słynne przywiązanie Cesarza oraz brak zachęty ze strony kobiety, która jakoś wszystkie swoje relacje z ludźmi nawiązywała, podtrzymywała i traktowała kompletnie nieerotycznie.  
    Fakt, że Emhyr, chociaż ją niewątpliwie kochał – i to było źródło jej siły oraz wręcz absurdalnego szczęścia – nigdy jej nawet nie dotknął, nigdy z choćby cieniem pożądania, mógł mieć z tym sposobem bycia coś wspólnego. Cirilla odebrała oficjalne porady od hrabiny Congreve, mogła je nawet recytować z pamięci, były to jednak suche teksty i równie suche gesty, nie znaczące nic bez realnej praktyki. Której to praktyki absolutnie nie miała gdzie zdobyć.  
    Nie chodziło o to, że nie miała potrzeb. Miewała sny, które, sądząc z tego, co jako „pikantne" opowiadały sobie jej dwórki, zawstydziłyby co delikatniejsze matki dzieciom. Bywały dni, że niemal każde, najdrobniejsze nawet doznanie wprawiało ją w drżenie: muśniecie gałęzi wzbudzało dreszcze, wejście w chłodną, niezmąconą taflę wody – rumieniec. Wszystko to były jakieś przedsionki rozkoszy, całkiem przyjemne. Nie chodziło więc o chłód królowej, chodziło o politykę.  
    Żona diuka mogłaby jeszcze się wdać w romans czy po prostu sprowadzić sobie urzędowego kochanka. Żona cesarza musiała być poza podejrzeniami, zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji politycznej. Kłopoty przy sukcesji to jeden problem – znacznie szybciej spiskująca szlachta postawiłaby „nierządnicę" w stan oskarżenia, wymusiła rozwód, a potem jęła wykpiwać władcę. Rzecz nie wchodziła w rachubę. Zresztą, dziewczyna nie chciała zdradzać męża. Jeśli już czegokolwiek śmiałaby od niego i losu chcieć – czegokolwiek więcej – to raczej, by Emhyr się nią zainteresował pod kątem bardziej zmysłowym. Emhyr, nie żaden dworski gach, choćby nawet przystojny, bogaty, pełen pieśni, komplementów oraz eksperiencji w sprawach łoża. Choćby nawet gotów, jak Jakub, podcinać sobie żyły, skakać z okna tudzież dawać inne dowody zadurzenia.  
    Co nie zmieniało faktu, że samo zainteresowanie gacha było nowe, miłe, pouczające. Rzecz kobieta traktowała początkowo jako dziwną, pogłębioną formę przyjaźni, dla niepoznaki tylko przebranej w romansowe fatałaszki, rychło jednak poczuła rodzaj ekscytacji. Zainteresowanie mężczyzny schlebiało, jego pokorne oddanie, gotowość na każde skinienie, chęć spełnienia każdego, nawet najgłupszego kaprysu – takiego, jakie Cirilla nigdy nie odważyłaby się przedstawić Cesarzowi – wszystko to otwierało przed nią świat nowych doznań, świat absolutnej władzy, jaką tylko nad zakochanym mężczyzną mieć można. Władzy tak potężnej, jak ta królów, a przy tym, jak się dziewczynie zdawało, mniej politycznej, bardziej beztroskiej, osobistej.  
    Podobnie się czuła, gdy po raz pierwszy przyjechała do „swojego" królestwa i poznała, jak bardzo uniżenie traktuje ją „jej" – jej, już naprawdę jej, przywykła – lud, z jaką atencją traktowane są jej wszelkie życzenia oraz potrzeby. Dotyczyło to jednak zawsze spraw państwa, w sprawach prywatnych nigdy nie śmiałaby, mimo próśb męża, wyrazić niepytana choćby cienia odblasku powidoku swojej woli. Emhyr był niewątpliwie panem jej serca oraz sytuacji politycznej.  
    Tutaj, w tym śmiesznym nibyromansie, panią była ona. Urocze, zabawne uczucie, które od paru miesięcy smakowała. Szczęśliwe. Bardzo dla niej fortunne, bo miesiące przebywania z dala od Cesarza, który został w Nilfgaardzie, zaczynały ją już wpędzać w melancholię. Tęsknota, żal, zazdrość napełniały ją smutkiem, którego żadne bale czy polowania nie mogły rozproszyć, a który, co najgorsze, stawał się widoczny. Smutek Cesarzowej to temat zaś par exellence polityczny, powód do plotek i szpiegowskich raportów. Zwłaszcza w czas wojny.  
    Poza tym, gdzieś w kąciku serca Cirilla przyznawała, że miała była nadzieję, iż wieści o jej konkurencie dotrą do Emhyra, a ten, przejęty, przyjedzie do Cintry albo zabierze małżonkę do siebie, w każdym razie: poświęci jej trochę czasu.  
    Dziewczyna zacisnęła leciutko wargi, wspominając w duszy te kilka radosnych miesięcy niewinnego, po młodzieńczemu ciekawskiego flirtowania. Oczywiście ono również się okazało polityką.  
    List od Vattiera leżał schowany w skrytce sekretarzyka, opatrzonej magicznymi pieczęciami. List, równie dobrze zabezpieczony, był dwornie obfity w formalne konwenansa, komplementa oraz insze mariwodaże – i zwięzły we właściwej treści. Maus, oznajmiało owe pismo, należy do spisku wymierzonego w Ich Wysokości, ufać mu nie wolno, udaje przyjaźń, by Jej Wysokość skompromitować. Vattier sam by z wielką rozkoszą gadzinie łeb – tudzież inne organy, o których przy kobietach nie zwykł rozmawiać – urżnął, gdyby nie to, że spisek jest jeszcze, o czym donosi z wielkim wstydem i rozpaczą, nie do końca rozpracowany. Nie mogą spłoszyć zdrajców pochopnym działaniem, niechże więc Jej Wysokość dalej Mausa zwodzi, nic mu nie mówi, ma się na baczności, najdrobniejszych powodów do plotek nie daje.  
    Dopisek ręką męża potwierdzał, że de Rideaux nie kłamie, a on sam „szaleje z niepokoju", ale przecież przyjechać nie może, by nie spłoszyć intrygantów. Niech będzie dzielna, myśli o nim i dobru imperium, „służba ludowi na wielkie nas niekiedy próby wystawia". I tak dalej, i tym podobne, i w ten gust.  
    Vattier był z Cesarzem, dumała królowa, znacznie wcześniej niż ja. Zaufany, nawet tę aferę z Canthrią przetrwał. Miły człowiek, dla Jej Wysokości przynajmniej. Bezwzględny, w swoim fachu dobry podobno – a duszy kobiecej, chociaż niby tyle w wywiadzie siedział, ni trochę nie rozumie, jak widać. Cirilla zacmokała z zimnym rozbawieniem.  
    Ostatnie tygodnie wypełniło jej wahanie, owszem, a co ją wstrzymywało, czy lęk, czy tkliwość duszy, czy słabość do Jakuba, to jedni bogowie wiedzą. Skoro się już jednak zdecydowała, to miłe poczucie celu i pewności, i takiego... bycia ponad, ponad emocjami, czułostkami, wszystkim głupim, ludzkim – pokazało się być znacznie milszym niż te romanse.  
    — Polityka i intrygi, hrabio Rideaux — szepnęła drwiąco, podchodząc do lustra, mierzwiąc trochę włosy, opuszczając dekolt sukni, przypominając sobie rady pani Stelli. — Służba królom, hrabio, nas niekiedy na wielkie próby wystawia.  
    Jakub zapukał chwilę później i dziewczyna, wykorzystawszy wszystkie nowopoznane sztuczki, całą machinarium kobiecości, które rzeczony w niej obudził, bez trudu nakłoniła go, by sięgnął dłonią do jej sukni, do niej...  
    A wówczas krzyknęła.  
    Wysoko, przeraźliwie, długo, z nutą płaczu już w krzyku się zaczynającą. Krzykiem dziecka, któremu strzyga wpadła do sypialni, kobiet, na których wsie padł przemarsz wojsk, krzykiem absolutnego lęku, zdrady i żałoby. Powietrze wibrowało, Jakub, ogłupiały – nie, nie ogłupiały, nigdy nie był zbyt błyskotliwy, myślała królowa zimno, krzycząc tak, że miała wrażenie, iż za moment dźwięk rozerwie jej gardło – stał w miejscu, nadal przy niej, nawet nie odskoczył. Zrobił tylko ruch, jakby chciał uciszyć. Tuman, uznała z satysfakcją.  
    Tuman, bo drzwi się otwarły z trzaskiem dosłownie po kilku sekundach. Wpadły warty, jednym rzutem oka oceniły sytuację – Jej Wysokość krzyczała, włos miała rozwiany, zadurzenie Jakuba było oficjalne, stał przy niej, z ręką przy jej sukniach, a drugą w okolicach ust – po czym, białe jak kreda z wściekłości i przerażenia, odciągnęły Mausa od dziewczyny. Dowódca padł na kolana, bełkocząc przeprosiny, błagania o litość, sztylet wyciągnął, by sobie gardło przebić, jego podwładni właśnie fachowo otrzebiali sprawcę, którego tłumaczeń nikt, rzecz jasna, nie słuchał.  
    Cirilla uznała, że to dobry moment, by z wrzasku przejść w szloch. Co też uczyniła, bezwładnie się osuwając na dowódcę straży, chlipiąc, by sobie krzywdy nie robił.

 

Trzy godziny później szczątki przez żołnierzy w furii zlinczowanego Jakuba psy zdążyły już nie tylko zjeść, ale pewnie i nadtrawić. Królowa siedziała w swoim saloniku, okryta futrami, drżąc. Z szoku, powiedzieli lekarze – i była w szoku, faktycznie, tak ją ten pierwszy samodzielny „spisek", własna mała zemsta, wstrząsnął. Jakby się nagle na szczycie wysokiej góry znalazła, a świat niżej został.  
    Marszałek Vissegerd poił ją najlepszym alkoholem. Sam, wraz z kilkoma dwórkami, czuwał przy niej, medyków sprawdzając dziesięć razy, nim którego do dziewczyny dopuścił. Teraz, nadal popłakując, kobieta dyktowała list – do Cesarza, którego przecież trzeba było o tym strasznym wypadku powiadomić – i próbowała grać dzielną, nalegając, by już jej pozwolić wrócić do spraw państwa, bo przecież się nic nie stało, doktorowie potwierdzili, cała jest, zdrowa, nietknięta...  
    W głębi duszy, teraz, gdy już jej czyn ogień gniewu trochę ugasił, zaczynała się martwić, czy Vattierowi, który przecież w sumie nie był dla niej nigdy niedobry, nie stanie się aby jakaś naprawdę wielka krzywda. Z drugiej strony, szef wywiadu zawsze da sobie radę. A przynajmniej powinien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam poczucie - które jest tylko przeczuciem, interpretacją, nie ma bezpośrednio tego w kanonie - że Cesarz, skoro psychicznie uznał Ciri za córkę, to nagle doznał straty. I nagle żona, fałszywa Ciri, skoro już prawdziwą uznał, zaczęła się mu... kojarzyć. A Cesarz, cóż, nie był krańcowym idealistą, pewnych rzeczy zrobić nie umiał (i uczynił wszystkie śmierci daremnymi, ale pal sześć, drobiazg [moje małe biedne elfy]).

Hrabiego Rideaux wieści doszły niemal równocześnie, jak Cesarza. Wobec czego spokojnie wydał rozkaz natychmiastowego aresztowania znanych spiskowców, przez zaufanych ludzi wysłał rodzinie informację, że jeśli w ciągu godziny się z nimi nie skontaktuje, to niech wprowadzą w życie plan na czarną godzinę (wuj i brat popełnią samobójstwo, zapisawszy majątek Jego Wysokości, żona z dziećmi ucieknie do rodowej twierdzy, potężnego zamczyska stojącego nad klifem; stamtąd się w listach powierzy litości władcy, nie przebaczeniu, ale litości właśnie), napisał szybko spis wskazówek dla następcy – i poszedł żebrać o audiencję.  
    W cesarskich drzwiach się niemal zderzył z oddziałem, który, jak prędko wyjaśniono, akurat miał go sprowadzić.  
    Emhyr stał przy oknie, jakby wpatrzony w wieczorny horyzont. Nie odwrócił nawet głowy, gdy agent wszedł do komnaty.  
    — Vattier — oznajmił tylko, tonem spokojnym, niemal marzycielskim; czyli najgorszym. — Mój Vattier, mój oddany sługa – jak zawsze w myślach mi czyta. Wołam, by go sprowadzono – i oto sam jest, nim rozkaz tę komnatę opuści. Jaka szkoda, że w umysłach wrogów czytać ci nie jest dane...  
    Szpieg, darując sobie ceremonie, padł na kolana.  
    — Wasza Wysokość, pozwoliłem sobie przyjść tylko dlatego, że mam papier z poufnymi informacjami, które na pewno mojego następcę zainteresują, a którego się boję komukolwiek innemu niż Waszej Wysokości powierzyć. Potem zamierzam popełnić samobójstwo, jeśli Wasza Wysokość mi pozwoli krwią zmyć moją hańbę, zawód, jaki sprawiłem Waszej Wysokości...  
    — Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia, by cię zabić, Vattier — przypomniał łagodnie Cesarz.  
    Hrabia padł na twarz prawie.  
    — Nie śmiałbym podważać mocy Waszej Wysokości, źle się wyraziłem, moje życie do Waszej Wysokości należy...  
    — Tak, jestem pewien, że nie chciałeś — szepnął władca zamyślonym głosem. — Ale, my zawsze tylko o pracy, a to przecież nie uchodzi, tak wiernych ludzi traktować, jak rzeczy... Jak się ma twoja żona, Vattier? Córka diuka Tirany, czyż nie? Piękna kobieta – wielu adoratorów mieć musi. Pilnuj jej, Vattier, niektórzy adoratorzy gwałtowni bywają...  
    De Rideaux zaschło w gardle.  
    — Moja żona ma się dobrze, Wasza Wysokość. Dziękuję za troskę, będę jej – każdą prywatną myśl, niepoświęconą imperium, kieruję tu dobru mojej pani.  
    — Rodziła niedawno, prawda? — kontynuował Cesarz tonem pogawędki przy stole. — Ile to, pół roku? Poród, pamiętam, był ciężki, bo twój dziedzic to duży chłopak, podobno. Pół roku to krótko dla tak delikatnej damy, byle wstrząs ją teraz ciężko... skrzywdzić może. A z synem jak, wszystko w porządku? Płacze? Rośnie?  
    — Jak na drożdżach, dziękuję za zainteresowanie Waszej Wysokości. — Szpieg nie czuł warg, odpowiadał wszakże spokojnie; lata szlifowania nawyków.  
    Zapadła cisza. Vattier najwięcej uwagi poświęcał kontroli oddechu.  
    — Dla ciebie to może abstrakcyjne pojęcie — podjął wreszcie Emhyr — ale ja jestem do swojej żony... przywiązany. Do mojej żony, nie do moich dziwek! — warknął nagle, gwałtownie się odwracając od okna.  
    Rideaux ujrzał jego twarz, ściągniętą gniewem. Zaczął prosić siły ponadziemskie, dowolne, by żona nie zwlekała ani sekundy z ucieczką, by magowie nie zablokowali połączeń teleportacyjnych, by...  
    — Powiedziałeś, że jej nie tkną. Że im chodzi o to, by skompromitować romansem, że ten cały Maus to kobieciarz, nie gwałciciel, powiedziałeś, że nic nie wskazuje – że ręczysz słowem, honorem i głową – by śmiał na nią podnieść rękę, że to zrujnuje ich plany. I cóż teraz powiesz – że się pomyliłeś? Moją żonę prawie wzięto siłą, moja żona siedzi teraz, piszą mi, płacząc i się trzęsąc, moja żona przeżyła los taki sam, jak byle chłopka ze wsi – i co tutaj zmieni twoje gardło, Vattier?  
    Bo to jest bez sensu, myślał, cały plan przez to popsuli. Albo Maus jest – był – idiotą, albo królowa zareagowała zbyt histerycznie na jakiś zwykły manewr kobieciarza. Tego jednak powiedzieć nie mógł. Zresztą, rzecz niewiele zmieniała: psychikę Cirilli powinien był wziąć pod uwagę, jeśli tego nie zrobił, cóż, jego wina.  
    — Proszę tylko o łaskę odpłaty za winę, zmazania jej własną krwią, nie licząc na to, że cokolwiek to pomoże Waszej Wysokości...  
    Cesarz westchnął, nagle znów spokojny. Wrócił do patrzenia na niebo.  
    — Przestań sugerować, że potrzebuję twojej zgody, by ci rozkazać samobójstwo — głos mu się obniżył, ocieplił. — Co zrobiłeś, jak się dowiedziałeś?  
    — Kazałem aresztować spiskowców — pokornie szeptał szpieg. — Napisałem instrukcje. Przyszedłem błagać o audiencję.  
    — I co jeszcze?  
    — Nic, Wasza...  
    — Nic dla żony? Dwójkę dzieci masz, Vattier – i córkę przynajmniej kochasz.  
    Hrabiemu pociemniało w oczach.  
    — Napisałem im, żeby – żeby spodziewali się najgorszego, jeśli za godzinę się nie odezwę.  
    Myślał, że Emhyr zapyta o szczegóły, on jednak znów milczał.  
    — Niemądry hrabia, jak wszyscy ludzie pełen przekonania o własnym sprycie — mruknął Cesarz wreszcie. — Jeśli rozkażę przecież, to nie tylko ty i męscy członkowie twojej rodziny poderżniecie sobie gardła, ale twoją żonę sam diuk, przejęty hańbą, poduszką udusi. Czy ty myślisz, Vattier — dodał z takim rodzajem czułości, jakby uspokajał psa — że w twojej pięknej rodzinnej twierdzy, która się i rok bronić może, dobrze prowadzona, nie ma ni jednego kucharza, ni jednego żołnierza, ni jednej niańki, lojalnych wobec swego cesarza na tyle, by zadusić dziecko w kołysce?  
    De Rideaux, odpowiadając, błagając o litość, niemal bełkotał, sam to słyszał i sam był zadziwiony. Proszę, ile jednak ludziom zmienia ojcostwo.  
    — Vattier, prosiłem przecież — przerwał mu władca — żebyś dał spokój samobójstwu. Rozkażę, co rozkażę. Bez twoich podpowiedzi tym razem. O czym teraz myślę, jak sądzisz? — spytał.  
    Szpieg przełknął ślinę.  
    — O tym, że moje rodzinne majątki, chociaż spore, to kropla w morzu bogactw kraju, że mój wuj jest oddanym, honorowym człowiekiem, a już wielu takich nie ma, że diuk może córkę zabije, ale urazę zachowa, że dzieci zabijać Wasza Wysokość nie lubi, że to wszystko może wskazuje na to, żeby jednak się kontentować moim zgonem – albo puścić, bo trudno o lojalnych ludzi w wywiadzie. Ale to wszystko nieistotne i poboczne, bo najbardziej się Wasza Wysokość martwi o żonę, myśli ku niej Waszej Wysokości uciekają, Wasza Wysokość szykuje się na podróż do Cintry – i myśli już tylko o żonie — zakończył drżącym głosem.  
    Cesarz roześmiał się, zimno, bez wesołości.  
    — Gdzie ja znajdę drugiego sługę, który tak będzie moje myśli czytał i nie będzie chętny ich zdradzać? Wstawaj, Vattier, klęczenie źle służy hrabiom. Tych ze spiskowców, których dacie radę dopaść, przesłuchacie najpierw sami, a potem co ważniejszych mi przed oblicze przyprowadzicie. I zbadaj dokładnie, skąd Talar – Temeria – wiedzieli o całej sprawie. I czy jeszcze czegoś nie wiedzą.  
    — Im zależało na osłonie królowej — odważył się wtrącić de Rideaux. — To ich życie w tym momencie: nie sądzę, by coś ukrywali. Oczywiście, pamiętając o mojej poprzedniej pomyłce...  
    — Nie pamiętaj. Ja już zapomniałem. Jeśli cię strach będzie paraliżował przed myśleniem, to na nic mi się nie przydasz — odparł sucho Emhyr.  
    — Zgodnie z rozkazem Waszej Wysokości. Talar twierdził, że rzecz jakoś ubocznie wyszła przy sprawie hrabiego Gaspara, kiedy ten zaczął Geralta szukać i porywać ludzi z nim powiązanych, w tym tych z temerskiego spisku, więc broniąc się, trochę wiedzy o intrygach barona zdobyli. Ale jak – tu się już tajemnicą zawodu zasłonił.  
    — Pełne dossier sprawy i osób zamieszanych mi przygotuj. Widziałem już jedno, wiem – chcę kolejne, dokładniejsze. Jesteś wolny, Vattier. Idź, daj znać swojej rodzinie, nie chcę zbędnych samobójstw wśród szlachty.  
    Szpieg, skłoniwszy się, ruszył ku drzwiom. Na progu Cesarz zatrzymał go jeszcze, a gdy hrabia się odwrócił, czekał na niego wyraz łaski i wybaczenia, dłoń z sygnetem imperatora, wyciągnięta do ucałowania.

Trzy dni później Cintra, biała, oczyszczona, jasna, przyozdobiona, witała męża swojej ukochanej królowej. Cirilla, odziana w równie bieluchne suknie, ze złotą, wysadzaną setkami pereł koroną, czekała go, wyprostowana i napięta jak struna, pachnąca ambrą i różą.

Kazała przygotować małżeńskie łoże, świece i płatki kwiatów, perfumy i jedwabie. I miała nadzieję.  
    — To musiał być dla ciebie szok, najdroższa — oznajmił Cesarz czule, ledwie zostali sami. — Nie będziemy o tym wspominali. W żaden sposób.  
    Pocałował ją w czoło.

 

Ves próbowała się łudzić dobre dwa tygodnie, nim przyznała wreszcie, z tą obojętnością, która jest następnym szczeblem rozpaczy, że eliksiry, którymi ją futrowano, zawiodły – a czy to dziwne? na rynku przetrzebionym pogromami niewielu twórców zostało, każdej dawce czarodziejskiej cieczy z piętnaście razy dawano amnestię – i zaszła w ciążę.  
    W burdelu. Nawet nie miała pojęcia, który z tych skurwieli mógł być ojcem. Nie, żeby to miało znaczenie. Jak tylko rzecz zostanie zauważona, właściciele doprowadzą do poronienia. Na pewno nie ziółkami, z tymi teraz było krucho. Raczej darmowymi sposobami ludu: przemocą fizyczną, ciosami w brzuch, leżeniem w gorącej wodzie, kopniakami. Zabić płód jest znacznie prościej niż oszpecić matkę, zwłaszcza, gdy oprawcy się znają na robocie.  
    Parę tygodni mogła jeszcze grać, miesiączki się stawały rzadsze u niedożywionych, wymęczonych kobiet. Osłabienie i zmniejszenie częstotliwości krwawień było też ubocznym, acz pożądanym przez alfonsów, efektem ubocznym ziółek oszałamiających i upiększających, maści na potencję, stosowanych przez klientów, całej masy innych tanich, zamtuzowych mikstur. Nie, żeby cała ta wiedza się na coś dziewczynie przydawała. Zrozumienie działania eliksirów niewiele pomaga przy wielomiesięcznym, wymuszonym ćpaniu. Niewiele, poza rozpaczą. Kiedy na momenty wychodziła z narkotycznego, obojętnego letargu, miała ochotę wyć z bólu, upokorzenia i żalu.  
    Właściwie niemal chętnie wracała w bezpieczne objęcia ziółek. Chędożenie, praca fizyczna, znów chędożenie, cały ten kierat, wszystko to czyniły znośniejszym – w chwilach haju Ves współczuła tylko kobietom z tych burdeli, których chciwi właściciele zmuszali do znoszenia takiego życia na trzeźwo. Jej właśni panowie się wówczas jawili niemal jak święci.  
    Co nie zmieniało faktu, że po brutalnych metodach spędzenia płodu mogła już nigdy nie zajść w ciążę. Zwłaszcza, jeśli właściciele zainwestują potem w jakąś wpółprofesjonalną mądrą, która przeprowadzi operację, by się na zawsze pozbyć problemu. Ves przynosiła im w końcu całkiem ładny dochód.  
    Nie, żeby dziewczyna była pewna, teraz, przedpołudniem, leżąc na prostym, ale całkiem wygodnym łóżku, iż ewentualne poronienie będzie aż taką wielką stratą. Życie akurat tutaj wyglądało znośnie, zwłaszcza dla tych, które sporo zarabiały – spanie do południa, niezgorsze stroje, pracy gospodarskiej nie aż tak wiele, regularne dawki ziół, rodzaj troski ze strony właścicieli, tak, troski jak o krowę, ale zawsze... Wystarczyłoby sięgnąć ręką, wziąć kubek z nocnego stolika, wypić, zobojętnieć, zapomnieć. O teraz, o przeszłości, o Henselcie, o jego żołdactwie, o pośrednikach na rynku żywym towarem, zapomnieć jeszcze dalej, Flotsam, Loreda, jeszcze, Roche'a, który nawet o nich nie pomyślał, uwikłany w głupie chłopięce zabawy w politykę, towarzyszy z Pasów, jeszcze głębiej, tamtego elfiego dowódcę, który ją – i w sumie po co ją wtedy ratowano, skoro skończyła właściwie tak samo, a Roche'owi chodziło tylko o Temerię? – i dalej, rodziców, dom, rodzeństwo, wszystko, co poszło z dymem. Właściwie, nawet imię może dałaby radę zapomnieć, sprzedano ją w końcu jako Wierkę, a klientom przestawiano jako Vivienne czy jakimś innym pretensjonalnym pseudonimem.  
    Błogosławieństwo, ten kubek, znaczy, szczególnie, że odwykła już od ciężaru pamięci. Ziółka, wzmacniane fisstechem, z pewnością wszakże zwiększyłyby ryzyko poronienia. Co było taką niepotrzebną, głupią myślą, stwierdza Ves, wpatrując się w pajęczynkę pęknięć na suficie, bo właściwie co ją to obchodzi, bękart jakiegoś keadweńskiego skurwiela, co ją to obchodzi, ciepłe, jasne, złote światło poranka późnej jesieni wpada przez okno, już prawie zima, gdzie ja się podzieję niby, umrę z głodu, tutaj przynajmniej mówią do mnie po imieniu, znają mnie, mówią do mnie przyjaźnie, serdecznie, tutaj przynajmniej znowu się śmieję, czasami, nawet jeśli to po alkoholu i narkotykach, tutaj mnie czasem poklepią po głowie, te pęknięcia wyglądają trochę jak Ismena, gdy się na nią patrzy z murów Wyzimy, ale tutaj mi ciepło, jedzenie dostaję, jakieś ubrania też, może nawet, jeśli powiem, żeby użyli pieniędzy, które by wydali na mnie, to może wtedy by nawet się szarpnęli na porządną szeptuchę i spędzili płód bezboleśnie, medycznie, z czyjąś dłonią na moim ramieniu, inne dziewczyny na pewno chętnie by wsparły, Lelia jest taka cudownie miła, gdzie się niby podzieję, snuła sobie rozważania, powoli, po tych pęknięciach na suficie, jak po nitkach, wzdłuż jednej, wzdłuż drugiej, pomalutku.  
    A to był przecież tylko bękart, spłodzony w tych ładnych pokojach na górze, wśród czerwonych firanek i wielokolorowych świateł, bo burdel należał do lepszych, w zapachu sztucznych, ciężkich perfum, ambry ze Skellige, o której mawiano, że pobudza libido. Zupełne nic, nic, czym warto się martwić. Chcianych dzieci Ves i tak już mieć nie będzie.  
    To właściwie dziwne, szeptał do niej pokój, gdy chwiejnie, leniwie, z przeciągnięciem ramion, teraz miększych, gładszych, już bez wyraźnie się odcinającej linii mięśni, siadała na łóżku, to właściwie straszliwie dziwne, może nawet smutne, jak łatwo się ludzi łamie i pozbawia nadziei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ trwająca afera bawi mnie bardziej niż większość seriali, to cóż, małe a bieżące półtora drabble'a. Sztuka komentująca etc. Kabaret. Wpasowany wszakże w fabułę. Kanon do fika, a juści.
> 
> Vattiera spotkała łaska wybaczenia, lecz nie należała ona do tanich. Przeciwnie, drogo okupił szlachcic życie swoje oraz rodziny.  
>      
> Przez kilka tygodni ten kulturalny człowiek musiał bowiem analizować zapisy rozmów polityków nilfgaardzkich prowincji, masowo przysyłane przez wielką siatkę szpiegowską, tak spisywane z podsłuchów magicznych, jak prowadzonych przez źródła osobowe.  
>      
> Hrabia był, jako się rzekło, człowiekiem dobrze wychowanym. Wulgaryzmów unikał i używał jedynie w razach najwyższej konieczności. Przy czytaniu owych zapisów i próbach zanalizowania, jaki wpływ na politykę wewnętrzną ma wielkość członków lokalnych arystokraciątek, wzdragał się więc wewnętrznie. Na dobitkę żona, ogłosiwszy, iż ostatnio coś schamiał i języka nie pilnuje, przestała przychodzić do jego sypiali. To de Rideaux by przeżył, miał ostatnio za dużo stresów, by jeszcze próbować sprostować wymaganiom żony, rozpieszczonej przez oficjalnych kochanków – wolał towarzystwo kochanek, one z kolei rozpieszczały jego – ale jego połowica sięgnęła po środki cięższe. Wykupiła dodatkowy karnet do teatru awangardowego i zażądała, by mąż jej towarzyszył.


	7. Chapter 7

„Choć-m chłop, swój honor mam i wicie-rozumicie... Nie chciałem amnestii!" – ostatnie słowa Józka z Bazin, przywódcy słynnej z okrucieństwa, zwłaszcza wobec warstw wyższych, bandy rozbójniczej; zebrany przed szafotem tłum wybuchnął śmiechem.  
    „Sądziłem, że jak zabiję jeszcze kilkaset osób, najlepiej kobiet i dzieci, to podpadnę pod politycznego i dostanę amnestię" – z procesu Marka Grzybicza, wielokrotnego zabójcy; odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego mordował. Chociaż jest jasnym dowodem obłędu, wywołała wielodniowe zamieszki w Tretogorze, Wyzimie oraz kilkunastu innych miastach, stając się, zdaniem wielu, początkiem nowoczesnych ruchów ludowych.  
    „Amnestia głodnym, stryczek politycznym!" – Kuba Szela; później hasło większości powstań ludowych.  
    

Martin Geblik,  _Korzenie rewolucji proletariatu_ , Dodatek A

 

 

Zwykle, Roche przyznawał, dwór Vergen traktował go dobrze. Nawet Wiewiórki. Zwykle on wyzłośliwiał się wobec nich, oni wobec niego, pojedynkowali się o głupoty, pili razem, niekiedy dochodziło do koleżeńskich bójek. Prawie koleżeńskich, w każdym razie – oczyszczających atmosferę.  
    Zwykle. Bywały też inne dni, zależne chyba od nastroju Iorwetha głównie, chociaż też od zachowania Nilfgaardu, ogólnej polityki. W takie dni Jej Wysokość odsyłano do komnat wcześniej, a Vernon obrywał, bity zimno i metodycznie, bez prawa do obrony, w takie dni pułkownik umiał go odesłać, by jadł z psami, nazywano go „kundlem" i głośno deliberowano nad kupnem obroży, w takie dni wracały wszystkie upokorzenia z dzieciństwa, klęczenie na rozkaz, czołganie na rozkaz, żabki przez korytarz, szczekaj, pieseczku, powiedz „dziękuję", kurwi synu.  
    Nie jadł jeszcze z podłogi (z dłoni owszem) i nie lizał butów, ale nie wątpił, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, bo Wiewiórki były bardzo metodyczne w ustalaniu, co Pasy albo sam Roche zrobili ludności cywilnej, w znajdywaniu zeznań i wydobywaniu przerażonych, zasmarkanych opowieści od imigrantów. Trzymali się ich potem ściśle. Vernon zgadywał, że ze względu na swoją dumę, na to, że mogli powiedzieć, że nie upadli do sadyzmu, że nie są, jak Dh'oinne, tylko mszczą krzywdy prostego ludu. Że majora uczą, jak małe dziecko. Nie bij mamusi, bo to boli, sam zobacz.  
    A przynajmniej tak perorował La Fayatte'owi. Ten zajmował się dzisiejszej nocy jego obrażeniami, bo pójście do lekarza wywołałoby prawdopodobnie nową falę złośliwości. Albo bicia. Świętowano przecież.  
    Rada przyklepała i ogłosiła bowiem specjalną ustawę czy raczej: specjalne unieważnienie, zawieszenie, jak to nazwali, podpunktu innej ustawy, tej o tym, że hetmanem Vergen zostaje jeden z generałów. Nowa ustawa nie tykała tamtej, lecz dorzucała jakże zręczne sformułowanie „pełniącym obowiązki w razie niespełnienia warunków określonych w...". Pełniącego obowiązki wyznacza Rada, bez kryteriów już. Generałów w Rzeczpospolitej niet, bo żadne z państw ościennych nie zgadzało się na ten tytuł dla Iorwetha. Generałów niet, warunków nikt nie spełnia, Rada wyznacza pułkownika Iorwetha na „pełniącego obowiązki hetmana i ipso facto traktowanego odtąd w prawie tudzież praktyce jak generała". Proste. Faktycznym dowódcą wojsk nadal pozostawała oczywiście Saskia, królowa, za „Rzeźnikiem" nie poszliby ludzie ani spora część krasnoludów – rzecz rozwiązała wszakże problem szarży, uspokajała czekające tylko zdrady komanda, zmniejszała napięcia związane z niedawnymi awansami oficerskimi ludzi.  
    Wiewiórki więc, jako się rzekło, świętowały. Sam watażka dość krótko, wieczorem zniknął z Saskią, reszta jednak została. Roche im próbował schodzić z drogi, znaleźli go wszakże. I się pobawili, wyżyli, udowodnili swoją chybotliwą władzę, pomścili cierpienia włościan.  
    — Obrońcy chłopów się znaleźli! A kto niby strzelał, ledwie lud zza bram nos wychylił?  
    Markiz westchnął.  
    — Jeśli mam ci sfastrygować szczękę, to musisz zamilknąć. Chyba, że wolisz, żeby się rozeszło.  
    Agent usłuchał. La Fayatte, siedzący okrakiem na taborecie, przysunął sobie bliżej magiczną lampę, zwiększył siłę światła. Po czym wziął się do roboty. Ładna, srebrna igła śmigała mu w palcach. Od kącika ust w górę, do ucha, rozcięcie nie było nawet specjalnie głębokie, nie przebiło do jamy ustnej, ale to jednak policzek, babrałoby się przy każdym słowie i posiłku.  
    W ruchach Armanda było dużo łagodności, która w ogóle otaczała jego postać. Rzecz w sumie ciekawa, bo z wyglądu arystokrata o rodowodzie długim na stulecia spełniał, niczym przerasowiony pokoleniami chowu wsobnego piesek, wszystkie punkty męskości – wysoki, z szerokimi barkami, gęstymi lokami, kształtną łydką. Ostatnio zgodnie z modą jął nawet zapuszczać wąsy oraz brodę, co dodatkowo wyszczupliło mu i wcześniej trójkątny podbródek. Łagodność brała się raczej ze sposobu poruszania, tanecznego odmierzenia gestów, które także pojedynki szlachcica zbliżały do baletu. Stało się to, oczywiście, powodem wielu plotek na temat preferencji łóżkowych dyplomaty. Plotek bezpodstawnych, jak służby wiedziały.  
    O tym wszystkim major prawdopodobnie nie powinien myśleć, gdy markiz łatał mu szczękę. Miękko, kojąco – bo przecież agent czuł, że się pomału, wbrew własnej woli, uspokaja – tak troskliwie, jak najlepsza pielęgniarka. Za to ze zgryźliwym komentarzem w tle.  
    — Korzystając z tej niesamowitej okazji, że musisz być cicho, pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że naprawdę wszystko to wcześniej ty i twoi ludzie robiliście gminowi. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zwykle zbywałeś uwagi na ten temat stwierdzeniem, iż gmin sam się prosił. Zasłużył. Zirytował jaśnie pana oficera. Myślę, że możemy śmiało założyć, iż twoja obecność irytuje Scoia'tael co najmniej w równym stopniu. Dyplomatą to ty w końcu nie jesteś. I nie protestuj, bo mi prace utrudniasz, czy ja według ciebie jestem felczerem, żeby się użerać z niesubordynowanymi pacjentami? Nie jestem, a użeram się już, posłując, z politykami, szpiegami i ambasadorami. Niesubordynowanymi, a juści. I czy ty myślisz, że ja nie mam czasem ochoty którymś z nich wytrzeć podłogi? Winem chlusnąć w te ich oblicza refleksją nieskalane? Oczywiście, że mam. Tylko ja wówczas mówię „doprawdy, wasza miłość?" tonem ironicznem, a ty naprawdę wycierałeś podłogi tymi biedakami, póki mogłeś. I ta różnica robi ze mnie dyplomatę i markiza, a z ciebie, cóż, dowódcę oddziałów specjalnych.  
    — Markiza — Roche spróbował mówić połową ust — to akurat z waszej miłości robi przypadkowy fakt połączenia odpowiednio utytułowanej komórki jajowej z równie szlachetnym wymoczkiem...  
    Armand, jak to rasowy arystokrata i nie mniej rasowy dyplomata, nie klął nigdy, poza momentami, kiedy zakląć absolutnie było trzeba, a momenta owe rozpoznawał bezbłędnie.  
    — Stul gębę, na chuja Foltesta, ja nawet w dwóch trzecich nie jestem, a plujesz mi na nitkę... I dajże pokój, mało to ludzi baronami za służbę Temerii w ostatnich latach zostało? Wojny nam szlachtę przetrzebiły. Myślałeś ty kiedy, czemu akurat tobie, przy wszystkich poświęceniach, tego pasowania poskąpiono? Myślałeś kiedy, czemu mnie Scoia'tael nie zostawia w stanie wymagającym interwencji chirurgicznej? Nie nazywa kundlem? Z kordialności pytam. Byłem jedną z najprzychylniejszych ci osób na dworze Temerii...  
    — Z najmniej nieprzychylnych — wymamrotał Vernon kącikiem warg.  
    — Nie w tym rzecz. Rzecz w tym, czy rozważyłeś taką niesamowitą możliwość, że pewne rzeczy, które znosisz teraz, są konsekwencją twoich dawnych działań? Twoich i tylko twoich wyborów?  
    — Służby Temerii...  
    — Nie wykręcaj kota ogonem. Iorweth i Scoia'tael cię akurat za twoje sukcesy operacyjne szanują. Że mordowałeś, kradłeś, uwodziłeś dziewoje i torturowałeś, kogo ci paluszkiem wskazano, nikt żalu nie ma. Prawie nikt. Ale, Roche, błagam, nie wmawiaj mi, że akurat wszyscy chłopi albo nieludzie, którzy się do ciebie nie dość pokornym tonem odezwać śmieli, to buntownicy byli. Jest praca i jest charakter. Owszem, pewien typ charakteru predestynuje do pewnej pracy, ale nie wmówisz mi, że nie mogłeś lepiej traktować ludności cywilnej, że nie mogłeś mniej szastać życiem. I teraz ponosisz konsekwencję tego, że nie chciałeś.  
    Roche przewrócił oczyma.  
    — Wy, szlachta — zaczął, już nieco pewniej, bo markiz kończył zszywanie — zawsze gardzicie niższym stanem. I zwalacie na niego najbrudniejszą robotę, a potem bronicie dostępu do swoich herbów, bo chłop rączki ma w gównie, bo są, mówicie, rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić, ale których nie wolno pochwalić ani nagradzać...  
    — Widzisz, to jest jeden z twoich problemów: nie umiesz pohamować gniewu, nawet wtedy, kiedy ktoś trzyma igłę przy twoim oku — przestrzegł La Fayatte tonem ojcowskiej mądrości. — Żadne „my, szlachta". Pewnie, arystokracja cię nie znosiła, baron d'Orczy po każdej twojej akcji biegł do króla ze łzami niemal, pokazując straty i skargi od ludności...  
    — Baron d'Orczy to chłopoman i wariat — wymruczał major.  
    — Baron d'Orczy poważnie traktuje swoje obowiązki seniora. Czego ty właśnie nie rozumiesz i dlatego tytuł ci się nie należy – dla ciebie władza to jedynie przemoc. A herb powinien oznaczać gotowość do służby, troski i opieki. Nie parskaj śmiechem, szwy ci się rozejdą. O idei mówię, nie realizacji. Ad rem. Rem jest niezależna od żalów barona, Foltesta nie obchodziło bowiem zdanie szlachty, od pokoju cintryjskiego to już w ogóle. I ten Foltest, który ci przecież ufał, który cię lubił, który, kiedyś do niego wracał z tą miną wiernego psa i „owszem, zabiłem komendanta, wojewodę, sołtysa, kogoś z królewskiej nietykalnej administracji, ale mogę to wytłumaczyć: to skurwysyn był" na ustach, puszczał ci płazem i uśmiechem, który dał ci jurysdykcję tak szeroką, że szaloną, bo ufał, że mu nie wbijesz jej w plecy, ten Foltest nie ufał ci jednak na tyle, by ci nadać choć trzy wiochy. Myślałeś kiedyś nad tym?  
    Nie wyjął igły, drań, pomyślał Vernon.  
    — Dałby mi na emeryturę — wybełkotał ostrożnie.  
    — A ktoś przewidywał niby, że ty dożyjesz emerytury? Foltest wiedział po prostu, jak ty ludność traktujesz, że nie pasujesz na obrońcę gminu. On wliczał to w koszta i twój uroczy charakter. Ale nikt z jego następców taki już uprzejmy by nie był. Co by się z tobą stało, gdyby nie rozbiory, nie wojna, nie cała ta sprawa z królową? Dobry król lub regent, na tronie osiadłszy, rzekłby stroskanemu ludowi, w każdej chwili gotowemu rabację lub powstanie w imię drugiego pretendenta zrobić, te słowa: „Ludu mój, ludu, patrz, jak dobro twoje leży mi na sercu, jak płacz twój serce moje kruszy i łzy z ócz mych toczy. Oto ci wydaję, ludu mój, najsłynniejszych zbrodniarzy ostatnich paru lat, którzy się na krwi twojej paśli, okrucieństw, zbrodni i barbarzyństw wojennych się dopuszczali, a w ich liczbie i Vernona Roche'a, krwią niewinnych pacholąt i łzami włościan splamionego". Po czym odbyłby się twój proces, zakończony efektownym rwaniem kołem, no, zawiśnięciem, gdyby jednak władca był porządny i służbę Temerii ci policzył. W sumie, zawisnąwszy, też byś się krajowi przydał.  
    — Ale ja to wiem! — warknął agent.  
    I syknął, bo otworzył usta za mocno, szwy zapiekły.  
    — Świetnie. To zacznij się zachowywać, jakbyś wiedział. Wiedza bez czynów niewiele się różni od ignorancji. Zgoła wcale. — Armand ostrożnie wyjął wreszcie igłę, przypalił końcówkę rany, nadal mówiąc: — Po prawdzie, gdyby Iorweth – Dolina Pontaru – przyszedł do nas, mówiąc, że królowej dadzą azyl, Mahakam hołd złoży, nie uznają rozbiorów i tak dalej, a w zamian chcą twojej głowy albo rozkoszy patrzenia, jak cię kat w obroty bierze, to byśmy się nawet sekundy nie wahali. Entuzjastycznie byśmy zamachali główkami. Nawet Natalis. Może zwłaszcza on. To moralista wśród wojskowych, jednak.  
    — Przecież wiem — powtórzył Roche, niemal zmęczony.  
    — To zacznij się zachowywać, jakbyś wiedział. Nie jesteś człowiekiem, który okazuje wdzięczność uprzejmością. Rozumiem, naprawdę. Ale czasem trzeba jednak tej uprzejmości. Jasno się dość wyrażam?  
    — Jasno — prychnął Vernon. — Sądzicie, wasza miłość, że zachowuję się niewdzięcznie wobec Wiewiórek...  
    — Nie Wiewiórek. Scoia'tael. Oni nie lubią, jak się na nich mówi we wspólnym. Uratowali nam wszystkim tyłki, gardła i inne ważne organy. Jeśli chcą, by ich nazywać Scoia'tael, to ich nazywaj Scoia'tael...  
    — ...że mają rację, kiedy mnie biją i upokarzają. Że się mi należy — dodał z sardonicznym rozbawieniem, skrywającym nieprzyjemną prawdę słów. — Niczego innego bym się po szlachcie nie spodziewał...  
    — Że niby marzyliśmy, aby chłoptaś z gminu został poniżony za swoje niesłuszne stanowo wyniesienie? Nie będę ci łgał: część marzyła. Ja nie — stwierdził po prostu La Fayatte, chowając narzędzia. — Nie sądzę, żeby jakakolwiek racja była w poniżaniu kogokolwiek. Ty źle robiłeś, oni źle robią. Tłumaczę ci, jak dziecku. — I patrzył na niego, jak na dziecko, łagodne zrozumienie rozświetlało mu szarość oczu, jakby się świeca przez mgłę przedzierała.  
    Agent milczał. Tamten miał rację, przynajmniej co do faktów, tylko czy – czy naprawdę musiał to wypominać? Przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, widzieli. Wiewiórki mogą ze mną, myślał major, uczynić, co zechcą, zabić, torturować, nawet na prawdziwej smyczy prowadzać, do psów wykopać, mają taką władzę, na co im niby moja uprzejmość?  
    — Dobrze wam poszło — rzucił w końcu, przejeżdżając niedbale palcami po policzku. — Uczyliście się na lekarza?  
    Markiz wybuchnął naraz śmiechem, szczerym.  
    — Nie mówili ci? A taki wdzięczny temat anegdotek! Byłem drugim synem, moja matka miała nadzieję na dziewczynkę tym razem, no a tutaj nie wyszło. A że kaprysom kobiet w sprawach dzieci się u nas pobłaża, to jej pozwolili mnie chować, jak jej wymarzoną córeczkę, w sukienki damskie ubierać, w damskie fryzury czesać, przy sobie trzymać, w dziewczęce zabawy ze mną grać, dziewczęcych cnót uczyć – w tym haftu, tkania i szycia. A potem mój brat, sporo starszy, poszedł na wojnę i poległ, fujara. Zostałem dziedzicem rodu, mamusi mnie natychmiast odebrano, zaczęto do męskości przyuczać. Z niezłym skutkiem, od razu polubiłem opójstwo i pojedynki. Szycie wszakże też mi zostało. Ale nie turbuj się — dodał, gdy Roche już otwierał usta — zszyłem cię normalnie, bez żadnych haftowanych kwiatków.

 

Z jakiegoś powodu calutkie Vergen, łącznie z ludnością ludzką, uwielbiało charta nilfgaardzkiego, należącego do pułkownika. Pułkownikowi co dzielniejsi pod nogi pluli, lecz na jego ulubionego psa reagowali rozczuleniem, pieszczotą i karmieniem.  
    Roche tego, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie pojmował.  
    — No, zobacz, jaki to cud! — Tryskał entuzjazmem Jaskier, kiedy zziajane zwierzę wpadło do karczmy i zaległo na środku; miało masę wielkopańskich nawyków, jednym z nich była absolutna dezynwoltura wobec koncepcji własności – albo raczej: cały świat był jego.  
    Vernon spojrzał sceptycznie na wielką, prawie dziewięćdziesięciocentymetrową w kłębie, kreskę bieli.  
    — Pies jak pies — stwierdził; pełne oburzonej nagany spojrzenie barda zmusiło go do rozwinięcia. — No dobra, duży pies. Iiii... i chudy. I długi. Jak patyk bydlę wygląda.  
    Nawet krasnoludy sprawiały wrażenie nieco obruszonych.  
    — Bogowie — jęknął bard. — To jest najpiękniejsze stworzenie na ziemi, poza kobietami i smokami. To jest pies, na widok którego serce artysty zamiera, lud płacze, a najwięksi demokraci, trybuni ludowi i przedstawiciele powstań chłopskich padają na kolana, krzycząc, że oto pojęli wreszcie głęboki sens feudalizmu, że oto masy ludu pracują w pocie i znoju krwawem na nielicznych, aby ci nieliczni mogli sobie takie piękno stworzyć i hodować; a w takim razie, to oni już odtąd będą grzecznie zdychać na roli, bo takie piękno ten nieludzki system uzasadnia i usprawiedliwia, i sensu mu przydaje!  
    — Nie ubarwiaj — prychnął agent. — Wiem, że musisz, ale...  
    — On nie ubarwia — wtrącił Zoltan. — Kuba Szela, jak go tutaj przywiało, właśnie taką pierwszą reakcję miał.  
    — Nic nie masz w sobie wrażliwości — westchnął boleściwie Jaskier. — Żeby cię chart nilfgaardzki nie poruszył...  
    — Przeszkadzałaby mi w pracy — zauważył Vernon.  
    — Gdzie tam, wrażliwość na piękno, a wrażliwość na cierpienie to dwie całkiem różne rzeczy. Mam na ten temat nawet balladę, a prawda poezji to prawda absolutna, choć ubarwiona, więc się mi tutaj profesyją nie zasłaniaj, Roche. Spokojnie pieseczku — rzucił w kierunku zwierzęcia, które pysk podniosło, dumając, czy ma wstać i podejść, czy jednak oczekiwać doprecyzowania polecenia, bo tak po próżnicy to się mu nie chce — to nie do ciebie było, pan się po prostu też tak wa... Ała, Zoltan!  
    Agenta coś paskudne przeczucie ogarnęło.  
    — Zaraz. A jak się wabi ten cud świata? — spytał.  
    Cisza głucha spowiła pomieszczenie. Nawet gracze w kości zamarli. Pies ziewnął, elegancko łapą pysk zasłoniwszy.  
    — Deith — odpowiedział Jaskier. — Tak się generalnie wabi. I reaguje na to – Deith! o, patrz, pysk obrócił.  
    — Chwilę temu też zareagował. I albo już głuchnę od armat, albo jednak nie na „Deith" — drążył Vernon. — Które to, swoją drogą, zważywszy na to, że jest biały, ma pewne podteksty...  
    — Nastrój psujesz polityką — jęknął bard.  
    — Roche! — zawołał agent.  
    Zwierzę wydało z siebie ziewnięcie pełne urazy, ale zaczęło wstawać na te swoje chude, długaśne łapy. Szło mu to niewiele lepiej niż nowonarodzonemu jelonkowi – wyglądało dość żałośnie, znaczy. Agent nijak nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego wszyscy w karczmie uważają, że stworzenie jest żywym wcieleniem uroku, piękna tudzież gracji.  
    — Nie wstawaj, skarbie — zacmokała jedna z klientek; głos miała pełen czułości. — Nie męcz się, pan tylko swoje domysły sprawdza.  
    — Ano, sprawdzam — wysyczał Vernon. — I ktoś może mi powie, jak się poza oficjalnym imieniem na psa woła? Tak dla formalności?  
    — Nie „się woła" — bąknął Jaskier. — Się woła na niego „Deith", wszyscy tak na niego wołamy. Poza Iorwethem.  
    — Który na niego woła...?  
    — „Roche" — dokończył Zoltan, wyraźnie zirytowany całymi podchodami. — Tak, to dziecinne, złośliwe i niskie. Się zgadzamy. Masz prawo się czuć urażony, bla, bla, bla, wyzwij go na chędożony pojedynek, jak chcesz, a teraz możemy wrócić do picia?  
    — Pojedynek — dorzucił lojalnie Jaskier — raczej przegrasz. Iorweth się poprawił.  
    Ponieważ informacja docierała do agenta właściwie stopniowo przez ostatnie kilka minut, to zdołał opanować wybuch gniewu na tyle, by trzeźwo uznać, że za próbę rzucenia się na zwierzę zlinczuje go calutka karczma, a w przypadku ubicia psa się nie wypłaci. Znaczy, zarżnięcie powodu obrazy nie wchodziło w grę. Subtelniejszych środków trzeba było.  
    — To jest złośliwe, dziecinne i niskie, zaiste, Zoltan. Karczmarzu, macie tutaj pewnie jakieś szczury, prawda? Jak się jaki w pułapkę złapie, to dajcie mi znać, odkupię.  
    Karczmarz na propozycję się ucieszył, szczurów w końcu zawsze pełno. Towarzysze spojrzeli na Vernona z niepokojem. Pies, zdecydowawszy się wreszcie wstać, podczłapał teraz do stołu i położył łeb Jaskrowi na kolanach, licząc na miękkie serce barda – czyli źródło darmowych łakoci.  
    — Co ty chcesz zrobić ze szczurem? Chart go upoluje — spytał podejrzliwie krasnolud.  
    — Szczury to inteligentne zwierzątka i świetni towarzysze. Talar je hodował i bardzo zachwalał. Nie są bardzo wymagające, więc akurat na żywot partyzanta. A — dodał major po kilku sekundach teatralnego namysłu — nazwę go Elirena. To jest, pardon, Aelirenn — zaintonował imię najbardziej pretensjonalną parodią najbardziej pretensjonalnego z elfich dialektów.  
    Pół karczmy parsknęło śmiechem. Drugie pół chwyciło za broń.  
    — Ekhm, to chwilowo plany, do urazy nie doszło, możemy zostawić bijatykę na później? — zaproponował bard, głosem nieco piskliwym. — Bogowie, Roche – masz tu szyneczki, Deith, ale siedź cicho – czy ty chcesz się pojedynkować z połową miasta?  
    — A może i tak — mruknął leniwie mężczyzna. — Mnie też się ćwiczenia przydadzą.  
    — To jest piękny pies... — perswadował dalej Jaskier.  
    — Proszę, karczmarzu, by szczur był ładny, tłusty i duży.  
    — ...wart kilka sporych wiosek. Łącznie z mieszkańcami.  
    Roche westchnął. Furia mu nie przeszła, ale nie mógł się wyładować fizycznie, karczma była pełna, przeciwnicy mieliby miażdżącą przewagę. Przeszedł więc, bynajmniej nie z radością, w tryb złośliwego aktorzenia, jak na przesłuchaniach co ważniejszych szlachciców, gdzie też ostrożnie trzeba było, siły unikać.  
    — I to ma mi niby – co? Poprawić nastrój? Ja jestem wart akurat tyle, ile jeden mieszkaniec takiej wioski, no, może ciut ważniejszy, felczer albo kupiec, albo skryba, powiedzmy. Znaczy, ile niby twoim zdaniem jestem wart, Jaskier? Kłębek sierści tego psa? Tyle, co jego, niech zgromadzone panie wybaczą, gówno?  
    — To tak się nie przekłada — bąknął nieśmiało bard.  
    Zoltan, uspokoiwszy nieco wzburzony lud, przeszedł do pacyfikowania Vernona.  
    — To jest myśliwska rasa. Na wilki. I lisy. Świetnie lisy łapie. On wobec siebie jest złośliwy, nie o ciebie mu chodzi. W rozchwianym nastroju był zresztą, kiedy tego psa dostawał.  
    — Rozchwianym? — Agent był niemal pewny, że to celowo rzucona przynęta; zbyt słodka jednak, by się na nią nie złapał.  
    — Ano, rozchwianym jak dupa dziwki, mniej więcej. Coś się nie mógł do Vergen przyzwyczaić, do pokoju...  
    — Że nie może już dnia od zamordowania paru kobiet i dzieci rozpocząć go bolało, znaczy? — się upewnił zjadliwie Roche. — Faktycznie, cholera, tragedia.  
    — Źle na to patrzysz — wtrącił szeptem Jaskier. — Jego raczej niepokój o Rzeczpospolitą zżerał, o swoje oddziały, o uczucia Sas... Ała!  
    — Tak, tak, tak, generalnie tak, spokój mu źle działał na nerwy. — Krasnolud zignorował pisk barda, który z hukiem zleciał z kopniętego strategicznie krzesełka. — Spokój i nilfgaardzcy dostojnicy, którzy się tu trochę, tak jakby, rządzili.  
    Pomruk w karczmie powiedział Vernonowi, że owo „rządzenie" wyjątkowo uciążliwe dla mieszkańców było. Dobrze im tak, pomyślał mściwie mężczyzna, było nie popierać Cesarza w poprzedniej wojnie. Niby takie długowieczne te rasy, a krótkowzroczne jak jętki.  
    — I niby mu to, że sobie wołał na psa moim nazwiskiem, pomogło? — dopytał. — Tak chciałbym wiedzieć na przyszłość, jakby się mi jego stanem emocjonalnej równowagi przejmować wypadło.  
    Bardzo uprzejmym tonem dopytał. Nawet troskliwym. Tylko otoczenie coś zamarło.  
    — Nie śmiej choćby podnieść na niego ręki, tknąć choćby palcem, ty chędożony... — zaczęła egzaltowanym tonem jakaś elfia panienka.  
    Przerwał jej rumor odsuwanych krzeseł. Najwyraźniej do paru co bardziej podpitych, a więc skorych do bitki, gości dopiero teraz doszło, co właściwie zostało zasugerowane. Roche chętnie by trochę łbów porozbijał, akurat w tym rodzaju bójek zawsze był mocny, lecz Zoltan z Jaskrem znowuż się rzucili uspokajać, łagodzić, na dobro wspólne się powoływać. „Dobro wspólne" póki co jeszcze w tej utopijnej republice działało. Vernon obstawiał, że za rok czy dwa, ledwo szał ideologiczny przejdzie, rzeka pieniędzy zbijanych na neutralności się skończy, a problemy pojawią, nikogo już rzeczy pospolite nie poruszą.  
    — Czy chcesz nas zabić? — dopytywał się nerwowo bard. — Bo że siebie, to widzę, ale co ja ci takiego zrobiłem?  
    — Balladę. I to nie jedną. Pełną tajnych danych państwowych. Do tego hymny ku czci Vergen. Ostatnio nawet kilka o dzielności Wiewiórek. Mam wymieniać dalej?  
    Bard jął protestować, powoływać się na swój nowoodkryty vergeński patriotyzm, ale agent go już nie słuchał.  
    — Oszczędzę wasze życia. Wychodzę. Mam… kwestie współpracy między królową, a Doliną Pontaru do omówienia. Z dowództwem wojskowym.

 

  
    — Nazwałeś psa „Roche"! — warknął – nie, dobra, nie warknął, wrzasnął Vernon, wpadając Iorwethowi do salonu gościnnego. — Ty chędożony skurwysynu!  
    Elf odłożył pióro na stolik, przytrzymał papier przyciskiem, wszystko to powoli. Przechylił głowę na bok, jakby zaciekawiony. Przy okazji łapiąc obraz: pokoje watażki wyłożone były po lewej stronie lustrami, luksusem, demonstracją władzy i rodzajem protezy w jednym.  
    Agent przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków w prawo. Pułkownik musiałby teraz w ogóle odwrócić głowę, a to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Narażałoby na atak, fanfarami fetowało słabość.  
    — Ty cholerny kurwi synu, ty… — ciągnął mężczyzna, do szału doprowadzony brakiem reakcji.  
    — Nie nazwałbym tak pięknego psa ludzkim imieniem. W dokumentach ma „Deith", mogę ci pokazać. Tak się wabi, całe miasto tak na niego woła — łaskawie odezwał się partyzant, ekspartyzant, poprawiając przy okazji na krześle.  
    — Ale ty wołasz „Roche"! I się nie wypieraj, sprawdziłem…  
    Pułkownik wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Jak ja wołam na psa, to chyba moja rzecz? Ludzie też na siebie różnie wołają, zdrobnienia, przezwiska, spieszczenia…  
    — I to niby pieszczotliwe ma może być? Przypadkowe, pieszczotliwe zawołanie?  
    — A nie? — głos Iorwetha nabrzmiał pretensjonalnym zdumieniem; on sam poprawiał sobie ostentacyjnie mankiety. — Jednosylabowe, z samogłoską pośrodku. Dobre dla zwierzątek, tak łatwo zapamiętują, reagują szybko, po tobie choćby widać...  
    Z perspektywy czasu analizując sprawę, Roche uświadamiał sobie, że mógł użyć kilku całkiem celnych ripost. Wypomnieć, że „Iorweth", jako dwusylabowe, też się świetnie na imię dla psa nadaje. Mógł też pewnie, zgodnie z radami markiza, uciec w uprzejmy sarkazm albo po prostu oznajmić, lodowato, że się czuje urażony, ale nie będzie zniżał do urządzania awantur, bo widzi w myleniu psa z człowiekiem objaw niedomagania umysłowego. Mógł rzucić, tonem zjadliwem, jakąś wojskowy, przyciężki dowcip o końskich zalotach i pederastii w komandach, rzekomo tłumaczącej niską rozrodczość młodych elfów.  
    Miał sporo możliwości kontynuowania sporu werbalnie. Wybrał jednak doskoczenie do hetmana i przyrżnięcie mu w zęby. Z całą siłą rozgniewanego dowódcy oddziałów specjalnych, dzieciaka ze slumsów, syna dziwki.  
    Jak niemożliwie głupi politycznie był to ruch, najlepiej świadczy to, że watażka się go nie spodziewał. Tylko dzięki temu cios zresztą sięgnął celu, elfi refleks tamtego by inaczej ocalił. Skoro jednak cios celu dosięgnął, to sytuacja eskalowała w sposób przewidywalny, statystycznie przeważający.  
    Znaczy, pięć minut później, poobijanych o pięści tudzież elementy umeblowania, posiniaczonych, z rozciętymi wargami, czołami, paroma innymi miejscami, w naddartych ubraniach – oraz ubrudzonych atramentem – rozdzieliła ich Saskia, zawołana przez służbę. Pani Vergen rzucała wyrażenia wielce nieprzystojne, wyglądała zaś, jakby zamierzała ich otrzebić, zabić i przekląć progeniturę do siódmego pokolenia, a wahała się tylko nad tym, jak spełnić równocześnie podpunkt pierwszy oraz trzeci.  
    Do Vernona przez grubą zasłonę gniewu przedarł się niepokój. Koniec końców pułkownikowi zagrażało najwyżej skazanie na nocne antyszambrowanie przed sypialnią królowej. Może miesięczne manewry, może zmuszenie do bawienia rozmową na najbliższym przyjęciu dyplomatycznym posłów Dol Blathanny. Agenta za atak na hetmana jedynego sojusznika Temerii mogło czekać wygnanie, powieszenie, ogólnie śmierć w męce i niesławie. Znaczy, oddalenie od Anais.  
    Na szczęście za Saskią, spokojnie, pełnym gracji, tanecznym krokiem wślizgnął się do pokoju chart. Podszedł do pułkownika i zaczął zlizywać krew, ba, nawet atrament – chociaż było widać, że gorzki smak go wzdraga – co momentalnie spacyfikowało wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu, nagle zajętych podziwianiem psiej wierności oraz piękna, a nie komentowaniem męskich wygłupów.  
    Wszystkich, poza Roche'em. Jego wszakże spacyfikował, wkroczywszy, również krokiem pełnym tanecznej gracji, markiz La Fayatte.  
    — Hołd lenny, który ostatecznie potwierdzeni sojusz między naszymi władcami, odbędzie się za trzy dni, szlachetni panowie — oznajmił; Vernon zrozumiał momentalnie, dlaczego Armand twierdził, że używanie pewnego specyficznego tonu daje mu tyle satysfakcji, co agentowi zmuszanie chłopów do lizania sobie butów. — Wielce owemu hołdowi zaszkodzi, jeśli hetman Rzeczpospolitej stawi się na nim z podbitym okiem, a major Temerii z ręką na temblaku. Ballada dziadowska rzecz zaraz podchwyci. Czy moglibyście więc, proszę, odłożyć honorowe, godne i dumne rozstrzyganie waszych honorowych, dumnych sporów — mówiąc to (drań, myślał z podziwem Roche, umie zachować uprzejmość), nawet się nie zatrzymał spojrzeniem na plamie atramentu tuż poniżej pasa Vernona ani kępce włosów, którą ten nadal trzymał w dłoni, ani na śladach zębów na łydce watażki — o te kilka dni? Pro publico bono. Proszę w imieniu ludu, obywateli, obu krajów, a jeśli mnie moja, mniejsza niżbym pragnął, wiedza o ustroju rzeczpospolitych nie zwodzi, to w Rzeczpospolitej lud jest suwerenem. Auctoritas jest ludu i przy ludzie.  
    Na owo dictum Iorweth, już zmieszany, się prawie… zawstydził? Tak by Roche obstawiał, ale rzecz się wydawała zbyt piękna, by trwać. I owszem, nie potrwała, bo markiz przeniósł z kolei uwagę na agenta:  
    — W Temerii takich nowinek, jak republika, nie mamy. W Temerii wszakże ja, na skutek jakże szczęśliwej unii moich rodziców, z których jedno dało niezwykle szlachetny klejnot, twierdzę, przez pokolenia najstaranniej budowaną, a drugie nie mniej szlachetny miecz, również pokoleniami ostrzony, na skutek owego szczęsnego trafu, iż matka ma była duchessą, a ojciec markizem, ja urodziłem się w Temerii pułkownikiem, majorze. Prośba moja ma, jak, tuszę, rozumiecie, przez ów kontekst warunkowany charakter.  
    Właściwie nie powiedziano nic złego, żaden kurwi syn nie padł. Ciekawe, czemu tak zirytowan jestem, dumał Vernon. Na głos prychnął, w imię owej irytacji:  
    — Nie jestem pewien, czy Temeria dysponuje obecnie karcerem, panie pułkowniku.  
    — Temeria nie — warknął Iorweth, próbując tak jakoś związać strzępy opaski na oko, by znów pełniły swoją funkcję i służyły publicznej modestii. — My na pewno. Ale nie będę zaszczycał Dh'oine urażaniem się o jego wybryki. To jakbym do szczeniaka miał pretensje, że mi zjada buty albo ciastka ze stołu, jakbym do dzikiej bestii pretensje miał, że warczy i gryzie…  
    — No, no. Już. Dosyć rasizmu — upomniała Saskia.  
    Znudzony pies przestał się troszczyć o pana, podszedł do medalu czy oznaki szarży, leżącej w bajzlu – faktycznie, nieźle pokój zdemolowaliśmy, odkrył Roche – koło przewróconego krzesła. Powąchał ją. Podrapała mu nos i zapiszczał, znów ściągając na siebie spojrzenia, tym razem nawet markiza, na los zwierząt myśliwskich bardzo czułego.  
    — Ustalcie pojedynek na któryś dzień po hołdzie — rzucił Armand, głaszcząc charta.  
    — Przeproście się, jak dojrzałe istoty. I bez takich numerów więcej mi tu, bo wam, panowie, te kałamarze i szarże wsadzę, gdzie słoneczko nie dochodzi — stwierdziła Saskia; Vernon tak jakoś przypuszczał, że jakby przyszło co do czego, to „wy, panowie" oznaczałoby „jego, Roche'a".  
    Dojrzałe istoty spojrzały po sobie. Pomilczały. Watażka wreszcie wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Nie żywię urazy. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko.  
    Agent, dostrzegłszy szansę, natychmiast potaknął. W końcu bójki zwykle zamykały sprawy, przynajmniej w jego dzielnicy. A to była porządna bójka, już wiedział, że przez kilka najbliższych dni ją w kościach będzie czuł.  
    — Ta. Też tak sądzę. Usatysfakcjonowany jestem.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam hołd Vernon pamiętał, jak przez mgłę – chyba z nerwów. Dzień zredukowany został w jego wspomnieniach do szeregu pysznych, tak błyszczących, że aż bolało, obrazów: plam kolorów, światła, biżuterii, detalach w krojach strojów. Gdyby musiał rzecz podsumować w trzech słowach powiedziałby: złoto i kadzidła.  
     Ceremonia była wszakże piękna, choć się odbywała na uprzątniętym placu, nie w katedrze – Dolina Pontaru zbijała spore pieniądze na neutralności i położeniu, a to miała być pierwsza prawdziwa wielka uroczystość, nawet jeśli teoretycznie dla obcego państwa.  
     Dziecko tonęło więc w sukni. Ze złotogłowiu, oczywiście, wytłaczanej w drobny arabeskowy wzór. Rzecz była w stylu temerskim, z uprzejmości: czyli dopasowana w talii, rozszerzana poniżej, na krynolinach o średnicy, tak podle wyczucia Roche'a, większej niż szerokość przeciętnego korytarza, z wysadzanym drogocennymi kamieniami gorsetem, którego miłosiernie nie ściśnięto bardzo mocno, z rękawami obszytymi perłami i rubinami, z trenem długości jakichś dwudziestu metrów, niesionym przez najlepszych synów Mahakamu. Rzemieślnicy krasnoludzcy zdołali w ciągu tych paru tygodni od podpisania wstępnych umów wykuć królewskie insygnia, bo stare zostały w Wyzimie – koroną był podwyższany diadem, prawie tiara, złożony z cienkich płatów złota, więc lekki, by dziewczynki nie bolała głowa, przyozdobiony od góry do dołu delikatnymi, cieniuteńkimi złotymi liśćmi, jakby opleciony. Ciągnęły się zresztą one poniżej samego diademu, spływały kaskadą na kark, jak włosy (prawdziwe skrzętnie spięto, ukryto pod cieniutką złotą siateczką), łączyły się ze złotolitym trenem. Wmieszano w to wszystko perły i rubiny, diamenty nasadzając na szczytach tiary.  
     Wzdłuż brody i skroni liście przechodziły w misternie kute ozdoby, wyobrażające rydwany, wojowników na koniach, statki, dzikie bestie, smoki, lwy – niekiedy zgrupowane w pejzaże, przedstawiane w okrągłych klateczkach. Wszędzie mord, pożoga, wojna, polowania, tryumfy. Żadnych ptaszków ani kwiatków: królowa miała być wojowniczką. Czasy nie zostawiały wyboru.  
     Królowej zresztą w ogóle nie było w tym wszystkim widać. Vernon szedł dosłownie kilka metrów od niej i nie byłby w stanie w tym upudrowanym, pachnącym jak świątynia, chodzącym skarbcu rozpoznać dziecka, które jeszcze wieczorem układał do snu. A się uważnie przyglądał, bardzo uważnie, próbując zapamiętać każdy szczegół.  
     Tyle zachodu z powodu może tuzina krasnoludów, myślał, po trosze zdumiony, po trosze niedowierzający, po trosze zgryźliwy. Temeria wypadała przy tym blado, a nie znosił mieć wrażenia, że ktoś się mu z pobłażaniem lituje nad ojczyzną – i jeszcze ją śmie przy okazji owego litowania przyćmiewać.  
     Vergen miało jego obiekcje w nosie. Ludzie się powzruszali, jakby to ich władczyni była, krasnoludy promieniały dumą z powodu udanej roboty złotniczej, elfy także sprawiały wrażenie kontentych, porwanych podniosłością. Anais szła dzielnie, odpowiadała dumnie, bez drżenia.

 

Poseł Redanii, baron Radomir Firlej, był chujem. W oczach Roche'a to wystarczyłoby zupełnie, by drania zabić, najlepiej w jakiś długi, bolesny sposób, ale niestety, dyplomatyczny immunitet obejmował też skurwysynów.  
     — Jej Wysokość, Adda, bardzo się o dziecko martwi... — perorował teraz tamten, nieźle już mając w czubie. — Rozumiemy, że jesteście przyciśnięci do muru, no ale żeby wykorzystywać takie maleństwo w politycznych rozgrywkach – sumienia nie macie...  
     — Bo oczywiście w Redanii byłaby szczęśliwa i bezpieczna, wcale nie zostałaby uduszona i pochowana pod schodami... — warknął Vernon.  
     Dziewczynka siedziała może trzy metry dalej, na kutym tronie, podparta poduszkami, po królewsku chłodna. Radowid i Henselt nie uznali jej praw, oczywiście, ich przedstawiciele się nie pojawili na hołdzie, ale już uczty nie zamierzali przegapić.  
     — Czuję się urażony tymi insynuacjami. Anais La Valette miałaby na dworze mojego szlachetnego pana zapewnioną opiekę i spokój od korony, którą jej narzucacie. Północ potrzebuje teraz jedności, jak nigdy, niszczycie ją w imię interesu rozpasanej szlachty, która się lęka utracić swoje zbędne, obciążające państwo i ludność niższych stanów, przywileje. Bunt baronowej najlepszym dowodem – Temeria się stała niewydolna, cierpiała na tym nie tylko jej populacja, ale i cała Północ. Panowanie Radowida przyniosłoby poprawę jakości życia, postęp i nowoczesną cywilizację...  
     Roche nigdy nie był dyplomatą, czego teraz bardzo żałował. Dyplomata zniósłby bowiem całą przemowę prawdopodobnie ze stoickim spokojem, jak to te oślizgłe węże mają w zwyczaju. Agent znieść nie mógł i cierpiał.  
     Królowa patrzyła z tronu, podpierając koronowaną głowę dłonią w jedwabnej, złotej rękawiczce. Yeylia stała obok niej, bliżej niż wszystkie damy dworu – jej nagle wybuchłe przywiązanie odgrodziło od dziecka córki dobrych rodów, guwernantki, mieszczki. Mała nie protestowała, więc nikt inny nie śmiał.  
     — Nie ma pewności — ciągnął Radomir — czy dziecko jest Foltesta, baronowa spiskuje z Nilfgaardem, dziecko równie dobrze może być ambasadora...  
     — Pojedynek — zaproponował szybko Vernon, ściągając już w trakcie mówienia rękawiczkę (bawełnianą, na jedwabie dla niego ruchu oporu stać nie było). — W imię urażenia honoru mojej senior, a także ukochanej mojego zmarłego seniora, w imię obrony honoru kobiet Temerii w ogóle – wyznaczcie sekundantów, Wasza Dostojność.  
     Tamten na chwilę zamarł, potem jednak złośliwy uśmiech przeleciał mu przez wąskie wargi.  
     — Nie jesteś szlachcicem, Roche — zauważył, sarkastycznie podkreślając nazwisko. — A królestwa, które ci nadało tytuł oficerski, już nie ma. Mój szlachetny pan oraz Jego Wysokość Henselt uznali cię zdrajcą i wydalili. Nie masz ani pochodzenia, ani szarży. Aczkolwiek i tak protestowałbym przeciwko konieczności traktowania jak człowieka honoru syna nierządnicy...  
     Gdyby powiedział to nieszczęsne „kurwy", agent pewnie nie zdołałby się wstrzymać i doszłoby do incydentu dyplomatycznego, który wielce zaszkodziłby sprawie Temerii. Nierządnicę jednak zdzierżył – ledwo, bo ledwo, z palcami zaciśniętymi do białości, zgrzytem zębów i czerwoną mgiełką przed oczyma, ale zdzierżył.  
     — Poza tym obrazy uczynione w trakcie pełnienia urzędu i z obowiązku urzędu wynikające nie są obrazami — przypomniał solennie Firlej.  
     — Jesteś pan, panie ambasadorze — dobiegło od tronu; głos Anais był zimny, zblazowany, znudzony, aktorsko dorosły — pozbawiony honoru szubrawiec, łotr, łajdak, swołocz, niegodny stąpania po tej samej ziemi, po której stąpają nierządnice, co mówię nie jako kobieta, ale jako król i w ramach pełnionego urzędu.  
     Błękitne oczy ambasadora się rozszerzyły, dłonie zadrgały z wściekłości.  
     — Pozwolicie dziecku mnie bezmyślnie obrażać? — warknął, tracąc na moment panowanie. — Że też cię, smarkata, los brata nie nauczył szacunku...  
     Roche'a ktoś przytomny – Jaskier, konkretnie – przytrzymał, bo inaczej rozszarpałby ambasadora. Yeylii nie trzymał nikt i w sekundę znalazła się obok dyplomaty, z ładną, paradną szablą przyłożoną mu do wydatnego brzucha. Radomir zbladł jak płótno, trzeźwiejąc nagle.  
     — Nie odważysz się — szepnął. — Mam immunitet...  
     — Nie obchodzą mnie twoje immunitety — odparła spokojnie elfka. —Dh'oine to Dh'oine, król, chłop, ambasador...  
     — Yeylia! — Zoltan, wyrosły jak spod ziemi, szarpnął ją, odsunął od mężczyzny. — Yeylia, bogowie, to dyplomata jest, coś ty... Dolina Pontaru nie może sobie pozwolić na takie wybryki, chcemy statusu normalnego państwa, nie dzikiej republiczki...  
     — A twoich rozkazów słucham, bo? — syknęła kapitan.  
     — Yeylia, stanzte vort. Zoltan jest majorem armii Rzeczpospolitej. Jak Ciaran. Słuchasz go, bo jest wyższy stopniem — stwierdził spokojnie Iorweth, wynurzywszy się z tłumu. — Źle zrobiłaś. Przeproś.  
     Elfka usłuchała natychmiast. Ceremonialny ukłon złożyła, wydusiła z siebie błaganie o przebaczenie. Z pokorą iście żebraczą i wzrokiem płonącym ogniem tej wojennej, krwawej, absolutnej miłości, wyraźnie oznajmiającym, że wystarczyłby gest, by poderżnęła im wszystkim gardła. Vernon poszukał oczami Saskii, siedzącej na drugim końcu stołu – zdecydowanie była zaniepokojona, chociaż uśmiech ni na sekundę nie opadł jej z twarzy. Agent rozumiał, nawet bez znajomości polityki i przez moment współczuł, bo miał wrażenie, że patrzy na domek z kart. Oby tylko runął po tym, jak Temeria będzie odzyskana, a królowa bezpieczna.  
     — O co tu właściwie chodzi? — spytał pułkownik.  
     — Ambasador nazwał matkę Jej Wysokości nierządnicą tudzież zdrajczynią kraju, jej ojca, Jego Wysokość Foltesta, impotentem, i stwierdził, że major temerskiej armii nie ma zdolności honorowej — streścił sprawę Jaskier, dokonując przy okazji interpretacji wydarzenia zgodnej z obowiązującym, wielce drażliwym, kodeksem pojedynkowym.  
     — Poinformowałem jedynie o wątpliwościach Jego Wysokości, Radowida. W ramach pełnienia urzędu. Rzecz się nie kwalifikuje na pojedynek — przypomniał Firlej, odzyskując opanowanie.  
     — Ja go nazwałam łajdakiem, a on uznał, że wspomnienie śmierci mojego brata będzie taktowne. Yeylia uznała inaczej. Przychylam się do jej opinii. Nie karzcie jej, pułkowniku — dodało dziecko po królewsku: prosząco, lecz tonem, który by nie zniósł odmowy.  
     — Groziła posłowi — wtrącił ambasador.  
     — Nic nie zrobiła, wyraziła tylko słuszne, acz nieco gwałtowne może, oburzenie — zaczął łagodzić poeta.  
     — Oburzenie, który przykłada ostrze do piersi posła, nie jest oburzeniem, jest zamachem na święte prawa nietykalności...  
     — To był brzuch. Czy raczej brzuszysko — rzucił scenicznym szeptem Zoltan, próbując, z typową dla krasnoludów bezpośredniością, rozładować atmosferę.  
     Watażka przez sekundę czy dwie, nim się opanował, wyglądał, ku pewnemu zaskoczeniu Vernona, na znużonego. Bardzo znużonego, niezdrowego niemal. Może z powodu tego symbolu, w który go Rzeczpospolita odziała.  
     Symbol miał postać granatowego, atłasowego żupana, podbitego futrem i czerwonym jedwabiem, złotego pasa, czerwonych butów – znaczy, stroju krasnoludów, choć po elfiemu wytłaczanego w kwietne, drobne ornamenty, z elfią smuklejszą sylwetką, elfimi długimi, trójkątnymi czubkami butów, pasem tkanym, nie haftowanym. Iorweth wyglądał bardzo wielokulturowo, vergeńsko; nie miał jednak pewności, która wygląd Saskii, też odzianej męsko, też w żupan, tylko królewsko czerwony (z granatowym podbiciem, jakżeby inaczej), czyniła wdzięcznym.  
     Odzienie na uroczystość było do ostatniej nitki strojem na leniwy, próżny czas uczt i balów, całym kapiącym od zbytku oraz nieostrożności, na jakie sobie może pozwolić tylko pokój. A pokoju brakło w czujnym spojrzeniu watażki.  
     Roche sytuację zapamiętał, mimo zmęczenia, z krystaliczną jasnością. Ani chybi napięcie. Złość. Zaskoczenie. Intuicja. Raport dla Talara, który z takich drobiazgów umiał wywróżyć losy państw i wojen na miesiące w przód. Osobistej satysfakcji w tym nie było, lecz w tamtej sekundzie agent tego nie zauważył.  
     W tej sekundzie obiecywał sobie, że jednak zmusi kogoś z redańskiej delegacji do pojedynku, choćby miał za to znowu przeżyć tydzień czy dwa w więzieniu. Pal sześć, jak.

 

„Jak" się napatoczyło już dzień później. Vernon leczący, jak wszyscy uczestnicy biesiady, klina klinem, siedział w swoich pokojach i pił. Umiarkowanie. Na wrogim terytorium w końcu przebywał.  
     Kiedy zapukano do drzwi, agent był pewien, że to markiz Fayatte, gotów go zrugać za wczorajszą awanturę. Wobec czego nie zawracał sobie głowy chowaniem gąsiora, dopinaniem porannego stroju czy wyjmowaniem fajki z ust, rzucił tylko nieuważne, niewyraźne „proszę".  
     Błędnie, jak się okazało.  
     — Nie przeszkadzam, tuszę?  
     Dyplomata Nilfgaardu, Cyd aep Cariball, graf Nethii. Znacznie mniejszy chuj niż poseł redański czy ambasador Kaedwen. Choćby dlatego, że Cesarstwo uznało hołd i Anais, przypominając przy okazji, iż inwazji dokonało rzekomo na życzenie jej matki, chcąc chronić dziecko oraz Temerię przed zakusami władców Północy, chcąc zachować integralność kraju .  
     Ale Cyd był też młodym, przystojnym człowiekiem, uprzejmym, miłym, ciepłym z natury, nawet urodę miał taką: harmonijną, łagodną, płowe włosy, szare oczy, jasna cera. Co prawda żadna z tych cech nie miała wpływu na sposób w jaki realizował politykę swojego kraju – bezwzględnie – lecz czyniły go przyjemnym w obcowaniu. Czyli tym niebezpieczniejszym.  
     Sytuacja „witania gościa prawie w dezabilu", była więc tym niezręczniejsza. Cóż, mawiają, że najlepszą obroną jest atak, a najlepszym atakiem zaskoczenie.  
     — Gdybyście przeszkadzali, to bym was nie wpuścił — mruknął wobec tego Roche, tłumiąc odruch nerwowego zapinania ubrania; fajkę wszakże z ust wyjął. — Napijecie się, waszmość?  
     By się napił, tak, oczywiście, dziękuje. Wino, o tej porze? A, major wstał wcześniej, poranny kieliszek wódki na przebudzenie już ma za sobą, no proszę, Cyd też, ale jest pewien, że jeszcze pół dworu chrapie, wino, swoją drogą, bardzo dobre, jak na poranne, delikatne, z jasnym, owocowym ogonem, że też majorowi nie szkoda na taki cel...  
     — Nie o winie rozmawiać tu przyszliście — przerwał mu obcesowo Vernon, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.  
     Tym, z jak nonszalancką elegancją tamten siedzi, z jak niewymuszoną wprawą koliście kołysze pucharem – najnowsza czarodziejska moda, wzięta z ich upodobania do kieliszków – jak lekko i oczywiście brzmi w jego ustach to „major", jak bardzo na miejscu, ale i dostojnie, wygląda, nawet w tym zabałaganionym pokoju, jakby to jego sala tronowa była.  
     — Nie o alkoholu — potaknął gładko graf. — O winie wszakże – owszem. Ambasador Redanii zawinił przecie wobec was wczoraj, prawda, majorze?  
     Agent ścierpł nieco.  
     — Wobec mojej królowej raczej — odparł ostrożnie. — Sprawa jednak została zakończona, czyż nie? Przynajmniej ta honorowa. Reperkusje dyplomatyczne to nie mój obszar kompetencji...  
     — Markiz La Fayatte już siedzi i listy protestacyjne pisze. — Mężczyzna upił wina. — Od samego rana. Godny podziwu patriotyzm.  
     Markiz, jak Roche wiedział, miał po prostu iście wiedźmińską odporność na alkohol. Co oznaczało, że poranki po imprezach, gdy większość towarzystwa się nie nadawała do niczego, nudziły go niezmiernie; praca była mu w takich razach wybawieniem.  
     — Niemniej — kontynuował Cyd — wasza satysfakcja, majorze, nie będzie w tych listach uwzględniona. A mniemam, że byście jej pragnęli?  
     Agent ścierpł nieco bardziej. Brakowało mu tytoniu. Albo chociaż popukania obuchem o poręcz krzesła.  
     — Pragnę dobra Jej Królewskiej Mości — odparł odruchowo. — Dobra dynastii. Dobra Temerii.  
     Wcale nie był taki pewien, czy te trzy przypadkiem nie były sprzeczne.  
     — Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie podważa waszego oddania — zapewnił dyplomata. — Czy nie o waszym honorze właśnie mówimy?  
     Roche przypomniał sobie, czemu aż tak bardzo nienawidzi dyplomacji. Nigdy po prostu nie był w niej dobry – teraz też najchętniej kazałby rozmówcy przejść do rzeczy, najlepiej od razu tej ukrytej, bo w możliwości politycznych interpretacji kolejnych zdań i wydarzeń się gubił. Jasne, najchętniej by Firleja zabił. Jasne, będzie to miało prawdopodobnie reperkusje dyplomatyczne dla Temerii. Jasne, Nilfgaard może rzeczone złagodzić, co wszakże będzie miało swoje, osobne, następstwa. W przewidywaniu takowych lepszy od agenta był już Geralt, nie wspominając o ambasadorach.  
     — Radomir twierdzi, że mówił z urzędu. Poza tym — Vernon się bardzo starał brzmieć nonszalancko — mój osobisty honor tam wielkiej obrazy nie doznał. Faktycznie, Jego Wysokość Radowid mnie z wojska wyrzucił, szlachcicem nie byłem nigdy. — Jeśli nawet mieli jakieś herby, to wiele pokoleń bez ziemi zdegenerowało ich do poziomu chłopów.  
     O swojej matce nie wspominał. Jej profesja żadną wielką tajemnicą dla nilfgaardzkiego wywiadu być nie mogła.  
     — Co tylko znaczy, że nie możecie, majorze, wyzwać go na pojedynek. Nie, że nie było obrazy. — Poseł się rozsiadł w fotelu; wyglądał bardzo, bardzo komfortowo, co samo w sobie było pewnym wyczynem, gdyż rzeczony fotel był, agent wiedział z doświadczenia, cholernie niewygodny.  
     — Akademickie dyskusje — parsknął, nie ukrywając irytacji.  
     — Bynajmniej. Urażono też w końcu pamięć ambasadora Nilfgaardu, sugerując, że mimo swojego stanu cywilnego wdawałby się on w romanse z baronową La Valette. — Podniósł wzrok znad wina, spojrzał Roche'owi prosto w oczy. — A to jest już moja sprawa, bo drugą i ostatnią żoną Shilarda była moja siostra wujeczna. Jeśli Radomira urząd chroni – niech wyznaczy do pojedynku zastępcę.  
     Vernon zaczynał mieć mgliste przeczucie, do czego rozmowa prowadzi. Zaschło mu gardle. Przeklęta polityka. A markiza, oczywiście, nie ma pod ręką, by się go o radę zapytać, czasu na namysł Cyd z pewnością nie da.  
     — Sprawy Cesarstwa nie są moimi — przypomniał.  
     — Rzecz jasna. Mnie wszakże również urząd poniekąd utrudnia pojedynki. I widzicie, majorze, myślę, że w drodze wyjątku mógłbym was, jako również urażonego, poprosić o tę przysługę i bycie moim zastępcą.  
     — Pojedynkowałbym się w imię Cesarza.  
     — Nie w imię Cesarza, ale własnej urazy, do której moja uraza jedynie otworzyłaby furtkę. Wystarczy, że królowa da permisję, by żadna wątpliwość co do waszej lojalności, majorze, nie powstała. Markizowi La Fayatte opisanie sprawy zresztą zostawię. Jako dowód na dziecinną czystość moich intencji.  
     — Ale one wszak nie są dziecinnie proste, chociaż nie wątpię, że czyste, prawda? Bo gdyby tak było, to musiałbym rzecz traktować w kategoriach uprzejmości wobec mnie – i to podwójnej, bo nie obciążającej mnie wdzięcznością, nie w oczach świata przynajmniej. A czemu Cesarstwo miałoby mi wyświadczać uprzejmości? Zwłaszcza, gdy cała Dolina Pontaru pełna nilfgaardzkich wojskowych, którzy świetnie władają bronią?  
     — Iorweth twierdzi, że wy, majorze, także dobrze fechtujecie.  
     Noż do kurwy nędzy... Roche zaczął sobie wyobrażać fajkę, zaciągnięcie się dymem, spokój, wypełniający mu płuca.  
     — Nie ufałbym mu żadnej kwestii, która mnie dotyczy.  
     — Bo to megaloman, a wy go, majorze, prawie dopadliście? Owszem, ale fechtować to on akurat lubi i umie. Nie wchodząc już w analizy, czemu. Tutaj bym jego ocenie fachowej wierzył. To zresztą bez znaczenia, nie ma w delegacji Redanii wybitnych wojowników. Dacie sobie z pewnością radę – honor mojej rodziny będzie zaspokojony, a ja nie będę musiał zaciągać długu u któregoś z moich kolegów.  
     Ach, więc o władzę, wpływy i intrygi na cesarskim dworze chodziło. Albo Cyd chciał sprawiać wrażenie, że o nie chodzi. Albo oba. Vernon znienawidził dyplomację ociupinkę bardziej. Zwłaszcza tę, która go atakowała dzień po uczcie.  
     — To byłby dług aż tak wielki, by łatwiej było pomóc przedstawicielowi państwa, z którym toczycie wojnę? — prychnął.  
     Wstrzymał odruch sięgnięcia po wino, skoro tamten jeszcze swojego nie dopił.  
     — Sensu stricto, to nasze stosunki z Temerią przeszły już przez fazy wojenne, zważywszy na skomplikowaną sytuację dyplomatyczną to ostatnio może nawet w ogóle wojenne nie były. Nie są z pewnością tak jednoznaczne, jak te z Redanią czy Kaedwen...  
     Bardzo delikatny sposób powiedzenia, że się już zdążyło po prostu cały kraj podbić, a jak podbijali, to nominalnie należał do kogoś innego.  
     — Delegacja nie ma powodu, by mnie wesprzeć; nie ich obrażono — ciągnął Cyd. — A ja, owszem, chciałbym widzieć Redanię upokorzoną. Firleja zwłaszcza. Cokolwiek myślę o statusie politycznym Temerii, nie mogę, jako szlachcic, zdzierżyć takiego zachowania, jakie drań wczoraj zaprezentował. A z zaufanych ust słyszałem relację. — Umilkł na chwilę. — Dziecko jest dziecko. Nie ma sensu na nim wyładowywać złości; niskie to i podłe. Sam mam pięć sióstr, najmłodsza ledwie jedenastoletnia...  
     Roche zacisnął dłoń na pucharze, próbując za wszelką cenę wstrzymać wybuch. Pojedynek z ambasadorem Nilfgaardu z pewnością nie ucieszyłby markiza. Zabicie ambasadora Nilfgaardu z pewnością doprowadziłoby do szału nawet Talara. Wstrzymywał wszakże tylko pięści, nie usta.  
     — Gdyby nie zamach na Foltesta, Jej Wysokość nie musiałaby znosić uwag Radomira. Ani nikogo innego — warknął.  
     Ambasador się tylko uśmiechnął.  
     — Cesarz szczerze żałuje śmierci Jego Wysokości, którego bardzo szanował. A jeszcze bardziej ubolewa nad śmiercią Bussy'ego La Valette – baronowa znalazła przecież u nas schronienie przed torturami, kto wie, czy żyłaby, gdyby nie nasza interwencja... Cesarz nie lubi krzywdzenia dzieci. Każdy taki przypadek napawa go troską. Shilard, jak mówiliśmy Talarowi, działał w tej sprawie całkowicie w ramach własnej inicjatywy, ale tylko ze względu na baronową i jej pragnienie odzyskania dzieci. Nigdy nie chciał ich krzywdy, to, że chłopczyk zginął, było dla niego osobistą tragedią — wyrecytował gładko. — Ale tak... prywatnie mogę też dodać, że przecież oddaliście Jej Wysokość pod ochronę armii Doliny Pontaru, w której to armii najwyższe po władczyni stanowisko zajmuje dowódca Scoia'tael zamieszany, jak mówią nilfgaardzkie źródła, w królobójstwo.  
     — Ja go za to zabiję — oznajmił chłodno Vernon. — Jak tylko odzyskamy Temerię i konieczność polityczna minie. Jeśli to prawda — dodał czujnie; ujawnienie, że temerscy spiskowcy mają pewność co do winy Iorwetha natychmiast pozbawiłoby ich choć cienia legitymizacji.  
     Ścierpł jednak wewnętrznie. Na myśl o tym, co się stanie, jeśli rzeczone „nilfgaardzkie źródła" dotrą do Anais. Poczucie zdrady to mało powiedziane – dziecko gotowe rzucić w diabły politykę i odmówić pozostania w Vergen. Albo coś równie niebezpiecznego.  
     Poseł posłał mu kolejny piękny, jasny, szczery uśmiech.  
     — A nikt nie wie, czyż nie tak? Letho oskarżył czarodziejki – a jeśli kogo jeszcze, to mu zapomniano w ferworze czystek. Letho oskarżył czarodziejki, ale przecież są pewnie jakieś protokoły z przesłuchań żołnierzy – może w waszych rękach, może w rękach Redanii – gdzie się Scoia'tael wspomina. Poszlaki, obalić je łatwo, zwłaszcza, jeśli główni śledczy zaprzeczą, jeśli zaprzeczy Talar, Natalis, wy, majorze – nikt nie zaufa Nilfgaardowi w tej kwestii. Z pewnością nie Jej Wysokość, a któż inny miałby moralne prawo do oskarżenia?  
     Roche próbował rozczytać grę. Dyplomata mógł grozić, mógł też jednak uspokajać czy rzecz lekceważyć.  
     — Nie jest rzeczą Nilfgaardu dochodzić sprawiedliwości Temerii — doprecyzował Cyd.  
     Czyli jednak: lekceważył i uspokajał równocześnie. Przynajmniej w sferze jawnej, co w sferze intencji, tego Vernon nawet nie chciał zgadywać.  
     — Ale jest rzeczą Nilfgaardu dochodzić sprawiedliwości dla mnie? — prychnął ironicznie. — Nigdy nie byłem dyplomatą ani politykiem. Zabijałem takowych, owszem — stwierdził, szeroko, niewinnie rozkładając ręce. — I rozumie pan, nie umiem odpowiedzieć na pańskie zdania dość zręcznie, by ta rozmowa mogła być dla pana przyjemną rozrywką, więc może zostawmy protokoły... Cesarstwo – czy tylko pan – pragnie, bym pokonał delegację Redanii w pojedynku, na który samo tę delegację wyzwie. Niewątpliwie wyśle to Radowidowi dość jasny sygnał co do sympatii politycznych Temerii – sygnał fałszywy. Sprawa śliska, ale faktycznie możliwa dla nas do wygrania, więc czy jest w niej coś jeszcze?  
     Cień uśmiechu, tym razem ukradkowego, pełnego samozadowolenia, przepłynął ambasadorowi przez wargi.  
     — Kwestie dworu nie są informacjami, którymi mógłbym szafować. Powiedzmy jednak, że moje osobiste notowania cała rzecz może bardzo, bardzo poprawić. Na tyle — dodał, kręcąc kieliszkiem, jakby w zamyśleniu — że będę wasz udział traktował jako przysługę dla mnie, majorze. Nie wielką, lecz też nie bardzo małą.  
     — A przysługa da mi...? — indagował Vernon. — Bo się nie orientuję w obecnym kursie. Nie wielka, lecz nie bardzo mała, to znaczy? Butelkę dobrego wina? Skrzynkę dobrego wina? Morderstwo? Przewrót, rozumiem, nie?  
     Cyd się przez moment zastanawiał. Bardzo elfio, czyli z tak ściśle nałożoną na twarz obojętnością, że Roche nie mógł stwierdzić na pewno, ile teatru było w tym wahaniu.  
     — Henselt wam ludzi zabił, prawda? — stwierdził wreszcie, bardzo wyraźnie, z rodzajem namaszczenia, dyplomata. — A tę dziewczynę sprzedał do burdelu...  
     — Radziłbym zamilknąć — wtrącił agent, któremu w jednej sekundzie krew zastygła w żyłach.  
     — Będziecie żałowali, jeśli usłucham — odparł gładko Nilfgaardczyk. — Nie jest dla mnie problemem ustalenie, gdzie ona teraz przebywa – możecie mieć tę informację w ciągu miesiąca najdalej, majorze. A potem zrobić z nią, co tylko zechcecie. Wykupić dziewczynę. Spalić zamtuz. Nie dbam o to, nie sądzę, by zaszkodziło Cesarstwu. Również Temerii, jak już powiedzieliśmy, pojedynek wiele nie zaszkodzi, przeciwnie, sprawiedliwości jej przyczyni. — Uśmiechnął się znad pucharu wina, prezentujący komplet lśniących, białych zębów, takich, że trzy czwarte szlachty Północy by mu zazdrościło. — Ale to jest, oczywiście, wasza decyzja, majorze. Nie śmiałbym naciskać.

 

Awantura, bo inaczej tego się określić nie dało, jaką markiz la Fayatte zrobił Roche'owi z powodu zastępowania w pojedynku nilfgaardzkiego ambasadora, była zaiste olbrzymia, głośna, z przytupem i ciskaniem kałamarzem. Albowiem markiz, wytrawny dyplomata, kiedy miał emocje powściągać, to ich wręcz nie czuł, ale kiedy miał ciskać gromy, to rozpętywał nawałnice i tornada.  
     Anais dała wszakże permisję, ba, obiecała się stawić wśród widzów.  
    


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikt się nie spodziewał, że ja spróbuję cokolwiek akcyjnego pisać, prawda?

Biały Pałac, wielki kompleks pałacowo-ogrodowy, zbudowany przez Radowida V Srogiego dla swojej żony, Addy Białej, jest obowiązkowym punktem każdej wycieczki po Tretogorze. Owszem, znajduje się on pod miastem, a na podróż i zwiedzenie trzeba przeznaczyć co najmniej jeden dzień, zaprawdę jednak – warto. Warto, zwłaszcza, że baza hotelowo-gastronomiczna jest w okolicy wyśmienita. A i przybytki uciech, w tym również legalne, się niedaleko znajdą.  
     _Przewodnik po cudach Redanii_ , edycja dziesiąta, poprawiona

 

  
    — On nie powiedział „kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź", tylko wycharczał „ty chędożony kurwi synu" — zauważył Roche, zerkając Jaskrowi przez ramię. — Wcale nie wybiłem mu wówczas szabli z dłoni tak, by padła pod nogi Anais, Anais stała za daleko. Wtedy mu tak podbiłem ostrze, bo mnie… wyprowadził z równowagi… że się mu w podbródek jelec wbił, wybił zęby, rozorał podniebienie i język. Do końca życia skurwysyn seplenić będzie, gdyby nie jakieś elfie medykamenta, to by nie uratowali. Panienek już sobie łatwo nie znajdzie... A w ogóle — dodał, przerzucając bezceremonialnie karty rękopisu — to nie z ambasadorem walczyłem, jeno jakimś pomagierem w redańskiej delegacji, żołnierzykiem, ochroniarzem, czymś takim…  
    — Roche — westchnął z irytacją bard — czy ja ci mówię, jak się pojedynkować, jak torturować, jak podpalać miasta, rezać wsie, wieszać nieludzi i gwałcić kobiety?  
    — Nie — przyznał Vernon.  
    — To ty zamilknij i się nie wtrącaj w to, jak się takie rzeczy opisuje, by pięknie i poetycznie było! W Redanii moi wielbiciele się wprost nie mogą doczekać tej ballady, suche raporty akurat zainteresowanie rozbudziły, to wielki przebój będzie!

  
    — Wiecie, Mirko, czemu ja tak służb nie znoszę? — mruknął melancholijnie Radowid, oddając raport ambasadora żonie.  
    Mirko Werkiel, obecny szef wywiadu, wysłuchiwał tyrad na podłość służb mniej więcej co drugi dzień. Przywykł więc, choć samo stwierdzenie nadal za każdym razem budziło odruchowy dreszcz, bo król zwykł wieszać często.  
    Odpowiedź co drugi dzień była inna i Mirko przestał już zgadywać.  
    — Czemu, Wasza Wysokość? — spytał po prostu.  
    — Służb i partyzantów, i terrorystów innych nie znoszę za to, Mirko, że te skurwysyny ośmielają się politykować, co winno być władców przywilejem. A ujmując rzecz prościej: kiedy normalnie się ma wroga, to się go w nieszczęściu dobija. Gardzi nim, kopie i plwa. Czyż nie?  
    Mirko miał nieco inne zdanie. Ludzi i wrogów się niewątpliwie mordowało, niewątpliwie gardziło en masse i w ogólności, ale żeby tak – pojedynczo? Po co energię marnować?  
    Potaknął wszakże.  
    — A służby właśnie nie. Właśnie politykują. Nie znoszę w nich tego. Dzisiaj wszakże — dodał władca — do szału mnie doprowadza konkret. To, że Scoia'tael, zamiast radośnie dorżnąć Roche'a, załatwiło jemu i Anais jakiś chędożony azyl w republiczce Saskii. On ich wcześniej setkami wieszał. Powiedz mi, Mirko, czy to jest normalne?  
    Taką robotę miał, ludobójstwa większego niż zdrowa norma im nie urządził – kto normalny się uraża o takie rzeczy? – miał ochotę odpowiedzieć Werkiel. Się jednak rozsądnie wstrzymał, zwłaszcza, że doskonale wiedział, iż to zamknięcie drogi do pacyfikacji Pogórza Mahakamskiego irytuje władcę. Arjan la Valette wraz z kilkoma tysiącami partyzancko-najemnicznej armii ruszył, ledwo ogłoszono podpisanie umów, i czujnie strzegł bram jedynego lenna siostry.  
    — Pojedynek się odbył — streszczał raport Radowid. — Pojedynek nasza delegacja przegrała, bo najwyraźniej ni jednego zręcznego szermierza w niej nie ma. Co i prawda, bom żadnego nie wysyłał. Cesarski poseł zażądał satysfakcji, wyobraź sobie, za to, że obrażono siostrę jego matki czy coś takiego – żonę Shilarda, w każdym razie – stwierdzeniem, że mógłby ją zdradzać z tą zdzirą La Valette...  
    To fascynujące, przemknęło Mirkowi przez głowę, jak król się zdaje nie zauważać, że per „zdzira" mówiła o baronowej początkowo tylko Adda. Per „zdzira, która mi ukradła ojca", konkretniej.  
    — Ambasador się w pojedynki wdawać nie może, więc wyznaczyli zastępców i Roche się zgodził – Anais mu pozwoliła – reprezentować interesy Cyda. I wygrał. Właśnie za to nie znoszę służb. Henselt takiego w porę nie dorżnął i proszę: siedzi w Dolinie Pontaru ledwie kilka tygodni i już jakieś sojusze z Nilfgaaardem knuje.  
    — Mści się, myśli Wasza Wysokość? — podrzucił Mirko. — Za swoich ludzi?  
    — Przecież to prosty chłop, gdzie mu do zemsty — prychnął Radowid. — Nie, nie sądzę, sądzę, że Firlej po prostu przesadził, ale co z tego? Kiedy... się zaopiekowaliśmy Temerią, dobre piętnaście tysięcy żołnierza nam przypadło, trwa wojna z Nilfgaardem, a tu... Pamiętasz, jak było z Cintrą? Chcesz powtórki?  
    — Nie sądzę, żeby uczestnicy tego małego spisku byli gotowi się sprzymierzyć z Nilfgaardem — zauważył Werkiel. — Nie wiem, czy Natalis ma w ogóle szansę, honor honorem, przegrana bitwa przegraną bitwą.  
    — Jakie ma znaczenie, czego chce Natalis? — mruknął król. — Wystarczy, że do żołnierzy dojdzie plotka o tym, jak to wspaniałomyślnie Cyd pozwolił Temerii na pomszczenie urażonej godności ich królowej...  
    — Wina jest Firleja, tak czy siak — syknęła zimno Adda. — Redania straciła na jego niewyparzonym języku, nie na pojedynku. La Fayatte rozdzierał szaty nad obrazą, wieści się rozeszły, temerskie oddziały sarkać zaczęły. Poza tym, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Roche miał rację. To, czyją Anais jest córką, to jedno, to, że mój ojciec ją za swoją uważał i kochał, i byłby niepocieszony, że byle chłystek ją rani, to drugie. I jeszcze insynuacje co do jego sprawności... Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, panie, że mój ojciec nie byłby w stanie spłodzić parki dzieciaków i zadowolić jednej baronowej? — spytała niskim, chrapliwym głosem.  
    Radowid natychmiast zaprzeczył, dzięki czemu para się wdała w miłe wewnętrzne przekomarzanki, przypieczętowujące los ambasadora. Zresztą, westchnął Mirko, przytyk do zdolności seksualnych zmarłego naprawdę był kretyński. Plotki o temperamencie dynastii temerskiej znane były, jak Północ długa i szeroka. Plotki, zważywszy na małżeńską satysfakcję młodego redańskiego króla, raczej eufemistyczne niż egzagerujące.  
    — Anais powinna być ze mną, z nami — stwierdziła królowa, lekkim tonem, ale ze śladem zazdrosnego przejęcia — a głupota Firleja właśnie dała radykałom broń do ręki. Nikt nie kwestionowałby naszego prawa do ziemi mojego ojca, gdyby to biedne, wykorzystywane dziecko siedziało w Redanii. Firlej osiągnął tylko tyle, że ją zranił, obraził, przestraszył – mała nas teraz znienawidzi. Jest moją siostrą, córką mojego ojca — dodała z rodzajem dziecinnego uporu; szpieg nie umiał powiedzieć, czy był odgrywany. — To ja powinnam się nią opiekować, nie jacyś obłąkani nacjonaliści...  
    Stosunek Addy do swojego ojca zawsze zadziwiał Werkiela. Politycznie rzecz ujmując, był raczej chłodny, ale równocześnie okazywała prywatne przywiązanie zbyt szalone, zbyt głębokie, zbyt nie liczące się z konwenansami, polityką czy moralnością, by być udawanym.  
    — To jest absurdalne — zakończyła teraz, kładąc dłoń na dłoni męża. — To jest absurdalne, że oni wolą oddać dziecko Wiewiórkom i jakiejś dzikiej, półlegalnej republiczce niż Redanii. Powinniśmy tak to przedstawiać opinii międzynarodowej – i temerskim wojskom. Żaden z tych ludzi nie kocha Wiewiórek. Jeśli mieli jakieś wątpliwości co do intencji tego spisku – teraz je stracą. Gdybyśmy to dobrze rozegrali, za pół roku zmowa przeszłaby do historii. Przeszłaby jako podła próba zagarnięcia władzy przez arogancką, egoistyczną klikę szlachecką, myślącą nie o kraju, a o własnych umykających przywilejach. Żadnych patriotycznych uniesień. Działania Firleja...  
    — Zostaną ukarane. Surowo. Nie zawiśnie, ale...  
    — Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz, mój panie. — Posłała mężowi ciepły uśmiech. — Wieczorem. Jak wypoczniesz. Wypoczynek świetnie działa na fantazję.  
    Radowid przez sekundę wyglądał, zdaniem Mirka, jak pogłaskany za uszami kotek.  
    — To nadal może zadziałać, Wasza Wysokość. — Szpieg postanowił przypomnieć, że ani jego ludzie, ani w ogóle redańska szlachta nie są bandą niekompetentnych idiotów. — Podstawowa strategia się nie zmieniła. Musimy pozbawić intrygantów szansy na jakiekolwiek wsparcie polityczne, musimy ich odciąć od szlachty i bogatszych warstw mieszczaństwa, a przede wszystkim – od wojska. Idzie zima, nie wytrzymają bez wsparcia. Ich współpraca z Nilfgaardem tylko nam sprawę ułatwia.  
    — Ułatwiłaby — oznajmił z irytacją król — gdyby nie Firlej. Którego tyś nam referował. Teraz to nie jest współpraca, teraz to jest poświęcenie w imię królowej. Wszyscy słyszeli, co powiedział. Wygląda na to, że Roche bronił honoru Temerii.  
    — Wygląda na to, że gra o przetrwanie — wtrąciła Adda. — Roche'a nigdy nie lubiano. Teraz jest tylko gorzej. To on przejął Anais, to on w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zniknął zaraz po śmierci mojego ojca, to jego widziano we Flotsam w okolicach zamieszek – Scoia'tael przejęło wtedy barkę, zaraz po jego, jakże fortunnym, odpłynięciu, Loredo się na niego skarżył, pamiętasz? – to on spiskował przeciwko Henseltowi, to on z pewnością najwięcej na nowym porządku politycznym stracił: spada z powrotem w krąg kurew i morderców. Bez mojego ojca jest tylko zbrodniarzem wojennym, jednym z wielu – Anais jest mu potrzebna dla własnej ochrony. A teraz jeszcze spiskuje z Wiewiórkami, tymi samymi, których oskarżał o maczanie palców w królobójstwie. Czy to się nie składa w pewien... obraz? Nawet przeciętnie zdolne służby nie miałaby kłopotu z oczernieniem – a mamy przecież służby niezwykle zdolne, prawda, waszmość?  
    Mirko spiesznie potaknął. Radowid się odprężył, jak zawsze, kiedy żona z pogardą mówiła o innych mężczyznach.  
    — Roche, jako ten, który zabrał – przejął – znalazł – który z jakiegoś powodu miał moją siostrę – jest ważny dla ich spisku. Mała jest do niego przywiązana, więc nie mogą się go łatwo pozbyć. Znacznie prościej zniszczyć jego niż Natalisa, a rzecz równie dobrze spisek zdezawuuje. — Uśmiech królowej się stał głęboki, ciemny, pełen wyczekującego napięcia i Mirko nagle sobie przypomniał wszystkie plotki i żarty na jej temat. — Zróbcie to.

  
    Świat, zwący Radowida V Srogim, przeżyłby niemały wstrząs, gdyby któregoś dnia, niedługo po śmierci Foltesta, natknął się, jak Werkiel, na rzeczonego: bladego, roztrzęsionego, wyglądającego jak żywy obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, półleżącego na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi do komnaty żony. „Czemu ona płacze", wybełkotał nieprzytomnie, zawisnąwszy na ramieniu Mirka, „czemu ona wciąż płacze, niech przestanie, zróbcież coś, żeby przestała, ja tu królem jestem!". W oczach miał ten bezmiar rozpaczliwej bezsilności, jaki – szpieg wiedział tylko z cudzego doświadczenia – w mężczyznach wywołuje jedna jedyna rzecz na świecie: łzy kochanej kobiety.  
    „Tu trzeba czasu", odparł rzeczowo, delikatnie ciągnąc Radowida w kierunku jego sypialni, „Nikt nic na śmierć nie poradzi, ani król, ani chłop, ani prorok, ani wiedźmin" (poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatni człon stracił ostatnio na prawdziwości).  
    „Foltest był drań, swołocz i chuj", wymamrotał mężczyzna, „w polityce mi straszliwie mącił, ale ja bym teraz wszystko dał za to, żeby go ktoś wskrzesił, żeby tylko ona tak nie płakała! Wszystko, ty to rozumiesz? Po rękach bym całował, ozłociłbym...".  
    Zza drzwi akurat w tym momencie musiał się rozlec wysoki, straszny pisk, podobny do wrzasku upiorów. W Werkielu dusza na moment zamarła, ledwie się wstrzymał, by nie uskoczyć, znak tylko, zło odpędzający, jedną ręką uczynił. Ukradkiem. Królowa, z oczywistych względów, źle znosiła takie zachowania w swojej obecności, król to przejął.  
    W tamtej chwili niewiele króla znak magiczny obszedł, skoczył, całkiem już oszalały, ku pokojom żony, Mirko go ledwie oderwał od klamki, wołając równocześnie o lekarzy i dwórki, bo rzecz, gdy już pierwszy odruch zabobonnego lęku minął, brzmiała mu na ciężki atak histerii. Przybyli medycy dali jakoś radę zarówno odciągnąć władcę – przekonując go, że nie powinien, z szacunku dla kobiety, widzieć jej tym stanie – jak zająć się Addą. Z tego, co Werkiel przez chwilę podejrzał, widok faktycznie nie był dla oczu kochającego mężczyzny: dziewczyna się darła, rzucała, gryzła, kopała, do krwi drapała siebie i innych, przekleństwa rzucała na cały świat, szlachtę temerską, Temerię, ojca, królobójcę, La Valettów i każdego, kto się jej na język nawinął. Bardziej zwierzę czy demona niż człowieka przypominała, zakrwawiona, z zapuchniętymi oczami, szopą rudych, splątanych włosów, pianą na ustach. Ledwo ją czarami i eliksirami do cichego, skomlącego płaczu utulono.  
    Od zaufanej dwórki Mirko się później dowiedział, że tego wieczora się okazało, iż królowa była we wczesnej ciąży – poroniła chłopca. „Podwójne królobójstwo się chujowi udało", wymamrotał na tę rewelację Werkiel. Jakoś tak bluźnierczego sarkazmu potrzebował, by znieść sytuację, bo Radowid, nieprzytomny z lęku o żonę i własnej objawionej bezsiły, wybuchał w tamtym okresie z najgłupszych, najmniej przewidywalnych powodów, wieszał, torturował, wtrącał do więzień i karcerów.  
    Starannie rozpuszczana plotka głosiła, że to ze względu na problemy polityczne, jakich przysporzyła śmierć Foltesta.

  
    — Mirko. — Królowa zatrzymała go na korytarzu, tuż po zjeździe w Loc Muinne, wieczorem, kiedy król się zajmował nocną toaletą. — Mirko. Mam, wystaw sobie, ekscentryczną zachciankę. Bardzo ekscentryczną. W naszym środowisku może i... wstydliwą.  
    Werkiel zamarł, przeczuwając najgorsze.  
    — Jaką, Wasza Wysokość? — mruknął, nerwowo się zastanawiając, czego takiego może jej nie dawać Radowid i jak się od wymigać od prośby bez wylądowania na szafocie.  
    — Chcę prawdy.  
    Mirkowi opadła szczęka. Wewnętrznie. Faktycznie, w kręgach arystokratycznych rzadka prośba.  
    — Chcę poznać prawdę. To – to był mój ojciec. Mam prawo do zemsty. Letho może twierdzić, że to wszystko robota czarodziejek, ale ja nie wierzę, w zbyt wygodnym momencie te zeznania złożył. Zresztą, Loży się nie opłacało... Zabicie Demawenda może tak, ale nie mojego ojca. Był świetnym królem.  
    — Pracujemy nad ustaleniem szczegółów tych królobójstw, Wasza Wysokość...  
    — Chcę zemsty — oznajmiła Adda z szaleńczym żarem; mężczyźnie dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. — Prawdziwej, nie na pokaz. Żeby ją dostać potrzebuję prawdy, potrzebuję faktów i nazwisk. Kiedy je dostanę, przejdę do krwi, mięsa i podrobów. Ale moja zemsta musi być prawdziwa, rozumiesz? Będziemy potrzebowali wielu kozłów ofiarnych, owszem, ale zależy mi, żebyście, preparując dokumenty, nie zapomnieli o szukaniu prawdziwych sprawców. I meldowali każdy, najmniejszy drobiazg mnie – Jego Wysokości zawracajcie głowę tylko, gdy uznacie to za koniecznie potrzebne. Ochronię was, gdyby miał o to pretensje.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le wstawka epistolarna.

  
     _Mirowiec_ , _włości jaśnie wielmożnego Leszka Masłowicza_  
    

 _Dunieczko_ , _słońce moje i szczęście_!

 _Mam nadzieję_ , _że czujesz się dobrze_ , _a pogoda w Kovirze Ci nie doskwiera_? _Zimy są tam niezwykle urokliwe. Kuzyn mój pisał w liście, że Twoje towarzystwo przynosi mu dużo radości_ – _podobno Twoje zdolności magiczne niesamowicie bawią jego dzieci. Nie muszę chyba pisać, jak bardzo mnie z kolei cieszy, że zaaklimatyzowałaś się bez większych problemów, zwłaszcza po tych strasznych przeżyciach, jakimi otoczony był Twój wyjazd._  
     _Nie pora nam jednak o tym pisać, nie pora wspominać trwogę. W Kovirze znajdziesz ochronę nie tylko przed antyczarodziejskim motłochem, ale także przed Czarnymi, przynajmniej na razie. Módl się_ – _i użyj magii, jeśli jest to w jej możności – aby losy ochroniły także mnie i całą Redanię. Proszę. Gra, którą rozpocząłem, za Twoją zgodą, namową i prośbą przecież, o najwyższe stawki się toczy._  
     _Tak, dobrze rozumiesz. Spełniłem Twoją prośbę, nie bez niewygód, irytacji i ciężkich chwil. Twoja kochanka jest bezpieczna, przynajmniej przez najbliższe kilka tygodni. Tylko przez wzgląd na Ciebie, skarbie, tylko przez wzgląd na to, iż wiem, jaką czułym przywiązaniem darzysz tę kobietę – nie wiem za to, czemu, to złośliwa jędza, moim zdaniem – i mam nadzieję, że ten gest ojcowskiej dobroci zostanie w Twojej pamięci, czas wymaże zaś z niej nasze spory i moją, niekiedy zbyt wielką może, surowość._  
     _Śmiejesz się z mojego sentymentalnego tonu, zapewne? Gdybyś siedziała tutaj i słyszała, widziała niemal, potężne armie się zbierające na granicach, Ciebie również duch melancholijny by ogarnął. Nie chce Ci jednak przysparzać zmartwień ani narażać na przeszukania, aresztowania lub inne nieprzyjemności, na jakie wystawia nas wiedza. Nie będę raczej pisał, nie za często. I nie myśl o mnie wcale, duszo moja, jeśli ma cię to smucić._  
     _Twój, kochający, aż do obłędu,_

     _Ojciec_

 

  
     _Drogi Leszku_!

 _Wybaczysz mi tę poufałą formę, tuszę. Twój list nie był przecież oficjalny, przeciwnie, szczera, głęboka troska z niego biła. Przyjaciela i obywatela. Wdzięcznym Ci za nią jestem, upewnia mnie bowiem, że nie jestem sam w swoich obawach tudzież przeczuciach – a równocześnie przeraża mnie ona, gdyż świadczy, że owe obawy, przeczucia, lęki wręcz, to nie tylko urojenia mojego mózgu, w co gorąco chciałem wierzyć, choć złe świadectwo by mi wystawiało, jako temu, którego osobista uraza na manowce zwodzi._  
     _Chciałem wierzyć, że władca naszego państwa, który przecież tyloma doskonałymi decyzjami zasłynął, którego ostatnie posunięcia – jak objęcie opieką Temerii – zdawały się świadczyć o prawdziwej mądrości oraz czułości dla ludu, że ów władca nie da się omamić zagranicznej potworze, wiedźmie z niemoralnym wręcz u kobiety apetytem, monstrum, zrodzonemu z niemal najszkaradniejszego związku, jaki istnieć może. Sądziłem wreszcie, że skoro wojna ujawniła w pełni zdradzieckie zamiary Nilfgaardu, król przyjdzie do przytomności i prześladowania czarodziejów odwoła, sprowadzi sobie jakiego na dwór, by mu doradzał i Północ w potrzebie wspierał. Cóż, skoro najwyraźniej umysł króla nie należy już do niego, a do złowrogiej, uprzedzonej wobec wszelkiej magii kreatury, prawdopodobnie, jak sugerujesz, trzymającej władcę pod klątwą. To tłumaczyłoby, czemu żadnych czarodziejów w pobliże nie dopuszcza._  
     _Skoro tak biegły w sprawach dworu tudzież magii, rozsądny człowiek – Ty – sądzi to samo, to muszę niestety porzucić nadzieję. Zło opętało naszego dobrego króla i naszą piękną Redanię. Wiesz, że byłem pierwszym do pobłażania Radowidowi w jego miłostkach, wiesz też, żem nigdy go za takie drobiazgi nie ganił; gdy jednak chmury najczarniejsze z czarnych wiszą nad krajem, obowiązek każe porzucić wyrozumienie. Od nas wszystkich sytuacjach wymaga poświęceń – król tymczasem gotów jest spełniać każdą zachciankę swojej żony. Pięknym bym to widział w czas pokoju, mamy jednak wojnę._  
     _Tym gorzej przecież. Patrioci, jak my, ręce mają związane, choć błędy jasno widzą. Najmniejszy wstrząs wewnętrzny nas wszystko kosztować może – gra tu o niepodległość idzie._  
     _Skoro jednak piszesz, że widzisz wyjście, wyjście honorowe i odpowiednie dla patrioty, lojalnego królowi obywatela, oddanego syna ojczyzny, skoro takie wyjście istnieje, to wiedz, że chętnie z tobą o nim porozmawiam. Z tobą oraz resztą szlacheckiej braci. Jak najchętniej i jak najszybciej, czas nagli bowiem._  
     _Muszę nadmienić wszakże, z obowiązku przyjaciela, iż źle widziany teraz jestem na dworze. Znajomość ze mną nie przysporzy ci miłości króla. Wiem, że zaoferowałeś mi swoją pomoc, mieszkanie w Twym dworze i służbę Twą na me rozkazy, zdajesz sobie więc sprawę z mojej sytuacji; jak data listu pozwala sądzić, naweteś ją przewidział, z typową dla Ciebie przenikliwością, pragnę jednak raz jeszcze podkreślić, iż w mojej osobie bierzesz na siebie nielekki obowiązek. Jeśli się wolisz z niego wycofać, teraz, póki możesz bez szkody – wiedz, że nie będę miał żalu._  
     _Czekam Twej odpowiedzi, szykując się do drogi – jeśli zechcesz mnie widzieć, za trzy tygodnie mniej więcej będę w Twoich włościach. Się spodziewam, że w Mirowcu, koło wschodniej granicy przebywasz, jak zwykłeś zimą?_  
     _Twój, nieustannie oddany i nieustannie bliski, a teraz także nieskończenie wdzięczny,_

     _Radomir Firlej_

 

  
     _Najdroższa córeczko_!

 _Wiem, że ten list z pewnością również wrzucisz do ognia, ale nie mogę powstrzymać się przed napisaniem tych kilku słów. Contra spem spero, co z pewnością rozumiesz, bo markiz La Fayatte, chociaż przystał do tych łotrów, nie jest przecież takim draniem, by zaniedbać Twej edukacji. Jeśli nawet, co wielce prawdopodobne, tych paru zdań nie odczytasz, to i tak czuję, że muszą być one wypowiedziane._  
     _Kocham Cię, kocham Cię, kocham Cię, kocham Cię, kocham Cię, kocham Cię, jak nic na świecie. Kocham Cię i umieram z niepokoju i tęsknoty, i bólu. Kocham Cię, nade wszystko._  
     _Twoja,_

     _Mama_

 

  
     _Anais, kochanie moje_!

 _Wiem, że poprzednie listy wrzucałaś w ogień bez otwierania, więc ten kazałam ambasadorowi przeczytać. Jestem pewna, że musisz go wysłuchiwać chociaż raz w tygodniu. W ramach obowiązków dyplomatycznych, czy jak to markiz La Fayatte nazywa._  
     _Skarbie, posłuchaj więc ambasadora – mnie – chociaż przez chwilę: jesteś dzieckiem. Genialnym, niewątpliwie, zdolnym i mądrym, ale dzieckiem. Obarczać dziecko obowiązkami i odpowiedzialnością królów, to kłaść brzemię zdecydowanie zbyt ciężkie na jego – Twoje – wątłe ramiona. Wiem, że myślisz, iż członkowie tego spisku mają na myśli Twoje dobro i pamięć Jego Wysokości, naszego ojca, wiem, że Ci to nieustannie powtarzają. Zastanów się jednak, a wiem, że możesz sama, bez cudzych podpowiedzi, bo jesteś, pamiętam, bardzo mądrą przepióreczką, zastanów się, czy któreś z ich działań sprawiły, że możesz żyć spokojnie, szczęśliwie, beztrosko, jak jeszcze w Twoim wieku dziecko powinno, za jedyny obowiązek mając naukę i posłuszeństwo starszym?_  
     _Wpędzili Cię w wojnę, skazali najpierw na miesiące poniewierki, w zimnie, głodzie i prostych warunkach, na czas odcięcia od wszelkiej koniecznej panienkom edukacji. Skazali Cię na unoszenie ciężaru zemsty i całego kraju – dziecko ledwie kilkuletnie! Obarczyli odpowiedzialnością i decyzjami, przed którymi wzdragają się serca wielu dorosłych mężów. Cokolwiek teraz dzieje się w Temerii: rabunki, napady, walki, oddzialiki powstańcze, dręczące i tak zubożały lud, armie Nilfgaardu, panoszące się po złotych polach naszej ojczyzny, ojcowizny, to wszystko jest skutkiem działań zbuntowanej, butnej szlachty, wyżej swoje przywileje niż dobro ludu ceniącej – skutkiem, który przerzucają jednak na Ciebie, czyniąc zło owe z Twoim imieniem na ustach._  
     _Przejawem tej samej inklinacji ku warcholstwu i nierządności są tak bunt La Valettów, jak spisek, w który wciągnięto Ciebie i Arjana (jego piękne zwycięstwa nad Czarnymi cieszą także nas, wszystkich w Redanii, żałujemy jedynie, iż baron tak uparcie odmawia nam współpracy – znacznie skuteczniej bronilibyśmy Północy społem, zjednoczeni). Cokolwiek myślę o baronowej, niech pozostanie przemilczane, rozumiem bowiem, iż to Twoja matka – aczkolwiek donoszą mi, iż listy od niej palisz. Bardzo dobrze, oto patriotyzm i oddanie Północy, jakiego nam teraz wszystkim potrzeba. Radziśmy by byli widzieć tak wiernych ludzi, jak Ty i Twój brat, na redańskim dworze, radziśmy by byli razem z Tobą ramię w ramię walczyć z najeźdźcą._  
     _Nie wątpię, że mówione jest Ci, iż Jego Wysokość Radowid zabiłby Ciebie i zniszczył Temerię, że zajął naszą ojczyznę, by wyzuć Cię z praw. Są to, zapewniam, a znam serce mojego męża, wierutne bzdury. Nie chciał krzywdy Temerii, tylko wzmocnienia Północy, gdybyś dorosła – kiedy obowiązki byłyby dla Ciebie realną władzą, nie Twoim ciężarem, a tarczą dla cudzych decyzji – oboje chętnie oddalibyśmy Ci należne ziemie. Teraz jednak trzeba było nam myśleć, jak obronić je przed Henseltem oraz, jak rychło się okazało, Nilfgaardem. Z którym zresztą, jak z pewnością Ci doniesiono, Kaedwen paktowało i sądzę, że nadal, mimo tak trudnej sytuacji, paktuje._  
     _Być może wypominam to Henseltowi z przesadną surowością. Ty z pewnością rzecz ocenisz łaskawszym, bardziej wyrozumiałym okiem. W końcu elfy, u których zostawili Cię spiskowcy, zawsze były wiernymi sojusznikami Cesarstwa._  
     _Wiem, że powiedzą Ci, że jestem czarownicą i potworem, przywykłam do tych obmów (myślę, że skoro mieszkasz z nieludźmi, którzy także nawykli do obelg rzucanych przez zawistników, to rozumiesz), nie raz już je słyszałam i to z ust istot godniejszych niż synowie nierządnic lub rzeźnicy szkół. Gdybym wszakże sądziła, że jesteś zbyt bezwolna lub – napiszę szczerze, jak siostra siostrze – głupia, by samodzielnie choć przemyśleć sprawę, z pewnością nie słałabym tego listu._  
     _Pomnij na czasy, które spędziliśmy, razem jeszcze z naszym bratem, w Wyzimie. Pamiętasz, jak uczyłam Cię makijażu, dla zabawy, a Twoja matka wpadła, wściekła, że Cię demoralizuję? Ojciec nas wtedy wybronił, a na końcu tyle było śmiechu... Czy nie byliśmy wówczas szczęśliwi? Ja byłam z pewnością – tuszę, że Ty też. Tuszę, że obecne nasze tarapaty przeminą i kiedyś jeszcze, oby rychło, śmiać się z nich społem będziemy._  
     _Pomijając więc już wszystkie kwestie polityczne, który dzieci takich, jak Ty, męczyć nie powinny: tęsknię za Tobą, bardzo. Ty masz Arjana i matkę, ale dla mnie jesteś jedyną rodziną, jaka mi pozostała. Melancholia mnie napełnia więc, gdy drzesz moje listy, zwłaszcza, że ni jednego zdrożnego słowa, ni cienia zdrady w nich nie ma (nieważne, co Ci mówią buntownicy – pamiętaj, matce Twojej i Arjanowi też różne rzeczy różnorakie persony podszeptywały, z nadzieją na zysk własny, o Temerii ani myśląc)._  
     _Tęsknię za Tobą, po prostu,_

  
     _Adda_


	11. Chapter 11

  
 Nie zdarzyła się dotąd nieokrutna i bezkrwawa rewolucja, rewolucja bez gwałtów i przemocy, tej doskonałej akuszerki dziejów. Nie zdarzyła się bez nich wojna ani istotna polityczna zmiana. Niesprawiedliwość, ucisk i gwałt, oto, co tworzy szczeble cywilizacyjnej drabiny. Zgadzać się nam wszakże na to nie wolno, błądzą ci z mych kolegów, którzy w imię idei czy postępu gwałty owe wybielają, niezależnie od tego, po której stronie sporu stoją, nilfgaardzkiej, republikańskiej, monarchicznej czy jeszcze innej.  
    Błądzą ci z mych kolegów, którzy w imię smaku władzy lub pieniędzy zatajają, niekiedy wręcz niszczą, historyczne dokumenty.  
    Błądzą ci, którzy piją z władzą i słuchają jej porad stylistycznych.  
    Błądzą ci, którzy wierzą, iż w imię dobra społeczeństwa należy temu społeczeństwu przedstawiać piękne kłamstwa, nie prawdę, prawda załamałaby bowiem tzw. prostych ludzi.  
    Ale najstraszliwiej błądzą ci z moich kolegów, którzy, w pogoni za pięknem opowieści, nie twardymi faktami, upierają się traktować ballady Jaskra jako dzieła tylko na wpół propagandowe.  
    

Vincent Cat-Łupkiewicz,  _Napomnień księga wtóra  
_

 

  
    — Co piszesz, wujku?  
    Jaskier, oderwany od pracy twórczej, ale jak najbardziej chętny, by o niej poopowiadać wdzięcznej królewskiej widowni, nabrał powietrza i rozpoczął:  
    — Balladę o gnomie nieszczęśliwie zakochanym w elfce. Główny bohater ma żółte spodnie, błękitną kamizelkę...  
    — Czemu? — przerwała mu widownia.  
    Na moment się zacukał, zaraz jednak odzyskał fason:  
    — Bo się rymowało z „utrudzonym jest wielce", a taki był siódmy wers. Wena mnie porwała. Rzecz się zakończy tragicznie, gnom się otruje, na dobitkę nieudolnie, będzie konał godzinami...  
    — Czemu?  
    — Bo potrzebuję jego monologu na koniec. Będzie konał w lesie, złamawszy uprzednio pióro, bo to taki trochę wrażliwiec, niespełniony literat...  
    — Czemu?  
    — Bo potrzebuję bohatera, który mi pozwoli wprowadzać liczne dygresje i refleksje intelektualne. Będzie monologował o tym swoim nieszczęśliwym zakochaniu, a przy okazji krytykował system społeczny – oczywiście nie vergeński, tylko właśnie te nierepublikańskie...  
    — Czemu?  
    — Bo Rzeczpospolita jest najcudowniejszą krainą świata! Krajem porządku, sprawiedliwości, równości, wolności, obrońcą praw ludów uciśnionych, światłem jutrzenki dla chłopów i warstw niższych! Jest wreszcie krajem, w którym naród – obywatele – mają głos! I mi płaci pensję.  
    — Papa też ci płacił pensję — zauważyła trzeźwo Anais.  
    Bard się nieco stropił.  
    — I pisałem dla niego ballady, czyż nie?  _O piękna Wyzimo_ ,  _blaskiem przepełniona_  albo  _Świt nad Ismeną_ , albo...  
    — Jak ci teraz zapłacę, to znów będziesz pisał? Potrzebujemy propagandy.  
    Jaskrowi opadła szczęka.  
    — Ja... nie no, jaskółeczko, nie upadłem tak nisko jeszcze, żeby mi dzieci płaciły za pieśni — stwierdził, nieco spanikowany. — Napiszę ci, co zechcesz. Jak tylko skończę tę balladę. I tę o Dolinie Pontaru,  _Witaj, wolności jutrzenko_...  
    — Mhm. Nie spiesz się. Tylko ma być ładna, jak najładniejsza, śliczna i długa, i ma być o moim ojcu, że był największym królem w historii!  
    Mężczyzna z pewnym takim niepokojem wyobraził sobie, jak tę woltę ideologiczną wytłumaczy Scoia'tael. Dziecko jednak ćwierkało radośnie a słodko, a przymilnie, cytowało jego poprzednie utwory – jakoś tak nie mógł odmówić. Poza tym, temat był, owszem, odpowiednio epicki, powstania, zajęty kraj, młodziutka królowa, skrytobójstwa. Twórcy się trudno oprzeć pokusie dobrego tematu; pierwsze wersy, rymy, rytm nadpłynęły mu do umysłu i nabrał niezbitej pewności, że to jednak _Witaj, wolności jutrzenko_ będzie musiało poczekać.  
    Z gnoma jednak nie zrezygnuje, nie ma mowy. Za dużo miał radości, złośliwie opisując tam poetycką konkurencję.  
    

   
    — Co to jest polityka? — zapytała Anais.  
    Siedząc przy tym na szerokim, w miarę uprzątniętym blacie w kuźni, machając w powietrzu nogami i wyglądając jak uosobienie dziecięcej, beztroskiej niewinności.  
    Zoltan, który służył przepióreczce, jak ją nazywał, za przewodnika po warsztatach pracy vergeńskich krasnoludów (zapowiadali te wycieczki wcześniej, żeby ostrzec o kłopocie, jaki sprawią), uznał pytanie za poważne. Wobec czego się zastanowił. I nim wyrzucił z siebie piękną, dumną, odpowiednio dosadną, acz celną, definicję, w słowo wszedł mu Yarpen.  
    — Polityka? Polityka, słoneczko, to działanie na rzecz dobra swoich, czyli przy okazji straty wszystkich innych, to jest ta, jak jej tam... gra o sumie zerowej, o. W teorii. A tak w praktyce życiowej, polityka to sprawienie, by inni zrobili coś, z czego ty będziesz miał zysk, a oni stracą.  
    — No, bez przesady z tym cynizmem — nieco się obruszył Zoltan.  
    Yarpen rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne pobłażliwej wzgardy.  
    — Mała ma być naszą królową, czy nie? Ma być. To po co jej napychać głowę chędożonymi – o, pardon – eeee, zapchlony... głupimi, nieżyciowymi pomysłami idealistów?  
    — Są rzeczy, których się dla polityki nie poświęca...  
    — A pewnie — wtrącił Brunon, pomocnik kowala — kufla piwa i dobrego chędożenia – to jest, znaczy, przepraszam, Wasza Miłość, ekhm, dobrego towarzystwa – tego się dla polityki nie poświęca. Ale też zawsze warto sprawdzić, czy sprytna polityka nam przypadkiem większej ilości piwa i... towarzystwa nie zapewni.  
    Dziewczynka przechyliła głowę. Włosy wymknęły się jej spod złotej siateczki, zaczęły wpadać do oczu i dmuchnęła na nie, raz czy dwa, z irytacją, nim zrezygnowana pomogła sobie dłońmi, przy okazji stwierdzając, słodkim, nieuważnym tonem:  
    — Wiem, co to jest chędożenie. To samo, co gwałt, tylko wtedy, jak wszyscy się kochają. I z tego są dzieci. A poza tym to jeszcze obowiązek małżeński — dorzuciła.  
    Kowal, usłyszawszy pierwsze skojarzenie, niemal upuścił sobie młot na palce. Spojrzenia, jakie padły na nieszczęsnego pomocnika, mogłyby zabić.  
    — Ale ciebie – nikt ci – nie... — po chwili ciszy jął bełkotać Zoltan.  
    — Żadnego zamachu na twoją cnotę nie było? — spytał brutalnie Yarpen.  
    — Nieeee — zaprzeczyła mała, nadal zajęta głównie włosami. — Tylko słyszałam, jak rozmawiali, bo się zastanawiali – ale uznali, że nie wiadomo, czy im zapłacą, jak mnie wybrok.. wybrakowaną dostarczą. Ci, co mnie porwali... A! Ja mam ich zabić i potrzebuję waszej pomocy! — Zeskoczyła z blatu, wyprostowała się dumnie, przejęta. — Prawie ich nie kojarzę, ale wujek Vernon powiedział, że to nic, że ich znajdziemy. I mam od niego sztylet, i nazwałam go Cahir, ale to mało. Potrzebuję miecza, takiego specjalnego, jak w legendach. I łuku. I wszystkiego, specjalnie na nich, specjalnie dla mnie, jak w książkach i w pieśniach. Tak będzie pięknie i, i... i porządnie. A chcę, żeby wszystko było, jak trzeba, z moją zemstą — oznajmiła głośno, podchodząc do wiszącej broni, delikatnie dotykając jelca najbliższego miecza. — Żeby wszystko było idealnie. W pieśniach jest cała masa szczegółów i to trudno niekiedy zapamiętać — westchnęła z żalem. — Ale to może dobrze. To, co przychodzi łatwo, niewiele jest warte. Wujek Natalis tak mówi.  
    — No, tak na moje, to zemsta będzie, jak trzeba, jak jędrna du... idealna będzie, znaczy, jeśli skurwysyny... dranie zginą — stwierdził stanowczo Zoltan, wychodząc nieco z szoku. — To, czym, i kiedy, to rzecz drugorzędna, przepióreczko, pieśni i księgi ubarwiają, żeby było piękniej... Co najwyżej się troszcz o to, by zdechli w mękach. Akcesoriami się nie przejmuj. Później w balladach Jaskier i tak swoje dopisze.  
    — Ale jeśli chcesz akcesoria, to z wielką przyjemnością oferujemy swoje usługi. Chętnie wykonamy, czego sobie tylko zażyczysz. Tylko to trochę zajmie — wtrącił kowal. — Ale możesz przychodzić co jakiś czas i oglądać postępy, zdobienia wybrać...  
    — Zdobienia, tak. Z herbem Temerii. I dynastii. I smokiem, bo mój ojciec uwielbiał taką jedną legendę o smoku, zawsze mi opowiadał, zawsze trochę inaczej... — głos dziewczynki zamierał powoli, jakby przygnieciony wspomnieniami, oczy i palce nadal wszakże błądziły po broniach. — Nie wiem, czy umiem ją teraz powtórzyć. Ale zdobienia muszą być piękne. I ze smokiem — szepnęła wreszcie.  
    — Będą najpiękniejsze — zapewnił kowal. — To będą najpiękniejsze chędożone zdobienia na całym tym chędożonym świecie. To będą tak piękne i dobre miecze, jakich dotąd moje ręce nigdy nie wykuły dla człowieka. I poprosimy najlepszy rzemieślników z Mahakamu, by tu przybyli i raczyli wspomóc nas swoją wiedzą.  
    — Dla ciebie — wtrącił szorstkim, chropawym głosem Yarpen. — Dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie, dla twojej pamięci i twoich pragnień. Dla nikogo innego.

  
    — Ja rozumiem, mordy, wojna — prychnął kowal, ledwo królowa i Zoltan zniknęli mu z oczu. — Rozumiem, niekiedy dzieciak się pod miecz nawinie. Ale jakim trzeba być skurwielem, żeby przy dziecku deliberować, czy się je zgwałci? Jednak ludzcy mężczyźni to zaraza jest, wszystkich ich wykastrować by należało. Wykastrować, a potem te ich chuje im wepchnąć do gardeł, a kosy w dupę...  
    Chłopak, Marik, pomagający w kuźni przy pracach gospodarczych bardziej, aż się wzdrygnął. Oczy zapłonęły mu złością.  
    — A ten wasz niby wielki bohater, Iorweth, on niby mniejszy rzeźnik? Szkoły zajmował! Te dzieci też się mu pod miecz nawinęły? — Zacisnął pięści.  
    Jakiś młodszy krasnolud już odrzucił narzędzia, już się rwał do bitki, ale dłoń Yarpena opadła mu na ramię. Ciężko.  
    — Iorweth to rzeźnik i terrorysta, nikt się nie spiera. Wszyscy, jak tu stoimy, uważamy Dwórki za barbarzyństwo wojenne. Przekonujesz przekonanych. Ale on walczył za naszą republikę, razem z nami, tak? Nie oczekuj przeprosin, chędożony elf prędzej umrze, niż przeprosi, ale jego prawie ze Scoia'tael za Dwórki wywali. Nie mamy co sobie wypominać. My nie wspominamy o ludzkich zbrodniach w każdej rozmowie.  
    Chłopak prychnął wojowniczo, ale spuścił nieco wzrok.  
    — Może nie w każdej, ale co ja się nasłuchać muszę, a Wiewiórki na mnie patrzą, pieprzone, jak na gówno w polu! A to przed chwilą, co Hagart powiedział?  
    — Zirytowany kurewsko byłem — burknął pod nosem wzmiankowany. — Ciebie niby wszystko to nie złości? Biednemu dziecku ukatrupili ojca, brata, teraz ją po świecie ścigają, cholerni politycy, a ona jeszcze, zamiast płakać czy się lalkami bawić, chce tylko mieczów dla zemsty! Ruda, co ją kopiemy, by się wzruszyła – a człowiek niby nie? — zakończył podejrzliwie.  
    Marik zmrużył oczy, zacisnął dłoń na blacie, tak mocno, że aż kostki mu pobielały.  
    — Los małej mnie przeraża — oznajmił z zimną furią — ale nie udawajcie świętych, trzymacie ją tu, bo się wam opłaca, przestanie opłacać, sami temu rzeźnikowi oddacie, żeby ją zabił, bo wy sobie rączek nie będziecie chcieli pobrudzić. Banda hipokrytów! — już wymawiając ostatnie słowa sięgnął po leżącą obok przyłbicę naprawianego hełmu, a teraz, gdy Brunon skoczył ku niemu, z zamiarami raczej morderczymi, cisnął przedmiotem.  
    Na oślep raczej i celując we wzrost ludzki, ale trafił, rozwalając przeciwnikowi czoło. Z pół metra trudno nie trafić, myślał Yarpen, z rezygnacją rozdzielając walczące strony. Hagart, po chwili wahania, dołączył do niego, stron neutralnej, nie Brunona.

  
    Saskia tłumaczyła, że polityka to dobro wspólne, tłumaczyła zasady republiki, wskazywała przykłady. Tłumaczyła, że to poświęcenie wszystkiego, każdego oddechu, dla wspólnoty – ale też każda rzecz, która się między ludźmi rozgrywa. „Wszyscy jesteśmy politykami, skarbie", mówiła z uśmiechem, „miłość to polityka, wojna to polityka, dzielenie domowych pieniędzy to polityka. Tylko jest jeszcze kwestia skali".  
    Anais była gotowa uznać, że Saskia wie o polityce najwięcej. A przynajmniej nie zbywa niewygodnych pytań.  
    — Ciociu, ciociu, ciociuciuciu — prawie krzyczała, wpadając do pokoju, słowa motały się jej w ustach z pośpiechu. — O... pan pułkownik. Przepraszamy.  
    Elf zrobił nieokreślony, szeroki, bardzo niedbały gest ręką, raczej zapraszający. Ale dziewczynka stanęła w progu, teraz zestresowana. Myślała o tym, co mówiła Saskia, miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła lukę – albo po prostu zasadę – i chciała o tym porozmawiać, dostać wyjaśnienie... Od cioci. Iorwetha, który jako jeden z nielicznych nadal mówił do niej „Wasza Wysokość", się nieco bała. Aczkolwiek nie jakimś panicznym strachem – pułkownik naprawdę przypominał jej ojca, czasami, tak bardzo migotliwie. Niepokój się brał raczej z pytań i nadziei oraz dziwnego wrażenia, że może będzie temu odległemu elfowi przykra, chociaż nikomu innemu nie była.  
    — Kochanie — głos Saskii był ciepły, serdeczny, jak zwykle. — Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć?  
    Ach, tak.  
    — Myślałam o republice — odparła szybko. — Rzeczpospolitej. O tym, co mi ciocia opowiadała. I, i – myślę, że coś – już wiem, co się mi nie zgadza. Znaczy, nie, że nie ma ciocia racji, tylko to tam jest i... — Posłała Saskii błagalne spojrzenie.  
    — I co zauważyłaś? — dopytała tamta łagodnie. — Opowiedz tak, jak czujesz, swoimi słowami, nie przejmuj się. Zrozumiem.  
    Anais, trochę upewniona, nabrała powietrza, wypuściła, przygryzła język, ale w końcu zaczęła:  
    — Że rzeczpospolita działa, jakby ludzie byli dobrzy. — Ponieważ zapadła cisza, to dziewczynka po chwili kontynuowała, szybko wyrzucając z siebie argumenty. — Dobrzy i mądrzy, jakby im zależało i byli się gotowi poświęcić dla innych, dla wspólnoty, dla rzeczpospolitej – wtedy to działa. Ale ludzie wcale nie są dobrzy ani mądrzy, nie zawsze. Hrabia mnie sprzedał za pieniądze, wcale nie było dużo tych pieniędzy, mało właściwie! — oznajmiła z tryumfem, jakby właśnie wygrała dyskusję. — A on ich i tak miał w bród! I ci, co mnie porwali, to też byli przecież z Północy, a zrobili tak, żeby Nilfgaard wygrał. I ja wiem, pamiętam, że mówiłaś, ciociu, że rzeczpospolite mają specjalne zabezpieczenia, żeby jednostka zła i skorom... skurom... skorumpowana nie zdobyła władzy, ale co wtedy, jak wszystkie jednostki będą złe? Bo ciocia myśli tak, jakby zwykle ludzie byli dobrzy i mądrzy, ale oni są... Oni mogą być zwykle źli, podli i głupi! — zakończyła z przejęciem.  
    Iorweth się uśmiechnął, trochę do niej, trochę gdzieś w przestrzeń.  
    — Doprawdy, nie śmiem się nie zgodzić ze zdaniem Waszej Wysokości — oznajmił tonem tak słodkim, jakiego u niego jeszcze dziewczynka nie słyszała.  
    Co zresztą natychmiast wzbudziło w niej podejrzenia, że albo kpi, papa często kpił, albo coś ukrywa, albo po prostu kłamie – ale w tych kilku rozmowach, które przeprowadzili, zawsze się zdawał szalenie szczery.  
    — Wstrzymałbyś swój szowinizm — poprosiła Saskia; sprawiała wszakże wrażenie raczej rozbawionej niż gniewnej.  
    Elf zresztą też, uznała teraz Anais, chyba się odprężył. Uniósł teatralnie ramiona i rzucił cioci urażone spojrzenie.  
    — Doprawdy! Jak się nie zgadzam z Dh'oinne...  
    — ...ludźmi — wtrąciła z naciskiem Saskia.  
    — ...i walczę z ich królami, to jestem szowinistą, jak się zgadzam, to też jestem szowinistą, to co mi w ogóle mówić wolno? I gdzie tu wolność słowa? Gdzie republikańska równość?  
    Musiałam coś wielce zabawnego powiedzieć, westchnęła w duchu dziewczynka, tylko nie wiem, co. Musiałam coś pominąć w myśleniu, coś prostego.  
    — Wasza Wysokość ma absolutną rację, republika się opiera na założeniu, że w obywatelach jest więcej dobra niż zła. I są gotowi do poświęceń. W przypadku Dh'oinne...  
    — ...ludzi... — westchnęła ciocia, przykładając sobie dłoń do skroni.  
    — ...to raczej wiara w ich instynkt samozachowawczy, bo o dobro ich bym specjalnie nie posądzał. Ani ja, ani nikt w miarę rozumny. Ale są też, oczywiście, jednostki wybitne i wznoszące się ponad tę... ludzką magmę i Wasza Wysokość swoją celną analizą dowiodła dobitnie, że się wśród nich znajduje. Cytować Waszą Wysokość będę. W sporach, przemowach tudzież dysputach, oczywiście zaznaczając, że to słowa Waszej Miłości.  
    — Wy sobie żartujecie, pułkowniku — stwierdziła Anais, wreszcie zirytowana i trochę urażona, i może nieco zraniona, bo myślała, że to jest dobre, to, co wymyśliła — zamiast mi wytłumaczyć.  
    Teraz wszelki cień wesołości zniknął z oczu cioci, w sekundę dosłownie, co było dziwne i jakoś przestraszyło dziewczynkę.  
    — Patrz, co żeś narobił w imię swoich głupich wojenek — syknęła Saskia. — Bogowie, że ty się nigdy, nigdy nie zmienisz – wygrałeś, mamy państwo, oni je stracili, czego ci jeszcze potrzeba, żeby zaspokoić twoje lę...  
    — Nie przy Jej Wysokości — szepnął Iorweth, cały naraz zamieniony w żarliwą prośbę, co też było dziwne, bo Anais nigdy nie widziała u niego emocji.  
    Ale potem zaraz się obrócił ku niej, już znowu spokojny.  
    — Nie żartuję z Waszej Wysokości, nie śmiałbym — zapewnił. — To była dobra analiza podstaw rzeczpospolitych. One się rzeczywiście opierają na założeniu, że ich obywatele są... raczej lepsi niż gorsi. Dlatego uważam, że z ludźmi to nie ma sensu — prychnął — i zgadzam się z obawami Waszej Wysokości. Saskia sądzi inaczej i ona może wytłumaczyć, czemu. Ja nie należę do wielbicieli ludzkiej kultury. Ale Wasza Wysokość naprawdę bardzo celnie zanalizowała problem, większość dorosłych by tak nie umiała. Będzie Wasza Wysokość świetnym władcą, a może i wielkim filozofem. Dumę przynoszącym Temerii i swojemu rodowi — dodał z uśmiechem, który tym razem był zwrócony naprawdę do niej.  
    — Ludzie nie są głównie źli — wtrąciła wreszcie Saskia. — Ludzie się bardzo starają być dobrzy i naprawdę dokonują wielkich rzeczy, dobrych rzeczy, jeśli dać im szansę, jeśli dać im motywację, jeśli im pomóc... I nie, Iorweth, przez to nie rozumiemy „przyłożenia ostrza do szyi, torturowania i zadawania pytań".  
    — Ależ, ja bym się akurat zgodził: w takiej sytuacji faktycznie Dh'oinne – ludzie – są w stanie dokonać pożytecznych rzeczy. Wasza Wysokość, proszę, niech Wasza Wysokość wejdzie, to nie uchodzi, by królowa stała w drzwiach. A już z pewnością nie najsprytniejsza, najmądrzejsza królowa, jaką Północ widziała od paru dekad. — Położył Anais rękę na ramieniu i praktycznie wciągnął do środka; na tyle łagodnie jednak, że dziewczynka się nie przestraszyła, właściwie się jej zrobiło miło. — Wasza Wysokość, Saskia cała na usługi Waszej Wysokości – ja wychodzę, muszę jeszcze poczytać. I dojść do siebie po tym szoku, bo doprawdy, pomyśleć, że się w czymś zgadzam z ludzką królową! Wasza Wysokość, Saskio: dobranoc.  
    Anais patrzyła na niego z narastającą podejrzliwością. Nastroje pułkownika zwykle się wahały od elfiej wyniosłej obojętności, poprzez elfią wyniosłą uprzejmość, do elfiej wyniosłej, aroganckiej zgryźliwości. Lekko ironicznej, ale jednak serdeczności zdecydowanie w tej palecie nie było. Rozbawienia tym bardziej.  
    — Co ja takiego powiedziałam, ciociu? — spytała dziewczynka.  
    — Nic. Nic, kochanie — upewniła ją Saskia, przyklękając, przytulając mocno. — Po prostu... Miałaś rację, co do republiki. Naprawdę. I jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, jak to ładnie rozebrałaś i jak na to wpadłaś, to jest... jesteś naprawdę bardzo sprytną, inteligentną istotką, jaskółeczko. Bardzo.  
    — Pułkownik był rozbawiony — nalegała Anais. — Rzadko jest.  
    — Ale to – nie z ciebie. Z sytuacji. Powiedziałaś coś o podłości i głupocie ludzkiej, w rozsądnym kontekście, ale on następny rok będzie się na to powoływał przy każdej dyskusji. Zwłaszcza z Temerczykami. Nie martw się, ty miałaś rację, Iorweth po prostu – mężczyźni tacy są. Ja też tego do końca nie łapię... Geralt mi kiedyś tłumaczył, ale nadal nie łapię. Nie przejmuj się. — Puściła małą, wstała i nalała jej mleka, znalazła makowe ciasteczka. — Proszę, skarbie. Chcesz, to ci wytłumaczę, dlaczego jednak wierzę, że ludzie mogą – jeśli dać im szansę – w większości zachowywać się przynajmniej przyzwoicie. Chcesz?  
    Jasne, pomyślała dziewczynka, entuzjastycznie kiwając głową i rozsiadając się na kanapie, po to w końcu przyszłam, a nie po jakieś... jakieś męskie wygłupy.


	12. Chapter 12

  
    — Możemy wejść, pułkowniku? — rozległo się od drzwi głosikiem cichym, nieśmiałym i dziecięcym.  
    Iorweth podniósł głowę znad rachunków wojskowych. Anais, wiedział, że to Anais, więc nie rozumiał, po co sprawdza, wstaje i milczy, zamiast odpowiedzieć „Nie, pracuję, Wasza Wysokość, przepraszam".  
    Mała stała na progu, grzecznie, z rączkami i stopami ceremonialnie złożonymi. Czekała, aż odpowie. Z jakimś dziwnym, lękliwym uczuciem uświadomił sobie, że właściwie nie ma pojęcia, co się robi z ludzkimi dziećmi. Z nieludzkimi zresztą też.  
    Co w sumie niepokojące, bo przecież miał całkiem normalne dzieciństwo. Powinien pamiętać.   
    — Yeylia nie ma czasu? — Spróbował zbyć sprawę. — Ani Roche?  
    — Mieliby, gdybyśmy spytali. — Dziewczynka nadal stała w drzwiach i do pułkownika powoli docierała niestosowność sytuacji. — Ale teraz się kłócą. Myślą, oczywiście, że nie wiemy. Dorośli — westchnęła.  
    — Się kłócą — powtórzył mechanicznie, zaraz dodając. — Wasza Wysokość, niech Wasza Wysokość wejdzie, proszę.  
    — Czemu oni się tak często kłócą, pułkowniku? — spytała królowa, przestępując próg z gracją i dostojnością zdecydowanie przynależącą raczej jej tytułom niż wiekowi. — Nikt nie chce nam powiedzieć, ale przecież wiemy, widzimy... Wszyscy tylko się wykręcają — Zrobiła nieokreślony gest ręką. — A wy nas nigdy nie oszukujecie.  
    Fakt, jeśli Iorweth miał jakąkolwiek zasadę dotyczącą dzieci, to była nią absolutna szczerość. Dzieciom nie wolno kłamać, chyba, że się naprawdę nie dało inaczej. Należało je traktować tak poważnie, jak dorosłych – kłamać zaś nawet mniej, bo mniej zasługiwały na zdradę.  
    Zdrady należało oszczędzać, nawet jeśli ceną miałaby być nadzieja. W tamtej przeklętej szkole, kiedy ich otoczyli – kiedy ją zajął – też im nie kłamał. Znaczy, temu jednemu chłopcu, który się nie bał zapytać; ale był pewien, że potem dzieciak przekazał reszcie („Wszyscy zginiemy, oczywiście" – stał wtedy przy oknie, wpatrzony w horyzont ponad oddziałami Temerii, bo na ludzi nie było sensu, nic się nie zmieniało, nie mogło, rodzice lamentowali, wojsko czekało w gotowości – „ale nie śmierci trzeba się bać, a utraty honoru... Z was zrobią męczenników. I krew na pewno popłynie w waszym imieniu").  
    — Yeylia i ja, i Ciaran, i wiele nieludzi stąd było w Scoia'tael — odparł więc — a wiesz, czym się zajmował Roche.  
    Stała tylko kilka kroków od niego, dziwna figurka, mała, chudziutka, jasnowłosa, wielkooka – ale szaty czyniły ją olbrzymią, purpurowa suknia zamiatała ziemię, ciągnęła się z tyłu trenem, szeroki, wysoki kołnierz sięgał prawie do czoła, włosy ufryzowano i podniesiono w kok. Musiało być jakieś drobne święto w tej ichniej delegaci, normalnie Anais chodziła ubrana zdecydowanie wygodniej.  
    Zamarła teraz.  
    — Ale to polityka — stwierdziła ostrożnie. — Konieczność. Historia. On tak musiał. Wy tak musieliście. Nie mamy wyboru, mamy tylko... — Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć określenie — ...sprzeczne interesy. Moment dziejowy. O to się spiera, ale nie kłóci, nie... nie nie lubi.  
    Trzeba królowej oddać, była zdecydowanie bystrą obserwatorką. Elf nie mógł zaprzeczyć, całe swoje życie strwonił na to, co było konieczne w tym momencie dziejowym – i teraz przyparła go do muru, całkiem niechcący.  
    — Tam jest jeszcze kwestia — zawahał się — osobista. I właśnie dlatego nie mogę o niej mówić. Niech Wasza Wysokość siądzie, proszę, jeśli Wasza Wysokość nie chce towarzystwa Ciarana albo markiza, albo dwórek...  
    — Nie chcemy — stwierdziło dziecko zdecydowanym tonem. — Mieliśmy już dzisiaj lekcje. Markiz ma urodziny. A Ciaran ćwiczy oddziały.  
    — To bardzo przydatna królom wiedza — zauważył Iorweth. — Zwłaszcza, gdy nie mają generałów ani kraju, ani armii. Natalis może w każdej chwili umrzeć. Roche, Arjan La Valette, każdy z wojskowych – za kwartał wszyscy dowódcy Waszej Wysokości mogą być martwi. Kto wtedy się zajmie ludem Waszej Wysokości?  
    To było niepotrzebne, pomyślał, niedyplomatyczne. Było też jednak prawdziwe. Plątał się więc w paradoksy, paty, kąty, ale po namyśle uznał, iż dziwność sytuacji wynikała z tego, że dotąd rzadko musiał rozmawiać z dziećmi aż tak długo. Tamte w szkole były zbyt przerażone albo zbyt skupione na sobie (ale nic im nie zrobił, nic im nie chciał – pożar wybuch, dach runął, ale to przy szturmie, nie z jego winy, nie chciał tego), w komandach dzieci nie było, przy paleniu wiosek rzecz się sprowadzała do decyzji „zabić – oszczędzić" i nie wymagała interakcji, zależała od polityki.  
    Mała ucichła jednak, bąknęła tylko, że wie, że już parę razy towarzyszyła Ciaranowi... Wahała się, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć i nie mogła wykrztusić słowa. Iorweth się domyślał, że chce z nim jednak o czymś porozmawiać – świetnie, ciekawe, co takiego mogła już na jego temat usłyszeć? – tylko się boi.  
    Nie, żeby domysły cokolwiek mu dawały. W komandzie po prostu odciągnąłby taką osobę na bok i mniej bądź bardziej delikatnie wymusił postawienie pytania. Z królową tak postąpić nie mógł, zresztą, dziecko pewnie tylko by się zaniepokoiło, gdyby nagle zaczął naciskać, nawet niektórzy młodsi partyzanci tak reagowali i trzeba było czasu – którego zwykle nie mieli, ale zostawić kogoś z wątpliwością albo gniewem to ryzykować zdradę – by ich uspokoić, rozgryźć, upewnić.  
    Powiedział Roche'owi, że będzie umiał dać władczyni ciszę w cieple, ale teraz jakoś zwątpił. Partyzanci, choć bardzo młodzi, to jednak nie maluchy w wieku szkolnym. Poza tym, nie sądził, że póki major tutaj będzie, Anais w ogóle zechce widywać Scoia'tael.  
    — Chciałaby Wasza Wysokość coś poczytać? — spróbował, sam słysząc ucieczkę w swoim głosie. — Albo – albo dam papier, Wasza Wysokość ćwiczy rysunek z Yeylią, podobno wykazuje Wasza Wysokość pewien talent, a duży zapał...  
    — A co wy robicie, pułkowniku?  
    Iorweth zamrugał, lekko zaskoczony.  
    — Sprawdzam propozycje budżetu wojsk. Jutro jest posiedzenie Rady w tej sprawie, więc...  
    — ...więc przeszkadzamy?  
    Właściwie, to praktycznie skończył. Za kwadrans byłby wolny, myśleć o problemie mógł w każdej niemal sytuacji. A królowa wyglądała, jakby chciała – bloede arse, z jakiego powodu? – przynajmniej posiedzieć przy nim.  
    — Wasza Wysokość nigdy nie przeszkadza. Czuję się zaszczycony, że poświęcacie czas marnemu pułkownikowi — odparł ostrożnie. — Zaraz skończę. Za pół godziny? Jeśli Wasza Wysokość chciałaby porozmawiać teraz, to nie jest to oczywiście kłopotem...  
    Dziewczynka weszła mu w słowo, własne wyrzucając spiesznie, z rodzajem zdenerwowania.  
    — Możemy poczytać przez pół godziny. Albo dłużej. Nie chcemy wam zabierać czasu pracy. Budżety są ważne — dodała dorośle. — Będziemy grzeczni i cisi. Umiemy. Siedzieliśmy dawniej przy ojcu, kiedy pracował.  
    Nic nie było w jej głosie. I właśnie fakt, że nie było tam nic, ścinał krew. Ale elf prawie przegapił, tak szybko mu zaskoczenie minęło, tak ładnie je zamiótł uprzejmym:  
    — A co Wasza Wysokość chciałaby poczytać?  
    Jego biblioteka była teraz całkiem obfita. Jego – doprawdy, żart. Zbyt świeża, by być jego; składkowa raczej, kupowana naprędce i bez namysłu, ledwo pokój w Vergen się nieco ustabilizował, a do pułkownika doszło, jak dawno już nie czytał nic, poza tymi kilkoma słynnymi, wielkimi poematami, które trzymali pod poduszką nawet w partyzantce, powtarzali z pamięci, zabijając.  
    — Co lubicie, pułkowniku. Co lubią elfy? Albo krasnoludy? Nie czytaliśmy wiele z książek krasnoludów.  
    I chciała nadrobić. Albo markiz nieźle małą przećwiczył, albo była autentycznie ciekawa – u dzieci przecież chyba normalne – albo miała naturalny talent do manipulacji, zjednywania dusz, rodzaj charyzmy. Skoro w Vergen są nieludzie, to będzie czytać literaturę nieludzi.  
    — Kiedy byliśmy u trolli, wyrecytowały nam swoje wiersze, jak poprosiliśmy — dorzuciła Anais, teraz, wchodząc na znany grunt, pewniej. — One były... ciekawe. Trochę w stylu żartów, jakie opowiadał błazen ojca. Albo książek niższych warstw... wszyscy się na nie oburzali, bo wykpiwały dwór, ale je uwielbiali czytać. I plotkować, kto jest kim.  
    — I czytali je Waszej Wysokości? — mruknął z cieniem zdumienia Iorweth; literatura rybałtowska słynęła z rubasznej grubiańskości oraz niewybrednych aluzji seksualno-politycznych.  
    — Nie oficjalnie — stwierdziła z uśmiechem. — Jego Wysokość, papa, nam czytał. Uważał, że się dzięki temu uodpornimy na krytykę. I będziemy mniej drażliwi, mówił, że drażliwy władca to nieszczęście dla kraju. Mama tak nie uważała, więc się przed nią kryliśmy... — nostalgia zabarwiła jej głos, zasnuła rysy. — Mieliśmy zawsze inną, poważną książkę, najlepiej jakąś religijną, na wierzchu, chowaliśmy pod nią tamte... zabawniejsze, kiedy tylko wchodziła mama albo któryś z jej służących. Kiedyś nas przyłapała i skrzyczała papę, że nas źle wychowuje, że nas uczy przekleństw i zachowań niegodnych damy... Ale to nieprawda, tata wszystkie wulgaryzmy wykasływał... zagłuszał, o. Wydawał takie zabawne dźwięki, udawał różne zwierzątka, żeby było zabawniej, wymyślał własne wierszyki, dorabialiśmy końce opowiadań albo środki – tych, które już znaliśmy na pamięć – było bardzo wesoło. Ale i tak się o to pokłócili — zaczęła mówić ciszej, szeptem prawie. — Wtedy się coraz częściej kłócili, ale jeszcze nie tak często, jak... jak potem, kiedy mama nas w końcu zabrała.  
    Zapadła cisza. Iorweth przebiegał palcami po grzbietach książek i oprawach pergaminów. Stare, dobre  _Aen N_ ' _og mab Taedh_ ' _morc_. Kiedy właściwie to kupił? Albo może nie on, może któryś z krasnoludów, kompletowali mu biblioteczkę w ramach – w ramach życzenia Saskii, właściwie.  
    — Z elfich dzieł to jest chyba najlepsze dla Waszej Wysokości. To znaczy – to zbiór bajek, ale stanowi dobry wstęp do kultury.  
    Dziecko grzecznie usiadło na sofie, wzięło książkę i pogrążyło się w lekturze. Ze spojrzeń, rzucanych czasem znad rachunków, mógł stwierdzić, że niezbyt uważnej. Albo raczej: próbowało być uważne, próbowało czytać, ale coś ewidentnie je rozpraszało, uwaga mu uciekała. Myśli. Problem, z którym przyszło.  
    Będzie chciało, to powie, uznał pułkownik. Z władcami się inaczej nie da. Z maluchami najwyraźniej też nie. Ten konkretny szkrab cierpliwie, uprzejmie czekał, aż Iorweth odłoży papiery, przez kilka minut przemyśli sprawę – pieniędzy Dolina Pontaru miała w bród, ale jeśli chcieliby wystawić, czy raczej kupić, porządną konnicę, to mimo wszystko musieliby odłożyć pełną modernizację pozostałych oddziałów, wprowadziliby tylko najpotrzebniejsze zmiany – dopiero potem zamknęło książkę i zaczęło się w niego uważnie wpatrywać, całe napięte. Ale nie zaczynało rozmowy.  
    Czyli zadanie spada na niego.  
    — Skończyłem, Wasza Wysokość. Jeśli Wasza Wysokość czegoś ode mnie sobie życzy...  
    — Nic sobie nie życzymy. Możemy prosić. Możemy prosić... Tylko wy, pułkowniku, mówicie mi tytułami. Dlaczego?  
    Wybieg, jasny wybieg. Ale pozwolił jej na to, zresztą, samo pytanie raczej było szczere. Serca reszty Vergen podbiła w końcu błyskawicznie. I zresztą to nie było tak, że jej nie lubił. Raczej wydawało się mu słusznym unikać – ze względu na wszystko.  
    — Jeśli Wasza Wysokość życzy sobie, bym się do niej zwracał po imieniu...  
    — Prosilibyśmy. Nie możemy kazać.  
    — Oczywiście usłucham... verinne. — „Czajko"; do dziewczynki wszyscy naokoło się zwracali kwiatowo-ptasim schematem.  
    Małą to chyba zadowoliło. Może nawet na tyle, by porzuciła poprzednie pytania, przynajmniej na chwilę, co wszakże nie zadowalało elfa. Problemy w końcu zawsze wracały, nie sądził, by dwór się w tym względzie wiele różnił od lasu.  
    — Nie miałaś kłopotów ze starszą mową?  
    Królowa przyjęła zmianę tematu z ulgą, zaczęła świergotać, domagać się wyjaśnień na temat kolejnych przypowieści. Przy okazji wymawiając tę starszą mowę ze zdecydowanie błędnym akcentem i północnymi, miękkimi naleciałościami. Brzmiało jak seplenienie, więc prawie bez namysłu ją poprawił, zaproponował, że nauczy. Spędzili kilkanaście całkiem miłych minut na tłumaczeniu i głośnej lekturze, aczkolwiek Iorweth cały czas się zastanawiał, dlaczego dziecko chciało widzieć akurat jego. Nie miał z nim wiele kontaktu, ot, codziennie wymieniali oficjalne uprzejmości i parę razy rozmawiał z nią na korytarzu, również krótko, oficjalnie.  
    — W starszej mowie zwierzątka wydają inne odgłosy niż w północnej — mruknęła w którymś momencie Anais. — Nigdy o tym nie myślałam.  
    Co oczywiście pchnęło ich na tory odgrywania kolejnych stworzonek. Łącznie z tworzeniem cieni. Zdecydowanie w czymś muszę przypominać Foltesta, westchnął w duchu elf. Z pewną straceńczą rezygnacją.  
    Mała była całkiem... miła. Inteligentna. Żywa. Trochę smutna. Siedziała, utrzymując grzeczny dystans, ale czasem dolatywał go zapach perfum, mocno kwiatowy.  
    Poprawiał jej układy dłoni przy zabawie w cienie, ostrożnie. Palce miała chudziutkie, ale ciepłe, zwinne, wiotkie, jak to u dzieci, z mięciutkimi opuszkami, zabawnie uginającymi się pod dotykiem. Bardzo to było wszystko urocze, zadziwiająco urocze, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Na wszelki wypadek starał się królowej dotykać tak niewiele, jak tylko się dało. Protokół, powtarzał sobie. I dziwny, dławiący lęk, pomieszany ze wzruszeniem, tych wszakże nie chciał analizować (kiedy wyprowadzał te kilkoro dzieci, jedna chwyciła jego rękę tak bardzo mocno, miała taką mięciutką właśnie, zupełnie taką, w tamtej chwili to było takie dziwaczne, obce, zapominane wrażenie, i nic innego prawie nie pamiętał stamtąd, dymu ani trzasku, ani płaczu, nic nie pamiętał, jak tylko tę maleńką łapkę małego stworzonka – i wyszli, i wyżyli, i nie chciało go puścić, bo się bało, i nie mógł zostać, chłopiec, trochę starszy, powiedział „wiem, gdzie mieszka, zaprowadzę ją, zaprowadzę ich wszystkich", ale ona nadal nie chciała puścić, i chyba spróbował jej wytłumaczyć, tak się mu zdawało, że uratował ją i jest kontent, ale musi teraz siebie, bo go zabiją, czy chce, by go zabili, a ona powiedziała – i nie płakała nawet, tylko go ściskała za rękę – że tak, że chce, by zdechł, bo przez niego umarli jej przyjaciele, kuzyni, zaczęła wymieniać, i chłopiec zbladł, bo był starszy, i więcej rozumiał, a Iorweth – to znów pamiętał krystalicznie, jakby w teatrze widział, obraz za obrazem, każdy szczegół – dał jej w twarz, mocno, z bólu puściła go i krzyknęła, ale nie płakała nadal, i powiedział chłopcu, żeby się zajął wszystkimi, dzielnie, bo jest przecież dzielny, jest mężczyzną, rycerzem, a potem po prostu uciekł i wiedział, że ucieka, i prawie nigdy o tym nie myślał, i czemu teraz...).  
    — Podobno walczysz najlepiej w komandzie — zaczęła dziewczynka, trochę ośmielona przerwą w rozmowie, ciszą. — Powiedziałeś, wtedy w gospodzie, że mi pomożesz – będziesz mi dawał lekcje, proszę? Kiedy wujek Vernon wyjedzie?  
    To nadal nie jest to, zgadywał pułkownik, gwałtownie przywrócony życiu i rad z tego. To nie jest to, ale bliżej, a lekcje stanowiłby świetną okazję do rozmowy. Dziecko, pomyślał z rozbawieniem, szykuje sobie grunt. Sprytna istotka. Spryt nie zwalniał go jednak z obowiązku mówienia prawdy.  
    — Nie jestem dobrym nauczycielem. Nie na twoim etapie, milva. Poza tym... — Doprawdy, gdyby nie był dzieciom, a już temu zwłaszcza, winien szczerości, to chyba nigdy nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło — ...to nawet nie chodzi o twoje umiejętności. Za wiele z tego, jak walczę, jest podporządkowane kalectwu, nadrabianiu ograniczonego pola widzenia. Nie ma sensu, żebyś się tego uczyła.  
    Mała nie naciskała. Oczywiście. Niepełnosprawność zawsze zamykała wszystkim usta. Iorweth nienawidził jej używać.  
    — Ale i tak jesteś najlepszy — zauważyła Anais szeptem, po chwili, w momencie ciszy po kolejnej przeczytanej bajce. — Chociaż nie masz oka.  
    Maluchy bywają uroczo bezpośrednie, przypomniał sobie elf.  
    — Byłbym lepszy — odparł po prostu. — Byłbym znacznie lepszy.  
    — A byłeś? — dopytało dziecko, celnie wykorzystując implikacje czasowe.  
    — Właściwie... — Przekręcił głowę, żeby spojrzeć za okno, w horyzont. — Nie wiem. To było dawno, nie miałem tyle doświadczenia... Chyba nie. Ale doświadczenie bym zdobył tak czy siak. Ćwiczyłbym może mniej. Może bardziej sobie folgował.  
    Przez „folgowanie" rozumiał pozwalanie sobie na takie luksusy, jak niećwiczenie do omdlenia. I odpoczywanie po takim zemdleniu, nie wracanie do pracy.  
    — Nie, jednak byłbym znacznie lepszy — skonstatował, teraz z nutą obojętnej pewności. — Trudno.  
    Królowa coś ewidentnie przemyśliwała. Coś raczej istotnego, bo następny wierszyk odczytała z prostymi błędami, nieuważnie – ale kiedy zapytał, się spłoszyła i musiał ją upewniać, że cokolwiek to jest, z pewnością go nie urazi.  
    — Gdybyś był lepszy — szepnęła wreszcie — tobyś zabił wujka Vernona?  
    Iorweth się domyślał, że pytanie dla dziecka implikuje jeszcze problem, kto by je uratował z rąk porywaczy, implikuje zupełnie inną, znacznie gorszą historię. Ale na szczęście mała o tym nie wspominała, więc nie musiał się odnosić, mógł szybko zbyć kwestię.  
    — Moje obecne umiejętności wystarczą aż nadto, mirriaela, żeby zabić jedno... jednego Dh'oine. Roche'a też. Miałem raz ostrze przy jego szyi – nie pchnąłem.  
    — I nie będziesz go próbował zabić?  
    — W obecnej sytuacji politycznej nic bym na tym nie zyskał.  
    — A jeśli sytuacja polityczna się zmieni? — drążyła Anais.  
    — Nie sądzę, by się zmieniła w najbliższym czasie.  
    — Ale jeśli?  
    Dlatego właśnie, przypomniał sobie elf, dzieciom nie wolno kłamać ani obchodzić tematu. I tak do niego dojdą. Bezwzględnie.  
    — Jeśli zabicie Roche'a będzie dobre dla sprawy, to go zabiję.  
    — Ale to nie jest tak, że chcesz? Że go nie lubisz? — upewniła się mała. — Tylko gdybyś musiał?  
    Ach, w tym rzecz.  
    — Szanuję go — stwierdził łagodnie pułkownik. — „Lubię" to bardziej intymne uczucie. Ale go szanuję.  
    Anais to wystarczyło, uspokoiła się i wróciła do pytań o zwierzątka. Znowu było miło, bardzo miło, nie pomyślałby nigdy, że z ludzkim dzieckiem można tak przyjemnie spędzać czas. Kiedy w kwadrans później do pokoju wpadli, zaniepokojeni, Roche, Yeylia i Ciaran, odczuł nawet coś na kształt żalu. Tudzież irytacji, bo o ile zaskoczenie na twarzy Temerczyka rozumiał, o tyle fakt, że jego właśni podwładni też przez chwilę wyglądali na pełnych tej niedowierzającej ulgi, złościł prawie tak samo, jak krasnoludzkie „rzeźnik".  
    — Kochanie — jęknął agent, jakby pobladły — martwiliśmy się, szukaliśmy cię po całym Vergen, co ty tu...  
    — Czytamy sobie — oznajmił lodowato Iorweth. — I uczę małą poprawnego akcentu starszej mowy.  
    — Bawimy się w teatrzyk cieni! — dodała entuzjastycznie dziewczynka. — I udajemy zwierzątka!  
    — Znaczy... — Yeylia się zawahała. — Znaczy, że możemy... że się dobrze bawicie... że nie przeszkadza?  
    — Już późno — wtrącił Roche, nim pułkownik albo królowa mieli szansę odpowiedzieć. — Jej Wysokość powinna się powoli przygotowywać do snu. Ma jeszcze lekcje do powtórzenia. Chodź, skarbie — dodał ciepło, podchodząc do kanapy.  
    Naokoło, bo drzwi były po lewej – a on musiał przecież podejść od prawej. Iorweth wstrzymał odruch przekręcenia głowy, poczekał spokojnie, aż człowiek mu wejdzie w pole widzenia, chwyci małą za rękę. Dziewczynka posłusznie zeskoczyła na ziemię.  
    — Mogę przyjść jutro i dokończymy czytanie? — zapytała.  
    Roche zacisnął palce na jej dłoni, gwałtownie. Pułkownik miał ochotę się urazić, ale potem sobie przypomniał – całość sytuacji – i nagle wszelka złość go opuściła.  
    — Jutro cały dzień pracuję — oznajmił łagodnie. — Potem jadę na dwa-trzy dni polowania. Może, jak wrócę.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O, rozdział o pieniądzach. Specjalnie dla A.

  
Pałac Shaerrawedd przy Likseli  
broni się młodzież od Elireny,  
na ludzkie miecze mają strzały,  
lud elfi bowiem bardzo zuchwały  
jest!  
    

Piosenka powstańcza, autorstwo, tradycyjnie przypisywane Irilláinne aep Finnédh'air, w pierwszym wydaniu, vergeńskim, oznaczono jako nieustalone; tłumacz nieznany  
    

Każde elfiątko umrzeć pragnie,  
bo zginąć w boju to jest tak ładnie,  
a ci, co przeżyli przypadkiem,  
to poderżnęli gardła ukradkiem  
se!  
    

Ludzki paszkwil

 

  
    — Kredyt — powtórzył z lubością Viska Gamma, dyrektor do spraw… właściwie wszelakich... banku Vivaldich — pragnie pan otrzymać. Na kilka milionów koron. A jakież to nagłe wydatki mogą wymagać tak wielkiego wsparcia?  
    Natalis nie powiedział ani słowa. Przez dobrą minutę. Niziołek uśmiechał się spokojnym, szczęśliwym uśmiechem bazyliszka, czekającego na posiłek.  
    Czekali też zresztą na niemetaforyczny posiłek. Czekali z kremowymi, sztywnymi, jak pal do nabijania wrogów, serwetami na kolanach, dzieleni śnieżnobiałym obrusem i kieliszkami tak cienkim, że gdy konetabl uniósł je do ust, miał wrażenie, że pije wprost z mgły, z dymu. Zastawy jeszcze nie podano, będzie jednak z pewnością z porcelany tak wytwornej, iż będą przez nią prześwitywać nie tylko dania, lecz również palce kelnerów.  
    Siedzieli, znaczy, w najdroższej restauracji w Wyzimie, dość drogiej, by za odpowiednią opłatą gościć nawet poszukiwanych partyzantów.  
    Viska tej opłaty z pewnością nie wnosił. Bank Vivaldich po prostu kupił lokal kilka miesięcy temu. Przez podstawionych ludzi. Podobno przynosił więcej niż przyzwoite zyski.  
    — Wojna — odparł wreszcie Natalis, bo zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na gierki.  
    Gamma skrzywił wąskie usta, nieco teatralnie. Jakby nie siedzieli w odosobnionym pokoju, całym pokrytym runami przeciwpodsłuchowymi, tylko na środku karczmy. Z drugiej strony, jak to mawiał Talar, na środku karczmy nikt się ciebie przynajmniej nie spodziewa, nikt nie próbuje złamać zabezpieczeń, nikt nie obstawia stale czarami. Ta restauracja z każdej strony skrzyła się od magii.  
    — Wojnę ze szkodnikami, które pustoszą moje pola — dodał więc szybko, raczej dla uspokojenia rozmówcy. — Plaga szczurów.  
    — I na to trzeba milionów?  
    — Wielce są sprytne. I dużo ich. Wielu gatunków. A nie chcę sobie wytruć włościan.  
    Rude brwi niziołka uniosły się trochę w górę.  
    — Zabawne… Myślałem, że wasze nieruchomości i ruchomości zostały objęte sekwestrem przy rozbiorze Temerii.  
    — Nadal się wszakże troszczę o ludność — odparł konetabl z twarzą kamienną.  
    Wpłynięcie kelnerów, przynoszących przystawki – restauracja krasnoludzka, więc normalne tak w rozmiarze, jak rodzaju, szynki, chleb z omastą i smalcem, czosnek, przyprawione sery, trochę wędzonych ryb, żadnych tam żab, ślimaków czy głowonogów – wydatnie mu to ułatwiło. Następne kilka minut spędzili bowiem na komentowaniu doskonałej jakości potraw. Oraz spożywaniu owej doskonałej jakości.  
    — Tak po partyzancku dbacie, znaczy? — przeszedł do rzeczy Viska.  
    Tonem tak wypranym z wszelkiej złośliwości, tak delikatnym, że upokarzającym, jak kupa gnoju wylana na łeb.  
    — W ramach wolontariatu — odparł jednak Natalis tonem równie grzecznym. — Może sobie nawet ten kredyt od podatku jako działalność charytatywną odpiszecie.  
    — Nie oszukujemy na podatkach. Ograbialibyśmy Rzeczpospolitą — zaperzył się Gamma.  
    Rozmówca udał, że mu wierzy. Pomógł w tym sobie winem oraz potężnym kawałem wędzonej szynki wołowej, którego mielenie zębami skutecznie usunęło mu z twarzy wszelkie uczucia.  
    — Nie interesuje nas polityka… rolna — westchnął niziołek — tylko zdolności kredytowe, stabilność finansowa, możliwości rozwoju…  
    — Czyli odmawiacie. Nilfgaard zabronił? — spytał zjadliwie wojskowy.  
    — A cóż Cesarza obchodzą szczury na pańskich dawnych polach? — zdumiał się Viska. — Jak już mówiłem, oceniamy pozycję kredytobiorców z pozycji czysto ekonomicznych. Nie chcemy mieć kryzysu wywołanego nadmiernym zadłużeniem, niewypłacalnymi wekslami, płatnościami pustymi, iluzorycznymi pieniędzmi. W systemie weksli kryje się wiele niebezpieczeństw… — znacząco zawiesił głos.  
    Natalisowi nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł po karku. Rozbawienie w głosie Gammy i pewność, z jaką mówił, były ciut za duże, jak na sytuację czysto teoretyczną. Nie, żeby wojskowy w ogóle rozumiał, na czym polega problem czy tam zagrożenie. Iluzyjne pieniądze?  
    — Czasem się płaci — tłumaczył z uśmiechem niziołek — nie tym, co się ma, a prestiżem. Zaufaniem. Pewnością przyszłych zysków lub przekonaniem o tej pewności. Rozumiecie? Płaci się niekiedy potencjalnymi pieniędzmi, pieniędzmi, które się będzie miało w przyszłości i wówczas się odda… Przynajmniej teoretycznie.  
    — To po prostu pożyczka — uciął krótko wojskowy, niespecjalnie zainteresowany gadaniną bankierów.  
    — Poniekąd — potaknął Viska. — Choć nie zawsze się to tak traktuje. I wielka część naszego świata się już opiera na owym specyficznym rodzaju żyrowania, pożyczania, zastawiania własnej reputacji, własnej wielkości - czy przypadkiem na tej zasadzie nie ma pan już u nas jednego, całkiem niemałego, kredytu? I czy nie na tej zasadzie pragnie pan wziąć drugi? Pan i pańscy znajomi oferujecie nam przyszły, wielce niepewny, lecz olbrzymi zysk… Z tego punktu widzenia to nawet nie kredyt, a inwestycja, nieprawdaż? Zainwestujemy więc w wytępienie szkodników z pańskich ziem, zainwestujemy w tę… spółkę. Interes ryzykowny, ale podejmiemy owe ryzyko. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Bo wierzymy w pańską sprawę i ufamy pańskim zdolnościom oraz ideom, które mają moc porywania tłumów, znacznie bardziej niż tabelkom ekonomicznym. Może być, że ostatnim pokoleniem, które tak myśli, jesteśmy — dodał, melancholijniejąc.  
    Cóż, z Rzeczpospolitą się wam powiodło, pomyślał konetabl. A Rzeczpospolita to pewnie dla was też tylko spółka, kolejna z wielu. Zmarszczył brwi. Coś się mu nie spodobało w tej myśli.  
    — Jeśli przez zysk rozumiecie odsetki, choćby i wysokie, to, rozumiejąc ryzyko, na jakie was narażam, mogę honorem zaręczyć, że zrobię wszystko, by je spłacić, co do grosza. O tyle się wam opłaci. O nic więcej.  
    Kelner wniósł akurat kolejną butelkę alkoholu. Wino. Wyborne.  
    Panowie chwilę pokontemplowali więc alkohol, bogaty, powoli się rozwijający bukiet, głęboką czerwień barwy. Pachniał, jak młode, żywiczne gałęzie, jak sok brzozowy. Natalisowi wspomnienia dzieciństwa na kilka sekund zaparły dech.  
    — O tyle się nam opłaci, o nic więcej — przerwał mu zamyślenie Viska. — Dobrze, skoro tak pan uważa… Ale i pan pożycza pod zastaw swojego honoru, nie swoich dochodów czy dóbr – wiem, nie ma pan ich już, sekwestr wszystko objął – honorem swoim i dynastii, i całego państwa gwarantuje pan ten kredyt — mówiąc, przymrużył oczy, rozkoszując się łykiem trunku — którego Bank Vivaldich panu z chęcią udzieli, chociaż pana oraz pańskiego spisku ani szlachta, ani mieszczaństwo kredytować już nie chcą, najwyraźniej honorowi i czystości intencji już nie ufając... My wszakże mamy dostęp do danych lepszych i ciekawszych niż te, które posiada Redania, czyż nie? I to nam pozwala przewidywać, że spłaci pan, spłacicie, cały kraj mam na myśli, swoje zobowiązania. Na pewno. Co do grosza. Królowa inaczej byłaby… niepocieszona.  
    Konetabl taktownie milczał. Bank Vivaldich był jedyną instytucją skłonną choćby negocjować wspieranie ich małej politycznej awantury. Prawdopodobnie też jedyną, która dysponowała środkami na tyle dużymi, by uważać całość sprawy za drobiazg. Zwłaszcza od czasu numeru wyciętego Dol Blathannie...

 

    — Wasze pieniądze i włości — zapewnił z uśmiechem Viska Gamma, główny menadżer do spraw kontaktu z klientami o wysokim priorytecie Banku Vivaldich — są, o dostojni panowie, odtąd całkowicie bezpieczne. Całkowicie. Obejmiemy je sekwestrem albo weźmiemy pod zastaw hipoteczny, przejmiemy na własność w zamian za wypłacane odsetki. W każdym razie uczynimy wasze dobra własnością ponadnarodowej i w konflikty polityczne się nie mieszającej organizacji handlowej, słusznie wielką sławą oraz zaufaniem się cieszącej...  
    Wielmożny pan hrabia, Janus Vrir, prychnął pod nosem coś, wielce wulgarne coś, o ufaniu nieludziom i tym, jak to się zwykle kończy. Przedstawiciele banku rzecz uprzejmie puścili mimo uszu.  
    — ...która to organizacja wypłacać wam, panowie, będzie odtąd odsetki od wartości tudzież dochodów, jakie owe majątki przyniosą. Chyba, że ktoś z państwa woli po prostu sprzedać?  
    W obliczu błyskawicznej kampanii Nilfgaardu owszem, niektórzy woleli, najwyraźniej nie sądząc, że za swojego życia wrócą do Dol Blathanny.

  
    — Wina?  
    Roche przywykł do siedzenia z Cydem wieczorami, kiedy akurat Anais miała zajęcia albo siedziała z Yeylią. Przywykł, czyli zachowywał tym większą czujność. W końcu ich ostatnia… umowa… kosztowała sprzysiężenie rojalistyczne utratę prawie całego wsparcia szlachty i mieszczaństwa. Właściwie markiz pozwalał na ponowne spotkania tylko dlatego, że jak ujmował, przy takim stężeniu dyplomatów na małej przestrzeni kasztelu i tak na siebie wpadać będą, a plotki niekontrolowane to plotki gorsze. Kazał sobie jednak zdawać raporty. Szczegółowe.  
    — Poproszę — mruknął Vernon.  
    Trzeba korzystać z przyjemności życia, póki możemy. Cyd jako jednostka niewiele miał do gadania w sprawie morderstwa Foltesta. Z pewnością wyrażał wobec niego mniejszy entuzjazm niż ich obecny gospodarz.  
    — Moi ludzie zdobyli informacje — mruknął graf, unosząc kieliszek do ust. — O tej waszej dziewczynie.  
    Ona nie jest moja, tylko swoja własna, przemknęło Roche'owi przez głowę, zirytowane. Jedynie przemknęło, po prawie natychmiast skierował uwagę na sprawy większej wagi.  
    — I? — spytał, nawet nie próbując udawać grzeczności.  
    — Burdel w Kaedwen, w Daevon, taki kurort dla zamożnych, na wschód od stolicy. Przekazali mi cały plik informacji, łącznie z tym, za ile ją kupiono i ile miesięcznie zysku przynosi. Sporo, niestety. Nietanio ją będzie wam wykupić.  
    Szlachcic, człowiek uprzejmy, wyjął wspominany plik papierów nawet bez dalszego ponaglania. I w ciszy poczekał, aż Roche go przestudiuje, wyciągnie wnioski. Wnioski raczej pesymistyczne, bo faktycznie, tanio to nie wyjdzie.  
    Miał, co prawda, pieniądze. Nie był aż tak idealistycznym idiotą, by sobie nie dorobić w trakcie tłustych lat na dworze – zresztą, jedynym, który sobie nie dorabiał, był Geralt, a i on po prostu zostawił rzecz Triss – tylko jego pieniądze, jak wszystkich w rojalistycznym sprzysiężeniu, winny być zachowane na czarną godzinę, winny służyć dynastii. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy z finansami stali krucho, zwłaszcza pieniądze Roche'a, który do sytuacji, jak mu nieustannie wypominano, doprowadził.  
    Spisku ani Temerii los jednej kobiety niskiego rodu nie obchodzi, los samego Vernona obchodzi raczej tylko na doczepkę – bo królowa go lubi, bo Iorweth z nim chciał rozmawiać, bo Geralt, który nagle się okazywał kluczowym kawałkiem układanki, miał wobec niego jakiś drobny dług. Inaczej, jak bez ogródek oznajmił Armand, po tym numerze z pojedynkiem sami rojaliści by majora zabili. Ves na wykupienie swojego istnienia nie miała nic.  
    Ves gdzieś tam cierpiała przez jego, dowódcy, błąd, jego lekkomyślność. Jego chędożony błąd. Jego chędożony, głupi błąd, bo Foltest już wtedy nie żył, nikt już nie mógł zapewnić im ochrony, to nie była jakaś wiedza tajemna ani wielka polityka, nawet on powinien był przewidzieć...  
    — Mogę pomóc — przerwał ciszę dyplomata.  
    Nie tknął przez cały ten czas wina. Jakże uprzejmie.  
    — W zamian za przysługę? — spytał automatycznie Vernon, odkładając papiery i sięgając po kieliszek. — Dla grafa Cesarstwa to nie jest chyba wielka suma?  
    Cyd posłał mu kojący uśmiech. Agent, który nie znosił pobłażania, poczuł, jak się mu naprężają wszystkie mięśnie.  
    — Nie, w rzeczy samej, nie jest. Raczej implikacje polityczne mnie martwią – zdobyć informacje to jedno, wydobywać zdrajców Kaedwen to drugie... Nawet przy wojnie.  
    — A mimo wszystko możecie pomóc? — mruknął Roche, nawet nie skrywając sarkazmu.  
    Uśmiech zniknął z warg posła.  
    — Spisek, który był wymierzony w Jej Wysokość. Na pewno słyszeliście, takiej fali aresztowań nie dało się ukryć. Zresztą, Talar twierdził, kiedy nas ostrzegał, że to wyście mu większą część tych danych przynieśli. I Talar nam powiedział wszystko o tym spisku na Jej Wysokość – tylko o nim. Ale skoro to wy zdobyliście informacje, to może coś więcej wiecie... Rozumiecie, majorze?  
    Rozumiał, cholera, rozumiał świetnie. Zdrada stanu zamajaczyła mu przed oczami; ale to był spisek i dokumenty nilfgaardzkie, nie temerskie, nic by o Temerii nie powiedział, dokumenty i tak zostałyby u Talara, dalej mógłby je dowolnie interpretować, co to komu szkodzi – no, może szkodzi, dobrze, niewiele wszakże, na pewno mniej niż Ves szkodzi burdel, bogowie, ona to przecież raz już przeżyła i Roche chciałby wymazać z pamięci, jak przeraźliwie, jak żałośnie i żałobnie wyglądała, gdy ją z chłopakami znaleźli.  
    Nie raz już prawo czy to, co powszechnie uważano za rację stanu, przekraczał. Wcale nie zawsze z pewnością, że robi dobrze dla Temerii, częściej po prostu starannie unikając myślenia o wszystkich możliwych konsekwencjach i prawnych określeniach na jego działanie, ufając instynktowi albo nieokreślonemu poczuciu słuszności. Na tej zasadzie pomógł wiedźminowi.  
    I dużo mu, cholera, z tego przyszło.  
    — Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówicie. Ani o co chodziło Talarowi — skłamał teraz odruchowo.  
    Zresztą, co Talarowi odbiło, to naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. Cyd musiał wyczuć, bo wyjaśnił:  
    — Przychylność Jego Wysokości Cesarza zapewnił tymi słowami sobie – i wam, majorze...  
    — Może po to kłamał.  
    — Sugerujecie, że Cesarza i najlepszych ludzi Nilfgaardu mógłby zwieść byle wyżej postawiony temerski szpieg? Nie, raczej nie kłamał, majorze. — Uśmiech, całkiem chyba szczery.  
    Przynajmniej szeroki, łaskawy, serdeczny. Idealny przykład uśmiechu, jaki pan powinien ukazywać chłopom, co Vernona natychmiast zjeżyło. Graf odczekał ponad minutę, skoro jednak Roche dalej uparcie milczał, sącząc wino, machnął delikatnie ręką, stwierdzając:  
    — Wasz patriotyzm i bezwzględne oddanie sprawie budzą najwyższy podziw. Nie chcę urazić waszego honoru. Nie mówmy już o tym. Pojedziecie z nami na następne polowanie?  
    Nie mówmy już, ale mam wiedzieć, myślał Temerczyk, gdzieś tam, kątem umysłu prowadząc zdawkową, grzecznościową rozmowę, mam wiedzieć, mam rozważać, mam się zapętlać, mam kombinować. Przy każdym problemie, za każdym razem, gdy będę potrzebował pomocy, mam myśleć, że to moja karta przetargowa – tylko tam nic przecież prawie nie ma. Większość wymienionych w papierach ludzi już wpadła. O rozmieszczeniu swoich wojsk Nilfgaard i tak wie. Owszem, straciliby przewagę wynikłą z tego, że wróg niby nie wiedział, że oni wiedzą, ale ta przewaga była czysto teoretyczna, skoro tamci się domyślali, że spiskowcy mają jeszcze jakieś informacje. Prawdopodobnie nawet przeceniali ich rozległość.  
    Być może Roche coś po prostu w papierach pominął, nie docenił ważności, z jakiejś pałacowej gierki Cesarstwa nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Przestudiował papiery raz jeszcze, w głowie, dziękując losom za dobrą pamięć, wyszkoloną przez lata w biednej dzielnicy, gdzie nie było pieniędzy na przybory piśmiennicze.  
    Nadal nie widział w dokumentach nic specjalnie ważnego, ale to jednak były dane, a analitykiem to on z kolei nigdy nie był. Układy to jedno, zdrada to drugie.  
    Ale gdyby nie powiedział nic, gdyby tylko wydał prywatne środki – nikt nie musiałby się dowiedzieć. Nie wydałby przecież wszystkich, Talar chyba nie wiedział co do orena, ile kto ma w prywatnej sakiewce. No i czy inni nie wydawali na zbytki, na kobiety, alkohole, wygodne życie?  
    Mógłby po prostu napisać do Natalisa, poprosić o zgodę. Albo poprosić markiza La Fayatte, którego liczne rodzinne koalicje, koligacje i koniunkcje chroniły przed sekwestrem choćby morgi majątku. Tylko Armand też napisze do Natalisa.  
    Może by Roche zgodę dostał. Ale może by mu zabroniono, może by wskazywano mu miliony dziur w planie, zapytano, kto właściwie ma dziewczynę przywieźć z Kaedwen, teraz, kiedy wojna idzie, jak właściwie chce ją wykupić po cichu, bo przecież Henselta nie ucieszy, że mu się tak unieważnia wyroki i czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że za tę sumę mogą wyżywić oddział...  
    — Majorze — głos Cyda brzmiał kojąco, co natychmiast zaalarmowało Roche — z informacji wynika, że jej tam jest stosunkowo dobrze. Nie biją jej, nie głodzą. To nie jest najgorszy taki przybytek w okolicy.  
    Powiedział to, by Vernona dobić, jasne. Ta jasność niewiele jakoś pomogła. Z powodu niczego, ot, paranoi de Rideaux, która przecież naprawdę nie zaszkodzi Temerii, z powodu paru tysięcy orenów, o których przecież i tak nikt nie będzie wiedział, o które przecież i tak nikt go nie poprosi, zmarnują się w banku uprzejmego, racjonalnego Vivaldiego, z powodu tych głupot Ves miała gnić...  
    To znaczy, tak właściwie to Ves gniła w burdelu, bo on się, kretyn, chciał nieudolnie pobawić w politykę. Przez niego, znaczy. Jak mama, zaczął obojętny, matowy głos w głowie i Roche zdusił natychmiast, ale jednak za późno i już wiedział, że nie ma mowy, że jej tam nie zostawi.

Tylko, rozmyślał kilka godzin później, Anais też zostawić nie mógł. Żadną miarą. Tyle go rozmowy z markizem oraz drwiny nieludzi nauczyły, panować nieco, minimalnie, nad swoimi impulsami. Co znaczyło, że musi znaleźć kogoś, komu powierzy kilka tysięcy orenów i wyśle z tajną misją w imię nieistniejącego państwa (cóż z tego, że za plecami owego państwa przedstawicieli? Jej Wysokość z pewnością przyklepie, kiedy już zasiądzie na tronie) oraz honoru syna nierządnicy.  
    Brygidy, niestety, nie miał pod ręką, chociaż słyszał ostatnio od jednej z dawnych dam dworu, szukających schronienia przed wojną, że dziewczynie się udało wyżyć. I zwiać do Brugge. Skąd blisko było do Cintry, więc właściwie kontakt się mógł nadal przydać.  
    Wybaczyła mu już na pewno te drobne narażenia życia. Kobieta mają miękkie serca, a poza tym on jej w końcu przebaczył, że nie dopilnowała Bussy'ego, co się chyba liczy nieco bardziej.  
    Tak czy siak, sprawa nie na teraz. Do „teraz" należało ocalenie Ves, czyli znalezienie środków i osób.  
    Zawsze, wiedział, o osoby mógł poprosić Saskię. Pewnie by się zgodziła, zwłaszcza, gdyby skarb Rzeczpospolitej nie musiał płacić. Tylko wysłałaby, do bólu racjonalnie, elfy; od Wiewiórek najłatwiej się odciąć w razie problemów, a partyzantom, z każdym tygodniem bardziej nie radzącym sobie z pokojem, mała akcja mogła dobrze zrobić. Proszenie Saskii będzie więc oznaczało proszenie Iorwetha.  
    Od proszenia, syknął w duchu, nie uciekniesz tak czy siak, pierwszym pytaniem kobiety będzie, czy przypadkiem obecność Ves skurwysynowi delikatnej duszyczki nie ukrzywdzi. Twoja duma narobiła już wystarczająco dużo szkód, czyż nie? Licząc od tego kretyńskiego pomysłu, by się pojawić we Flotsam samemu z Niebieskimi Pasami, a nie wrzucić wiedźmina do lochu, jeszcze tylko na trochę, a północ kraju najechać z jakimiś w biegu spreparowanymi dokumentami, które pozwoliłyby przydusić Loreda, jeśli nie posłać go od razu na stryczek… O, a skoro o Loredzie mowa…

Blanka była półelfką. Z burdelu we Flotsam właśnie. Roche, gdy jeszcze byli w mieście, w ogóle jej nie zauważył, nie tylko dlatego, że typ urody – bure włosy, piwne oczy, szczupła sylwetka – miała raczej nieefektowny. Nie korzystał z usług prostytutek, chociaż też nie latał jak nawiedzony klecha, potępiając i wyzwalając. Na większość tych kobiet poza zamtuzami czekał znacznie gorszy los; nie zamierzał przykładać do niego ręki.  
    Nigdy nie traktował też takich dziewczyn z pogardą, a do Flotsam przybył z Geraltem (którego radosną woltę ideologiczną można byłoby zresztą podsumować jakimś krótkim, nędznym aforyzmem porównującym do latawicy), więc Blanka, kiedy wpadł na nią w Vergen, cała się rozjaśniła. Streściła mu wszystko: ultimatum Loreda, odwagę wiedźmina. I to, że przecież wiedziały, wszystkie dziewczyny, że muszą zwiewać – nawet jeśli mieszkańcy byli za nimi, to ogłupiały strach komendanta mógł potrwać najwyżej kilka dni, potem mężczyzna będzie chciał na kimś rozładować swoją porażkę i wściekłość.  
    Poszły na wschód, wieści o cudownym zwycięstwie w Dolinie Pontaru szybko do nich dotarły. A skoro szukały schronienia, to nowy kraj się wydawał idealnym miejscem. Nowy kraj, nowy początek. Przynajmniej tak tłumaczyła półelfka.  
    Vernon sądził, że poza tym dziewczyny miały po prostu dobre wyczucie meandrów duszy i emocji. Jasne, Iorweth nie mógł poświęcić siebie oraz komanda w imię paru prostytutek, to byłaby głupota – i tyle wiedział nawet taki Loredo, musiało mu raczej chodzić o efekt propagandowy – ale czy to na sumieniu, czy na dumie, czy choćby wizerunku watażki musiał zaciążyć fakt, że ostatecznie w ogień po elfie kobiety skoczył Geralt. Może zmutowany, lecz zawsze człowiek.  
    Wobec czego panienki, skoro trafiły do Vergen, zaraz dostały kąt, pieniądze i pomoc w rozpoczęciu tego nowego życia.  
    — Dwór był wtedy jeszcze w powijakach, wie pan — opowiadała Blanka. — Ja kiedyś się przyuczałam do szycia, a nasza madame, porządna kobieta, nauczyła nas sporo o manierach, prawdziwych manierach, więc dostałam tutaj normalną pracę, jako służąca, ale wszyscy mnie traktują dobrze, jak równą sobie, nazywają „panią do pomocy", tak zupełnie bez sensu, ale ładnie... Czasem pomagam dziewczynom, jeśli usłyszę, że gdzieś je bardzo źle traktują...  
    Pomaganie oznaczało wykupienie. Jeśli Roche był wobec projektu minimalnie mniej sceptyczny niż wobec pomysłów kaznodziejów, to głównie ze względu na trzeźwość pomysłodawczyni, widoczną choćby w tym, że kupowała jedynie nieludzkie kobiety, co pozwalało jej twierdzić, iż ratuje uciskane z rąk Dh'oinne. W tolerancyjnej republice Vergen, gdzie połowę oficjeli stanowili mordercy-szowiniści, to na pewno ułatwiało zdobywanie funduszy.  
    Ves nie była elfką. Ale Vernon nie sądził, by Blanka odmówiła jemu, a jej z kolei odmówiono w Rzeczpospolitej. Wiewiórki raczej nie przestaną zabijać wyrzutów sumienia regularnymi wpłatami na szlachetny cel. Na dowolne szlachetne cele. Dolina Pontaru, o której gospodarkę dbały krasnoludy oraz niziołki, zaczęła dysponować nagle naprawdę sporymi środkami. Scoia'tael na państwowej pensji – też. I chyba jeszcze nie do końca nawykli do myśli, że można pieniądze przeznaczyć na coś innego niż jakąkolwiek bądź sprawa. Yeylia podobno przez pierwsze miesiące poprzedniego roku latała do Iorwetha z pytaniem, czy jej wolno tyle wydać, przed zakupem czegokolwiek droższego niż dwadzieścia orenów.  
    A przy tym wszystkim w Dolinie Pontaru planowano fantastyczną armię, niesamowite wzmocnienia, budowę nowych miast, dawano posłuch najbardziej utopijnym projektom, pozwalano zwariowanym wynalazcom, architektom, artystom, projektantom i społecznym wizjonerom snuć rojenia na państwowym mecenacie. Ba, próbowano niektóre z nich wprowadzać, na przykład coś, co nazwano państwem opiekuńczym, a co Vernona z jednej strony bawiło, jako dziecięce marzenie, iluzja bezpieczeństwa dla dzieci partyzantki, z drugiej nieco irytowało, jako swego rodzaju rozmiękczanie życia, pobłażanie obywatelom.  
    Może Vergen potrzebowało po prostu upewnienia w swoim niepodległym istnieniu, może ostentacją i fantazją chciało nadrobić te wszystkie dekady, kiedy nie było go na mapach. Jakby, dajmy na to, postawienie parku w środku pustynnego wąwozu miało ich wstecznie zapisać na kartach historii.  
    Może to był więc sprytny plan polityczny. Ale raczej po prostu nie umieli inaczej, podsumował prychnięciem Roche, smarkacze. Nawet Iorwethowi, starszemu niż średnia partyzancka, do setki było daleko, co w przeliczeniu na ludzkie czyniło go młodszym od Vernona. Durne bachory: gdzieś pod ich zimnym okrucieństwem zawsze się kryła ta roztrwoniona, zwichnięta młodość. Tyle razy do niej dochodził: błysk rozczarowania, poczucia zdrady, żalu za tym życiem, co go podobno wcale nie cenili, jakaś tęsknota, jakieś marzenie – tyle, tyle razy...  
    Znienacka mignęło mu, jak obraz czy znużenie, tym typowym dla pewnych zawodów poczuciem, że jeśli nie faktycznie istnieje jakiś Stwórca tego świata, to należałoby go powiesić. Albo nie, za łatwo: ukrzyżować, dajmy na to. Niech sobie wiecznie, Nieśmiertelny Chuj, wisi.  
    Mignęło mu i znikło, bo głębsze rozważania prowadziłyby w kierunku samobójstwa albo szaleństwa, a takowe byłyby piękną bronią propagandową dla drugiej strony. Wrócił do problemu. Osobę już miał. Teraz pozostawało pytanie o środki, Blanka nie dysponowała prawdopodobnie wystarczającym budżetem, mogła najwyżej się dołożyć. Skoro już jednak myślał o stanie finansowym Rzeczpospolitej, to rozwiązanie nadpłynęło niemal samo.  
    Nieulęknione środowisko banku Vivaldich oraz reszta działu ekonomicznego robili, niepomni na zagrożenie ze strony Scoia'tael, interesy na boku. Nie jakieś oszałamiająco nielojalne, raczej w stylu małych defraudacji, ustawionych przetargów, zawyżonych faktur. Nie tam, gdzie naprawdę mogliby zaszkodzić republice – mniej więcej jak co bardziej patriotyczni dworzanie Temerii. Łącznie z Vernonem. Pewnie dlatego wiedział, gdzie szukać dowodów.

Bankowcy to konkretne istoty, trzeba przyznać.  
    — Zważywszy na to, że tym razem nie możesz nas znacjonalizować, a jesteś, widzę, w interesach – ile potrzebujesz, by milczeć? — spytał Viska, ledwie Roche się pojawił z plikiem kartek szczelnie pokrytym kolumnami cyfr, dat, nazw ustaw.  
    Mężczyzna uniósł brwi w teatralnym wyrazie zdumienia.  
    — Żadnych tłumaczeń? Oburzenia? Żadnego „jak śmiesz podejrzewać nas o okradanie Rzeczypospolitej, dobra wspólnego, naszej świętej sprawy"?  
    Niziołek wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Gdybyś chciał nam narobić kłopotów, zacząłbyś głośno rozpowiadać na rynku. Jesteś u nas, znaczy, chcesz zapłaty za milczenie, ale nie nazwiemy tego szantażem, bo — przy tym słowie posłał mu uprzejmy, biznesowy uśmiech — nie jesteś w sytuacji, by nas szantażować. Saskia ani Scoia'tael nie są głupi, wiedzą, że nie zdołają bez krasnoludów zarobić nawet połowy tego, co mają dzisiaj w budżecie. Ale jesteśmy gotowi ci zapłacić, żeby uniknąć nieprzyjemnej sceny i wyrzutów. — Gestykulował szybko, zamaszyście, mówił pewnym, przekonującym głosem handlowca.  
    — Faktycznie — prychnął Roche, zdetonowany i rozbawiony. — Wiewiórki pewnie ni dnia w życiu uczciwie nie przepracowały. Żyli raczej metodą „złup lub wyżebraj".  
    Ku jego zdumieniu pracownicy się obruszyli. Mocno. W szmerze głosów wyłapał zdania o bohaterach, o sprawie.  
    — Potwierdzasz najgorsze stereotypy rasowe — oznajmił Gamma.  
    Z prawdziwą złością. Vernon potrząsnął głową.  
    — Że niby?  
    — Te o niewdzięczności zwłaszcza — ciągnął Viska. — Mów, ile potrzebujesz, załatwimy interesy – ale nie próbuj szkalować Scoia'tael. Nie tutaj. Nie są święci, ale nie tobie o tym sądzić. Sam nie zarabiałeś uczciwiej.  
    — No doprawdy... — zaczął Roche.  
    — Część mojego klanu zginęła przy pacyfikacji pogórza, więc wybacz, jeśli moja ocena twojej pracy cię uraża, ale raczej jej nie zmienię. Ile potrzebujesz? — powtórzył spokojnie Gamma.  
    — Pięćdziesiąt. I dolę od zysków.  
    Krasnoludy parsknęły śmiechem. Niziołek tylko wyszczerzył zęby.  
    — Możemy dać dwa... och, niech będzie cztery. W ramach jałmużny.  
    Tym razem po prostu się targowali, więc agent nie poczuł nawet cienia urazy.  
    — Czterdzieści siedem. Pięć, jeśli zwiększycie dolę.  
    — Powiedziałem cztery. I cztery to było moje ostatnie słowo.

Stanęło na jedenastu. I bez doli, ale na nią Vernon nie liczył. Kiedy wychodził, Gamma zawołał jeszcze za nim, twardym, prawie wyzywającym tonem:  
    — To, co sobie bierzemy na boku, to najniższa prowizja, jaką komukolwiek kiedykolwiek policzyliśmy. My zawsze — zaakcentował słowo — wspieraliśmy sprawę.

Blanka w końcu pojechała z paroma chłopcami z dawnych komand. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Jeśli tamci byli niezadowoleni, że mają ratować dziewczynę z oddziałów, które ich przez pół życia ścigały, to nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Saskia powiedziała, że pojadą, tamci przenieśli spojrzenia na Iorwetha, który prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową, sprawa załatwiona. Zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, zapewnił Finari, podporucznik.  
    Roche zniósł i znosił, z zaciśniętymi zębami, komentarze, jakie natychmiast się rozeszły po Vergen – po pewnej części Vergen. Te o zabawkach, zwierzątkach, rozpuszczaniu, jak dziadowski bicz.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Wielki Mistrz Zygfryd, słynący pobożnością, w czas postów wstrzymywał się nie tylko od pokarmów mięsnych i słodyczy czy mocniejszych alkoholi, ale także od ryb, żył więc o chlebie i wodzie niemal. Miłosierdzie i mądrość w ocenie ludzi nakazywały mu jednak większą pobłażliwość w stosunku do współbraci lub gości, zapraszanych do Barienborga. W dni postne podawano więc na przykład wykwintne ryby, przygotowane tak, by udawały mięso, czy skorupki jaj wypełnione ikrą oraz mlekiem migdałowym.

Franciszek z Tomino, _Żywoty świętobliwe_

  
Historycy do dzisiaj spierają się, czy nadanie ziemi Zakonowi Płonącej Róży przez Radowida Srogiego było rozwiązaniem politycznie sensownym. Nie z perspektywy czasu, ta dowiodła niezbicie, że bynajmniej: Zakon urósł w siłę i zagroził bezpieczeństwu oraz jedności kraju. Chodzi jedynie o kwestię, czy ów ciąg wydarzeń można było ówcześnie przewidzieć, ba, czy był wręcz, jak dziś niektórzy krytycy Radowida V twierdzą, jedynym możliwym, czy też może decyzja króla była racjonalną z punktu widzenia swych czasów, a przyszłe wypadki pozostawały, jak to często bywa, chaotyczne i niemożliwe do przewidzenia.  
    

Alphonse Faux-Mielle, _Korona Redanii_. _Rozwój pojęcia_

 

  
    Wesele było wspaniałe. Kassja, dumał Dijkstra, z czułością, z jaką rzadko pozwalał sobie myśleć o żonie, sprawiła się wyśmienicie, świetną jest organizatorką. I doskonałą gospodynią. Moja Kassja, moja śliczna, ech, kiedyśmy ostatnio... Za dawno. Za dawno. W końcu nowa krew do rodu wchodzi, trzeba jej pokazać, że i stara coś umie!  
    Aczkolwiek, zgodnie z obyczajem Zerrikanii, to mąż musiał przyjąć nazwisko żony, a zamieszkają w ogóle w osobnym domostwie. Drobiazgi, drobiazgi, różnice kulturowe, grunt, że w zamian za te ustępstwa rodzina narzeczonej – Istrii – pozwoliła na ceremonię w stylu Północy. Kassjeczka byłaby niepocieszona, gdyby się rzecz odbyła inaczej.  
    Boreas wyrósł obok niego, nieźle już narąbany. Jego odporność na alkohol była więcej niż niezła, nadal jednak nie dorównywał dwóm pozostałym „kolegom z przełęczy".  
    — Sigi — oznajmił, jeszcze nie bełkotliwie, ale już z tą specyficzną intonacją pijanych. — Sigi, przyjacielu najdroższy, musimy ci coś powiedzieć. Z Wolfem musimy. Ustaliliśmy, że skoro to taki... ważny dzień, dzień tryumfu dla ciebie, jako mężczyzny, że oto trud twego ojcostwa uwieńczony został – powodzeniem! i to jakim, piękna para, świetne przyjęcie! – to czas wyznać ci prawdę...  
    — W duchu wzajemnej szczerości.  
    Isengrim wyrósł obok z kieliszkiem kovirskiego czerwonego wina w dłoni. Chyba rozbawiony.  
    — Jesteście szpiegami? — spytał znużonym tonem Reuven. — Brałem pod uwagę taką possibilię. W końcu jakoś zwiałeś, Wolf, przed tymi siepaczami, a to nieźli ludzie byli, jeszcze ich wybrać zdążyłem... Może ci Nilfgaard pomógł, myślałem...  
    — Nilfgaard. mi. pomógł. — Elf błysnął zębami. — Sigi, ty to jednak czasem przekombinujesz. Stary problem śledczych, na torturach też ciągną w nieskończoność, aż im delikwent z powodu... przeciążenia sensorycznego... nie zacznie absurdalnie skomplikowanych bajek konfabulować. Sam taki na początku byłem, pamiętam...  
    — A życie — wtrącił filozoficznym tonem Boreas — zwykle bywa proste. Najprostsze właśnie. Jak ta nasza prawda. Ale przygotuj się psychicznie, co? Usiądź może...  
    Sigi nie usiadł – od czasu spotkania z Geraltem na Thenedd nie znosił, gdy mu kazano siadać, zawsze miał wówczas poczucie upokorzenia – jeno, śmiechem parsknąwszy, dziarsko wbił zęby w udko zerrikańskiej dzikiej świni, mhika. Chwilę później gorzko pożałował.

  
    — Nakarmiliście mnie szczurem?! Chędożonym szczurem?!  
    — Raczej nie chędożonym — zauważył spokojnie Wolf. — To nie była pora rui tego akurat podgatunku. A i „nakarmiliście" jest pewnym nadużyciem semantycznym...  
    — Zjadłem przez was kurewskiego szczura! — bełkotał Sigi; kawałek mhika stał mu gulą w gardle. — I nazwaliście go jeszcze skrekkiem!  
    — To jedna z ludowych nazw szczura w starszej mowie.  
    — Zjadłem szczura. Ze smakiem — jęknął Reuven, twarz ukrywszy w dłoniach, walcząc z mdłościami. — Niżej to już nie upadnę.  
    — Nie mów hop... — mruknął rozlewnym tonem Mun.  
    Adka, wyrósłszy jak spod ziemi, weszła mu w słowo:  
    — Co wyście zrobili mojemu tatce, niedobrzy stryjkowie?  
    — Próbowali mnie otruć — dramatycznym tonem oznajmił Sigi.  
    — Na weselu syna? Nic decorum stryjkowie nie znają, świętości szargają największe, na mir rodzinny nastają! — oznajmiła Adelajda z komicznie poważnym wyrazem oburzenia na twarzy. — Ale, ale, czy tata sam nie opowiadał, jak to jednego z naszych bankierów przykry wypadek spotkał, gdy do żony w połogu leżącej bieżał...?  
    — Od kochanki. Sam mir rodzinny naruszył — odparł defensywnie Reuven. — A ty nie podsłuchuj. I w ogóle zamach na moje życie przeprowadzano nie dziś, a z osiem lat temu...  
    — Zaczynam się martwić o tatki pamięć. To nie stryjkowie, tylko Redania — oznajmiła Adzia, teraz z kolei pobłażliwie. — I nie truć chciała, a po prostu przysłała skrytobójców.  
    — Nie wtedy. Niedługo później. Na przełęczy. Jakeśmy się poznawali.  
    Wargi Isengrimy drżały spazmatycznie. Boreas dał sobie spokój z próbami opanowania i po prostu w głos chichotał, nieco pijanym chichotem.  
    — Hm. Nie spodziewałeś się niby? — Dziewczyna wyglądała niczym uosobienie politycznej trzeźwości.  
    — Jak ty się do ojca zwracasz, hm? — spytał Sigi, wracając do kontrolowania teraźniejszości.  
    — Przepraszam tatkę. — Adka dygnęła, tak głęboko, że na skraju parodii.  
    — A teraz mi jeszcze moje niedomaganie wypominasz, moją ranę w służbie ojczyzny poniesioną – niedobre, wyrodne dziecko! — Sigi teatralnie chwycił się za serce. — Za co ja cię tak kocham?  
    — No, no — zaczął Boreas, przez mgłę alkoholu nie zauważywszy ironii. — Adelajda to cudowna młoda dama jest, śliczna i z głową na karku, nie ma powodów, byś ją tak postponował. Kocha cię bardzo. Nie widziałeś niby, jak to wygląda w innych szlacheckich rodzinach? Tam to sobie dopiero do oczu skaczą, trują, poduszkami duszą... Chłopi z kolei staruszków zagładzają, z moim dziadem tak stryj postąpił, a ty na taką dobrą dziewczynę narzekasz, wstydu nie masz, po prostu...  
    — Tatko żartował — ucięła Adzia, zarumieniona nieco.  
    — Juści, że żartowałem, toż ja bym za moją gwiazdeczkę, za każde z moich dzieci, w ogień skoczył – ale nie próbuj mnie w tym względzie, skarbie — dorzucił szybko Dijkstra. — Rozumiesz, musiałbym się dokuśtykać najpierw...

Adelajda Reuven było to dziewczę piętnastoletnie i po piętnastoletniemu kapryśne, na przemian niepewne siebie, to znów aroganckie, do tego po ojcu dziedziczące wymowność, zdolność celnego osądu ludzkich przywar oraz predylekcję do kombinowania – bez nabywanej z wiekiem ostrożności, empatii i umiejętności niuansowania. Krótko: wyszczekany, narwany szczeniak płci żeńskiej.  
    Ojciec za nią przepadał, jak zresztą za wszystkim swoimi dziećmi. Do Isengrima mówiła „stryjku", jak zresztą wszystkie dzieci Sigiego. Panienki z dobrych domów Północy, piszące ckliwe, łzami oblewane listy do bohatera, zabiłyby, by się znaleźć na jej miejscu – albo na miejscu dowolnego z dzieci Sigiego, może poza Vrsarem.  
    Sporo z nich wiele by także dało, by mieć jej szczupłą, ładnie umięśnioną figurę z wyraźnie zaznaczoną talią, smukłe łydki, proste nogi, mały, ładny nosek i plecy, jak struna. Sama Adzia uważała, oczywiście, że jest brzydactwem, dziedziczącym z potężnej postury ojca jedynie szerokie biodra i uda, ze zbyt małym biustem, piegowatą, do tego jeszcze po młodzieńczemu nierówną cerą, włosami w kolorze gnijącej słomy, banalnie szarymi oczami oraz zbyt męskim, kwadratowym podbródkiem.  
    Jej rówieśnicy, czy to z Zerrikanii, czy spośród emigrantów się wywodzący, żadną miarą nie mogli dorównać tytanicznym biografiom ojca i stryjków-imigrantów, choćby dlatego, że w trakcie drugiej bitwy pod Brenną latali jeszcze z drewnianymi mieczykami po podwórkach, ewentualne zaczynali terminować w swoim fachu, zamiast, na przykład, mordować rannych po szpitalach, szantażować, spiskować czy torturować. Z mordowania rannych czy torturowania znacznie prościej zrobić piękną i romantyczną opowieść. Ewentualnie zabawną anegdotkę.  
    Adka, dorastając więc wśród osobowości wybitnych, czuła się, do bólu typowo, niezrozumiana i nieszczęśliwa, gdy świat okazywał się miejscem pełnym osób o charakterach, cóż, raczej przeciętnych, umysłach wąskich, inteligencji niskiej. Zważywszy na to, jak wygląda struktura świata, nikogo nie dziwiło, że Adzia czuła się nieszczęśliwa i niezrozumiana przez, lekko licząc, trzy czwarte doby. Jedną czwartą przeznaczała na sen. Dla urody.  
    Wszystko te okoliczności wieść musiały szeroką, brukowaną drogą do sytuacji tragikomicznej. Póki co jednak Adelajda jedynie, dostawszy kilka miesięcy temu list od dawnego znajomego, syna niezłego rodu, i uznawszy żarliwie tęskne wyznanie za oczywistą prowokację, bo komu by się chciało, ją, nieważną Adzię, odszukiwać i do niej pisać, postanowiła jednak odpowiedzieć. Bo własna przygoda niosła obietnicę miłej ekscytacji. Bo chciała pokazać ojcu, jaka jest sprytna. Bo jej, wychowanej w duchu zgorzkniale, lecz jednak idealistyczno-patriotycznym, zależało na dobru Północy. Bo była ciekawa, jak się rzeczy potoczy i co jeszcze tamci, kimkolwiek byli, wymyślą. Bo tata dopiero od niedawna w ogóle pozwalał, namówiony przez matkę, odpisywać.  
    Korespondencja okazała się zaskakująco ożywiona. I nalegająca na spotkanie. Młodzieniec początkowy był tylko zainteresowany faktem, iż dawne wspomnienia – jedno właściwie, bal u Medyreuszy, na którym tak pięknie tańczyła, a jeszcze piękniej docinała, nawet dorosłym, najpiękniej zaś złośliwie komentowała po kątach – nie chcą odejść, że czasem, między snem a jawą, znowu ją widzi i słyszy jej drwiny. W trakcie ich półrocznej korespondencji, zaklinał się tenże szlachcic, z poczwarki tejże fascynacji wyrósł motyl wielkiej miłości. Chłopina się zadurzył kompletnie, znaczy. Nie dojadał, z pijatyk zrezygnował, a skoro dziewczę wzbraniało się przed powrotem, to kombinował, czy przypadkiem nie zainwestować pieniędzy ze spadku po dziadku we własny interes, który pozwoli zdobyć środki na przyjazd do Zerrikanii, padnięcie w pył tej niegościnnej ziemi i błaganie jej nieprzejednanego ojca o zgodę na ślub. Możliwie najrychlejszy.  
    Dziewczyna, pękając ze śmiechu – no doprawdy, kto im teraz te prowokacyjne listy pisze? bardowie? Jaskier albo Miguel di Florino, albo Dmuchawiec, zwany „Profesorem", albo Piquet, albo Novalis, przypominała sobie ciąg nazwisk, wspominanych przez papę – odpowiadała bezlitosną kpiną, pamiętając wszakże o pozostawieniu furtki do kolejnego listu. Między szyderstwa wplatała więc drobne czułości, może ironiczne, ale zawsze. Gdy sarkastycznie wypominała nierówny rytm miłosnego wiersza, pamiętała, by dorzucić odrobinę nieśmiałego zachwytu nad tym, że chłopcu się w ogóle próbować tak trudnej formy, jak vilanella, chciało. I to dla niej, dla niej jedynej!  
    Młodzieniec, Revik, na każdą jej chłostę odpowiadał coraz większym zachwytem. Że z niej taka inteligentna panna, taka wykształcona, taka spostrzegawcza, nie to, co te nudne dziewczęta, poznawane na balach, co to tylko siedzą, jak trusie i próbują złowić męża – albo udają jędze, w próżnej nadziei, że to je uczyni czarodziejkami bądź przynajmniej szarymi eminencjami, na co, w przeciwieństwie do Adelajdy, nijak nie mają dość zdolności.  
    Cóż, z rozmów domowych Adka wiedziała, że są i tacy, co to lubią kobiety o bardziej krytycznym spojrzeniu. Mamusia zwykła wypominać papie, z wielkim upodobaniem, jak się owa preferencja dla niego skończyła. Przykrywkę dziewczyna uznała więc, z łaski, za nadal prawdopodobną. Gdyby, oczywiście, nie była nieprawdopodobna już w samym założeniu.  
    Teraz odpisywała, z wielkim zapałem wcielając się w rolę kobiety flirtującej, prowadzącej korespondencyjnie rodzaj salonu towarzyskiego. Salonu, dobre sobie, Adzia ostatnie lata raczej nadrabiała braki w przeszkoleniu bojowym, jeżdżąc i ćwicząc z amazonkami – ojciec, po ucieczce z Tretogoru, się coś zaczął bać o bezpieczeństwo rodziny. Amazonki twierdziły, brutalnie szczere, że do poziomu choćby przyzwoitego wiele Adelajdzie brakuje, niemniej przyznawały też, iż raczej się już nie zabije własnym mieczem. Znaczy, coś tam jednak umie. Tata twierdził, że jak na redańską panienkę, to nawet bardzo dużo. Revik na każdą wzmiankę o jej umiejętnościach fechtunku, reagował takim entuzjazmem, jakby co najmniej Białą Raylą była. Paradne, komentowała w duchu Adka.  
    Ale na papierze dodawała, że miło jej, iż kawaler taką wiarę w jej umiejętności ma. Ślicznie to świadczy o jego przywiązaniu.

  
    — Stryjku! — Adelajda złapała Isengrima w ogrodzie, gdy wracał z wychodka. — Ja muszę ze stryjkiem porozmawiać, koniecznie!  
    Adka wołała z odległości dobrych paru metrów, przez parę lat znajomości nauczona, że podchodzenie blisko byłych partyzantów bez zapowiedzi kończy się nieprzyjemnymi emocjonalnie pokazami braku zaufania.  
    — Co by stryjek zrobił — dopytała, lekceważąc ścieżki, przechodząc skrótem, depcząc trawę oraz nawigując między klombami czerwonych róż; w dramatycznych próbach ocalenia od kolców delikatnej, ciemnozielonej sukienki — gdyby musiał ustalić... sprawdzić... czy ktoś mówi prawdę?  
    — Wrzuciłbym do mrowiska. Zerrikańskie mrówki są nawet od naszych zjadliwsze — odparł bez namysłu, podając dziewczynie dłoń, by ułatwić przejście przez rząd białych, kilkudziesięciocentymetrowych kamieni, odgradzających klomby od alejek. — Kassja będzie znowu narzekała, że jej goście trawę stratowali...  
    — Było mnie nie zmuszać do zakładania obcasów — prychnęła Adelajda. — Płaskie trzewiki znacznie mniej szkód robią. A ad remując – mrowiska i ogniska odpadają, bo to... — urwała, zmarszczyła brwi. — Mogę stryjkowi zaufać? Że stryjek rodzicom nie powie?  
    Gdyby jego brat żył, to może nawet właśnie by się żenił, jak Vrsar. Z pewnością nie miałby jeszcze dzieci, niczego, co mogłoby do niego, Isengrima, zwracać się „stryjku". Taka absurdalna, oderwana myśl.  
    — Zależy. Jeśli szykujesz przewrót pałacowy w... gdziekolwiek właściwie, to twoi rodzice o tym wiedzieć powinni. Przynajmniej ojciec.  
    Dziewczyna posłała mu uśmiech, który, widział, miał maskować ulgę.  
    — Nic z tych rzeczy. Tylko to – ten człowiek, którego prawdomówność chcę zbadać, to... to młody mężczyzna jest.  
    Isengrimowi kamień spadł z serca. Przez chwilę naprawdę wyobrażał już sobie różnorakie straszliwe intrygi polityczne w jakie tak młode, pełne zapału stworzenie wpaść mogło. Czy raczej: w jakie mogło zostać zwiedzione. Żeby daleko nie szukać, on sam miał lat, przeliczając na ludzkie, jakieś szesnaście, gdy poszedł do Scoiatael.  
    — Nie, to mrowisko rzeczywiście być nie może. W końcu jeśli mówi prawdę, to nie chcielibyśmy go za bardzo oszpecić, prawda?  
    — Jeśli kłamie, to też niekoniecznie, w końcu takich również wykorzystać można — zauważyła Adka.  
    Trochę mechanicznie. Elf odgadł, że powtarza zasłyszaną frazę.  
    — Nie mów tak — pouczył odruchowo. — To... to niedobra wizja miłości. To niedobra wizja związków w ogóle.  
    — Mhm. Jak mam go sprawdzić? Najlepiej na odległość? — dopytywała Adelajda.  
    Słusznie, pomyślał Isengrim. Dziewczyna jest najprawdopodobniej od delikwenta słabsza, lepiej, żeby się nie narażała na fizyczną konfrontację.  
    — W wydobywaniu informacji drogą wywiadowczą to twój ojciec jest lepszy — przypomniał lojalnie. — Ale rozumiem, że powiadamianie go nie wchodzi w grę. Mogę... mogę sprawdzić za ciebie.  
    Z jednym zakochanym szczeniakiem to sobie spokojnie da radę. Wystarczy pewnie trochę pośledzić, potem najwyżej raz dopytać bardziej bezpośrednio. Sama blizna powinna zrobić swoje.  
    — To nie będzie konieczne. To znaczy, dziękuję bardzo, stryjku, bardzo mi miło, że się stryjek tak troszczy, lecz o moje prywatne sprawy wolałabym dbać własnoręcznie i własnoumyślnie. Nie jestem już dzieckiem! — dorzuciła z komiczną wprost afektacją. — A jestem najmłodsza, więc wszyscy mnie tak traktują...  
    Żałość ostatnich słów niemal roztkliwiła elfa. Zupełnie, zupełnie, jak on sam w mniej więcej jej wieku. Tylko jemu młodość wypadła na ten podły czas, czas pogardy, czas menu pełnego złych wyborów. Kiedy w końcu wybrał zaś najświętszą sprawę, okazała się ona mirażem, złudą, ludzką drobną polityką. I tak oto mądre, długoletnie elfy, potężna starsza rasa, zostały użyte jak łuk albo balista, ślepe miecze, nic więcej. Głupie dzieciaki.  
    Poświęceni na ołtarzu sprawy. Jakby to ujął Sigi, wyruchani bez łoju, choćby z małżowiny. Jakby to ujął Boreas, zrobieni w chuja.  
    Adeczka tak żyć nie miała. Zerrikania była daleko, mile neutralna, ze zjadliwymi owadami i dobrymi, słodkimi winogronami. Żadna z przeklętych spraw Północy nie powinna tutaj doścignąć tych dzieci. Dzieci miały mieć dzieciństwo sielskie, anielskie, beztroskie aż do przesady, odgrodzone, jak być powinno, od wszelkich burz i naporów. Sigi już o to zadbał. Sigi oraz Kassja – partyzant zaczął doceniać żonę Reuvena już w pierwszej chwili, gdy do nich dobiła: nie tylko uciekłszy siepaczom ze wszystkimi dziećmi oraz ulubionym kucharzem, nie tylko przeszmuglowawszy przez te przeklęte przełęcze prawie trzy czwarte całego majątku, lecz także ubrana w suknię skrojoną wedle najnowszej novigradzkiej mody.  
    — Nie wplątałaś się w nic groźnego? — spytał pod wpływem wspomnień.  
    Adelajda się zastanowiła. Uczciwie. To dobrze, instynktowne odpowiedzi trudniej odczytać. Bywają zakłamane na kilku poziomach na raz, a przy tym absurdalnie wręcz szczere w swojej odruchowości.  
    — Nie. To raczej nie jest nic groźnego. Nie wygląda na takie. Żadnej idei w tym nie ma.  
    — Tylko miłość? — Upewnił się.  
    — Nie wiem. On tak twierdzi. Ja w ogóle tego nie czuję. Ale jestem... — Zatoczyła szeroki krąg dłonią — ...ciekawa.  
    Zupełnie zdrowy objaw u piętnastoletniej ludzkiej panienki, uznał Faoiltiarna. Nadal jednak, sprawdzanie czyjejś prawdomówności to poważna sprawa, czasem odkrywamy rzeczy, które wolelibyśmy pozostawić ukryte. W innych i w sobie. Pomijając całą lawinę wydarzeń, jaką czasem proste nawet przepytanie może wywołać. Isengrim wolałby się sprawą zająć sam, oszczędzić małej Sigiego kłopotu – w końcu to młode jeszcze, niech sobie pożyje ze złudzeniami! No, takimi złudzeniami, jakie może mieć córka wygnanego arcyszpiega.  
    Zacięty wyraz twarzy Adki upewniał go, że nie ma szans, mała się uparła. Sama chce problem rozwiązać. Pewnie trochę liczy, że zaimponuje ojcu. Wpływ Dijkstry na dzieci był przemożny, choć nieuświadomiony. Jakim cudem nieuświadomiony, tego elf nie wiedział, bo rzeczony wpływ bił na milę niczym łuna nad spaloną wioską, jeśli nie, by użyć tego wyświechtanego porównania, nad Cintrą. Adusia podobno w wieku lat ośmiu, wyrwawszy się papie spod opieki, jaką wyjątkowo na nią tego dnia sprawował, przemknęła do cel więziennych, gdzie, korzystając ze swego niewinnego wyglądu, chwacko wydobyła kilka kluczowych informacji z dowódcy bandy przemytników.  
    — Adeczko — zaczął teraz, bo dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego, jak w obrazek, czekała słów — każdemu innemu, czy to człowiekowi, czy to ze starszych ras, powiedziałbym... poprosiłbym, żeby mi coś obiecał. Ale ty jesteś nieodrodną córką swego ojca, podobnemu jemu, jak na nocnym niebie gwiazda gwieździe. Różnice są, lecz trudno je wypatrzyć i nie należą do istotowych, znaczy. Wiem więc, jak potraktujesz swoją obietnicę, gdy tylko większe dobro do ciebie zamacha. Cel uświęca środki, co z oczu, to z serca, białe kłamstwa. Nie protestuj, przyszywano bratanico. — Uniósł dostojnie dłoń, celowo przesadnie, by się roześmiała. — Ja to rozumiem. Rozumiem cię. Proszę więc tylko, żebyś, podejmując decyzje w swoim życiu, pamiętała, brała pod uwagę i rozważała, rozważała naprawdę, nie ot, tak, jak odklepujecie modlitwy... że twój stryjek miał kiedyś brata. I nie chciałby – bardzo, bardzo nie chciałbym – żeby twoje rodzeństwo mówiło, że miało kiedyś siostrę. Rozumiesz?  
    Dziewczyna solennie pokiwała głową. Obiecać była gotowa, ale ją powstrzymał.  
    — Nie chcę, żebyś łamała dawana mi słowo. I tak złamiesz niejedno, przecież rozumiem i nie mam pretensji. Ja, wystaw sobie, obiecałem mojej matce, idąc do lasu, że będę na siebie uważał.  
    Na siebie i brata.  
    — A teraz, skoro odciążyłem swoje sumienie, przejdźmy do rzeczy: żeby naprawdę dobrze sprawdzić informacje zwykle potrzebna jest jednak siatka wywiadowcza. Ludzie. Inaczej ciężko o porównanie faktów. Jednak sama analiza słów jednego człowieka, uważna analiza, też może przynieść niebagatelne korzyści. Porównujemy daty, opinie, stwierdzenia, badamy ton i intonację. Szukamy wyrażeń regionalnych, zawodowych, powiedzonek konkretnych grup ludzi, ogólnie rzecz ujmując. Cytatów z popularnych tekstów kultury. Cytatów z innych ludzi, czasem intonacja tutaj może bardzo wyraźnie wskazać na źródło. Mowa ciała, jeśli mamy szansę patrzeć na badanego. Jeśli nie, to cóż, język. Granice mego języka są granicami mego świata – znasz język, znaczy, znasz świat oczyma danej jednostki. Jej wewnętrzny pejzaż. A kiedy to już masz, łatwiej ci znaleźć miejsca, które są – które nie pasują...

W ramach równości i poprawności towarzyskiej ojciec pana młodego z przyjaciółmi odśpiewał tak rycerskie pieśni Redanii, jak hymn Nilfgaardu oraz _Pierwszą brygadę_ tudzież parę innych elfich partyzanckich utworów. Do tego wykonano sporo tradycyjnych zerrikańskich pieśni, ludowe przyśpiewki Północy, nawet kilka pijackich ballad Cesarstwa. Opowiadano anegdotki ze wszystkich ostatnich wojen.  
    — Imaginujecie sobie zaskoczenie Yaevinna, jak odepchnął tego histerycznego, dramatyzującego lekarzynę, podnosi płaszcz, a tam – Nilfgaardczyk! Chirurg tak był zawodowi oddany, że za wroga by życie poświęcił...  
    — Z perspektywy czasu myślę — wtrącił Sigi — że go wtedy ten cały Yaevinn powinien do waszych oddziałów zaprosić, miał tamten zadatki na męczennika sprawy...  
    Isengrim uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie:  
    — Ech, młodym się było, głupim, piękne czasy. Chociaż bitwa przegrana, szlag by ją.  
    Anegdotka była znana, ale jak zawsze kwitowana śmiechem. Adelajda się śmiała najgłośniej, zawieszona na ramieniu stryjka, przytulona do ojca. Boreasa tknęło myślą, że to dziwne, mała od jakiegoś czasu próbowała raczej grać dorosłą, teraz zachowywała się zaś jak małe dziecko. No, ale to może taki wiek. Młodość, młodość, wszyscy wiem, że bywa trudna, zwłaszcza dla otoczenia, myślał z zabarwionym winem rozczuleniem.  
    Zresztą, po chwili jakaś ruda, opalona amazonka – albo może i okoliczna chłopka, grunt, że z figurą amazonki, szczupłą, umięśnioną – skutecznie przechwyciła jego uwagę.

  
    — Co tam, zwykły szary emerycie, w polityce? — spytał Boreas rankiem.  
    Czy raczej na wpół jęknął. Do drzwi, tymże rankiem po weselu, kilkudniowym weselu na litość bóstw, załomotał listonosz. Złośliwy z urzędu. Z workami korespondencji, od razu do wszystkich zgromadzonych gości. Ptasia poczta miała centralę ledwie kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, w Hvilvie, jednej z większych miejscowości Zerrikanii, wieści o weselu ani chybi tam dotarły, ba, połowa lokalnej śmietanki była zaproszona, Kassja nie omieszkała więc, w bardzo uprzejmych słowach i z cudownym uśmiechem na ustach, zrugać listonosza i wywołać w nim poczucia winy.  
    Niemniej, kogo walenie do drzwi wejściowych oraz radosne, fałszujące pogwizdywanie doręczyciela mogło obudzić – wszystkich – tego obudziło. Obudziło do świata skąpanego w jasnym słońcu, pełnego zapachów, wczoraj jeszcze apetycznych, i dźwięków, wczoraj jeszcze przyjemnych.  
    Dzisiaj Mun, skacowany jak nieboskie stworzenie, najchętniej wślizgnąłby się do jakiejś trumny i zakopał pod ziemią. Cicho, ciemno, listonosze chyba też truposzy nie nachodzą...  
    — Ale trupojady już tak. A tych także w Zerrikanii sporo — wtrącił Isengrim.  
    On wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Boreas był pewien, że po prostu udawał, jak to elf. Po tym swoim Scoia'tael to na pewno miał szkołę w mężnym znoszeniu cierpienia, klęsk tudzież inszych pocisków zawistnego losu.  
    — Niemniej, to faktycznie dobre pytanie. Przeczytaj co lepsze kawałki, Sigi. Skoro nas już przez tę korespondencję obudzono, to możemy się chociaż pośmiać.  
    Reuven zacmokał teatralnie. Po czym jęknął, bo cmoknięcie okazało się zbyt głośnym dźwiękiem.  
    — Przecież ja tego nie czytam, nie mam okularów, a w ogóle światło od kartki odbite chyba by mnie oślepiło, gdybym się przyglądał...  
    — To po co oglądasz? — spytał niemrawo Mun, wygrzebując zza foteli butelkę i szukając w niej, potrząsając, choć kapinki alkoholu.  
    — Z papeterii też wiele wyczytać można.  
    — Mhm. To na przykład na pewno od jakiegoś północnego ludzkiego arystokraty, bo całe w plamach tłuszczu. Nikt inny tak ostentacyjnie nie okazałby pogardy. Albo był tak niewychowany. Brak wychowania tylko u arystokratów przechodzi, bo wszyscy zawsze zakładają, że taki celowo błąd popełnia, nie po prostu nie wie — mruknął elf.  
    — Celna obserwacja socjologiczna — wyjęczał Sigi — ale czy naprawdę musimy się takowymi przerzucać akurat bladym świtem z najgorszym kacem moich ostatnich lat w tle?  
    Faoiltiarna westchnął coś, co dziwnie przypominało „Ve, dhoinne". Wy, ludzie.  
    — To od Filippy — dorzucił tymczasem Reuven, rzuciwszy okiem na podpis. — Znaczy, tego, komu ona dyktuje. Czyli nie nadal nie odzyskała wzroku, czyli nie ma dostępu do magii, co nie jest dziwne, bo Północ prawie kompletnie oczyszczono. Zgadzam się z uwagą naszego drogiego przyjaciela, czyli – Filippa spiskuje z jakimś ważnym magnatem. Jak przeczytam list, to dowiem się, czy redańskim. Może nawet nazwisko poznam.  
    — A podobno nie obchodzi cię polityka? — zaintonował ironicznie Isengrim.  
    — Nie zamierzam się mieszać w politykę. Ale mogę się bawić w zgadywanki. To miła rozrywka.  
    — A pewnie — przypomniał sobie nagle Boreas; w butelce nie było alkoholu. — Pamiętacie, jak tu przyjechaliśmy? Po raz pierwszy? Jak się bawiliśmy w futurologię? Nawet skacowani podobnie byliśmy.  
    Skacowani faktycznie byli podobnie. Określenie „bawili się w futurologię" było za to wielce nieprecyzyjne. I równie taktowne.

  
    — Emhyr mógłby przypadkiem podłożyć chuja na kowadło. Automatyczne. Takie, jak krasnoludowie mają. I rzeczone kowadło mogłoby nie wykazać odpowiedniego szacunku dla jego cesarskiej korony.  
    — Filippę mogłoby – och, nie mam pomysłu, ona lubi na ostro, a wiecie, co mówią o masochistach...  
    — ...że na torturach powiedzą wszystko; z wdzięczności. Wiemy.  
    — Fil... Filippa mogłaby stracić władzę i zostać osadzona z tylko męskimi skazańcami. Z dzikimi, bekającymi i pierdzącymi skazańcami. Cuchnącymi męskimi potem.  
    — Emhyrowi płynnego złota – albo gówna – lać do gardła. A najlepiej złota do rzyci, gówna do gardła.  
    — Do mrowiska z nim! Koniecznie do mrowiska, może być przed albo po reszcie.  
    — Ta. Zarezerwujemy jedno i Fil... Filippie. Koniecznie.  
    — Wiedźminowi z jego wesołą bandą także.  
    — Mrowiska dla wszystkich, demokratycznie! Móc wrzucić sąsiada do mrowiska konstytucyjnym prawem obywatela!

  
    Potem przybyła Kassja z orszakiem. I dziećmi. Co natychmiast popsuło ten mały kawalerski raj, jaki sobie w ciągu pierwszych paru miesięcy wygnania zbudowali. Alkohol, przychodząca raz w tygodniu pani sprzątająca burdel, który w międzyczasie zrobili, Boreas, regularnie sprowadzający dziewczynki z prawdziwego burdelu – i dużo nostalgicznego, melancholijnego rozczulania się nad sobą, udającego, oczywiście, całkowity stoicyzm, twardość żelaza w obliczu przeciwności losu.  
    Panowie zarabiali na życie tym, co umieli najlepiej, czyli rozwiązywali okoliczne problemy. Na wpół trzeźwo nawet, bo jednak fantazję lub zdolności śledcze mieli zawsze, po wódkach tylko łeb ich bolał.  
    Mieli całkiem rozbudowaną ofertę. Od najtańszych usług, samo śledztwo, zdobycie informacji lub samo pobicie czy wymuszenie, poprzez morderstwa, po pełny pakiet, czyli wyśledzenie źródła kłopotów, następnie rozmowa z delikwentem oraz zakończenie, zależne od wyniku rozmowy. Szło im całkiem nieźle, do tego wyrobili sobie wśród lokalnej społeczności, wdzięcznej za wykańczanie pomniejszych szumowin, wyjątkowo pozytywną opinię.

  
    — Pamiętasz nasze śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa w zamkniętym pokoju? Bardzo klastyczna zagadka...  
    — A okazało się, że we wszystko jest zamieszana jeszcze mafia, baronowie fisstechowi, którzy próbowali upozorować sprawę rodzinną, spadkową...  
    — Świetnie wam wychodziło odgrywanie tych detektywów z romansów bardów. Świetnie. Sigi był tym kostycznym, analitycznym geniuszem, a ty, Wolf, takim niebezpiecznym, melancholijnym typem na skraju załamania nerwowego — oznajmił lojalnie Boreas.  
    — Fakt. To były czasy. Mamy coś, by za nie wypić? — spytał Reuven, rozglądając się po stole.  
    — Tylko kefir. Kassja nam przyniosła. I zabroniła choćby kropli czegoś mocniejszego. — Elfowi kolejny z jego grymasów – uśmiechów – przeciął twarz. — Kassji się narażać nie zamierzam.

Kassja, jako się rzekło, zburzyła ich drobną harmonię. Z hukiem, wrzaskami i gromadą zatrudnionych pomocników. Wysprzątali dom od podłóg po sufity, wyszorowali nawet dachy, wywalili narkotyki, alkohol, podejrzane eliksiry. Dzieci zostały u poleconej przez lokalnych niani, bo żona Sigiego oświadczyła stanowczo, że do takiego chlewu ich nie wpuści.  
    Trzech kumpli ekipa sprzątająca wywaliła na dwór, na patio. Reuvena zresztą za chwilę, po doprowadzeniu gabinetu do stanu ładu, Kassja zawołała do środka. Gdzie zmyła mu głowę. Dość cicho, by człowiek nie usłyszał, ale Isengrim, ulegając nawykom, podkradł się blisko i ordynarnie podsłuchiwał.  
    — Miałeś dać sobie spokój z polityką! Właśnie zrujnowała życie dzieciom, wiesz, jakie to obciążenie, zmieniać nagle szkołę i środowisko, i znajomych? Wiesz, jak mi jest ciężko? A wszystko przez jakieś polityczne bzdury – obiecałeś mi, że to emerytura, koniec, finito!  
    Sigi coś wymamrotał, pokornie, przepraszająco.  
    — Nie próbuj ze mną pogrywać! — wrzasnęła kobieta. — Chcesz, żebym uwierzyła, że wpadłeś przypadkiem akurat na niego? Ze wszystkich istot? Akurat na legendarnego dowódcę...  
    — Kochanie, może nie mówmy...  
    — ...akurat na niego? Przypadkiem? Od ilu miesięcy to planowaliście jako jakiś plan „B"? W czasie, gdy Wiewiórki mordowały naszych synów? W imię Nilfgaardu? Pamiętasz, jak Cyntia przeżywała stratę brata?  
    — Ale już Lady Kirvell była bardzo szczęśliwa, kiedy załatwili jej męża. Czy to się nie wyrównuje? Poza tym, to historia, to już minęło.  
    Porządny Dh'oine z Sigiego, przemknęło przez głowę elfowi.  
    — Pół roku temu! — sądząc po głosie, w oczach Kassji pojawiły się łzy. — Chodzi mi tylko o dzieci, już nawet nie o mnie, a o dzieci. Chcę, żeby były bezpieczne, rozumiesz? Nie, nie rozumiesz, oczywiście, ty dla polityki byłbyś je zabić gotów! — o, a teraz oskarżenie; pani Reuvena była w te klocki niezła, jak to zwykle kobiety.


	15. Chapter 15

Czerń, okrutna, wygłodzona, podsycana przez żądnych krwi nieludzi, w tym elfie komanda, napadła na dwór letni rodu Virtenów, nadal, mimo tylu zdrad wokół, wiernie trwających przy swoim seniorze, sprawiedliwym, walecznym i dobrym księciu Stennisie. Na dworek i okoliczne wsie, bo owi chłopi nic mieli litości dla ludności własnego stanu, jeśli próbowała ich przed gwałtem, mordami i grabieżą zatrzymywać.  
     Nim noc nastała, z dworku oraz wsi nic nie zostało, tylko płomienie buchały, a wraz z nimi jęki umęczonych ludzi: mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, wszystkich pomordowanych z bestialsko wyrafinowaną przemyślnością, do jakiej serce honorowego człeka nigdy by zdolne nie było. Mężczyznom zdzierano skórę z rąk, twierdząc, że się białe rękawiczki panom ściąga, skalpowano ich, głosząc, że się oto zdziera peruki, ucinano wszelkie członki, pieczono i zmuszano rodzinę, a niekiedy i samego okaleczonego, do zjedzenia takiej potrawy. Dzieciom odrąbywano główki lub pieczono czy palono żywcem, brano je też na cel zawodów łuczniczych bądź w rzucaniu nożami. Kobietom nie oszczędzono żadnej z tych, a także wielu innych, mąk, dodając jeszcze gwałty.  
     Mnie samej jeden z chłopów powiedział, przemocą biorąc, że na tym polega republikańska równość, iż wreszcie chłop może sobie szlachetną dziewkę pochędożyć, a ta chłopskie bachory teraz nosić będzie. Szczęśliwie nie zaszłam wówczas w ciążę; jedna z moich znajomych, którą podobny los spotkał, powiesiła się na chustce przy pierwszych objawach przeklętego stanu. 

Helena Virgenta _Okropieństwa i bezeceństwa w Aedirn przez buntowników wyprawiane_ , _z własnych spisane wspomnień_ , wydane przez dwór w Aedirn  
    

Et, takie babskie histeryzowanie, gadanina egzaltowana taka, byłem w Vergen cały czas i nic się tam nadzwyczajnie złego nie działo. Dobro za to, o, dobro się tam stawało niezwyczajne!    

Jaskier, nieoficjalny komentarz do wspomnień Heleny Virgenty, przytoczony przez Hugona z Ville w publicznie ogłoszonej __Obronie Rzeczpospolitej__

 

 

Jakiś odważniejszy Dh'oine – nadal tchórz, zaraz po czynie chowający się w burym, jak to zimą, tłumie – splunął przechodzącym elfom ze Scoia'tael – z armii Rzeczpospolitej – pod nogi. Krzyknął coś, pewnikiem „mordercy" albo „zbrodniarze".  
     Palce Yeylii nerwowo zadrgały, same podbiegły do rękojeści, oczyma szukała Iorwetha albo Ciarana, albo kogokolwiek, kto mógłby…  
     — Jest dobrze. To tylko tchórzliwa gnida, nie warta zachodu ani zamieszania, nie warta szkody Rzeczpospolitej.  
     W głosie Ciarana nie było tak znowu wiele przekonania.  
     — Rzeczpospolita pozwala pluć na swoich żołnierzy — głos Yeylii brzmiał bardzo, bardzo dziecinnie. — A my mamy za nich umierać…  
     — To tylko cywile, pozbawieni honoru tchórze. Za takich zawsze trzeba umierać, bo oni sami się nie bronią — prychnął Iorweth, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Tak jest w każdym państwie. Nie wiesz zresztą, kto to. Może mu zabiliśmy całą rodzinę. Może ma prawo do tych słów — spróbował łagodniej.  
     — Więc niech wyjdzie i walczy — warknęła elfka. — Jestem gotowa stanąć do pojedynku z każdym, kto sobie zażyczy, jestem gotowa rozwiązać to honorowo, wszyscy jesteśmy.  
     — Cywile się nie pojedynkują — przypomniał Ciaran, teraz, gdy zszedł na kwestie teoretyczne, znacznie pewniej. — Honor kupca jest inny od honoru wojownika, bardziej się opiera na rzetelności…  
     — Niech nam więc nie plują pod nogi — prychnęła.  
     Westchnienia. Kolejne tłumaczenia, które tylko frustrowały ją bardziej. Ludzie odsunęli się o dodatkowe kilka metrów – zawsze się odsuwają, gdy przechodzimy, pomyślała z dumą kapitan, boją się – Scoia'tael miało wokół siebie pustkę, mieszkańcy stłoczyli się na dole ulicy, wyraźnie zaniepokojeni. Niektórzy głośno wyklinali spluwającego kretyna.  
     — W Nilfgaardzie traktowali nas lepiej — wypomniała wreszcie, mimowolnie; męczyło ją to od dawna, tylko nigdy nie próbowała ubrać w słowa. — Znacznie lepiej. A jak się to skończyło?  
     Iorweth drgnął. Ciaran nie powiedział nic, widziała jednak w jego twarzy, że rozumie.  
     — W Nilfgaardzie byliśmy na cudzej łasce, bezsilni. Tutaj wreszcie my mamy władzę, my mamy głos. A skoro tak, to możemy zapobiec kolejnej zdradzie, po prostu decydując. Na tym polega prawdziwa władza, Yeylia. Nie na ślepej zemście, nie na mordowaniu. Nie mieliśmy jej w komandach, w komandach – w komandach tylko gryźliśmy, tylko walczyliśmy o władzę, daleko nam do niej było. Tłumaczyłem wam. Tobie — dodał miękko, z ledwie wyczuwalną nutą rozczarowania.  
     Może nawet nie rozczarowania, może w swoim lękliwym przywiązaniu elfka przesadzała, może to tylko znużenie i zmęczenie było. Niemniej, kapitan, z przestrachu, odpowiedziała złością, obronnie, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie wątpliwości. Szybko, przyciszonym tonem:  
     — To potrwa tylko do momentu, w którym Dh'oinne zdobędą nad nami przewagę, w którym przestaną nas potrzebować, potem nas zabiją. Jak dawniej. Już tyle, tyle razy… Historia pokazała. One zapominają. I giną za szybko, by pamiętać wdzięczność.  
     — I właśnie po to nam równość i władza. Aby temu zapobiec.  
     — Odbiorą nam władzę.  
     — Nie, jeśli się nie będą bać, jeśli się nauczą – nauczymy – razem żyć — przekonywał Iorweth.  
     — A nawet jeśli nie, to przynajmniej zyskamy kilka lat czy dekad spokoju. Czas na odpoczynek, płodzenie dzieci i przegrupowanie. Dolina Pontaru to najlepsze, co możemy dostać — wtrącił trzeźwo Ciaran. — Choćby za to należy być wdzięcznym.  
     Ostatnie słowa były delikatnym, lecz wyraźnym napomnieniem. Yeylia potrząsnęła głową, czując, jak rumieniec wypływa jej na policzki.  
     — To nie jest tak, że się nie zgadzam z pułkownikiem. To nie jest tak… Ja wiem, że nam tutaj jest lepiej — mruknęła przepraszająco, niezgrabnie; watażka machnął dłonią, zbywając sprawę. — Ja się po prostu…  
     Iorweth posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, położył dłoń na ramieniu, przyciągnął trochę do siebie.  
     — Boisz. Ja też się niepokoję — mruknął. — Ale ufam Saskii i jej idei. Na teraz to wystarczy. Ufam jej — powtórzył z naciskiem.  
     Nacisk sugerował dość wiele, by elfkę zawstydzić mocniej. Zawstydzić, przerazić, zranić, bo myśl o tym, że pułkownik sądzi, iż ona mogłaby…  
     — Ja ufam tobie — zapewniła gorliwie. — Całkowicie.  
     Uśmiechnął się, szepnął „wiem" z taką pewnością, że cały świat się Yeylii rozśpiewał z radości. Ciaran za to wtrącił z uśmiechem, najwyżej kapinkę wymuszonym:  
     — Czyli nie ma problemu, prawda?

Problem był. Nawet problemy. Ale które młode państwo nie ma problemów? Zwłaszcza takie oparte na czystej idei?  
     — Potrzebujemy tamtej ziemi, miasto się musi rozwijać, każdego dnia przybywają nowi imigranci, nasze ideały przyciągają tłumy, ale musimy się dostosować do potrzeb, które nasz sukces wytworzył… — Rude wąsy Gustawa Kiellicza, dawniej barona Aedirn, obecnie jednego z przedstawicieli ludzi w Dolinie Pontaru, dosłownie podskakiwały, z tak wielkim entuzjazmem opowiadał o projekcie.  
     — Nie. Po prostu nie. Veto — oznajmił lodowato Iorweth. — Veto członka Rady nie podlega dalszemu głosowaniu. Zgodnie ze statutami.  
     — Jeśli każda ludzka propozycja ma się spotykać z rasistowskim oporem, to drugiego Nilfgaardu tak nie zbudujemy — skontrował Gustaw, wyraźnie urażony.  
     — Nie chcemy tu drugiego Nilfgaardu — wtrącił pojednawczo Yarpen.  
     — Nie „każda ludzka propozycja" — zaintonował ironicznie hetman — tylko propozycja, która godzi w żywotne potrzeby mojego ludu i łudząco przypomina sytuację w Dol Blathannie albo Brokilonie, co samo w sobie otwiera rany, dla nas świeże, jest właściwie policzkiem…  
     — Możemy rozmawiać o konkretach, zamiast się skupiać na ozdobnikach retorycznych?  
     — Nasze uczucia są i potrzeby są, jak zwykle, tylko ozdobnikami retorycznymi? A nasze życia? Coś wątpię, by dla barona znaczyły wiele więcej…  
     — Odrzuciłem tytuł szlachecki dla Rzeczpospolitej — oznajmił z emfazą Kiellicz — i pragnąłbym, by to respektowano, skoro już się tak łapiemy za słówka. I pragnę także zwrócić uwagę, że ludzka część mieszkańców również ma potrzeby. Tutaj akurat zbieżne z potrzebami niziołków i krasnoludów, jak sadzę, zbieżne też zresztą z potrzebami samego miasta, koniecznym dla niego rozwojem…  
     — Przez „rozwój" rozumiemy oczywiście „zachowanie zgodne z ludzką wizją cywilizacji i postępu", bo to w końcu jedyna właściwa wizja — sarknęła Minve Kalkberg, niziołka, teatralnym szeptem. — Chociaż zgadzam się, że warto przynajmniej przedyskutować propozycję Gustawa, zamiast odrzucać ją w ciemno. Rzeczpospolita to w końcu sztuka kompromisu.  
     — Nikt nie mówi, by zieleń wyciąć całkowicie, mowa tylko o lepszym zagospodarowaniu okolicy przedmieść. Zostawimy tam park. Parki są potrzebne mieszkańcom wszystkich ras.  
     — Nie potrzebujemy waszej jałmużny — warknął Iorweth.  
     — A naszego azylu? — rzucił ktoś sarkastycznie.  
     Uciszono owego natychmiast, zaczęto poszukiwać jako sabotażysty. Watażka milczał. Saskia szturchnęła go kolanem, lekko, w założeniu pewnie krzepiąco.  
     — Azylu od waszych zbrodni i waszej niechęci, której zniszczenie najbliższego nam miejsca w Vergen będzie jasnym przejawem... — zaintonował wreszcie hetman.  
     — Mam dosyć — warknął naraz Ziemek Wirko, przedstawiciel chłopstwa — znoszenia fochów i fumów rzeźnika, dosyć mam traktowania mordercy jak ofiary!  
     — W sensie strukturalnym to wszystkie rasy nieludzkie, zwłaszcza elfy, są ofiarami — zauważyła ostrożnie Minve.  
     — Na trzy sążnie głęboko mam sens strukturalny! — wybuchnął Ziemek. — Rzeźnik mi zabił dwóch kuzynów, stryja i cioteczną babkę z całą rodziną, że o dalszej rodzinie nie wspomnę! Jak on jest ofiara, to ze mnie jest chędożony baron! I żądam prawa, by o tym głośno mówić, żądam, by ludzkie ofiary band Wiewiórek nie zostały zapomniane!  
     Pokój zaszemrał, częściowo z oburzeniem, częściowo z poparciem.  
     — Proszę państwa, wróćmy do tematu. — Smokobójczyni wprowadziła porządek poprzez zignorowanie. — Nawet jeśli przystaniemy na propozycję Gustawa, Vergen nie wystarczy dla całej ludności. Nie bez utraty potencjału obronnego, który już zabudowanie przedmieść znacząco zmniejszy. Vergen to twierdza, nie metropolia. Zamiast próbować je zmieniać w tę drugą, może czas pomyśleć o rozwijaniu innych miast, o większych wsparciu dla osadnictwa w okolicy, może o założeniu nowej stolicy, tolerancyjnej, symbolu wielorasowości... Niedaleko, oczywiście, by w razie wojny móc łatwo przenieść się z powrotem do twierdzy Vergen.  
     Zapadła cisza.  
     — Nowe miasto? — rzucił w końcu Kiellicz.  
     — Rozmawiałam z ministrami gospodarki i skarbu. Są pewni, że mamy dość pieniędzy – i że będziemy je mieli, to w końcu wieloletnia inwestycja – by sobie na to pozwolić. A stolica stałaby się dzięki temu symbolem. Oraz rozwiązała kwestie małej miejskości Vergen. Pozostałoby ono zamkiem, miejscem zwycięstwa, twierdzą, ważnym ośrodkiem górniczym. Role pałacu, centrum kulturalno-ekonomicznego i podobne przejęłoby inne miejsce. Omówiłam rzecz z władzami miasta. Nie miały nic przeciwko.  
     Burmistrz potaknął.  
     — Całe to stołeczne zamieszanie — westchnął — nam nie służy. Dodaje obowiązków i problemów, utrudnia porządną pracę w kopalni, odciąga uwagę od spraw wydobycia... Nasze górnictwo na tym cierpi, póki co niewiele, ale będzie tylko gorzej. Nowa stolica rozwiązałaby część problemów. I tak połowa życia już teraz się dzieje wśród wsi, na podgrodziu, u nas nie ma dość miejsca...  
     — Porzucić miejsce wiktorii? — mruknął z niezdecydowaniem Gustaw. — Propagandą się pewnie mistrz Jaskier sprawnie zajmie, nadal to jednak dziwna wróżba.  
     — Nie wróżby kują nasze losy — wtrącił zimno Iorweth. — I nie obawy dają nam zwycięstwo. W nowej stolicy, jak rozumiem, uwzględnione zostaną potrzeby wszystkich ras? Jeśli tak, to popieram projekt – porozmawiam z oddziałami, ale sądzę, że i one go poprą, jeśli tylko zagwarantuje się nam tam zieleń oraz trochę przestrzeni...  
     — Pałace zamiast koszar i ogrody zamiast targów — wytknęła Minve. — Jeśli jednak powstrzymamy elfie zapędy ku niepraktyczności, to nie mam nic przeciwko budowie miasta, taka inwestycja z pewnością rozrusza gospodarkę kraju, da pracę tysiącom, ściągnie do nas, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Północ ma na głowie wojnę, najsłynniejszych artystów i rzemieślników – opromieni nas blaskiem.  
     — Będzie piękna — przyznał Kiellicz, naraz zapominając o wszystkich zastrzeżeniach. — Będzie mogła być bardzo, bardzo piękna, nowoczesna, cała zbudowana z jednym planem, w jednym stylu, harmonijna...  
     — Stolica ma uwzględniać potrzeby wszystkich ras — upomniał Yarpen. — Ras. Mieszkańców. Nie jakichś w dupę chędożonych architektów.  
     — Szczegóły możemy ustalić później, inwestycję rozpoczniemy najwcześniej wiosną, myślę, że odtąd co najmniej raz w tygodniu jedno spotkanie poświęcimy detalom. Ważne, że póki co, jak rozumiem, wszyscy się zgadzamy? I będziemy przekonywać ludność, by też się zgodziła. Zamówiłam już wstępne projekty i wyceny, chciałabym je skonsultować najpierw z wami, potem z mieszkańcami w ogóle. — Saskia się uśmiechnęła.  
     Kolano przycisnęła mocniej do nóg Iorwetha, gdy chwilę później wstawali, wszyscy ruszyli do drzwi, wzięła go za rękę, ścisnęła krótko, szepnęła „nigdy nie spełniłabym tego – nie osiągnęlibyśmy naszych marzeń – bez ciebie, dziękuję", szepnęła, ale jakoś tak, by co najmniej kilku najbliżej stojących usłyszało.

Saskia tęskniła za lataniem. Polityka zabierała jej normalnie dość dużo czasu i wysiłku, by ową tęsknotę przykryć, zepchnąć na dalszy plan, nigdy jednak kobieta do końca nie zapomniała. Pęd powietrza, wiatr, wilgoć chmur, osiadająca na łuskach, przyjemna jak kąpiel, to poczucie wolności, świat, nagle tak mały, że chciałoby się go wziąć pod skrzydła, otulić, ochronić.  
     Nie chodziło nawet o ogień oraz siłę, którą miała w smoczej formie, chociaż niekiedy tych jej brakowało. Ale ogień nosiła w sobie zawsze, tak samo moc, czuła, jak drzemie w jej skórze, w tym była pociecha. Latanie było zewnętrzne, żalu nie mogły pokryć wspomnienia ani logiczne wywody o wiecznie otwartej możliwości. Nie mogła teraz latać, siedziała w wąwozie, z którego perspektywy nawet niebo wydawało się uwięzione kratą skał – albo wyglądało na wąziutki przesmyk, nie nieskończony przestwór, tyle miało z wolności, co podwórko ze stepu.  
     Nie, żeby zamierzała się skarżyć. W końcu zawsze mogła wyjść na górę kasztelu, przejść się nad wodospad, zawsze mogła zanurzyć się w politykę, zarządzanie, bitwy. Bycie w Vergen nie było lataniem, nie było też jednak uwięzieniem, nie budziło przeraźliwych wspomnień. Nie tak, jak dla Iorwetha.  
     Iorweth sprawiał wrażenie balansującego na granicy paranoicznego obłędu i trzymającego się po stronie porządku tylko dzięki woli. Oraz miłości. Saskia wolała nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby tej ostatnie zabrakło, gdyby elf się nagle odkochał. Albo gdybym, westchnęła w duszy, nagle postanowiła coś zmienić. Zakochać się. Zostawić go. Oczywiście, zniósłby to niby dobrze, przyjąłby moją wolę, odszedł spokojnie, godnie. A potem zaczął rezać. Albo próbował popełnić samobójstwo walką. Najpewniej jedno i drugie.  
     On się boi, przypomniała sobie po raz enty smoczyca, on się cholernie boi, co zrozumiałe. Mało żołnierzy czy rekrutów widziałaś w takich stanach? On przynajmniej nie morduje, tyle nad sobą kontroli ma, to już nieźle, wielu się nie udaje. Jemu trzeba pomagać, przecież się stara, przecież mu dobrze idzie, tyle teraz ze strony ludności znosi... Prawie tyle, ile ludność dawniej znosiła od niego.  
     Ostatnie zdanie jest do bólu sarkastyczne, więc Saskia je sklęła, ledwo przeskoczyło jej między myślami. Sarkazm nie służył Rzeczpospolitej. Delikatnie ujmując. Ani Iorwethowi, a Iorweth miał pod sobą brygadę elfów. O Vergen walczyło wszystkiego tysiąc osób, z czego większość pospolitego ruszenia, nie wyszkolonych wojskowych. Tych kilkuset elfów stanowiło niesamowitą siłę, kontrowaną nieco najemnikami –- pospolite ruszenie się, cóż, rozproszyło – ale najemnicy przychodzą i odchodzą, zależnie od pieniędzy. Już teraz utrzymanie armii pożerało spore sumy, a jasnym było, że armia wzrosnąć musi. Mieszkańcy wszystkich ras się niepokoili, bali o zdobytą wolność, o tolerancję, nieludzi niepokoili ludzie, ludzi nieludzka część wojsk... Zaciąganie kolejnych oddziałów – mieli ich już teraz kilkukrotnie więcej niż inne podobne wielkością państwa – chwilowo ten problem wyciszało. Z naciskiem na chwilowo, bo stale wojska Rzeczpospolitej nadal składały się w dobrej połowie z byłych Scoia'tael. Scoia'tael, których Vergen najwyraźniej niepokoiło, drażniło, którzy sobie po prostu z nową sytuacją słabo radzili. Nie, żeby nie próbowali, tylko próby podszyte były lękiem, czekaniem zdrady, niewiarą.  
     I nie, żeby nie starała się Dolina Pontaru. Otworzono szkoły zaoczne dla żołnierzy z komand, różnorakie kursy już to zawodowe, już to czysto hobbystyczne, różnorakie, żeby każdy mógł sobie wybrać, co go interesuje lub co w nim nie budzi złych wspomnień. Sprowadzono co bardziej neutralnych politycznie starców z Dol Blathanny oraz nauczycieli krasnoludów, by uczyli kultury starszych ras, dawnych eposów, baśni, pisma, muzyki, nawet tańca. Iorweth oraz inni dowódcy komand też chodzili na niektóre lekcje, pokazując, że to żaden wstyd, nie umieć, żaden wstyd, mieć z czymś trudności. Scoia'tael ze swojej strony było grzeczne – na ludzi nadal reagowali w typie „spierdalaj", ale do nauczycieli zawsze „panie profesorze" cichym głosem, z oczyma spuszczonymi, z nerwową zabawą palcami. Nauczyciele rewanżowali się cierpliwością, łagodnym napominaniem, że problemów w sali nie rozwiązujemy nożami, wiecznym przypominaniem, że to nic, jeśli za pierwszym razem nie wyjdzie, że mamy prawo do błędu, że starania się liczą, bo dzieciaki z partyzantki gotowe były wykląć same siebie za najmniejsze uchybienie, najmniejsze odchylenie od perfekcji. A jeśli już wyjątkowo były z siebie jako-tako rade, to latały do swoich dawnych dowódców, do Iorwetha też – co akurat zdaniem smoczycy było w sumie miłe – żeby pokazać, żeby się pochwalić, żeby było widać, że się integrują, wykonują polecenia, że się starają. Trochę jak dzieci, trochę jak żołnierze.  
     Wszyscy się starali. Nic nikomu nie można było zarzucić. Tylko to czasem, myślała Saskia, wpatrując się od dobrego kwadransa w ten sam dokument – powinna choć ten jeden jeszcze przeczytać, przemyśleć, wydać opinię – to czasem sprawiało wrażenie tak całkowicie daremnego. Jakby się pruło w rękach, choć przecież, jeśli spojrzeć obiektywnie, to właśnie przeciwnie, właśnie budowali, rosły budynki, budżet, armia, artyści gromadnie ściągali na dwór, ludność wszystkich ras chętnie zasiedlała żyzne ziemie Doliny Pontaru. Po ostatnich akcjach propagandowych nawet lęk przed Scoia'tael nieco zelżał, zwłaszcza, że tamci nie pozwali sobie na żadne ekscesy, nie tykali ludności, już prędzej krasnoludy i ludzie pijackie burdy urządzali.  
     Dawne komanda wysłano parę razy jako wsparcie dla chłopów, walczących z pozostałościami władzy szlacheckiej, z feudałami niechętnymi demokracji, z poplecznikami Stennisa – i to również zyskało im pewną sympatię, a także uspokoiło samych wojowników. Saskia co prawda do dzisiaj czuła pewien niesmak czy niepokój na myśl o tamtych akcjach, o okrutnie przelanej krwi, o zemście, którą zapowiedziano i przed którą będą musieli się znów bronić, znów zabijać... Ale cóż, przemoc jest akuszerką dziejów, krew płynie przy narodzinach państw, szeroka jest jej struga, im szersza, tym państwo mocniejsze, może, jak w starożytnych rytuałach, ofiara wrzucana w fundamenty, skropienie juchą, by się nie zawaliło. Stara, potężna magia.  
     Tylko najwyraźniej czasy się zmieniły, magia znarowiła albo czegoś nie dopatrzyli, nie tak dobrali przebłagalne jagniątka, bo krew gnije, podchodzi ściany, wylewa się spod podłóg, straszy. Wszystkie strony.  
     Taki ładny obrazek, ironizowała Saskia, ostatecznie odkładając papiery, powinnam może zostać poetką. Poetessą. Albo chociaż podrzucić pomysł jednemu z tych dworskich artystów, obżerających nas i obgadujących w obfitej korespondencji. Zabawna rzecz, tacy niby szpiedzy, nikt im właściwie w te ich raporty nie ufa, a się im na nie pozwala – zamawia – bo wtedy tworzą awanturnicze legendy na własny temat, których się świetnie słucha. No i życie artysty to materiał jego sztuki, a potrzebujemy dobrej sztuki, dumała dalej złośliwie, więc się tym biednym genialnym kalekom ciekawe życie zapewnia.  
     Iorweth za chwilę przyjdzie, zapyta, czy może u niej spać tej nocy, co jest jakimś ceremonialnym bezsensem, bo sypia u niej każdej nocy od ponad roku, od czasu, jak słowa Geralta jej uświadomiły, że oszukiwanie siebie i świata nie zdało egzaminu, właściwie chyba było tchórzostwem – do dzisiaj, kiedy wracała do tamtych tygodni, własne uniki budziły w niej palącą niechęć, najpierw na siebie, potem na niego, no bo czy musiał się, dureń, tak zakochiwać? – że trzeba coś zmienić, a najprościej jest się zgodzić, politycznie wygodne, prywatnie też nie przeszkadza, bo się przecież znali, rozmawiali tyle razy, czyn ich łączył, choć dzieliły nieco idee, bo przecież nawet go lubiła i była wdzięczna za pomoc.  
     Seks był dobry i była przyjaźń, była wojenna bliskość, i był elf zakochany jak pies, gotów całować stopy, to znacznie więcej niż miała większość małżeństw w wyższych sferach. Straszliwie niewdzięcznie byłoby narzekać, wobec czego powie mu dzisiaj, że oczywiście i żeby nie pytał, że zawsze może. Spróbuje stworzyć intymność, porozmawiać, co nie wypali, ale to w sumie jej wina, że chce wiedzieć, tylu żołnierzy woli nie opowiadać, to nic dziwnego, on się przecież stara...  
     Dawniej, westchnęła w duchu Saskia, nasłuchując kroków, opowiedziałabym jemu o lataniu, o tęsknocie, przecież nawet parę razy go wzięłam z sobą, niziutko frunęliśmy, powoli, chciałam się trochę popisać, trochę olśnić, a trochę dorosnąć do tego zachwytu, który on miał w oczach. Opowiedziałabym mu, zamiast się bać, że go w ten sposób zranię czy rozchwieję, a za nim cały kraj – to głupie, nie jest mimozą, ale się jednak jakoś bała, zrealizowane marzenia to taki kruchy cud – opowiedziałabym, on by mnie zaczął namawiać, żebyśmy na parę dni to wszystko zostawili, jeszcze bym uległa, jakiś urlop, może nawet nie skończyłoby się klęską, w końcu Vergen wytrzyma naszą nieobecność, może byśmy byli szczęśliwi, trochę jak dawniej, a trochę nawet bardziej...  
     Drzwi, ciężkie, wielkie, jak wszystko w kasztelu, skrzypnęły.  
     — Możesz — rzuciła niepytana, wstając od biurka z ciemnego drzewa. — Ja już na dzisiaj skończyłam, pójdziemy razem. — Przywołała na usta uśmiech, głosowi dodała entuzjazmu. — Będziemy mieli dla siebie trochę czasu.

„To twoja wina, popsułeś go, więc napraw", wisiało w powietrzu. Aczkolwiek Saskia Smokobójczyni, królowa Rzeczpospolitej Doliny Pontaru ujęła rzecz znacznie delikatniej. Opłotkami.  
     — Nie umiem leczyć, pani. Płacono mi za to, żebym łamał. — I właściwie oczekujesz teraz ode mnie, myślał Roche, żebym niszczył własną robotę.  
     Robotę, która mi – i innym – koncertowo wyszła, najwyraźniej, skoro Iorweth nawet syty i bezpieczny, nawet w sobolach, z pięknym, przerasowionym chartem u boku, cały czas się boi, cały czas zrywa przed świtem.  
     — Nie mogę pójść do elfów — odparła trzeźwo kobieta, wracając do przechadzki po gabinecie. — Nie mogę pójść po najmniejszą choćby radę w sprawie Iorwetha do elfów. Oni moją... nieumiejętność, wątpliwości... wezmą za zdradę, za dowód manipulacji. Krasnoludowie mi nie pomogą, oni najchętniej by się Iorwetha pozbyli w ogóle. Jaskier wygada. Zostajesz ty.  
     — To bardzo... oryginalna konstatacja, pani. Zważywszy na to, że ostatnie lata próbowałem go złapać, posłać na tortury i zabić...  
     — Jesteś jedyną grupą na dworze, która ma takie same cele – potrzeby – plany w stosunku do Iorwetha, jak ja. Nie, to źle brzmi — westchnęła ciężko. — Jesteś jedną z nielicznych istot, którym też musi, z przyczyn politycznych, zależeć na tym, by on był w miarę... szczęśliwy. Stabilny. Spokojny. Żeby się czuł dobrze. Scoia'tael to fanatycy, im obojętne, pokój czy krew. Krasnoludy myślą, że damy sobie radę bez Scoia'tael.  
     — Mrzonka.  
     — Owszem. Tu jest wąwóz, do diaska. A jeśli podniesiemy rękę na oddziały w Vergen, to wszystkie pozostałe, ci wszyscy dzisiaj neutralni dowódcy natychmiast zaczną nam szarpać granice. Oni może się kłócą wewnętrznie, może krytykują między sobą Iorwetha, ale jeśli będziemy zmuszeni go stracić...  
     — ...nie wybaczą kolejnego pokoju cintryjskiego. Jasne. Zwłaszcza, że Rzeczpospolitej, inaczej niż Cesarstwu, coś mogą zrobić. Rozumiem.  
     — Ty – wasz mały spisek – za to potrzebujesz pokoju w Dolinie Pontaru. Dla swojej królowej i dla Temerii. I rozumiesz, inaczej niż krasnoludy czy ludzcy chłopi, że dla bezpieczeństwa Vergen spokój ducha Iorwetha jest konieczny. Wyłuszczyłam rzecz jasno?  
     Jaśniej nie można, pomyślał z przekąsem Roche.  
     — Nie ufam ci jako osobie. Sądzę, prawdę mówiąc, że gdyby sytuacja polityczna się zmieniła, to pierwszy byś się rwał, żeby go torturować. I wypominać, jak to ci pozwolił żyć w Vergen, zamiast się pozbyć zagrożenia.  
     Vernon spróbował jakoś zaprzeczyć. Zabrzmiał, sam słyszał, słabiej, mniej przekonująco niż bard – Jaskier, dajmy na to – tłumaczący się przed kochanką. Żałośnie, znaczy. Ale przy okazji owych tłumaczeń spostrzegł, z pewnym zaskoczeniem, że jemu samemu, gdzieś głęboko, ich słabość wydaje się odruchowa, fałszywa.  
     Saskia uniosła dłoń.  
     — Ale na Temerii i Anais ci zależy bardziej niż na zemście, temu ufam. I jakimś szczątkom twego rozsądku. Jeśli Iorweth mi powie, że twoja obecność go męczy, jeśli sama dojdę do tego wniosku – możesz być pewien, że w ciągu doby się znajdziesz poza granicami miasta. I nie wrócisz.  
     Nie zobaczysz Anais, przetłumaczył sobie agent. Zostawisz ją nie na kilka miesięcy, okres działań wojennych, ale na lata, może na zawsze.  
     — Rozumiem — powtórzył. — Tylko nie wiem, co bym mógł... Jak mam pomóc. To nie jest tak prosto, że wystarczy odwrócić, zamienić minusy na plusy i już ze śledczego mamy uzdrowiciela. To jest... zupełnie inna dziedzina. Nie znam się na niej. Już prędzej markiz albo pani...  
     — Ty wiesz, co mu zrobiliście — zauważyła kobieta, prawie ostro. — Ja nie. Do markiza Iorweth nie ma stosunku emocjonalnego. Do ciebie, niestety, i owszem.  
     — Ja też nie wiem, co mu zrobił na przykład Nikolaus i reszta zespołu w Drakenborgu. I już nie zapytam, bo Iorweth go z dwa lata temu dopadł i torturował do śmierci. Przy okazji swojego małego rajdu po odznaki. Który był mu potrzebny, by zdobyć dość posłuchu, by móc namówić oddziały do obrony pani Vergen. Tolerancyjnego, równego, pokój miłującego Vergen.  
     — Cokolwiek sugerujesz – nie kazałam mu...  
     — Nie, oczywiście, że nie. O niczym pani nie wiedziała, założyła pani, że Wiewiórki same z siebie uznają, że odtąd zmieniają cele z eksterminacji ludzi na budowanie razem z ludźmi republik. Nic mu pani nie kazała, pani tylko potrzebowała oddziałów. I dlatego, niech mi pani wybaczy bezpośredniość, pani może spać. No, tak też znacznie prościej się potem odciąć. Wydać, oburzonym będąc zbrodniami, ofiarom...  
     — Scoia'tael jest bezpieczne w Vergen — ton kobiety stał się lodowaty. — Wszystko, co się stało przed oblężeniem jest... nieistotne. Nie dbam o to. Trochę mnie różni od Emhyra.  
     — Niewątpliwie — mężczyzna napełnił głos znużeniem, by łatwiej wybaczono mu nietakt. — Wielkość państwa choćby. Lecz znacznie mniej od królowej Franceski.  
     — Masz mnie za dziwkę?  
     Bezpośrednie, delikatnie ujmując. Roche się zakrztusił, naprawdę, bez cienia teatru.  
     — Nie, nigdy, skąd pani...  
     — Jak miło — ironia zajaśniała w słowach władczyni. — Ale to bez znaczenia, cokolwiek sądzisz ty albo ktokolwiek inny – nie jestem dziwką. Nie jestem. Iorweth walczył ze mną od początku. Wspierał mnie i sprawę. Polityczne implikacje jego stanu, choć ważne, nie są dla mnie jedynymi. Moja troska ma podłoże, wystaw sobie, uczuciowe. Chcę, żeby nie cierpiał, bo jestem do niego przywiązana. Nie zamierzam go wydawać na szubienicę, bo bliskim mi jest. Czy się wyrażam jasno?  
     Jaśniej znowu nie można i to jest podejrzane, szeptał w Vernonie zdrowy sceptycyzm. Bo to może prawda, a może tylko zasłona, może po prostu nie chcesz, żebym złamał skurwysyna sugestią, że obchodzą cię jedynie jego oddziały.  
     Tak czy siak, sceptycyzm należało zachować dla siebie. Dla Saskii, to mężczyzna się skłonił.  
     — Zaufanie pani napełnia mnie radością. Ale nadal nie wiem, jak miałbym mu podołać. Ta wiedza, o której pani mówi – ona nie ma większego znaczenia. To nie ma większego znaczenia, czy go więcej przypalano, czy więcej bito, czy może więcej podwieszano. Coś tam mogę wywróżyć z blizn, ale to nie ma sensu. Te informacje miałaby znaczenie, gdyby on je pani podał. Dowód zaufania i takie tam. Ale on o tym nie mówi, mam rację?  
     Kobieta westchnęła. Prawie przewróciła oczami, widział, jak zaciska palce na oparciu krzesła.  
     — Moja wiedza nic nie da — powtórzył z przekonaniem Roche. — Tutaj wystarczy pamiętać, że on musiał przez dekadę czy dwie mordować, ukrywać się, przymierać głodem, że chował kolejnych towarzyszy, że dowodził bandą smarkaczy młodszych – albo czasem starszych – od siebie, że ciągnął ich na śmierć, że wiecznie był zagrożony zdradą, że w końcu najbliżsi sojusznicy zdradzili, że trafił do więzienia, że czuł już pętlę na szyi, że musiał znieść miesiące tortur. To, jak te tortury dokładnie wyglądały, znaczenie może mieć tylko dla fantazji erotycznych. Nie dla pomocy.  
     — Ad rem przechodząc... — podrzuciła Saskia z niemal niewyczuwalną pytająca intonacją.  
     — Iorweth się boi. I nie ufa. Ani żywym istotom, ani samej rzeczywistości, ani sobie, po długich przesłuchaniach to normalne. I potrzebuje kontroli, po to mnie tutaj trzyma. I się nie umie odnaleźć w pokoju, ale to akurat najmniejszy problem, prawie każdy żołnierz tak ma, pani sama walczyła, więc zrozumie... On się boi i nie ufa. Jeśli tyle pani zapamięta, spróbuje w ten sposób sobie tłumaczyć... to powinno już sporo pomóc.  
     Dziwnie się czuł, gadając tak dużo. Będąc słuchanym. Tak, myślał sardonicznie, być nie powinno, ja tu jestem od wykonywania rozkazów, nie pisania podręczników reperowania zniszczonych duszyczek.  
     — Tyle, to ja widzę. Pytanie brzmi, jak pomóc. I nie mów mi, że nie możesz. W twoich oddziałach niby nikt się nie bał i wszyscy światu w ciemno ufali?  
     Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale przynajmniej mieli rodziny. I króla za sobą, całą potęgę państwa. Chociaż Ves, biedna, mała Ves – nadal go dławiło na samą myśl – na samym początku, przerażone, wychudłe stworzenie, Ves może była blisko... Tylko nie chciał w ten sposób myśleć o watażce, nie potrzebował sobie tworzyć punktów zaczepiania, łagodzić obrazu. Nie potrzebował w nim widzieć pojedynczej istoty, potrzebował widzieć cel, słabości, informacje, linie. Nie coś, co cierpi. Nigdy nie wolno było myśleć o tamtych jak o czymś, co cierpi, nie naprawdę, poza grą. Cienka, wąziutka granica oddziała bowiem użytkowe, funkcjonalne współczucie od takiego, które rodzi zdradę.  
     — To nie do końca to samo, pani.  
     — On się budzi o tej godzinie, o której mu wyrżnąłeś oddział. Codziennie. O tym też niby nic nie wiesz i nic z tym nie możesz zrobić?  
     — Gdyby się nadal mnie bał, gdybym miał władzę, to może – ale on się raczej obawia Kaedwen, Cesarstwa, wojny. Mnie teraz ma, jak psa. Budzi się, bo nawykł, ale nie ja jestem obecnie przyczyną...  
     — Jesteś bardzo wymownym, gdy się trzeba wymigać od pomocy — zauważyła z przekąsem Saskia. — Co mnie chyba dziwić nie powinno. Aż taką przyjemność ci to sprawia? Patrzyć, jak on się męczy.  
     — Żadnej. Ja nie jestem idealistą, pani. Dla dobra dynastii miałem go torturować i ubić, to bym torturował i ubił, ale teraz dla dobra dynastii jego spokój, jak pani wyłożyła, jest konieczny. — Agent stwierdził, znów z pewnym zdumieniem, że to prawda.  
     Nie miał żadnej przyjemności w patrzeniu, jak tamten się męczy. Nie większą niż zwykła satysfakcja z problemów bliźniego swego. Właściwie to stan watażki napawał go raczej politycznym niepokojem. Może trochę irytował. Chłodny profesjonalizm, nic, tylko podziwiać, stwierdził z dumą, piękne zrobiłem postępy.  
     — Świetnie. — Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. — To ci daję zadanie. Jako zawodowcowi. Specjalne, a juści. Masz jemu i mnie pomóc ów spokój osiągnąć.  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C. mi narysowała śliczne ilustrację do różnych fików do Wiedźmina! Wiszą pod właściwymi rozdziałami we właściwych fikach, ale małe podsumowaniu tutaj też przecież nie zaszkodzi, tak w ramach chwalenia się światu!  
> http://papierowybandyta.tumblr.com/post/92763918472/polski-trollom-poza-zwyczajowym-kawalem
> 
> I do _ścieżki neutralnej_ w _Nikt nie może zwieść słońca_... (mogłam sobie wymyślić bardziej poręczne tytuły):  
>  http://papierowybandyta.tumblr.com/post/92031154857/zachowujac-przyrodzona-rasie-calkowita


	16. Chapter 16

Armand La Fayatte, markiz Dourraux, miał doskonałe warunki, by zostać zdobywcą serc niewieścich – męski wygląd i kobiece wychowanie, które pozwoliło mu, donoszą źródła, doskonale rozumieć żeński sposób myślenia czy raczej: czucia. Mimo wszystkich tych zalet lista gości jego alkowy, choć na niewyrobionym czytelniku może zrobić wrażenie, znających kontekst historyków skłania ku tezie, iż markiz był człowiekiem od romansów stroniącym. Na liście takowej znalazłoby się bowiem najwyżej trzydzieści nazwisk! Biografowie, zależnie od preferencji, lubią w tym widzieć wyraz albo nikłego zainteresowania prywatną stroną życia (tak wyświechtane frazy, jak „oddany Temerii" bądź „dynastii" czy „miłował jedynie politykę" lub „prawo", lub „sprawy publiczne" są w życiorysach La Fayatte'a normą, niestety), albo urazu po wielu poronieniach oraz kilku nieudanych porodach młodej i pięknej małżonki, jedynej córki i dziedziczki hrabiego Varre, które to nieomal zakończyły jej życie, przyniosły zaś – na siedem rozwiązań! – jedynie dwoje żywych dzieci, też zresztą słabej konstytucji. Krew i śmierć, będące następstwami krótkotrwałej rozkoszy łoża miałyby, twierdzi szkoła psychologiczna, odstręczać markiza od współżycia, a nawet, zdaniem co bardziej radykalnych interpretatorów, czynić go impotentem (należy tu jednak wspomnieć, że żadne zachowane świadectwo tez tak daleko idących nie potwierdza ani nawet nie sugeruje).  
    My, oczywiście, zajmiemy się w naszej skromnej książeczce raczej wzmiankowanymi trzydziestoma nazwiskami.     

Victor von Billiger (pseudonim)  _W sidłach Erosa_.  _Żywoty intymne szlachty Północy_

       
       
Zbudzili ją wcześniej rano. Ubrali ładniej niż zwykle. Uczesali. Sprawiali wrażenie trochę zadowolonych, a trochę zdenerwowanych. I nic nie chcieli jej tłumaczyć, poganiali tylko. Nawet nie złośliwie, sami się po prostu spieszyli.  
    Do Ves, która raz już widziała podobne zamieszanie, dotarło, że prawdopodobnie znaleźli na nią kupca. Albo raczej kupiec się znalazł, bo chyba nie szukali?  
    Kupiec oznaczał szansę ucieczki. Szansę na wolność i ocalenie tego małego bachora, do którego Ves, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ostatnio nieustannie o nim myślała – i nie piła ziółek, a bez ziółek świat był tak podły, że musiała szukać jakiejś ucieczki – zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, nadać mu jakby płeć i strzępki tożsamości. A nawet imię. Wszystko to zresztą co chwila zmieniała. Bardzo głupio, powtarzała sobie, bo przecież bachora zaraz jej spędzą. Albo sam umrze, poronienia na tym etapie ciąży są częste.  
    Kupiec oznaczał też lepsze albo znacznie gorsze życie. Albo constans. Ucieczka za to wiodła do prawie pewnej śmierci, bo zima się zapowiadała ostra, wojna czuwała przy granicy, ludzie będą przerażeni i niechętni do pomocy. Scoia'tael na pewno znów obstawiło drogi.  
    Ale migrujące tłumy mogły pomóc zatrzeć ślady. Jeśli w ogóle zechce uciekać, bo przecież to był tak głupi pomysł, przecież nie miała nawet planu – jedynie jakieś strzępki wiedzy topograficznej o okolicy, które od paru tygodni zaczęła zbierać. Na wszelki wypadek. Wcześniej jakoś nijak nie obchodziło jej, gdzie właściwie się znajduje.  
    — Ktoś chce mnie widzieć? — spytała w trakcie ostatnich poprawek fryzjerskich Kavię, burdelmamę swego rodzaju; starszą siostrę właściciela, pobożną wyznawczynię proroka Lebiody.  
    Siedziały w saloniku obok gościnnego pokoju. Druga kobieta odwróciła na moment wzrok.  
    — Ano, chce — mruknęła z wyraźną niechęcią.  
    Teraz dopiero Ves się zaniepokoiła. Spróbowała jednak nadać głosowi lekkie, nonszalanckie brzmienie, trochę nawet leniwe, jakby wszystko było jej obojętne.  
    — Kupiec? Myślałam, że jesteście ze mnie zadowoleni...  
    — Bo jesteśmy — westchnęła Kavia. — Ale oni przyszli i tylko o ciebie pytali, cenę oferowali dobrą. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to za żadne pieniądze bym cię tym potworom nie wydawała, złotko, ale wiesz, jaki mój brat jest, kasę ma zamiast serca. Mnie by sprzedał, gdyby nie to, że taki grzech by mu złą opinię wśród klienteli wyrobił...  
    — Potworom? — powtórzyła Ves, czując, jak się jej ściska gardło.  
    Kobieta splunęła. Z rozmachem. I trafiła w spluwaczkę, choć ta nowinka techniczna stała o dobre dwa metry dalej.  
    — Elfom.  
    Kurwa, pomyślała Ves, chociaż odwykła ostatnio od żołnierskiego języka – że niby dziewczynom do towarzystwa nie przystoi, że się ma starać, bo potem klienci narzekają – kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Bo, tak na zdrowy rozum, tylko z jednego powodu elfy mogły chcieć jej, konkretnie jej, nie żadnej z ich kobiet. Z zemsty. A mścić się, jak Ves pamiętała, pamiętała teraz z całą ostrością i szczegółami, i oddałaby wszystko za ciemny letarg ziółek, pal sześć bachora, mścić się elfy umiały świetnie.  
    Najwyraźniej jej zdolności do ukrywania emocji opadły przy ciąży, bo Kavia spojrzała na nią, po trosze z ciekawością, po trosze z lękiem.  
    — Coś ty tak pobladła? Boisz się? — dorzuciła domyślnie. — Ech, może niedobrze, że ci powiedziałam, no, ale chociaż się jakoś przygotujesz... Zresztą, nie martw się, powiedziały, że ci krzywdy nie zrobią...  
    Mówić ludziom, to Wiewiórki mogą wszystko, z ich punktu widzenia to jakby człowiek mówił „no, muszko, muszko, stójże spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię", pomyślała Ves.  
    — Pani — spróbowała, bardzo rozpaczliwie; po dobroci zawsze łatwiej niż przemocą. — Pani, ja... musi mi pani pozwolić uciec. Sprzedajcie moje rzeczy, to się wam strata zwróci, niech mi pani da, proszę, szmaty jakieś, ale ja muszę uciec. Nim mnie oni dopadną, bo nie dam rady Wiewiórkom. Proszę panią, błagam panią, proszę — skomlała.  
    Lustrując przy tym pokój. Szło jej wolniej niż w poprzednim życiu, nadal wszakże nieźle: krzesła z ciężkim oparciami, stolik o rzeźbionych nogach. Kilkanaście kryształowych bibelotów, głównie zbereźnych. Metalowa patera z dzbankiem pełnym ziółek i kubkami.  
    Bardzo dużo rzeczy, którymi można ogłuszyć, jeśli się ma wprawę albo fart. Swojej wprawy Ves nie była pewna, nie po tylu miesiącach, była za to całkowicie pewna swojej desperacji, ta, jak wiadomo, nieźle wpływa zaś na fartowność.  
    Kavia tymczasem zacisnęła usta.  
    — Wiewiórki, mówisz... Taak, zachowują się, jak Wiewiórki, patrzą na nas, jak na łajno. Czemu ty się boisz tak bardzo, skarbie? — spytała.  
    Dzbankiem będzie najlepiej. Zacząć dzbankiem, poprawić sporą, stiukową figurką, przedstawiającą krasnoluda uprawiającego amory z trollem.  
    — Wioskę mi spalili — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Ale ja się spodobałam dowódcy. Uciekłam potem i... i trochę kradłam, i mnie z kolei złapali w Kaedwen i sprzedali do was. Ale tamtemu prawie odgryzłam ja... przyrodzenie — poprawiła się; Kavia, pobożna matrona, nie znosiła wulgaryzmów — i przysiągł mi zemstę. I one są po to tutaj, jestem pewna, wie pani, jakie one pamiętliwe...  
    Propaganda, pomyślała, ale raczej zadziała. Kaedwen nie słynie z miłości do nieludzi w końcu. A narzeczonego Kavii zabito w forcie Leyda.  
    Oczywiście, mogła też powiedzieć całą prawdę. Ale wtedy, gdyby szukali jej inni, zostawi ślad. No i właściciele burdelu byli poniekąd patriotyczni. Niekoniecznie chętni do pomocy Temerczykom, znaczy. Zresztą, kłamać jest zawsze bezpieczniej.  
    — A nas aby ich pamiętliwość nie zabije? — spytała podejrzliwie kobieta.  
    Czyli już przekonana do samej idei, odetchnęła z ulgą Ves.  
    — Powiecie, że panią zmusiłam, ogłuszyłam, nóż do papierów przyłożyłam do gardła, cokolwiek... Uwierzą. Gdzie im czas marnować na domy rekreacyjne, zrobiłby się raban, nie mogą hasać sobie po Kaedwen, kiedy wojna za progiem, sami się muszą ukrywać – gdyby was mogli zabić, to by nawet nie próbowali przekupić pieniędzmi, przecież to Wiewiórki...  
    W tych wsiach, gdzie Wiewiórki się zaopatrywały, taki argument wywołałby salwę śmiechu, bo partyzanci może nie byli najlepszymi klientami, trochę za gwałtownie targowali ceny, ale za to przynajmniej kupowali hurtowo. I płacili, a juści. Niekiedy Ves z kolegami musieli ostro przesłuchiwać ludzkich wieśniaków, tak bardzo tamci cenili przyjaźń komand. Ale Deavon daleko było do takiej wsi, więc kilka szowinistycznych argumentów oraz parę gorących łez później Kavia, wzdychając ciężko, trochę chyba przelękniona, poszła po rzeczy pomocy kuchennej, pomogła Ves zmyć makijaż, rozpuścić włosy – szybko, w parę minuty dosłownie – dała trochę pożywienia i podprowadziła do tylnego wyjścia. Figurkę stłukły, że niby w szamotaninie, nóż do kopert dziewczyna wzięła z sobą.  
    — Idź na wschód, koło głównej drogi, w stronę stolicy, tam najłatwiej trop zgubisz — poradziła jeszcze Kavia, wskazując kierunek.  
    — Nigdy tego pani nie zapomnę — zapewniła dziewczyna gorąco. — Nigdy.  
    — Tyś się, złotko, jakaś taka emocjonalna zrobiła, aż myślałam, czy nie sprawdzić, czy ty aby nie przy nadziei... — kobieta zmierzyła ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem, potem jednak się rozpogodziła. — No, ale to teraz twój kłopot. A to się mój drogi braciszek zdziwi, jak mu powiem, że mu interes przepadł, hihi, będzie miał za paktowanie z elfami... — chichotała pod nosem, zatrzaskując drzwi.  
    Ves się znalazła, wolna, na rogatkach mieściny w samiutkim centrum Kaedwen. Burdel leżał na obrzeżach, naokoło były pola, parę kilometrów dalej las. Wolna, powtórzyła sobie. Wolna i z zapasem jedzenia na trzy dni. W płaszczu, który był całkiem ciepły teraz i zdecydowanie zbyt lekki na zimę, a ta tuż. Wolna i nie mająca się podziać. Za to z Wiewiórkami na karku.  
    Tudzież krwią wszystkich w tym burdelu na rękach, pomyślała obojętnie, kierując się nie ku drodze, a ku lasowi i na południowy zachód. Acz obserwując równocześnie główny trakt, gdyby jaki pojedynczy jeździec się trafił, to podwózka, choćby o kilkanaście kilometrów, mogłaby życie jej i bachora uratować.  
       
    — Uciekła — powtórzył Finari eap Iserina. — Uciekła wam dziewka, powiadacie. Cóż, szkoda; świetny interes przepadł.  
    Bardzo teatralnie zabrzęczał sakiewką. Gustik Pirk miał rozpacz dosłownie wymalowaną na twarzy. Dh'oine, pomyślał z niezmierzoną pogardą elf, jakie to obrzydliwe. I nawet zabić nie wolno. Nie teraz.  
    — Możemy elfki wykupić — szepnęła w jakiejś ludowej wersji starszej mowy Blanka.  
    Jakby one były wiele warte, po tym, ile lat przeżyły w takim położeniu, prychnął Finari, przeżyły i nawet nie spróbowały buntu czy ucieczki. Ale Blanka, oczywiście, też tak żyła we Flotsam, a sam Gwynbleidd ja uratował, służyła teraz na dworze, więc może nie mam racji, upomniał się zaraz.  
    — Za moment — mruknął, nadal lustrując ludzi wzrokiem.  
    Siostra właściciela wyglądała na podejrzenia spokojną. Nie dość wściekłą, jak na kogoś, komu uciekający żywy inwentarz groził śmiercią. Z oczu biła jej nienawiść do szanownych kupujących, więc to może tłumaczyło. A może nie.  
    — Dziewka więc wam zwiała. Rano. Ha, bywa. Ale to jednak dziwne — dodał głośno elf, znów we wspólnym, pozorując zamyślenie.  
    — Co niby? Że kurwa ucieka? To, panie, widać naszego losu w ogóle nie znacie, naszej ciężkiej doli, pracy się w nie masę wkłada, zysk prawie żaden, wdzięczności żadnej, za to spuścić tylko z oka, a zaraz uciekają, jakby im gdzieś tam lepiej miało być...  
    — Że uciekła od waszej czułej opieki, to mnie nie dziwi ni trochę. Dziwi — wytłumaczył obojętnie Finari, spoglądając na szczerze wzburzonego mężczyznę, miotającego wymyślne klątwy i unoszącego ręce w geście tak stereotypowym, że aż parodystycznym — iż dziewczyna z temerskich oddziałów specjalnych, uciekając, nawet wam gardeł nie poderżnęła. I się musiała szamotać z kobietą. Dziwne, bo wiem na pewno, że ona silnych, wyszkolonych wojowników umiała powalić. No, ale może narkotyki...  
    — Temerskie oddziały specjalne? — powtórzył Gustik, ewidentnie ogłupiały.  
    W oczach jego siostry błysnęło zdumienie. I coś jakby... uraza. Poczucie zdrady. No doprawdy, Dh'oinne, przecież to właściwie aż nieuprzejme wobec świata, tak wszystkim okazywać swoje emocje. Finari zacmokał pobłażliwie.  
    — A coście myśleli, że za co ona na sprzedaż trafiła? Za zwykłe złodziejstwo?  
    Gustik potaknął. Elf posłał mu uśmiech. W stylu „pełnego rozczulenia dziecinną naiwnością".  
    — Za szpiegostwo, sabotowanie, działanie na szkodę Kaedwen, dynastii i Jego Wysokości – spisek knuli pod Vergen, spisek, który, lubo odkryty, jednak zebrał swoje żniwo i do tej strasznej klęski Jego Wysokość doprowadził. Król jej okazał łaskę, życie darował – ale cóż, łaska na tym świecie nie popłaca. Dziewka uciekła i pewnie znowu knuć będzie, a Północy teraz jedność potrzebna, jak nigdy... Stolica blisko — mruknął, jakby coś sobie uprzytomniwszy. — Trzeba ostrzec... Trudno, nie wasza przecież wina. No, ale zameldować będę musiał. Chodźmy. — Zawrócił efektownie, nie zaszczyciwszy już ludzi ni jednym spojrzeniem.  
    Uszedł ledwie dwa kroki, nim przeszli do siebie.  
    — Komu zameldować musicie, panie? — spytał niepewnie mężczyzna.  
    Pułkownikowi, że mi się stworzenie nie wyżej niż małpa stojące wymknęło, mnie, potomkowi szlachty, pomyślał z goryczą Finari. Że jak chciał, żebym mu zabawkę dla zwierzątka sprowadził, to nawet tyle nie dałem rady.  
    — Odpowiednim władzom. Nie wasza rzecz — oznajmił lodowato, nie odwracając głowy.  
    I wyszedł, mimo ich protestów. Za nim podążyła Blanka i reszta, której połowę zaraz pchnął, by tej Ves szukała. Wrócili do gospody – dobrej, drogiej gospody, w końcu wydawali pieniądze Roche'a, nie sprawy – czekali spokojnie.  
    Dh'oinne przyszły po godzinie. Niecałej. Kobieta z podbitym okiem, co wywołało w elfie kolejną falę obrzydzenia i pogardy. Żeby podnosić rękę na swoje samice, to naprawdę, wyjątkowo podłym trzeba być gatunkiem zwierzęcia...  
    — Czego wy tutaj? — spytał, porzucając handlowy ton. — Zbieramy się, gońca już do stolicy z ostrzeżeniem puściliśmy, ale nam samym też ruszać pora. Nie mamy czasu na wasze żale.  
    — Dynastia jest zagrożona? — szepnęła kobieta trwożliwie. — Jego Wysokość? Przez nasz... mój błąd?  
    Najwyraźniej w tę godzinę zdążyli już sobie wyobrazić najgorsze możliwe scenariusze, jakby co najmniej wielkimi szpiegami byli, jakby losy czegokolwiek ważnego faktycznie od nich zależeć mogły. Ukryć tego za nic nie umieli, tępe, aroganckie prostaki.  
    Spojrzał surowo. Czyli właściwie jak zwykle, te głupie bestie spokój i opanowanie interpretowały zawsze jako chłód i wściekłość władzy.  
    — Jaki błąd niby? — przeciągnął głoski.  
    Kobieta zbladła, zamilkła. Gustik walnął ją w twarz, otwartą dłonią, ale mocno.  
    — No powiedz, powiedz, co żeś zrobiła — syknął.  
    — Ja... ale ona mi groziła panie, przysięgam, groziła, ale i zwiodła, bo mówiła, że musi, że przeprasza... ja jej dałam trochę jedzenia. I odzienie. I powiedziałam, żeby szła do stolicy, pokazałam drogę...  
    Jakby się mogła sama nie zorientować, gdzie ta wasza prymitywna kupa kamieni leży, pomyślał Finari. Ale udał, oczywiście, że to straszna przewina, udał namysł nad karą, udał współczucie dla nieszczęsnych, praworządnych obywateli, małych handlarzy, którzy dotąd wszystkie podatki płacili, wspierali nimi swoje królestwo chętnie i szczodrze, i nigdy nie próbowali ukryć dochodu, choć nie raz im proponowano, ale oni nigdy, boć przecież przywiązanie do Jego Wysokości wymagało, więc wspierali kraj obfitą strugą złota, teraz też stratę ponieśli, czy kraj im tego wybaczyć nie może, w niepamięć puścić...  
    Łgali jak psy. Elfa brało niemal na mdłości, bo ze wszystkich bloede Dh'oinne Kaedweńczyków, złodziei, rzeźników, nienawidził chyba najbardziej. A właściciele burdeli też wysoko na liście jego antypatii byli.  
    — Nadal was własny interes i własna strata bardziej niż dobro kraju obchodzi? Obrzydliwe — warknął; nawet nie musiał udawać wściekłości. — Precz mi z oczu!  
    Och, teraz zaczęli oferować łapówki. Umarłby z tłumionego śmiechu, gdyby śmiech nie wydawał się mu czymś poniżej godności.  
    — Jestem — stwierdził wreszcie — patriotą. I rozumiem trud ludu pracującego oraz drobnych przedsiębiorców. Którzy są solą tego kraju, podtrzymują go i wzmacniają, a na których barki wielkie ciężary się nakłada. Ale i los kobiet nie jest mi obojętny... zwłaszcza tych z mojej rasy. Dworek mam i tam się nimi... opiekuję. — Teraz postarał się uśmiechnąć dwuznacznie a lubieżnie.  
    Sądząc z reakcji Dh'oinne rzecz się powiodła. Wcale nie wiedział, czy go to cieszy. Ale zaproponowali mu jedną elfkę. Jako służącą do dworku. Zważywszy na cenę żywego towaru, to musieli być naprawdę nieźle przestraszeni.  
    Potargował się, bo tego chyba od niego oczekiwano. No i miał pieniądze, mógł je w sumie wydać. Blanka wychynęła z drugiego pokoju, a że miała większe doświadczenie w takich negocjacjach, to po jakimś kwadransie – i groźbie natychmiastowego zakończenia rozmowy, bo przecież życie Jego Wysokości tudzież byt kraju są zagrożone – za cenę tego, co mieli przeznaczyć na Ves, no, z małą górką, wykupili wszystkie istoty z domieszką elfiej krwi, jakie były w burdelu. I jeszcze jednego niziołka, który robił tam za służącego, tak na dokładkę, by „jaśnie pan" dobrze ich przybytek rekreacji i wypoczynku wspominał.  
    Finari odgrywał wielkopańsko zadowolonego. Rozanielonego i zasmuconego tym, że już ruszać musi, ledwie kontrakt podpisał – czy chociaż strzemiennego się z nim nie napiją? Napili. Pochwalili wino. Finari, pięknie grając wzruszenie, oddał im resztę butelki, żeby nie było, że za podarek im nie odpłacił, że on tak bezdusznie kupczy.  
    Ledwo ludzie z dwoma elfami pomknęli do burdelu, Blanka opadła na fotel i parsknęła śmiechem.  
    — Zdefraudowaliśmy pieniądze, tak właściwie — zauważyła, kiedy już jej napad wesołości przeszedł.  
    — Zaraz przecież pojedziemy tej wariatki szukać. Skoro tamtej powiedziała, że do stolicy idzie, to na pewno poleciała do lasu, toż ona nie głupia. Ale to ze względu na rozkaz pułkownika tylko. Pieniądze są i tak ze skarbca Temerii, utuczonej na naszej krzywdzie. Odbieramy, co nasze, co się nam należy. — Finari był szczerze zdziwiony, że w ogóle tłumaczyć musi.  
    — To nie temerskie, to prywatne Roche'a — zauważyła przytomnie półelfka, podciągając nogi i kuląc się, odruchowo erotycznie, na fotelu.  
    — A skąd je niby ma, jak nie z tego, co ukradł za służby u Foltesta? Może nie ze skarbu państwa, bo to naiwniutki patriota jest — prychnął z pobłażaniem — ale zdarł sobie z tych wszystkich szlachciców, z łapówek, z przymykania oczu... Zresztą, czy można okraść zwierzę? — spytał retorycznie. — Jeśli małpa wyrwie mi z rąk sakiewkę, a ja jej ją odbiorę, to też powiesz, że to defraudacja?  
    Blanka zaczęła się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, łzy jej prawie pociekły. Jak Dh'oine.  
    — Ale wiesz — mruknęła, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni — to właściwie bardzo miłe, jak na ciebie. Że ich puściłeś. Byłam pewna, że ich zabijesz, jak tylko powiedzieli, że dziewczyna zwiała. Martwiłam się o okolicznych naszych, bo wiesz, jak Kaedwen odpowiada, za jedno ich życie tuzin...  
    Finari spojrzał na nią z niebotycznym zdumieniem.  
    — Myślisz, że bym te podłe kreatury żywcem puścił? Wino jest zatrute, ja nie piłem, nie zauważyłaś? Umrą, ale nie szybko, właśnie żeby problemów w okolicy nie było, gdzieś tak w ciągu tygodnia... Na chorobę zaraźliwą, przez wiatr roznoszoną. Tak doktorzy ichni powiedzą, bo zawsze tak mówią przy tym specyfiku. Nadęci głupcy. Może nawet, jeśli los będzie łaskaw, ktoś się jeszcze u nich w domu winem poczęstuje... — dodał z nadzieją.  
    Śmiech Blanki się urywa, jak ucięty nożem.  
       
Szukali Ves cały tydzień. Ale jest ich tylko ośmioro, bo przecież nie chcieli ściągać uwagi, a las i pola szerokie, zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś się umie ukrywać. Zwłaszcza, gdy wiadomo, że do ciebie dobrowolnie nie przyjdzie, za to cały czas się porusza. I tylko nie wiadomo, czy na północ, żeby umknąć przed wojną, czy może na południe, do domu.  
    W końcu musieli dać sobie spokój. Finari wściekły, poniżony i ponury. Blanka szczerze zmartwiona, bo przecież „biedactwo nie przeżyje zimy". Właściciele burdelu i dwaj chłopcy z obsługi martwi. „Zawsze to jakieś pocieszenie", wymruczał elf.  
       
Ves ucieka. Do Temerii (mniej więcej, bo łapie podwózki w dowolną stronę, myli tropy na każdych rozstajach, jakby zygzakami szła), bo tam, jak wynika z tych nikłych informacji, które zdobyła po drodze, nie ma już frontu, wszystko już pozamiatane, przegrali dokumentnie: czyli spokój. Poza tym, przynajmniej zna kraj, zna ludzi, wie, u kto ma długi, kto jest jakimś odległym krewnym, gdzie się wiedzie dość dobrze, by ją przyjęli. W domu, chce wierzyć, choćby to głupia wiara była, się nie zginie. A póki armie stoją, czekają, przez linię frontu będzie łatwiej przejść.  
    Najpierw żyła z korzonków i kradła po okolicznych wsiach elementy jakiegoś podstawowego ekwipunku podróżnika, bo zakładała, że Wiewiórki będą o nią pytać. Potem zaczęła żebrać, brać ludzi na litość ot, tak, siecią przypadkowo utkanych kłamstw („mąż mnie bił, uciekłam"; „mąż mi zmarł, rodzina wygoniła, nie ma gdzie się podziać, a dziecko w drodze, ulitujcie się"). Ucieka w sumie nadspodziewanie łatwo i to ją niesamowicie niepokoi.  
       
Nóż do kopert jest całkiem ostry. Dała radę ściąć nim włosy. Dała też radę, już zupełnie sama, znaleźć rozsądne uzasadnienie, czemu je ścina. Zmiana wyglądu, wygoda. Ot, wszystek (chociaż, gdy szła spać, nadpływało, mimo zmęczenia, że klienci uwielbiali jej włosy, bo niby mężczyźni kochają blondynki; wcześniej, zresztą, tam też jej włosy lubiano, koniecznie długie, tylko nigdy nie splatane, bo się było Dh'oine, a do warkoczy mieli prawo jedynie wojowni... należało przerwać).  
       
Spanie samemu, nawet otulonym szczelnie w szmaty, jest głupie, można zamarznąć, jeśli się dość wcześnie nie zbudzi, jeśli ognisko całkiem zagaśnie. Ale Ves chwilowo ufała swojemu instynktowi przetrwania bardziej niż ludziom.  
       
Nóż do kopert się okazał fantastyczny. Przywiązała się do niego, autentycznie, kiedy po kilku godzinach błagań i zaklinania, i wyzywania od najgorszych nawet góry, z której wydobyto rudę, z której go wytopiono, udało się jej wreszcie za jego pomocą oprawić królika. No, jako tako oprawić. Tak czy siak, ostrze się nie złamała i nóż, zdecydowała zmęczona Ves, prawie na skraju łez, dziwnie histeryczna – to pewnie wina tego utrapionego bachora, który aktualnie nosi imię Laura – jest ostrzem godnym legend. Legend i epickich przydomków.  
    — Pasowałoby ci, droga rzeczy — mruczała tego wieczora, zasypiając — nazwanie „Wielkim rozpruwaczem króliczych brzuchów"? Nie? A „Obrońcą sierot, nienarodzonych dzieci i tułających się po świecie brzuchatych panien"? Też nie? Strasznieś wybredny, będziemy musieli z tobą do Jaskra pójść...  
    A potem śniła o dawnym życiu. Tym w Niebieskich Pasach, ale też tym przed, jeszcze w domu. I nic nie pamiętała, kiedy się budziła, ale trochę ją rozgrzewały te sny.  
       
W jednej wsi jakiś miły wdowiec jej proponował, żeby się u niego zatrzymała na stałe, bo ładna, młoda, miła, jemu zimno samemu w łóżko, po żonce się mu ckni; jej dzieciaka jak swojego wychowa.  
    Propozycja była kusząca. Los w małżeństwie z rozsądku jest zdecydowanie lepszy niż dziwki. I zima przecież szła. Poza tym facet był całkiem dorzeczny, miał sporo ziemi, wygodną chałupę. Dzieciaka by raczej nie skrzywdził. Ves przyjęłaby rzecz z pocałowaniem ręki, jako dar od losu, gdyby nie to, że jednak wioska leżała niecała dwa tygodnie, konno, od stolicy. Jeśli Wiewiórki jej szukają – a muszą szukać, przecież nie przypadkiem na nią wpadli w tym burdelu – to tutaj na pewno dopadną. Nie w tym miesiącu, to następnym. A jak już ją dopadną, to nie tylko zarżną miłego gospodarza, nie, znając elfie komanda, to spalą wioskę i wyrżną całą okoliczną ludność. Bo tak.  
    Ale pobyła kilka dni w tamtej chacie. Wykazała się swoimi nabytymi w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy (i wcześniej, ale tego nie wolno było pamiętać, nie warto było, jak tłumaczył dawniej Roche, ciepło, delikatnie, siedząc u wezgłowia łóżka i... i tego tym bardziej pamiętać nie należało) erotycznymi umiejętnościami. Tamten był zachwycony, oczywiście, przysięgał, że nosiłby ją na rękach. Wystarczyło, że dał jej prowiant na drogę. I prosty gospodarski nóż. I nawet jakiś tani pozłacany pierścionek, na szczęście niby. Koni, niestety, w wiosce za dużo nie mieli, ledwie na ich własne potrzeby starczało. Ale to akurat nie był wielki problem. Całkiem niewielki nawet, bo w Blatce, miejscowości, jak znać było z przerobionej elfiej nazwy, starszej i większej, o trzy dni drogi piechotą stąd, mieć wierzchowce na sprzedaż powinni.  
    Jeśli sprzeda ten pierścionek oraz zabawkę do rozcinania papieru, to co prawda konia nie kupi, ale już na przejazd do Een Mirr, najbliższego sporego miasta, powinno starczyć. Miasto prawie piętnaście tysięcy mieszkańców liczy. Będzie w nim można odetchnąć, zarobić albo ukraść trochę, spokojniej się rozejrzeć. Wykupić potem przejazd dalej, na południe, zimą już być na granicy. W jakiejś karczmie, nie w lesie.  
       
Wszystkie te plany trafił szlag. Zima przyszła. Wcześnie. Gwałtownie. Bez żadnego etapu przejścia, ot, tak, z porannych przymrozków Ves trafiła prosto zamiecie, zawieje, minus kilkanaście stopni. Ledwo się doczołgała do tej Blatki. Tam jej powiedziano, że wóz wyruszy, pewnie, ale nie wcześniej, jak parę tygodni, bo zapasy mają.  
    Ale chociaż znalazła kąt do spania. U samego zarządcy, bo się okazało, że w wioseczce mają słynne na całą okręg konie, a co za tym idzie, są miejscowością prestiżową, handlowo istotną, wymagającą więc pańskiego oka. Pańskie oko zaoferowało jej przezimowanie. W zamian za pomoc w gospodarstwie. I usługi seksualne. Na tym etapie, szczerze mówiąc, zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadzało, zwłaszcza, że zarządca nie miał jakichś szczególnie perwersyjnych wymagań, to, że kręciły go ciężarne trudno uznać za wielką dewiację – a przynajmniej, myślała Ves, okolicznym chłopkom lżej będzie. I w jego prawie-że-dworku było ciepło. I jeść dawano nieźle, nawet służbie i nowej dziwce jaśnie pana Perivisa, jakiegoś zubożałego szlachetki czy tam siódmego syna średniozamożnego ojca; w każdym razie, mężczyzny z tytułem i wymaganiami godnymi tego tytułu, lecz bez ziemi. Co wszakże oznaczało, że życie w jego wygodnym, zbytkownie urządzonym domostwie było więcej niż znośne.  
       
Roche, kiedy usłyszał raport Finarinego, zaczął kląć. Najgorszymi wulgaryzmami, bluzgając słowami tak ostrymi, twardymi, że elfy, też przecież przyzwyczajone do żołnierskiego języka, nie umiały powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia. Klął sprawę, Aen Seidhe, klął ich nieumiejętność, los, klął siebie, Henselta, Cyda, bo dał mu moment nadziei, Scoia'tael – ich klął najpodlej.  
    Pułkownik mu pozwalał, pułkownik niemal przepraszał, wyrażał żal i zrozumienie, współczuł, pułkownik patrzył na podporucznika z – nie tyle pogardą, ile rozczarowaniem. Niezadowoleniem. Ostentacyjnym wręcz. Finari skrewił sprawę, przegrał z Dh'oine, rozczarował pułkownika, zmusił go do przepraszania, upokorzył. Nic nie mogło boleć bardziej.  
    Yeylia też była wściekła. Śliczna, śliczna Yeylia, krew z mlekiem, złoto włosów, szmaragdowa zieleń oczu, kwiat swojego ludu, była bliska furii, furii pełnej łez upokorzenia. Podeszła, położyła rękę na ramieniu majora, uścisnęła. Mocno, twardo, po żołniersku. I podporucznik odkrył, że się mylił moment wcześniej. To zabolało znacznie, znacznie bardziej.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straszliwie to długie wyszło. No, trzecia jest Anais, więc cóż, Hasz będzie musiała i tak odpuścić koniec (ale Iorweth też tam jest ;)), a wszyscy inni fragment drugi, który jest czystym emocjonalnym porno i który w imię owej przyjemności pozwala sobie nagiąć rzeczywistość, mechanizmy psychologiczne i charaktery bohaterów (ale, mam nadzieję, nadal będąc trochę prawdopodobnym w swych drobnych przesadach, choć nieprawdziwym).
> 
> Znaczy, taaa, rozdział pełen dialogów nawet jak na mnie. I w ogóle rozdział po to, by mi było przyjemnie, ale cały fik w końcu z tą intencją, więc.

  
Pojęcie korony Temerii istniało oczywiście przed rozbiciem kraju. Pojęcie korony kraju od kilku wieków torowało sobie drogę do zasobu idei, było już więc całkiem nieźle ugruntowane, używane często, gdzieniegdzie stanowiło wręcz oficjalną wykładnię kancelarii królewskich, pomagając w przejściu do monarchii stanowej (lub stając się, jak w przypadku Kaedwen, początkiem długiej drogi do monarchii absolutnej). Znano z doświadczenia jego moc, tak prawną, jak w oddziaływaniu na wyobraźnię ludzi. Wszystkie strony próbowały więc wykorzystać ów termin na swoją korzyść, co czyni trzecią fazę wojen północnych jedną z najciekawszych w dziejach konceptu korony. To wówczas w pełni okazał on swą elastyczność, wówczas powstały też najkunsztowniejsze koncepcje prawne oparte na owym pojęciu.  
    

Piotr Miksza,  _Korona Królestw Północy_ ;  _mit_ , _fantazmat czy możliwość_?  
     

 

     

Roche prawie nie zauważył, kiedy w ciągu tych paru tygodni pojedynki ćwiczebne z Yeylią weszły mu w nawyk. To zresztą była jedyna czynność, przy której się nie kłócili, bo w rozmowach – a rozmawiali często, głównie z powodu małej – zawsze jakoś zeszli na politykę. I to nie bieżącą, ta może by ich jeszcze godziła. Nie, zawsze jakoś wpadali w wir zaczynający się Loc Muinne albo Aelirenną, albo mordowaniem po szpitalach, a kończący długimi listami nazwisk zabitych, już osobiście, przez zainteresowane strony. W trakcie treningów za to umieli, w przerwach albo rwanych, wyrzucanych w trakcie walki zdaniach, nawet podyskutować. No, prawie. Wymienić uwagi o bieżącej sztuce i kulturze, vel najnowszych balladach Jaskra, plotkach dworskich, nadchodzącej wojnie, życiu ogólnie.  
    Vernon nie do końca rozumiał mechanizm, który stał za tym faktem, ale chętnie korzystał. Kiedy się z kapitan dogadywali, Anais była spokojniejsza. Poza tym, zwykle wygrywał.  
    Teraz wszakże nie, teraz się zagapił i elfka wytrąciła mu broń z ręki, a potem płynnym, ładnym gestem – zaraza, jakim cudem piękne kobiety wszystko zawsze robiły „ładnie", „uroczo", „ślicznie", choćby to było podrzynanie gardeł, choćby to były drwiny – przyłożyła ostrze do tchawicy. Zastygł, odruchowo.  
    Niepokojące, bo nie walczyli do pierwszej krwi. Nie było powodu, by rzecz ciągnąć poza pozbawienie przeciwnika broni.  
    Dziewczyna nie drgnęła, patrzyła na niego, dłoń miała mocno, spazmatycznie zaciśniętą na rękojeści, choć przed chwilą trzymała ją normalnie.  
    — Rozluźnij palce — poradził konwersacyjnym tonem. — Gratulacje, jeszcze raz próbujemy? Czy na dzisiaj dosyć?  
    Nie odpowiedziała. Palce trochę odpuściły, ale niewiele; Roche miał wrażenie, że elfkę nawet owo „niewiele" kosztowało dużo świadomego wysiłku. Cisza stała między nimi dobrą minutę i Vernon powinien się zacząć bać, mimo jakichś teoretycznych statusów dyplomatycznych – Yeylia naprawdę niewiele o nie dbała. Ale czuł tylko to zwykłe napięcie, związane z wysiłkiem pojedynku oraz reakcją na metal przy gardle; jakoś nie umiał w sobie wzbudzić lęku, jeszcze nie teraz, kiedy tamta czegoś ewidentnie chciała.  
    Poza tym, Iorweth nie życzył sobie go widzieć martwym, okazywał to, ku szczerej irytacji mężczyzny, dosyć dobitnie. A kapitan się pułkownika słuchała, jak pies, jeśli nie bardziej, pochłonięta fanatycznym uniesieniem, tak bardzo przypominającym miłość.  
    Iorweth za tę miłość prowadził na śmierć, rzucał na szańce, do ataków, w płomienie, na szafoty, szafował nią, jakby była tak tania, jak jego przemowy. Straszliwie marnotrawstwo, przemknęło przez głowę Roche'owi – uświadomił sobie, że pożądanie przez niego mówi, pożądanie i zazdrość, zacmokał nad sobą z pobłażaniem. W duszy, bo przy szyi ciągle miał ostrze.  
    — Mój brat — głos elfki, gdy się wreszcie odezwała, był lekko zachrypnięty — czy on... czy on naprawdę zdradził? Powiedział coś?  
    Ach. O to chodziło.  
    — Nie próbuj kłamać — dodała, śmiertelnie poważnie. — Nie będę zła za prawdę, jaka by nie była – jeśli go złamałeś, to w końcu jego wina, nie twoja – a wiem, kiedy ktoś kłamie. Elf, człowiek, krasnolud, niziołek, wiem, kiedy ktoś kłamie, zawsze.  
    Mężczyzna, któremu pamięć w sekundę podała szczegóły przesłuchań rzeczonego brata, nawet się domyślał, skąd ta umiejętność. Na szczęście tym razem prawda była stosunkowo niebolesna. Mogła przynieść ukojenie. Czemu chciał przynieść ukojenie terrorystce, Roche postanowił chwilowo nie deliberować, niech będzie, że o jej czułość w stosunku do Anais chodziło.  
    — Nie, nie powiedział. On nie był nikim ważnym, nie przesłuchiwaliśmy go jakoś specjalnie uważnie — oznajmił spokojnie. — Złapaliśmy, pobiliśmy, powiesiliśmy. Jak to ludzie. Zresztą, gorączka z ran zaczęła go zżerać drugiego dnia, jak go wieszaliśmy, to właściwie tylko majaczył, musieliśmy lekami docucać, żeby przytomny usłyszał wyrok i żeby przytomny – no, w miarę przytomny – zawisł. Mieliśmy bardzo dobrego kata — dorzucił, w ramach odpłacania dobrem za opiekę nad małą. — Naprawdę świetnie wieszał. Twój brat nie cierpiał, kark mu przetrąciło natychmiast.  
    Yeylia mierzyła go spojrzeniem. Kilka sekund. Potem wycofała broń.  
    — Jesteśmy gotowi na śmierć i cierpienie — stwierdziła chłodno. — Gaellan też był.  
    — Może tak, ale w trakcie wojny nie ma sensu tracić czasu na zabawy w wystawne egzekucje. Nie pionków — prychnął Vernon, zirytowany. — Wybacz, że nie zaspokajamy waszego masochizmu.  
    On tu próbuje być miły, a proszę, jak się mu odpłaca. Czyściutkim, stereotypowym wzorcem rasy. I nie bądź tu szowinistą.  
    — Nic nie powiedział, majacząc? — upewniła się jeszcze elfka.  
    — O Wiewiórkach? Nic. O tobie zresztą też niewiele, ale sprawiło mu ulgę, że dałaś radę uciec, umierał spokojnie. Większość czasu po prostu całkiem nieprzytomny był.  
    Jestem dzisiaj człowiekiem pełnym anielskiej dobroci, uznał w duchu Roche, jak jakaś chędożona wróżka z bajek po prostu. Proszę, nigdym by się tego po sobie nie spodziewał. Mam nadzieję, do cholery, że to chociaż dlatego, że dziewczyna ładna, a nie, bo mięknę na starość.  
    — To miłe, że powiedziałeś od razu prawdę. Zwłaszcza jak na Dh'oine — mruknęła tymczasem Yeylia z czymś na kształt zdziwienia w tonie. — Ćwiczymy dalej?

  
Iorweth się starał. Naprawdę. Milczał w trakcie oficjalnych posiłków. Całymi dnami ćwiczył oddziały, siedział w koszarach, z dawnym Scoia'tael, unikał dworu i cywili, przebywał głównie na prywatnych pokojach z Saskią. A proszę, Roche musiał mu wle... wpaść... wkroczyć do gabinetu. I od razu przeszedł na prawo. Przy każdej rozmowie to robił.  
    — Na dworze Foltesta się nie pukało?  
    — Nie poniżej baroneta. Arystokrację by deprymowało, gdyby osobnicy z klas niższych okazywali dobre maniery, rozumiesz, sugerowałoby, że a nuż jesteśmy takimi samymi ludźmi...  
    Elf przechylił głowę, minimalnie, wstrzymując w ostatniej chwili odruch obrócenia się w kierunku głosu – Roche przeszedłby po prostu dalej, jak zawsze.  
    — I uznałeś za stosowne potraktować mnie jak jakiegoś arystokratę Dh'oinne? — spytał, przesycając głos swoją najlepszą aktorską pogardą.  
    Pułkownik zaklaskałby, doceniając ironię słów, gdyby był pewien, że poprawnie rozszyfrował wszystkie poziomy sarkazmu – samo to, że miał jakieś wątpliwości, podkopywało mu, przyznawał, wizję świata.  
    — Uznałem, że skoro jesteś gospodarzem — nadpłynął uprzejmy głos z ciemności — to zrobię ci tę uprzejmość i potwierdzę twój rasistowski obraz życia.  
    — Różnica między rasami jest rzeczywista, w przeciwieństwie do wyimaginowanych hierarchii Dh'oinne...  
    — Mówią, że przeciętny gnom – prawdziwa starsza rasa, najstarsza, nie? – nie odróżnia wielkich Aen Seidhe od podłych, marnych Dh'oinne. Prawda li?  
    Zoltan. Ani chybi Zoltan. Czy krasnoludy muszą tyle gadać?  
    — Marzylibyście, nie wątpię. Jedyny powód do dumy, jaki wasza rasa...  
    — Mnie zwisa, z kim mnie mylą wpółślepi staruszkowie. Ale mogę ci opowiedzieć bajkę. O bandzie dzieciaków, organizujących terrorystyczną partyzantkę pod wyimaginowanym sztandarem „starszych ras", w nadziei, że wpółślepi staruszkowie ich wreszcie raczą uznać za takową, a nie jakieś nowe, barbarzyńskie błoto, żrące się między sobą. Mogę ci opowiedzieć, jak ślicznie ginęli, bo to jest ten moment, który mogłeś przegapić, uciekając...  
    Iorweth zareagował odruchowo, wiedząc, że popełnia błąd już sekundy po tym pierwszym instynkcie. Zamachnął się w prawo, nie na ślepo, miał wprawę w lokalizacji po głosie – i to był problem właśnie, bo skoro nie na ślepo, to trafił, a Roche wiedział, że trafi. Chwycił go za rękę, fachowo wykręcił i przytrzymał, zablokował. Jak przy aresztowaniu, co wystarczyło, by wywołać w partyzancie przypływ paniki, stłumiony w kilku oddechach, ale jednak. Sklął własną słabość – i przeżył drobny szok. Bo Vernon też odetchnął głęboko, rozluźnił chwyt, przeniósł ręce wyżej, bardziej na barki.  
    — Przepraszam — prawie warknął. — Przepraszam — dodał łagodniej. — Nie powinienem. Wiem, że się starasz. Nie przyszedłem, żeby się kłócić.  
    — To po co...  
    — Porozmawiać.  
    — Porozmawialiśmy.  
    Nie puścił go, ale poluzował palce jeszcze bardziej. Elf mógłby się bez trudu wyrwać. Nie do końca rozumiał, czemu nie spróbował.  
    — Przepraszam — powtórzył agent. — Wiem, że się tego... że to przywodzi złe wspomnienia.  
    — Nie boję się — syknął odruchowo watażka. — Dh'oinne nie są w stanie rozmawiać bez wykręcania rąk?  
    Poczuł raczej niż usłyszał kolejne westchnienie, a potem mężczyzna go wreszcie puścił. Iorweth, wstrzymując instynkt odskoczenia, powoli usiadł ponownie. Nie odwrócił głowy.  
    — O czym chcesz porozmawiać? — spytał lodowato.  
    — Nie mam jeszcze pojęcia. O tym, co cię tak ładnie wykańcza.  
    — Nic mnie...  
    Urwał, czując ciężar dłoni na ramieniu. Tym razem bez chwytania, tylko położona płasko. Gdyby to był Ciaran albo Saskia, albo nawet Geralt, zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie „uspokajająco" czy „wspierając". W tym przypadku był raczej gotów podejrzewać manipulację. Sprawdzanie reakcji.  
    — Nie, wcale. Masz dostęp do łóżek, jedzenia, leków, a wyglądasz gorzej niż we Flotsam. Że niby chędożone trudy rządzenia?  
    — Według ciebie rządzić jest łatwo i przyjemnie? Karaluchom może i tak, ale...  
    — Według mnie Foltest nie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć z wyczerpania. Nawet w najgorszych okresach. Ty nie śpisz, nie dojadasz i się włóczysz, jakbyś z mostku którego skoczyć chciał. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?  
    Roche obszedł powoli krzesło, tym razem z lewej. Przykucnął, przesuwając rękę niżej, do dłoni, splatając im palce, ale tak, by elfa były na wierzchu. Bardzo prosta sztuczka, myślał watażka, cały się jeżąc wewnętrznie, bardzo, bardzo prosta. Dotyk daje wrażenie bliskości, fałszywe, przykucnięcie to, również fałszywa, sugestia niższej pozycji, poddania się, kontroli dla mnie – tak samo te palce. Wszystko po to, żebym przez moment uwierzył, że jestem we względnie bezpiecznym położeniu. I zaczął mówić.  
    — Dh'oinne — prychnął z pogardą. — Nie umiecie docenić prawdziwego piękna. Dla was urodziwe znaczy tłuste, wesołe, tępe, jak wieprzek. Nie daj chaosie, żeby czasem sobie myślało, bo już się włóczy z myślami samobójczymi.  
    — Nie zwalaj na rasę — mruknął Vernon. — Ciaran wygląda lepiej. Yeylia. Każdy inny. Nie łżyj mi, za dużo was w życiu powiesiłem. Fizjologię mam rozpracowaną.  
    Przy ostatnich zdaniach rozluźnił rękę pod dłonią partyzanta. Sprytne, sprytne, dumał ten leniwie, odwlekając moment działania, sprytne, bo równoważy to, co mówisz, pokazuje, że się nie ma czego bać, bo przecież mam kontrolę. Mogę połamać ci palce. Sprytne, zwodnicze, niewiele warte.  
    — Czemu jesteś nagle zainteresowanym moim dobrobytem?  
    — Jej Wysokość musi przebywać w Vergen. Twoja... dyspozycja wpływa na spokój w Vergen. Diagram? — Agent sięgnął po ołówek i kartkę, jedną ręką.  
    Brzmiało prawdopodobnie. Iorweth nie zniżył się do wyrywania mu z rąk artykułów piśmienniczych – nie miał na biurku żadnych tajnych ustaw.  
    — A czemu ja miałbym być zainteresowany mówieniem ci o moim dobrobycie? — spytał dostojnie; czy raczej próbując brzmieć dostojnie, nie był pewien, czy mu się po ostatniej scenie się mu udaje tak dobrze, jak zwykle.  
    Roche uniósł spojrzenie znad czystego jeszcze papieru. Uniósł brwi, przekrzywił minimalnie głowę, machnął ręką – wszystko z emfazą godną aktora w prowincjonalnym teatrze, udającego pogrążonego w głębokiej refleksji. Dh'oine, nic wyczucia, prychała jakaś urażona część duszy w elfie. Część urażona zdecydowanie dziecinnie, może nawet uciekająca od sytuacji, więc ją zignorował.  
    — Pomyślmy... Bo jesteś pieprzonym, aroganckim dowódcą Wiewiórek, więc nie porozmawiasz z Saskią ani swoimi oddziałami, ani krasnoludami? — rzucił wreszcie Vernon, nadal z teatralną manierą. — Ani niziołkami? Bo by ci godności ubyło?  
    — Ale z karaluchem tak?  
    — Waszej taksonomii wiele brakuje do precyzji — mruknął drwiąco agent. — Dorysuję ci drugi diagram, z różnicą między owadami a ssakami. Do rzeczy wszakże: rozmowa z muchą przelatującą przez pokój to właściwie tyle samo, ile rozmowa z sobą. Nie zdarza ci się?  
    Zdarzało, ale tego absolutnie żadne Dh'oine nie powinno wiedzieć. Niemniej, ładna sztuczka, Roche, przyznał watażka, bo teraz albo powinienem z tobą porozmawiać, albo przyznać, że twoja rasa jest jednak warta ciut więcej niż karaluchy. O ile nie ucieknę... nie zirytuję cię na tyle, byś poszedł precz.  
    — Taksonomii. Skąd w ogóle...  
    — ...znam to słowo? Zastanówmy się — o, teraz w głosie mężczyzny pojawiła się wściekła, kąsająca, z każdym wyrazem narastająca gorycz. — Może pijałem w barze ze zdegenerowanymi przyrodnikami. Może, zgubiwszy się na zamku, wszedłem do biblioteki i akurat słownik leżał otwarty. Może któraś z tych szlachcianek, które raczyły mnie pieprzyć, lubiła używać encyklopedycznych słów jako dzwonków ostrzegawczych. Ale nie, czekaj, to są wyjaśnienia miłe temerskiej szlachcie, nie nieludzkim rasistom – więc może jakiś biedny, storturowany, oczywiście niewinny elf raczył mnie oświecić w kwestii istnienia taksonomii. Albo może po prostu jednak korzystałem z przywileju nauki, który mi zapewnił Foltest i postarałem się przyswoić podawaną wiedzę, bo tam, skąd pochodziłem, była dobrem luksusowym — prychnął sarkastycznie. — Nie, nie, to niemożliwe. Wróćmy do poprzednich.  
    Jak się to rozgada, to przemawia dłużej ode mnie, myślał partyzant. Myśli bardzo nieudolnie przykrywały poczucie winy, a skoro to dostrzegł, to musiał zarzucić.  
    — Nie chciałem cię urazić — zaczął i zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie to sam ma ochotę skwitować rzeczone stwierdzenie śmiechem. — Znaczy, nie chciałem aż tak bardzo.  
    Roche patrzył na niego wzrokiem, który irytująco przypominał ten, jaki przybierał w stosunku do Anais. Zwłaszcza, gdy ta próbowała coś nie dość zręcznie ukryć albo nie dość biegle skłamać. Znaczy, spojrzenie pełne było pobłażania.  
    — Że niby przepraszasz?  
    Może nawet bardziej pobłażające niż to do Jej Wysokości. Za to zdecydowanie mniej czułe.  
    — Nie — odparł natychmiast Iorweth, z sykiem.  
    Są granice i chyba już dosyć dobrze traktuje ludzi w Dolinie Pontaru, zwłaszcza pamiętając, co oni robili starszym rasom, oni nigdy, nigdy nie zdobyliby się na nawet na tyle, na zwykłą tolerancję, Kaedwen właśnie rozpoczęło deportacje, czy skoro jest już o tyle lepszy, od ludzi i od innych Aen Seidhe nawet, Dol Blathanna też robiła czystki, chyba są granice upokorzenia, do których spadać nie musi, znowu, znowu, bo przecież wszystkich ich zmuszano w dzieciństwie i później, poniżano, zabraniano mówić w starszej, zmuszano do przepraszania za samo istnienie, do czapkowania, do błagań – i to już nie wróci, poświęcił życie i bloede souer, by nie wróciło, więc nawet jeśli powiedział o słowo za dużo, to nie będzie przepraszał, ani śledczy, ani żaden inny bloede Dh'oine już nigdy na nim nie wymusi...  
    Vernon się roześmiał.  
    — Dobrze, dobrze. Wezmę to, żeś mi w połowie mojej gadaniny prawie złamał dłoń, za... ekwiwalent.  
    Dopiero wówczas watażka uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie, zacisnął palce – nie, nie tak mocno, by złamać, troszeczkę tylko, ale jednak. Rozprostował je, odruchowo, odgadł, że wygląda żałośniej jeszcze i zastygł tak, w pół ruchu.  
    — Mamy rozegrać parę kolejnych partyjek „obelg i przeprosin" — ciągnął agent — czy mi powiesz już teraz?  
    — Ani teraz, ani później — warknął elf, wyrywając wreszcie rękę. — Idź stąd.  
    — Nie „won"? — Mężczyzna wstał, odłożył papier na biurko, ołówek nadal przerzucał między palcami. — To, że chcesz się zadręczać, mi zwisa. Masz za co. Ale chodzi o Jej Wysokość. Jeśli dojdzie – do czegokolwiek, najmniejszych niepokojów – to ona jest dzieckiem. Przeżyła już dosyć. Zrobię wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa. We „wszystko" mamy też pomaganie rzeźnikom w zachowaniu jako takiej równowagi.  
    — Doceniam, że się powstrzymałeś od „skurwysynom".  
    I od wspomnienia, że sytuacja Anais jest konsekwencją nie tylko twoich działań.  
    — Powstrzymałem się też od wzmianki o szkole w Dwórkach – ups, wypsnęło się mi.  
    Bloede skolae. Chociaż nie, to nie jej wina przecież, nawet nie Roche'a, który tam wtedy był tylko zastępcą dowódcy. Nawet nie tego dowódcy, w ogóle nie wojska, oni przecież tylko wykonywali swoją robotę. Tego pieprzonego komendanta okręgu wina, jego i zarządców okolicznych wsi, okrutnego traktowania wszystkich, łącznie z ludźmi, tego, że w którymś momencie to było albo oni, albo nie tylko Scoia'tael, ale dosłownie wszyscy Aen Seidhe w okolicy. I to się musiało okazać pułapką, rozgrywką polityczna na poziomie lokalnym, w której któryś z tych chujów postanowił wykorzystać tak partyzantów, jak wojsko królewskie. Zabili go, przynajmniej o tyle się przeliczył. A oni się przeliczyli ze wszystkim innym...  
    — Czemu ty się zawsze zachowujesz, jakby to tobie, kurwa, tamto najbardziej ciążyło? — Vernon się mu brutalnie wdarł we wspomnienie.  
    Najwyraźniej partyzant nie zamaskował emocji dość wyraźnie. Starzeję się, uznał, albo pokój mnie straszliwie zmiękczył.  
    — Nikt ci nie kazał zajmować tamtej szkoły — warczał mężczyzna. — No, może poza lękiem przed śmiercią. Ocaliłeś skórę. Dzieci zginęły. Wizerunek waszej sprawy się pogorszył. Doszło do paru pogromów. Ale ocaliłeś skórę.  
    — I gdzie byś się podział z twoją małą królową, gdybym nie ocalił?  
    To właściwie było tak niskie, głupiutkie, bezsensowne zagranie, że watażka miał szczerą ochotę odgryźć sobie język, ledwie opuściło jego usta.  
    W spojrzeniu agenta znów zajaśniało pobłażanie. Czyste. Czyściutkie, jak kruszce z Mahakamu. Nawet bez gniewu sprzed chwili, tak go jakoś wywiało.  
    — Nie będę nas obu upokarzał traktowaniem tego argumentu poważnie. Niech będzie, że cię ta szkoła boli. Nie chciałeś tego, rozumiem. Splot okoliczności zmusił?  
    Tutaj był podstęp, podstęp zaszyfrowany w ustąpieniu (że niby jestem ci winien uprzejmość za uprzejmość, tak?), w dłoni znów opadającej na ramię, w niedbałym geście, jakim Roche dostawił sobie – wreszcie – drugie krzesło, bardzo blisko, i opadł na nie, gotów do słuchania.  
    Z drugiej strony wszakże, istniała szansa, choćby najmniejsza, na to, że przestanie wspominać o Dwórkach co najmniej pięć razy dziennie – może było warto. Pułkownik się wdał w tłumaczenia, w opisy okrucieństw tamtego komendanta, że nie miał dokąd uciec, że nie chodziło o niego, a o oddział, że nie podniósł nawet ręki na te dzieci, że im nic nie było aż do szturmu, że zginęły od dymu, że żadnego z nich nie skrzywdzono, że wyprowadził, że to oni, ludzie, je zabili...  
    — Iorweth — mruknął Vernon, dziwnie łagodnie — ja też tam byłem. W trakcie szturmu. I mogę ci przysiąc, że widziałem elfy, strzelające do dzieci i tych, którzy je ratowali. Na własne życie mogę przysiąc, bo widziałem. Nie mogę przysiąc, że widziałem ciebie. Ale nie bredź mi tu o elfiej wielkości, bo jakieś elfy się tymi dziećmi zasłoniły, jakieś elfy do tych maluchów strzelały. Na zawsze pozbawiając się choćby cienia honoru.  
    — Panika — bąknął w odpowiedzi watażka. — Nie miałem... nie miałem już kontroli. Wiesz, jak to jest.  
    — Ratuj się, kto może? — podrzucił sarkastycznie agent.  
    Położył jednak dłoń tuż obok rąk elfa, znowu. Turlał ołówek między palcami. Było prościej, znacznie prościej, uświadomił sobie partyzant, mówić, jeśli się skupiło na tym ruchu. I mężczyzna to przecież wiedział, na pewno.  
    — Może tak — szepnął watażka. — Ale nie chciałem tego. Oni też, oni się tylko bali, cokolwiek zrobili...  
    — Tak, ogień bardzo przeraża zwierzęta. — Vernon zakołysał się na krześle, nonszalancko.  
    Zabolało, jak uderzenie w twarz.  
    — Ludzi zresztą także. Ale że wielkich Aen Seidhe, no, no... — wymruczał tamten, jak zadowolony, najedzony kot. — Część z twoich uciekła. Pytałeś jak? Pytałeś, co zrobili? Czy to nie oni strzelali do tych dzieci? Bo wątpię, żebyśmy wszystkich złapali.  
    Oni nigdy nie pytali, czemu do tego doprowadził, nie wypomnieli błędu, nie zostawili, wsparli na nieformalnych przesłuchaniach, gdy inni dowódcy go oskarżyli, stali przy nim, choć nazywano go Rzeźnikiem, choć ta opinia przylgnęła do jego komand. Czasu się nie cofnie, walka to teraz, to działanie, nie rozgrzebywanie przeszłości.  
    — Nie miałem prawa.  
    — Czyli nie wiesz. To cię gryzie?  
    Rysik ołówka dotykał teraz koniuszków palców Iorwetha, leciutko. Powinno być irytujące, ale jakoś uspokajało. Trzymało w rzeczywistości. Oddzielało wspomnienia. Pułkownik zastanowił się przez moment, czy Roche... wie tylko z cudzego doświadczenia, czy też sam musiał szukać kotwic, bezpiecznych przejść między pamięcią a teraz.  
    — Nie. Cokolwiek się stało, to moja odpowiedzialność. Moja wina. Niczyja inna.  
    — Mhm. Tylko przysięgałeś, że nie podniosłeś – ty – ręki na te...  
    — A ty przysiągłeś, że moje przysięgi na nic, bo ktoś jednak do dzieci strzelał — syknął partyzant, ściągając dłonie ze stołu gwałtownym ruchem. — Skoro tak, to równie dobrze mogłem to być ja. Nie będę uciekał. To moja wina. Nie wypytuj ich.  
    — Ja mam prawo — zauważył zimno, stalowo Vernon. — Broniliśmy potem nieludzi przed pogromem. Prawie mnie przy okazji tłum zlinczował.  
    Foltest wykorzystywał to propagandowo do cna, pomyślał zgryźliwie watażka, ale tak, broniliście potem ludności cywilnej. Bo król nie chciał niepokojów, byłyby mu nie na rękę, żadnej w tym wielkiej filozofii czy dobroci serca, ale broniliście. I oberwałeś – przecież nie dla tej rodziny aep hen ichaer, wieszałeś takie, bez powodu i bez wyrzutów sumienia – oberwałeś wtedy też tylko dla Foltesta. Ale oberwałeś. I rodzina Aen Seidhe była w tamtym domu, na którego progu cię dopadł jakiś wzburzony ludzki chłop, sprzeciwiający się woli króla. Wola króla, nic w tym więcej nie ma, ale tak, przecież cię za to szanujemy, ja, całe Scoia'tael, czego jeszcze...  
    — Tss. Ale wierzę ci, że ty nie skrzywdziłeś wtedy żadnego dziecka. Że ty je wyprowadziłeś. Że ty nie chciałeś — stwierdził cicho, spokojnie agent.  
    I spróbował go dotknąć, co było taką typową, podłą manipulacją, starym zabiegiem śledczych, Iorweth pamiętał, znosił to tyle razy – niekiedy bywało... nielekko, niekiedy w morzu bólu to ciepło, miękkość, sam fakt, że druga istota może nie być cierpieniem, to niekiedy mogło być jak oddech, jak nadzieja, jak wszystko – i trzeba było za każdym razem odrzucać, za każdym razem wykpiwać, wiedząc, że ta odmowa oznacza powrót... całej reszty.  
    Doprawdy, poczuł się aż urażony, że Roche śmiał pomyśleć, iż zdoła go złapać na tak oczywistą, dziecinną sztuczkę. Urażony, tylko urażony, bo zdrady oczekiwał od początku, więc czemuż miałby teraz odczuwać rozczarowanie.  
    — Och, pieprzony łaskawco — syknął wściekle, wycofując rękę, unikając cudzych palców. — Jakże miłosiernie i pięknie, uwierzyłeś słowom nie-człowieka. Raczyłeś uznać, że może mordowanie dzieci nie sprawiało mi przyjemności. Medal chcesz za to? Za twoją bloede vae... gotowość wiary? Powinniśmy ci dziękować za twoją pieprzoną tolerancję, za zaszczyt bycia uznanym za potencjalnie prawdomównego przez Dh'oine, za...  
    — Już, już, już — przerwał mu w końcu Vernon; wyglądał, jakby liczył w duchu. — Nie mieszaj w swoje zbrodnie rasy.  
    — Nie mieszaj w swoje... — Elf się prawie zakrztusił. — Oświecę cię, marna jętko: ja zbrodnie popełniłem dla mojej rasy, z powodu cierpień mojej rasy. Oczywiście — oznajmił z pozornym spokojem — tak jest wygodniej, oddzielić skutek od przyczyny, pozbyć się odpowiedzialności, zrównać Scoia'tael z bandami morderców... A czym ty niby byłeś? Morderca z królewskim glejtem — syknął, z chłodem cokolwiek manierycznym, sam przyznawał. — Co martwym za różnica, że ich śmierć była w twojej jurysdykcji? Bloede pest, ja miałem pozwolenie od Emhyra, to chyba w obecnej sytuacji politycznej się nawet bardziej liczy, Foltest ziemię gryzie, takeście go pilnowali...  
    Agent go sklął, długą i piękną wiązanką, wstając z krzesła. I dobrze, i niech sobie idzie precz. Tylko tamten zawrócił w połowie drogi:  
    — Kiedy mówiłem „już", miałem na myśli „dość". I mam nadal.  
    — A co mnie twoje bloede „dość" obchodzi? Ty tu na mojej chędożonej łasce siedzisz. Jeśli zechcę, to cię po prostu z Vergen precz wyrzucą, a już się postaram, żeby zaraz za granicą cię powieszono...  
    — Dość — powtórzył Roche; spokojnie, bez emocji, co było dziwaczne, bo zwykle – nawet przed chwileczką – szlag go trafiał z byle powodu, wystarczyły dwa słowa.  
    O sekundę za późno elf zdał sobie sprawę, że tamten wszedł w wygodny tryb śledztwa, przesłuchań, że cokolwiek teraz usłyszy, po prostu zignoruje, przynajmniej na poziomie emocjonalnym. O sekundę za późno, ale jeszcze zdążył, zauważywszy ruch w swoim kierunku, odskoczyć od biurka i krzesła, sięgnąć do miecza – jednak agent nie podszedł bliżej, wycofał rękę, patrzył na partyzanta, jak na ciekawy okaz laboratoryjny, co było tak upokarzające, a przy tym tak straszliwie znajome...  
    — Ciekawe. Wszystko, coś powiedział, to prawda przecież — stwierdził z zamyśleniem Vernon. — Ja tu jestem na twojej łasce. Nie mam prawa choćby cię dotknąć, wystarczy, że straże zawołasz, wystarczy, że powiesz Radzie, będę martwy, nim doba upłynie. A Temerii rzecz wielce zaszkodzi.  
    — Zmierzasz do czegoś? — spytał watażka; brzmiał dostojnie, tyle dobrego.  
    — Jak na istotę, której jedno słowo w każdej chwili mnie wszystko kosztować może, to ty się bardzo boisz. Na bardzo wiele mi pozwalasz.  
    Trafiło. Trafiło tym mocniej, iż pułkownik uświadomił sobie, bodaj czy nie po raz pierwszy, że to prawda.  
    — Bardzo nie spuszczasz gardy — ciągnął z zimną fascynacją agent. — Bardzo nie ufasz. Widziałem to. Na przesłuchaniach twardych więźniów. I chyba rozumiem — obniżył głos do współczującego szeptu. — Vergen to krasnoludzkie miasto. Wąskie przejścia. Głęboko w ziemi kute sale. Sztuczne oświetlenie. Mało okien.  
    Iorwetha, do którego dochodziło, coraz szybciej, jaśniej, do czego cała rzecz prowadzi, zdjął nie tyle lęk – Aen Seidhe się nie boją, Scoia'tael się nie boją, nie dowódcy, nie mogą – nie tyle niepokój, ile fizyczna czysto niechęć, blokada, potrzeba tak cielesna, jak instynkt ucieczki, bezmyślna. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Bez żadnych uczuć, za to z pełnym zestawem somatycznym, ściśniętym gardłem, szumem w uszach, wyostrzonym widzeniem, bólem, promieniującym jakby od stawów, wzdłuż żył...  
    — Vergen ci przypomina... — kończył tryumfalnie Roche.  
    Czy raczej zaczął kończyć, bo elf wszedł mu w słowo, po trosze odruchowo, po trosze przemyślawszy, w tym błyskawicznym tempie kojarzenia, jaki zwykle się włączał w akcji, to, co zostało powiedziane.  
    — Dosyć.  
    Nie oczekiwał tak naprawdę niczego, z pewnością nie reakcji, czekał już słowa, nazwy raczej niż kategorii, uderzenia. Lecz zapadła cisza. Słowo wahało się na skraju powietrza, drżące, migotliwe, nie dość wyraźne, by straszyć. I najwyraźniej nie ukrył zdumienia, bo Vernon parsknął niegłośnym śmiechem.  
    — Masz tu władzę. Zwłaszcza nade mną — przypomniał, nieco znużony. — Myślisz, że naraziłbym życie? I Temerię? Dosyć to dosyć. Ale ciebie to wykańcza, tego się boisz. I to nie zniknie. Możecie zbudować tutaj park, fontannę, nawet chędożone jeziorko, ale nie zburzycie całego Vergen. Nie zbudujecie w trzy noce nowego miasta. A nie przyzwyczaisz się. Prędzej ci resztki nerwów puszczą, tobie i Wiewiórkom. A kiedy wam puszczą nerwy, to ulicami rzeki krwi spłyną, tu jest wąwóz...  
    — Przestań.  
    Agent znów posłusznie umilkł, co było wrażeniem nowym. W innych okolicznościach pewnie nawet miłym.  
    — Idź do Saskii, Iorweth — stwierdził po chwili, ostro. — Albo Ciarana, albo kogokolwiek, komu ufasz – a jeśli nikomu nie ufasz, to się zmuś – i to powiedz. Może coś wymyślicie razem. Może cię opowiedzenie uspokoi, tak bywało w wojsku. Ale idź koniecznie. Inaczej nie dożyjesz końca tej wojny. A nikt inny nie opanuje Wiewiórek.

  
    Iorweth nie rozumiał. Świata, życia, Dh'oine, losu, ironii, konieczności, niczego, wszystkiego, samego siebie. Dzieci nade wszystko.  
    Dziecko – królowa – dziecko uparło się przychodzić do niego co drugi, trzeci dzień. Wobec czego teraz siedziało obok, radośnie recytując wierszyki, w lot zapamiętując. Niedługo pewnie będzie ich znało więcej niż przeciętny elf. I nawet akcent będzie miało lepszy – watażka nie miał złudzeń co do jakości starszej mowy używanej przez większość społeczeństwa. Sam za dobrze pamiętał ten bełkot, którym gadał w dzieciństwie. Ku pełnej aprobacie matki, radosnej, że się dobrze integruje, że wrasta w wielokulturową społeczność, że tworzy się nowe, tolerancyjne, że języki nie dzielą...  
    Zatrzymał myśli. Miał poniekąd własnego malucha na głowie w końcu, powinien uważać, dzieciaki są nieprzewidywalne, jeszcze sobie powietrzem krzywdę zrobi. Miał na głowie własne coś do opieki. Nawet, proszę, własne-coś-Dh'oine. Wielorasowo. Tolerancyjnie, bloede arse. Wariactwo, czyste wariactwo. Matka byłaby dumna, znaczy.  
    Po raz pierwszy od lat jakieś nierozpoznane, ckliwe uczucie wygięło mu wargi w uśmiechu na myśl o niej. To nie tak przecież, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ledwie zdał sobie sprawę z rzadkości tej dziwnostki, że jej nie kocham. Nie kochałem. Po prostu – po prostu.  
    — Co to jest polityka? — padło naraz.  
    Wreszcie, poniekąd. Mała pytała o to już nawet Jaskra oraz przekupki na targu, najwyraźniej zafascynowana republikańskimi wykładami Saskii. Dziwnym byłoby, gdyby, przyzwyczaiwszy się już do elfa, jemu tego oszczędziła. Liczył chyba jednak, że kwestia zostanie poruszona później i teraz mógł tylko wyrecytować filozoficzną formułkę. Tą, którą najbardziej – nie, nie lubił. Którą najczęściej odczuwał jako prawdziwą. Zwłaszcza w lesie.  
    — Ironia metafizyki. Znaczy – idei. Ironia idei. Polityka to ironia met... idei.  
    Dziecko uniosło głowę, zmarszczyło brwi. Pewnie czekało na wyjaśnienia, ale sam Iorweth nie wiedział, jak to ująć w prostszych słowach, nie od razu.  
    — Ironia — mruknęła mała, układając ręce na książce — to jest, kiedy się mówi coś innego, niż się myśli. Albo robi. Takim specjalnym tonem, żeby inni widzieli... widzieli... różnicę? zmianę? że to nieprawda właśnie? — Szukała słowa.  
    — Mhm. Kontrast, jakby — podrzucił watażka.  
    — Kontrast — powtórzyło solennie dziecko. — To jest ironia. To albo złośliwość. Idea to są – no, idee. Marzenia. Cele. Pomysły.  
    Pokiwał głową, bo dziewczynka wpatrywała się w niego, oczekując potwierdzenia każdego słowa niemal z osobna.  
    — A meta... metafizyka? — zapytała.  
    Bloede arse. Iorweth nie był może niewykształconym chłopem, jak żołnierze Dh'oinne, do filozofa wszakże było mu daleko. A i tak kojarzył co najmniej pięć wielkich historycznych sporów o sens słowa „metafizyka". No, ale jak sobie pościelesz, tak się wyśpisz.  
    — To... wszystko, co jest – co jest przyjmowane, w co się wierzy, ale nie ma dowodów. Badanie tego, w co wierzymy, że jest, ale co nie jest... materialne. Fizyczne. To znaczy, co jest głębiej niż prosta powłoka fizyczna. — Sam słyszał, że się wikła.  
    — Czyli zabobon? Albo religia?  
    — Nie, nie, metafizyka to kategoria filozoficzna, nauka o bycie... Fizyczność właściwie też obejmuje, tylko sięga głębiej. Rozmyślanie nad tym... co jest ponad nami, jakby. Ponad małymi zasadami świata. Ważniejsze. Bardziej podstawowe. Nad tym, co nadaje sens. Nad... strukturą świata. Taka podstawowa filozofia, inne się w niej mieszczą. To jest... zaduma nad sensem i sposobami istnienia. Istnieniem w ogóle. Nad takimi prostymi pytaniami, po co żyjemy, gdzie zmierzamy, skąd jesteśmy, czy istnieje Istota Najwyższa, dlaczego istnieje raczej coś niż nic. — Czuł się jak ostatni idiota. — Religia jest częścią. Religia jest – odpowiedzią na pytania, jakie metafizyka stawia, tak. Zabobon jakby też.  
    Miał ochotę przeprosić dziecko, że je w te niezgrabne rozważania wplątał. Ono jednak sprawiało wrażenie całkiem zadowolonego.  
    — Polityka to złośliwość marzeń — przetłumaczyło sobie. — Polityka to złośliwość sensu, złośliwość bytu, złośliwość struktury świata, złośliwość istnienia, polityka to złośliwość celów — powtórzyło te frazy jeszcze kilkakrotnie, coraz szybciej, śpiewniej, próbując kolejnych melodii. — Albo kontrast, różnica, różnica marzeń, różnica sensu, kontrast bytu — zaśmiało się, najwyraźniej ukontentowane zabawą, potokiem słów, potem nagle urwało, znów zamyślone. — Odwrotna strona, jakby, tak? Odwrotna strona marzeń, odwrotna strona sensu, taka, którą się robi, ale mówi się albo myśli, albo marzy inaczej, tak?  
     Królowa nie jest głupia. To dobrze wróży Temerii, uznał Iorweth. Może należałoby małą jakoś, zabiwszy Roche'a i wykończywszy temerską partyzantkę, adoptować i zostawić jako władczynię Vergen, mogliby z Saskią wtedy za parę dekad uciec od tego wszystkiego... O ile Saskia w ogóle chciałaby uciekać. Może tylko on był zmęczony.  
    — Tak, właśnie tak. Jesteś bardzo zdolna, milva — stwierdził na głos. — Zwłaszcza zważywszy, jak niedobrym jestem nauczycielem. Polityka to złośliwość marzeń, myślę, że na tej definicji możemy poprzestać. Przynajmniej jeśli o mnie chodzi.  
    — Ładna jest — uznała mała, zakładając włosy za uszy; stały u niej gest, zwykle oznaczający, że zamierza przejść do jakiejś pracy. — Polityka to złośliwość marzeń. Elfy wszystko tak ładnie ujmują, prawda?  
    Miły stereotyp nadal jest stereotypem. Szufladkowaniem. Przemocą Dh'oinne, które potem wyprowadzają z tego wniosek, że elfy nie nadają się do posiadania własnego państwa, bo są zbyt oderwane od życia, że właściwie powinny być wdzięczne, iż ktoś inny zdejmuje im z barków brzemię i pozwala zajmować się czystą poezją. Jak tak delikatnie istotki powinny.  
    No, pokazał im, pieprzonym małpom, jak bardzo Aen Seidhe są delikatni, czyż nie? Jak pożoga mniej więcej. Ale to nie dziecka wina. Dziecku należało wytłumaczyć.  
    — Nie do końca — westchnął watażka. — Klniemy tak samo, jak wszyscy inni. Zabijamy, jak wszyscy. Torturujemy, jak wszyscy. Jemy, wydalamy, śpimy, krwawimy, jak wszyscy. Rodzimy się, cierpimy, umieramy. Jak wszyscy. Nic w tym ładniejszego.  
    Anais spojrzała na niego bystro.  
    — Taak. Tylko na przykład wujek Vernon powiedziałby „żremy, sramy, zdychamy". I wrzuciłby coś o chędożeniu i dupach. Za przeproszeniem — zauważyła. — Może to samo, ale ująłeś ładniej.  
    No, doprawdy, są granice upadku, które można znieść. Iorweth odkrywał właśnie, wielce zdziwiony, że w przypadku dziecka, tego dziecka, jego się znacznie przesuwają. Już nie chodziło o to, iż nie mógł jej kazać powiesić, uderzyć, wrzucić do mrowiska, co zrobiłby jeszcze dwa lata temu każdemu Dh'oine, które by się ważyło porównać go z Roche'em – chodziło o to, że nie chciał. Nic jej nie chciał zrobić.  
    Najwyżej westchnąć i pogłaskać po głowie, i przytulić. To pierwsze zresztą uczynił. Pozostałych się nie odważył.  
    — Markiz La Fayatte z pewnością wyraziłby się delikatniej — wytknął. — A jest człowiekiem. To jest kwestia manier, charakteru, sytuacji... Wielu różnych rzeczy. Samo bycie Dh'oine nie czyni mimo wszystko chamem ani kretynem, ani mordercą. Nie na poziomie jednostki. Aczkolwiek zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo.  
    — To czemu Scoia'tael woła „ludzie do morza"? Wszyscy ludzie?  
    Raz w życiu próbuj nie być rasistą. To dostaniesz od losu własnym propagandowym hasełkiem w twarz. Sęk w tym, że mała zadała pytanie, widział, całkowicie niewinnie, odruchowo, z najczystszej ciekawości.  
    — Odpowiedź „przez politykę tak trzeba" cię pewnie nie zadowoli? — mruknął, nerwowo szykując wykład o konieczności, socjotechnice, skali, o tym wszystkim, co się tak ładnie streszczało w „bogowie, jeśli istnieją, rozpoznają przyzwoitych"...  
    Ku jego zdumieniu wykład się okazał niepotrzebny, bo Anais wzięła tę „politykę" za dobrą monetę, przemyślała, obróciła – i oczywiście użyła przeciwko niemu. Nadal bez złej woli. Dzieci to przerażające stworzenia.  
    — Polityka. Pewnie tak. Pooliiityka, politykaaa — zanuciła jeszcze parę razy. — To jakie w takim razie jest – jakie macie marzenie?  
    Iorwethowi się ścisnęło gardło. Marzenie. Bloede arse, czy to biedne maleństwo nie ma już niczego innego...? Saskia go zapytała prawie o to samo, parę lat temu, ale to była Saskia, a poza tym, jej wtedy też nie za bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Niepodległość. Miasta, kamień i marmur. Władza. Tożsamość. Prawa. Same suche słowa i bał się, że dziecko mu to wypomni, że zabijali żywych, pełnych krwi, mokrych, lepkich, cielesnych żywych za suche idee, za wyraz, dźwięk albo kształt na papierze. Żeby było, jak dawniej, więc – ha, sam nie wiedział, jak było dawniej. To się raczej czuło niż wymawiało, przynajmniej w komandach. To, za co walczyli było chyba zbyt święte, by tak po prostu opowiedzieć. Musiało pozostać w ukryciu. Póki sobie nie wywalczą, bo wtedy staną twarz w twarz. Coś w tym stylu. I tym bardziej nie będzie potrzeby nazywać, pomyślał sarkastycznie.  
    Powiedzieć „nie wiem", to byłaby nie tyle klęska, co koniec, głuchy, mały, skamlący. I nie kłamał dzieciom.  
    — Jeśli wolno mi prosić o zwolnienie z odpowiedzi, to proszę. Na cóż ludzki królom znać marzenia nieludzi? A nie chcę o tym mówić — szepnął; nie zauważył, kiedy przymknął powieki. — Nie umiem o tym mówić. Ale ono jest – bardzo ważne i bardzo piękne. Bardzo, bardzo piękne.  
    Zapadła cisza. Usłyszał cichutkie „łup", mała pewnie zamknęła książkę.  
    — Wiesz, zireael, nie znam się na polityce — wyrzucił z siebie, nadal cicho, sam nie wiedział, po co. — Ja tylko walczę. Oczywiście, miałem jakąś... swobodę, jako dowódca, ale to nie to samo, co polityka. Ja tylko walczę i mam nadzieję, ufam, że kiedy mnie poświęcają, to... to wiedzą, za co, mają to przemyślane, że nie na darmo.  
    Oddech Anais się zawahał, jakby nabrała powietrza, pewnie, by coś powiedzieć. Potem znów cisza, najwyraźniej dziewczynka się rozmyśliła. A potem usłyszał tylko szelest szat i nim zdążył zareagować, mała ostrożnie położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, przytuliła się trochę, sztywno, niepewnie.  
    Otworzył oko, natychmiast, prawie ją odepchnął, ale w porę się opamiętał. Ludzkie dzieci, przypomniał sobie, takie są. Dh'oine są emocjonalne jako rasa, to ich dzieci takoż. Płaczą, się śmieją, wymagają pocałunków, przytulania, pieszczot. Z własnego dzieciństwa powinien przecież pamiętać: dziewczynki, które leciały z płaczem, wrzaskiem, piskiem na skargę o każde wrzucenie do stawu, o każde uniesienie spódnicy, chłopców, rwących się do bitki na patyki i kamienie z powodu byle trzech słów.  
    — Zmartwiłam cię — mruczała niewyraźnie królowa, bardziej czuł ruch warg niż słyszał słowa. — Przepraszam. Przepraszam.  
    Roche, jeśli tu wejdzie, to mnie zabije i oskarży o deprawowanie nieletnich, ba, nawet markiz nie zareaguje lepiej, myślał watażka, właściwie bez związku z sytuacją, bo Anais miała od niego odebrać dzisiaj Yeylia. Myśleć w związku z sytuacją nie chciał, nie miał bowiem najmniejszej wizji ani pomysłu, co zrobić. Pewnie gdyby się cofnął do głębokiego dzieciństwa albo rozmów z matką, to bez trudu znalazłby odpowiedź – ale przy całej pewności wiary nie umiał myśleć o swojej wiosce bez potykania się o to, że ją spalił. Ani o matce bez świadomości, że ona żyła w rzeczonej wiosce kilkadziesiąt lat, bardzo szczęśliwa, popierając integrację.  
    Pomijając już implikacje faktu, że tak dobrze znałby kulturę karaluchów.  
    — Nie przepraszaj — szepnął, zamykając znowu powieki; w końcu dziecko było niegroźne, jasne, cieplutkie, łaskoczące włosami. — Nic się nie stało. Możemy wrócić do czytania.  
    Mała podniosła głowę z jego ramienia dopiero po chwili. Nadal tkwiła bliżej niż na początku, trochę przytulona, półleżąca, to książkę przyciągnęła do nich i chciała jakoś rozłożyć na wolnym kawałku kanapy. Co nie miało prawa wyjść, więc zabrał jej z ręki, otworzył sobie na kolanach. Próbował przywrócić poprzednią beztroskę, żartował nawet, nieco może wymuszenie. Ale dziecko było wyraźnie zaniepokojone, smutniejsze, nie chciało się od niego odsunąć, przeciwnie, pod koniec leżało znowu wtulone, żywy obraz skrywanego strachu. Pułkownik przysiągłby, że Yeylia, kiedy weszła, rzuciła mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Chociaż to przecież właściwie dobrze, jeśli królowa go znielubi, przecież będzie musiała kiedyś...  
    Ci leżą w grobie, co już tym byli, czym chciałbym być, myślał leniwie Iorweth. Jak to ujął poeta. A ona mi o marzeniach, biedne, skazane dziecko.  
    Ale chciałby też móc uciec z Saskią. Chciałby móc któregoś dnia ustanowić tę jej republikę, upewnić, umocnić i – móc uciec. Albo odpocząć. Widzieć elfie miasta, państwa, szczęśliwych nieludzi, nie musieć się bać, że ktoś to zabierze. Może i to było to marzenie. Straszliwie głupiutkie w takim razie, uznał, wstając gwałtownie, przechodząc do biurka, projekty uchwał czekały, jutro przecież zebranie Rady, straszliwie głupiutkie, bo zawsze ktoś nam może zabrać, wszystkiego, co się wywalczyło, trzeba bronić, nigdy nie wolno odpocząć.  
    Czy Anais umie w ogóle podrzynać gardła? tknęło go nagle. Pewnie nie. Pewnie za mała na to. Chyba, że Roche ją przeszkolił... Trzeba będzie sprawdzić, nauczyć.  
    — Bo przecież — syknął ironicznie, na głos; niedobry zwyczaj, którego nabrał po trosze w więzieniu, po trosze w tym czasie po utracie komanda, niekiedy wracający — zdecydowanie nie chcesz zostać zabitym po dyletancku, tak? Mniej się nadaje na pieśni? Bardziej boli? — Zaśmiał się, prawie lekko, tylko nieco zbyt gardłowo. — Tchórz, tchórz, tchórz, przeklęty tchórz.


	18. Chapter 18

W sezonie wiosna/lato będziemy w tym roku nosiły suknie długie i proste, z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi ramionami, raczej skromne, bez dekoltów czy rozcięć. Najsłynniejsi krawcy i projektanci dostosowują się do panujących minorowych, wojennych nastrojów. Wstążki i portreciki naszych dzielnych młodzieńców oraz poważna biżuteria w kolorach patriotycznych będą absolutnie koniecznymi dodatkami; zainwestuj w coś porządnego, bo nie sądzimy, by ten prąd miał się odwrócić przed końcem wojny. Który, jak wszyscy się modlimy, oby był prędki; lecz nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a prawdziwa dama jest przygotowana na każdą okazję.  
     _Kobieta i styl_ , novigradzkie pismo o modzie  
    

Niech się szlachcianki stroją, milej się potem na takim jedwabiu chędoży.  
    Przypisywane Witkowi z Małej Łubianki, jednemu z przywódców północnych żakerii  
   

   
       
Zima stężała w twardą pięść. Ruszenie się z wioski na krok, samemu, byłoby samobójstwem. Ves – tutaj występująca jako Tafia – popełniać takowego nie zamierzała. W końcu śnieg po kolana utrudniał też życie Wiewiórkom. Skoro nie znaleźli jej w poprzedniej miejscowości, to w tej raczej też wytrzyma do wiosny. Może nawet do rozwiązania. Ogrzana, nakarmiona, silna. W miarę wolna.  
    Krzątała się teraz, pomagając przygotować posiłek. Zwykle unikała kuchni, bo ciąża uczyniła ją niezwykle wrażliwą na zapachy. ale dzisiaj obiad miał być wystawny i na kilka osób. Huk roboty było.  
    — Dziedzic ze znajomymi przyjechał. Bo tu piękne lasy w okolicy. Kuligi i polowania robić będą. Albo co — poinformował służbę zarządca, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że nagle spadnie z okolicznego samodzierżawcy do roli podwładnego.  
    Ves pomagała więc, gdy jednak zrobiła się nieco zielona na twarzy, wysłano ją z zastawą na pokoje. Stamtąd z kolei odesłano ją po nowe obrusy, bo stare, uznała Walinka, dostojna matrona, pełniąca funkcję kogoś na kształt ochmistrzyni, zupełnie nie pasują pod kwiatowe ozdoby, w ogóle czyj był to pomysł, żeby tamte wyciągać, na pewno teraz nie zdążą!  
    Dziewczyna wyjęła odpowiednie obrusy, wygładziła odruchowo fałdki, ułożyła stosik, odwróciła się ku drzwiom – i zamarła.  
    — No, no, no. Co my tu mamy — mruknął stojący w drzwiach mężczyzna. — Dziwkę Roche'a.  
    Jeden z żołnierzy Henselta. Spod Vergen. Najwyraźniej Wiewiórki, wbrew temu, co podsłuchała jeszcze u handlarzy, nie wystrzelały wszystkich. Chwilowo Ves, bodaj czy nie pierwszy raz w życiu, szczerze żałowała, iż Scoia'tael się nie udało.  
    — Coś wątpię, by stary Perivis kupił sobie kurwę. Za skąpy jest na to — ciągnął tamten, teatralnie przeciągając głos. — Czyli się uciekło? Niemądrze, niemądrze — zakląskał językiem. — W burdelu byś miała znacznie lepszą opiekę niż ci należy, mała temerska kurewko – a tak, cóż, kto cię obroni? — Rozłożył szeroko ręce. — A całkiem miło wspominam naszą krótką znajomość i chętnie ją sobie odświeżę...  
    Jedyna dobrą rzeczą w sadystycznych draniach – nie w sadystach, większość sadystów to mili, empatyczni ludzie – jest ich skłonność do zabawy, do przedłużania cierpień ofiary i czerpania, ile się da, z jej strachu. No, poprawiła samą siebie Ves, może nie tyle dobrą, co niekiedy przydatną, oznacza bowiem, że ofiara ma szansę znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Gdyby żołdak Kaedwen po prostu zaszedł od tyłu i ją udusił albo doniósł Perivisowi i zastrzelił w imię króla, byłoby już po ptakach.  
    A tak miała szansę. Jeśli się uspokoję, powtarzała w myślach, jeśli się uspokoję – na co się, niestety, nie zanosiło. Wspomnienia ją opadły, lęk zawarczał w kościach, sparaliżował mięśnie. Ledwo się utrzymywała na powierzchni świadomości; myślała, miejscami nawet sarkastycznie, gdy tamten perorował, podchodząc powoli, ale to były nie te myśli. To były ucieczki, próby wyparcia rzeczywistości – jak wtedy, w obozie Wiewiórek, jak potem przez moment u Loreda – i nie, nie, nie, nie należy do tego wracać, bo to nie pomoże – próby zachowania dystansu, ale nie dość silne, by prowadzić do działania.  
    A bez działania będzie martwa. Ona i dziecko (możesz je nazwać Killean, szepnęło wyparcie, Killean albo może wolałabyś Cercini, albo może...). Jeśli nie teraz, to za tydzień albo miesiąc, kiedy tam się skurwysynowi znudzi (więc poczekaj, poczekaj, zbierz siły, przemyśl). I jeśli nie zrobi czegoś teraz, to potem będzie tylko trudniej. Jak w tamtym burdelu, jak w komandzie, człowiek się poddaje, przywyka, zaczyna myśleć, że nie jest źle...  
    — Cicha jesteś — mruknął mężczyzna, gładząc ją po policzku.  
    Miał chłodne ręce. Spierzchniętą skórę. Zgrubienia na kostkach palców. Ves nie wiedziała, czy ostatnim razem było tak samo, tamte wspomnienia, dzięki bogom, fisstech i ziółka wytłumiły dokumentnie.  
    Odetchnęła głębiej, ale nie odwróciła głowy. I tak by ją przytrzymał, a nie zamierzała dawać mu powodów do używania przemocy.  
    — Ale wtedy też byłaś — westchnął z czymś, co brzmiało, jak prawdziwa nostalgia. — Aż nas to z chłopakami zastanawiało, bo myśleliśmy, że dziwka z oddziałów specjalnych będzie stawiała większy opór. No, ale jaki kraj, takie oddziały specjalne.  
    Nie jestem Roche'em, pomyślała, raczej ze znużeniem niż prawdziwą złością, los i dobre imię Temerii mam tak naprawdę głęboko w dupie, nie zirytujesz mnie w ten sposób. Ale próbuj dalej. Daj mi czas. Cokolwiek.  
    Nie dał. Pchnął ją nagle mocniej na komodę, chwycił za włosy, pochylił się ku jej szyi. Gryzł, nie całował, Ves powinna już była coś wykombinować, przecież nawet w ogniu nie czuła takiej waty w głowie, takiej bezsiły, a teraz chodziło o życie – nie, żeby miała gdzie uciec, ale to później, później – a ona tylko stała i mechanicznie odłożyła obrusy na blat mebla, jakby to było najistotniejsze, jakby to...  
    Obrusy. Obrusy miały szpilki. Ves poczuła przypływ nadziei, a za nią jasności umysłu. Ręką wyczuła jedną ze szpilek, druga, trzecią, chwyciła, wyjęła powoli, przyszykowała – żołdak mruczał coś o dziwkach, kurwach, może i o Temerii, nie zwróciła uwagi, rozdarł jej bluzkę, zadarł spódnice, a potem szarpnął dziewczyną, by mieć łatwiejszy dostęp...  
    W tym momencie Ves wybiła mu oczy palcami. Tak po prostu, szeroko je rozstawiwszy i wbiwszy z rozmachem w obie gałki. Nawet szpilki nie potrzebowała. Prosta sztuczka, wymagała jedynie przełamania lęku przed skrzywdzeniem.  
    Żołnierz zawył, odruchowo chwycił ją mocniej, zabolało, może nawet zwichnął nadgarstek. Bez znaczenia. Dziewczyna musiała go uciszyć. Nie sądziła, by miała dość siły na wyrwanie krtani, ale miała porządne obrusy. Można nimi było stłumić krzyk – tamten spróbował zerwać z siebie tkaninę, puścił kobietę, która, dostawszy moment, sięgnęła po te szpilki i spokojnie, prawie fachowo, prawie bez drżenia dłoni wbiła w ucho. Do mózgu.  
    Potem wymieniła pogniecione obrusy na nowe, otarła palce, spokojnie przeszła do jadalni, powiedziała Walince, że te, których tamta chciała, są niestety brudne, wysłuchała narzekań, pocieszyła zdawkowo, acz ciepło – wszystko z poczuciem uczestniczenia we śnie – ukradkiem wyjęła nóż z szuflady, rzuciła, że idzie do kuchni, wróciła do składziku i poderżnęła mężczyźnie gardło, wcześniej zabezpieczywszy przed krwią podłogę oraz siebie jednym ze zużytych obrusów. Brzydko to zrobiła, tnąc tchawicę, nie żyłę czy tętnicę, płytko. Wyjęła szpilkę. Nie chciała, by rzecz wyglądała zbyt profesjonalnie. Zakryła ranę obrusem, przeciągnęła truchło za komodę – ciężkie było, ale dała jakoś radę – zrobiła coś na kształt porządku w pomieszczeniu. Spokojnie przeszła do części prywatnej dworku, spakowała parę najcieplejszych ubrań zarządcy, biżuterię, co cenniejsze drobiazgi, trochę broni, jedzenie.  
    Nie przeżyjesz sama zimą, na dworze, szeptał rozsądek, nagle przebudzony, gdy się wślizgnęła w mrok stajni. Konie ją już trochę znały, parskały cicho, ale nie narobiły wielkiego rabanu, nawet, kiedy wyprowadzała jednego z łagodniejszych. Sprawiał też wrażenie całkiem wytrzymałego. Na wrażeniu musiała się oprzeć – nie miała czasu.  
    Nie przeżyjesz sama zimą, nawet z koniem, nawet z jukami. Daleko nie zajedziesz, za kilka-kilkanaście tygodni ciąża będzie już zbyt zaawansowana na podróże wierzchem. Ruszy za tobą pościg, ruszą za tobą psy, zabiłaś człowieka. Nie przeżyjesz, zginiesz, trzeba było mu pozwolić...  
    I tak bym umarła, odpowiedziała obojętnie, już poza granicami obejścia, wskakując na konia. I tak by mnie zabił albo wydał, a jeślibym wróciła do handlarzy, to znalazłyby mnie Wiewiórki. Śmierć z zimna jest, mówią, całkiem przyjemna.  
       
       
Ves nie szczędziła konia, pamiętała o zacieraniu śladów i co jakiś czas nawet rzucała trochę mięsa na drogę, mając nadzieję, że zmiesza tym psy. Dwa dni później, praktycznie nieprzytomna z braku snu – drzemała na koniu tylko chwilami, razem z nim, bojąc się, że zwierzę odruchowo zawróci do stajni, jeśli przestanie nad nim czuwać – uznała, że pościg przestał być jej największym zmartwieniem. Owszem, nadal pewnie szukają, pewnie zawiadomią posterunki, ale chwilowo była raczej bezpieczna.  
    Na tyle bezpieczna, by sen zyskał priorytet. Sen, ustalenie planów, bo zniosło ją sporo na wschód przez te parę dni. Znalezienie może jakiejś nory, która dałaby schronienie przed śniegiem – co prawda pogoda była dla niej póki co łaskawa, nic nie padało, a dawny śnieg zdążył już stężeć, osiąść, jednak szaloną naiwnością byłoby złudzenie, iż będzie tak zawsze.  
    Sen. Koniecznie sen. Potem trzeba będzie zacząć myśleć o polowaniu, bo zapasów jedzenia starczy tylko na niewiele ponad tydzień.  
       
       
Dwa tygodnie tułaczki, niedożywienia, głodu – cud, prawdziwy cud, że nie poroniła – to wszystko, myślała ze znużeniem Ves, idzie właśnie na marne.  
    Nawet się tym nie przejmowała. Koń uciekł jej dwa dni temu, wcale się mu nie dziwiła; śnieg padał, teraz jeszcze lekko, ale stale. Świeży, puchaty, mokry, ciężki śnieg. Grząski. Trudno w nim iść, ale wygodnie zasnąć, zwłaszcza teraz, nocą. Bardzo wygodnie, zasnąć i przestać się przejmować. Koniec wszystkich problemów, do diabła z bachorem, życiem, wolnością, z Roche'em, który pewnie już dawno zdechł w jakiejś norze, dopadnięty przez ludzi Henselta, i dobrze mu tak, chujowi...  
    Aczkolwiek przecież przeżyła też całkiem dobre, piękne, szczęśliwe dni z tym chujem, dzięki temu chujowi. Uratował ją. Przygarnął. Chłopaki nauczyły ją strzelać z kuszy. Bronić się. Pić najmocniejszą okowitę i najgorsze szczyny. Potwornie kląć. „Rzygać szlachetniej, jak arystokraci", by zacytować Trzynastkę. Wszystko to ze wzruszeniem ramion albo uśmiechem na ustach.  
    No i skończyli, do kurwy nędzy, na belce. Ze wzruszeniem ramion Roche'a i własnym uśmiechem na ustach. Może. Nie widziała dokładnie. Henseltowi się do chędożenia spieszyło. Ale nie chciała tego obrazu, nie chciała zasypiać z tym pod powiekami, więc wróciła do ciepła, do kominków, do ćwiczeń, do pijanego śpiewania po gospodzie, do nocnych rajdów po Wyzimie, gdzie nikt się nigdy nie śmiał im przeciwstawić...  
    — Nu, mir'en, mir'en, Civean. Que es aép ná'chd **?**  
    Otworzenie oczu, całkiem gwałtowne i niemal wyczerpujące wszystkie siły. A nad dziewczyną szczupłe twarze, wystające kości policzkowe, ciemne, wielkie oczy. Elfy. Ves powoli, z wysiłkiem, obróciła słowa w głowie, jeszcze niepewna, czy to nie zwidy. „Popatrzże, popatrzże, Civean. Co się tu...", nie, źle, to potoczne, we wspólnym: „co my tu mamy?".  
    — En anival — mruknął drugi obojętnie. — Cyfebe anival — dodał, przekrzywiając głowę i chwytając towarzysza za dłoń, którą tamten już ku Ves wyciągał. — Vort. N'te tuve. Né onóir, né seálg aép yn cáemmath.  
    Chędożeni rasiści. Fakt, że chędożony rasizm właśnie jej ratował życie – no tak, nie zabija się samic z młodymi – niczego tu nie zmieniał. Elfy oglądały ją sobie, jak rzecz, a potem zamierzały tu prawdopodobnie zostawić na pewną śmierć od mrozu. Chociaż pierwszy zaczął się tłumaczyć, że chciał tylko sprawdzić...  
    — Que suecc's? — dobiegł ich trzeci głos, kobiecy tam razem.  
    Nie ma to, jak przed śmiercią stać się jeszcze małym dziwowiskiem. Dziewczyna zaprotestowałaby, gdyby miała siłę. I gdyby się trochę mniej bała. Ci tutaj to co prawda na pewno nie Wiewiórki, ubrani byli, jak zwykli podróżni, bogaci chłopi albo ubożsi mieszczanie, nadal jednak mogli ją zabić. Jeszcze nim to zrobi zimno.  
    — Aniv... Dh'oine — poprawił się szybko pierwszy z elfów, trochę niższy od towarzysza, z ciemnymi, prawie granatowymi włosami. — Ire Dh'oine, arded — dodał.  
    O, to tamta, kimkolwiek była, cieszyła się sporym mirem, skoro ją tytułowano. Nie bardzo formalnie, ale jednak. Za chwilę zresztą podeszła bliżej, a że noc była jasna, mimo popadującego śniegu, to Ves ujrzała kobietę całkiem wyraźnie. I ją zmroziło. Bo na tle nowoprzybyłej większość miejskich elfów, większość Wiewiórek, wyglądała, jak mieszańce.  
    Kośćmi policzkowymi można byłoby ciąć papier. Oczy były z dwa razy większe niż norma, z ogromnymi źrenicami. Usta małe, pełne, a najwyraźniej zaznaczonym łukiem kupidyna, jaki Ves w życiu widziała. Cera nieskazitelna, uszy niemal tak spiczaste, jak u rysia, tylko pędzelków na górze im brakowało – ale dziewczyna podświadomie oczekiwała, aż się pojawią, tak bardzo byłyby na miejscu. Włosy proste, ciemne, zaplecione w gruby warkocz. Zęby będą, zgadywała kobieta, przeraźliwie drobne, równe, prawie niewidoczne.  
    Elfka patrzyła na nią kilka sekund. A potem jej twarz ułożyła się w całkowicie ludzki wyraz życzliwego, dzielnego zatroskania. Ves przeszył dreszcz, bo na tak rasowych rysach prawdopodobnie każda ludzka emocja wyglądałyby na maskę, nieważne, jak doskonale podobna. Im podobniejsza, tym właśnie straszniej. Ta była zaś podobna w sposób idealny, szczera, naturalna w grze mięśni – tylko nie w kościach, nie w kontekście.  
    — To czemu tu stoicie i gadacie? — spytała tamta, przechodząc na wspólny, przyklękając przy dziewczynie; i och, tak, jej zębów prawie nie było widać, takie były maleńkie, bielutkie błyski w ciemności, nawet przy mówieniu niemal całkowicie zakryte wargami. — Jej trzeba pomóc, szybko. Yeywidd, leć do obozu, niech przygotują coś ciepłego, jedzenie, okrycia... Przecież ona prawie zamarzła, a wyście tu stali i pletli. No, nuże, co ja powiedziałam?  
    Yeywidd, ten niższy, się ewidentnie spłoszył, ukłonił lekko i zniknął za drzewami. Musiało mnie znieść bliżej drogi, pomyślała Ves, kompletnie irracjonalnie, przyznawała, bo teraz to niespecjalnie miało znaczenia.  
    — Ona i tak nie wytrzyma. Nie kontaktuje już — mruknął Civean, rozpinając pelerynę; też przeszedł na wspólny.  
    Elfka, właśnie dokonująca szybkiego sprawdzenia stanu chorej – dziwne, myślała kobieta, że nie mam siły choćby jej powiedzieć, jak się czuję, przecież to by ułatwiło – nawet nie odwróciła głowy, syknęła tylko:  
    — O tobie, kiedy cię mi przynieśli po tej waszej nieudanej przygodzie, też mówili, że nie dasz rady. Ile wtedy miałeś, trzydzieści? Dziecko zupełne. Pochlebiam sobie może, ale wygląda na to, żeś się, z moją skromną pomocą, świetnie wykaraskał. A ty kontaktujesz przecież, tylko tych durniów masz dosyć — rzuciła nagle, ciepłym, żartobliwym ludzkim tonem do kobiety. — Jak ci na imię, panienko?  
    To „panienko" była tak nagłe, tak zupełnie nieoczekiwane, tak niepasujące, że Ves parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem. Na który nie miała siły, więc brzmiał, jak coś między kaszlem, a zduszonym charkotem.  
    — Zapalenie płuc — stwierdziła fachowym tonem elfka, chwytając okrycie towarzysza, zręcznym ruchem opatulając dziewczynę. — Krtani, oskrzeli i prawdopodobnie wszystkiego. Tym się zajmiemy, jak już opanujemy odmrożenia. Ale dobrze, że się wolisz śmiać niż płakać. Jak na ciebie mówić, skoro nie „panienko"? — i zaraz, na jednym wydechu, dorzuciła: — Weź ją na ręce, Civean, przecież nie dojdzie.  
    Ves chwycił kolejny nieopanowany atak chichotu. Czegoś, co miało być w założeniu chichotem. Istota, która ledwie minuty temu nazywała ją „ciężarnym zwierzątkiem", teraz brała ją w ramiona, okrywała szczelniej płaszczem, pozwalała wtulić głowę w swoje długie, ciemnoblond loki i ogólnie wykazywała najwyższą troskę o jej dobrobyt. Oczywiście, gdyby dziewczynie parę lat temu ktoś, kto jej uratował życie, dajmy na to Roche, kazał się zająć rannym psiaczkiem – sama wizja wywołała nowy napad wesołości swoim nieprawdopodobieństwem, ale gdyby jednak kazał – to by się przecież rzuciła nim zajmować z podobnym oddaniem. Nadal, sytuacja była komiczna.  
    — Mire, Sh'aenid, arded? Beanna ne etarghnín te — szepnął Civean ku elfce, która tylko potrząsnęła głową.  
    — Jest słaba i zmęczona, i prawie umarła, a ty oczekujesz, że będzie reagowała logicznie. Ludzie tak nie działają. I oszczędź jej wysiłku tłumaczenia starszej mowy — dorzuciła, krocząc lekko przez śnieg – jakby to lód, nie puch, był.  
    Kiedy rozmawiała ze swoim towarzyszem, zauważyła Ves, w ogóle nie okazywała emocji. Przynajmniej nie na ludzką miarę. Te nagłe zmiany masek, konwencji też były raczej straszne i... I lepsze niż śmierć z zimna, upomniała samą siebie, rozwlekłą, omdlewającą myślą, doceniłabyś, że ktoś wreszcie próbuje być dla ciebie miły.  
    Zniosło ją faktycznie blisko drogi, bo do obozu doszli po paru minutach. Gdyby nie była w tak złym stanie, pewnie sama dostrzegła głosy i światło. W obozie czekało ciepło, koce, w miarę miękkie posłanie w wozie, woda, która dziewczyna prawie parzyła, ale prawdopodobnie była raczej chłodna. Czekały lekarstwa, a przynajmniej gorzkie, gęste ziołowe płyny, rozrabiane w alkoholu, które zdecydowanie wyglądały, pachniały i smakowały, jak lekarstwa.  
    Cokolwiek nieludzie z obozu o niej myśleli, radosne, acz stalowo stanowcze „Patrzcie, kogo chłopcy znaleźli, trzeba się natychmiast zająć" Sh'aenid zamknęło im usta. Kto chciałby się sprzeciwiać uzdrowicielce, akuszerce – „pani od wszystkiego", jak twierdziła sama elfka?  
    Ves podała jej w końcu imię, ba, nawet się zgodziła przejść na „ty", między podsypianiem a pełnymi paniki pobudkami. Przez gorączkę prawdziwe imię, nieużywane od lat, Vesanna. Prawie sobie odgryzła język ze złości, gdy usłyszała, co właśnie palnęła. Sh'aenid nie zwróciła jednak na słowo najmniejszej uwagi, co uświadomiło dziewczynie, że popada w paranoję. Mało to Vesek chodzi po świecie? Popularne wśród ludu imię żeńskie, podobno po jakieś dobrotliwej hrabinie sprzed wieków.  
    Elfka paplała o różnych błahostkach – na pewno celowo, ale z dużym wdziękiem, tak, że rzecz brzmiała naturalnie – i dziewczyna, kiedy się w końcu przyzwyczaiła do kontrastu między jej ludzkim zachowaniem a nieludzkimi rysami twarzy, poczuła coś łudząco przypominającego bezpieczeństwo, za którym szedł głęboki sen. Pewnikiem tyleż dzięki nastrojowi, co którejś miksturze, jednak nie miała sił ani jasności umysłu, by to analizować.  
       
       
    — Patrz, jakie śliczne szaty ci znalazłam — szczebiotała uzdrowicielka. — Zielone, pod odcień włosów, z obramowaniem z lisa, będzie ci ciepło... Och, jeśli chcesz, oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz, poszukam innych, to w końcu ty w tym będziesz chodzić.  
    To było takie normalne, tak bardzo różne od tego, do czego Ves nawykła, że dziewczyna niemal się topiła w tej codzienności, dławiła uprzejmością. Każde miłe słowo wywoływało podskórny lęk, to jednak mogła tylko zrzucić na przeczulenie, wzmocnione jeszcze wspomnieniami. Śladu Wiewiórek nie było w tej wędrownej grupie. Elfy może podzielały ich przekonania, raczej jednak nie wspierały aktywnie.  
    — Pasują — szepnęła słabo kobieta; nadal przesypiała większość czasu, nadal jadła tylko papki na mleku. — Bardzo... bardzo są ładne. Dziękuję.  
    — Proszę. — Lekarka położyła ubranie na stołku obok, wygładziła fałdki. — Będzie, jak znalazł, kiedy już będziesz mogła wstawać. Czyli całkiem niedługo. Gorączka spadła, płuca nie była tak zajęte, jak myślałam, jeszcze trochę poleżysz w łóżku i będziesz zupełnie, zupełnie zdrowa — entuzjazm bił z głosu.  
    — Madh'yai, madh'yaimil — wymamrotała Ves; tak się jej wydało grzeczniej. — Aép e'n aen, ys e'n ard, yn e'n en...  
    Sh'aenid, teraz zajęta odmierzaniem dawki leków, potrząsnęła tylko lekko głową.  
    — Nie ma za co. I nie męcz się formalną starszą mową. Rozumiem wspólny, rozumiem północne gwary. A ty nie masz przecież dobrych wspomnień z nami.  
    Dziewczyna drgnęła, szeroko otwarła oczy, spróbowała wstać. Elfka położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, łagodnie, ale stanowczo.  
    — Nie bój się, leż, leż, krzywdę sobie jeszcze zrobisz, nie bój się, nie masz czego, nikt nic nie wie, nikt cię nie szukał – po prostu te dwa dni temu, jak odsypiałaś i gorączkowałaś, bardzo, tak to jest, ciało wie, kiedy sobie może pozwolić... Chłopcy tu byli, żeby cię pilnować, żebym ja spać mogła, ocknęłaś się, trochę, nie do końca. I się ich przestraszyłaś. Mówiłaś w starszej mowie — westchnęła ciężko, odwróciła głowę — wielce... sugerujące rzeczy. Jasne, w pewnym kontekście. Dla kobiet. Dla tych, którzy przeżyli wojnę. — Spróbowała ją wziąć za rękę; Ves pozwoliła. — Ale ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził, tutaj go nie ma. I mogę cię obiecać, że przy mnie nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzi. Tak?  
    A co ty mogłabyś zrobić, przemknęło dziewczynie przez głowę, co w ogóle mogą zrobić dobrzy, kochani ludzie, jak ty? Władza akuszerek i lekarek jest wielka w czasie pokoju, w społecznościach, tam, gdzie chce się troszczyć o los żon, matek, córek, sióstr – lecz władza brutalnej siły zawsze wygra wojną, rozerwie wspólnotę, plwać będzie na łzy, prośby, zaklinania ojców, braci, synów... Sami plwali w Pasach.  
    — Nie wierzysz. — Zielarka zmarszczyła brwi, ścisnęła kobietę za rękę. — Nie mnie kwestionować brak zaufania u tych, którzy przeszli przez... — zawahała się, zrobiła nieokreślony, ogólny gest ręką. — Nie chcę wywoływać złych wspomnień.  
    Skoro wszakże wspomnienia się stały najwyraźniej tajemnicą poliszynela, to równie dobrze można je wypowiedzieć, przynajmniej plotkom, domysłom oraz nocnym masturbacyjnym fantazjom co bardziej rasistowskich elfiątek z obozu się położy kres, uznała Ves. W porywie straceńczej odwagi. Tudzież gniewu. Bardzo niesprawiedliwego gniewu, bo przecież ci tutaj tylko jej pomagali, nawet szowinistyczne odzywki nie padły z ust Sh'aenid – ale dziewczyna jakoś nagle nie dbała. Może z powodu leków i temperatury, nadal nieco otumaniających. Może z powodu tego okropnego bachora.  
    — Przeszli przez – przez co niby? Wielką ciszę, która okrywa wszystkie nie dość szlachetne czyny wielkiej i dumnej, i ach-tak-bardzo-lepszej rasy? To jest ta cisza? Czy może jakieś inne ładne określenie? Wyzysk seksualny, to kiedyś słyszałam. Opresja erotyczna. Los gorszy od śmierci — parsknęła śmiechem. — A to akurat prawda. Przeszłam przez pierdolone miesiące jako kurewska niewolnica kurewskiego dowódcy komanda Wiewiórek, który sobie mnie chędożył, jak chciał i kiedy mu przyszła pierdolona ochota, łącznie z chwilą po tym, jak wyrżnął całą moją wioskę. Z moim rodzicami i rodzeństwem włącznie. I oczekiwał jeszcze, że mu wdzięczna będę. To jest, przez co przeszłam, nie żadne machanie dłonią ani... ani coś „jasno sugerującego w pewnym kontekście". Proszę — sarknęła, głośno, donośniej niż chciała — jaśniej mówić chyba nie można?  
    Elfka nie sprawiała wrażenia urażonej. Przybrała za to zmartwioną, głęboko współczującą minę – maskę, takie rzeczy u tej rasy zawsze stanowiły maski, przybierane z uprzejmości lub wymuszone niewolą. Ves wiedziała, bo przez te lata, które teraz, po tym małym wybuchu, nagle postanowiły zapukać do pamięci, przypomnieć, że nadal tam sobie siedzą, że ich nie wymazała, tylko upchnęła pod łóżkiem, przez te wszystkie lata sama się dostosowywała, z niezłym efektem, do kodu oprawców. W głupim, głuchym, ślepym pędzie życia.  
    — Czy... czy chłopcy — spytała po minutach ciszy lekarka, spokojnym tonem — spróbowali ci coś zrobić, tam, w lesie? Cokolwiek?  
    Dziewczyna zamrugała, zaskoczona. Nic chyba z tego, co powiedziała, nie wskazywało, że...  
    — Nie. Zamierzali mnie zostawić, żebym sobie zamarzła — prychnęła, bez urazy nawet — ale mnie nie dotknęli. Chyba by się brzydzili.  
    Zielarka zmrużyła oczy. Wyraz irytacji, znaczy. Jakże uprzejmie.  
    — Porozmawiam z nimi — oznajmiła. — Długo. Surowo. Ale tobie, Vesanna, co ja ci mogę powiedzieć. Przykro mi. Przepraszam. Bardzo mi przykro i bardzo przepraszam. Ani ja, ani nikt tutaj nie życzyłby żadnej kobiecie – nikomu – takiego losu. Nasi przodkowie też by nie życzyli. Aelirenn by nie życzyła. To jest niegodne zachowanie, żadna rozumna istota nie ma prawa tak się zachować, nieważne, co mówią, nikt i nic w naszej kulturze, w naszej historii, im nie daje prawa... Tylko słowa nic nie zmienią ani nic nie dadzą tobie... — westchnęła ciężko, przyłożyła wolną dłoń do czoła. — Tu cię nie spotka krzywda — podjęła po chwili — nigdy i nigdzie cię przy mnie nie spotka krzywda, w samym środku dworu Dol Blathanny nie spotka cię przy mnie krzywda. Mogę ci tyle obiecać – to nie cofnie, ale przy mnie przynajmniej możesz się nie bać.  
    Dziwne, lecz głosie Sh'aenid brzmiała pewność tak wielka, iż Ves jej uwierzyła. Poniekąd. Chociaż to były słowa całkowicie absurdalne, zważywszy na to, że elfy właśnie znowu wypędziły wszystkich ludzi z Doliny Kwiatów i zamknęły dla nich granice, tyle usłyszała jeszcze w dworku zarządcy. Niemniej, Ves jakby uwierzyła, a wraz z poczuciem pewności, bezpieczeństwa przypełzło do niej poczucie winy. Nawet Civean i Yeywidd nie byli w końcu odpowiedzialni za to pomniejsze piekło, które przeżyła lata temu.  
    — To nie twoja wina. Nie powinnam krzyczeć. Przepraszam. Po prostu – to przez ciążę — wyszeptała, przymykając oczy; teraz, po chwilowym przypływie siły, związanym ze złością, jeszcze osłabła. — I chorobę. I ostatnie wypadki. Jestem taka... roztrzęsiona. Przepraszam.  
    — I niby za co? — mruknęła elfka; dziewczyna gotowa byłaby się założyć, że teraz, gdy zasypiała, tamta wróciła do zamkniętego, obojętnego wyrazu twarzy. — Powiedziałaś tylko prawdę. Nie nazwałabym tego „roztrzęsieniem". Nazwałabym „odpowiednimi słowami". Nazwałabym „racją". — Umilkła na chwilę, dopiero, gdy chora nie odpowiadała, podjęła. — Nie wpuszczaliśmy mężczyzn od tamtej nocy do ciebie, jeśli chcesz, możemy tak robić dalej... To w pełni zrozumiałe. Nikt się nie sprzeciwi.  
    Jakie to wszystko miłe, pomyślała Ves, w sumie znacznie milsze niż chłopcy z Pasów i Roche, chociaż oni też byli kochani, ale tutaj przynajmniej nikt nic nie chce, nikt nie każe pamiętać, przypominać sobie wszystkich zasłyszanych strzępków informacji, ćwiczyć starszej mowy...  
    A potem, straszliwie głupio, poczuła taką tęsknotę – do tamtych czasów, do Pasów i Roche'a i może nawet rodzinnej wioski – że, schowawszy głowę w poduszkę, udawszy sen, zaczęła bezgłośnie płakać. Łzy od razu wsiąkały w materiał, ale dziewczyna była przekonana, iż lekarka wie, widzi, uprzejmie milczy.  
       
       
Następnego dnia – czy raczej przy następnym przebudzeniu – czuła głównie skrępowanie wczorajszymi przebojami emocjonalnymi. Zaproponowała, że pomoże w jakiejś drobnej pracy, ale zielarka kategorycznie zabroniła jej wstawać z łóżka.  
    — Sztucznie zbita gorączka nie oznacza, że zapalenie płuc się skończyło — przypomniała. — Cieszę się wszakże, że chcesz do pracy. To dobry znak. Przyniosę ci może książki albo robótkę ręczną dla rozrywki.  
    Prawdę powiedziawszy, Ves było spieszno raczej do zabicia wyrzutów sumienia niż pracy, postanowiła to jednak przemilczeć. Sh'aenid zaczęłaby ani chybi tłumaczyć, jak to nie ma powodów, co byłoby urocze i miłe, więc sprawiłoby, że dziewczyna poczułaby się jeszcze gorzej.  
    — Sama mówiłaś, że przespałam całe pięć dni. Znaleźliście mnie prawie tydzień temu. Już mi lepiej — zaprotestowała.  
    — Tydzień dla ciężkiego wyziębienia, zapalenia płuc – i to jeszcze w ciąży? Zaiste, od groma i ciut czasu — parsknęła elfka. — Poleżysz w łóżku jeszcze drugie tyle. Co najmniej. Jaką chcesz książkę?  
    — Żeby miała dużo obrazków. Dla dzieci — mruknęła Ves, tylko półżartobliwie.  
    Umiała w miarę czytać. Ale w książkach dla dzieci był jakiś niewysłowiony urok, niewinne, okrutne szczęście, prosta, radosna sprawiedliwość, które ściskały za serce. One albo wspomnienie. W to się nie wierzyło, nawet jako dziecko, to tylko... było ładne. Zwłaszcza z dobrymi obrazkami.  
    Czekała, aż lekarka westchnie ciężko albo zacmoka nad Dh'oine, albo ukryje się za uprzejmą obojętnością. Tamta jednak tylko się rozpromieniła, jakby chęć na czytanie dziecinnych powiastek była najlepszą oznaką zdrowienia pod słońcem.  
       
       
Książki, która Ves przyniesiono po południu, były fantastyczne. We wspólnym, z czarno-białymi drzeworytami. Wspaniałej jakości, odtwarzające najdrobniejsze detale, z cieniowaniem tak dobrym, że się futerko zwierząt zdawało ruszać, włosy rozwiewać, gatunek materiału użyty na szaty można było rozpoznać po fakturze. Drewniana podłoga miała nawet widoczne słoje. Małe arcydzieła, jednym słowem.  
    Książki były zbiorami znanych baśni, więc nawet niespecjalnie zwracała uwagę na słowa, już raczej na ozdobne inicjały. Oplecione kwiatami, wpisane w kształty zwierząt i potworów. Albo przedstawiające małe scenki rodzajowe, żniwa, bale, karczmę, pogrzeby, wesela, turnieje. Niektóre nawet drukowane na czerwono, co musiało jeszcze podwyższyć cenę.  
    Potem Sh'aenid doniosła trzy inne. Stare, ręcznie pisane. Dawnymi pismem i w starszej mowie, więc dziewczyna niewiele rozumiała – ale tam dopiero były ilustracje! Wielokolorowe, ozdabiane złotem, niektóre błyszczącym pyłem, sproszkowanym pewnie ze szlachetnych metali, gdzieniegdzie nawet maleńkimi klejnotami. Każda strona tekstu była obramowana, zwykle motywem roślinnym, czasem zwierzęcym. Inicjały przybierały kształty tak fantazyjne, że ani jeden nie powtarzał się w żadnym miejscu dzieła.  
    Same obrazki przedstawiały elfy i inne starsze rasy. Też scenki rodzajowe albo legendarne, jeśli Ves dobrze wnioskowała – postaci były mocno stylizowane, zupełnie inaczej niż w ilustratorstwie ludzkim, oczywiście, więc czasem trudno jej było odgadnąć zwierzę czy pozycję bohatera. Zwłaszcza, gdy dochodziło do czegoś, co miało chyba symbolizować czary lub obrzędy, czy bóstwa, do abstrakcyjnych, geometrycznych, rozetą rozchodzących się figur, ciężkich od złota, błyszczącego proszku, klejnotów.  
    Dziewczyna przesiedziała nad tymi trzema, wcale nie tak wielkimi, tomami cały dzień, wieczór, pół nocy i dopiero kategoryczny nakaz zielarki, połączony ze zdmuchnięciem świecy, zmusił ją do snu.  
       
       
Następny dzień też spędziła nad książkami, skacząc od rycin do ręcznych ilustracji, uradowana jak dziecko. Naprawdę szczęśliwa, stwierdzała za zdumieniem. Zupełnie jakby ten daleki, nieprawdziwy, zaklęty świat kolorów wracał jej siły. Nadal nie miała pojęcia, o czym te elfie opowieści są, nie chciała też zawracać innym głowy pytaniem, wyobrażała sobie tylko, mniej więcej dopasowując, przygody tych istot z obrazków, mieszając ludzkie, ludowe powiastki z całym tym wykwintem. Księżniczki, dzielni Jasiowie, dobrzy królowie, rycerze, prości żołnierze, odważne i sprytne karczmarki, wszystko to jakoś zaludniło świat szczupłych, długich, zblakłych nieco postaci z obcych kart. Pewnie z niewielką pomocą gorączki, ułatwiającej najdziksze pomysły.  
    Po jakimś czasie Ves wymyśliła nawet imiona dla tych wszystkich bohaterów i stworzeń – niektórzy się nawet przewijali, jeśli dobrze rozumiała, na więcej niż jednej ilustracji – dopasowała im role, bawiła się historiami, splątywała ścieżki. To było tak odległe, że nie przypominało, inaczej niż ryciny, w których dziewczyna mogła niekiedy dostrzec coś nieprzyjemnie znajomego, kogoś, kto wyglądał nieco jak Roche albo Fenn, albo wujek Truk z jej wioski... Nie bardzo podobnego, poprawiała siebie zaraz, to choroba miesza. Ale Roche oraz Pasy, gdzieś nawet Henselt, wskoczyli jej nagle pod powieki, zaludnili nawet dziwaczny, przestylizowany świat ręcznych ilustracji. Wieszali te śliczne, odziane w złote postaci.  
    — Temperatura podskoczyła — rozległ się trzeźwy głos elfki. — Weźmiesz podwójną dawkę lekarstwa dzisiaj.  
    Ves otworzyła oczy. No tak, zasnęła przy „lekturze". Już ciemno na dworze.  
    — To miłe, że ci się książki podobają — stwierdziła łagodnie Sh'aenid. — Nawet nasze. Myślałam, że cię może znudzą, bo to stare pismo. Niewielu młodych, nawet Aen Seidhe, potrafi je odczytać. Przestało być używane... bardzo dawno, według waszych miar.  
    Dziewczynie zrobiło się głupio, sama nie wiedziała, czemu. Chyba ciągle z powodu niedawnego wybuchu – każda czułość, każda uprzejmość jej ciążyła od tamtego czasu.  
    — Ilustracje są piękne — odpowiedziała.  
    Słowa brzmiały zupełnie nie dość, nie dość barwnie, nie dość ślicznie, nie oddawały zachwytu. Ale lekarka chyba zrozumiała, bo nagle w jej oczach zapłonęła duma, którą Ves oceniała jako szczerą, nieodegraną.  
    Zaraz jednak emocja zgasła, a zielarka nagłą, gorączkową krzątaniną przy medykamentach próbowała ją chyba ukryć.  
    — Och, to stare rzeczy, z dawnego świata — oznajmiła nieuważnie, przez ramię. — Kiedyś ceniono rzemiosło, nie to, co dzisiaj, raz zrobiona rzecz mogła przetrwać wieki, a przy tym zawsze była pełna wdzięku, po prostu ładna, nie to, co dzisiejsze, bez krztyny gustu i nie mówię tu o kwestiach rasowych, pokoleniowych raczej... Ale! pewnie zawsze słyszysz takie narzekania od starych ludzi. — Teraz odwróciła głowę, posłała chorej uśmiech.  
    Dziewczyna odpowiedziała uniesieniem warg. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, wypełniona stukaniem moździerza, trzaskiem pojemniczków, szumem przelewanych mikstur. Potem milczenie się przedłużyło na cały wieczorny obrządek leczniczy – i wreszcie elfka je przerwała:  
    — Mogę ci opowiedzieć, o czym są te historie, jeśli chcesz. Przynajmniej niektóre. Interesują cię jakieś szczególnie? — dodała.  
    Zwykłym, konwersacyjnym tonem. Jednak Ves wahanie tamtej oraz lata w niewoli podpowiedziały, że ta propozycja musiała być trudna. Wraz z tą wiedzą nadpłynęło przypomnienie – elfy uważały olbrzymią część swojej kultury za świętą, zamkniętą. Czyli może nawet pokazanie jej ilustracji stanowiło wielkie odstępstwo.  
    Co właściwie, myślała dziewczyna, coraz jaśniej, bo gorączka opadała szybko, ona powiedziała? Że młodzież tego pisma nie umie czytać. Ha, to te wszystkie durne, aroganckie wiewiórcze skurwysyny, które wieszaliśmy, patrzyłyby na to, jak ja, też nic nie rozumiały, też musiały zgadywać... Pewnie nawet w rękach takich książek nie miały. Ten chuj, który ją więził, też przeglądałby tylko obrazki i nic, nic nie rozumiał, patrzyłby na te ich chędożone dziedzictwo kulturowe, na tę ich pierdoloną tożsamość, w imię której mordował i gwałcił, i nic, nic by nie rozumiał. Przeglądałby obrazki. Jak dziecko. Jak Dh'oine.  
    Zaczęła się śmiać, trochę może histerycznie, ale za to na pewno szczerze. Równocześnie próbowała wykonać jakiś gest, który uspokoiłby lekarkę, która już się ku niej rzuciła, zaniepokojona reakcją.  
    Roche, dotarło do Ves między falami chichotu a spazmatycznym łapaniem powietrza, jak odprysk dawnego, metodycznego myślenia, uznałby to za świetny sposób na przesłuchania, zaraz kazałby sobie taką książkę sprawić, zrobić kopie, pewnie nawet znalazłaby uczonego, który by mu ją przetłumaczył, żeby móc bardziej więźniów dobijać.  
    Dziewczyna stwierdziła, z rodzajem zaskoczenia, że jej z kolei to zwisa. I powiewa. Nawet chęci zemsty w niej nie było, tamten konkretny skurwiel w końcu już nie żył. Wiewiórki się mordowało, jak każdych bandytów, w Pasach była szczęśliwa, miała miejsce, ludzi, którzy zastąpili rodzinę – ale jakoś to, czy bandyta zawiśnie złamany, skomląc, czy z „Niech żyje wolność" na ustach, różnicy jej nie robiło. Jasne, lepiej, żeby gadał, tylko zwykle i tak nie gadali; Roche, mówiono, jest w te klocki dobry, a jemu ponad połowa złapanych bez słowa na tamten świat odchodziła. Inna rzecz, że przy większości nie było też sensu się bardzo starać, skupiano się raczej na dowódcach.  
    Ves to było, zrozumiała teraz, powoli uspokajając paroksyzmy śmiechu, kompletnie, totalnie, kurewsko obojętne. Gadali, nie gadali, wygrana, przegrana Temerii, wsio rawno. Temeria to było słowo, owszem, wygodne, owszem, przynależność, owszem, rywalizowali z oddziałami z innych krajów, urządzali konkursy w piciu i śmiali się, że to dla chwały kraju, ale nie było w tym prawdziwego przywiązania. Ojczyzna to ludzie, nie kawałek ziemi, nie dynastia. Temeria jej zwisała, Pasy jej obojętne nie były. Jaka szkoda, że tu się z dowódcą różnili.  
    — Już dobrze — szepnęła, ledwo łapiąc powietrze, gdy chichot wreszcie ustał. — Nie wiem... Wymyśliłam już sobie historie i nie wiem, czy chcę znać prawdziwe. To znaczy, dziękuję bardzo, madh'yaimil, madh'yai, madh'yai, ale to będzie takie... dziwne, poznać prawdziwe wersje. Te moje jakby stracą urok. To pewnie strasznie niewdzięcznie brzmi, przepraszam...  
    — Nie, czemu? — Elfka trzymała jej dłoń na ramieniu, nadal pokazując, że jest niespokojna, chociaż pokrywała to równocześnie czułym uśmiechem. — To raczej zrozumiałe. Te opowieści niewiele się zresztą strukturalnie różnią od waszych. Ta sama materia życia. Inne imiona. — Odrzuciła kosmyk włosów, który uciekł jej z koka, za ucho, jakby tym gestem kończyła temat. — Gdybyś kiedykolwiek chciała jednak się czegoś dowiedzieć, to po prostu pytaj.  
    Uśmiech rozjaśnił jej w końcu oczy, powoli, torując sobie drogę od ust, poprzez tę niesamowicie napiętą skórę na policzkach, aż do czoła. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, ile w tym gry, ile szczerej ulgi, ile przywiązania, ile dobrotliwości przynależnej zawodowi – albo charakterowi może. Nie była pewna, ale lepiej się jej zasypiało, gdy go widziała obok, gdy tamta, pracując, cicho nuciła, elfie i ludzkie piosenki, kołysanki, romanse, ludowe przyśpiewki. Niektóre nawet z Temerii.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skoro ktoś, kto czyta, ma urodziny, to część nadprogramowa, proszę. Znaczy, programowa, ale o dwa dni za wczesna. I wyjątkowo długa. I pierwszy kawałek można przelecieć wzrokiem, bo to znów pornografia (mniej emocjonalna, bardziej, powiedzmy, polityczna) dla mnie. I różne aluzje literacko-teoretyczne. Dla mnie. W ramach easter eggów, zabawy autorka z samym sobą, jak zwał, tak zwał. Dla reszty świata pewnie znacznie mniej zabawne, więc reszta świata musi mi uwierzyć, że jak cały ten fik jest crackiem (moim crackiem), tak ta część już wyjątkowo. Intermezzo, jednym słowem.
> 
> Wszystkiego najlepszego!

To się, panie dzieju, zrobiła sprawa całkiem polityczna. Okropna. Dawniej rach-ciach, tylko klient pieniądze odliczył i wzór wskazał, już go na fotel czy leżankę i robiliśmy. Jak prawdziwi artyści. Zresztą, z nas są prawdziwi artyści, bardziej nawet niż z malarzy czy rzeźbiarzy, bo przecież nasza robota delikatniejsza, skórę pod uwagę brać musimy, wygląd klienta. Wszystko. I to na lata zostaje, zmienia się z czasem, nie, jak te ich dzieła, nieruchome, z życia wyjęte. Nasza praca to samo życie, panie dzieju. Samo życie. I tym bardziej żal, że i do nas cenzura przyszła, że mroczne czasy podejrzeń i donosów, i przesłuchań, ogólnie, wtryniania się profanów w święte sztuki misteria, nastały. Od szpicli się po zakładach zaroiło, ufać sobie mistrzowie przestali, a pomocnikom to w ogóle. Bo wie pan, panie dzieju, za wszystko można było wpaść. Za nie taki obrazek, że niby symboliczny, że, ja wiem, liście to las, a las to partyzantka od razu. Albo że niby nieludzki wzór przypomina, a co, ja się pana pytam, elfiego wzoru nie przypomina, jak to od nich nasza sztuka pochodzi? Obrazki więc nam sprawdzali, że napisy, to wiadome, a jakich się umieli kodów w prostym „Kocham Elkę" doczytać, to poeta by tyle nie znalazł. Obrazki, napisy, ale jeszcze klienci, bo cokolwiek, cokolwiek, powiadam, elf by sobie zrobił, to zaraz podejrzane. Choćby to hymn ku chwale dynastii był. Zaraz się czepiali, że ironiczne.  
     _Wodospad żywych kolorów_ , wywiad-rzeka z Rejmundem Vivekiem (prawdziwe imię: Radek Wicko), mistrzem tatuażu  
       
       
W Vergen, opiewał później te zimowe dni Jaskier, aż buzowało od entuzjazmu obywateli, od wielkich emocji i gorących uczuć. Tu, trzeba oddać, bard nie koloryzował ni trochę. Rzeczywiście, buzowało od szczerych uczuć, które trudniej już było rozładowywać spacerami, siłą więc rzeczy piętrzyły się na małym (poeta rzekłby: przytulnym) vergeńskim metrażu. A w małym garnku mleko kipi, jak mawiają, zdaniem Jaskra, proste kobiety. Kipiało tedy. Zwłaszcza na dworze.  
       
       
    — Masz podobno wolierę u siebie?  
    Stwierdzić, że pytanie Roche'a zaskoczyło Iorwetha, to nic nie stwierdzić zgoła.  
    — Tak. I?  
    — Mogę zobaczyć?  
    Zdecydowanie podejrzane. Agent żadnych wielkich wspomnień z lasem chyba nie miał.  
    — Oczekiwanie manier od karaluchów jest oczywiście daremne i naiwne...  
    — Proszę. — Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.  
    Niezwykle ugodowe to-to dzisiaj. Niepokój elfa tylko wzrósł.  
    — Ty w ogóle rozróżniasz gatunki ptaków? — spytał sarkastycznie watażka.  
    — Taaaa — mężczyzna przeciągnął głoski, straszliwie irytujące, bo pułkownik by przysiągł, że robi to z cieniem parodii akcentu starszej mowy. — Niektóre.  
    — Brawo. — Pułkownik zaklaskał. — Sowę od wróbla? Gołębia od kury?  
    — Nawet jastrzębia od czapli. Pokażesz mi?  
    Do woliery dało się dojść od strony korytarza, z ominięciem sypialni i gabinetu, prywatnej części pokojów. Może więc tak, może to nic nie zaszkodzi. Może głupie, barbarzyńskie Dh'oine chciało po prostu sobie obejrzeć ptaki. Jak dziecko w ZOO.  
    Rasizm nie przyniósł spodziewanego ukojenia, zaraz za nim podążyło bowiem wspomnienie – a jak nazwać tego, kto się daje prawie złapać dziecku, kto w zasadzce dziecka traci cały odział?  
    — Czy ty mi cytujesz tę marną sztukę z Wyzimy? — spytał, przechodząc w kierunku drzwi; niechże Dh'oine ma, skoro chce.  
    — Wcale nie była marna — zaprotestował Roche, niemal z pasją. — Największy przebój ostatnich paru lat...  
    — Schlebiająca najniższym gustom, znaczy. Najniższym gustom najniższej rasy. To mówi samo za siebie.  
    Klucz zgrzytnął z zamku, świergot ptaków wypełnił powietrze, zagłuszając skrzypienie drzwi.  
    — To jest świetna sztuka — oznajmił agent z urazą, kiedy zwierzątka – fruwające zwierzątka – nieco przycichły albo oni się przyzwyczaili do hałasu. — Świetna. Byłem na niej sam nie wiem, ile razy. Cała stolica ją uwielbia. Krew, spiski, zawiedziona miłość, a na końcu wszyscy giną w doskonale wyreżyserowanym pojedynku. I powinieneś widzieć te efekty specjalne przy duchu ojca, niesamowite po prostu. Trup się ściele gęsto, intryga jest, seks jest, humor jest, nawet trochę makabry się trafiło, bo sceny cmentarne, arystokracji utarto nosa, aluzjami do skandali dworskich rzecz naszpikowano, autor w rzyć nikomu nie właził – czego ty jeszcze chciałbyś od sztuki? I gdzieś ty ją w ogóle widział?  
    — Czytałem. Trupę teatralną złapaliśmy w jednym siole... Aktorzy sporo plotek znają, szpiegują, więc ich przepytaliśmy.  
    — Aktorzy przeżyli?  
    Ależ doprawdy. Iorweth westchnął:  
    — W trakcie pacyfikacji Mahaka...  
    — Pytanie było głupie, fakt. Wróćmy do sztuki. Przepytywaliście aktorów...  
    — ...a to trochę trwało, więc przeczytałem w międzyczasie, co tam mieli z nowości.  
    — Sztuk się nie czyta — prychnął pobłażliwie mężczyzna, zapominając o ptakach — tylko ogląda. Na pomysł czytania teatru to mogły wpaść tylko elfy i odcięci od kultury, barbarzyńscy partyzanci. — Wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał, że rozmówca się zakrztusi albo oburzy, wobec czego rzeczony się od powyższych wstrzymał. — Przecież to zawsze nudne na papierze...  
    — Można ocenić większość elementów samej sztuki, nie wystawienia. Sztuka jest bardzo marna. Kompozycyjnie się rozłazi – po co tam w ogóle ten epizod z aktorami i teatrem w teatrze jest? Pusta sztuczka formalna, napisane tylko, by środowisku sprawić przyjemność, zbędna komplikacja, niczemu ta autoteliczność nie służy, fabuły nie ubogaca.  
    Człowiek, sądząc z gestu dłonią, zamierzał się chyba wtrącić, ale pułkownik, porwany falą krytyki, nie dał mu dojść do słowa. Dawno już nie narzekał na upadek kultury:  
    — Sztucznie rozciągnięto czas działania księcia, który zamiast przystąpić do czynu, co chwilę sobie znajduje wymówki czy raczej autor mu znajduje, byleby sztuka trwała i można było dać zarobić aktorom. Wiele postaci istnieje z tego samego powodu, bo znów: nic nie wnoszą. Grabarze, na przykład. Niech będzie, że jakiś koloryt, komentarz społeczny – jeno marnej jakości, przebrzmiałe idee, nic nowego, ot, marudzenie, że ich klasa wyższa uciska. Największym błędem wszakże jest brak motywacji u głównych bohaterów. Pobocznych też. Oni nie mają żadnego powodu, by działać, jak działają, innego niż to, że autorowi wygodnie. Tam żadnej spójności nie ma! Scena się ze sceną nie wiąże ani jedna z drugiej nie wynika. Do tego rzecz jest tylko przeróbką dawnej krasnoludzkiej legendy, zupełnie bezsensowną, bo to, co tam było rozsądne i spójne – książę musi udawać szaleństwo, bo jest dzieckiem i inaczej go zabiją – tutaj niczemu nie służy. Kompozycji brak, motywacji brak, tam po prostu jeden chaos jest.  
    Roche wyglądał, jakby chciał go poklepać po głowie.  
    — Tak się kończy czytanie sztuk — zawyrokował jednak tylko. — Zamiast się skupiać na tym, że śliczna aktorka zadziera spódnicę, pokazując nogi i tyłeczek, szaty rozdziera niemal do pępka w scenie szaleństwa, to ty się zastanawiasz, czym to jest uzasadnione. Szlag z motywacją bohaterów, Luiza Ferriczanka z zadartą spódnicą i obnażonym dekoltem to jest uzasadnienie wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, łącznie z bólem naszej na tym padole łez egzystencyji. A ty, naprawdę, jak Triss.  
    Merigold niby się w czymś z nim zgadzała? Przez te kilka tygodni, które Geralt spędził z nią w Vergen, szykując się do podróży, zwykle jedynie wykpiwała wszystkie fundamenty rzeczpospolitej, zabraniała wiedźminowi pić, absorbowała sobą nie tylko jego, ale i pół miasta – kłótnie i pogodzenia ludzkich kochanków bywają głośne tudzież wulgarnie sugestywne, a komentarze krasnoludów jeszcze gorsze – dopytywała o Filippę, obmawiała królów, wyciągała informacje polityczne, próbowała doradzać Radzie, z pewnością knuła spiski. Do tego co jakiś czas, niby to z troski, marudziła Iorwethowi, że ten za dużo beta-karotenu spożywa i niedługo się zrobi pomarańczowy.  
    W skrócie rzecz ujmując, Iorweth zdążył, całkowicie stereotypowo, znienawidzić partnerkę stworzenia, które uznał za coś jakby na kształt poniekąd przyjaciela. Kolegi. Zaufanego znajomego.  
    — Co takiego powiedziała? — spytał, skrywając niechęć.  
    — Że sztuka uwłacza godności kobiet, bo bohaterki nie działają same z siebie, tylko ze względu na mężczyzn, że są tylko trofeami, że są jednowymiarowe i ten jeden wymiar to akurat ich relacja do mężczyzn... Geralt to uważał za bzdury i ja też, bo Victor von Liberstadt tam gra z Marianem Wiencpolem. Obaj przystojni. Szacowne damy piszczą na tym przedstawieniu i sprośne uwagi rzucają, zwłaszcza w scenach pojedynku, jak panowie rozdzierają sobie koszule.  
    — To Triss mówiła o społecznym wydźwięku. Ja tylko o formie. Że autor jest rasistą, to nawet nie wspominałem — stwierdził wyniośle Iorweth. — Jedyne małżeństwo wielorasowe u niego kończy się oczywiście tym, że aroganccy, szowinistyczni Aen Seidhe, nie mogąc znieść tego związku, podpuszczają Dh'oine, by zabiło żonę – oczywiście niewinnie, bo może udusiło, ale tylko dlatego, że fałszywy przyjaciel, Seidhe, je zwiódł. Aen Seidhe są tam zresztą tak tchórzliwi, że owo Dh'oine musi za nich wojny wygrywać...  
    — Ty wypominasz innym szowinizm? — Agent teatralnie przetarł sobie uszy. — Pamiętam chędożone ulotki Wiewiórek, nazywające małżeństwa wielorasowe zbrodnią.  
    — Nie zbrodnią, a polityczną głupotą i działaniem na szkodę rasy. I nie ja je pisałem. Zawsze je uważałem za błędne, bo zrażające do nas mieszane małżeństwa, dzieci z nich, elfie kobiety w ogóle, wielu innych...  
    Iorweth zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi defensywnie, jakby się tłumaczył. A do tego nie wolno było dopuścić – tylko chyba jednak było już za późno.  
    — A myślałem, że ze względu na piękno miłości — zakpił mężczyzna, przenosząc wreszcie, przynajmniej pozornie, uwagę na ptaki, odwracając głowę od watażki. — Do szlachetnych Smokobójczyń, na przykład. Tak czy siak, miło, żeś chociaż tego szczytu hipokryzji w życiu nie zdobył.  
    Smokobójczyni, pomyślał sardonicznie pułkownik; ona nie ma nic, nic wspólnego z waszą podłą, zgniłą, kradnącą nawet nasze opowieści rasą ani draniami, którzy mogliby podnosić rękę na te cudowne zwierzęta. Co właśnie gwarantuje Saskii szlachetność i pozwala widzieć was w świetle na tyle idealistycznym, by nie chcieć zamordować was wszystkich, co do najmniejszego dziecka w kołysce. Ale tego nie można było powiedzieć.  
    — Ani bloede słowa na jej temat — warknął za to. — Nie waż się.  
    — Wróćmy do sztuki, więc — wyjątkowo łatwo się zgodził Roche. — Jakby sytuacja była odwrotna, elf dusił ludzką kobietę, to przypadkiem nie powiedziałbyś, że rzecz przedstawia elfy jako morderców, działających tylko za namową ludzi, więc biernych i pokonanych – rasizm! A jak pisać tylko o ludziach, to się pomija nieludzi, więc też: rasizm. Jak się pisze tylko o nieludziach, to się sugeruje getta, więc: rasizm. Co to za ptak?  
    Dobrzy śledczy bardzo łatwo rozbierają myślenie wszelkich istot, znajdują schematy, po czym wywracają je na nice. Niestety, w fachu wyuczonym Roche był akurat niezły, westchnął w duchu Iorweth, nawet jeśli na sztuce czy ornitologii się ni trochę nie znał.  
    — Jarząbek. Chodzi o wykonanie, sposób przedstawienia, nie prosty schemat fabularny. — Po co ja się w ogóle męczę i tłumaczę, pomyślał z irytacją watażka. — Nie wątpię, że Dh'oine zdołałoby każdą opowieść, którą ukradnie, przedstawić rasistowsko, zważywszy na to, co zrobiliście z historią Lary...  
    — Szlag by... Musisz zaczynać? Jarząbek. Bardzo ładny. A to brązowe?  
    „Brązowe", prychał w myśli watażka, szalenie precyzyjna informacja, mamy zimę, większość ptaków jest brązowa albo bura. Na szczęście mężczyzna wskazał też nieelegancko stworzonko palcem. Mniej więcej. Bardziej kierunek. Pod którym, na piasku, wysokiej, specjalnie posianej na cieniutkiej warstwie gleby trawie, wśród uschłych konarów, pełniących funkcję zabawek, podskakiwało, dreptało lub podfruwało dobre pięć różnych gatunków. Szczęściem dwa raczej czarne, o tyle, o ile można ufać wyczuciu kolorystycznemu Dh'oine, wśród pozostałych jednym była zaś czajka. Po pierwsze, czarno-biała, po drugie, czajkę to chyba każdy by rozpoznał, co pozostawiało...  
    — Po lewej, te... bardziej brązowe, to para kulonów. Po prawej, pojedynczy, to mornel. Ten z białym pasmem z boku głowy, nad okiem, widzisz? I z białym dołem brzucha.  
    — Widzę — burknął agent. — Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka. Kulon. Mornel. Dobrze. Tamto to czyżyk — dodał z cieniem tryumfu. — A w klatce obok dzierzba.  
    To wszystko zaczynało wkraczać w terytoria szaleństwa, uznał pułkownik. Siedział sobie z Roche'em, rozmawiali o sztuce i ornitologii, gdyby ich kto magicznie podsłuchiwał, prawdopodobnie wzywałby już kryptografów. Może słusznie, bo w to, że dowódca Pasów, choćby były, naprawdę ma ochotę po prostu spędzać czas z bohaterem elfiej partyzantki – albo nadrobić zaległości w biologii – jakoś tak trudno się wierzyło.  
    — Elfy to się jednak znają na przyrodzie — mruknął Vernon z czymś na kształt pełnego podziwu rozbawienia.  
    Iorweth ten ton znał. Oznaczał coś w stylu „znacie się na głupotkach, poezji, ptaszkach, nieżyciowych igraszkach, gdzie wam do władzy albo polityki, siedźcie po rezerwatach, przyjmujcie pomoc humanitarną i piszcie śliczne wiersze, przymierając głodem, jak to wypada poetom".  
    — Aen Seidhe tak samo, jak Dh'oinne, się znają na różnych rzeczach, zależnie od jednostki — oznajmił z irytacją pułkownik. — Ja rozróżniam ptactwo, owszem. Bo się wychowałem na wsi.  
    — Mhm. I dekady mordowałeś po lasach. Nazywasz ptaki jakoś? — dopytywał tymczasem mężczyzna, naraz niby całkiem zajęty zwierzętami, rozbawiony ich beztroską.  
    — Żadnego „Vernon". I żadnego „Roche". Nawet od „Foltesta" się wstrzymałem — poinformował tonem wielkiej łaski Iorweth.  
    Pomijając, w przypływie wielkoduszności, iż raczej o szacunek wobec ptaków mu chodziło, na porównanie z karaluchami te urocze istotki nie zasługiwały.  
    Uraza przemknęła przez twarz agenta, zaraz za nią stłumiony tak niedbale, że aż ostentacyjny, ciąg najgorszych przekleństw. Najwyraźniej fakt, że na swojego charta nilfgaardzkiego watażka wołał „Roche", jednak mężczyznę bolał. Poniekąd bardzo dobrze, aczkolwiek cel był zupełnie inny i pułkownik ubolewał niekiedy, że tamten nie rozumie. Honorowy, honorowany wróg chyba powinien.  
    Aczkolwiek przyjemność kontroli, zemsty, przyjemność upokarzania innych, och, to też było wiele warte. Może nawet właśnie ta przyjemność przeważyła pod Flotsam, nie słowa Geralta czy szacunek dla zdolności stworzenia.  
    Pułkownik oczekiwał awantury, tak właściwie. Dh'oinne nie słynęły z samokontroli, to konkretne już w ogóle. Roche jednak, ukoiwszy duszę małym wybuchem gniewu, tylko się przyglądał to gospodarzowi, to klatkom. Nawet z całkiem zadumanym wyrazem twarzy. Który pewnie był odgrywany. Na pewno nawet. I Iorweth wiedział, że nie powinien wpadać w tak prostą pułapkę, tylko – tylko był ciekawy. Agent go zwykle trochę bawił, trochę irytował, najbardziej właśnie ciekawił. On albo ten śmieszny, pokrętny obraz siebie w cudzych oczach, jaki elf mógł wydobyć. Pieśni mówiły w końcu, że wrogowie to najlepsze lustra.  
    Nawet nie tyle ciekawi, myślał elf, kapitulując powoli przed tą mętną emocją, ile zmusza do ciekawości, jak te resztki zębów, które się właściwie jedynie po to dotyka językiem, by bolało.  
    — Nad czym myślisz? — spytał wreszcie; z idealnie, jak ocenił, odegraną obojętnością.  
    Która nic nie zmieni, bo gdyby naprawdę go nie obchodziło, to by nie zapytał.  
    — Próbuję zrozumieć — odparł uprzejmie mężczyzna; uroczo nic niemówiąca odpowiedź; rozwinął jednak, po chwili ciszy. — Ciebie. I twoją chęd... i waszą rasę.  
    Czemu, byłoby pytaniem odruchowym. Tudzież głupim, uznał po chwili watażka, bardzo głupim, bo akurat odpowiedź była oczywista.  
    — Jakieś efekty? — spytał więc, z powątpiewaniem bardzo drwiącym.  
    — Dużo pytań. Czy trafnych – tego nigdy się nie wie, nim się nie sprawdzi. — Po twarzy agentowi błąkał się uśmiech, co do którego Iorweth był irytująco pewien, że wynika z jaśnienia wewnętrznym sekretem klasy przesłuchujących oprawców.  
    Pułkownik znów wstrzymał język, spróbował wstrzymać również ciekawość. Tym razem Roche mu ułatwił, pytając nagle, czy ptaki są oswojone, czy się dadzą brać w ręce, a skoro elf potwierdził, prosząc, nawet w miarę grzecznie, posłusznie sięgając po ziarno, a potem, gdy akurat malutki, ruchliwy szpak się skusił i przysiadł mu na dłoni, delikatnie głaszcząc po piórach.  
    Watażka lubił tego akurat ptaszka. Młodziutkie to było, już urodzone w hodowli, podfruwało, ledwie otworzyłeś klatkę, zupełnie się nie bało. No i dostał stworzonko od Saskii. Maleńkie jeszcze, prawie pisklę wówczas. Teraz tamten zjadał ostatnie okruszki z palców agenta, świergotał radośnie. Mężczyzna przeleciał dłonią po łebku, na moment zamknął w ręku – i coś w ruchu, tempo albo nacisk, albo może tylko wspomnienie, miraż, spowodowało, że pułkownik uświadomił sobie, z przeraźliwą ostrością (śledztwa, więzienie, areszty, lekarze i czarodzieje, prawnicy, fałszywi współwięźniowie, kapusie, ci wszyscy rzekomo po jego stronie, nawet nie zawsze Dh'oinne, całkiem często nieludzie, Aen Seidhe też, nawet nie miał siły mieć do nich pretensji, to raczej ćmiło, bo przecież nie bolało), całość sytuacji...  
    — Nie rób mu – nie zabijaj go tylko dlatego, że go lubię — prosił; tamten był w Vergen na jego łasce, lecz jednak prosił, odruch, wracający gwałtownie jak powódź.  
    Chociaż i tak stał za daleko, jeśliby Roche zechciał – akurat to – wystarczyłoby, by zamknął dłoń, jakie to proste, jakie to łagodne, bo mógłby to zrobić łagodnie (przy czarach albo otwieraniu ran, albo zakażaniu, zawsze ciepłym, miłym głosem, niekiedy z ręką przeczesującą włosy, „to będzie bardzo, bardzo bolało, głuptasie, ale to tylko, żebyś się już dłużej nie wygłupiał, przecież wszystko już i tak ustalone, wszystko nam powiedzieli, mamy wszyściuchne informacje – mówiłam, że będzie bolało, widzisz, ja ci nigdy nie kłamię – to nic nie zmieni, że powiesz, tylko tobie umożliwi wyjście, parę głupich zdań, a przyjdzie amnestia albo łaska króla, nic wielkiego – no, widzisz, jak ładnie wytrzymałeś? teraz przestanie boleć, już zaraz, obiecuję – taki z ciebie dzielny dzieciak, taki młody, ratuj siebie, głuptasie, ja cię przecież tak lubię, głupio w moim zawodzie, serce się mi kraje...", najgorzej było z lekarkami i uzdrowicielkami wszelkiej maści, bo matka pachniała podobnie, podobnie modulowała głos, jak już nieźle majaczył od eliksirów, chorób i bólu, to tak bardzo myliło).  
    — Ta, przez chwilę chciałem, instynktownie, ale potem sobie przypomniałem, że tym razem nie muszę — rzuciło Dh'oine.  
    Żartobliwym tonem. Ale przyglądało się elfowi uważnie, lekkim gestem kierując szpaka z powrotem do klatki. Zamykając starannie drzwiczki, otrzepując palce z okruchów, poprawiając rękawiczki.  
    — Naderwał, drań. Odpowiedziałeś mi w sumie na parę pytań — mruknęło i watażka drgnął, przestraszony, wściekły na siebie, głupio, wiedział, głupio, bo podaje kolejne informacje. — Jak się ten nazywa? — spytało, teraz, jak przed chwilą, konwersacyjnie, wskazując na kolejnego ptaka.  
    — Nie wiem — odpowiedział pułkownik szybko, mechanicznie; bez sensu, zdał sobie sprawę ułamki sekundy później, poprawił. — Jemiołuszka. Samica.  
    — Mhm — Odwróciło wzrok od elfa, pomilczało chwilę, potem przeszło gdzieś na prawo. — Wiesz, gdzie jesteś? Bo że pamiętasz, kim jestem, nie mam wątpliwości.  
    Takie głupie pytanie.  
    — Rejon sporny między Kaedwen a Aedirn, Temeria też miałaby chrapkę. Dolina Pontaru. Vergen. Wąwóz, ale las obok — świetna pozycja na obóz była koło wodospadu, niedaleko jeszcze lepsze jaskinie; tego jednak nie powiedział.  
    Tak samo, jak tego, że miasto było dobre do obrony, ale jeśli ktoś by zaszedł od stromizny, to nie mieli szans. Dlatego tam wiecznie stały warty.  
    — Gdyby wiedział, że cię chwyci, to bym nawet o te zwierzaki nie pytał — warknęło za nim, moment później stanęło w polu widzenia. — Mogę cię dotknąć? Chcesz wyjść na dwór? Zawołać Ciarana? Saskię? Kogokolwiek z tej waszej Rzeczpospolitej – pamiętasz Rzeczpospolitą?  
    Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Saskię, Ciarana też. Ba, rozmowa, która doprowadziła do jego nie-dość-obecnego stanu, nagle zaczęła się mu wyjawiać z pamięci. Klarowna. I Dh'oine, wynikało z niej niezbicie, nic specjalnie groźnego nie zrobiło. Nie mogło, nie w tej sytuacji politycznej. On za to mógłby kazać je torturować, kazać je bić, bić długo, potem trzymać za palce, wbijając równocześnie sztylet w podbrzusze, kazać je przypalać, bić znowu, pochylać się z fałszywą troską...  
    — Cokolwiek zrobię, to ci się przecież skojarzy — westchnęło. — Ale, u licha, mnie niby szanujecie, tak? Więc – pamiętasz, jak się nazywasz? Tyle dobrego. Iorweth – mogę ci przysiąc, choćby w starszej, że ci teraz nie zrobię krzywdy. Zvaere aen me ichaer. Wierzysz mi?  
    Mało ceremonialna ta przysięga była, no, ale była. Obowiązywałaby, gdyby przyjął. I przecież w sumie nie chciał torturować Roche'a, w ogóle niczego w życiu torturować nie chciał. Musiał, owszem, nie raz.  
    — Twój ród? On i tak jest marny. I nie możesz mi zrobić krzywdy — syknął zamiast tego. — Nie tutaj, nie teraz, tyle oddziałów poświęciło życie, żebyśmy wreszcie mieli płachetek ziemi, gdzie nie możecie nas bezkarnie...  
    — O, wróciłeś — stwierdził agent, przez twarz przemknęło mu coś, co wyglądało na autentyczną ulgę. — To świetnie. Mogę wyjść? Mam wyjść? — poprawił po sekundzie.  
    Pułkownikowi teraz to było jednako, wspomnienia minęły, jakby je fala zmyła. „Won" oznaczałoby w tym przypadku słabość, więc machnął ręką, wrócił do ornitologii i dyskusji o sztuce. Najpierw nieco wymuszenie, potem zaskoczyło, gładko. Watażka pomarudził na zdegenerowanie kultury u Dh'oinne – „wy prędzej uznacie dzieło za piękne, bo interesujące, nie za interesujące, bo piękne, wielbiciele kuriozów, traktujecie sztukę jak cyrkowy zbiór kobiet z brodą" – podkreślając przy okazji, że oczywiście chodzi mu o zdegenerowanie przejętej, ukradzionej lub danej przez zdrajców Aen Seidhe, bo sami z siebie ludzie żadnej kultury nie mają, ludzka kultura to mit jest, pokrywający zawłaszczenie. Ordynarną kradzież.  
    Mężczyzna się śmiał. Szczerze, głośno. Gdzieś między parsknięciami dopytując, czy Iorweth w te rasistowskie bzdety naprawdę wierzy, bo on sam z kolei odmawia wiary, że cokolwiek, co się mu wymykało tak długo, ba, w końcu wymknęło ostatecznie, aż tak głupie jest.  
    Znaczy, było, jak zwykle. Miło, w pewien specyficzny sposób. Stabilnie i bezpiecznie, wyjątkowo bezpiecznie, bez żadnych naprawdę bolesnych personalnych wycieczek, bez rozdrapywania ran i wypominania podłości. Na tyle jednak złośliwie, by pułkownik nie odczuł spokoju jako litości – później już, w nocy, wtulając się w Saskię może mocniej niż zwykle, może mocniej zaciskając powieki, szukając ciemności bez powidoków, błysków, halucynacyjek, uprzytomnił sobie, jak wiele to Roche'a musiało kosztować – staranności, co najmniej.  
       
       
Parę dni później Roche opowiedział Iorwethowi, przy okazji uczty, już nieco wypiwszy, że jak był dzieckiem, to znalazł na ulicach kundla, szczeniaka jeszcze, kompletnie do niczego, kulawego, z naderwanym uchem, brzydkiego jak noc, w jakimś burym, ohydnym kolorze.  
    Powinien był, twierdził, zabić i sprzedać na smalec. Sama jego matka to powiedziała i zamierzała zarżnąć bydlę, ale się rzucił, niczym jaki kretyński elfi powstaniec, zabronił, zaczął prosić – do dzisiaj nie wie, dlaczego, bo bezdomnych zwierzaków było w dzielnicy w bród, jakby odczuwał potrzebę się z jakim pobawić, to by sobie na chwilę znalazł – a nie mieli przecież pieniędzy na utrzymanie jeszcze psa, choćby chudego. Ale coś go wzięło wówczas, zamiast kamieniem w łeb przyrżnąć i kasę dostać, to się nagle przywiązał. I matkę w końcu zmiękczył, wiadomo, matka. Powiedziała, że ni skrawka chleba nie da na szkaradztwo, że sam będzie musiał żarcie mu skombinować, więc kombinował, zwykle podkradając albo puszczając zwierzę koło śmietników, tam sobie wyniuchać umiało.  
    Było słabe, nieprzydatne, zamiast szczekać, skamlało. Nie przestawało kuleć. Sierść miało nieprzyjemnie szorstką, od łażenia po śmietnikach zwykle cuchnącą oraz brudną – no ale, agent przyznawał, ludzie w tamtej dzielnicy też nie wonieli różami. Roche co drugie zdanie opowieści wtrącał, jak to nie rozumie, czemu się psiskiem zajął, jaki był wówczas dziecinny i głupi, matka się przecież zaharowywała na śmierć o każdy gówniany miedziak, a za psie truchło coś by im do kieszeni wpadło.  
    Kiedyś na ulicy go znowu banda dzieciaków dopadła. Cóż, nie był już pięciolatkiem, więc się nawet nieźle bronił, ale mieli zdecydowaną przewagę. Poharatał przywódcy gromady wargi, złamał nos, a potem, jak go już trzymali, nawet się ponabijał z krwi, co tamtemu trysnęła, jak babie w trakcie miesiączki. Albo rozdziewiczania i chyba tej metafory użył w ramach obelgi, tylko trochę mniej delikatnie, ale nie będzie powtarzał, nie chce spiczastych uszu sojusznika urazić. No i trafił, bo już wówczas miał talent do kopania ludzi w ich słabości, więc tamten oczywiście go pobił bardzo porządnie, lecz bez honoru, bo cała banda Vernona trzymała.  
    I musiało się tamto tępe bydlę – nie nazwał go nigdy, „psie" albo „bydlę", albo „kretynie" je wołał, bo na „skurwysyna" to nie miało dość godności, więc widzisz, Iorweth, oceniłem cię lepiej niż głupiego kundla – musiało się akurat z jakiejś uliczki, gdzie, jak to psy biedoty, latało, wynurzyć. Musiało raz w swoim żałosnym, nieprzydatnym do niczego, beznadziejnym życiu poczuć zew straceńczej odwagi. Albo po prostu tępe było i ta tępota wreszcie instynkt przetrwania wyłączyła, życie w końcu jakiejś inteligencji i sprytu też wymaga. Tak, tępe raczej.  
    No i skoczyło, głupie bydlę, do kostek tamtego przywódcy, pal sześć, jak mu było, już ziemię gryzie, rzucił „kurwim synem" o raz za dużo... Skoczyło, chociaż, głupie, nie miało połowy zębów, a resztę nieostrą. Idiota, nie pies. Tamci go bez trudu odkopnęli, ale sobie przypomnieli, że przecież Roche się jakby tym kretynem zajmuje. No i oczywiście to przypieczętowało los bydlęcia – przywódca je najpierw podręczył, ślipia wyłupił, łapy przetrącił, uszy przyciął, ogon odciął. Tamto tępe bydlę nawet go porządnie użreć nie umiało, jęczało tylko, skamląc. Reszta bandy potrzymała Vernona, żeby popatrzył i może z dumą powiedzieć, bo teraz, po latach zabijania ludziom i nieludziom na ich oczach nie tylko trzody, nie tylko domowych pupilków, ale i członków rodzin, to ma porównanie, może powiedzieć, że zniósł rzecz bardzo dzielnie, pośmiał się z tamtymi niemal, a generalnie wykazał daleko idącą obojętność – bo miał nadzieję, że tamtym się znudzi wtedy i pójdą, bo zaraz pora obiadowa, a nie warto się na gniew matki z byle powodu narażać – i słusznie miał nadzieję, bo planowali najpierw psu jeszcze łapy poobcinać, jelita wywlec, poprzypalać, różne atrakcje, a tak uznali, że żadna przyjemność, Roche'a tylko jeszcze parę razy walnęli, bydlęciu dali w łeb kamieniem i poszli.  
    Pora obiadowa w końcu była.  
    A bydlę sobie zdychało i musiał je dobić. No, normalnie – żyło jeszcze, bo tamci niestaranni byli, to dobił. Jak, jak. Po prostu. Kamieniem.  
    Tak to. Bydlę nie miało szansy wyżyć, ale jeszcze skamlało i szukało, ślepe, nosem Vernona. Trochę tam siebie pooblizywało, trochę tam jego dłoń, bo miał zakrwawioną, tylko akurat, durne, nie skojarzyło, że to nawet niespecjalnie jego krew, bo na rękach miał raczej cudzą, w każdym razie poszukało go nosem i tym kikutem ogona niby tam machnęło, że się niby cieszy, że Roche'a przy nim siedzi, że żywy. Durne bydlę, naprawdę, bo co on niby miał zrobić, żeby pomóc? Nic nie mógł, dobił tylko, szybko, sprawnie, żeby się nie męczyło. I wrócił do domu, bo też czekał na niego obiad.  
    Tylko się spóźnił, bo co prawda matka podawała później, musiała się wyspać po nocy i wszystko się opóźniało u nich, ale coś go tknęło, idiotyczne coś, wziął truchło psa i pogrzebał. I jak to dzieciak, nie pomyślał logicznie, zamiast pogrzebać, skoro już musiał, na pierwszym lepszym klepisku albo przy śmietnikach czy gnojówce, to polazł pod świątynię, tam był cmentarz ogólny, a nie chciał na tym dla biedoty, nie, nie ma pojęcia czemu, coś go klasowo ugryzło – czy ja dociekam, Iorweth, czemu ci szajba na punkcie rasy odbiła? – w każdym razie, przekradł się przez płot, w tym był dobry, grabarz zresztą był już w sztok pijany, a poza tym Vernon się go nie bał, bo ten chodził czasem do jego matki. No i Roche wlazł do grabarskiej izby, zabrał łopatę i zakopał psa. W świetnej lokalizacji zresztą, trochę je wybierał, nie w żadnej szlacheckiej kaplicy, co prawda, chociaż klucze też na wszelki wypadek grabarzowi świsnął, ale w grobie co najmniej średniej klasy rodu kupieckiego.  
    Klucze i fachową łopatę oddał, z cmentarza zwiał skutecznie, ale się spóźnił na obiad. Matka, która już słyszała, że się znowu bił, trochę się niepokoiła. No, a jak jej wytłumaczył całą sprawę, jak pojęła, że zamiast psa chociaż na tłuszcz sprzedać, to polazł i zakopał, i zmarnował pieniądze, i jeszcze się na sąd za bezczeszczenie zwłok naraził, to tak Roche'owi przetrzepała skórę, że następny tydzień siedzieć nie mógł.  
    — Koniec bajki — mruknął agent, wypijając kolejny kubek – kubek, bo może byli na dworze, ale bez przesady, uczta nie była oficjalna, nikomu się nie chciało bawić w kielichy – okowity. — Doświadczenie się przydało, bo odtąd wiedziałem, że jeśli istotom torturujesz coś bliskiego, a one są obojętne, to często udają. To... wyczucie mi szalenie w robocie pomagało.  
    Elf patrzył na niego z zimną, analityczną ciekawością.  
    — To jest prawdziwa historyjka — zapytał wreszcie — czy ją zmyśliłeś po – po tym ostatnio, u ptaków? Żeby u mnie wywołać poczucie wspólnoty, współczucie, zmniejszyć dystans albo pokazać, że rozumiesz, albo co innego, co tam służby robią.  
    Mężczyzna parsknął pijanym, głośnym śmiechem.  
    — Przecież jeśli ty mi nie ufasz, to czego bym nie powiedział, nie uwierzysz. Powiem, że prawda, uznasz, że się bawię w śledztwo, powiem, że łgałem, uznasz, że nie chcę się przyznać do słabości. Po co pytasz?  
    Watażka zamilkł i Roche, nadal sardonicznie ubawiony, wrócił do picia. Dh'oinne!, myślał pułkownik, tylko tym razem nie umiałby przyporządkować uczucia, które się z tym słowem wiąże. Takie czuło-znużone, jak gdy się macha ręką i mówi „kobiety!" albo „dzieci!", czy raczej pogardliwe, czy gniewne, czy jeszcze inne.  
    Po chwili wszakże, przypomniawszy sobie strzępki wiedzy o ludziach jako takich, nawet nieco, może pod wpływem opowieści, może alkoholu, do dzieciństwa się wróciwszy, podniósł rękę, sam widział, że niepewnie – i nie dziwota, z otchłani lat rzecz przywoływał – po czym, jeszcze niezręczniej, spróbował poklepać agenta po ramieniu. Tak chyba, jeśli nic się w obyczajach nie zmieniło, Dh'oinne się... pocieszały. Wyrażały troskę, zrozumienie i całą resztę. Chyba. Urwał w pół gestu.  
    Po paru sekundach zawieszenia cofnął dłoń. Pal sześć, tak czy inaczej, Roche za dużo już wypił, by rano cokolwiek z tej godziny pamiętać.  
       
       
    — Jak myślicie — jęknął męczeńsko Roche, padając koło południa następnego dnia na kanapę w salonie Armanda — co teraz porabia Talar? Kiedy ja tutaj, dla ojczyzny, ciężkie znoszę katusze?  
    Markiz ocenił stan majora. Na oko wyglądał dobrze. Żadnych rozcięć. Żadnych sińców. Ubranie całe i czyste. Czyli żadnej nowej bójki. Za to wzrok mętny, cienie pod oczyma... Ach. Wczorajsza uczta się dała we znaki. No doprawdy, że też wszyscy naokoło muszą mieć tak słabą głowę. I że też muszą z tym zawsze do niego, Armanda, przybiegać. Jakby samo to, że on przykrych skutków nadużycia nie odczuwał, czyniło go lekarzem, amuletem, czymkolwiek.  
    — Żadne katusze — mruknął więc trzeźwo, odrywając się od książki i ruszając w stronę remedium, zwanego barkiem — Masz tu wikt, opierunek, dach nad głową. Luksusowe warunki. A lud przymiera głodem i łka pod butem okupanta, jak to ujął ostatnio Jaskier – słyszałeś tę jego najnowszą balladę? Nie? To podsłuchaj koniecznie, o Temerii, Anais go namówiła. Będziemy ją śpiewać pokątnie chyba, bo Nilfgaardowi nie w smak... Chociaż, graf mówi, że jak dokonać drobnej korekty dwóch metafor, to może być całkiem o Redanii i Kaedwen, a wtedy jak najbardziej — mówiąc, Armand szykował już powoli medykamenta do walki z dniem poprzednim, to jest, kieliszki i czystą, bo atak jest najlepszą formą obrony. — Ad rem: tobie tutaj dobrze, tylko przesadzasz. A Talar, Talar... Jak go znam, to się świetnie bawi.  
       
       
Skrzynka na korespondencję była mahoniowa, z hebanowym, geometrycznym markietażem, w środku pachniała olejkiem różanym. Wykwintna rzecz. Bardzo niepraktyczna w czasie wojny, bo na milę bijająca wartością, ale Arjan La Valette zawsze uważał, że ludziom jego klasy przystoi rozbuchanie, szaleństwo i wszystko, co niepraktyczne. Racjonalizm był dobry dla mieszczan, pragmatyczne tchórzostwo dla chłopów.  
    W końcu, jeśli ktokolwiek dotrze aż do jego najprywatniejszych rzeczy, to będzie to wiadomą oznaką, że jego odwaga, honor, poświęcenie nic nie dało i przegrali – więc nic im już nie przyjdzie z poufności listów. Skoro tak, to mógł pozwolić sobie na przyjemność posiadania pamiątek (szkatuła była podarkiem od ojca), dobrych, drogich szat, oraz wielkopańskich nawyków. Coś go przy życiu oraz klasowej tożsamości trzymać musi.  
    Talar, oczywiście, tego nie rozumiał. Patrzył na szlachcica, pieczołowicie segregującego korespondencję w odpowiednie przegródki, z drwiącą irytacją.  
    — Baronowa jeszcze nie wydziedziczyła waszej miłości? — spytał sarkastycznie.  
    Właśnie dlatego porządkowanie listów i wszystkie inne rytuały są ważne, pomyślał Arjan, pozwalają zachować całkowity spokój i przyrodzoną godność w sytuacjach, gdy się mierzy z wyniesionym do zaszczytów plebejuszem. By nie rzec gorzej.  
    — Niewiele by to zmieniło. Ludzie są mi lojalni. Nilfgaard czeka na koniec zimy, a ledwie puszczą lody, rusza na Kaedwen — odpowiedział obojętnie.  
    Nie odłożył listu. Nie będzie mu byle mieszczanin zabraniał kontaktów z rodzicą.  
    — Że z dorżnięciem niepozornego szlachetki poczekają do wygranej, sądzisz? Może i tak. Na pewno bym sobie tego kurewsko życzył. Ale równie dobrze mogą pchnąć jakiegoś nadambitnego chuja, by się tobą zajął.  
    — Musieliby pchnąć dobre dziesięć tysięcy ludzi. Henselt nie przepuściłby okazji, zaatakował.  
    — Cała nasza nadzieja w wybitności myśli taktycznej Cesarstwa, więc? To się, kurwa, porobiło na tym świecie, nie uważacie, wasza miłość? Tamerska szlachta pokłada nadzieję w geniuszu Nilfgaardu, a nie swoich królach.  
    Młody baron wolałby chyba, żeby Talar mu po prostu dał wreszcie w twarz. Ale nie, ten śmieszny mały rojalistyczny spisek musiał wypominać mu – jemu, którego armia i zamki były jedynymi, na które tamci mogli liczyć! – bunt wobec Foltesta oraz działania matki w mniej bezpośrednie sposoby. Arjan nie miał nawet jak zaprotestować, przynajmniej póki mieli jego siostrę. Nie był może do małej jakoś szalenie przywiązany, ale to jednak siostra, krew z krwi, dziecko. Zwłaszcza gdy matka, pal sześć, przymuszona czy nie, stanęła po stronie Cesarstwa, co chwilowo oznaczało, że Anais awansowała z roli „miejscami irytującej, najczęściej jednak obojętnej istotki" do „jedynej bliskiej krewnej".  
    No i jednak każde wspomnienie pełnej ulgi radości, którą poczuł, gdy po dobrym roku bez żadnych wieści o losie siostry dostał od niej list – własnoręcznie skreślony – przypominało mu, że trochę miłości w jego stosunku do dzieciaka też było. Nawet jeśli dzieciak wykazywał zupełnie niezrozumiałą sympatię do tej szui, Foltesta. Ale rodzinne spory przyjdzie czas później, jeśli kiedykolwiek.  
    — Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz? — spytał sucho Arjan; z ludźmi niższego stanu trzeba bezpośrednio, ze szpiegami może zwłaszcza. — Żebym przestał przyjmować listy od matki?  
    — Absolutnie nie, zachęcajcie ją, wasza miłość, by pisała, można z tego masę ciekawych informacji wydobyć.  
    Baron poczuł, jak tężeją mu mięśnie szczęki. Zdołał jednak przywołać uprzejmy uśmiech i był z siebie prawie dumny.  
    — Zezwalam wam na dostęp — przypomniał, wyjmując listy ze skrzynki, podając je Talarowi zamaszystym gestem. — Proszę, chcesz coś jeszcze sprawdzić? Nie przepisałeś czego ostatnio? Czy kopie się zgubiły?  
    — Nie robię żadnych chędożonych kopii — oznajmił z urazą szpieg, chwytając papiery. — Jeszcze by w niepowołane ręce wpadły. Zapamiętuję. Ale jasne, dajcie, wasza miłość, można coś nowego dostrzegę, zawsze to prościej pracować na notatkach niż w pamięci. Mogę robić dopiski czy to urazi tkliwe uczucia waszej miłości?  
    Talar był człowiekiem potwornym i przyprawiającym o migrenę, podsumował La Valatte. Po raz setny tego wieczoru. Rzecz irytowała tym bardziej, iż szlachcic wiedział, że ten sam agent, jeśli chciał, potrafił być słodki, uprzejmy, dworny.  
    — Dopisuj, co chcesz. — Arjan wzruszył lekko ramionami. — Nie wiem, po co się w ogóle z tym bawisz, to wszystko i tak dyktowane przez Czarnych, co do słowa...  
    — Nieprawda, wasza miłość — głos Talara złagodniał, co zaniepokoiło arystokratę. — Na przykład wszystkie zapewnienia o miłości do was są całkowicie szczere. Podobnie jak zaniepokojenie waszym i Jej Wysokości losem. Uwierzcie szefowi służb, który zaczynał od białego wywiadu.  
    Barona zakłuło, ścisnęło za gardło. Zaraz przegnał te nastroje precz, jako niegodne, znalazł w sobie zamiast nich gniew – na Talara.  
    — Jeśli sprawdzasz moją lojalność...  
    — Nie. Nie — zapewnił szpieg, znów raczej uprzejmie. — Pokazujecie mi te listy i to mi wystarcza. Więcej w tym rozsądku niż w działaniach Jej Wysokości. Z całym szacunkiem.  
    Anais, z tego, co jej bratu donoszono, te kilka listów od matki, przekazanych przez ambasadora Cesarstwa, natychmiast wrzuciła do ognia. Bez otwierania. Ze względu na pamięć ojca. Młody La Valette obiecywał sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wpadnie na Roche'a, to go zrzuci z najbliższych schodów za to, że nie dopilnował, by mała – nawet dziesięciu lat nie miała, do kroćset! – zachowała jakąś równowagę emocjonalną. Tylko o tym nie było sensu teraz rozmyślać, nic w tej sprawie nie zmieni. Siostra na listowne wzmianki o matce odpowiadała gniewem, pod którym Arjan wyczuwał ból. Nie chciał go przysparzać, więc porzucił temat.  
    — Nie oczekuję od was, że będziecie osądzali własną matkę.  
    A Talar musiał go rozgrzebywać, oczywiście.  
    — Moja matka jest tylko kobietą — oznajmił baron oschle, zimno. — W żałobie po stracie syna. Nie sądzę, by była w stanie, który pozwalałby na sądzenie jej działań.  
    — Bronicie jej honoru niepoczytalnością? — mruknął szpieg z czymś na kształt uznania. — Całkiem słusznie. Większość naszej szlachty o kobietach ma opinię głupszą niż karczmarz-analfabeta, chętnie wam uwierzą.  
    — Nie dbam o naszą zdradziecką szlachtę — prychnął dumnie Arjan. — Nie mają prawa oceniać mojej matki, po tym, co sami zrobili, jak szybko złożyli obcym królom hołdy...  
    — Wyście pierwsi bunt zaczęli. Zapytałbym, co chcieliście na tym ugrać...  
    — Nic. Chodziło o cześć baronowej i pradawne prawa szlacheckie, przez króla już przed wojną łamane, bo tak, Talar, Foltest deptał prawa jeszcze przed wojną, sejmu od dekad nie było, nawet przy nakładaniu podatków, jeszcze przed wojną uczynił Temerię pośmiewiskiem przez swój romans z Addą, a po wojnie, kiedyście zaczęli mu bezmyślnie przyklaskiwać, przestał nawet dbać o pozory...  
    — ...ale – jak właśnie pokazaliście – wy mi nie będziecie w stanie odpowiedzieć. Wam powiedziano „honor, prawa, godność" i już gotowi byliście zginąć, pogrążając przy okazji kraj. Jesteście dziećmi, wasza miłość. Zwiedzionymi przez opowieści o królach, rycerzach i szlachetnych damach. Nie mam wam tego za złe, bo nie jestem aż takim chujem, by mieć innym za złe ich cnoty – po prostu zostaliście wykorzystani. Wasza miłość.  
    — Zdaję sobie sprawę.  
    Arjan z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że właściwie czuje ulgę – nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał po przemowie Talara, lecz z pewnością czegoś gorszego, bardziej bolesnego. Oskarżeń lub najgorszego, wiedzy, wiedzy, po której baron nie mógłby zachować ani strzępka honoru, przynajmniej we własnych oczach, po której należałoby życzyć sobie rychłej śmierci. Prosta prawda, że został użyty jako pionek w grze była na tym tle uprzejmością; do niej już przywykł.  
    — Zdaję sobie sprawę. I chyba dosyć pomaga waszej sprawie moja armia, moje zamki i moje słowo?  
    — Dosyć — potaknął agent, gładząc trzymane papiery. — Aczkolwiek jeśli cudu nie będzie, to do wiosny sami z tym burdelem na głowie zostaniecie. Zima ostra...  
    — ...a szlachta się od was odwróciła i wspiera Addę. Do mnie też wieści dochodzą. Całkiem szybko — satysfakcja biła z głosu arystokraty – głupia, to bo w końcu sojusznicy, zganił sam siebie.  
    Talar nie skomentował jego radości, stwierdził tylko rzeczowo:  
    — Broń, pieniądze, wyżywienie... To może damy radę zabezpieczyć. Potrzebujemy ludzi.  
    — Nie mam więcej. Szlachty nie przekonam. Nie z matką w Nilfgaardzie. Ciebie, Natalisa, parę osób mogę u siebie przechować przez zimę. Nic więcej.  
    Baron sam się zdziwił temu, jak głucho, ciężko, rozpaczliwie zabrzmiał jego głos. Straceńczo, nagle wyzuty z całej młodzieńczej, arystokratycznej pewności.  
    — Wiemy, wasza miłość. Już przedsięwzięliśmy pewne kroki. Musicie jednak zrozumieć, że rozpacz sięga po rozpaczliwie środki – i muszę wiedzieć, wszyscy musimy, czy je zniesiecie. Czy będziecie z nami do końca.  
    La Valette zamknął pudełko, ociupinkę zbyt gwałtownie. Wieczko trzasnęło.  
    — Nie chciałem chwały Cesarstwa ani zguby kraju. Naprawię swój błąd. I będę stał przy siostrze, zawsze. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcecie, ale zniosę, zapewniam was, że zniosę. I nie zdradzę. Nikogo nigdy nie zdradziłem... — urwał nagle, poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, bo sobie przypomniał.  
    Talar tym razem postanowił być miły, co piekło bardziej niż wszystkie poprzednie złośliwości. Czyli pominął temat:  
    — To nie będą honorowe rzeczy. Cesarstwo, być może, będzie dla nas lepszym wyborem niż Północ.  
    — Zauważyłem.  
    — Bunt Saskii pokazał, że wielka moc drzemie w prostym ludzie. Już poprzednie wojny pokazały, że równie wielka moc drzemie w nieludziach. Będziemy musieli z niej korzystać – bo szlachta się na nas wypięła, rzecz ujmując delikatnie.  
    — Zauważyłem — powtórzył Arjan, bo miał wrażenie, że coś powiedzieć powinien, a nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie na tyle, by układać przemowy.  
    — Zniesiecie to, wasza miłość? Jesteście jedyną armią, jaką mamy – liczymy się z waszym zdaniem.  
    — Zdaniem dziecka, jak to raczyłeś ująć.  
    — Zdaniem starych zasad. Zdaniem honoru. Co by o was mówić, cokolwiek robicie, robicie tak, jak nasi przodkowie by czynili. Przez was bardzo stara krew przemawia.  
    — Bezużyteczna w tych czasach, znaczy.  
    Czasy mieszczaństwa, pomyślał z nagłą wzgardą, z fizycznym wręcz obrzydzeniem, mieszczaństwa i chłopów, rozumu i pieniądza, i wygodnictwa, i tchórzostwa, i pogardy wszystkiego, czego się nie da ująć w tabelki, skalkulować, wytłumaczyć, wyjaśnić – jakbyśmy my, ludzie, cokolwiek jasnego w sobie mieli!  
    — Sam fakt, że to wy macie armię, zadaje kłam tym stwierdzeniom. Chcemy mieć waszą zgodę, wasza miłość.  
    — Na co? — spytał automatycznie, sięgając po wino.  
    Ujawniał słabość, ale Talar przecież musiał się już dawno domyślić. A baronowi wreszcie odpuściło ściśnięte przed paroma minutami gardło, wspomnienia rzedły i potrzebował się napić, tak bardzo...  
    — Na wszystko, niestety. — Mina szpiega była tak zbolała, że Arjan prawie mu uwierzył. — Trudno teraz w pełni przewidzieć, ale te trzy aspekty – nieludzie, prosty lud i Nilfgaard – na pewno zwłaszcza...  
    — Nie chcę wygranej Nilfgaardu — szepnął; brzmi jak dziecko, zauważył z przyganą.  
    — My także nie. Ale się może zdarzyć, że wiosną wypadnie nam osłabiać tak Północ, jak Czarnych...  
    — Niedawno wykorzystali mnie Czarni, dzisiaj wy chcecie mojego pozwolenia in blanco. — Arjan uśmiechnął się nagle, bo myśl faktycznie dopiero teraz stanęła przed nim w całej swej ironicznej okazałości. — Ale przecież to tylko grzecznościowe. Może dla uspokojenia sumienia Natalisa jeszcze. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to przekonacie królową, by wydała rozkaz, przeciw własnej siostrze się w obecnych warunkach buntować nie będę... Ja nie mam żadnych praw do korony, podważanie tych jej to szaleństwo, zostanie tylko Adda, a ona nas odda Radowidowi. Czemu mnie pytasz? Chcesz wykorzystać moją sławę, charyzmę, te kilka zwycięskich potyczek, które połączono z moim imieniem? Proszę, masz moje pozwolenie. In blanco. Dowiem się chociaż, co planujecie? Czy przez wzgląd na cnoty naszych przodków, we mnie rzekomo wcielone, wolicie mnie trzymać w niewiedzy?  
    Szpieg się uśmiechnął. Anielsko wręcz łagodnie. Nalał sobie wina, kieliszek podniósł pod światło, jakby naprawdę zachwycony załamaniami blasku w cieniutkim, delikatniutkim, zbytkownym szkle.  
    — To, co będzie konieczne dla zapewnienia siostrze waszej miłości korony. Tylko tyle planujemy, nic więcej — zapewnił wreszcie.  
    A potem opowiedział, popijając wino. Wyłożył jasno, logicznie, wyraźnie. I Arjanowi pociemniało w oczach – tylko przecież nie miał wyboru. Już od całkiem dawna.  
       
       
Baron Istvan d'Orczy prawie płakał. Owszem, wyglądał poza tym na zdeterminowanego, lecz jak na prawdziwego artystę i rycerza przystało, pozwolił wzruszeniu zasnuć swoje smagłe lico, pełnym wargom drżeć, łzom zbierać się w czarnych, wielkich oczach. Natalis wyglądał niewiele lepiej.  
    Bardzo dobrze, myślał Talar, cierpcie sobie w chuj, panowie, za nas wszystkich, może nam to dusze zbawi, a na pewno ładnie na obrazach wyglądać będzie. Chociaż, oczywiście, zganił sam siebie, preferowanym wyjściem jest to bez żadnych jebanych obrazów. Cisza, zasłona i wymazanie pewnych chwil z kart historii. Zasypie wszystko, zawieje – jebany śnieg cyklu życia.  
    — Lud — mruknął baron d'Orczy, sięgając do czarnych loków, opadających mu na ramiona, bawiąc się nerwowo — podobno o królową naszą był bardzo dbały, królowa podobno do ludu wielce przywiązana...  
    — I lud — oznajmił Natalis, głosem głuchym, lecz nie drżącym — z pewnością chętnie ofiary, choćby ciężkie, za królową jeszcze poniesie. Królowa uraduje się zaś miłością swego ludu. Ale o naszych działaniach, panowie, jako regent Jej Wysokości informować nie muszę. Nie zamierzam. Na waszą dyskrecję w tej sprawie liczę.  
    Zgromadzeni – szlachta, trochę mieszczan, paru przydatnych ludzi niejasnego pochodzenia, jak sam Talar – pokiwali głowami.  
    — Baron La Valette się zgodził — przypomniał szpieg. — A wszyscy wiemy, jak... honorowym jest ten młody człowiek. Jak dalece w walce o prawa wasali posunąć się umie.  
    — Przysięgałem chronić lud — powtórzył z uporem Istvan. — Lud mi – nam wszystkim, do diabła! – za to przecież płaci, przecież dlatego te zamki utrzymuje. Jestem seniorem tych ludzi, nawet jeśli Henselt mnie niby z dziedzictwa wyzuł – nikt mnie nie można zwolnić z rycerskich ślubów...  
    — I swój lud wasza miłość ochroni, śluby wypełni — zapewnił szybko Talar. — Czyż nie? Uwzględniliśmy poglądy waszej miłości w swoich planach...  
    — Bo są wam wygodne — oznajmił baron, nagle otrzeźwiawszy z egzaltacji. — Bo ktoś, komu lud ufa, jest wam potrzebny. A wiadomo, wasz ulubiony morderca się do takich zadań nie nadaje — dokończył z wyrzutem.  
    Nie jesteś takim skurwysynem, by mieć za złe ludziom ich cnoty, pamiętaj, powtarzał sobie w duchu szpieg. Baron d'Orczy Roche'owi, owszem, nigdy nie wybaczy, bo baron kocha lud. To przecież kurewsko ładnie – kochać lud.  
    — Henselt i Nilfgaard to dla gminu największe możliwe nieszczęście — zauważył Talar. — Królowa lud miłuje. Jeśli zapewnimy jej władzę, złota epoka dla waszych poddanych nastanie. Istvan — przeszedł na poufały ton, baron to poniekąd lubił, jak wypada chłopomanom — o co ci właściwie chodzi? Wycofać się chcesz? Teraz? Przestać walczyć o ojcowiznę? O swoich poddanych? Sam mówiłeś, że hrabia Vouche ich uciska...  
    — Uciska? — mężczyznę niemal zatchnęło z oburzenia. — Ten drań ich katuje, osobiście, a podatkami prawie zabija, kilka lat, a te ziemie się albo wyludnią, albo zamienią w jeden wielki targ niewolników, jeden wielki burdel, ku uciesze jaśnie hrabiego istniejący! – chłop to nie niewolnik ani dziewka przecież, panowie, mniemam, że wszyscy sobie jasno zdajemy sprawę z różnicy... Nie, Talar, z walki o moją ojcowiznę to może bym zrezygnował, ale z walki o dobro ludu – nigdy!  
    Potrząsnął czarnymi lokami zapalczywie. Wyglądał bardzo młodo jeszcze, choć przecież stuknęła mu niedawno trzydziestka. Najwyraźniej, dumał Talar, słysząc, jak stojącemu za nim baronetowi Grimmu, znanemu koneserowi urody męskiej, oddech się nagle pogłębia, idealizm tudzież dziecięca czystość duszy, dobrze, kurwa, nie tylko serca i umysły konserwuje.  
    — No to, rozumiem, sprawa załatwiona? — podsumował na głos.  
    Baron potaknął, znów chłodniejszy. Zdolność artystów do zmiany swoich nastrojów w sekundę nadal szpiega frapowała, choć przywykł ją już brać za pewnik. Pewnik zadziwiający wszakże. Jak istnienie piorunów kulistych.


	20. Chapter 20

Wzrok odwróćcie, dzieci drogie,  
okna zaryglujcie żwawo,  
litości proście przed Bogiem,  
Dziki Gon pędzi ze świtą!  
    

A kogo Król Zjaw dopadnie,  
ten na wieki już przepadnie,  
ten na wieki już przepadnie,  
kogo Król Gonu dopadnie!

Zabawa dziecięca, korzenie swe biorąca z pieśni dziadowskich, opisujących przesądy gminu 

   

   
       
    — Nie wiem, czy dziecko się urodzi zdrowe — szepnęła Sh'aenid znad moździerza któregoś popołudnia. — Ale zrobię wszystko, żeby się urodziło. W jak najlepszym stanie. I jestem dobra w swoim fachu, tak naprawdę. Skromność każe zmilczeć, więc raczej tego nie powtórzę, ale jestem dobra — dodała spiesznie.  
    Dziewczyna drgnęła, zaskoczona nagłym podjęciem tematu. Fakt, ostatnio już nawet wstawała, jadała normalnie, powiedziała, żeby wpuszczać do niej chłopców, że złe wspomnienia są stare, że się ich nie boi – dzięki czemu mogła wysłuchać długich, solennych, ewidentnie wyuczonych przeprosin Civeana i Yeywidda. Elfka musiała uznać, że chora wreszcie wytrzyma podjęcie tematu.  
    — Nie martw się — mruknęła lojalnie Ves znad robótki ręcznej; szło jej nie najgorzej, ale też nie oszałamiająco, naprawdę, więcej miała talentu do wojaczki. — To z gwałtu. To znaczy, z burdelu. Nikt na tego bachora nie czeka.  
    Bachor aktualnie postanowił się nazywać Laura. Imiona się zmieniały, ale płci ostatnio kobieta była dziwnie pewna. I uważała całe te zabawy za swoją bardzo prywatną sprawę.  
    Lekarka ani drgnęła.  
    — Mhm, tak myślałam. Tak wyglądał... obraz medyczny — stwierdziła. — Ale uznałam, że nie będę pytać. Czemu uciekłaś, twoja rzecz. Wszystko mi świadkiem, że sama mogę wymyślić dziesiątki powodów. A tu cię raczej szukać nie będą.  
    Nie, ci raczej nie. Ci już pewnie gryźli ziemię. Gorzej z żołnierzami Kaedwen, ludźmi z poprzedniej wioski, szukającymi morderczyni, no i Wiewiórkami. Aczkolwiek one też mogą nie wpaść na pomysł, że się ukrywa akurat w gromadzie nieludzi.  
    — Chyba, że cię szuka ktoś jeszcze — dorzuciła łagodnym, konwersacyjnym tonem zielarka.  
    Takim tonem, Ves pamiętała, się wywołuje poczucie bezpieczeństwa, namawia innych, by mówili. Może przesłuchania jej nie bawiły, czasem jednak brała się za zdobywanie informacji, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie kobieca ręka – i biust – mogły dać lepsze efekty.  
    Wobec czego zmartwiała teraz. Jeśli tamta się domyślała, jeśli się jej domysły potwierdzi, to przecież zaraz ją wyrzucą. Z takim ogonem mogła tylko zaszkodzić ich grupie. Nawet jeśli byliby świętymi, to dowiozą ją najwyżej do najbliższej wioski, skrzyżowania dróg, a potem radź sobie sama.  
    — Ejże — w głosie Sh'aenid zadźwięczała teatralna uraza — ejże, ejże. Co to za cisza? Powiedziałam ci, nic cię przy mnie złego nie spotka. Nieważne, co zrobiłaś i kto cię ściga. Nie jestem od sądzenia, nie za bardzo mam prawo czy prerogatywy. Jestem od ratowania życia. Pomogę ci, choćby cię gonił Dziki Gon. W porządku?  
    Dziki Gon, pewnie, Dziki Gon to abstrakcja, mit, przesąd. Ludzkie sądy, oddziały, wściekłe Wiewiórki to rzecz zdecydowane prawdziwsza, straszniejsza.  
    — I inni się z tobą zgodzą? — wymknęło się Ves; zaraz pożałowała, że sobie nie odgryzła języka – doprawdy, co ta elfka robiła z rozsądnymi, skrytymi ludźmi!  
    — Inni się ze mną zgodzą — oznajmiła spokojnie lekarka, z dostojeństwem tudzież pewnością godnymi udzielnej księżnej rozprawiającej o poddanych. — Ale inni nie muszą wiedzieć. Ja muszę, owszem, żeby ocenić ryzyko. Żeby ocenić, jak najłatwiej cię ukryć, kogo unikać, kiedy cię chować. Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, co zrobiłaś, żeby ci pomóc, nie potrzebuję znać szczegółów ani twoich powodów, potrzebuję wszakże wiedzieć, kto cię ściga. Nie muszę wiedzieć, za co. Tylko kto.  
    Brzmiało rozsądnie.  
    — Pół świata — burknęła dziewczyna po chwili zastanowienia.  
    — Precyzyjniej, Vesanna, potrzebuję wiedzieć, które pół.  
    — Właściwie, to chyba nawet nie pół, a wszyscy — jęknęła z rezygnacją kobieta, bardzo dziecinnie rzucając się na poduszki, wtulając głowę. — Wiewiórki, żołnierze Kaedwen, myślę, ludzie zarządcy Blatki, właściciele burdelu by mogli, ale pewnie już nie żyją, przy odrobienie pecha to nawet jakieś oddziały specjalne Kaedwen... — Wymieniając, odginała palce. — To tyle mniej więcej.  
    Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zielarka, zamiast się wreszcie przelęknąć, gwizdnęła z podziwem. Bardzo niedystyngowanie.  
    — Nieźle! Teraz aż mnie korci, żeby zapytać, coś ty takiego zrobiła, ale słowo się rzekło, kobyłka u płota, obiecałam nie dociekać – chociaż, może jednak?  
    Jej rozbawienie częściowo na pewno było udawane celem podtrzymania chorej na duchu. Sprawiało też wszakże wrażenie trochę przynajmniej prawdziwego. Ves przyszło nagle do głowy, że tamta jest po prostu szalona, takim cichym, utajonym szaleństwem. Wybuchającym najwyraźniej na wojnie, w niebezpieczeństwie, w polityce. Dziewczyna znała takich ludzi. Bywali raczej groźni, bo mało przewidywalni i jeszcze mniej rozsądni, gdy się już zapalili.  
    — Cóż, ufarbujemy ci włosy. Przytyjesz u nas trochę, to na pewno — planowała tymczasem Sh'aenid, bardzo metodycznie; oczywiście, bywali metodyczni wariaci, właściwie, większość bywała. — Siłą rzeczy będziesz ubrana, jak elfka, nie będziemy się tobą bardzo chwalili posterunkom ani garnizonom, zresztą, im ich mniej spotkamy, tym lepiej.  
    Cała ich podróż nie była głupotą ani wariactwem, na jakie wyglądała. Nie, była efektem „logicznego założenia Jego Wysokości, że jeśli się chce wygnać dużą grupę mieszkańców z kraju i nie chce się, by przeszła na stronę wroga, to najlepiej zacząć niezapowiedziane, błyskawiczne wypędzenia w środku wyjątkowo ostrej zimy", jak to zgrabnie – bez cienia resentymentu – ujęła elfka. Ale, dodała, ludzie „w domu" ich naprawdę lubili, no, ona była dobrą akuszerką, lekarką, „panią od wszystkiego", nawet po forcie Leyda nic im okoliczna ludność nie zrobiła, więc jak tylko komendant okręgu się dowiedział, co ci na górze szykują, to pierwszy przyleciał ostrzec i pomógł w przygotowaniach do drogi. Dzięki czemu teraz nie zamarzali, tylko wędrowali sobie w jako-tako ciepłych wozach, okutani po same uszy. Oczywiście, to nie były optymalne warunki, lecz przynajmniej mieli spore szanse przeżyć.  
    „Wszystkich Aen Seidhe to Henselt nie wygna", mówiła zielarka, trzeźwo, bez cienia emocji, chociaż we wspólnym i do Ves. „W Góry Sine nie pójdzie, ludzi mu szkoda marnować. Naszych z miast nie ruszy, są potrzebni ekonomii, a łatwo ich, jakby co, w pogromie wymordować, mieszkają w tych gettach... Łatwo odróżnić, łatwo spędzić w jedno miejsce, łatwo zabić, nie ma potrzeby wyrzucać. Poza tym, ludzie się w miastach nie kojarzą, nie będą protestowali, chętnie pójdą rezać, wystarczą im dwa słowa. Na wsi inaczej. Jak przyjmowałam jeszcze porody babek dzisiejszych dzieci, to, rozumiesz, nie jest prosto wmówić mieszkańcom, że knuję na ich zgubę, zatruwam źródła, jak to nieludzka czarownica, że należy mnie powiesić. Do lasu nietrudno ze wsi pójść, oddział zacząć... Wobec czego lepiej wygnać. Profilaktycznie. Zamknięcie etniczne Dol Blathanny dało doskonały polityczny pretekst".  
    Ves w sumie wiedziała, pamiętała. Twarze zaciętych cywilów, nieważne, chroniących Wiewiórki czy prostych rzezimieszków: jeśli ci daną wioskę traktowali jako matecznik, nigdy nie ruszali, dbali o podział łupów i ludność, to owa ludność umiała stać za takimi bandami murem. Cóż, ludność się wówczas po prostu przesłuchiwało i wieszało, aż ktoś, zwykle matka czy narzeczony, pękł. Niemniej fakt, trochę z tym było roboty, na pewno więcej niż Zakon miał z wywołaniem pogromu w Wyzimie te parę lat temu.  
    — Czemu ty mi właściwie pomagasz? — westchnęła dziewczyna, wychodząc z zamyślenia.  
    Tamta, ledwo podnosząc głowę znad zielarskiej pracy, odpowiedziała jakoś tak naturalnie, prosto, oczywiście, że Ves, po raz pierwszy od lat, poczuła nie tyle winę, ile wstyd.  
    — Ależ, przecież byś tam zamarzła!  
       
       
    — Wiesz, gdybyś mi opowiedziała, to może by było ci prościej. Wszystko opowiedziała — szepnęła kiedyś Sh'aenid, gładząc, jak codziennie, włosy Ves, teraz ciemne, przed zaśnięciem. — Wszystko, wszyściutko.  
    Dziewczyna siedziała u niej w wozie, bo tam było miejsce. I bo tam się po raz pierwszy znalazła, a lekarka uznała, że jej trochę rutyny dobrze zrobi. Przelotnie dołączali do nich inni chorzy.  
    Teraz Ves patrzyła na zielarkę podejrzliwie, bo ta przecież mogła, musiała, bardzo, bardzo wiele wyczytać z blizn i tatuażu. Wiedza nie dawała władzy bezsilnym, ofiary zwykle wiedziały najwięcej, co nic nie zmieniało – wiedza za to znacząco zwiększała władzę tych, co już ją mieli. Jeśli dotąd zielarka milczała, to owa władza pozostawała zawieszona, ukryta w jej obietnicy niepytania, jej polityce bezwzględnej pomocy. Zmiana reguł wiodła, zdaniem dziewczyny, jedynie do śmierci; więc teraz Ves milczała, za wszelką cenę próbując nie okazywać, jak się boi.  
    — A może nie — dodała po długiej, długiej chwili ciszy lekarka. — Ale, widzisz — zawiesiła głos, naraz niepewna, jak nie ona; sięgnęła po buteleczkę z eliksirem nasennym, przez chwilę się nią bawiła. — Widzisz, Veska, jeśli – jeśli jest tak, że nasza uprzejmość, cię... płoszy. Robi krzywdę. Cię łamie, o, jeśli to jest dla ciebie, jak... — Zrobiła szeroki, nieokreślony gest ręką. — Jak te wszystkie przesłuchania, jak śledztwo, jak podwójni agenci, jak to wszystko. — Zmarszczyła brwi, w idealnie odegranym wyrazie zamyślenia, zakłopotania. — Jeśli, krótko mówiąc, wolałabyś, żebyśmy cię zabili, niż ci pomagali, to mi powiedz. Będę ci odradzała, ze względu na dziecko, ale jeśli się uprzesz, to ja ci – ja ci nie zabronię. A mogę pomóc, żeby było bezbolesne. Jeśli cię – jeśli cię nie upokorzy moja pomoc.  
    Ves nawet nie mrugnęła. Po prostu tak nieco skamieniała. Bo elfka mówiła raczej ze szczerym przejęciem. Prawdziwym namysłem. Wizja świata i wartości, jaką ten namysł ukazywał, była tylko absolutnie, przeraźliwie obca. Na tyle obca, że z punktu widzenia ludzkiego szaleńcza – ale dziewczyna bardzo ostrożnie szafowała słowem „szaleństwo" po latach obcowania z Wiewiórkami. To było obce, lecz niekoniecznie szalone, przeciwnie, zwykle nieźle osadzone w jakichś własnych normach i za dobrze pamiętała czas, gdy umiała, już całkiem bezwiednie, odczytywać te normy, myśleć nimi, brać niemal za własne, by wrzucać je do szufladki choroby.  
    Roche uważał inaczej, przypomniała sobie nagle, chociaż umiał odegrać zrozumienie, chociaż odgrywał miliony rzeczy, nawet i troskę, nawet i współczucie, jeśli akurat bardzo potrzebował zeznań. Dla niego to zawsze było koniec końców niedozrozumiałe, słowa, których się używa, nie celebruje, maski, które się przybiera, nie takie, które przywierają i nie chcą zejść, nie druga skóra.  
    Roche to, konkretniej, przypominała sobie, wszystko w jednym rzucie, uznawał za dziecinne fantazje, takie szaleństwo smarkaczy. Twierdził, znudzony, że to cała tajemnica tych jego ładnych wyników śledczych, że to generalnie wszystko durne, stumanione dzieciaki, całe te Wiewiórki. Sen na jawie. Okrucieństwo, które nie rozumie same siebie, które się tylko boi. I Roche ją do swojego krótkiego „elfie chędożenie" przekonał, Roche i chłopaki. Nie, żeby się specjalnie opierała.  
    — Nie chcę łamać ludzi. Ani nikogo — dodała cicho, bardzo cicho, Sh'aenid. — Jeśli wolałabyś umrzeć, niż żyć dzięki naszej pomocy, to będę szanować twój wybór. Nie zapytałam wtedy, bo – bo nie wyglądałaś, jakbyś była w stanie podjąć świadomą decyzję. Ale teraz się dobrze czujesz.  
    To było coś, co pierdolony dowódca tamtego pierdolonego komanda z łatwością mógłby uznać za wielkoduszność. Szlachetność. Że się da szansę na odejście z godnością. Że się pozwoli przegranym umrzeć. Och, tak, Ves wiedziała, za jak wielki, chędożony zaszczyt tamten uważał śmierć; zbyt wielki, by pozwolić jej takową wybrać. Swego czasu. Jak raz, jeden jedyny raz, zebrała siły i odwagę.  
    — Chcę żyć — powiedziała po prostu. — Nie uciekałabym z burdelu, gdybym nie chciała żyć. Nie robisz nic złego — dorzuciła kojącym tonem. — Jesteś dla mnie bardzo, bardzo dobra. Jesteś dobra w ogóle.  
    Tym razem, inaczej niż w tym pierdolonym komandzie, nawet mówiła szczerze. Elfka odetchnęła lekko. Starannie odmierzyła sobie dawkę eliksiru nasennego, jak co noc – dość małą, by można ją było w razie problemów dobudzić. Na tyle dużą, by w ogóle zasnęła, zgadywała Ves. Nigdy nie poruszała tematu.  
    — Tak myślałam, że nie będziesz miała żalu. Ale lepiej zapytać, prawda? — mruknęła, już zwyklejszym, wesołym prawie tonem. — Tylko mnie nie musisz uspokajać – nie mów mi, jakbyś się bała. Jak robię źle, to robię źle, nie uderzę cię za to, że na mnie czasem nakrzyczysz, wiesz? Nas się nie trzeba bać. Zwykle. — Pogłaskała ją po policzku. — No, dobranoc.  
    Dziewczyna powinna pewnie odpowiedzieć sennym „pchły na noc" albo czymś równie dziecinnym – ciąża jakoś tak na nią wpływała, ciąża i spokój, i troska całej grupy – ale pod wpływem impulsu zapytała zamiast tego:  
    — Ciebie kiedyś złamano? Tak właśnie? Że ktoś ci pomógł?  
    Niegrzeczne, złe pytanie. Tamta jednak tylko patrzyła na nią, bez słowa. Z uprzejmym namysłem na twarzy. Nie szokiem. Nie oburzeniem.  
    — Ty mi opowiedziałaś... Należy ci się — odparła wreszcie, kalkulującym tonem. — Tak, złamano mnie. Dawno temu. Bardzo dawno, według waszych miar. Ale, Veska, sama wiesz, każdego w życiu ktoś albo coś łamie. Nie można się nie złamać, nie można się nawet złamać raz. Łamiemy się setki razy, a potem nas znowu przekuwają. Taki już los. Może jesteśmy od tego silniejsi.  
    — I wolałabyś umrzeć? Wtedy? Bardzo dawno temu? — zapytała Ves; w jakimś porywie bardzo nietaktownej, trochę nawet straceńczej odwagi.  
    Elfka zawahała się. Ułożyła dłonie na podołku, starannie.  
    — Nie wiem. Czy ja, czy ja dzisiaj bym wolała, żebym wtedy... Przeżyłam wiele rzeczy od tamtej chwili i nie wszystkie one były złe. Wiele z nich było bardzo pięknych. Ale – ale tamta ja, tamta dawna ja, tamta sprzed złamania, sprzed tej sekundy, gdy wszystko we mnie prysło... Ona by wolała umrzeć. To wiem na pewno — westchnęła lekko, jakby z rozczuloną nostalgią, po czym dodała, uśmiechając się blado. — Dlatego przecież ciebie zapytałam.  
       
       
    — Co ty kombinujesz, Brend, hm?  
    — Wianek dla ciebie, Veska — mruknął sarkastycznie niziołek. — A co mogę z tych patyków? Procę dla dzieciaków. Niech się uczą. Czasy coraz cięższe. — Na chwilę uniósł głowę, obrzucił spojrzeniem brązowych oczu brzuch dziewczyny i dodał z szerokim uśmiechem: — Dla twojego małego też coś zrobić? Grzechotkę może? Drzewa i kamieni to nam nawet teraz nie zbraknie.  
    Kobieta usiadła na schodkach wozu, wystawiła twarz do słońca. Dzień był jasny, przejrzysty, bezchmurny, całkiem ciepły, jak na środek zimy. Albo może po prostu okutanie w cztery warstwy odzieży (niebieskiej, pod jej nowy, ciemny kolor włosów, koniecznie, szczebiotała Sh'aenid) działało.  
    — Nie mów o nim. To przywabia licho — poprosiła dziewczyna leniwym, lekkim tonem.  
    Nie całkiem wszakże żartobliwie. Przesądów dotyczących ciężarnych było w jej rodzinnych stronach od groma i ciut. Siłą rzeczy człowiek nabierał wiary.  
    — Licho ci nic nie zrobi przy Sh'aenid — prychnął Brend. — Ona tego oczywiście nie powie, bo elfy nigdy takich rzeczy nie mówią, ale ta wioska, gdzie żyliśmy, miała chyba najniższą śmiertelność przy porodach w całym Kaedwen. Sh'aenid jest dobrą lekarką i dobrą guślarką, potwory się jej prawie jak wiedźminów boją. Powierzyłbym jej życie wszystkich przyszłych pokoleń rodu Vaebrooków bez wahania.  
    — To powierzaj. Ale nie mów o... o... wiesz, o czym — poprosiła Ves, teraz z naciskiem.  
    Niziołek wzruszył ramionami, nie przerywając pracy. Końcówki szczupłych palców miał zaczerwione od mrozu, ale najwyraźniej mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
    — Kaprysy dam przy nadziei trzeba spełniać, jak rozkazy królów — stwierdził tonem pełnym filozoficznej powagi, przygryzając rudego wąsa. — Przesądy z odmieńcami wszędzie żywe, widzę. Jak się nazywały w twoich stronach?  
    — Nie mówmy o tym — powtórzyła dziewczyna, teraz już naprawdę zła; zaczęła wstawać, ale Brend chwycił ją za rękę.  
    — Ej, tam, nie wygłupiaj się. Już będę cicho. Ale słowa nie przyzywają zjaw, one i tak wyczuwają...  
    — Idę stąd.  
    — Dobra, już, już jestem cicho. Posiedź na dworze, bo mnie zabiją, że cię straszę, a tobie się powietrze przyda, taka bledziutka jesteś...  
    — Ani słowa o – wiesz o czym?  
    Niziołek potaknął, podkreślając gestem dłoni.  
    — Na zawsze się pogrążam w milczeniu. Ale, ale, Veska, to nie chciałabyś czegoś dla siebie? Mogę ci bransoletek albo korali, albo zawieszek zrobić – co ty na to? Albo jaką spinkę do włosów? Chciałabyś? Coś takiego... swojego?  
    Coś swojego. Zabawny, miły pomysł. Najbardziej, co prawda, to Ves chciałaby dostać łuk. No, właściwie to kuszę, ale nie można było oczekiwać cudów, nikt jej chałupniczo porządnej kuszy nie zrobi. Znośny łuk – może jeszcze. Ale to byłaby dziwna prośba, kilka sztuk dodatkowej broni na zaś w karawanie było, więc zmilczała.  
    Biżuteria też byłaby przyjemnym dodatkiem. Dziewczyna od wieków niczego nie dostawała, ostatni raz... Chyba od Roche'a, z okazji czegoś w rodzaju urodzin, rocznicy dnia, gdy przeszła „chrzest" i oficjalnie wstąpiła do Pasów. Tak, wtedy. Nowe bełty, z eksperymentalnej pracowni. Bardzo dobre. Bardzo praktyczne.  
    — Będą kolorowe — dodał kuszącym tonem Brend.  
    — Nie jestem dzieckiem — parsknęła wesoło Ves.  
    — Sh'aenid twierdzi, że lubisz — mruknął obronnie niziołek.  
    — Ilustracje. Znasz kogoś, kto nie lubi kolorowych ilustracji?  
    — Fantazjować, znaczy? Nie wiem. To trudne czasy, nie za wiele jest czasu.  
    — A na marzenia?  
    — Plany, znaczy? Złudne nadzieje? To, to pewnie. Gdybym nie myślał, że jutro przyjdzie i będzie... znośne, to po miałbym narażać się na niewygody podróży? Zostałbym w wiosce i czekał na pachołków Henselta albo pogrom. Ale — dodał podejrzliwie — co ty dzisiaj takie ciężkie temata poruszasz?  
    Dobre pytanie. Kobieta przekręciła głowę. Wróble igrały na ośnieżonej gałęziach, sikorki rozdziobywały rzucone im przez elfy kawałki tłuszczu. Melodia, którą na flecie grał Civean, ginęła w śmiechu i gwarze. Słońce dalej świeciło, ostre. Czemu więc...?  
    — Veska? — mruknął delikatnie Brend, kiedy nie odpowiadała, tylko nerwowo przygładzała włosy na szyi. — Martwisz się? O siebie? I – i o resztę? Bez powodu, możesz podróżować z nami, jak długo zechcesz, możesz się z nami osiedlić – Civean z Yeywiddem aż się rwą, żeby wspomagać sprawę w Vergen czy Dol Blathannie, ale większość z nas raczej zostanie w Aedirn...  
    — Trudno znaleźć miejsce dla kilkudziesięciu osób. Zimą. W trakcie wojny. — Dziewczynę nagle chwyciło na czarnowidztwo.  
    Niziołek wzruszył ramionami, ubawiony.  
    — Jakiej wojny? Stennis klęknął przed Emhyrem, ledwie cesarski koń zanurzył kopyto w Jarudze, jest teraz udzielnym księciem czy tam wasalnym królem, płaci trybut, to wszystko. Ni jednego zarządcy nie zmienił. Za to zajął majątki wszystkim rodom, które sprzeciwiały się jego koronacji – powstanie Saskii już mu tę szlachtę rozbiło, więc nie było specjalnie protestów. Skurczybyk ze Stennisa, ale sprytny — zacmokał z uznaniem Brend. — Siedzi na forsie, którą mu Smokobójczyni zdobyła, przed Emhyrem klaszcze du... tyłkiem i ma spokój. Przynajmniej do końca ofensywy.  
    Ves rozprostowała nogi, postawiła ręce za plecami, przeciągnęła się, aż skrzyknęło w stawach.  
    — Nudzi mnie polityka — ni to mruknęła, ni to miauknęła.  
    Och, tak. Teraz wreszcie mogła ją nudzić polityka, nudzić naprawdę, bez poczucia, że za chwilę ta i tak zażąda daniny. Jaka to cudowna rzecz, nudzić się polityką. Wolna, lekka, ciepła.  
    — Niemądrze, Veska — zatroskał się niziołek. — Znaczy, w twoim stanie, to może i słusznie, ale potem – wypada się orientować. Wiesz, od polityki nasze życia zależą...  
    — Pewnie — potaknęła z nagłą goryczą — tylko my nie mamy wpływu na politykę. Co nam po wiedzy bez władzy? Człowiek widzi, co na niego spadnie i się żołądkuje, a powstrzymać i tak nie może. To jak z wróżba – co komu z informacji, że nieunikniona zagłada przyjdzie, dajmy na to, za tydzień o czwartej piętnaście? Tylko mu ostatnie dni zohydzi.  
    Tamten parsknął śmiechem, szczerym, dudniącym, zadziwiającym u kogoś tak niskiej i drobnej postury. Kobieta przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że go rozsadzi.  
    — A teraz toś jak polityk powiedziała — wydusił z siebie między chichotami. — Zgorzkniały polityk. Te dzieciaki, które są zachwycone Wiewiórkami, też tak zawsze mówią, że trzeba iść i walczyć, że wiedza nic nie daje. — Nagle najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie o tajemnicy poliszynela, bo urwał, zacukał się i zasromał. — Zresztą, nie ma co mówić o draniach — wymamrotał, marszcząc brwi i z nową energią rzezając patyk.  
    Ves wzruszyła ramionami. Nie, tamto naprawdę teraz jej nie przeszkadzało, tamto było całkiem nieźle zamknięte. Martwi się, wbrew legendom, raczej nie mszczą, a zresztą, jak mawiał Roche, gdyby mieli zacząć, to do ich oddziału musieliby jakieś listy kolejkowe układać i limity czasu ustawiać, inaczej nocek nie starczy na wszystkie duchy. A wizja zjaw przepychających się w długim ogonku, wykrzykujących „pan tu nie stał!" czy przerywających sobie w pół słowa mściwe przemowy była dość zabawna, by odegnać strach bądź wyrzuty sumienia. Nie, żeby się takowe za często pojawiały.  
    — Tiotyae me — stwierdziła kobieta. — Mówiłam Sh'aenid. Dawno i nieprawda. Nie przejmuj się. Nie boli mnie, ani trochę. Dostali zresztą, na co zasłużyli.  
    — Ale o draniach naprawdę nie ma co mówić — powtórzył autorytatywnym tonem niziołek. — Ci, co mordują wsie, to skur... dranie, niezależnie od sztandaru i tego, kto im rozkazuje. Wiewiórki, żołnierze, jedne szuje. Nie ma co na nich strzępić języka ani marnować myśli. To w jakim ci kolorze ten zestaw biżuterii zrobić?  
    Przez chwilę się wahała – czy raczej niepokój, zatrzymał jej myśli, bo cóż, spalone dla przykładu wioski, zabici namolni pijacy, których czasem sama prowokowała, powywieszani chłopi, „rejzy" nocą po Wyzimie – ale tylko przez chwilę, zaraz wszystko zniknęło i odpowiedziała żartobliwie, grzecznie składając ręce na podołku, przesadnie słodkim, dziewczęcym głosem:  
    — Białe i niebieskie. Na przemian. Poproszę.  
       
       
    Tańczyli. Oficjalnym pretekstem były urodziny jednego z krasnoludów, ale tak naprawdę to chyba po prostu noc była zbyt piękna, wędrówka trochę zbyt ciężka, wygnanie nieco zbyt smutne. I zaczęli tańczyć jeszcze, jakimś cudem, przed alkoholem, ledwie rozstawili obóz i zagarnęli śnieg. Ogień trzaskał wesoło, furkotały spódnice i dublety, Sh'aenid lamentowała, że tak lekko ubrani, że jutro wszyscy będą leżeli z gorączką, ale potem sama dała się wciągnąć w któryś z kręgów – i och, dobra była. Lekka. Gięta. Niesamowicie szybka. Sam kolor, sam ruch, same obroty, aż do zawrotu głowy, figur się nie dało prawie rozróżnić, tak prędko zwykle przechodziły jednak w drugą. Ozdoby migotały w blasku ognia, śnieg po bokach iskrzył, powietrze, ciężkie, twarde od rytmicznego bębnienia, dosłownie uderzało o ciało.  
    Ves obserwowała, zbyt niepewna swoich sił i stanu, by spróbować zatańczyć – zabawne, raczej nie miałaby takich wątpliwości w przypadku walki – unoszona melodią, całkiem szczęśliwa. Nawet gwiazdy wirowały, a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie.  
    Zbierało się jej na płacz. Nie wiedziała czemu. Za rzadko przywoływane szczęście, może, za bardzo się kojarzące, nieopatrzone.  
    — Zatańczysz ze mną? — Civean wyrósł obok sekundę przed tym, nim łzy spadły.  
    — Nie wiem, czy... czy powinnam — odmruknęła.  
    Uniósł leciuteńko brwi, trochę za bardzo teatralnie, by gest mógł nie być wyuczony. Wyciągnął dłoń.  
    — Jeszcze przecież dużo czasu? Nic ci nie będzie, będę cię trzymał. Mocno — zapewnił z jakąś chłopięcą, rozbrajającą rycerskością.  
    Przez chwilę miała ochotę odpowiedzieć złośliwie, przypomnieć jego zachowanie wtedy, w lesie, ale ostatecznie zmilczała, zalana falą tkliwości. Najwyraźniej jednak wahanie wystarczyło za wskazówkę, bo elf minimalnie zacisnął wargi, a potem wyrzucił z siebie, prędko, na jednym wydechu:  
    — Nie gniewaj się za tamto, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, przecież byśmy cię tak naprawdę nie zostawili, sprawdzilibyśmy, co ci jest, zabrali do obozu, nie dalibyśmy ci umrzeć, gadaliśmy głupoty, żeby się popisać, nie gniewaj się, przepraszam...  
    Akurat. Może byście poinformowali obóz, to pewnie tak, bo balibyście się mieć mnie na sumieniu, dzieci z was jeszcze, ale gadaliście szczerze i sami z siebie byście mnie nie zabrali, pomyślała Ves, teraz mnie znacie, lubicie, to wam głupio, dowódcy tamtego komanda też było, jak już do mnie przywykł, zaczął wmawiać, że on by przecież mojej wioski nie wyrżnął, gdyby byli rozsądni, że wcale nie chciał, że go zmusili, takie chędożenie. Nieważne już zresztą.  
    — W porządku. — Chwyciła Civeana za rękę, wstała. — W porządku. Chodźmy tańczyć.  
       
       
    — Jak już będzie po porodzie, to bym rozważyła usunięcie tatuaży — zauważyła kiedyś, zupełnie lekko, Sh'aenid.  
    Jak zwykle, westchnęła Ves. Jak zwykle sprawy wagi najwyższej i potencjalnie niebezpieczne pani musi poruszać w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Niezła taktyka.  
    — Czemu po? — zapytała, by jakoś odwrócić uwagę od pytania „a co on znaczy".  
    — Bo to trzeba wypalić, eliksirami co prawda, bez blizn, ale wypalić, inaczej nie da rady. Nie wiem – jesteś ciągle słaba – nie chciałabym cię narażać na jednak ciężki zabieg. Nawet w znieczuleniu to nie będzie najlżejsze przeżycie dla organizmu. Ale jednak lepiej takie rzeczy usuwać, kiedy się ucieka. Zbyt charakterystyczne są. Ktokolwiek cię szuka, na pewno wie o tym szczególe.  
    Ves odetchnęła w duchu.  
    — O ile to nie ma jakiejś wartości... sentymentalnej. Albo honorowej. Nie chcę urazić twojego honoru, rozumiesz — dorzuciła szybko elfka. — To zresztą i tak kwestia miesięcy, przemyśl spokojnie.  
    Hm, dobre pytanie, właściwie. Wypadałoby je sobie zadać, wypadałoby się zastanowić, czy na pewno tylko lęk przed bólem i zakażeniem, i polowe warunki, i taki drobny fakt, że zabieg by zabił, sprawiły, że dziewczyna nie wypaliła sobie tatuażu w pierwszym jako-tako bezpiecznym miejscu. Czy jednak nie sentymenta. Bardzo głupie sentymenta, bo do zmarłych. I do chuja, który ich w zaświaty swoją nieroztropnością posłał. Ves mimowolnie zacisnęła zęby. Szkliwo zazgrzytało. A szlag by cię, Roche.  
    — Przypomnij mi — oznajmiła — żebym to sobie usunęła. Jak tylko będę mogła. I nie słuchaj, co będę wtedy mówiła, po prostu mi przypomnij, że mam to zrobić. Że tak dzisiaj powiedziałam. Namów mnie jakoś, jak będzie trzeba. Dobrze?  
    Lekarka potaknęła, w ogóle nie sprawiając wrażenia zdziwionej formą odpowiedzi.  
    — Ale obiecujesz? — dopytała dziewczyna, podnosząc trochę ton głosu, wchodząc w rolę zagubionej panienki; jakoś tak łatwo było to czynić wśród życzliwych ludzi.  
    — Elfy nie obiecują tak łatwo — odparła spokojnie zielarka. — Powiedziałam, że zrobię. Zapewniam cię, że tyle wystarczy.


	21. Chapter 21

Jedną z najpierwszych potyczek powstania temerskiego – choć nie sprzysiężenia rojalistów – tak wczesną, że przez wielu do niego niezaliczaną, było starcie w okolicy Głogówki, na ziemiach należących do Istvana d'Orczy, barona Witebski, dziś pamiętanego raczej ze swych przerażających, głębię grozy egzystencji oddających obrazów niźli działalności wojskowej. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że w owej potyczce baron uczestniczył, makabryczne obrazki propagandowe, przedstawiające rzeczoną, rozprowadzane później przez rojalistyczne sprzysiężenie, noszą bowiem wyraźne piętno jego frenetycznego geniuszu.  
    Sama walka nie była wielką czy ważną, pamiętamy ją raczej ze względu na ów błyskotliwy manewr propagandowy (pomysł zwykle przypisuje się Talarowi, aczkolwiek niektórzy, nie ustając w swoich dążeniach do zmiany historiografii w pisanie tanich chanson d'geste, chętniej widzieliby tutaj Roche'a lub nawet samą królową; są to wizje nonsensowne, królowa nie miała wówczas dziesięciu lat, Roche przebywał zaś w Vergen, którego, ze względu na trwający proces o zbrodnie wojenne, nie mógł opuszczać).  
    

Miłosz Czerkiewski,  _Historia_.  _Wykłady zebrane_

 

      
       
Samuel Mittke był dzieckiem pułku, sierotą, przygarniętą przez jeden z nilfgaardzkich oddziałów, wycofujących się po pierwszej wojnie z ziem cintryjskich. Pewnikiem inny oddział rodziców mu zabił, tego jednak, podobnie jak większości dzieciństwa, Samuel nie pamiętał. Pamiętał pułk, trochę, a potem jednego starego oficera, który się nim zajął po tym, jak pułk, w drugiej bitwie pod Brenną poniósłszy ciężkie straty, został rozwiązany. Zajął i zapisał od razu do innego pułku, który Mittkego, ledwie ten spełnił minimalne wymagania – piętnaście lat – chętnie przyjął.  
    Samuel awansował szybko i teraz, jako dumny sierżant, pełnił wartę przed magazynami w Chociebużu. Pełnił, nudząc się nieco, bo magazyny pełne były nie pieniędzy, nie broni, a zboża. Towar też strategiczny, jak najbardziej, niemniej nieco mniej ekscytujący.  
    Tiviel aep Ulliaen, półelf, nigdy specjalnie o owej elfiej połówce w sobie nie myślący, chyba, że akurat ułatwiała mu zdobywanie serc niewieścich, birbant i hulajdusza, syn jednego z bogatszych szlachciców, do wojska trafił karnie. W pojedynku o uśmiech kobiet – pięknej, ech, pięknej, Luizy Ferriczanki, która naprawdę marnowała się w jakimś prowincjonalnym, wyzimskiej teatrze, powinna już dawno podbijać sceny Nilfgaardu – zabił oficera. Drobiazg, rzec można, pojedynek w końcu honorowa rzecz. No, ale trwała wojna, sądy, za radą Cesarza, ostrzejsze w tych sprawach były. I Tiviel, ulubieniec matki, faworyt ojca, znalazł się, karnie, na pół roku w armii. W roli zwykłego podoficera, chociaż za samo pochodzenie się mu oficer należał!  
    A zwykli podoficerowie pełnili zwykle warty. Dobrze chociaż, dumał sobie półelf, że dzięki pieniądzom, hojnie przysyłanym przez rodzinę i równie hojnym przegrywanym w karty, koledzy z oddziału są do mnie właściwie usposobieni.  
    Filip, syn Jana, zwany Pałką dla odróżnienia od innego Filipa, syna Jana, prosty chłop z Aedirn, miał w swojej wsi dwie młodsze siostry i zniedołężniałych rodziców. Nie dość zniedołężniałych jednak, by komisja zwolniła go z obowiązku służby wojskowej, do której wybrał go bezwzględny przypadek – przypadek oraz fakt, że najbogatszy gospodarz w okolicy miał siedmiu zdrowych synów. Żaden z nich oczywiście nie mógł pójść do wojska, zwłaszcza, gdy mieli ginąć za Nilfgaard, jako pomoc wasala. Poza tym jednym gospodarzem jeszcze kilku bogatych a w synów obfitujących włościan w okręgu mieszkało. Co trochę wpłynęło na szanse Filipa.  
    Nie było póki co tak źle. Towarzysze broni nie tłukli go za mocno, oficerowie nie dręczyli, chociaż pokorny był i raczej słabiutki. Kocówę zrobiono mu może z dwa razy, może z trzy razy trafił do karceru, bo akurat dowódca się na smutno spił i za ojczyzną, położoną gdzieś w Cesarstwie, płakał. Nie jest tak źle, pocieszał się, stojąc na warcie w tę zimową noc.  
    Maria de la Ignnes, właściwie Maria Igna, najpierw mieszczka, potem córka zbankrutowanego rodu, zesłana do zakonu, potem, po ucieczce, dziewka, potem akrobatka, potem najemniczka, a teraz żołnierz zaciężny w służbie Nilfgaardu, nie pocieszała się rzeczami tak płochymi, jak myśli. Myślenie, sądziła, należy zostawić impotentom i filozofom, jeśli to nie to samo. Do niej należało działanie – i teraz, czuwając na warcie, jeśli czemuś się pozwalała pocieszać, to tylko wizji ryżego chłopaczka z łapkami i językiem bardzo sprawnemi, grzejącemu, potajemnie, jej wyrko w koszarach.  
    To była pocieszająca wizja. Maria przeciągnęła się, aż jej w kościach łupnęło.  
    Marian Pirkoen, bandyta, sławny w całym księstwie Mithean, napadający na bogatych kupców, a pieniądze przeputujący wśród ludu, co zapewniało mu rzeczonego ślepe wręcz oddanie, wpadł był przez zdradę. Najlepszego kamrata zresztą, takiego, co to się z nim jeszcze z wioski rodzinnej znali, razem bandę zakładali. I cóż, wszystko to poszło się chędożyć, gdy Marianowi wpadła w oko dziewczyna, do której i kamrat smalił cholewki. Ona wybrała dowódcę, jakżeby inaczej, a towarzysz, zirytowan wielce, poszedł, niemal z marszu, na najbliższy posterunek.  
    Ludzi Pirkoena w pień wycięto, jego rozwłóczono końmi, zdradzieckiemu koledze dano zaś, w dowód zasług, wybór – albo zostanie powieszony, albo przystąpi do armii cesarskiej, akurat do przejścia przez Jarugę się szykującej. I cóż, towarzysz, Vincent Kirthwen, wybrał to drugie, pożegnał się ze zdobyczną dziewoją, którą mu, w ramach wdzięczności, komendant posterunku przyprowadził (że się opierała, to i pożegnanie nieco brutalnie namiętne było – nic to, myślał, stojąc na warcie, kobiety tak lubią, wrócę, to mnie już ze łzami radości albo i jak losy dały, bachorem czekać będzie), po czym ruszył, w kompanii karnej, na Temerię. I całkiem daleko zawędrował, szczęście mu sprzyjało, aż do jej północnych ziem.  
       
       
Luiza Ferriczanka grała dzisiaj, znowu, główną rolę. W dziele raczej miernym, za to ideowo słusznym, popełnionym przez wschodzącą gwiazdę nilfgaardzkiej literatury. Kobieta była zdania, że dla literatury nilfgaardzkiej byłoby lepiej, gdyby krytycy oraz publiczność skupili się nieco bardziej na formie, mniej na treści. Nie, żeby jej bardzo zależało na dobru literatury nilfgaardzkiej, ale, u diabła, była aktorką. Chciała grać. Musiała grać. I wolałaby dobre role.  
    Na sali, skoro to premiera, będzie pełno nilfgaardzkich oficjeli. Oraz tej temerskiej szlachty, która, najpierw zamerdawszy ogonkiem do Redanii oraz Kaedwen, teraz równie gorliwie dawała dupy Cesarstwu.  
    Znaczy, westchnęła w duchu kobieta, kładąc puder na policzki, ja też będę musiała po przedstawieniu dać dupy. Sporej liczbie osób. Kolejkę trzeba będzie ustawić. Po hierarchii. Pytanie, czy najpierw wojskowi, czy szlachcice. Czy może członkowie Gildii Kupieckiej?  
    Co się, do diaska, deliberowała, starannie szminkując usta, najbardziej może przydać Talarowi?  
       
       
Luiza Ferriczanka, imię i nazwisko do bólu prawdziwe, nie była córką byle ubogiego rzemieślnika, tylko całkiem majętnego kupca. Którego wizja córki-aktorki przyprawiała niemal o zawał, wobec czego dziewczę umknęło pewnej nocy, niemal jak stało, zapakowawszy kilka sukien i całą swą biżuterię, z wędrowną trupą aktorską. Trupa w sezonie, jak się okazało, grywała w Wyzimie, a Luiza faktycznie miała talent.  
    Ojciec jej nie wybaczył i się nie odzywał. Matka z rodzeństwem czasem przesyłała, za jego plecami, krótkie listy. A potem przyszła druga wojna z Nilfgaardem.  
    Luiza Ferriczanka pochodziła z Aedirn. I kiedy wojska się przewaliły, nie miała tam już nikogo.  
       
       
Samuel zginął siedem minut po północy. Tiviel dwanaście, ze spodniami spuszczonymi, bo akurat, machnąwszy ręką na kolegę, by za niego popatrzył, udał się potrzebą. Filip zginął minut po północy czternaście, jako ostatni ze swojej warty, zasmarkany, stojąc pod ścianą, ze strachu głosu z siebie wydobyć nie mogąc, nawet prostego „gar'ean, morvudd!" lub „ja swój, pomiłujta". Vincentowi gardło poderżnięto garotą kwadrans po północy. Maria skonała dopiero minutę przed pierwszą – nasłanym żołnierzom zachciało się zabawić.  
    Spichlerze i magazyny stanęły w ogniu, podlane hojnie oliwą, nawet nieco prochem i magią. Do rana zostały z nich tylko szczątki. Ale przecież, komentowali drwiąco marszałkowie Cesarstwa, nie wstrzyma to inwazji, nie gdy pod bokiem jest podbita, rolnicza Temeria.  
       
       
    — Prawda? — spytał graf Cyd markiza Armanda, cichym tonem.  
    Głos miał jedwabisty. Tylko stal pod nim była. La Fayatte, niespeszony, pokręcił głową.  
    — Pewnie prawda. Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek waszą inwazję wstrzymać mogło, tak szczerze mówiąc. A ci, co w chwili rozpaczy te magazyny podpalili, cóż... Rozumiem ich ból, ale tylko ludność cywilną na cierpienia i głód skazali. Bardzo okrutny krok.  
    — Z którym wy nic wspólnego nie macie?  
    — Absolutnie nie. Wracacie do domu na urodziny matki? Mam dla niej prezent, prosiłbym was o przekazanie, jeśli to nie zbyt wielki kłopot... Zaprosiła mnie, ale cóż, obowiązki nakazują mi pozostanie w Vergen. Żałuję, bardzo żałuję, wasza matka słynie z doskonałych przyjęć, nadziewane truflami pawie dwa lata temu niezrównane były...  
    — Kusicie los — szepnął łagodnie graf. — Całe wasze sprzysiężenie. Cesarz zabawy lubi, kodeks rycerski i honor go wzruszają... Ale los państwa najbliższy jego sercu. Baczcie, byście, licytując swoją cenę, nie zirytowali jedynego prawdziwego nabywcy.  
       
       
Ciaran z bardzo wystudiowaną obojętnością opierał się o ścianę wąwozu. Trochę obserwował te smętne łyse drzewa na przedmieściach, którym nawet czapy śniegu niewiele dodawały uroku, trochę błądził myślami. Vergen tętniło, słyszał zamęt, podniesione głosy, śmiechy, kłótnie. Nawoływania przekupniów nade wszystko. Główny dzień targowy. Jak na zimę bardzo żywy – pewnie dlatego, że jeden z ostatnich przed Midinvaerne. Zeszłoroczne obchody były bardzo huczne. I miłe, w sumie, bo pierwsze od dekad, które spędził całkowicie bezpiecznie, pod dachem, z suto zastawionym stołem, bez broni pod ręką, chociaż nadal zaniepokojeni, bo Dolina Pontaru liczyła sobie wówczas niecałe pół roku...  
    Iorweth nigdy nie nauczył się świetnie skradać, a skradanie się w sobolach, paradnych zimowych butach ze srebrnymi sprzączkami i po plaskającym śniegu mogłoby zostać uznane za ciche tylko przez Dh'oinne, więc major nawet nie udawał, odwrócił głowę, przybrał wyczekujący wyraz twarzy.  
    — Nic, nic — mruknął pułkownik, podchodząc, opierając się tuż obok. — Po prostu.  
    Ciaran skinął głową, wrócił do patrzenia na drzewa. W Vergen był jeszcze park, ale te strzępki żywej zieleni bardziej im wszystkim odpowiadały. Zdawały się mniej wymuszone. W parkach, zwłaszcza w obecnej atmosferze miasta, było coś z jałmużny albo łapówki, chociaż, oczywiście, korzystali z nich wszyscy, więc może Scoia'tael przesadza. Jak to zawsze wy, elfy, syknęła stara wściekłość.  
    — Roche powiedział, że powinienem z tobą porozmawiać — mruknął Iorweth.  
    Major stężał.  
    — A słuchasz go, bo? — spróbował brzmieć neutralnie i słyszał, że mu nie wychodzi.  
    Pułkownik, dostrzegł kątem oka, wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
    — Bo może mieć rację. Na tym się chyba zna. Brzmiał, jakby się troszczył.  
    Ciaran nie powstrzymał westchnienia.  
    — „Troska" jest jego, jak wszystkie raporty mówiły, ulubioną metodą przesłuchań.  
    Iorweth milczał długą chwilę, całkiem nieruchomy.  
    — Cenię twoje zdanie — padło wreszcie, głuche.  
    Ale się go nie posłucham, odczytał major.  
    — Powiedział, żebym porozmawiał z tobą. Albo Saskią. Nie z nim — dorzucił tamten, jakby w ramach uzasadnienia.  
    — Podstęp. Żebyś mu zaufał. I to nie jest tak, że nie próbowaliśmy wszyscy z tobą rozmawiać. Setki razy.  
    Pułkownik skinął głową. Ciarana ogarnęło dławiące, straszne przeczucie – nieszczęścia? Konieczności? Bezsensu i daremności trudów? Mordu albo fatum, które jest tym wszystkim? Spojrzał na rozmówcę, obiecał sobie, ze ściśniętym sercem, nie spuszczać wzroku z jego profilu, przynajmniej teraz.  
    — Przepraszam — mruknął Iorweth.  
    — Za to, że nie rozmawiałeś?  
    Wygiął wargi w brzydkim, drwiącym grymasie, szybko jednak spoważniał.  
    — Że go nie zabiłem, chociaż on twoich rodziców – i naszych towarzyszy...  
    — Wojenna rzecz. Też zabijaliśmy rodziny. Tym się nie turbuj — poprosił, naprawdę poprosił, major. — Na dobre w końcu wszystko się obróciło.  
    — Ale gdyby nie...  
    — Po decyzjach nie ma gdyby. Nie na wojnie. Sam nam mówiłeś — przypomniał.  
    — Litheac'h tak mówił, pamiętasz? A wojna chwilowo zawieszona.  
    — Z powodzeniem dla nas. Tym bardziej nie pora na gdybanie. Widzisz? To właśnie cuach miał na celu. Zasianie niepewności — zakończył z przekonaniem. — Osłabienie cię. Żeby potem urobić. Jak to śledczy.  
    Iorweth przygryzł usta, bardzo dziecinnie. Ciaranowi wspomnienie ich wioski, rodziców, nadpłynęło przed oczy, wesołe, więc napełniające smutkiem. Położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Nawet przez grubą rękawicę i futro tamtego czuł kości.  
    — Chyba nie — mruknął tymczasem tamten, ani drgnąwszy, niczym nie pokazując, że w ogóle zauważył gest. — Ale może tracę wyczucie.  
    Potem zapadła cisza. Major bał się zacząć, żeby rozmówcy nie spłoszyć albo przypadkiem nie podrzucić uniku. Zacisnął wspierająco palce. Kiedy wreszcie pułkownik przemówił, w jego głosie było zagubienie, jakiego nigdy nie było dane im słyszeć w środku bitew, wojen, trudów. Może tylko zaraz po Drakenborgu, może tylko po tym, jak ten chędożony drań wyrżnął tamten oddział.  
    — To wszystko... — Pułkownik wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią. — Roche mówi, że to mi przypomina więzienie. Vergen.  
    Ciaran czekał.  
    — Mówią — dodał Iorweth, szybko, ironicznie — że i horyzont jest więzieniem, dla tego, kto ma kraty w duszy.  
    Myślisz o nim czy o sobie?, przemknęło przez głowę majorowi. Zawahał się przed powiedzeniem, sekunda odpowiednia minęła.  
    — Słusznie mówią. Ale nie ma takich krat, których nie można złamać. Nie ma niemożliwych celów. Nie ma tyranów, którzy nie upadną. Wierzyliśmy w to, umieraliśmy z tą wiarą i to się sprawdziło — odparł za to ostrożnie.  
    Iorweth skinął głową. Potem powoli, niepewnie położył swoją rękę na jego, tej na ramieniu. Uścisnął.  
    — Ostatnio znów się mi śni do... Cieprza — oznajmił wreszcie, bardzo, bardzo cicho.  
    Ciaran zastygł. Owszem, jemu też się śniła, czy w Vergen częściej, chyba nie – ale tamto, dawniej, chociaż zrobione razem, nie było dla niego, nie było jego awansem, jego decyzją. Od początku męczyło mniej.  
    — Złe sny? — spytał teraz tylko, też zniżając głos do szeptu.  
    — Nie koszmary. Wspomnienia albo... jakby na kanwie wspomnień, wiesz, wszyscy mieszkańcy, dożynki, zabawy pod koniec tygodnia, praca. Życie tam się mi śni.  
    — Nie zabiliśmy ich — przypomniał szybko major. — Puściliśmy. Ostrzegliśmy. Przenieśli się pewnie do swoich rodzin. Do miast albo innych wsi. Nic się im nie stało. Bardzo wielkiego. Mniej niż wielu innym.  
    — Nie sprawdziliśmy. Równie dobrze mogli zginąć zaraz potem na drodze. Albo przy pladze...  
    — Na plagę równie dobrze mogli zginąć w domu. Nie mieliśmy dalej wpływu na ich losy. A sprawdzać, to byłoby... — szukał słowa — okrutne. Bez sensu. Zupełnie przeciwne do naszego powodu. Zmarnowałbyś nasze poświecenie. I ich stratę zresztą też.  
    — Tak, wiem. Wiem.  
    Pułkownik nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
    — Pewnie siedzą z hrabianką... hrabiną... księżną... kimkolwiek ona teraz jest... ech, z Elizą — przypomniał wreszcie Ciaran, trochę desperacko. — A jej jest dobrze, nawet my słyszeliśmy.  
    — Nadchodzi bardzo zły czas dla hrabin — mruknął Iorweth.  
    — Cokolwiek zrobiliśmy, to przeszłość. Nie zmienimy jej. Nie ma sensu się zadręczać. Litheac'h radził również i to.  
    Pułkownik znów skinął głową. I cofnął rękę.  
    — Wiem. Mówię ci, bo – sam wspomniałeś, że prosiliście, żebym mówił.  
    — Cieszę się z zaufania — bąknął odruchowo major, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
    Zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd, gdy pułkownik zamilkł, odwrócił głowę, zaczął gwizdać partyzancką melodię przez zęby.  
    — Zawsze je masz — rzucił wreszcie, ciepło, ale jednak zbywająco. — Przecież wiesz.  
    Ciaran spróbował jeszcze naprawić.  
    — Elizę przecież przyjmiemy, gdyby chciała do Vergen uciec. Ją i innych. Zresztą, teraz się o nią martwić, jak sobie tyle dekad świetnie dawała radę? To nie o nią w snach chodzi. I sny nie muszą być wieszcze. Nawet pewnie nie są. Nie wierzyłeś przecież we wróżby — przypomniał żarliwie.  
    — Nadal nie wierzę — zapewnił Iorweth. — Nie widzę w tym przepowiedni.  
    Major tym razem poczekał. Słusznie zrobił, bo przyjaciel dopowiedział po chwili, z ciężkim westchnieniem, nie odwracając głowy, jakby miał nadzieję, że rozmówca nie usłyszy, nie zrozumie.  
    — Raczej napomnienie — znów długa cisza. — Poświęciłem tyle, obaj poświęciliśmy... Nie okazałem litości własnemu domowi, nie okazaliśmy... A Roche jest pies i morderca, i zasłużył na śmierć znacznie bardziej niż większość z tych Dh'oinne, z tych ludzi. Przecież bardziej niż te dzieci...  
    — Politycznie lepiej, że żyje. Królowa go lubi. I przydatny w skrytobójstwach. A bo to pierwszy raz, gdy specjalni i bojownicy ręce sobie podają? Mało to w historii było takich sojuszy? To tylko kolejny. Żadna wielka rzecz. A już na pewno nie zdrada. Chociaż, jeśli go zabić każesz, to nie będę cię odwodził...  
    — Ale ja nie myślałem o polityce. O niczym nie myślałem — pułkownik wyrzucał z siebie słowa szybko, rwanie. — O niczym. Może o tym, że mam dosyć, czy nie mogę raz puścić, honorowy w końcu przeciwnik z niego, godny... A jeszcze Letho zdradził, ty byłeś... nie wiedziałem, czy żyjesz, przez chwilę sądziłem, że komanda na śmierć wiodę i siebie, i myślałem chyba tylko o tym, że skoro już ginąć, to czemu nie zrobić wcześniej tego, na co mam ochotę, chociaż raz, a miałem ochotę chociaż raz komuś życie oszczędzić, pal sześć Geralta już. Czy to jest taki wielki grzech? — spytał nagle. — Taka wielka wina?  
    Ciaran miał gardło ściśnięte i suche na wiór. Przełknął ślinę, nadal jednak nic ponad szept nie mógł z siebie wydobyć.  
    — Nie chcieć zabijać? Nie. Żadna wina.  
    — Ale zabijać było trzeba, prawda? Tak mówiliśmy. Litheac'h, skoro go tak wspominamy... I jak może nie być winy w niezrobieniu, co trzeba?  
    A w tym tonie nie rozmawiali od dobrych czterech lat, nie, pięciu już teraz. Od tego wybitego oddziału. Od wieczora, gdy Iorweth tłumaczył, żeby go zostawili, że on się podda, bo był ranny, musieli się ukrywać wśród swojego ludu, a Roche szedł za nimi i rżnął rzeczony lud, jak chłop zboże kosi. Tylko wtedy dowódca majaczył, przynajmniej mogli sobie powiedzieć, że majaczy.  
    — Zrobiłeś, co trzeba — szeptał teraz Ciaran, odwracając mu twarz ku sobie, szarpnięciem. — Wszystko, co było trzeba.  
    — Nie będę miał dzieci.  
    — Bloede Dh'oinne esste aép car'ia...  
    — Im bardziej mówię, tym dalej się od prawdy oddalam. Od własnych uczuć, tak jakby. Tylko zamazuję — rzucił z rezygnacją pułkownik.  
    To akurat zrozumiałe było, mechanizm znany i opisywany z bólem przez setki poetów. Tylko jakoś major wątpił, by kolejna chłodna, analityczna odpowiedź pomogła. Mógł jedynie poprzestać na przyciągnięciu czoła tamtego do siebie, do obojczyków, przytrzymaniu chwilę czule. Działałoby lepiej, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdybyśmy w te wszystkie mundury, sobole i rękawice odziani nie byli.  
    — Wiem — dodał w końcu, czując, że Iorweth wyślizguje się powoli z uścisku. — Wiem. Też tak miałem. Po tym na barce... Mówić się nie zawsze da, trzeba przeżyć — zakończył banalnie. — I ja przecież rozumiem, myślisz, że się czasem nie budzę tutaj z... z wrażeniem, że to ta barka, że służący to żołnierze i zaraz mnie bić zaczną? Jednej prawie krzywdę zrobiłem, a tylko, biedna, chciała w piecu napalić, ja się zerwałem i... Dobrze, że ogień właśnie był mały, poparzyłbym biedactwo.  
    Coś na kształt nadziei czy uspokojenia raczej zaświtało w spojrzeniu przyjaciela.  
    — My wszyscy tak czasem mamy, jedni mniej, drudzy bardziej, zależy, co i jak długo przeżyli... To przejdzie z czasem. Albo złagodnieje. Albo nawykniemy. My i wszyscy inni — zapewnił z naciskiem Ciaran. — Zwyczajna wojenna rzecz.  
    Przez sekundę pułkownik wyglądał, jakby chciał coś dodać. Potem to znikło, zastąpione łagodnym, spokojnym uśmiechem. Maską.  
    — Gdzieżbym śmiał myśleć, żem jest wyjątkowym! Mnie zresztą nie o zabijanie chodziło, tam, przed chwilą. — Iorweth mówił teraz starannie, bez emocji, może z lekką autoironią. — Pytałem o zachciankę. To taka wielka wina, mieć zachcianki? Kaprysy? Ja go przecież dla kaprysu puściłem, dla kaprysu i przyjemności władzy, żeby on też cierpiał, jak ja z komandem, żeby też żyć musiał z tym, że swoich nie ochronił... Ale dla przyjemności najwięcej.  
    Major odetchnął głęboko.  
    — Nie ma winy w kaprysach. Przestalibyśmy być istotami rozumnymi, jakbyśmy je stracili. Wodą byśmy się stali, rzeką, co gna z prądem, bezwolną cząstką. Nie ma nic złego, że miałeś po dekadach walki zachciankę i ją spełniłeś. Nie ma. Jasne? Gdybyś zwątpił, to sobie mój głos dzisiaj przypomnij — wyrecytował z przekonaniem silniejszym, niż to, które czuł.  
    Iorweth potrząsnął głową, niedowierzajaco. Nie powiedział nic, w końcu się odwrócił, mruknął, że przeprasza, że przeszkodził, zaczął wracać w kierunku kasztelu. Ciaran, klnąc w duchu, zawołał za nimi:  
    — A miałeś chociaż tę przyjemność? Wtedy, jakeś go puszczał?  
    Pułkownik zawahał się, drgnęły mu ramiona, potem obrócił głowę. Uśmiech miał nadal na ustach. Tylko zupełnie, zupełnie inny.  
    — Niesamowitą.  
       
       
Roche, co zaskakiwało arystokrację, a tu, w Vergen, Wiewiórki, uwielbiał czytać. Analfabetyzm pokonał stosunkowo późno, głównie dzięki filantropijnym programom edukacyjnym, bo szkółki dla biednych, opłacane przez państwo, oferowały poziom więcej niż mizerny. I skoro już pokonał, to rzucił się zachłannie na całą tę dotąd niedostępną wiedzę, całą tę magię – dobrze, okazała się raczej prosta oraz prozaiczna, kiedy już ją opanował, lecz gdzieś tam, w głębi umysłu, pamiętał zachwyt dzieciaka nad faktem, że te znaczki mają moc, że mówią.  
    Wobec powyższego spędzał większą część wolnego czasu w bibliotece Kasztelu, całkiem nieźle wyposażonej w klasykę, ludzką i nieludzką, dzieła Jaskra oraz współczesnych nieludzkich autorów – oczywiście – czy podręczniki, książki kucharskie, bajki dla dzieci. Nowszej literatury rybałtowskiej ludzkiej brakło, lecz ów brak wynagradzały satyry kranoludów, pamflety niziołków i anonimowe złośliwe dziełka, przypisywane elfom. Zresztą, księgozbiór cały czas się, staraniami dworu, powiększał. Dolina Pontaru, głoszono, zamierza wspierać kulturę nieludzi, ocalać od zapomnienia.  
    Teraz na przykład dokupili luksusową, krytyczną edycję przepowiedni Ithlinne. Czy raczej entej rekonstrukcji owej przepowiedni, przeprowadzanej na podstawie wydań poprzednich i ludowych bajań, bo oryginał zaginął w pomroce dziejów.  
    Przepowiednia, jak to przepowiednia, była mętna, patetyczna, ot, napisana tak, by każdy megaloman mógł dopasować do niej swoje dumne ja. Czyli zwykła zagrywka wróżbity, łaknącego nadejścia dni pełnych chwały tudzież pełnej kiesy. Przynajmniej zdaniem Roche'a. Elfy traktowały rzecz nieco poważniej, choć niekoniecznie przychylnie. Taki Iorweth, na przykład, stał nad Vernonem i perorował mu właśnie, jak to najchętniej całe nakłady przepowiedni by spalił.  
    — Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie, to bzdura dla tchórzy, którzy się przed czynem i odpowiedzialnością wzdrygają. To wymówka słabych, którzy nie chcą być silnymi. To wreszcie siedzenie i czekanie, aż świat nas zbawi. Bez sensu. Taka bierność zabije naszą rasę. A już na pewno ją zabiją te nawoływania do śmierci i męczeństwa, i rzek krwi oraz cierpienia, z których się mesyjasz wykluje. Zamiast myśleć o tym, jak walczyć, by wygrać, jak użyć śmierci męczenników do zwycięstwa, przepowiednia nam każe ginąć na darmo, czekając, aż nas łaskawie wybraniec ocali. A ocalić może tylko polityka, może tylko działanie tu i teraz, nasza własna wola, nie liczenie na moce nadprzyrodzone...  
    Mężczyzna z trudem wstrzymał ziewnięcie.  
    — W sumie może i prawda, ale po co mi to mówisz? Czytam rzecz tylko jako zabytek piśmiennictwa — wyrecytował, podkreślając ostatnie słowa. — Nie wierzę w żadne wieszczby. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek ważny wierzył.  
    — A co innego, jak nie wieszczba, pomogło pogromowi w Wyzimie? Co innego, jak nie ludowe bajania, z ambon recytował Zakon Płonącej Róży? — Hetman wzruszył ramionami.  
    W sumie fakt. Nie pierwszy byłby to raz, gdy Roche ekstrapolował swoje myślenie na innych, a jak tak chwilę pomyśleć, to i ten wariat u Loreda coś tam w stylu przepowiedni bełkotał. Bardzo podobnego w stylu właściwie. A złapane Wiewiórki były na barce, podobno wcale nie do Drakenborga, mówili niektórzy, podobno ich mieli zabić, zatopić... Krwią spłynęłaby rzeka.  
    I była u komendanta jakaś więziona, gwałcona elfka, Vernon ją uwolnił przy okazji skrytobójstwa na rzeczonym, jednej z pierwszych akcji temerskiej partyzantki. Elfka nawet bachora miała, została potem chyba w Bindudze, jakiś znajomy się nią zajął. Roche'a z wdzięczności opatrzył. Oraz poinformował najwyraźniej Iorwetha, bo parę dni później agent wpadł na Wiewiórki.  
    Może więc proroctwo wariatki faktycznie pewien wpływ na bieżące wydarzenia miało. Mężczyźnie na samą myśl zrobiło się nieswojo – politykę, choćby podłą, rozumiał i w nią wierzył, śmierć, gwałty, mordy za kraj, idee, suwerena, czy nawet pieniądze były rzeczą jakoś uczciwą. Nie była uczciwą zbrodnia w imię bełkotu.  
    Iorweth wszedł mu w myśli:  
    — Matka tak zawsze mówiła. Nienawidziła tej przepowiedni — szepnął. — Każę zabrać z biblioteki, to szkodliwe jest.  
    — Wprowadzasz cenzurę prewencyjną?  
    — Z rozkoszą. — Wzruszenie ramion.  
    No w sumie, pomyślał Roche, przecież on mordował dla sprawy, przed cenzurą miałby się wstrzymać? Chociaż dziwniejsze kombinacje się już zdarzały.  
    — A co lubiła czytać albo słuchać? Twoja matka — zmienił temat.  
    Elf obrzucił go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.  
    — Traktaty lingwistyczne — odparł i to nie dało się odgadnąć z tonu, czy żartuje; ale potem rozwinął, starannie, jakby przypominając sobie, jasnym było, że na poważnie. — A poza tym klasyki i poezję starszej krwi, nie tylko elfiej, krasnoludzkiej też, niziołków, miała nawet jakiś kompletnie zaczytany egzemplarz sag gnomów... I czytała dużo bieżącej, hrabia wszystko ze stolicy w dwóch egzemplarzach zamawiał. I ludowe opowieści ludzi, lubiła wasz folklor...  
    — To uczona — gwizdnął z odruchowym podziwem Vernon.  
    Watażka się zawahał. Palce na wpół bezwiednie przesuwał wzdłuż grzbietów kolejnych tomów.  
    — Tak, raczej tak — przyznał wreszcie. — Leczyła.  
    O, proszę. Teraz major się nieco zdumiał.  
    — Co? Co leczyła? — spytał odruchowo.  
    — Wszystko. Elfy, krasnoludy, niziołki, zwierzęta nawet. My długo żyjemy, a ona była chyba... — Pułkownik bardzo ostrożnie dobierał teraz słowa, każde zbywał manierycznym ruchem dłoni już wypowiadając — ...raczej starsza, kiedy się urodziłem. Długo żyjemy, dużo wiemy — podkreślił.  
    Agent się zastanowił, czy przez „zwierzęta" hetman miał na myśli naprawdę weterynarię, czy po prostu leczenie Dh'oinne. Może oba. Nie chciał wywoływać awantury, a coś przeczuwał, że jak poprosi o doprecyzowanie, to pewnie odpowiedzi nie zdzierży.  
    — Ale się specjalizowała też na waszych uniwersytetach dawniej. Akuszerką była z zawodu. Reszta to tak – sama wyszła...  
    Roche'owi opadła szczęka.  
    — Byłeś synem akuszerki? Pewnie jedynej w okolicy? — upewnił się.  
    — Najlepszej w okolicy — prychnął Iorweth.  
    Vernon jego arogancję puścił mimo uszu. Wściekłość w nim narastała. Chyżo.  
    — Byłeś chędożonym synem akuszerki? Jedynakiem? No, oczywiście. Byłeś jedynym synem najbardziej wpływowej kobiety w okręgu. Zaraz po hrabinie – nie, szlag, przecież hrabina też chciała przeżyć poród. Byłeś malutkim syneczkiem kobiety, dla której hrabia pamiętał, żeby zamawiać drugi egzemplarz książki – i ty się niby spotkałeś z opresją? Toż najprawdopodobniej, gdybyś rzucił kamieniem w okno, to ludzie roztkliwiliby się, jak doskonałego masz cela!  
    Elf patrzył, zdumiony wybuchem. Nie zaprzeczył. Potaknął nawet, z jakąś szczególną, melancholijną nutą.  
    — Tak, chyba... chyba byłem dość rozpieszczanym dzieckiem. Chronionym.  
    — Chyba? Ty byłeś na pewno rozpuszczony, jak dziadowski bicz. Znam trochę życie. I ty śmiesz, skurwysynie, zabijać ludzi? Nie te biedne dzieciaki ze slumsów, nie te wszystkie elfie dziw... prostytutki, nie, oczywiście nie, tylko w dupę chędożone wiejskie książątka, wy to mordować musicie, bo jak wam w dupę nie włażą, to już dyskryminacja i powód do rzezi...  
    Watażkę chyba tak żywiołowa – tak bezmyślnie wyzywająca – odpowiedź zamurowała, bo aż do tego momentu milczał, potem dopiero warknął swoje „dość" i „jak śmiesz", i „bloede Dh'oine". Tonem wielce urażonem. Ani chybi oczekując przeprosin. Pewnie jeszcze na klęczkach. A niech się chędoży, uznał mężczyzna, niech się chędoży długo i głęboko. Sztyletem. Niechęć klasowa, ostatnio jakoś przygasła, a przy Wiewiórkach nie występująca dotąd prawie nigdy, wróciła pożogą.  
    — Że niby nie mam pojęcia? Mam doskonałe pojęcie, życie w nędzy dla wszystkich podobne. Wiem, jak żyją nieludzie. W pracy mi przydatne było — zakończył zjadliwie. – Większość z nich by dużo dała za warunki syneczka akuszerki. Większość Dh'oinne zresztą też.  
    Pułkownik, o dziwo, jakby się opanował. Dąsy mu przeszły, mierzył teraz Roche'a spokojnym, badawczym spojrzeniem.  
    — Twoja matka — oznajmił wreszcie domyślnie, tryumfalnie prawie. — Wiem przecież, Scoia'tael ma dobry wywiad, nasz lud długo żyje. O twoją, nie moją, matkę chodzi. Twoje dzieciństwo. Twoje ulubione usprawiedliwienie wszystkiego, co nam zrobiłeś, co zrobiłeś komukolwiek...  
    Vernon zacisnął zęby.  
    — Odpierdol się od mojej matki — syknął; chłodno, czyli w gniewie już niekontrolowanym.  
    — A co ja niby mówię? Tyle tylko, że wiem, kim była. Świadczyła usługi erotyczne w zamian za gratyfikację finansową...  
    — Słucham? — wyjąkał agent, blady z gniewu. — Świadczyła... Ty w dupę trzy razy z przekręceniem stalową szyszką chędożony... Świadczyć usługi erotyczne w zamian za gratyfikację finansową to może jakaś niedodupczona hrabianka, jak się z markizem za kolię diamentową puści albo ta wasza chędożona królowa, jak z Emhyrem wasze jebane życia wycenia. Moja. matka — podkreślał każde słowo — się. kurwiła. z. nędzy. Z pierdolonego głodu. Z powodu mojego pierdolonego płaczu, jak miałem trzy lata i mnie ssało w chędożonym brzuszku, bo nie jadłem kilka pierdolonych dni. A ty kiedykolwiek — cedził słowa, bolały go mięśnie szczęki, prawie pluł tamtemu w twarz i miał to gdzieś — byłeś chociaż trochę głodny? Nim poszedłeś do lasu? W tym rzekomym koszmarze, który ci zapewnili Dh'oinne, czegokolwiek ci choć raz brakowało?  
    Hetman tylko patrzył. Przez całą tę tyradę.  
    — Chciałem — spróbował wreszcie, gdy major przerwał, by nabrać oddechu — być delikatny...  
    — Jasne, kurwa. Wy, rozpuszczone książątka, zawsze próbujecie być delikatne. Zwłaszcza, jak chłopów chłoszczecie. Jak strzelałeś po traktach, to pewnie też delikatnie?  
    Iorweth zmilczał, znowu. Wściekłość w Roche'u płowiała. Jak to u niego zwykle, wybuch, szybkie rozładowanie, potem cisza.  
    — Nie chciałem cię urazić — bąknął po chwili elf z odcieniem szczerego namysłu w głosie. — Ale nie trzeba było...  
    Vernon, nadal nie całkiem uspokojony, lecz już nie zły na tyle, by nie myśleć o konsekwencjach kolejnej kłótni z dowódcą Scoia'tael, po prostu go wyminął i wyszedł, nawet nie słuchając.  
       
       
W trakcie pojedynku Roche nazwał ją „Panienką Śmierć". Żeby zirytować, wiedziała, zmusić do błędu, żeby przypomnieć – może i ze względu na jakąś niedawną awanturę z pułkownikiem. Tak czy siak, niemądre Dh'oine.  
    Chociaż wygrało pojedynek. Ale bez jej błędu, po prostu nadal było lepsze. A skoro jej w sumie pomagało ćwiczyć, to należało mu uświadomić omyłkę, dać kawałek prawdy. Śledczy lubią prawdę.  
    — Nie przeszkadzało mi moje przezwisko — stwierdziła Yeylia, rozpuszczając złote włosy, okręcając się w poszukiwaniu ręcznika do wytarcia twarzy. — Lubiłam, jak mnie nim nazywali.  
    Roche zastygł, chyba zaskoczony tematem. Zaraz jednak skinął głową, słuchał.  
    — Bo wtedy do mnie mówili „panienko". Nikt tak wcześniej do mnie nie mówił. To miłe było.  
       
       
    — Czemu nie lubisz wujka Vernona, ciociu?  
    Yeylia zastygła. Tylko na sekundę.  
    — Powiesił mi brata — oznajmiła obojętnie; dziecku krzywda się nie stanie od odrobinki prawdy. — Ale nie przesadzaj, ostatnio się nawet dogadujemy.  
    Mała pokiwała głową i wróciła do szkicowania wąwozów. Rzut z głównej bramy. Całkiem znośnie jej szło, chociaż zdecydowanie mieszała proporcje, nawet patrząc. Nie wspominając o perspektywie. I nadal za mało w ogóle patrzyła, a za dużo wiedziała, próbowała odtwarzać symbole, zamiast rozbierać widok na podstawowe części, spajać na kartce ponownie.  
    Elfka wzięła ołówek do ręki, spróbowała, kolejny raz, wytłumaczyć. Skorygować. Perspektywę przynajmniej. Tutaj, widzisz, ten najbliższy kamień się wydaje, jak ćwierć ołówka. A tamten dalej – jak sam rysik. A przecież wiesz, kochanie, że to tamten jest większy, byliśmy przy nim na wycieczce – tak, perspektywa, wiem, że pamiętasz, jesteś najsprytniejszym Dh'oine świata (tak, oczywiście przesadzała, ale co to komu szkodzi? ona sama się nigdy dobrego słowa nie doczekała, a czekała bardzo, czemu dziecku ma to fundować?). Ale czemu na kartce są takie same?  
    — Nie uważałam, rysując — przyznała Anais z leciutkim westchnieniem.  
    — Tak czasem bywa — mruknęła łagodnie kapitan. — Czasem nas zmartwienia rozpraszają. Ale wtedy właśnie rysunek nie przynosi ukojenia, minnyn. Żeby pomogło, to musisz wszystko zostawić za sobą, myśleć tylko o działaniu. Stać się działaniem. Wybierać widok, kadr, perspektywę, potem przenosić, poprawiać, rysować, jakby nic innego nie było na świecie. Z pustą głową. Tylko wtedy to uspokaja.  
    Dziewczynka potaknęła i wróciła do szkicu. Spróbowała poprawić kamienie, w efekcie wszystko zamazała bardziej, Yeylia, podając gumkę chlebową, tłumaczyła znów, jak poprawiać, by nie popsuć...  
    — Twój brat zabijał Dh'oinne? — spytała nagle mała.  
    — Ja zabijałam Dh'oinne — przypomniała kapitan, prawie wyzywająco.  
    Nie zrobią z tego grzechu. Nie zmuszą jej do poczucia winy.  
    — Wiem, wiem. — Mała skinęła solennie głową, ale jej głos był spieszny, niepewny, prawie przepraszający. — Wszyscy żołnierze zabijają. Wujek Vernon zabijał, wujek Natalis, wszyscy. Taką macie pracę.  
    Właśnie, podsumowała w duchu Yeylia. Tak było trzeba. Wszyscy zrobili, co do nich należało. A potem wyżyli. Nic więcej. Nic więcej.  
    — Chcę narysować portret papy. Bo nie mam żadnego. A już zapominam — rzuciła mała, zmieniając temat. — W snach nigdy. Ale jak się obudzę, to czasem... nie jestem pewna. Jak wyglądał. Niby wiem, ale jak się chcę skupić na jakimś szczególe, to się rozpada. I widzę wyraźnie tylko, jak go mordują. I tamtego wiedźmina.  
    — Gwynbleidd go zabił — przypomniała cicho elfka.  
    — To za mało. Ktoś tym zabójcom pomagał, chronił, karmił...  
    — Może nie wiedział.  
    Dziecko spojrzało na nią sceptycznie.  
    — Nie zapytali, po co mu się do mojego ojca dostać? Czemu ucieka z zamku po królobójstwie?  
    Fakt. Żałosne były te próby odwrócenia uwagi dziewczynki od zemsty. Zresztą, miała prawo do sprawiedliwości, pełnej sprawiedliwości. Iorweth nie negował, przeciwnie wręcz. Czemu Yeylia miałaby? Jego życie w końcu, jego honor...  
       
       
Roche w sumie rzadko wychodził na targ w Vergen. Syki „zbrodniarz wojenny", splunięcia pod nogi, matki nerwowo zagarniające na sam jego widok dzieci, to wszystko by zniósł, koniec końców było nawet zabawne, chroniło przed kieszonkowcami i dawało przyjemny zapas przestrzeni osobistej na zwykle zatłoczonych uliczkach miasta. Problem raczej leżał w tym, że nie za bardzo miał po co na ów targ przychodzić, bo nieludzie – a pod ich wpływem ludzcy sąsiedzi – niczego mu sprzedawać nie zamierzali. Hańbę by w tym widzieli.  
    Co właściwie znajdował jeszcze komiczniejszym, nikt nie miał bowiem nic przeciwko handlowaniu z dworem, który Vernona karmił lub Jaskrem, Zoltanem czy nawet Armandem La Fayatte, choćby ewidentnie służyli oni za pośredników majora.  
    Dzisiaj jednak sprawa była honorowa. Anais, doniesiono mu, postanowiła pójść na targ, a że była zbyt politycznie cenna, by chodzić bez obstawy, to namówiła Iorwetha. Roche'a trafił szlag i to solidne wkurzenie zaprowadziło go prosto na główną kupiecką aleję, gdzie znalazł inkryminowaną dwójkę już bez trudu. Do królowej wszyscy doskakiwali, licząc, że w dziecięcym kaprysie coś kupi, watażki unikali niewiele mniej niż Vernona, masy inteligentnych istot falowały więc wokół nich, na przemian przyciągane i odpychane, tworząc korki, zatory, różnorakie nieprzyjemne sytuacje w ruchu, doskonale widoczne z każdej zgoła odległości.  
    Jej Wysokość na widok mężczyzny pokraśniała, elf za to nawet nie ukrywał niezadowolenia. A potem odwrócił uwagę małej, kupując jej watę cukrową.  
    — Nie wolałabyś kolorowej, przepióreczko? — spytał błyskawicznie agent; jeśli to dla królowej, to nawet nieludzie mu sprzedadzą.  
       
       
W ciągu godziny Anais dostała chałwę, mamałygę, kilka tutek cukierków, porcję gorącej czekolady, dwa baloniki, kilka nowych drewnianych zabawek, pozytywkę, pluszaka, wiatraczek. Przy zestawie kukiełek, o który nawet nie prosiła, pokaz ją po prostu rozbawił, dziewczynka spojrzała na obu opiekunów, podejrzliwa i przestraszona.  
    — Coś się stanie? — spytała, sztucznie wesołym, dziarskim głosem. — Muszę wyjechać do nowego miejsca?  
    — Nie, skądże, Vergen jest bezpieczne. Bezpieczne na dłuższe stałe — zapewnił agent. — Co ci przyszło do...  
    — Wyjeżdżacie na wojnę? Obaj?  
    — Nie — wszedł jej w słowo pułkownik. — Absolutnie, co cię nagle...  
    — Arjan zginął? — teraz w głosie królowej pojawiła się rozpacz.  
    Tym razem zaprzeczyli unisono, Roche przykucnął, chwytając małą za ręce, dopytując, skąd te czarne myśli.  
    — Bo mi wszystko kupujecie — wyznała nieśmiało dziewczynka. — Zawsze, jak tak robią, jak tak robili, to znaczyło, że coś się stało. Jak musiałeś mnie ostatnio oddać Natalisowi, to też mi kupowałeś. Albo jak ojciec zginął...  
    — Dzisiaj — stwierdził Iorweth, wyrywając małą z dłoni Vernona, biorąc na ręce, okręcając wokół siebie — jest po prostu przepiękny dzień, fáloirnna. I cieszymy się, mogąc go spędzić z tobą. A móc obdarzać piękną, ukochaną kobietę prezentami to przecież sama przyjemność.  
    Jej Wysokość parsknęła króciutkim śmiechem, zaraz spoglądając niepewnie na agenta, czy on się aby też śmieje. Zmusił więc wargi do uniesienia.  
    — Nie ma innych powodów. Pouczymy się potem starszej mowy? — ciągnął elf.  
    — Anais powinna dzisiaj ćwiczyć ze mną — przypomniał zimno Roche. — Samoobronę. I sztuki walki.  
    — Tak, tak! — zawołała z entuzjazmem mała, podskakując lekko. — Wujek mnie uczy — wyjaśniała pobladłej i jąkającej pytanie przekupce z kramu obok, handlującej biżuterią — żebym mogła poderżnąć gardło zabójcom ojca. Jak obiecałam. Tylko tak bez ceremonii, a chyba powinna być ceremonia...  
    — Przyrzeczenia — oznajmił poważnie pułkownik — liczą się nawet bez uroczystości. Wystarczy, że je złożymy w sercu. I wypełnimy. Kiedy już wszyscy zamieszani w królobójstwo legną martwi, nikt nie śmie kwestionować wagi twojej obietnicy. To nasza konsekwencja, nasze działanie czyni przysięgi ważnymi, nie powierzchowne ozdoby. Ale jeśli pragniesz ceremonii, urządzimy ci ceremonię. Tylko podrośnij trochę, teraz to mogłoby źle wyglądać politycznie. Jakbyśmy dziecko do mordów zmuszali.  
    Dziewczynka potaknęła. Vernon się zastanawiał, z takim spokojem, jaki dotąd czuł tylko w bitwie – może to było to napięcie polityki, o którym wspominał markiz La Fayatte, polityki, która agenta zawsze jedynie nudziła – w co tak właściwie Iorweth gra, co tym razem knuje, na co liczy.  
    — Osiem dukatów nilfgaardzkich — rzucił przepraszającym tonem sprzedawca, wróciwszy z ładnie owiniętym wstążką, lśniącym od lakieru pudłem. — Ja wiem, że drogo, ale to pełen zestaw, z najlepszego gatunku dębu, na farby dajemy dwa lata gwarancji, na stawy figurek też jest gwarancja manufaktury...  
    — Dajcie spokój. Za dwa tygodnie zbieracie kramik i ruszacie dalej, czy myślicie, że będziemy was po całym kontynencie szukać, jak kolory zblakną? — prychnął Iorweth, sięgając do mieszka.  
    — Ja zapłacę — wtrącił Roche. — Ja powiedziałem, że to kupuję. Prawda?  
    Ostatnie słowo zwrócone było do handlarza. Ten pobladł nieco. Przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał na elfa. Na człowieka. Znów na elfa. Jeszcze raz na człowieka, który w tym momencie zaczynał już się niecierpliwić i jął naciskać. Potem nieszczęsny kupiec przeniósł wzrok na niebo, jakby oczekując obrony czy natchnienia. I najwyraźniej dostał.  
    — Będę zaszczycony, mogąc podarować ten drobiazg Jej Wysokości. Za darmo — podkreślił.  
    — Nie — stanowczo odparła Anais.  
    Łaska niebios na pstrym koniu jeździ. Łaskę pańską kupiec najchętniej by wyklął, ale się bał, że uczucie się mu odbije na twarzy.  
    — Nie, nie, nie. — Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. — Tak nie może być. Król powinien być dobry i szczodry, i hojny dla poddanych, nie może ich wykorzystywać. Powinnam zapłacić. Hojnie.  
    Pułkownik potaknął.  
    — Zaiste. I ponieważ Temeria chwilowo rozebrana, czyli podatki nie spływają, to ja zapłacę za hojność Waszej Wysokości. Oddasz mi, skarbie, jak ci major ojcowiznę przywróci. Albo przedstawię rachunek Mahakamowi. Mnie oddadzą.  
    — Mahakam — wypomniał z irytacją Vernon — to też hufce, które dzielnie stawały w boju za sprawę Temerii...  
    — Pięknieś im za to odpłacił. — Watażka zaklaskał.  
    Agent otwierał już usta, lecz przerwał mu radosny okrzyk małej.  
    — Mahakam! Wujek Zoltan mi dał kieszonkowe z mojego lenna przed wyjściem, żebym mogła sobie coś na targu kupić! — Wyciągnęła spory mieszek, zaczęła skrupulatnie liczyć monety, wyciągając po kilka. — Myślicie, że starczy?  
    — Na pewno, Wasza Wysokość — westchnął sprzedawca z ulgą.  
    Fortuna uśmiechała się do niego w złotych, czystych błyskach zimowego słońca.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasz miała urodziny wczoraj, więc rozdział z Ves, który powinien być następny i tak będzie dzisiaj. Podwójnie, znaczy. W ramach świętowania (i ja coś oczywiście piszę specjalnego, tylko cyrkumstancje...).

Partia z narodem, naród z partią!     

Jedno z haseł temerskiego sprzysiężenia rojalistów

Kto mnie kocha, pójdzie ze mną. Kto mnie nie kocha, skończy na szubienicy

przypisywane Radowidowi Srogiemu  
   

 

       
Sheala de Tancarville robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by wyglądać dostojnie, pięknie i władczo. Nawet przebywając w wyżebranym azylu. Oficjalnie nazywanym gościną w Dol Blathannie.  
    Czarodziejka kupowała więc, za nie swoje właściwie pieniądze, czernidła do rzęs i powiek, pomady na policzki i usta, cienie do oczu. Upinała włosy w wysokie fryzury, z każdym tygodniem pobytu coraz bardziej skomplikowane. Popisywała się biżuterią oraz strojem – częściowo zresztą podrasowanymi iluzją. Aż tak wysokiej zapomogi, z grzeczności zwanej „pożyczką", nie dostawała.  
    Sheala była bankrutką, po raz pierwszym w swoim życiu. Kovir ze swymi bankierami uległ namowom Radowida i przyłączył się do polowania na czarodziejów, wszelkich czarodziejów – tłumaczeń nikt nie chciał słuchać. Zeznania Letha wystarczyły. Do tego Bank Vivaldich, kolejna instytucja, gdzie składowała pieniądze, wywłaszczył ją oraz Filippę z udziałów. Pod pretekstem „zdrady żywotnych interesów firmy oraz państwa". Bez odszkodowania. Za krasnoludami poszło kilkanaście innych przedsiębiorstw. Nawet szefowie rynku narkotykowego, dotąd chętnie korzystający z usług alchemicznych i magicznych, teraz patrzyli na panią de Tancarville z nieufnością. Odrazą niemal. Interesów robić nie chcieli.  
    „Skończą się dla nas, jak dla Demawenda i Foltesta", oznajmili krótko. Nawet nie osobiście, a przez wysłanych chłopców. Uśmiechniętych drwiąco, napastliwie wpatrzonych w dekolt Sheali, pozwalających sobie – w zasięgu jej słuchu! – na wielce niewybredne komentarze.  
    — Są rzeczy, których kupić nie można — zaszemrał obok niej głos Franceski; teraz Enid, tylko Enid. — Zaufanie, na przykład. A bez niego, cóż, trudno o układy. Zwłaszcza potajemne.  
    O, już ty coś o tym wiesz, pomyślała Sheala, ironią przykrywając niepokój.  
    — Tym bardziej jestem ci zobowiązana za twoją pomoc. I zaufanie. I gotowość do układów ze mną. Przechowam to we wdzięcznej pamięci. Do końca życia.  
    Stały w ogrodzie, odbudowanym, znów pięknym. Na popiołach wszystko dobrze rośnie. Elfka umoczyła koniuszki palców w marmurowej sadzawce. Złote i czerwone rybki, zamiast uciec, podpłynęły do jej dłoni.  
    — Tak długo? Nie sądzę — powiedziała po prostu. — I nie potrzebuję.  
    Druga kobieta zmilczała.        
     

W pierwszych tygodniach nie milczała. W pierwszych tygodniach próbowała działać. Zbyt spiesznie, zbyt pochopnie, zbyt gwałtownie, powtarzała melodyjnym głosem Enid – wtedy jeszcze niekiedy Francesca.  
    — Mogłybyśmy sprowadzić tutaj Filippę. Ona potrzebuje dobrej opieki. Redania czy Kaedwen nie są dla niej bezpieczne — przekonywała na przykład Sheala przy popołudniowej herbacie. — Jej umiejętnością są nie do przecenienia...  
    — Tak, to wszystko prawda — odpowiadała elfka, podnosząc czarkę do ust. — Absolutna prawda.  
    I piła w ciszy. A ludzka magiczka, w końcu znużona lekceważeniem, odwykła od niego, spytała:  
    — Czemu więc tego nie zrobisz?  
    — Przecież wiesz. Polityka, Shealo.  
    — W polityce Filippa może tylko pomóc.  
    W szerokich, cichych korytarzach, pełnych poruszających się bezszelestnie elfów, obecność jeszcze jednej ludzkiej kobiety pomogłaby też może pani de Tancarville, o tym jednak rzeczona nie chciała myśleć.  
    — Nilfgaard stawia żądania? Odnośnie Filippy? — spróbowała ostrożnie.  
    — Nie Nilfgaard. — Francesca umieściła czarkę na talerzyku, bez jednego stuknięcia, bez najmniejszego dźwięku, choćby grzechotu biżuterii, choćby szelestu szaty. — Dolina Pontaru. Iorweth. A za nim Scoia'tael, bo on twierdzi, że Filippa ich zdradziła, że planowała zamordować Saskię i urządzić rzeź komandom oraz nieludziom z Vergen. By przejąć władzę nad bankiem. Wiesz przecież. Z tego powodu wasze udziały anulowano, a środki zgromadzone na kontach przejęto.  
    — Iorweth nie ma władzy nad całym Scoia'tael — prychnęła Sheala, czując przypływ irytacji.  
    Żeby byle włóczęga, którym się jej nawet nie chciało w tym Flotsam porządnie zająć, bo miała wiedźmina i Triss, i ciekawy okaz kejrana na głowie, robił jej teraz trudności i anulował udziały oraz środki – okradał z całych oszczędności! Skandal. Nonsens.  
    — Ta wolta z ludzkimi republikami mu sporo niechęci przysporzyła — przypomniała teraz.  
    — To są wewnętrzne sprawy Scoia'tael — stwierdziła miękko elfka. — Dla tej kwestii bez znaczenia. Shealo, Iorweth nie twierdzi, że Filippa spiskowała politycznie przeciw niemu. Nie twierdzi nawet, że chciała go zabić, czemu może niektórzy by radośnie przytaknęli. Głosi, a Dolina Pontaru oficjalnie oskarżenia potwierdza, że Filippa chciała wyrżnąć komanda i zgotować pogrom. Przy takich zarzutach Scoia'tael musi społem szukać zemsty. Ja nie mogę zaś pozwolić Filippie przekroczyć granic Dol Blathanny. Są granice wiarygodności.  
    — Przecież to brednie! — mruknęła bojowo kobieta. — Filippa nie zamierzała urządzać pogromu. Doskonale wiesz, jakie miałyśmy plany. Saskia, wprowadzając Iorwetha, nas zaskoczyła, ale cokolwiek mogła planować Filippa na pewno nie wykraczało poza ewentualne pozbycie się jego, nie wszystkich nieludzi, nie uwierzę, że naprawdę...  
    — Prawdą jest to, co użyteczne. Prawdą jest to, do czego możemy przekonać innych. Scoia'tael nawykły do zdrady, droga konfraterko — szepnęła Francesca, bardzo, bardzo cicho. — To są dzieci, które, by użyć twych słów, wzięto za karczek. I zapamiętały to sobie. Zapamiętały doskonale. Nawet wysnuły wnioski. Łatwo, bardzo łatwo, wierzą w zdradę.  
    Skinęła ręką, jeden ze służących podał świeżą, ciepłą wodę do rozcieńczania esencji. Królowa podziękowała mu formalną starszą mową, delikatnie, z matczyną niemal troskliwością. Sheala milczała.  
    — Nie wmawiaj mi, że naprawdę sądzisz — podjęła elfka — iż oddziały Scoia'tael uwierzą nie Iorwethowi, a mnie. Albo komukolwiek na świecie, swoją drogą, choćby i Cesarzowi — głos jej nie drgnął, wargi z niezmiennym wdziękiem formowały słowa. — Wewnętrznie, masz rację, gryzą się, kąsają, ambicje pojedynczych dowódców kolidują, o sporze między Yeavinnem a Iorwethem o dochody z przemytu nawet ja słyszałam... Jeśli jednak jakakolwiek siła z zewnątrz dotknie Scoia'tael, to staną za sobą. Murem. — Teraz się uśmiechnęła. — Scoia'tael ufają tylko sobie. I mają teraz poparcie jeśli nie oficjalnie Emhyra, to nieoficjalne jego wojsk... Nie mogę przyjąć Filippy.  
    Kłamiesz, myślała czarodziejka, ukrywasz przede mną powody, grasz we własną grę, jak zawsze, stara lisico. Bo nie uwierzę, odmawiam uwierzenia, że jakiś dziki, wygłodzony prymityw z lasu nas, mnie, pobił, choćby chwilowo, na polu polityki. Kłamstwami, egzageracją i wpływem. Naszą własną bronią.  
       
       
Na przedzimiu Sheala nie milczał nadal.  
    — Ostatnie posunięcia ekonomiczne Vergen godzą w dobro Dol Blathanny — wypomniała na głos.  
    Tuż po tym, jak się okazało, że znakomita większość ludzkich majątków, które zamierzali przejąć po wygnaniu, oficjalnie należy do Banku Vivaldich. Bank płacił przepisane podatki od gruntów, ale większość pieniędzy i tak szła do Vergen.  
    Franceska dopiła wino. Powoli, płynnymi łykami, grdyka, o ile kobieta widziała, nawet jej przy tym nie drgała.  
    — Tak — przyznała wreszcie królowa. — Straciliśmy sporo. Stracimy więcej. Ale nie chcesz chyba, żebym wygnała teraz krasnoludy? Trudno byłoby to uzasadnić...  
    — Zawsze pozostaje obmowa. Bank bez zaufania traci wszystko, a oni w końcu właśnie de facto okradli jedyne królestwo nieludzi. Pod samym nosem tego waszego Scoia'teal. Oskarż ich...  
    Elfka się zaśmiała. Cicho, krótko, ale jednak. Czarodziejka umilkła, zaskoczona.  
    — Oskarżyć Dolinę Pontaru? Scoia'tael? Ja? — spytała tamta powoli, przechylając kieliszek z cieniutkiego, drogiego szkła pod światło. — O co? O wbicie noża w plecy? Jeśli ja powiem choć słowo o zdradzie, to Scoia'tael, Shealo, skonają ze śmiechu. A razem z nimi reszta starszych ras. Ludzie zresztą też. I ja się im nie dziwię.  
    Kobieta złożyła ręce na stole, zirytowana. Tęskniła za możliwościami Koviru, za władzą oraz wygodami starego świata. Za wygodami może nawet bardziej. Potencjami: podróży, działania, zmian. Poczucie uwięzienia w pięknych ogrodach Dol Blathanny doskwierało coraz mocniej.  
    Po cóż przyjęły, głupie, ofertę tego wiedźmina? Dla władzy, odpowiedziała sama sobie, dla jeszcze większej władzy. Dla rozkoszy kształtowania świata, dla wolności i możliwości, i dróg, i dobra, jakie płynie z takiego zakulisowego rządzenia. Wszystko dla dobra, koniec końców, dla większego dobra. Świat potrzebuje ręki na karku, potrzebuje kierunku i planu, a że nie jest dość rozsądny, by słuchać mądrości, cóż, mądrość musiała się skryć za biczem, za purpurą i złotem królów.  
    Tak przynajmniej myślały. Nie, nadal tak myślę, poprawiła się pani de Tancarville, to teraz – to nic, przejściowe trudności. Nauka zwycięży. Mądrość zwycięży. W ostatecznym rozrachunku. Trzeba przeczekać.  
    — Planowałyśmy Dolinę Pontaru jako silne państwo. Dobrze położone. Z wieloma atutami — stwierdziła spokojnie Francesca. — I takim jest. Do tego bogatym. Intensywnie się zbrojącym. W podobnej, jak my, sytuacji, jeśli chodzi o inwazję Cesarstwa. To nasi sojusznicy, Sheala. Nie słabsi od nas. Może nawet nieco silniejsi. A wasze wpływy znacznie spadły.  
    Wasze, nie nasze, zauważyła z irytacją czarodziejka.  
    — Musimy się liczyć z Doliną Pontaru. Nieważne, jak głupie i nieżyciowe pomysły wprowadza – rzeczpospolita, też coś! rządy tłuszczy, anarchia i swawola! – rozumiem to — westchnęła uprzejmie. — Ale musimy też stawiać granice. Przejęcie udziałów oraz oszczędności, moich czy Filippy, to rzecz bez precedensu. Niedopuszczalna w żadnej procedurze prawnej. Własność prywatna jest święta...  
    — Tam był wyrok sądu i rozporządzenie Rady. Lud – tłuszcza, jak mówisz – oznajmił swą wolę. — Francesca dolała sobie wina. — Nie smakuje ci rocznik? To przecież z Koviru...  
    Sheala uświadomiła sobie, że własnego dotąd nie tknęła. Teraz umoczyła usta. Tak, kovirskie. Jedne z najlepszych.  
    — Samo to uleganie podszeptom gminu – i plwanie na najświętsze, fundamentalne zasady porządku prawnego, zasady, gwarantem sprawiedliwości będące – samo to stawia ich w pozycji dzikiego księstewka. Czy tam republiczki. Podważają własną suwerenność takimi decyzjami, legalność własnego istnienia. Im traktat bankowy i umowy furda, innym, większym graczom postanowienia z Loc Muinne niczem będą. Skoro to nasi sojusznicy, tym bardziej im to uświadom. Nie chcemy przecież, by przez własne błędy osłabli... zbytnio.  
    Królowa się uśmiechnęła, jakby z uznaniem. Magiczne lampy, oświetlające pomieszczenie w długie zimowe noce, rozbłysły mocniej.  
    — Chwilowo byt im Cesarz gwarantuje. Jeśli on wygra, to suwerenności żadnemu z krajów Północy nie zagwarantuje nikt — przypomniała. — Ale Dolina Pontaru jakąś niezależność raczej obroni. Cesarstwu wyda tę małą królową Temerii, na hołd lenny namówi. Cesarz w tym się już teraz dowodu lojalności upatruje, że to dziecko mu, członków spisku przekonawszy do traktatów, znaleźli, Temerczycy ją wcześniej tak ukryli, że ani wróżbici, ani oddziały specjalne ni cienia śladu złapać nie mogli...  
    — A jeśli Nilfgaard przegra, to Temeria pewnie się z osłabionej Redanii i Kaedwen odrodzi. Z długiem wdzięczności wobec Rzeczpospolitej. I długiem Natalisa w Banku Vivaldich — kobieta fuknęła, jak rozzłoszczona kotka. — Tyle, to widzi dzisiaj każde dziecko.  
    — Każde dziecko widzi też, że wojska Rzeczpospolitej wzrosły kilkukrotnie. Stały garnizon mają imponujący.  
    — Najemniczy — prychnęła czarodziejka. — Najemnicy mają to siebie, że idą do tego, kto lepiej zapłaci. I drenują budżet. Paranoja Scoia'tael na dłuższą metę ich osłabi. Pieniądze z Mahakamu ani neutralności nie będą płynąć wiecznie. A im by znacznie mniejsze wojska wystarczyły. Przecież ze względu na to właśnie, na wąwóz, tak sprawę planowałyśmy...  
    Elfka skinęła głową.  
    — Najemnicy, rozpuszczeni, lubią zaś zdradzać byłych panów. Czasem nawet wcześniej, czasem nawet porządna łapówka wystarczy, by honor kondotiera złamać... A królowie nie będą spokojnie patrzeć, jak im republika z wolnym chłopstwem w pobliżu w potęgę rośnie, jak im poddani uciekają. Ludzie i nieludzie niekoniecznie szczęśliwi ze swojej koegzystencji będą. Nie wiadomo, jak długo pokój Scoia'tael wytrzyma, jak długo ludzcy sąsiedzi wzrastanie w potęgę kraju wolnych nieludzi zniosą. Dolina Pontaru jest beczką prochu. Niebezpieczną dla wszystkich graczy. Wiele rzeczy się z nią stać może, jeśli nie zauważą, kiedy im trzeba zgiąć karku. Wiele rzeczy się stać może. Za kilka lat. Za rok czy dwa nawet. Ale nie tej zimy jeszcze.  
    Kupujmy czas, odczytała kobieta. Czekajmy. Pochylmy kornie głowy, niech się przewali nad nami nawałnica. Potem, jak sępy, pożywimy się na trupach. Kolejne napomnienie, znaczy. Jak do dziecka wręcz; wielce denerwujące. Niemniej, raczej słuszne, więc pani de Tarcanville spięła wargi i milczała. Piła wino.  
    — Mówisz o granicach — rzuciła po chwili Francesca. — Nie zawsze jest wszakże czas na stawienie granic, bywa taki, w którym wypada raczej mówić o poświęceniach. Znoszeniu.  
       
       
    — Nie chcę widzieć tej dziwki na oczy! — dobiegało zza drzwi. — Jej posłów też nie. Niech się, bloede cuache, chędożą. Ona też niech się chędoży. Z Emhyrem najlepiej...  
    Drzwi były grube. Obłożone magią. Dźwiękoszczelne. I ostentacyjnie niedomknięte.  
    — No, no, spokojnie, Cesarstwa i Białego Płomienia Szczając... Tańczącego na Kurhanach Wrogów w to nie mieszajmy — nadpłynęło basem.  
    Sądząc z charakterystycznej, wznoszącej intonacji zdania – oraz nie mniej charakterystycznego przejęzyczenia – krasnoludzkim.  
    — Nie mówcie mi o tej kurwie, a będę spokojny. Jak rzeka lodem skuta. I oddziały też.  
    Chwila ciszy. Długa. Szmer przyciszonych głosów. I głuchy odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.  
    — Panowie. — Drzwi, te na korytarz, otworzono szerzej. — Saskia i przedstawiciele Rady was przyjmą. Z wielką radością. Przepraszają za zwłokę.  
    Posłom z Dol Blathanny nie drgnął ani muskuł na twarzy, gdy wprowadzano ich do sali obrad. Nie drgnął im też wcześniej, gdy przechodzili przez bramę i ulice, a dawni partyzanci śpiewali nową, poprawioną wersję  _Pierwszej brygady_. Tę z dobrym zakończeniem. Oraz długą listą wyzwisk skierowanych do wiadomych onych, tych, co to mówili, że stumanieni. Z wyzwisk „jebał was pies" było najłagodniejsze.  
    — Pułkownik Iorweth nie mógł niestety uczestniczyć — stwierdził teraz imć Zigrin, jeszcze przed ceremonialnymi ukłonami. — Obowiązki go wezwały. Ale żałuje, bardzo.  
       
       
Sheala zaczęła więc znosić. Czekać. Liczyć na rozsądek władców: czy teraz, zagrożeni Nilfgaardem, nie powinni wrócić do ich czarodziejskich stóp, błagając o pomóc? O udzielenie im łaskawie swojej mocy, która już nie raz ocaliła Północ?  
    Mijały jednak miesiące, przedzimie, zaczęła się zima, zatrzymanie działań wojennych, oni nie wracali. Chociaż ta pauza to tak idealny czas.  
    — Może się boją zdrady bardziej niż słabości — mówiła Enid, niepytana, teraz już tylko Enid, teraz już tyko w starszej mowie, „Vaelghávs th'essene a tearth aep brathádh ardun var laivsenn". Prawie z rozbawieniem.  
    Nigdy nie zdradziłyśmy interesów magii. A to, co dobre dla magii, byłoby dobre dla świata. Nigdy nie zdradziłyśmy mądrości, myślała Sheala, jestem tego pewna i w to wierzę. Świat to coś więcej niż interesy małych królestw. Świat to wielka jedność i jej broniłam.  
    Kiedy wkładała ręce do fontanny albo stawu, rybki umykały, spłoszone. Żabki nie chciały same skakać jej w dłonie. Najpierw czekała, aż się oswoją, potem, zirytowana, jęła je przyzywać magią, potem nagle wymuszone przywiązanie – nie wiedziała, skąd w ogóle taka fraza przyszła jej do głowy, ale skoro przyszła – przestało ją bawić. I teraz czekała tylko końca zimy, wielkiego wybuchu wojny, krwi, która zaleje pola Północy, wiosny, wiosny, która udowodni, jak bardzo tym wszystkim koronowanym baranom potrzebna jest czarodziejska ręka nad karkiem.  
       
       
    — Sheala ci bardzo nie ufa — mruknęła Ida z rozbawieniem.  
    Haftowała. Ida w ogóle lubiła typowo kobiece zajęcia, kojarzone z łagodnością. Haft, szydełkowanie, robienie na drutach. Twierdziła, że monotonia tych czynności ją uspokaja, pozwala widzieć jaśniej.  
    Enid uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Ona z kolei miała swoje rybki i swoje ogrody, sprawy pozornie jeszcze zwyklejsze.  
    — Tylko bardzo? To nie dość.  
    Moment ciszy.  
    — Góry Sine kogoś tam poślą, prawda?  
    — Do Vergen? Tak. — Enid westchnęła lekko. — Będą nas informowali. Trochę.  
    — Ktoś musi czuwać nad tymi dziećmi, prawda? — szepnęła miękko Ida; królowa nie miała pewności, czy naprawdę w głosie nie było ni cienia ironii.  
    — Ktoś musi czuwać nad naszą przyszłością. Naszą rasą... Są przecież sprawy, dla których nie tyle warto, ile trzeba wiele poświęcić. Kiedyś zrozumieją. Może już nawet zaczynają rozumieć.  
    Ida skinęła głową, nie podnosząc oczu znad robótki. Wyszywała jaskółki.  
       
       
Feniror Istherin Yeytedd aep Ceardwen Briss Tryll'aen, ktoś pomiędzy posłem Gór Sinych, a agentem wpływu starych elfów, wyglądał tak niepozornie, że w pierwszej chwili, ujrzawszy go z mostu wśród pięknych, rosłych koni, szerokich, malowanych wozów, ekwipaży z wypolerowanej na błysk skóry, Roche wziął za służącego.  
    Feniror włosy miał wyraziście rude, jak raczej przystałoby niziołkom lub krasnoludom, był wysoki, nawet jak na elfa, i zasuszony, nawet jak na starego elfa. Na chudej, zapadłej twarzy kości policzkowe wyglądały, jak wały nad fosą, podbródek, jak sztylet, nos, długi i już z natury wąski nawet nie, jak dziób, lecz po prostu patyk. Elf wszakże mógłby uchodzić za przystojnego – rysy były harmonijne, postawa bez zarzutu – gdyby przytył. To raczej jego strój, czarna, szeroka, prosta peleryna bez kołnierza, zmylił Vernona.  
    — To Aen Saevherne — mruknął Jaskier. — Bardzo wiekowy. Doktor i uczony, i mag ichni jakby...  
    — Wiem, co to Wiedzący — przerwał mu major. — Ten jeszcze, rozumiem, wymrażać członki lubi?  
    — Roche — westchnął poeta — to ichnie... cechowe. Dowód umiejętności. Że jesteś w stanie się ogrzewać magią, nie potrzebujesz mordować innych istot. Jeśli mordujesz, to z wyboru albo idei, nie dla komfortu.  
    — Czyli takie popisywanie się — podsumował agent.  
    Feniror, te kilkanaście metrów niżej, na głównym placu, wyglądał jak uosobienie skromności. Które to właśnie, rozumiał Roche, było najważniejszym popisem. Jak u nilfgaardzkich dostojników.  
    Dyplomata kornie chylił głowę przed władzami republiki. Przekazywał prezenty: blask szkatuł wykładanych klejnotami docierał nawet na mostek. Lud, zgromadzony naokoło Vernona, szemrał z ukontentowaniem, mile połechtany w swym poczuciu ważności.  
    Anais stała na dole, z markizem La Fayatte'em. Im również wręczono podarki, stosownie mniejsze, bo przecież teoretycznie Dolina Pontaru królową jedynie gościła. Podarki przekazano zresztą na ręce Rady Vergen oraz Saskii, potem dopiero korowód służących, już po stronie Rzeczpospolitej, oddał je przedstawicielom Temerii. Co było zgodne z protokołem, z jednym z możliwych wariantów protokołu, Vernona jednak jakoś nieprzyjemnie ubodło. Zaniepokoiło. Wydało się znaczącym.  
    Powitanie trwało ponad godzinę pełną wielce wykwintnych przemów w ceremonialnych wersjach starszej mowy, pobrzękującej wśród sopli zwisających z dachów i mostków, ginącej łagodnie wśród zasp śniegu, zgarniętego z placu na boku, zadeptywanej, jak rzeczony śnieg na wszystkich pozostałych ulicach, przez pohukiwania i postukiwania obcasów ludu. Ludowi, w tym majorowi, było bowiem zimno. Feniror stał z gołą głową, rękawiczki trzymał w dłoni, wierzchnią pelerynę miał nonszalancko – znaczy, grzecznie, przecież stał przy władczyni – odrzuconą, ukazując wszystkim, iż ubiór pod nią jest nie mniej letni: szeroka, długa czerkieska. Ciemnozielona. Niczym poza jedwabiem niepodbita. Z jasnym, szerokim pasem, na pewno bogato tkanym.  
    „Pomogliby tak swojemu ludowi w miastach, zamiast wydawać na luksusy", pomyślał zgryźliwie agent. Jaskier, stojący tuż obok, się zachwycał, robił w duszy notatki, by potem rzecz odpowiednio oddać – proponowano mu miejsca bliżej, ale wolał widok z góry, podobno taka panorama dla wielkiej, podniosłej epiki jest lepsza.  
    — No, wreszcie — mruknął po owej godzinie z hakiem Roche, bardzo mało godnie przytupując. — Idą. Kończą już chyba? Czy jeszcze jakieś przemarsze planowali? — spytał zaniepokojony barda.  
    Nie planowali. Tylko do kasztelu. Orszak jednak poruszał się dostojnie, to znaczy: powoli. Tłum, mimo mrozu, stał wzdłuż całej trasy, podekscytowany. Napierające istoty wszelkiej maści oraz rozgorączkowany poeta, całkiem niezły w przepychaniu się („pardon, ale temat wzywa", mruczał, taranując starców, kobiety i dzieci), sprawiły, iż Vernon znalazł się nagle w pierwszym rzędzie. Miał świetny widok na końskie zady oraz wyniosłe elfie gęby. Szczęśliw był z tego tytułu wprost niebotycznie.  
    — Zaraza, znów chędożenie, a tutaj obywatele zamarzają — warknął pod nosem, na przekór ogólnemu nastrojowi, gdy przed wejściem do kasztelu rozpoczął się kolejny taniec uprzejmości.  
    Do zgromadzonych dostojników owa buńczuczna uwaga musiała dojść, bo pewne drgnienie, jak skrzywienie ust, przeszło przez wszystkich, markiz przymknął zaś na sekundę oczy. Wargi mu też zadrżały, jak do bolesnego, już w ruchu tłumionego uśmiechu.  
    Feniror się za to zawstydził. Bardzo teatralnie, z ukłonami i przeprosinami. Nie sądził, że przetrzymuje, nie zauważył, że innym jest zimno...  
    — An erc'h luionné, ardim — „śnieg leży" wytknął naraz milczący dotąd Iorweth z jakąś szczególną, na poły ironiczną, na poły pokorną nutą w głosie.  
    Reszta pospieszyła zapewniać, że to nic, że są przecież ciepło odziani. Dyplomata przeprosił raz jeszcze, jak najwytworniej, a potem, ciężko westchnąwszy, spojrzał na hetmana i mruknął, w dziwnej, zjadającej z połowę głosek wersji starszej mowy:  
    — Creas'te'nn dice a me'sseath'nn, gwedd.  
    Że do pułkownika waśnie się odezwano per pacholę i zganiono za milczenie, tyle major zrozumiał. A potem Wiedzący wykonał lekki, niemal niezauważalny gest ręką. I oto majora zalała fala przyjemnego ciepła. Nie tylko jego zresztą, sądząc z zachwyconego pomruku, zaraz przechodzącego w zdumione okrzyki, wśród zebranej gawiedzi. Najwyraźniej elfi mag, upomniany, że inni się turbują z powodu jego uprzejmości, grzecznie rozszerzył swój parasol termiczny. Na istoty żywe jedynie, z wielką precyzją – śnieg na dachach nadal pozostał na swoim miejscu.  
    Feniror się uśmiechnął, pięknym, szczerym, absolutnie nie pobłażliwym czy dumnym uśmiechem, uśmiechem pełnym raczej współdzielonej radości, który to grymas jest właśnie tym sposobem, w jaki ludzie pokroju markiza La Fayatte demonstrują swą wyższość światu. Poprzez ukazywanie, tłumaczył Roche'owi Armand, że okazywać jej właśnie nie muszą, że wręcz nie są jej świadomi, bo jest im przyrodzona, naturalna, nie zapoznana; jak słońce, które zsyła swoje blaski szczodrobliwie na wszystkich...  
    Lud klaskał. Jaskier niemal piał z zachwytu, próbując w locie metafory za metaforą. Iorweth patrzył na Vernona wzrokiem ciężkim od wyrzutu czy tylko irytacji. Vernon klął w duchu.  
    I zaraz, w nagłym błysku, myśląc o tych obdartych, głodnych, przemarzniętych Wiewiórkach, które zabijał, którym odmrożenia czasem pożerały kończyny, o skulonych, szczękających zębami rodzinach w przysypanym śniegiem getcie, zrozumiał, dlaczego Iorweth i Scoia'tael zdawali się niekiedy nienawidzić własnej starszyzny bardziej niż ludzkich oddziałów.  
       
       
Hetman zaraz po oficjalnych powitaniach wymknął się z sali. Najwyraźniej, bo Roche wpadł na niego na środku koszar, gdzie sam z kolei przyszedł na spotkanie z Yeylią. Już miał zapytać, czy to ładnie, gdy władza rzeczpospolitej zaniedbuje swe obowiązki, gdy okazało się, że nie on jeden wpadł na Iorwetha. Chociaż Feniror, wychodzący właśnie zza załomu korytarza, zrobił to raczej bardziej planowo.  
    — Powiedziano mi, że tutaj cię najprędzej znajdę — powiedział cicho, znów w jakieś pokrętnej, ledwo dla agenta zrozumiałej wersji starszej mowy.  
    Pułkownik się spiął, zgiął w ceremonialnym ukłonie, w tych wszystkich „panie", „wielce szanowny"... Dziwne, pomyślał Roche, toż o większości oficjeli Dol Blathanny czy Gór Sinych Scoia'tael, łącznie z dowódcami, wyrażało się per „skurwysyny", „chuje" i „dziwki". W ich przytomności, a juści.  
    — Ostatnio — mruknął dyplomata, jakby zamyślony — kiedy rozmawialiśmy, mówiłeś mi po prostu „wujku".  
    O, proszę. No, to przynajmniej poprzednią zagwozdkę rozwiązuje. Iorweth się za to wyraźnie spłoszył.  
    — Oczywiście, jak sobie pan... jak sobie życzysz, gwythr. Ale możemy o tym porozmawiać w bardziej prywatnych okolicznościach?  
    Poseł wzruszył ramionami. Minimalnie, dystyngowanie.  
    — Jesteśmy sami — zauważył miękko. — A ściany są grube, koszary prawie puste. Nikt nie podsłucha.  
    Vernon przez chwilę chciał poudawać sam przed sobą, że się łudzi, iż elf po prostu niedowidzi, nie: traktuje ludzi jak zwierzęta. Poudawał jakieś trzy sekundy, potem się mu znudziło. Jednak błysk irytacji w oczach pułkownika wystarczył, by poprawić humor agenta.  
    — Ale ja wolałbym porozmawiać w bardziej intymnych okolicznościach. W moim salonie? W gabinecie? — watażka jakoś tam zachowywał spokój, na wyczucie majora z trudem.  
    Feniror skinął arystokratycznie głową.  
    — Poproszę pokojowe, odprowadzą cię, mam coś do załatwienia — tłumaczył hetman; Wiedzący przerwał mu gestem ręki, raczej łagodnym.  
    — Trafię. Sądzisz, że zgubiłbym się w Vergen? Salonik dla gości i gabinet, ładnie... — nuta pobłażania brzmiała w głosie dyplomaty.  
    Iorweth cały się spiął.  
    — To dobre, bogate miasto. I Rzeczpospolita dba, by mi nic nie brakowało — prychnął.  
    — Domyślam się. Musi — zauważył trzeźwo poseł. — W Górach Sinych twój ojciec...  
    — Cuach — warknął nagle watażka, zjeżony, tą partyzancką, twardą starszą mową, akcentująca każdą zgłoskę — caen me a'baeth aép arse. N'aen me a dicette aef ene. A ty idź precz, Roche.  
    Vernon, który oglądał rozgrywającą się przed jego oczyma scenę z coraz większym zainteresowaniem, spróbował zaprotestować, że się umówił z Yeylią. Nic z tego, hetman oznajmił, że z kapitan sam porozmawia, a Dh'oine ma mu zejść z oczu i wrócić do siebie, już. Z wielkim naciskiem owo „już" było wypowiedziane, więc agent posłusznie ruszył ku drzwiom  
    Zatrzymał go obojętny, odległy jakby głos Fenirora.  
    — Jeśli przeszkadzam ci w zabawie ze zwierzątkiem, to po prostu powiedz. Nie będę ci więcej zabierał czasu, poczekam w gabinecie. Ostatnio coś uczulenia na sierść nabieram...  
    Major przygryzł od wewnątrz wargę. Stary chwyt, jeszcze z dzieciństwa, pozwalał opanować emocje, nie skakać na wielokrotnie silniejszego przeciwnika, ocalić życie. Wiedzący przeszedł mimo, jakby płynął, szata unosiła się milimetry nad podłogą, podłoga, zwykle skrzypiąca, milczała.  
    — Iorweth, gwedd — rzucił na odchodnym, spokojnie — Gar'te aen aiceánn vienn aen anivalle te igrie. En'ss gwaréll.  
    I opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając dwuosobową resztę w stanie, delikatnie ujmując, zaskoczenia. Roche pozbierał się pierwszy.  
    — Akcent ci się przeze mnie pogarsza. No, no, no — zaintonował, parodiując zwykłą manierę watażki. — Ależ mnie, marne zwierzę, zaszczyt kopnął.  
    — Idź stąd — odparł tamten, bardzo zmęczonym tonem.  
    — Feniror sprawy twojego ojca, rozumiem, nie zostawi?  
    — Nie powinieneś był tego słyszeć.  
    — Ja? Zwierzątko? A co ja z tym zrobić mogę...  
    Iorweth westchnął ciężko. Zaczął unosić rękę, pewnie, by oprzeć czoło, w połowie gestu przerwał, spróbował ukryć słabość, poprawiając kołnierz.  
    — Nie przejmuj się — mruknął wreszcie pułkownik. — Feniror to rasista.  
    Vernon parsknął śmiechem. Przez dobrą minutę się nie mógł opanować.  
    — Dobre sobie — wystękał wreszcie. — To w kalendarzu trzeba zapisać. Wiewiórka potępiła elfi rasizm, zaraz, zaraz, którego dzisiaj mamy?  
    — Zawsze potępiałem rasizm, który kazał nam nie doceniać przeciwników. To nas wiele kosztowało i wiele nas kosztować będzie, jeśli nie zwalczymy tej plagi...  
    — A przemowy to zostaw swoim oddziałom. — Agent machnął ręką. — O co chodzi z twoim ojcem?  
    — O nic. Zamknij się.  
    Major się nie zamknął. Skądże.  
    — W tej akurat kwestii cię rozumiem. I też mam doświadczenie. Chociaż mój rodziciel nawet uznać mnie nie raczył, doceniłbyś u swojego chociaż tyle...  
    — To, że muszę go porównywać z Dh'oine, by wypadł dobrze, jest chyba samo w sobie widomym symbolem nędzy i rozpaczy? I upadku naszej rasy.  
    — Do którego my doprowadziliśmy. Oczywiście. To jest ten twój rasizm, ten, który za zdrowy uważasz, ta? — prychnął Roche. — W przeciwieństwie do Fenirora, który w nas zabawki niegroźne widzi...  
    — Feniror tak wcale nie uważa — oznajmił hetman z jakąś wyzywającą brutalnością w tonie. — Feniror jest... stary, bardzo stary według waszych miar. Urodził się niedługo po waszym przybyciu. I pochodził z Loc Muinne. I był u dalszych krewnych wiadomego dnia, ale ani się waż wypominać mu rasizm. Albo cokolwiek.  
    Zaraza by to... Mężczyźnie się zrobiło prawie głupio. Co innego w dyskusjach rzucać „et, takie czasy", „et, wojna" i mieć rzeź Loc Muinne kompletnie w dupie, co innego powiedzieć to samo przy bezpośrednich ofiarach. I właśnie za to, myślał Vernon, poczucie winy chowając pod irytacją, nie znoszę elfów: żyje to to zdecydowanie za długo, normalne mechanizmy radzenia sobie z historia przy nich na nic. Umierałyby, jak ludzie, to nie byłoby problemu.  
    — Będziesz siedział przy nim grzecznie. Z podkulonym ogonkiem. Jasne? — zakończył watażka.  
    — Bo do twojego tatusia na skargę poleci? — sarknął Roche.  
    Że błąd, to wiedział, nim dokończył zdanie, a Iorweth pobladł jak ściana. Nie był tylko pewien, jak bardzo duży.  
    Elf odetchnął głęboko, rozluźnił zaciśnięte pięści.  
    — Mój ojciec — oznajmił bardzo starannie obojętną dykcją — nie ma nade mną żadnej władzy. Nie ma prawa sobie jej rościć. Nie dbam o niego i nie dbam o to, co Feniror mu przekaże. Gdyby był znajomym tylko ojca, w ogóle bym się nim nie przejmował, ale on jest bardziej od matki... — Pułkownik umilkł, najwyraźniej zdawszy sobie sprawę, że zaczyna mówić za dużo, że sztuczność dygresji jest widoczna, jak na dłoni.  
    Agent spokojnie przeżuł informacje. Wnioski akurat, jemu zwłaszcza, nasuwały się same.  
    — Ojciec porzucił ciebie i matkę? Też? — zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.  
    Hetman tylko się zjeżył.  
    — Nie jest Dh'oine, by porzucać kobietę w ciąży — prychnął z teatralną wręcz wyższością. — Nie, był z nami. Trochę. A potem postanowił... licho wie, co, pewnie, że go prowincja nudzi, że jego wielkim ambicjom i zdolnościom nie odpowiada, że gdzie mu tam z ludem żyć. I poszedł robić politykę. Na miarę swoich as-pi-ra-cji — jad kapał z każdego słowa. — Oczywiście nie miał żadnych znajomych ani nic, matka musiała mu pomóc, jestem pewien, albo sobie wyżebrał jakąś posadkę w Kaedwen czy w Górach Sinych. Matka miała inne ideały, nie chciała zostawić Cie... wioski. A on sobie poszedł. Robić tę swoją karierkę. Kariereczkę. Karierunię.  
    — Feniror brzmiał, jakby się mu udało — podrzucił Roche; Iorweth ewidentnie był w nastroju na wygadywanie się.  
    Riposta padła natychmiast:  
    — Feniror uważa cię za zwierzę. Ja się z nim poniekąd nie zgadzam — nacisk „na poniekąd" był szalony. — A ojciec jakąś tam karieronkę może i zrobił. Pisał do nas listy, znaczy, do matki, przychodziły razem z pieniędzmi, na pewno w nich się chlubił, ale przestałem je po pewnym czasie czytać. Zabawek od niego też nie ruszałem. Ale on oczywiście uważa, że skoro przesyłał nam pieniądze, listy i zabawki, to jest idealnym ojcem i ma prawo ode mnie wymagać, krzyczeć, pouczać — teraz głos elfa przeszedł w syk.  
    Vernon obstawiał, że tamten tego nawet nie zauważył.  
    — Wiesz — zaczął agent; ton mu mimowolnie złagodniał — ja z moją matką pieniądze, choćby najmniejsze, przyjęlibyśmy z pocałowaniem du... ręki. A pieniądze, listy i zabawki do łez szczęśliwości by nas doprowadziły — teraz ironizował, ale niewiele, bardzo niewiele.  
    Właściwie spodziewał się irytacji, rzecz na nią była obliczona, jednak, o dziwo, spojrzenie watażki raczej zmiękło.  
    — Tak, oczywiście — mruknął. — Wiem. Nie wydziedziczył mnie. I ja też uznaję... — zawahał się. — Mam ojca, tak.  
    W sensie że się do niego przyznajesz? Ho, ho, ho, jakby to rodzicom wielce potrzebne było, parsknął w duchu major, raczej w drugą stronę. Chyba, że to jakaś wielka i tajemna tradycja starszej krwi. Bardzo tajemna, bo jakoś się z nią dotąd ni razu nie spotkałem.  
    — No, to bym nie histeryzował — zauważył na głos; histeryzowania nie znosił.  
    — A ja histeryzuję?  
    Mężczyzna powoli, solennie i ze sporą satysfakcją pokiwał głową. Hetman, o dziwo, nie wybuchnął gniewem, zamyślił się raczej.  
    — To Feniror mnie... wytrąca z równowagi — zdecydował wreszcie. — On i tak najznośniejszy z nich wszystkich, ale wiesz. Then'sste aen Saevherne. Denerwować mogą. Jak to ujął Zoltan, bez magii nawet oddychać nie umieją.  
    Roche uniósł sceptycznie brwi.  
    — Zoltan tak powiedział? — spytał, ironicznie przeciągając sylaby.  
    Pułkownik wydął wargi, prawie, jak urażone dziecko. W ogóle pod wpływem dyplomaty dziecinność wychodziła w jego zachowaniu.  
    — Zoltan — Iorweth mówił ostrożnie, niechętnie — ujął to inaczej. Ale sens był podobny.  
    — A jak to ujął Zoltan? — dopytywał Vernon, teraz już z czystej przekory; duch dziecięctwa był najwyraźniej zaraźliwy.  
    — W stylu krasnoludzkim — mruknął watażka, a widząc, że tym raczej majora nie zbędzie, rozwinął tonem męczeńsko-pogardliwym: — Że elfi magicy to bez pomocy czarów nawet z wychodka skorzystać nie potrafią.  
    — A, czyli — przełożył domyślnie agent — że bez zaklęcia to taki sobie nawet obsranej dupy nie podetrze? Czy obszczanego chuja nie otrząśnie? Jest jeszcze możliwa wersja z...  
    — Trafiłeś — oznajmił przez zaciśnięte zęby pułkownik.  
    — Jak tak pomyśleć — ciągnął z manierycznym zaciąganiem niezrażony major — to to wcale niezła charakterystyka jest.  
    Hetman nagle się rozluźnił, w sekundę.  
    — A owszem — mruknął.  
    — Ciekawe — deliberował zachęcony ociepleniem Roche — czy jakby ich zakuć w dwimeryt, to by się udusili.  
    — Jakby z niego zrobić obrożę i odpowiednio mocno zacisnąć, to z pewnością. — Teraz Iorweth, jak na elfa, to zgoła chichotał, co próbował ukryć, zwiększając jedynie komizm sytuacji. — Ale nie życzę sobie mordowania znajomych mojej matki.  
    — To może podrzucimy bryłę dwimerytu do wychodka? Albo zaszyjemy panu dyplomacie w tym jego płaszczyku?  
    Watażka musiał porzucić starania o zachowanie kamiennej twarzy. Skulił się pod ścianą, prychając tym cichym, tłumionym – dlatego właśnie tak bardzo targającym ciałem – chichotem elfów, który przeciskał się mu przez zaciśnięte usta.  
    — Czasem się... nawet do czegoś... przydajesz — wydusił z siebie między kolejnymi paroksyzmami śmiechu.  
    Elfy rzadko pozwalały sobie na fizjologię emocji. Poza wadami duchowymi, jakie miała taka postawa, ów kulturowy chłód powodował też, że wielcy Aen Seidhe jeśli już płakali czy się śmiali, czy trzęśli, to całkiem nie wiedzieli, jak nad sobą zapanować. Ludzkie czy krasnoludowe dziecko znacznie szybciej umiało wstrzymać łzy albo chichot niż zupełnie dorosły elf. Elfów wychodzenia z takich stanów nie uczono, zakładając, że mają się do nich po prostu nigdy nie zniżać. Zakładano, jak to u nich, przesadnie idealistycznie, sarkał Vernon, w sumie całkiem rozbawiony i rozbrojony sytuacją. Tą teraz – elfie łzy też widywał, widywał ich nieopanowaną rozpacz lub lęk...  
    Ale teraz nie musiał, Temeria nie wymagała, więc nie potrzebował pamiętać.  
    — Co takiego niby powiedziałem? — westchnął wreszcie, oceniwszy, że pułkownik będzie już w stanie w miarę składnie mówić.  
    — Nic. Nic — hetman oddychał ciężko, nozdrza mu drgały, jak u koni, widać było, że śmiech tylko czeka, by powrócić. — Po prostu... wyobraziłem sobie Fenirora bez jego magii, jak w ogóle próbuje żyć... I to była tak śmieszna wizja... On by się przecież o ten swój płaszcz potknął! Na prostej drodze! — Iorweth znów wybuchnął śmiechem, opanowywał się dobrą minutę. — Jakby łódką próbował płynąć i musiałby wiosła wziąć w dłonie, chyba by wszystkich gapiów nimi niechcący pozabijał, jak sobie wyobrażę, jak by tymi wiosłami młócił na wszystkie strony...  
    — A jak pływają Wiedzący?  
    — Normalnie — w głosie watażki zabrzmiała ostentacyjnie drwiąca nuta. — Jak wszystko. Chcą czegoś i oczekują, że to się stanie. Ogień się rozpali, bo go chcą, woda zagotuje, bo mają kaprys, łódeczka pod prąd podpłynie, bo akurat potrzebują... I nawet, wystaw sobie, Roche — jakieś zmęczone westchnienie zabarwiło ostatnie zdanie — oni słusznie oczekują. To wszystko się dzieje. Feniror twierdzi, że cały mój lud, gdyby czas poświęcał zgłębianiu wiedzy, nie głupotom, takim jak życie albo polityka, albo wojna, to by mógł się tego nauczyć. Nawet najpodlejsze mieszańce, nawet zdegenerowane pokolenia.  
    Końcowe słowa wypowiedziano z tak wielką goryczą, nieprzyjemnie jeszcze kontrastującą z poprzednią wesołością, że agent trochę ścierpł. A trochę się jakby poniekąd prawie a przejął. W końcu chciał móc zameldować Saskii o sukcesie.  
    — To o mieszańcach i degeneratach... To nie o tobie i Wiewiórkach, prawda? — spytał miękko.  
    Iorweth potrząsnął głową, uciekł jednak wzrokiem w bok, w okno, w ten malutki skrawek nieba, przestrzeni.  
    — Nie o mnie. Feniror nigdy by tak nie powiedział, jest przywiązany do mojej matki. To, co widziałeś przed chwilą, to była jego wersja ciepłych uczuć. On był dla mnie... łagodny. Po prostu na swój sposób. — Sztuczny uśmiech, nie-swój, jakby pożyczony z repozytorium gestów znacznie starszych i bardziej melancholijnych postaci, przeciął twarz elfa. — Ale reszta tych z Gór Sinych, tej naszej elity, pewnie tak myśli. Za dużo już w nas jest z Dh'oinne. Gdyby traktowali nas jako pełnowartościowych, to by tak łatwo nie poświęcali. Sam wiesz, Roche, kto ma najlepsze miejsca na balach i na wojnie. Pozycja Scoia'tael w ostatniej pokazuje opinię dostojnej i czcigodnej starszyzny — pułkownik odetchnął głębiej. — Ale to naprawdę sam wiesz.  
    O, wspólnota się kroi, pomyślał sardonicznie Roche. Tylko wiedział. Tylko miał zadanie bojowe poprawić stan psychiczny tego tutaj dzieciaka. Znaczy, należało przybrać uniwersalną minę pełnego zrozumienia i skinąć głową.  
    — Feniror jest wszakże całkiem porządny — zastrzegł znowu watażka. — Sam zobaczysz. Tylko, mówiłem, trochę rasista.


	23. Chapter 23

Ciii, powiedziała Śmierć, nie wezmę ciebie dzisiaj jeszcze, ale nie wolno ci płakać. Ja nie lubię bardzo płaczących. Smucą mnie. Idź do pokoju obok, a ciebie nie wezmę, ale pamiętaj: nie płacz, tylko śpiewaj. Wesołego coś. Chcę, żeby wesoło było, kiedy pracuję.  
    A Śmierć była śliczna bardzo. Najśliczniejsza pani, jaką w życiu widziałam. 

(Anuszka, wg medyków w chwili spisywania zeznań wiek: 4-6 lat)     

 _Niedorżnięci_.  _Raporty ocalałych z ataków Wiewiórek_ ,  _zebrał po archiwach i opublikował Krystek Maciejoszka_  
       
   

   
    — Co z wami robi ludzka kobieta? — warknął suchy, kościsty kapral, całkiem przystojny nawet.  
    Ves westchnęła w duchu. Z posterunkami oraz patrolami radzono sobie łapówkami, radzono sobie rutynowo i nieźle, ale nadal były to nieprzyjemne momenty. Rzeczy przeszukiwano, po odpowiedniej zapłacie, w miarę pobieżnie, mieszkańców, po kolejnym dodatku pieniężnym, nie dotykano wcale, papiery po prostu przestemplowywano – żadne jednak pieniądze nie zapewniały uprzejmości. Najwyraźniej pewne rzeczy były poza zasięgiem żołnierzy Kaedwen.  
    Civean objął ją opiekuńczo ramieniem. Może ciut zbyt wyzywająco.  
    — Nosi moje dziecko. Kira albo Liév'th będzie miało na imię.  
    Kapral zacisnął wargi, wyraźnie obrzydzony. Jeden z żołnierzy splunął im pod nogi. Ves ścisnęła dłoń Civeana, bardziej uspokajając jego niż szukając otuchy. On był w końcu smarkaczem, ona przeżywała już gorsze rzeczy, to na niego trzeba było uważać, choćby cały obóz sądził inaczej.  
    Porucznik, dowódca oddziału, chłopiec jeszcze, z bladym, prawie białym meszkiem nad wargami – bo wąsem się tego nie dało nazwać – i równie jasnym, młodzieńczym, błękitniutkim jak niebo wiosenne wzrokiem, rzucił żołnierzom ostre spojrzenia, ale nic nie powiedział. Najwyraźniej oburzało go raczej plebejskie zachowanie podwładnych niż ich szowinizm, co jakoś dziewczyny w ogóle nie zaskakiwało. Z wiosny w takich oczętach się szybko robi zima, myślała, szybciutko, po pierwszej prawdziwej walce zwykle.  
    Oddał jednemu z krasnoludów podpisane papiery, ten przekazał je Sh'aenid, ledwie rzuciwszy okiem. I elfka się naraz rozpromieniła.  
    — Och, pan porucznik z rodu Reriterów? Zna pan może Martina Reritera? Albo jego matkę, Elsę, albo...  
    — Mój dziadek — mruczy naraz chłopię, nieco zdziwione, teraz unosząc wzrok, teraz dopiero patrzące na nich, na zielarkę naprawdę. — Martin to mój dziadek. Elsa to była moja prababka. A pani jest...?  
    Sh'aenid teraz po prostu jaśniała, naprawdę chyba ucieszona.  
    — Przyjmowałam poród Elsy, ojciec jej męża, Rychter, mnie poprosił, bo była słaba fizycznie, już kilka razy roniła, więc mnie sprowadzili na moment na dwór, żebym pomogła, bo Rychter mi ufał – tak się cieszę, że w pańskiej rodzinie wszystko się układa, to ród z pięknymi tradycjami oficerskimi jest, prawda? Godnie pan kontynuuje...  
    Chłopak się cały napuszył, potwierdził, powspominał te swoje piękne rycerskie korzenie. O elfiej akuszerce, która uratowała jego prababkę nawet słyszał, jego dziadek wspominał, że wysyłał czasem kartki – o, pani jeszcze je ma? Zadziwiające to zawsze, jak elfy szanują historię...  
    I tak sobie pogawędzili trochę. Żołnierze, przetrzepujący juki i wozy, w słusznym odruchu samozachowawczym nagle odstąpili od urzędowych czynności. Żadnych więcej splunięć pod nogi. Ba, nagle wszyscy na „pan" ze wszystkimi przeszli. Grupa się rozpierzchła, tylko Ves została przy rozmawiających, siadła sobie na pieńku. Sh'aenid, musiała przyznać, bardzo sprytnie wydobywała z chłopaka zgoła wszystkie możliwe informacje, od mody w stolicy, po miejsca kolejnych patroli, politykę, ruchy wojsk.  
    — Ale — porucznik spłoszył się nagle, po dobrych kilkunastu minutach wymieniania plotek, już pod koniec formalności, gdy właściwie mogli na koń wsiadać — pani chce wyjeżdżać? Bo może... moglibyśmy pomóc, moja rodzina dużo znaczy w Ard Carraigh, jeszcze więcej niż dawniej, na pewno moglibyśmy pani coś znaleźć, mieszkanie, choćby u nas w pałacu, pani jest przyjaciółką mojego rodu, na pewno dałoby się załatwić... — motał się, policzki mu nagle zapłonęły. — To... zbyt ostre niekiedy zarządzenie przecież jest, urzędnicy popełniają omyłki — dorzucił z taką bardzo młodą desperacją. — Wszyscy wiemy.  
    Ach. Teraz to nagle zarządzenie się stało zbyt ostre, teraz nagle urzędnicy i pomyłki. Teraz nagle, gdy śmie dotykać przyjaciół rodu, choćby na wpół zapomnianych, to nagle uderza w dumę szlachciątka, nagle mu otwiera te błękitniutkie, jeszcze wiosenne oczęta. Ves była ubawiona. Sh'aenid się tylko uśmiechnęła, słodko, naprawdę słodko. I dzielnie. Jakby tamtemu dodawała otuchy.  
    — To chlubę przynosi pańskiemu honorowi, że pan się martwi. I wychowaniu, i rodowi – ale niech pan sobie wyobrazi konsekwencje, panie poruczniku — szepnęła łagodnie, ciepło. — Teraz mnie pan przechowa, owszem, ale cóż potem? Będzie wojna, zarządzenia coraz ostrzejsze, Wiewiórki coś spalą, zaczną się pogromy – jak mnie pan wtedy obroni? Wyśle pan oddział, by kroczył przy mnie po ulicach stolicy? Wiewiórki wyrżną jakieś miasteczko – i nie będzie pan mógł już nawet ufać najemnym oddziałom, by ochroniły elfkę. Dziękuję panu bardzo, ale nie trzeba. Mnie nie przeszkadza, że wyjadę, to nie pierwszy raz... Ale miałabym prośbę — rzuciła naraz, nadal uroczo uśmiechnięta.  
    Porucznik oczywiście obiecał, że spełni. Sprytne, myślała Ves, dzięki temu panicz nie poczuje się urażony w pysze, urażony tym, że ktoś śmiał mu wytknąć granice jego władzy, że ktoś śmiał odrzucić jego łaskę.  
    Sh'aenid podała mu pieniądze. Sporo. I to nieco dziewczynę zaskoczyło. Prośba nawet bardziej.  
    — Nie zburzyli państwo tego pięknego grobowca rodzinnego, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie, tak tylko pytam – oczywiście, tradycja rzecz święta. Mógłby pan, proszę, kupić za to kwiatów i nabożeństw, i świec, i wszystkiego dla... tam są takie trzy nisze, groby, raczej stare – generała Aleksego, grafa, prawie dwieście trzydzieści lat temu urodzonego, ze sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu umarł... I obok powinny być takie dwa imiona, tuż przy nim, same imiona, nic więcej. Gdyby pan dla całej trójki postarał się o... godne upamiętnienie, to byłabym wdzięczna. Proszę — mówiła bardzo, bardzo lekko.  
    Porucznik się zgodził, oczywiście, chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali, nim odjechał. Ves za to, chociaż zielarka zaraz się wokół niej zakrzątnęła w taki zwykły, czuły sposób, dopytując, czy przypadkiem nie za zimno jej, nie za bardzo się tymi posterunkami stresuje, czy na pewno wszystko dobrze, Ves za to nagle zmroziło.  
    Bo jednak te lata w Pasach trochę jej wiedzy wbiły do głowy, wiedzy, której najwyraźniej jaśnie pan szlachcic nie miał czy nie skojarzył. Nie mogła się nie zastanawiać, a nie znając odpowiedzi, tylko przeczuwając, nie mogła się nie niepokoić; bo czemu elfka, jakakolwiek elfka, prosiła, by złożyć kwiaty na grobie człowieka, który, jak mówiła twarda matematyka, był żołnierzem w trakcie powstania Aelirenn – i skończył jako generał?  
       
       
Dziewczynka mogłaby się nazywać Sh'aenid, dumała Ves, siedząc wieczorem przy ognisku, słuchając śmiechów i pogawędek. Tylko wtedy mała może mieć problemy, bo to elfie imię, ludzie niekoniecznie takie dziwa dobrze znoszą. Już słyszała złośliwe uwagi „a ludzkich ładnych imion to niby nie ma?", „pretensjonalność ludu granic nie zna", „biedota, typowe, nie mają nic, to sobie egzotyczne imiona nadają", „to z jakiegoś romansu, moda jakaś była?". Może to niedobrze, żeby bachorowi na wstępie życie utrudniać. Zielarka by na pewno nie chciała, na pewno znalazłaby setki argumentów przeciwko, na pewno sama wymyśliłaby setki lepszych imion, ludzkich imion.  
    — Jak nazwalibyście chłopca? — spytała głośno.  
    Zapadła cisza.  
    — No — burknął Brend — a to przypadkiem nie jest niedobrze takie rzeczy mówić?  
    Właściwie, to było. Kusiło licho. Tylko Ves była chwilowo pewna, że bachor jest dziewczynką.  
    — Pytam teoretycznie — zastrzegła szybko dziewczyna. — Czysto teoretycznie.  
    — Po jakimś elfim partyzanckim bohaterze pewnie — mruknął Civean; rzucono mu surowe spojrzenia, więc zastrzegł się prędko. — Ale to tylko ja.  
    — Jak ja swoje maluchy nazwałem, to wiadomo, Mirka, Fela, Gorkij, Petra — oznajmił Brend. — Tradycyjnie dla mojego rodu. Kolejnego bym pewnie nazwała Frank, po ojcu Lotty.  
    — Velé'mir — mruknął Yeywidd. — Po moim drogim ojcu.  
    Rzeczony ojciec uśmiechnął się lekko.  
    — Mało wyobraźni coś ma to wasze pokolenie... Chociaż słyszałem, że ludzie czasem nazywają swoje dzieci po prostu numerycznie, zwłaszcza na południu...  
    — Nie tylko na południu. Miałam kolegę, który się nazywał Pierwszykiem. Nienawidził za to rodziców — przyznała Ves. — Ale to akurat dziwni ludzie byli, ta jego rodzina.  
    — Jak byłam mała, to chciałam nazwać syna Emhyr. Wydawało się mi takie słodkie, akurat idealne dla chłopczyka — wyznała Firilla, razem z chłopcami stanowiąca całą elfią młodzież grupy, najmłodsza zresztą, niespełna trzydziestoletnia, dziecko całkiem. — No, teraz to ono jest oczywiście zajęte. Najzabawniejsze jest to, żeś mi, mamé, powtarzała, że to jest okropnie plebejskie imię...  
    — Bo jest — oznajmiła poważnie jej matka. — Brzmi prawie, jak „jeż". Chciałaś nazwać syna jeżem? Jeszcze z seplenieniem i błędem? Jakoś tak... Jerzy. Okropne.  
    — No właśnie dlatego, bo to urocze zwierzątka! — tłumaczyła Firilla żarliwie. — Trzymaliśmy w domu jednego, pamiętacie? Uwielbiałam patrzeć, jak rusza noskiem...  
    Jej matka pokręciła tylko głową. Ktoś obok chichotał cicho. Imiona posypały się zewsząd, kaedweńskie, ludzkie, elfie, na przemian dziwaczne i pospolite, wymyślane z coraz większym entuzjazmem. Dzieci zawsze, we wszystkich rasach, wyzwalały to, co najlepsze, a elfom oczekiwać porodów zdarzało się rzadko i jakoś tak dzieci, niemowlęta oraz ciąże, nawet cudze, traktowali z radosną atencją. No, oczywiście poza Iorwethem, który sobie zajmował szkoły. Czy Scoia'tael w ogóle, w ciężarnych kobietach widzących strategiczną broń ludzi.  
    — A ty, jak ty byś nazwała, Sh'aenid? — wtrąciła Ves.  
    — Jak bym nazwała? — powtórzyła lekarka. — Ja wiem... Już nie mogę mieć dzieci, więc nie myślałam ostatnio... Może Aleanith. Albo Carnwedd czy Avallac'h, tak prosto. Trudno wybrać. Ale w starszej mowie, na pewno. Chociaż kiedyś myślałam... Nieważne, zresztą.  
    Urwanie było nagłe, dziwaczne, zielarka siedziała jednak w cieniu i dziewczyna za nic nie mogła dojrzeć jej twarzy, odczytać sensu.  
       
       
    — Nie myślisz, że jestem głupia, skoro chcę zachować – skoro uciekłam z burdelu, skoro prawie umarłam ze względu na małego bękarta?  
    Elfka zamrugała. Powoli. Jej niesamowicie długie, gęste rzęsy, opadały i się podnosiły, dostojnie, jak skrzydła motyla.  
    — Aen Seidhe rzadko miewają dzieci, wiesz przecież. Zrobiłabym to samo.  
    — Ale my rodzimy dzieci łatwo — wypomniała Ves. — Co roku, jeśli chcemy. Nie uważasz, że to mnie czyni idiotką? Gdybym na was nie wpadła, zginęłabym. I ja, i to. A tak mogłam przeżyć.  
    Nie z Wiewiórkami. Tego wszakże zielarka nie wiedziała, a i dziewczyna przecież wcześniej planowała ucieczkę, planowała całkiem na ślepo, tylko z lęku o bachora.  
    Sh'aenid wyglądała na zdziwioną.  
    — Walczyłaś o życie dziecka.  
    — Kobiety spędzają płody — przypomniała dziewczyna z maniackim uporem. — W burdelu miałam opiekę. Ciepło. Jedzenie.  
    — Byłaś niewolnicą, znaczy — stwierdziła kategorycznie zielarka, energicznie ucierając korzonki i kiełki w moździerzu. — Której chciano zabić dziecko, bo czyniłoby ją nieprzydatną. Nie widzę nic złego w tym, że wolałaś schwycić każdą szansę albo chociaż umrzeć wolna. Wielu woli. — Podniosła wzrok znad pracy. — Nie miej – nie miej wyrzutów, Veska. Nie zrobiłaś źle. Cokolwiek zrobiłaś po drodze, to nie zrobiłaś źle, uciekałaś, walczyłaś o swoje dziecko, o siebie, o swoją przyszłość, miałaś prawo. Miałaś prawo. Zresztą, znalazłaś nas, a my się tobą zajmiemy. Wszystko się skończyło dobrze.  
    Tak, chyba tak. Akurat o czyny po drodze sumienie Ves się nie martwiło. O inne, swoją drogą, też jakoś nie, uświadomiła sobie. Może to niedobrze, skoro Brend – i pewnie wszyscy inni – tak wiele z nich by potępiał. W końcu oni byli przyzwoitymi istotami, modelowymi przykładami przyzwoitych istot. Sh'aenid pewnie nawet podpadała pod „dobrą".  
    W kwestiach moralnych należało, znaczy, zaufać jej osądowi. „Nie zrobiłaś źle", powiedziała. Dobrze, dobrze, odtąd tego się trzymamy, uznała dziewczyna, bierzemy za talizman.  
    — Wiesz, ja dwa razy poroniłam — oznajmiła nagle elfka, zupełnie bez emocji. — Obie dziewczynki. Może dlatego rozumiem.  
    Ves na moment odebrało dech.  
    — Przepraszam — wyszeptała suchymi nagle wargami. — Nie chciałam...  
    — Nic, nic to. Przecież nie wiedziałaś, a to było... dawno. — Uśmiech tamtej był bardzo, bardzo dzielny, bardzo czuły. — Poza tym, potem się mi udało. Za trzecim razem. Byłam już stara i nikt nie wierzył, że się mi uda, że donoszę... — parsknęła, nozdrza się jej rozszerzyły, chyba w gniewie, potem nagle wszystko zmyła fala radości, tak realnej, jakby to nie wspomnienie, a chwila bieżąca ją wywołały. — Ale chłopiec się urodził całkiem zdrowy. Nawet poród nie był bardzo ciężki. Wiesz, jaka ja byłam szczęśliwa? Jakby świat śpiewał, jakby ziemia tańczyła.  
    Może wiem, pomyślała Ves, albo może rozumiem. Jakby świat śpiewał, jakby ziemia tańczyła, jakby się świeżej wody napić, jakby życie dostać – o, to tak.  
    — Płakałam, jak się urodził, jak go wreszcie opatrzyłam i wiedziałam, że jest zdrowy, że już dobrze — wyznała cicho Sh'aenid; teraz tylko bawiła się moździerzem, zawartość już dawno była starta na proszek. — Płakałam, kiedy mój syn się urodził — powtórzyła uroczyście, a potem, jakby się ocknąwszy, dorzuciła z bolesną, gryzącą ironią, chociaż lekko, chociaż wesoło. — Mój... mąż powiedział, że się zachowuję, jak Dh'oine. Niespecjalnie w tonie komplementu.  
    — Chuj pierdolony — wyrwało się dziewczynie.  
    Elfka parsknęła nagle śmiechem, rzeczywiście, bardzo ludzkim. Może nie do końca odegranym.  
    — Złamałam mu wtedy nos. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem, bo byłam zupełnie wycieńczona po porodzie, ale uderzyłam go tak mocno, że złamałam mu nos. Nastawiałam potem, nawet nie było za bardzo widać – chociaż się upierał, że nie, żeby zostawić, że miałam rację, głupio powiedział, że to niech mu na pamiątkę jego durnoty zostanie. Kazałam się mu zamknąć, bo ja w końcu nie chcę mieć brzydkiego męża, a już na pewno nie brzydkiego z powodu jakiegoś tępego uporu. On mnie kocha i kochał, Vesanna, naprawdę, a syna to już w ogóle. Przepadał za nim, siedział z nim, bawił, pieścił, świetnym był ojcem. Nie myśl o nim źle — dodała, poważniejąc.  
    On cię kocha, przecedziła w myślach dziewczyna, ale jego tutaj nie ma. Twojego dziecka też nie. Pytanie wyrwało się więc samo, aczkolwiek Ves żałowała go już w chwili, gdy sylaby kształtowały się na języku, a ona widziała, jak już w połowie zdania wszelkie światło znika z twarzy zielarki, zastąpione uprzejmym ciepłem. Nie bólem, nie żalem, żadną wyraźną emocją – ale samo zmycie wesołości wystarczyłoby za odpowiedź.  
    Lekarka udzieliła jednak dłuższej.  
    — My inaczej sobie związki układamy, Veska. Mój mąż odszedł w Góry Sine, do swojego rodu, uprawiać politykę, jak nasz syn był jeszcze bardzo mały – dla niego, przecież, żeby miał lepiej, łatwiej. Żyje tam, wysyłamy sobie listy — uśmiechnęła się czule. — Bardzo piękne listy. A nasz syn... cóż. Nasz syn poszedł do lasu.  
    Ves jakieś straszne, straszne przeczucie ścisnęło piersi. Ironii losu. Złośliwej, podłej ironii losu.  
    — Zginął? — prawie jęknęła, prawie modląc się, by ta konkretna Wiewiórka żyła sobie i napadała na ludzkie wioski.  
    Sh'aenid miała teraz tak uprzejmy, tak idealnie uprzejmy wyraz twarzy, jej uśmiech unosił kości policzkowe, z tym cieniutkim, ostrym podbródkiem wyglądała, jak bełt kuszy, jak końcówka sztyletu, jak chędożona szubienica, stryczek...  
    — Nie, nie. Nie zginął. Nie martw się. Chociaż — dodała po sekundzie, z nagłą goryczą — mój ród jest, oczywiście, martwy od dnia, gdy on poszedł do lasu. U nas się to tak traktuje. Jakby się już pogrzeb urządziło. Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna, trzeba się godzić. Mój syn jest więc martwy, a mój ród skończony – ale jeszcze nie umarł w waszym... w fizycznym sensie. Jeszcze nie.  
       
       
    — Posterunek w Blafenid nas sprawdzi dokładnie, przejście przez Likselę jest pod tym względem zabójcze. Jeśli Kaedwen cię szuka, to tutaj znajdzie, to jest chędożona Dolna Marchia, przeszukają każdy mieszek, każdą kieszeń piętnaście razy, rasiści przeklęci. Pieniądze nie pomogą, tu wszyscy żołnierze pamiętają Leydę. Jeśli cię szukają, to przy przejściu znajdą – ale cokolwiek zrobiłaś, wątpię, by wieści aż tutaj doszły — tłumaczył Brend. — W końcu bez przesady, króla im nie ubiłaś.  
    Nie, ale król uważa, że próbowaliśmy, pomyślała z jakimś wisielczym humorem Ves. Roche zresztą pewnie i próbował, tylko coś nas zapomniał poinformować, drań chędożony.  
    Niziołek ciągnął, przekonując:  
    — A gdzie przez Likselę musimy przejść, skoro chcemy do Aedirn – czy tam tej waszej Rzeczpospolitej — mruknął w kierunku młodszych nieludzi. — Tutaj lepiej niż koło Ban Glean, to punkt węzłowy, niby prościej się zgubić, ale teraz, koło wojny, to trzepią każdego wyjątkowo metodycznie. Tam w końcu się kończy stare Kaedwen, zaczyna dawna Temeria, tereny, gdzie i tak rządzi zbuntowane baroniątko La Valette, oddziały Nilfgaardu stoją tuż, Dolina Pontaru leży o rzut kamieniem, a z tego, co nam po drodze mówiono, Dolina Pontaru to beczka dyplomatycznego prochu jest. Ban Glean to na pewno teraz świetne miejsce dla najemników i poszukiwaczy sławy, ale nie dla nas.  
    Dziewczynie byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej po drodze na południowy wschód, do Temerii, czy tam raczej Redanii obecnie, czy właściwie niemal-a-Nilfgaardu; przechodzenie obok czy wręcz przez jakąś dziką republiczkę Wiewiórek jej ani trochę nie odpowiadało, ale odłączyć się od obozu z powodu głupich sentymentów byłoby, cóż, wyjątkowo durnym sposobem na samobójstwo. Zima trzymała.  
    — Dla zbiegów Ban Glean też niezłe — odezwała się spokojnie. — Ale rozumiem, że wy tam wejść nie możecie. Nie będę – nie będę was obciążała. Zróbcie, jak uważacie.  
    — Veska, ty nas już obciążasz, a takim gadaniem nie ułatwiasz decyzji — zauważyła Sh'aenid, dziwnie poważnie jak na nią, bez cienia wesołości. — Obciążasz nas tak samo, jak ja czy Brend, czy Civean, jak każdy z nas tutaj. Jeśli sądzisz, że przez ciebie wpadniemy przy przejściu, to powiedz, coś innego się wymyśli. Choćby to Ban Glean.  
    — W Ban Glean też mogę wpaść. I nie chcę. — Skrzywiła się lekko, zawahała. — Nie chcę iść do kraju Wiewiórek.  
    Spojrzano na nią ze zrozumieniem. Czułością. Poczuła się dziwnie nieuczciwie. Nie pierwszy raz.  
    — Politycznie patrząc, to tam ci raczej nic nie grozi, migracja ludzkiej ludności podobno jest oszałamiająca, bo wiadomo, wojna – i nic. Scoia'tael znosi — stwierdził łagodnie niziołek. — Wiesz, oni tam przecież nawet szefa temerskich oddziałów antywiewiórczych, jak mu tam, Roche'a, na dworze trzymają – symbolicznie pewnie, żeby się ludność ludzka nie stresowała – i nic, i Scoia'tael znosi. Chociaż wolę sobie nie wyobrażać, jaka tam sielska-anielska atmosfera przy posiłkach panuje — parsknął śmiechem, kilka osób mu zawtórowało.  
    Ves prawie zemdlała. Przez ciążę, oczywiście, tłumaczyła sobie, kiedy już jej mroczki zniknęły sprzed oczu, przez ciążę i przez to, że głupia, kazała sobie nie mówić o polityce, nic o polityce. Ani słowa. Zachcianka kobiety przy nadziei, czyli święta. Nawet plotek smakowitych jej oszczędzono. I proszę, przegapiła informację, że jej drogi dowódca sobie gdzieś żyje – z Wiewiórkami pod jednym dachem, konkretniej, z Iorwethem na jednym dworze, polityk chędożony – całkiem wygodnie sobie żyje pewnie.  
    Nagle nabrała bardzo wyraźnej, bardzo fizycznej ochoty, by mu dać w twarz. Kopnąć w jaja. Zabić, do cholery, rozszarpać na kawałki.  
    — Veska? Dobrze się czujesz? — rozległy się naokoło zaniepokojone pytania.  
    Och, w sumie tak. W sumie nagły przypływ złości dodał jej werwy i się poczuła, po pierwszej chwili słabości, świetnie – tylko nie za bardzo miała to jak wytłumaczyć czy użyć. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
    — Nie mówmy o Wiewiórkach — poprosiła więc, zasłaniając się tym mniemaniem, tą tajemnicą poliszynela.  
    Wykorzystując ich współczucie, troskę i czułość, znaczy. Trudno. Trudno. Skoro Roche może siedzieć z Iorwethem przy jednym stole – och, też wolała nie wyobrażać sobie nastroju, jakoś tak wątpiła, by kapitan był w stanie się opanować i bawić w dyplomację, w politykę ostatnio coś nie był – to trudno, wszystko trudno i wszystko furda, i kwitowanie wzruszeniem ramion.  
    — Słusznie, nie mówmy — mocnym głosem zarządził Brend. — Veska, możemy przejść obrzeżami Doliny Pontaru, ale to będzie trudne. I niebezpieczne dla nas, bo będziemy musieli przez okolice fortu Leyda przejść, ludność tam gotowa każdego „nieludzia" zabić, ot, byle iskra starczy. A przy wojnie łatwo o iskrę. A i tak to bieżącego problemu nie załatwia.  
    — Możemy po prostu ominąć posterunek w Blafenid, ja i Vesanna — powoli, z namysłem powiedziała Sh'aenid. — Przejścia nie, ale przejście jest przecież w Lithea... w Litce, nie w Blafenid, tylko Litka to dziura, więc posterunek główny jest wcześniej. Jeśli na posterunku w mieście was przetrzepią, to na przejściu już słabiej sprawdzą, tylko rzucą okiem na dokumenty. Listy podróżne weźmiemy z sobą, więc na posterunku nie znajdą, powiecie, że jedna osoba z grupy umarła, ucieszą się nawet. Podrobić pieczęć, by urzędnik w Litce nie rozpoznał, nie jest aż tak trudno, damy radę.  
    — Podrobić pieczęć to betka, owszem, ale jak wy chcecie niby Blafenid ominąć? — spytał ze zdumieniem Brend.  
    — Dwie osoby przez lasy dadzą radę. Grupa nie, grupę znajdą, ale we dwie? Nawet nie zauważą.  
    — Przez las zimą? — powtórzył niziołek z niedowierzaniem. — Lasy koło Blafenid są gęste, stare, wszyscy wiemy...  
    Elfka milczała chwilę, a potem, naraz całkiem, rasowo, obojętna i dostojna, oznajmiła:  
    — Znam te lasy. Znam brody, znam jaskinie, jeżeli trzeba będzie, to mogę siebie i Vesannę przez rzekę nawet przeprowadzić, tylko będziecie musieli z dwa dni drogi za Litką poczekać. Na południe. Tam jest takie miejsce, rozlewisko, jedna większa rzeczka wpada, ludziom tam ciężko, bo wiry i bagna, mówią, nie umieją uregulować, osobny kanał dla statków w końcu wybili... — Cień uśmiechu przeleciał jej przez wargi. — Tam można przejść. Pusto. Bezludnie.  
    Brend wyglądał teraz na wstrząśniętego.  
    — Sh'aenid, tam się nie da przejść. To jest piekło, nie rzeka w tamtym miejscu. Nikogo żywym nie puszcza. Co legend krąży o tym odcinku, to się nawet zliczyć nie da. Naprawdę, nie bez powodu ten kanał ludzie wybili. Nie bez powodu wcześniejsze, północne przejście jest zwykle bardziej oblegane. Przecież to same elfy — dorzucił, zmarszczywszy brwi, kręcąc kółka kciukami — przy powstaniu zrobiły. Nie wiadomo, co, ale woda się po tamtym znarowiła, rozlewisko powstało, wiry, bagna – elfia magia...  
    — Nie sądzę, żeby była potrzeba unikać przejścia w Litce — oznajmiła spokojnie lekarka — ale mogę tu i teraz przysiąc, Brend, że nie tylko dwie kobiety, lecz nas wszystkich od biedy przeprowadzić mogę. Tylko nie wozy. Niemniej, nie zamierzam iść tamtędy. Zamierzam do was dojść przed Litką. Na rozstajach, tam, gdzie się droga do Ban Glean i Es Ireth krzyżuje, tam się możemy spotkać.  
    — Musiałybyście — wtrącił ostrożnie Civean — z trzy dni spędzić w lesie. Obejść Blafenid to jedno, ale tam podobno teraz kolejki, w Litce podobnie. Nim sami przejdziemy kontrolę z dwie noce upłyną. Albo dłużej.  
    — Nie zamierzam zmuszać ciężarnej kobiety do spędzenia nawet jednej nocy bez czegoś solidniejszego nad głową niż niebo — prychnęła lekarka. — Obiecuję, że nam nic nie będzie. Znam te tereny. Stara jestem i trochę dzięki temu wiem — zadeklarowała. — Ja na pewno jestem w stanie nas przeprowadzić lasem ten kawałek. Pytanie, czy ty, Vesanna, chcesz, czy wolisz inaczej.  
    Ves nadal najbardziej się bała ludzi. Lasu jako lasu, nie synonimu Wiewiórek, zgoła wcale, zwłaszcza, że przy całej lekkości zachowania Sh'aenid nie naraziłaby dziewczyny ani siebie, więc skoro twierdziła, że zna te tereny, skoro miała dość lat, by je znać, skoro wreszcie nie zrobiła kobiecie cienia krzywdy przez ostatnie tygodnie, ba, miesiące już nawet – a musiała się domyślać wielu rzeczy, ciało nie kłamie – to Ves była jej gotowa zaufać jeszcze raz. Trochę.  
       
       
    — Wiesz, bardzo żałuję, że nie miałam więcej czasu dla syna. Jak już urodzisz swoje dziecko, to spróbujesz znaleźć, dobrze?— poprosiła w czasie jednej z rozmów o urokach macierzyństwa Sh'aenid.  
    Elfka o swoim synu mówiła zawsze ciepło, lecz ogólnikowo. Żadnych konkretnych anegdotek z dzieciństwa, żadnych konkretnych pomyłek czy zachowań. Może i zrozumiałe, może nie chciała budzić wspomnień.  
    — Myślisz, że by nie poszedł do lasu, gdybyś...? — spytała nieśmiało Ves.  
    Zielarka wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
    — Skądże. On poszedł walczyć za ideę, co w życiu, w świecie mogłoby go zatrzymać? Mój czas i uwaga niewiele by tutaj zmieniły – wasza rasa wygrała, Veska, i... korzysta chętnie z przywilejów zwycięzcy. Mój wpływ na to jest żaden. Najwyżej zostanę szczęśliwą i dumną matką męczennika. Jak mi wypada. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Mnie boli, że tyle odłożyłam na potem, że myślałam, że czas będziemy mieli. Że umiałam godzinami wysłuchiwać zwierzeń obcych kobiet, z samej tylko uprzejmości – a jego... on przecież miał zawsze być. — Zrobiła nieokreślony gest ręką. — Żałuję, bo pewnie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Mogliśmy.  
       
       
Z rzeczy, z którymi Yeylia nie rozstawała się nigdy, ciemnoczerwony szal był jedyną niepraktyczną. I niebojową. Przynajmniej nie w swej prymarnej funkcji. Bo w swej sekundarnej czy enturnej funkcji, zaciśnięty na tchawicy, dusił więcej niż porządnie. Co Roche właśnie odkrywał. Z rodzajem irytacji albo znużenia, dyskomfortu w każdym razie, nie lęku. Za wcześnie było na uderzenie biologicznego instynktu, za dużo resztek tlenu we krwi – a niebiologiczna logika podpowiadała, że elfka mu nic nie zrobi. Jak zwykle.  
    Po pierwsze, Iorweth nie chciał, jak zwykle. Po drugie, dyplomacja vergeńska nie chciała, jak zwykle. Po trzecie, gdyby kapitan chciała, inaczej niż zwykle z kolei, dwa pierwsze podpunkty zlekceważyć, to wbiłaby majorowi ostrze pod żebra, nie bawiła się w duszenie. Po czwarte, Yeylia go przy okazji całowała.  
    Czy raczej zimno, badawczo przyłożyła usta do ust, czekając ruchu, tak gdzieś w chwili, gdy mgiełka niedotlenienia powoli już czyniła Vernonowi świat nieco wyrazistszym, bardziej precyzyjnym, wyostrzała zmysły, kiedy już naprawdę trudno było nie walczyć, nie rwać się. Ale walczyć nie należało, bo elfka miała też przygotowany sztylet.  
    Dłonie i ciało mógł jeszcze wstrzymać, języka nie, trzepotał się, jak ptaki albo zwierzęta w rękach niewprawnych rzeźników, albo lisy we wnykach, próbujące uwolnić łapy, albo skazańcy w tym momencie, gdy otwierała się zapadnia, jeden, gwałtowny rzut ciała, fikające nogi...  
    Szal Yeylii puścił, odeszła o krok, wyrzut dotlenionej krwi do mózgu przerwał Roche'owi majaczenia. Mężczyznę chwycił kaszel, zakręciło się mu w głowie, zamroczyło i zemdlał niemal – teraz – od powietrza. Typowe, myślał, chwytając się ściany i próbując ustabilizować oddech, typowe pierdolone...  
    — Byłam ciekawa — nadpłynęło z boku.  
    Podniósł powieki, chociaż światło piekło. Szlag, miał nadzieję, że mu żadna żyłka w oku nie poszła z wysiłku.  
    — Wiem — wykrztusił; naprawdę wiedział. — Ale przy wieszaniu tak... nie ma. Chyba, że przy... spartolonym. Wieszanie jest szybkie... bezbolesne.  
    Elfka potaknęła. Siedziała na rzeźbionej, białej poręczy szezlongu. Na majora patrzyła z naukową prawie ciekawością, zastygłą w neutralnym wyrazie twarzą. Pod takimi maskami, westchnął w duchu Vernon, coś zawsze kipi.  
    — Ale chciałam zobaczyć. Dotknąć. Było... bardzo interesujące. — Kilka sekund milczenia. — Nie bałeś się.  
    — Jeszcze trochę i bym zaczął. Odruchowa reakcja. — O, mówił już prawie normalnie, tylko ochrypłym głosem.  
    Kapitan zsunęła się z poręczy, podeszła znów bliżej, mnąc szarfę w dłoni.  
    — Nieroztropne słowa, Dh'oine — mruknęła z niemal czułym rozbawieniem.  
    Agent przewrócił oczami. Gest wywołał nudności, przykryte jednak euforią swobodnego oddychania.  
    — Nie należy tak dusić, jeśli się nie chce zabić. Można przypadkowo uszkodzić tchawicę albo krtań — poradził, siląc się na fachowy ton. — Najlepiej tylko blokować drogi oddechowe... tak, żeby bez problemu usunąć przeszkodę, jeśli coś nie pójdzie. Bez ryzyka popsucia drugiej strony.  
    W oczach Yeylii zabłysło zaskoczenie.  
    — Na przykład?  
    — Poduszki. Kneblowanie i po prostu zaciśnięcie nosa. Owinięcie materiałem też powinno zadziałać, przynajmniej utrudni oddychanie, a to... niekiedy wystarczy.  
    Uśmiechnęła się, szczerze, szeroko, głębokim, ciemnym uśmiechem, obnażającym zęby. W półmroku vergeńskich pokoi przez moment wyglądała strasznie. Ale pięknie, zawsze pięknie. Urok kobiecej urody.  
    — Pomogło ci? — spytał.  
    — Było ciekawe. Bardzo — powtórzyła. — Może nawet przyjemne. — Położyła majorowi palce na wargach; uświadomił sobie, że pewnie są jeszcze trochę sine. — Jeśli się zaczniesz bać, to mnie odepchniesz. Będziesz walczył. To normalne u zwierzątek.  
    Skinął głową.  
    — U starszych ras też, a ludzie nie są zwierzątkami — dodał w odruchu urażonej godności.  
    Siedzenie w Vergen nie pozwalało mu na wiele więcej niż spięcie warg w reakcji na rasistowskie odzywki. Teoretycznie; praktycznie pozwalał sobie na wiele więcej, ale to wszystko było, świetnie wiedział, z cudzej łaski. Czyli: mógł pyskować Iorwethowi, bo tego rzecz bawiła, jak niesforność pieska. Yeylii nie należało.  
    Parę miesięcy tej wymuszonej ugodowości, pokory i proszę, Vernon powoli zaczynał rozumieć Scoia... Wiewiórki. Nieludzi w ogóle. Ich bunty, gorycz, rozżalenie. Niedobrze, znaczy, bardzo niedobrze, należałoby jak najszybciej wyrwać się spod wpływu Rzeczpospolitej. Tylko trwała zima, spisek, odcięty od kasy – Adda za tym stała, Roche był pewien – zaciskał pasa, a Dolina Pontaru utrzymywała calutki dwór Anais.  
    — Trzeba by cię było związać — kontynuowała tymczasem elfka, dając piękny przykład ignorowania cudzych uwag.  
    Przeciągnęła mężczyźnie dłonią po włosach, przytrzymała, gdy próbował odwrócić głowę.  
    — Zależy ci na strachu czy bólu? — westchnął.  
    Nie zamierzał protestować. Nie był głupi. Kapitan nie mogła go zabić, wszystko inne prawdopodobnie uszłoby jej na sucho. Kooperacja zwykle ułatwiała sprawę. No i był jednak synem kurwy, mówiono swego czasu, że ślicznym chłopcem.  
    Żona rzeźnika lubiła takich chłopców, a Roche bywał w dzieciństwie głodny czy przynajmniej nienajedzony, ale o tym nie należało myśleć. Należało myśleć o tym, że Yeylia jest naprawdę cudownie, cudownie piękna. Zastanawiała się teraz najwyraźniej, wodząc palcami po brzegu jego ucha, żuchwie, kościach policzkowych. Nie czule, raczej tak samo, jak chwile temu, z chłodną analityczną uwagą, jakby Roche leżał na stole sekcyjnym, a ona była czarodziejką. Medycy, chciał się łudzić, mają więcej delikatności.  
    — Czy na kontroli? — podrzucił, gdy elfka milczała. — Na władzy? Na upokorzeniu? Na zemście?  
    — Dużo wiesz — mruknęła z odcieniem irytacji.  
    — To ci psuje zabawę? Jestem synem dziwki, której nie było stać na grymaszenie co do klientów ani na wielopokojowe lokum, jeśli spodziewałaś się czegoś innego...  
    — Niczego się nie spodziewałam.  
    Wygięła mu końcówkę ucha, zagięła w ostry róg; dość mocno, by było trochę bolesne.  
    — Znałam kiedyś elfa, który chciał przyciąć swojej rodzinie uszy, żeby były bardziej, jak Dh'oinne, bo miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu jego dzieci unikną losu naszego ludu.  
    Twój ojciec, odgadł Roche. Czy nawet nie odgadł: połączył fakty. Brat kapitan miał brzydką szramę, ciągnącą się od ciemienia do szyi, za uchem. Mógł odpowiedzieć „szaleniec", jeśli chciał Yeylię wytrącić z równowagi, mógł odpowiedzieć „kochał je, tylko błędnie", jeśli chciał zmiękczyć. Nie umiał wybrać dość szybko, zmilczał.  
    — Nie mogę cię okaleczyć — szepnęła, sztylet śmignął jej w dłoni, on jasny, jej zęby jasne, rozciągała wargi w uśmiechu. — Nie wolno mi.  
    — A chcesz?  
    — Różnie. Głupiutkie Dh'oine, świat nie jest prosty. — Sięgnęła do supła jego pasa, palce gładziły żebra; gest w innych warunkach byłby miły, teraz jedynie metodyczny.  
    — Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że bywa.  
    Zlekceważyła agenta, znowu. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. Zaczynał być rozbawiony i w swoim rozbawieniu nawet on czytał lęk, złość – coś jeszcze, co za bardzo bolało, by nazywać.  
    Rozsupłała tkaninę, przesunęła ostrze wzdłuż jego pleców, boków, na przód, przecięła pas, idealnie na środku.  
    — Wiązać to na pewno umiesz — westchnął mężczyzna męczeńsko — ale możemy chociaż przejść do sypialni? Jestem tylko marnym, jętkowatym Dh'oine, starzeję się, a od podłogi ciągnie, moje korzonki, rozumiesz...  
    Elfka spoliczkowała go mocno i płynnym ruchem przycisnęła szal do twarzy. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami, co dało Roche'owi kilka chwil satysfakcji, nim organizm skupił się na panikowaniu z powodu braku tlenu.  
    Yeylia, uniósłszy tkaninę, pocałowała go znowu, nim zdążył porządnie nabrać powietrza. Kąciki ust jej podskoczyły w uśmiechu, kiedy się odruchowo dławił, próbując złapać oddech, kiedy chwytał – piersi bolały już, trochę – tylko jej smak, wino z kolacji, jabłka, zapach jej skóry, jakieś kwiatowe, lekkie perfumy, krew, bo przegryzła mu wargę, to wszystko nagle takie wyraziste, każde doznanie takie mocne, gęsta, gorzka ślina, krew żelazista i słodka, jak zawsze, ten zapach jabłek, to sfermentowane wino, palce, wplątane we włosy, nie głaszczące, ale też nie zaciśnięte... Gdy po chwili ciało przestało mu wariować, to w uporządkowanych, badawczych ruchach cudzego języka znalazł nawet drobinki tej wielkiej euforii przeżycia.  
       
       
Przeszli do sypialni, koniec końców. W pokoju dziennym rzeczy były, uznała Yeylia, zdecydowanie zbyt drogie. I gdzieś między podduszaniem, cięciami, wykręcanymi stawami, przypalaniem, gryzieniem tudzież podobnymi atrakcjami – wszystkimi przeprowadzanymi zresztą tak metodycznie, jakby elfka sobie w głowie odhaczała kolejne punkty eksperymentu „o, po tylu sekundach Dh'oine sinieje, a oparzenie pierwszego stopnia wygląda tak" – Vernon nawet znalazł... dostał, z wielkiej łaski oczywiście, sporo przyjemności. Dostatecznie dużo, by nad ranem, gdy go rozwiązano, odpływać prawie tym charakterystycznym, miękkim, ogłuszającym na wszystko wyczerpaniem rozkoszy.  
    Niemniej, akurat dla Roche'a spanie przy wysokich rangą Wiewiórkach nie wchodziło w rachubę. Bardziej nawet niż spanie z wysokimi rangą Wiewiórkami, to drugie miało jeszcze jakiś pozór sensu. A przynajmniej zamierzał go znaleźć. Później, w swoich kwaterach.  
    Elfka zatrzymała go machnięciem dłoni, ledwie się zaczął ubierać. Sama, owszem, narzuciła na siebie wiśniową koszulę nocną. Lśniła, jak jedwabna, była cienka, jak jedwabna, w dotyku...  
    — Nie dotykaj mnie, Dh'oine.  
    ...zdecydowanie była jedwabna. Ktoś sobie odbija lata w lesie, pomyślał mężczyzna, leniwie, zbyt zmęczony nawet na zgryźliwość.  
    — Zostań, nie ma sensu, żebyś przemykał o tej porze.  
    Jeszcze plotkować zaczną, odczytał, posłusznie zostając i kładąc się niemal na ramie, na boku, zajmując możliwie mało miejsca. Kapitan opadła na łóżko, wyciągnęła się, mrucząc cicho. Jak miło, polecam się na przyszłość, zawsze do usług pięknych kobiet, zwłaszcza, gdy życie mojej senior trzymają w swoich rękach – jak wszystkie myśli pomału się obracały, jak bardzo pomału, Roche niemal widział, jak chrzęszczą i trybią, i stają, zablokowane, przechylając się z lewej, na prawą, o milimetry, w żadną stronę ostatecznie.  
    Yeylia zaczęła gładzić Vernona po plecach, żebrach, włosach. Tym razem chłodną ciekawość ruchu zabarwiła czułość – czy przynajmniej delikatność, rodzaj oswojenia. Niewiele znaczący, przynajmniej wedle doświadczenia agenta. Domowego doświadczenia.  
    Takie roztkliwienie nigdy nie trwało długo, kończyło się zwykle przy płaceniu. Nie był jedynie pewien, co tym razem jest walutą.  
    — To z dzieciństwa, prawda? Rozeszło się już. — Palce Yeylii zatrzymały się nad blizną na lewej łopatce.  
    — Mhm. — Kłamstwo nie miałoby sensu.  
    Z pół minuty ciszy, w trakcie które elfka studiowała szramę, długą, brzydką, poszarpaną.  
    — Ojciec? — rzuciła wreszcie półgłosem.  
    Nie, nie ojciec, oczywiście. Nawet nie ojczym. Ale widział, jak kapitan próbuje stworzyć wspólnotę – albo jej gra z nim, albo jej słabość, konieczność wynikła z nowej intymności.  
    — Nie. Dziecięca bójka poszła trochę nie tak — mruknął.  
    W rzeczywistości jednego z klientów matki poniosło, a Vernon, przestraszony szczyl, rzucił się i go odciągnął, głównie dzięki pompowanej strachem sile. Odciągnął, potem skoczył, głupi szczeniak, ku matce, nie ku tamtemu, nie zneutralizował niebezpieczeństwa – niebezpieczeństwo chlasnęło go więc chwilę później nożem. Było całkiem pijane, na szczęście, tylko dzięki temu nie trafiło w kark, szyję, głowę, choć ewidentnie chciało. Roche został ranny w tę łopatkę, nawet nie bardzo głęboko, jakoś się odwinął, instynktownie, matka mu pomogła. Jedno silniejsze uderzenie talerzem wystarczyło.  
    Matka, opatrzywszy jako tako Vernona, dała mu solidne lanie. Więcej niż solidne, najcięższe, jakie od niej dostał. Nie po to marnuję sobie życie, kurwiąc się, krzyczała, dla ciebie, wszystko dla ciebie, żebyś teraz, mały zasrańcu, rzucał się i mnie bronił, wszystko dla ciebie poświęciłam, a ty próbujesz zginąć, dałabym sobie radę, za chwilę albo dwie, siniaki by się zakryło makijażem, czy ty nie rozumiesz, gówniarzu, że to wszystko dla ciebie, nie dla mnie, poświęciłam życie dla ciebie, to i umrzeć mogę, ale jak ty zdechniesz, to wszystko na darmo. I kazała mu przysiąc, że nigdy więcej tak nie zrobi, nie zbroi, że gdyby było bardzo źle, to niech się on jakoś wyślizgnie z domu.  
    O tym wszystkim bardzo nie należało mówić, więc rzucił to kłamstwo o bójce, nawet dodał, pod badawczym spojrzeniem Yeylii, kilka szczegółów, odpowiednio zamglonych, niepewnych, by móc udać wspomnienie.  
    — Jeśli nie chcesz — westchnęła tamta wreszcie, nadal trzymając palce na tej jednej bliźnie, ale drugą ręką zbierając agentowi włosy z czoła, nachylając się nad nim — to nie mów. Nie kłam, ja zawsze widzę kłamstwo.  
    — To nie był ojciec — obronnie oznajmił mężczyzna. — Ojca w życiu nie widziałem na oczy.  
    Normalnie byłby zirytowany, że tak łatwo go odczytano. Teraz jednak miał wymówkę, swój błogostan, talent elfki. I był zbyt znużony, zbyt rozprężony, by się naprawdę irytować.  
    — Nie był — potaknęła kapitan, znów opadając na bok, podpierając głowę ramieniem. — Widzę.  
    Skoro znowu zapadła cisza, w której Vernon czuł, że odpływa – zagrożenie – to spróbował odwrócić sytuację, wykorzystać tę rzuconą na stół kartę. Teraz on stwierdził cicho, z tym szczególnym akcentem aluzji, zrozumienia, elitarnego klubu dla członków:  
    — Twój ojciec bywał... surowy?  
    Kilkanaście sekund milczenia. Z trudem powstrzymywał sen.  
    — Pił — odparła wreszcie Yeylia, tak, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.  
    Bo i tłumaczyło, bogami a prawdą.  
    — Po tym, że zapytałam, zgadłeś? — rzuciła teraz, chyba naprawdę zaciekawiona mechanizmem.  
    Wielu partyzantów w Vergen bywało. Jakby miało to ich nauczyć, pomóc w przyszłości. Agent mruknął potwierdzenie, chociaż w rzeczywistości nie zgadywał. Brat elfki na śledztwie rzucił przez zęby, ze śmiechem, oczyma błyszczącymi gorączką, zarzucając do tyłu głowę: „Wielki śledczy, a nie umie bić nawet w połowie tak mocno, jak ten skurwiel, mój ojciec, chędożony skurwiel, żałuję... że nigdy już nie zabiję drania". Roche kazał go wówczas zabrać i przyszykować do powieszenia, bo bicie w takim razie tamten by zniósł, a był pionkiem, nikim, nie opłacało się bawić w przesłuchania subtelniejsze.  
    — On nie był zły. Kochał nas, bardzo. To nie była jego wina — wyszeptała kapitan; pod tonem Vernon czytał desperację.  
    Gdyby ją pytał, wybuchnąłby teraz śmiechem, krok po kroku, słowo po słowie obnażyłby absurdalność stwierdzenia. Yeylia była ważna, trzecia po Iorwecie, dla niej znalazłby czas i cierpliwość, robiłby to powoli, przez dni, starannie, mieszając współczucie i drwinę, i bicie, dużo bicia, aż w miejscu figury ojca ziałaby pusta nisza, aż spod pozłotki i ojca, i Iorwetha przebijałby kamień faktów. Byli oprawcami, którzy cię, dziecko, pozbawili przyszłości, dzieciństwa, niewinności i szansy, którzy cię praktycznie wydali w moje ręce. Twojego ojca nikt nie powstrzymał, a ty nie mogłaś przecież, nikt ci nie pomógł... Iorwetha możesz. Możesz sprawić, że więcej żadnego dziecka, żadnej dziewczyny nie skrzywdzi.  
    Nie leżał tu jednak w roli śledczego. Pozwolił więc sobie na czystą, satysfakcjonującą emocjonalnie ironię.  
    — Nie, to oczywiście Dh'oinne go zmusili do picia.  
    Nie zareagowała gniewem. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, obróciła na plecy. Znów milczała, tym razem skupiona na badaniu sińców, które pojawiły się już na szyi, przegryzionych warg, krwi, która poszła mu z nosa. Jak przedmiotu, znowu, choć tym razem jak przedmiotu związanego ze wspomnieniami, droższego sercu. Ostrożnie.  
    — Nasza... moja matka zmarła — mruknęła w końcu. — Przy zarazie. Dh'oinne nic nie zrobiły w tej akurat sprawie. Musisz być zaskoczony.  
    — Nie ja winię ludzi za wszystko.  
    — Dh'oinne zepchnęli nas do gett, zabrali ziemię i domy, zabrali pracę, majątki, godność, traktują nas jak dziwki albo zwierzęta, gorzej niż zwierzęta – jesteście winni wszystkiemu. Wszystkiemu raczej niż konkretom. — Przechyliła głowę. — Ale ojciec się po prostu załamał. Kochał nas, kochał matkę, ale nie umiał... miał poczucie, że nas zawodzi, to go wykańczało. Był najlepszym ojcem na świecie w dobre dni. Starał się bardzo. Tata nas kochał — powtórzyła, prawie wyzywająco, prawie, jakby oczekiwała zaprzeczenia, udowadniała.  
    Córeczki, myślał mężczyzna, córeczki, zawsze wybaczą tatusiowi. Fascynujące w pewien sposób, zwłaszcza, że wspomnienia podsuwały mu usłużnie syna tego kochającego, pijącego ojca, który miewał dobre dni. Rzeczony syn, w paru gorączkowych zwidach, nazywał ojca nie inaczej niż skurwielem, który prawie zabił jego i siostrę. Do tego blizny. Co sprawiało, że Roche miał już całkiem wyraźny, szczegółowy obraz dzieciństwa Yeylii, tego, jak broniła brata, jak odciągała „tatę", jak go ratowała na kacu, obsługiwała, pomagała, gdy się dławił własnymi rzygowinami.  
    — Skoro mówisz — rzucił neutralnie.  
    — Twoja matka się sprzedawała, sam wiesz, jak to jest — mruknęła elfka, prawie prosząco.  
    Jasne. I jedna była uniwersalnie dobra odpowiedź:  
    — Ciężko. Ciężko w chuj.  
    Kapitan półuśmiech przemknął przez twarz.  
    — Elle Dh'oine. Daerme — dorzuciła, sięgając po chustkę, nadal leżącą wśród pościeli. — N'ess a taerth.  
    Vernon patrzył, prawie obojętnie, jak zawiązuje mu tę chustę naokoło nadgarstka. Śmieszny, malutki gest, myślał, tak drobny w swojej posesywności, że niemal czuły, jakby dziecko z pietyzmem pisało inicjały na swoim drewnianym koniku. Normalnie powinno agenta doprowadzić do szału. Tylko w Vergen nie miał, tak naprawdę, prawa nawet do irytacji. Miał parę łask.  
    No i nie za bardzo znajdował siły na gniew. Milutka, mięciutka wata wypełniała mu umysł i ciało, myśli ani czyny nie chciały coś przebiegać normalnie.  
    Yeylia skończyła, ziewnęła, bardzo teatralnie, zwinęła się przy mężczyźnie, narzuciła kołdrę na oboje. I zasnęła, prawie natychmiast, zupełnie spokojna. Jej nos się mu wbijał w kręgosłup, trochę poniżej karku. To znaczy, właściwie nie wbijał, po prostu czuł jej oddech i to samo w sobie miało w sobie przeraźliwą absurdalność snu. Wrażenie innego, obcego świata.  
    Na sny jest tylko jeden sposób, obudzić się. Albo w przypadku, gdy snem jest akurat rzeczywistość, zasnąć. Wobec czego Roche przestał się opierać, pozwolił obrazom i słowom pod powiekami zlać się w nieczytelne błoto. Ostatnim w miarę koherentnym zdaniem, jakie się mu przebiło, był moment zastanowienia, przy którym napadzie – mordzie – elfka zdobyła tę apaszkę.  
       
       
Mord był na baronecie Birkver. Baronet nie lubił nieludzi, nieludzie nie lubili jego, pewnego dnia Scoia'tael ukróciło pańskie wybryki. Spaliło się mu letni dworek razem z okolicznym wioskami, a że akurat baronet był na wakacjach z rodziną, zarżnęło się jego i rodzinę. Ot, tyle. Typowe.  
    Żonie, wywleczonej z jakiegoś kąta, gdzie się próbowała schronić, poderżnięto by gardło, jak reszcie – ale Yeylia dostrzegła chustkę i zachciała nagle. Taką podobną, tylko nie jedwabną, widziała, dzieckiem będąc, na targu, ojciec, który miał wówczas dobry dzień, obiecał kupić, byli tam razem z bratem, który żył wówczas jeszcze – jeszcze, bo teraz, od miesiąca, on już z szubienicą swaty odprawia...  
    Krzyknęła, żeby się wstrzymali, że chusta, że krew zrujnuje. Wszyscy zamarli, poza kobietą, która chlipała histerycznie, zbyt przerażona, by w ogóle zauważać rzeczywistość. Komando spojrzało na elfkę, zdziwione. Ktoś ze starszych zganił jej płochość, przypomniał, że sprawa wymaga poświęceń, że na co im, bojownikom, jedwabie i fatałaszki, że gdzie im do zabaw, że nie są pospolitymi bandytami, by rabować.  
    Iorweth spojrzał na nią przeciągle i ledwie tamten skończył, zapytał czy jej chodzi, ale tak szczerze, o Dh'oine czy o chustkę? Powiedziała, „O apaszkę tylko", „apaszkę", bo tak się jej wydało ładniej.  
    — Nie masz racji — oznajmił wówczas watażka, wycierając starannie dłoń o wiszącą na ścianie makatkę. — Nie masz racji, Verwen. Yeylia jest śliczna i dzielna, i warta milionkroć tyle, ile ta Dh'oine. Czemu jej więc bronisz ułomka bogactw, których te zwierzęta mają w nadmiarze? Jest warta więcej. Rzeczy piękne się jej słusznie należą. Jedna chusta, cóż to jedna chusta? To zaczątek ledwie, któregoś dnia odbierzemy Dh'oinne wszystkie luksusy, wszystkie bogactwa z naszej krwi i naszego cierpienia zdobyte. Niech im to przypomina, że nie jesteśmy bandą głodnych nędzarzy, ale bojownikami słusznej sprawy, niech im to przypomina, że nie mają nic, czego by nam nie ukradli, niech im to przypomina, że spadnie na nich pomsta i odbierzemy, co nasze. Dla siebie i wszystkich starszych ras. Weź, Yeylia, proszę. — Ściągnął chustkę z kredowobiałej, drżącej teraz, już nie krzyczącej, tylko pogrążonej w stuporze kobiety. — Nasza najśliczniejsza, nasza dzika różyczko.  
    Jeśliby go elfka nie kochała wcześniej, to pokochałaby w tamtym momencie. Sekundę potem dorzucił „ale skoro to twoje zdobyczne, to zdobądź" i się odsunął, a Yeylia, chowając spiesznie apaszkę, by nie powalać, poderżnęła jaśnie pani gardło, szybko, głęboko, bez męczenia, nawet dość czysto.  
    Chusta była odtąd jej najukochańszą rzeczą. Ale wyrzuciłaby bez wahania, gdyby Iorweth kazał.  
       
       
    Ciaran pojawił się nad ranem. Obojętny. Yeylia gdzieś zniknęła.  
    — Interesy? — mruknął Vernon, powoli wychodząc ze snu.  
    — Nie. Czy Yeylia cię zmusiła do... — Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem elf. — Jeśli tak, to z nią porozmawiamy. Nie ma prawa, mimo wszystko.  
    Roche jęknął w duchu. Czy naprawdę upadł tak nisko, by dociekano, czy kobieta...  
    — Ludzcy mężczyźni nie muszą być zwykle zmuszani do prokreacji. Naprawdę. Wiem, że dla elfów to niewiarygodne, wykazywać chęci i zdolności reprodukcyjne, ale twarde fakty są takie, że ludzie – o, powiedziałem „twarde", pardon...  
    — Czyli w porządku — uznał Ciaran, przyjmując docinkę z rasową obojętnością. — Powinienem się domyślić, że przy waszej zwierzęcej rozwiązłości kwestie emocjonalne nie stanowią problemu. To dobrze. — Przechylił głowę w bok. — Ona zasługuje na trochę rozrywki.  
    Ach, no tak. Vernon sklął w duchu, bez specjalnej zajadłości, wstał powoli. Świat miał w sobie tę, oswojoną już przez agenta, obcość budzenia się w nowych miejscach. Poranek był późny, za późny, chociaż światło dopiero wstawało, szare, mdłe, jak to zimą.  
    — Kupcie jej lalkę.  
    — Utrzymujemy już ciebie i królową z jej dworem, po co jeszcze inne zabawki?  
    Roche, wstrzymując tym razem naprawdę ostre wulgaryzmy, poczuł zbliżający się ból głowy. Z przespania, przespania, oczywiście.


	24. Chapter 24

Jako początek okresu najsilniejszego wypaczenia instytucji amnestii zwykło się wskazywać pokój cintryjski i wprost wyrażone w szczegółowych, częściowo tajnych dodatkach żądanie amnestii dla wydawanych dowódców. Stwierdzenie, że żąda się dla nich również „sprawiedliwego sądu" zakrawa więc na kpinę i ukazuje dogłębne skorumpowanie tudzież zdegenerowanie systemu sprawiedliwości, typowe dla tamtej epoki – najwyraźniej nawet władcy czy dyplomaci, prawnicy, elity, nie rozumieli sedna słów „sprawiedliwy, bezstronny proces".     

Lena Maeryńska,  _Amnestia w okresie wojen północnych_ : _narzędzie prawa czy polityki_?  
     

  
       
Lucienne, zaraza, w ogóle nie pamiętała, a żeby ją pokręciło, że kiedykolwiek miała wspólne interesy z Wiewiórkami. Chociaż Jarre twierdził, że parę lat temu, zaraz po wojnie, jak się poznali, jakimś jedzenie dawała.  
    Aha. No, to tak, to pewno, to kojarzyła. Mało to ona żebraków i łachuder ratowała po gościńcach? Na czele z tym tutaj, Jarre'em, Jareczkiem, któremu, mówili, piękna kariera się szykuje, wielebnym może zostanie, a proszę, przyszły elfy, zaraza sakramencka, w noc zimową, a wiadomo, elfy to Nilfgaard, a wiadomo, Nilfgaard zboże i żywność rekwirował, ani patrząc, czy to ostatnie resztki na przednówek pochowane, czy siewne, ani patrząc na błagania, przekonywania, czy nawet próby przekupstwa.  
    I proszę, te elfy, miast zboża, chciały nie kogo innego, a Lucienne i Jarre'a, i Derkacza, który się jakoś do nich przyplątał i na przygranicznej prowincji z nimi został.  
    Cóż było robić. Lucienne wcisnęła córkę sąsiadce, sama z mężem wyszła zaś przed chatę. Nie ma powodów, by tamci pół wsi wyrezali, szukając właściwych osób.  
    Elfy, jak elfy. Albo raczej – jak te dawniejsze elfy, te, które kobieta pamiętała sprzed poprzedniej wojny, sprzed bitwy pod Brenną. Znów czyste, piękne, dumne, nie widmowo wychudzone. Jedna z nich, ciemnowłosa, ze srebrnymi bransoletami na rękach, grzechoczącymi przy każdym ruchu, wpatrywała się teraz w parę ludzi.  
    — Wy nas nie poznajecie — westchnęła wreszcie. — Nie dziwota, gorzej wtedy wyglądaliśmy. Ale to nic, nic. My nie zapominamy.  
       
       
Konstanty z Frynbergu, hrabia Metiny, generał Cesarstwa, obecnie zarządca południowej Temerii, rozłożył szeroko ręce. Gościnnie, bo w jednej miał kieliszek wina, w drugiej malutką kanapeczkę ze szprotką, cebulką i kiszonym ogórkiem. Połączenie wina oraz wódczanej zakąski było w oczywisty sposób niezgodne z etykietą. Hrabia miał to, jak wszyscy, co do wyższych sfer nigdy nie musieli aspirować, kompletnie w dupie.  
    — Częstujcie się! — zawołał z uśmiechem. — No, nuże, częstuj się, Yaevinn, stary druhu!  
    Elf posłał mu skryty, ale raczej ciepły uśmiech. Sięgnął po faszerowane jajko.  
    — Dobrze ci się na tej wojnie wiedzie, widzę? — rzucił.  
    Zza okna garnizonu doleciał ich nagle straszny, gardłowy wrzask, zaraz przechodzący w jęk. Pokojowy zamknął okiennice, zaciągnął grube, wiśniowe zasłony. Generał się skrzywił.  
    — Doprawdy, myślałby kto, że im niemowlęta zarzynacie... Posłać kogoś, żeby oćwiczył babę? — Spojrzał pytająco na elfa.  
    — Nie trzeba. Dzieci to zawsze dzieci dla rodziców — stwierdził sentencjonalnie Yaevinn. — Dziękuję, że na tę naszą małą... wycieczkę... oko przymykasz.  
    — Nie ja pierwszy, nie ja ostatni. Słyszałem, że Maverick tak samo zrobi, jestem pewien, że i Jonavis wasz poprze. Cesarz to wielki wódz i doskonały polityk, a polityka, to dziwka, ja wiem, ja wiem, wszyscy wiemy, ale jednak ten... ten numer po pokoju – to niehonorowe było. Ponad połowa kadry za wami murem stała, ale wiesz, rozumiesz, co myśmy mogli zrobić, bitwa przegrana była, Cesarz wściekły...  
    — Rozumiem.  
    — Ale naprawdę, nie było w armii oficera, który by się nie oburzył. Hańbą, mówiliśmy, to nasze mundury okrywa, hańbą, mówiliśmy, większą niż jedna przegrana kampania, a oni się z nami zgadzali, ale cóż, mówili, życzenie Cesarza, polityka, doradcy i czarodzieje nakazują, cóż my zrobić możemy, mówili? No i właśnie, no i nic nie mogliśmy. Ale teraz, Yeavinn, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, powiedz tylko słowo...  
    — Niczego ponad twoją życzliwość — zapewnił szybko elf. — I przymykanie oczu. I żeby tamtym kilku wiochom nic nie brakowało. To ledwie mała gmina, z innych sobie ściągnięcie. A tamci ludzie nam pomogli, kiedy wy nic nie mogliście. Nie chcę, by ich teraz krzywda z rąk moich... towarzyszy spotkała.  
    Generał potaknął solennie.  
    — Nie ma problemu, osobiście moich podwładnych pouczę, że tamte wioski dla nich święte. A przymykanie oczu na waszą zemstę na tych prymitywach z Północy to, drogi druhu, sama przyjemność. Należy się tej swołoczy, tej ciemnej masie, cuchnącej, wyjącej w tym swoim podłym języku, krnąbrnej, rozzuchwalonej i złej! Cesarstwu się przysłużycie, jeśli ją trochę nauczycie moresu. Tylko...  
    — Tylko?  
    — Tylko ostatnio, słyszałem, chłopów od trzynastego roku wzwyż zabijaliście. U mnie, Yaevinn, bierz od piętnastego albo i szesnastego nawet. Sytuacja się zmieniła, zboże nam na gwałt potrzebne, a oni uciekają, chamy jedne, mrą dziesiątkami, swołocz – rąk do pracy na roli braknie, rozumiesz? Jak mi jeszcze od trzynastego zlikwidujesz, to problem się pogłębi, nie będzie komu żąć.  
    Teraz przyszła kolej elfa na potaknięcie.  
    — Od szesnastego w górę. Oczywiście. Przekażę moim braciom.  
    — No, to się rozumiemy! To toast, toast! Za miłe spotkanie, za nową wojnę, za wielką wygraną!  
    Uniósł posłusznie kieliszek, rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu. Szerokim i szczerym, i wilczym. Bo Yaevinn w głębi duszy nie wierzył w zwycięstwo, ani wielkie, ani małe, czekał kolejnego pokoju cintryjskiego, represji, zdrady, śmierci. Swojej, wszystkich innych. Czekał, obiecując sobie, Toruviel oraz komandom, że nim zginą, zabijają tyle Dh'oinne, ilu się tylko da. Że będą rżnąć, aż nie zawisną.  
       
       
    — To dla was — mówiła ciemnowłosa elfka, wskazując na wozy dostawcze ze strasznym nilfgaardzkim słońcem. — Jedzenie. Ubrania. Zboże. To wszystko dla was, a gdybyście potrzebowali więcej, tylko się zgłoście do komendanta najbliższego garnizonu. Poinformowany jest, że ma waszym życzeniom uczynić zadość.  
    Coś żałośliwego niemal było w sposobie, w jaki próbowała oniemiałym, nadal przerażonym chłopom przedstawić, że nie mają powodów do obaw, w ruchach, którymi próbowała ich zachęcić, by spokojnie sięgali po dobra. I wtedy, dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzała na nich niepewna i taka właśnie – zagubiona – Jarre naprawdę rozpoznał w niej tamtą elfkę, którą kiedyś z Lucienne oraz resztą inwalidów nakarmili.  
    A skoro rozpoznał, to pociągnął żonę, podeszli do wozów pierwsi, sięgnęli po jedzenie. Zaczęli spokojnie ściągać kolejne pakunki i toboły, komenderować ludźmi, by zanosili, gdzie trzeba. Przerwali stupor – i po chwili cała wioska rozjarzyła się radosnym rozgardiaszem, podekscytowaniem.  
    Elfka też się rozpromieniła.  
    — Mam na imię Toruviel. Mówili mi, że państwo mają dziecko? Ja bym bardzo chciała... Zabawki przywiozłam.  
    Gdy wyciągała do nich rękę, bransolety brzęczały na przegubach.  
       
       
    — Narysowałem to, Talar. W dziesiątkach ujęć. Ale nadal mi... nadal mi spać nie daje. A przecież już niejedno takie starcie za nami, kraj, mówisz, powoli w ogniu staje, mnie po wsiach, jak boga witają, nie dziwota, przednówek niedługo przyjdzie przecie, a przednówek to czas i bez głodnych wojsk Czarnych straszny... Ale narysowałem. Będę rysował, aż mi nie przejdzie, jak inni pić mogą, to ja szkicować chyba tym bardziej. Och, Talar, nie patrz tak na mnie, nie zamierzam wariować ani waszego spisku zdradzać, toż beze mnie te wszystkie ofiary na marne pójdą, myślisz, że ja was nie znam? Narysowałem i umyśliłem, że to się wam może przyda. Wiesz, wydrukujecie i zaczniecie kolportować po kraju. Naszym doda ducha, a Nilfgaard i zaborców... cóż, przestraszy, myślę. Bo chłopi zapewniają straszną śmierć, Talar. I te obrazki są właśnie takie, straszne. Duch od nich mdleje, ziąb człowieka ogarnia, włos się jeży. Czysta groza z tych obrazków bije...  
    Talar, który chwilę temu sięgał po rysunki barona d'Orczego pewną ręką i ze sceptycznym wzrokiem, teraz, gdy je otworzył, musiał mu przyznać rację. Biła.  
    — Propagandowo to broń potężna w ch... wielce, wasza miłość. Rzeczywiście. Ale muszę przede wszystkim złożyć wam gratulacje jako artyście. I wyznać swą ludzką omylność: nie doceniłem geniuszu waszej miłości. Istvan, te dzieła na wieki twe imię przechowają. To wyżyny ludzkiego talentu — oznajmił; całkowicie szczerze.  
    Baron uśmiechnął się blado.  
    — To miłe, dziękuję, dla artysty to szczęście, umrę spełniony — słowa się mu trochę plątały, jak rzadko, zauważył szpieg — ale jako człowiek chyba wolałbym go nie zaznać. Nie widzieć.  
       
       
Baron d'Orczy odgarnął jasne włosy sprzed oczu Nilfgaardczyka. Prawie delikatnie. Za nim, półkolem, stali chłopi, na poły strwożeni, na poły zaciekawieni.  
    Nadal mi ufają, myślał Istvan, nadal mi ufają na tyle, by nie tylko przechować, narażając się na gniew tego skurwiela, Vouche'ego, nie tylko karmić, chociaż Czarni najmniejszą garsteczkę zboża teraz ściągają, ale też zastawić pułapkę, złapać oficera Cesarstwa, za co przecież gardło można podać.  
    Ufają tobie, szepnął ironiczny głos w głowie, doprawdy, raczej głodowej desperacji. Cesarz stracił zapasy, przednówek już prawie, wiosna blisko, czymś wojsko żywić musi. Groźba śmierci głodowej nawet chłopom każe lemiesze na miecze przekuwać.  
    — Cesarstwo mnie pomści — oznajmił w starszej pojmany żołnierz. — A na was hańba spadnie, żeby zabijać oficera, zamiast okup wziąć... Złoto mam...  
    Młody był, pod brawurą tonu słychać było dziecięce drżenie i cień nadziei. Jaka szkoda, pomyślał baron, jaka szkoda, że padło na ciebie, dziecko.  
    — Posłuchaj — szepnął miękko, też w starszej mowie; nie sądził, by tamten rozumiał wspólny. — Ci ludzie tutaj łakną zemsty za czyny twojego cesarza. Ciebie czeka straszna, straszna śmierć – złoto, owszem, z twojego żołądka wydobędziem. To są chłopi, ciało twoje rozwłóczą i ukryją, słuch zaginie. Przykro mi. Twój senior nas do tego doprowadził.  
    Oczy tamtego się rozszerzyły, chciał coś mówić, lecz Istvan położył mu dłoń na ustach.  
    — Ale ja też jestem szlachcicem i głęboko żałuję tego, co musi być uczynione. Jeśli mi podasz swoje imię i nazwisko, i ród, to zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by do twojej rodziny doszły wieści, że zginąłeś, jak żołnierz. Że nie zdezerterowałeś, by nie plwano na ich honor. Że zginąłeś, by nie katowali się próżną nadzieją.  
    Chłopak oblizał wargi, oddychał teraz szybko, szybciutko. Baron odczekał chwilę, nim zabrał palce, pozwolił mu mówić.  
    — Arien Famir aep Gwynmuirre — szepnął tamten.  
    Głos mu drżał teraz, łzy powoli wypełniały błękitne oczy. Szkoda dzieciaka, pomyślał raz jeszcze Istvan, ech, przeklęty los. Zanim jednak myśl rozwinął w temat artystyczny – rzecz zdała się mu dobra na obraz alegoryii – Gniewko Kiepsz, nieformalny przywódca wsi, stary i posiwiały, i jak to chłop, sprytny, spytał:  
    — A o czym wy, waszmość, z tym chędożeńcem w tym diabelskim języku mówicie?  
    Baron wstał natychmiast. Żołnierz zaczął coś mówić, szybko, z błagalną nutą; postarał się nie słuchać.  
    — Lżę jego matkę, siostrę i wszystkie babki do siedmiu pokoleń wstecz i opisuję, co jego ojcu w dupę wsadzę, kiedy już go, w imię Jej Wysokości i pamięci jej ojca, dopadniemy. Właśnie byłem na żywym jeżu. Przełożyć całość?  
    Zgromadzeni parsknęli stłumionym śmiechem. Uśmiech Gniewka nieco za chytry nadal był, by szlachcic czuł się naprawdę pewnie – o, d'Orczy znał lud, znał lud dobrze i choć rozumiał, jakie mechanizmy opresji uczyniły go tak niekiedy okrutnym, to zrozumienie nie zmniejszało lęku ani odrazy do czynu. Pozwalało mu się jednak nie brzydzić samych włościan.  
    — To dołóżcie mu ode mnie — zakrzyknął jeden z chłopów; Mieciu zwany Wiśnią, rozpoznał Istvan, zawsze pierwszy do bitki — kosę na sztorc ustawioną. I płonący snop zboża!  
    — Oczywiście — potaknął baron, przyklękając znowu. — Ess'te creasa a mavineth, wedd. Creas'te va'en ys aép timors, veloë.  
    Trzeba ci umrzeć, dziecko. Postaraj się zemdleć szybko.  
    Chłopi, skoro dał znak ręką, rzucili się szukać pomsty. I złota, które im obiecał. Z nożami, kłonicami, kosami. Chłopak skamlał, wił się, krzyczał – dość krótko. Najwyraźniej posłuchał rady, nie próbował zatrzymać przytomności. Całe szczęście, odetchnął Istvan.  
    — Jest złoto! — zawył nagle Mieciu, niemal nieludzkim głosem, pierwszy dopadłszy parujących jeszcze jelit i żołądka.  
    Lud zamarł na moment, potem skoczył ku ciału – czy jeszcze żywemu, trudno powiedzieć – niemal rozerwał na strzępy, szukając monet. Znaleźli z dwadzieścia. Zdaniem szlachcica nieco mało, gminowi to jednak wystarczyło. Aż nadto. Okrzykom radosnego podniecenia, ekscytacji na równi mordem, zemstą, jak zdobytymi środkami – głód już całej Temerii, nie tyle zaglądał w, ile wyłupił oczy – nie było końca.  
    Krew i podroby leżały na śniegu. Twarzy tamtego oficera się już by rozpoznać nie dało. Baron słabował nieco, trzymał jednak fason. Próbował myśleć o obrazach, o sztuce, o honorze. O konieczności. O swojej biednej, małej królowej, siedzącej gdzieś w dalekim Vergen, za towarzystwo mającej z jednej strony tych zbrodniarzy od Iorwetha, z drugiej – tego zbrodniarza, Roche'a.  
    Jeśli dziecku się miała przestać dziać krzywda, to ta wojna się musiała skończyć, jak najszybciej. Wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami skończyć ją więc należało. Lud cierpiał przy przedłużającej się okupacji. Królowa, kiedy wejdzie na tron, z pewnością, po swoich doświadczeniach, położy kres wszystkim plagom Temerii, w tym strukturalnemu rasizmowi, na pewno ulży niedoli włościan. To poświecenie, teraz, ta straszliwa ofiara, którą chciwymi pazurami Nilfgaardu złożyli i której skutki same w sobie będą ofiarami – to ofiara, która zakończy wszelkie ofiary. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.  
    Tak się zapamiętał w myślach, że nie usłyszał, iż ktoś się zbliża, póki nie poczuł gorącego oddechu na swej dłoni. A zaraz potem łzami zmoczonego pocałunku.  
    — Baronie, wasza miłość, jaśnie panie...  
    Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Gniewko, stary Gniewko, z brodą, która dowód dawała latom, latami, które same w sobie stanowiłyby powód szacunku, Gniewko całował jego ręce. Klęcząc na śniegu. Reszta chłopów zdjęła czapki, stali naokoło, jasnym było, że czekają tylko, by też się „jaśnie panu" do kolan rzucić.  
    Straszne to poniekąd było. Istvan nigdy klękania w końcu nie żądał, czy on był bóstwem, by przed nim jego lud klękał? Jego lud, który on celowo wydał, rękami Cesarstwa, na pastwę głodu?  
    — Prawieście mówili, panie nasz, dobry nasz ojcze, opiekunie nasz, że Czarne diabły złoto w sobie mają, złotem krwawią — szeptał tymczasem Gniewko, oczu podnieść nie śmiejąc. — Żeśmy mieli wątpić, wybaczcie. Zawszeście dla nas ojcem byli, łagodnym i dobrym, żeśmy tego nie doceniali, póki na nas inny przyszedł, znacznie twardszy, wybaczcie. Wybaczcie nam wszystko, jaśnie panie. My za wami w ogień pójdziemy, jaśnie panie, boście nas nie zostawili, wróciliście po nas, znaleźliście nam złoto, którym krwawią Nilfgaardczycy, pokazaliście nam... My was nie opuścimy, baronie, nigdy, boście wy nas, panie, nie opuścili.  
    Zebrani kiwali głowami, solennie. Baron odzyskał wreszcie język. Podniósł starca.  
    — Bogowie, Gniewko, wstawaj, ja przecież u twoich kolan się uczyłem, twoja żona mi mamką była, bogowie, Gniewko, ja jestem bratem mlecznym twoich synów — początkowo szeptał, teraz mówił z większą mocą. — Jakim ja byłbym bratem, gdybym swoich w potrzebie, w chłodzie i głodzie zostawił? Gdybym uciekł? Jak ja bym tobie i twojej żonie, Ance, mojej matce mlecznej, w zaświatach w oczy spojrzał? I nie klęcz przede mną, wujaszku, nie uchodzi, ażeby ojciec moich braci przede mną klęczał. Nie uchodzi, ażeby ktokolwiek z was przede mną klęczał. Bo to ja zawiniłem, skoro nie zdołałem was od klęski w postaci hrabiego uchronić. Ja zawiniłem, skoro mój senior, dobry król Foltest, który mnie opiekę nad wami poruczył, wiedząc dobrze, że ani jego, ani was nade wszystko nie zawiodę — słowa potężniały z każdą chwilą — leży w grobie, zabity, a córka jego, nasza jedyna prawdziwa królowa, miłościwa pani, musi się aż poza krajem ukrywać. Jam wobec was zawinił i wobec mych opiekunów obowiązków nie dopełnił. I zrobię wszystko byśmy, razem, dalszemu złemu zapobiegli, a co się stało, jak możliwe naprawili. I o waszą zgodę, wujaszku, ojcze moich braci, was proszę — zakończył żarliwie, samemu pochylając głowę przed Gniewkiem.  
    Który to niemal natychmiast porwał go w objęcia. Tłumek jął wiwatować.  
    — Co on właściwie powiedział? — dopytał się Mieciu sąsiada po pierwszej chwili szalonego entuzjazmu na widok pana proszącego o coś chłopa. — Bo nic nie zrozumiałem.  
    — Ja też — odparł pogodnie zagadnięty, klaskaniem mając obrzękłe prawice. — Ale wielce krasne to być musiało.  
    — Niby tobie, Mieciu, widok panów baronów głowy schylający się nie podoba? — wtrąciła Jadwisia, błyskając w uśmiechu zębami.  
    Mieciowi, fakt, to akurat się podobało. Bardzo. Zresztą, sam Istvan zdał sobie sprawę, że się w przemowie nieco zagalopował, rzucił więc, tonem wyjaśnienia:  
    — Oto, co rzekę: oddzialik Nilfgaardu za trzy dni niedaleko przechodzić będzie! Naostrzmy kosy i noże, i co nasze, to im z żołądków wyrwijmy! Złoto zdobądźmy, byśmy z głodu na przednówku nie pomarli! Oto, co rzekę: hrabiemu Vouche i Czarnym, i wszystkim, którzy dręczą lud oraz dobrą i świętą dynastię nasza i królową słodką, w rzycie tak kosy wsadzimy, aż im nosem wyjdą! Gniewko! Ludzie! Bracia moi – złoto czeka! Na pohybel skurwysynom!  
       
       
Bitwa trzy dni później przyprawiła barona o ciężkie mdłości. Głównie dlatego, że to wcale nie bitwa, nie rycerska walka, a rzeź była. Kilkunastu chłopów, wprowadziwszy oddział Nilfgaardu w zasadzkę, przemieniło się w chłopów kilkudziesięciu, niemal setkę, przyzbrojonych w to, co się ze wszystkich okolicznych wsi ściągnąć dało. Do tego zasadzka, wymyślona przez Istvana, zawierała w sobie wilcze doły, bagnisko i sieci.  
    Chłopi, krzyczący, poza zwyczajowymi wulgaryzmami, także wpojone im przez d'Orczego hasełka rojalistyczne, odnieśli miażdżące zwycięstwo. Jak to chłopi, nie brali jeńców. Jak to chłopi, cięli na oślep, swoją zemstę – swój gniew na za strukturę społeczną, która przecież nie ich winą była, poprawił się — wyrażali, masakrując tak trupy, jak dogorywających żołnierzy.  
    Złota tym razem było sporo, bo wojskowi oczekiwali bitwy, wieści o opornych chłopach i wspierających ich partyzanckich grupach szlachcic już jakiś czas temu zaczął rozpuszczać. Lud dosłownie łkał radośnie, wyciągając monety z parujących wnętrzności. Po chwili, przypomniawszy sobie zaś o „panie dobrodzieju", podeszli do niego z wyrazami wdzięczności oraz oddania. Tudzież zakrwawionymi, ubrudzonymi wszelkimi możliwymi ludzkimi wydzielinami dłońmi.  
    Baron kochał wszakże gmin, co oznaczało, że nie raz, nie dwa miał do czynienia z gumnem i gównem. Zniósł więc to całkiem nieźle, blady tylko, jak śnieg. Aż się Gniewko z resztą o niego zatroskali.  
    — Nic to — mruknął heroicznie Istvan. — To tylko ze wzruszenia... z radości, że byt wasz i dolę poprawię. I z zamyślenia nad tym, ile nas jeszcze pracy czeka, ile... ile złota możemy zdobyć i na co je wydać potem.  
    Ta ostatnia myśl zwłaszcza pobudziła wyobraźnię tłumu. Płynnie z niej przeszedł więc szlachcic na krótką opowieść o małej, biednej, zdradzonej królowej – to ludzi wzruszyło. Gmin, wbrew słowom niektórych uprzedzonych arystokratów, bardzo był tkliwy na krzywdę i pełen litości wobec bezbronnych, zwłaszcza dzieci; ot, byle gminu nie krzywdzić, to on jako solą ziemi będzie, kochany i dobry, jak jagniątka. Jeśli się go skrzywdzi wszakże, cóż – konsekwencje baron właśnie miał przed oczyma.  
    Królowa w opowieści była mała, biedna, oddana ludziom i dręczona przez Czarnych oraz Henselta – zausznika hrabiego Vouche, jak to baron przedstawił, by słuchacze łatwiej pojęli grozę sytuacji – a także łaknąca dobra ludu. Jak tylko siądzie na tronie, zapewniał baron, to podatki obniży i złych panów, włościan dręczących, precz pogoni.  
    Lud słuchał. Lud kiwał głowami. Lud wierzył, bo baron d'Orczy dotąd ludu nie zawiódł. Trupy parowały w tle.  
    Istvan, któremu nadal coś słabo było, zakończywszy niezgrabnie historię, spróbował znaleźć w tym wszystkim kompozycję i piękno. Wieczór zapadający, błękitnoszary, jak to zimą. Czerwień wnętrzności. Biel śniegu. Kruki i reszta ptactwa, pożerające ciała. Coś podpowiadało d'Orczemu, że się do końca życia tego obrazu spod powiek nie pozbędzie. To „coś" było wyjątkowo przerażające, wobec czego szlachcic, w rozpaczliwym geście odgradzania się od rzeczywistości, wyciągnął szkicownik. Węgiel. Pospiesznie, bo zmierzchało przecież, nakreślił w nim główne punkty kompozycyjne. Obszedł trupy, by naszkicować zbliżenia – przetworzyć w materię sztuki, zapomnieć.  
    Poprawiał, rysował, zmieniał perspektywy, z pamięci, całą drogę powrotną do wsi. I całą noc, gdy chłopi pili i tańczyli. Pobawił się z nimi chwilę jeno, z grzeczności, zaraz wrócił do przyborów. Temat go pożerał. On albo poczucie winy, albo honor, który zdawał się mu, niczym parszała tkanina, rozpadać w palcach.  
       
       
    Teraz, tygodnie później, ostrożnie odkładając obrazki, Talar prychnął śmiechem, całkiem nawet ciepłym.  
    — Wasza miłość – Istvan – teraz tak może myślisz, w emocjach, ale jeszcze nie znałem artysty, który by ostatecznie był w stanie nie ulec geniuszowi, swojemu albo cudzemu. Przecież wy, artyści, po to tylko żyjecie, by zdać sprawę z jakiegoś geniuszu, chwili czy ludzi, czy własnej zdolności. Przejdzie ci, Istvan. Zobaczysz.


	25. Chapter 25

Mówią, że Aelirenn przepraszała i skamlała o wybaczenie przed śmiercią. Nie będę zaprzeczał, czemu miałbym? Tak mogło być. Tak pewnie było. Ale mogę przysiąc, że wolę, po tysiąckroć wolę umierać z błaganiem o przebaczenie na ustach, niż żyć i nie robić nic, niż żyć bezczynnie i nie spróbować zmienić świata. Taka egzystencja nigdy się nie znajdzie na stosie ani na szafocie, nigdy nie będzie prosić publicznie o przebaczenie – bo nikogo dość obchodzić nie będzie – lecz jest godna naszej litości, winna o ową łaskę wybaczenia błagać znacznie bardziej, niż dusze tych, których próbowali, działali i pobłądzili. Oni przynajmniej nie godzili się na zło świata; a zgodzić się na zło, zamknąć oczy i zgodzić się na wieczne królestwo zła, czyż może być coś gorszego?  
    (Fragment przemówienia jednego z elfickich watażków, przypisywany wszystkim po kolei, który był w danym roku najmodniejszy)

Damin Hauntent,  _Historyja_.  _Źródła_  
     _  
_

  
  
 Tuż przed Blafenid się rozdzielili. Brend nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, reszta grupy też niespecjalnie. Ale słowa zielarki miały moc najwyraźniej niemal świętą, bo kręcąc nosami, marudząc, lecz je puścili. Dali ciepłe ubrania, jedzenie, napoje, pieniądze. I błagali, by na siebie uważały, co zresztą Sh'aenid wielce rozbawiło. Jeszcze parę następnych kilometrów spędziła na roztrząsaniu tego, jak to wszyscy niby kwoki nad nią stoją, a ona przecież najstarsza.  
    — To oni na siebie uważać powinni, nie wiem, czy z byle katarem sobie beze mnie radę dadzą — marudziła, na co Ves nieodmiennie przypominała, że tamta zostawiła im długi spis leków na wszelakie choroby.  
    Wytrzymają te trzy dni bez ciebie, myślała. Zupełnie bez złości, przeciwnie, wzajemne przywiązanie grupy przypominało jej Pasy. I rozrzewniało, już nawet nie aż tak bardzo smutno.  
    Starała się zapamiętywać drogę, idąc – co wszakże okazało się trudne, bo elfka faktycznie znała skróty, jary i pozornie niewidoczne przejścia, jakieś podziemne, na wpół zawalone jaskinie, teraz już zarośnięte, lecz zbudowane, nie naturalne; pod mchem można było dostrzec ślady kamienia. I po południu, kiedy powoli należałoby już szukać schronienia, bo najwyżej godzina-dwie słońca została, gdy Ves była pewna, że zaraz wejdą do kolejnej sztucznej jaskini, ruinki, lekarka zapytała:  
    — Jeśli chcesz, to możemy iść na miejsce, trochę na południe... Ale ty nigdy pewnie nie byłaś w Shaerrawedd? Chciałabyś zobaczyć? Jeszcze nam dnia starczy...  
    Takim tonem, jakby jej proponowała wycieczkę krajobrazową. Zważywszy na to, jak sakralnym Wiewiórki – nawet inne elfy – mówiły o Aelirenn i pałacu, to ta nonszalancja na moment odjęła dziewczynie mowę.  
    — Nie byłam — wydukała wreszcie, bo i co miała powiedzieć.  
    — Pewnie, że nie, mało kto z ludzi tu zachodzi... Poza komendantem Drakenborgu i dowódcą kaedweńskich oddziałów specjalnych, panowie się lubią, ponad granicami, więc pięknie kosmopolityczne imprezy tutaj urządzają, w ramach tryumfu albo nagrody. Zwykle coś zdewastują. Że też odczuwają potrzebę — prychnęła. — Ona od dwustu lat z okładem w grobie przecież...  
    Roche nawet był na którejś z tych imprez. Albo i na kilku, uprzytomniła sobie Ves. W ramach wyjazdów integracyjnych, współpracy międzynarodowej, szkolenia, czegoś w ten deseń, generalnie pretekstu do chlania. Relacja powrotna, choć przesłonięta pomrocznością jasną, brzmiała, zaiste, jakby coś porządnie zdewastowali.  
    — Wandale chędożeni — mruknęła dziewczyna z jakąś głupią, przyznawała, dziecinną, przyznawała, ale jednak wielką satysfakcją.  
    Sh'aenid wzruszyła ramionami.  
    — Ale oni też nie ruszają różyczek. Ani chybi zabobon, bo nie sądzę, żeby szacunek. Chodź, podjedziemy, to tylko kawałek, a nadal ładne miejsce, chociaż zniszczone i w zimie mniej urokliwe niż latem.  
       
       
Shaerrawedd było – cóż, nadal było. To prawdopodobnie winno starczyć za słowa, bo Ves niespecjalnie mogła znaleźć w języku określenia na całe to majestatyczne, zburzone piękno, może nawet wznioślejsze dzięki swojemu stanowi. Coś w ruinach przywodzi od razu myśl o wieczności – i dodaje patosu. Czyli tak, pałac nadal był, czy raczej już nie pałac, tylko szczątki czegoś, w czym znać było rozumną rękę, migotliwe jak wspomnienie, jak wizja, coś między „trwać" a „jeszcze". Miejscami, jeśli zetrzeć ręką śnieg, zupełnie jak nowe, świeże, błyszczące kolorem, idealną gładkością marmuru i wtedy było, naprawdę było, a potem nagle człowiekowi się napatoczyły pod wzrok zamarznięte strumyczki, rozsadzające kamień, odłupany kawał czegoś, co musiało być rzeźbą, ptasie gniazdo na szczycie muru – i wtedy „jeszcze" uderzało.  
    Jak oni w ogóle mogli tu pić i rzygać, i sikać pod tymi kolumnami, do szczątków tej fontanny, przy tym wszystkim, myślała dziewczyna z jakimś przesądnym lękiem, jakimś obruszeniem, jak oni tu mogli, tak po prostu? Przecież to – przecież to dławi w gardle.  
    Nadal, nadal, skrzypiało pod stopami. Sh'aenid głównie milczała, chociaż próbowała czasem rozproszyć nastrój, szukała czegoś, ścierała zlodowaciały śnieg, pokazywała co lepiej zachowane płaskorzeźby, opowiadała, nawet wesoło czy przynajmniej ciepło. „Tam był staw", machnęła w którymś momencie ręką na wschód, wchodząc na kawał obalonego marmuru, by lepiej widzieć, „zimą robili z niego lodowisko. Tańczyliśmy, latarnie płonęły, furkotały ozdobne chorągiewki, grzane wino smakowało, jak nigdzie indziej...", a potem ucichła i po prostu patrzyła, oparta o fragment muru, wciąż na tym marmurze, z którego rozszabrowano mozaiki, wciąż uprzejmie uśmiechnięta, jakby jej ten grymas zamarzł na wargach.  
    I nagle machnęła lekko, dostojnie głową, jak gdyby się opędzała, znudzona, od męczącego adoratora, zeskoczyła na ziemię, poleciała na mniej więcej środek ruin. I pokaleczyła sobie ręce, rozdarła rękawice – nim dziewczyna zdążyła ją zatrzymać, nim zdążyła powiedzieć, że to nie jest ważne – zdzierając, przez wyjątkowo kolczaste krzaczysko, ciężki, stwardniały w lód śnieg z jakiejś płaskorzeźby.  
    — Aelirenn — powiedziała lekarka, odchodząc na kilka kroków.  
    I dopiero wówczas Ves pojęła, że to nie żadne złośliwe krzaczory, tylko słynne białe róże.  
    Wyrzeźbiona twarz też była nadal piękna. Delikatna, dostojna, pełna smutku zaświatów. Żaden szaber nie zdołał tego zmienić.  
    — Aelirenn — powtórzyła po chwili ciszy Sh'aenid, ściągając rękawice, przyglądając się uważnie rozdarciom. — Ale nie wierz temu do końca. Ona nigdy nie była taka... melancholijna. Nigdy. Nikt z nas nie był, to akurat moda artystyczna się trafiła, prąd taki, że niby się poważniej wygląda, bardziej godnie, piękniej, jak spojrzenie i rysy artysta mgiełką acedii otoczy. Ona taka nie była. Tańczyłyśmy na tamtym lodowisku, ja, ona, inne dziewczęta, światło tańczyło z nami, łyżwy śmigały z wizgiem, uśmiechałyśmy się do chłopców... — Coś zapłonęło w jej dłoni, słabiutkim, pełgającym, białym płomykiem. — No, teraz lepiej widać, chodź.  
    Podstawiła dłoń tuż pod rzeźbę, przez kolce. Tym razem bez skaleczenia, ale krew z poprzednich ranek i tak pobrudziła kamień. Wargi zielarki drgnęły, jakby do skrzywienia, zaczęła czyścić posąg rękawiczką.  
    — Oczywiście, Scoia'tael nie mają pojęcia, że tańczyłyśmy na lodowisku i dwornie żartowałyśmy z paniczami. Moda ma melancholijne przedstawienia w zły czas przyszła. Albo właśnie doskonały. Zależy, jak patrzeć.  
    — Bardzo piękna — powiedziała w końcu Ves; nie umiała wydusić z siebie nic mądrzejszego.  
    Najwyraźniej ton i jej zmieszanie wystarczyło, bo jej towarzyszce uśmiech głębokiego, prawdziwego szczęścia, dumy, przemknął przez twarz.  
    — Prawda? Ona była piękna. We krwi, swojej i cudzej, w pocie i znoju, sina ze zmęczenia, z cieniami od tygodni niedospania pod oczami, prawie martwa z wyczerpania magicznego, wychudła tak, że jej liczyliśmy nie kości, a stawy i ścięgna, i najmniejsze żyłki, ona była piękna, ona porywała. Jak ta jazda na łyżwach właśnie, obracasz się, wiesz, Veska, zaczynasz się kręcić i nie możesz przestać, ślizg cię zabiera. I tak z lampionów przeszliśmy w w płomienie, z lodowiska w lód na brodach, z chorągiewek w chorągwie... — Światełko zamigotało, osłabło, zmarszczyła brwi, zamknęła je w dłoni, zgasiła. — I zginęliśmy. Chodź, zaraz noc.  
    Dziewczyna posłusznie podreptała za nią w gęstniejący mrok, do lasu. Miały pochodnie, ale elfka znów stworzyła w dłoni to bledziutkie światło – „nie palmy drzew", mruknęła – i przeszły przez coś, co musiało dawniej być bramą, jedna arkada stała obok jeszcze, na niej przegniła belka.  
    Belka, nie kamień. Niby przetrwała? Ves rzecz przypominała nagle charakterystyczny kształt – i zagryzła wargi...  
    — Tutaj — powiedziała Sh'aenid, dojrzawszy jej niepokój, znów obojętnie grzecznym tonem przewodnika wycieczki — graf Milan Leuev, godny swego imiennika, złapawszy kilkanaście elfów ze Scoia'tael, podobno odpowiedzialnych za rzeź w forcie Leyda, powiesił. Na tej belce. W ramach łaski. Żeby mieli widok na różyczki — ostatnie słowo zabarwił sarkazm, szorstki, nieprzyjemny, jak nóż po szkle; odetchnęła głęboko, a potem znów mówiła spokojnie, ciepło, miło. — Zważywszy na to, że większość z tych dzieci pewnie Shaerrawedd nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na oczy, to może i nie takie złe miejsce na śmierć. Chociaż nie o to jego miłości grafowi chodziło, oczywiście.  
      
       
Dopiero po długiej, długiej chwili Ves odważyła się przerwać milczenie i zapytać, dokąd właściwie idą.  
    — Do katakumb, to bardzo wygodne miejsce na spędzenie paru nocy. Dach nad głową, na tyle głęboko w ziemi, że ciepło, marmurowe posadzki, same luksusy.  
    — Że grobowce? — wyjąkała zdumiona dziewczyna.  
    — Mhm. Shaerrawedd nie było jedynym pałacem w okolicy, stąd sporo rodów pochodziło, ale inne dwory jeszcze przed albo w trakcie powstania zniszczono... Tutaj są grobowce rodzinne. Większość z tych rodzin zresztą już wymarła, wejścia zawalono, pomniki rozłupano, ale da się nadal zejść w same katakumby. Korzystają z nich Scoia'tael, uciekinierzy, ludzkie bandy rozbójnicze, różni tam... Ostatnio, jak byłam, to sobie przemytnicy fisstechu kryjówkę zrobili. Majątek w narkotykach tam leżał. To może niegłupie — mówiła szybko, ciut za szybko, myślała Ves. — Może właśnie tak powinniśmy, znaczy, Wiewiórki, tutaj dobra ziemia, zamiast różyczek mogliby sobie ziele na fisstech sadzić, pomyśl, jakby to sprzedawać, to mogliby się z tego utrzymywać, broń kupować, przecież na używkach się majątek zbija... Ale nie, my wolimy różyczki.  
    — Czasem nie wiem — westchnęła cicho, poważnie dziewczyna — czy ty potępiasz Wiewiórki za to, że zabijają niewinnych ludzi, czy za to, że zabijają ich za mało efektywnie.  
    Elfka rzuciła przez ramię zdumione spojrzenie, ledwo widoczne w słabym świetle magicznego ognia.  
    — Przecież sama byłabym zupełnie kontrproduktywna, skoro ci właśnie ratuję życie i chcę pomóc przy porodzie. O, to już tutaj.  
    Musiały rozbić lód, a potem weszły nie w jaskinię, a w szparę w ziemi, tuż przy gruncie właściwie. Nie trzeba się było czołgać, ale iść wyprostowanym też nie dało. Ves ze względu na ciążę ledwie się mieściła. Po kilkudziesięciu krokach na drodze pojawiła się dziura. W którą elfka zeskoczyła lekko, po czym podała dziewczynie rękę, żeby ta miała wygodniej.  
    — Hopla — rzuciła wesoło, przechodząc dalej, czymś, co z każdym krokiem mniej przypominało jaskinię, a bardziej korytarz. — To już zaraz. Katakumby arystokracji Aen Seidhe, potężnych i możnych rodów, Wiedzących i vay... i czegoś na kształt waszych książąt i doradców. Starszyzny. Grobowce dumnej szlachty, co do jednego martwej i w pył obróconej.  
    Sh'aenid po kilkunastu metrach tego raczej prowizorycznie wykutego – ale niewątpliwie wykutego, nawet gdzieniegdzie podstemplowanego, żeby się nie zawaliło – przejścia stanęła, wskazała Ves na coś, co wyglądało na byle jak wybity otwór w ścianie, przebicie. Prześlizgnęła się przez nie, znów podała dziewczynie rękę, po czym, otrzepawszy je obie z piasku, kurzu, pajęczyn i licho wie, czego jeszcze, dygnęła. Ślicznym, arystokratycznym dygiem.  
    — Witamy w skromnych progach.  
    Światło w jej dłoni zabłysło nagle setki razy silniej niż poprzednio, ukazując całe pomieszczenie.  
    Pierwszą myślą Ves było pełne ulgi stwierdzenie, że tym razem przemytników fisstechu ani innych potencjalnie chcących je zabić grup nie ma, że grobowiec, wielki jak ludzkie zamczyska, jest pusty. Drugą i każdą kolejną – głęboki, przeszywający zachwyt.  
    Marmury, tutaj tylko zakurzone, ale niespękane, delikatne, w bieli i głębokiej czerni, przecinane żyłeczkami, gdzieniegdzie nakrapiane. Na ciemnych kamieniach, z których zrobione było wszystko, poza zimnymi, jaśniutkimi reliefami nagrobnymi, te wzory wyglądały, jak gwiazdy. Rozgwieżdżona ciemność od stóp do wysokie sklepienie. Jakby się w nocne niebo weszło. Albo między niebo a jezioro, sufit zdawał się obijać w podłodze. Kiedy to wszystko jeszcze było wypolerowane musiało wywołać poczucie zagubienia, wejścia w kosmiczną nicość. Na ścianie widniała mozaika; znaczy, dawniej widniała i najwyraźniej była ze szlachetnych kamieni, bo teraz pozostał po niej tylko ślad, wyraźny jednak. Wąż gryzący własny ogon.  
    — Koniec i początek. Grobowiec i łono. Ciemność wszechrzeczy, ta, którą widzimy na nocnym niebie, kiedy dzień nas nie mami, ta, z której przychodzimy i do której wracamy, w której życie nasze jest jeno błyskiem, iskrą, chwilką. Ale czymże innym będzie wieczność, ta wielka ciemność, gdy wszystkie światy, wszech rzeczy miną? — zaintonowała elfka, echo nadawało zdaniem niesamowitej mocy. — W straszliwym uproszczeniu. Nie ma słów we wspólnym, by oddać sprawiedliwość.  
    Płyty nagrobne były bieluchne, jaśniutkie, światło czyniło je zimnymi. Lód. Trup. Kość. Księżyc. Zjawy. Skojarzenia Ves wirowały.  
    — To są drzwi do komnat rodowych — powiedziała cicho Sh'aenid. — Nie same sarkofagi.  
    Słowa i tak odbiły się echem, nim wsiąkły w mrok, kryjący się po kątach.  
    — Białe — bąknęła głucho dziewczyna; echo poniosło i ten drobny wyraz.  
    Lekarka posłała jej uśmiech.  
    — Bo dusza jest nieśmiertelna. To, czy chodzi o wasze rozumienie duszy, czy tylko o pamięć, czy nawet o mniej, ślad, jaki zostawiamy w świecie, czy może w ogóle o idee, myśli, życie samo w sobie, to było przedmiotem sporu — dodała z przekąsem. — Ale tak, białe – światło się powinno odbijać od nich, rozumiesz? W ciemności tylko one powinno być widoczne. Żebyśmy wiedzieli... — Szukała słów — ...że się tylko odbijamy. Że nikt nie jest pojedynczy, że w ogóle nie ma nic pojedynczego. Spirala luster, księżyców, światów. Spirala. W haniebnym uproszczeniu.  
    Haniebnym uproszczeniu, powtórzyła w duchu Ves. Haniebne uproszczenie wystarczyłoby, żebym dopisała nowy rozdział do kolejnego wydania  _Elfów i ludzi_. Gdybym się kiedykolwiek zamierzała zająć karierą naukową.  
    — Nie mam już czterdziestu lat — westchnęła po długiej chwili milczenia zielarka. — Dawno nie ćwiczyłam. Nie utrzymam tak silnego zaklęcia dłużej. Także wybacz, Vesanna, ale muszę ci przerwać kontemplację. Zresztą, to tylko jeden cmentarz, inne bywają zupełnie odmienne, wszystko zależnie od tego, jaka filozofia albo estetyka akurat modna była...  
    Światło osłabło prawie w tej samej chwili, krąg jasności zmniejszył się do średnicy dwóch, może trzech metrów. I owszem, teraz te jasne grobowce przypominały latarnie, świetliki, srebrne lustra, wyraźnie odcinające się od ciemności. Elfka, nucąc cicho, zaczęła sprawnie przeszukiwać główną salę i po chwili radośnie oznajmiła, że zgodnie z niepisaną zasadą wszelkich wagabundów, pozostawiono tutaj krzesiwo, trochę oliwy, szmatki do spania, pochodnie.  
    — A nawet solone mięso, przetwory, alkohol – o, fisstech! — zakończyła entuzjastycznie. — Nie wiem, czy to Scoia'tael, czy to przemytnicy, czy po prostu bezdomni, ale niech losy mają w opiece te dobre istoty. Mamy swoje zapasy, ale to cudownie, że etos jeszcze nie umarł. I fisstech, od lat tego nie brałam!  
    — Czasami myślę — wymamrotała dziewczyna — że jesteś kompletnie szalona.  
    — Bardzo możliwe — pogodnie potaknęła Sh'aenid, krzątając się wokół znalezisk. — Mój drogi syn nieustannie mi to powtarzał. Pod koniec, jak się już głównie kłóciliśmy. Tuż przed tym, jak poszedł do lasu. Ja odpowiadałam w podobnym tonie: że jest idealistycznym, otumanionym szaleńcem i zginie przez te swoje straceńcze pomysły.  
    Ves nie za bardzo miała, co odpowiedzieć, wobec czego przeszła do układania szmat i wyściełanych, słomianych materacy w posłania. Lekarka zapalała tymczasem pochodnie, nadal nucąc. Wesołą melodię. W grobowcu. Albo obyczaje żałobne elfów dramatycznie się różniły od ludzkich – albo już zielarce po prostu rytuały były obojętne. Dziewczyna obstawiała tak jakoś to drugie.  
    — Jeśli przemytnicy albo Wiewiórki tu wrócą — szepnęła w przebłysku logiki, układając się na kocach; nawet nie cuchnęły bardzo stęchlizną — to przypadkiem nas nie zabiją?  
    Elfka potrząsnęła głową.  
    — Jak tu ostatnio wpadłam na przemytników i powiedziałam, że chciałabym oddać honory moim zmarłym, to wpuścili mnie, jeszcze dopytali, w którym kącie będę odprawiać ceremonie, żeby się przenieść w inny, nakarmili, zrobili całkiem porządne łóżko, zajęli się bardzo miło. Prawdziwi kawalerowie — dodała z leciutką nutką ironii. — Jeden był półelfem, więc mu pośpiewałam trochę piosenek w starszej mowie, bo sam nie pamiętał tego, co mu matka nuciła... Dziecko zupełne, spał mi prawie na kolanach. Bardzo dobrze sobie te parę dni razem żyliśmy. No, ale szaleńców podobno losy chronią, może to dlatego.  
    — Nie chciałam cię urazić... — zaczęła niepewnie Ves.  
    Sh'aenid weszła jej w słowo:  
    — Przecież nie uraziłaś. Tam kawałek dalej, pokażę ci, jest wybite przejście do podziemnego zbiornika, gdzie woda się naturalnie gromadzi, obmyć się można – a potem pora spać. Może mamy tu kilka dni tylko siedzieć, ale sen ci na pewno dobrze zrobi.  
       
       
Ves śniła, że patrzy na smutną, smukłą dziewczynę z płaskorzeźby – Aelirenn, niby, ale to jakby nie była ona, może bardziej Sh'aenid – tańczącą na lodzie z masą innych istot, wszystkich pozbawionych twarzy. A potem pocięli sobie wszyscy, czy ona im pocięła, twarze, ręce, piersi łyżwami i zginęli, i ich trupy wisiały nad lodowiskiem.  
    To nie był koszmar, przespała noc spokojnie, smacznie, wstała wypoczęta, chociaż pamiętała obrazy. Krew, wisielcy, pożoga, nawykła.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, nieładnie zmieniać formatowanie w połowie. Przepraszam.

Scoia'tael się pojawiło trzeciego dnia. Ostatniego. Następnego ranka miały wyjść i podjechać do rozstajów przed Litką, elfka już odprawiła modły – Ves nie widziała, jakie, za co zresztą została przeproszona. Ale jednak obrządki były podobno święte, zamknięte, zbyt święte, by nawet Sh'aenid pozwoliła je sobie naruszyć.  
      Scoia'tael, jak to Scoia'tael, było wyniszczone, wychudłe i zbyt zdesperowane, by okazywać zrozumienie dla „Dh'oine profanującego ich grobowce". Jakby oni, nocując tutaj, cokolwiek mnie profanowali albo cokolwiek więcej na temat tych katakumb wiedzieli, co im zresztą zielarka wytknęła. Bardzo spokojnie, ot, tak, jakby oczywistość stwierdzała. Nawet nie wstając, zajęta popalaniem fisstechu.  
      Ves czuła, że to się źle skończy. I oczywiście, urażeni śmiertelnie partyzanci natychmiast sklęli je obie, po czym podskoczyli do niej, z imieniem Aelirenn na ustach oraz wyciągniętymi ostrzami, jakim kto tam miał. Dziewczyna zdążyła się po trosze przestraszyć, po trosze pożałować tak głupio traconego życia – no doprawdy, tutaj? tyle człowiek przeszedł, by zginąć akurat tutaj? – po trosze odruchowo zacząć szukać broni. I nic więcej.  
      Bo oto w sali grzmotnęło, fala powietrza uderzyła w Ves, zapierając na sekundę dech. Jej zaparło dech, elfy odrzuciło na ściany, a tego, który stał najbliżej dziewczyny, chyba dowódcę, Sh'aenid trzymała w bardzo fachowym uścisku obezwładniającym, obie ręce skrzyżowawszy mu z tyłu i przyłożywszy sztylet – Ves dotąd nie zauważyła, że ona ma jakikolwiek sztylet – do gardła.  
      — Essea — oznajmiła tonem tak wyniośle dumnym, że sam Emhyr by się nie powstydził — Irilláinne Tiavel aep Finnédh'air en Liannén, luned aep Saevherne, ardwedd aep Es Mithánne en aile tellaé, caersidh aen Aelirenn tedd. N'te'en dice a me, weddin, quis me ghat'issev aép carnaé aep me yann'ach. N'te'en dice a me que Aelirenn daermenn. Dá?  
      Oczy tamtego rozszerzyły się, zbladł jak ściana, wargi mu przez chwilę drżały. Bardzo dziecinnie, faktycznie.  
      — Neén... ne'erre saevherid a me. N'te me dochaire, beágh, ard...  
      Sh'aenid – znaczy, najwyraźniej nie Sh'aenid tylko Irilláinne – puściła go, odepchnęła. Nie bardzo mocno raczej.  
      — W porządku — oznajmiła, teraz cieplej, ale nadal dostojnie. — Wyjaśniliśmy małe nieporozumienie. Tak? I po sprawie. Nie żywię żalu. A ty, Veska?  
      Dziewczyna powoli pokręciła głową. Opanowało ją jakieś nieracjonalne wrażenie zdrady. Nieracjonalne, bo sama też sporo ze swojej przeszłości ukryła, a to, że Sh'aenid ma przeszłość bogatą i najpewniej wyboistą, było do wywnioskowania od dłuższego czasu, właściwie przecież Ves na to wpadła wieki temu.  
      — Sh'aenid — powiedziała z przekąsem. — Też ładnie.  
      Elfka wzruszyła ramionami.  
      — Teraz jestem Sh'aenid, w Temerii byłam Tinnithel... Dla własnego syna byłam i jestem Tinnithel — dorzuciła, trochę jakby przepraszająco.  
      — Też ładnie — powtórzyła dziewczyna. — Ale po co?  
      Oczekiwała uniku. I się doczekała uniku.  
      — To długa historia. Nawet nie pouczająca. Pouczające, panowie, skoro o profanowaniu grobowców mowa, jest za to, że gdzieś tak w połowie powstania deliberowaliśmy, czy nie zdjąć złota i kamieni ze ścian pałaców, katakumb. Sprzedać. Mieć na broń, ucieczkę albo wykupienie z niewoli. Uznaliśmy ostatecznie, że to będzie niehonorowe. Po powstaniu, jak widzicie, ludzie i tak wszystko rozkradli, wszyściutko. To jest pouczająca, acz krótka historia. Moja przeciwnie.  
      Ves chętnie by posłuchała mimo wszystko. Miała wrażenie, że tamte dzieciaki ze Scoia'tael także. Jasne, w końcu... porucznik... kapitan, caersidh to będzie kapitan, powstania Aelirenn to dla nich żywy mit. Większość buntowników zginęła, niedobitków dorżnięto w procesach. I właściwie pytanie o to, czemu wyżyła akurat Irilláinne, córka Finnédh'aira, który, jak przed chwilą wyłożyła, był Wiedzącym, akurat Irilláinne, które tańczyła z Aelirenn na lodowisku i znała letnie pałacyki elfiej szlachty, to byłoby dobre pytanie. Ani chybi powiązane z grafem Aleksym, generałem Kaedwen.  
      Wobec czego dziewczyna zaczęła nalegać, powołując się na święte prawa ciężarnych. Ale zielarka stwierdziła tylko, że jeszcze pójdzie do grobów, skoro teraz już wszyscy wiedzą, że to jej ojciec i reszta rodu tu leży (nie wiedział o tym nikt, nikt też jednak nie zamierzał oznajmiać tego faktu), zgarnęła garść fisstechu, po czym zniknęła za wielkimi drzwiami. Ves, chcąc nie chcąc, jak przyciągnięta, podeszła bliżej. Elfiątka podeszły za nią.  
      Z płaskorzeźby patrzyła na nią grupa elfów. Twarze były raczej symboliczne niż realistyczne, rysy, choć dokładnie oddane, podobne jedne do drugich, szaty wszystkie te same, długie, lejące się. Ale marmur był piękny, delikatny, miejscami, na fałdach strojów, tak cienki, jak koronka, palce, jeśli je podłożyć, prześwitywały przezeń. Żyłki na kamieniu nadawały rzeźbionym dłoniom i twarzom wyraz życia, ciepła. Oczy posągi miały zresztą otwarte, dawniej pewnie wykładane szlachetnymi kamieniami. Wgłębienia zostały.  
      Napisy zajmowały prawie połowę drzwi, ciężkie, wyżłobione litery alfabetu, który trochę przypominał tamten w książkach, ale zdawał się jeszcze ozdobniejszy. Scoia'tael nie umiało go odczytać, oczywiście, i tak stali sobie, zbici w gromadkę, zjednoczeni w niezrozumieniu.  
      — Moja rodzina — szepnął wreszcie jeden z elfów, dowódca chyba — pochodzi z Gór Sinych, znam trochę opowieści... O Irilláinne też. Ale ty sobie z nią podróżujesz i nawet nie znasz jej imienia. Dh'oine — mruknął pogardliwie.  
      — Nie z nią, a z grupą elfów z wioski na północy. Tamci też nie znają. Jej własny syn nie zna — wytknęła z irytacją Ves.  
      Zmieszali się. Tyle dobrego. I złego, bo zamilkli, a dziewczyna jednak chciała poznać jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi.  
      — Ma swoją opowieść — podrzuciła po chwili. — Czyli?  
      Reszta komanda pokiwała głowami, zaszemrała ponaglającą ciekawością. Dowódca – Caellev, przedstawił się w końcu, aczkolwiek Ves nadal miała wrażenie, że ją traktuje jak ulubione zwierzątko Sh'aenid, kaprys wielkiej damy – rzucił niepewne spojrzenie na zamknięte wrota, odszedł w przeciwległy kąt, koło posłań i pochodni. Podążyli za nim, powoli.  
      — Ale to żadna składna historia. Strzępy raczej. Jest jakąś w miarę bliską krewną królowej Enid, ale cała nasza szlachta jest z sobą spokrewniona... Nie pamiętam wiele, to było w dzieciństwie... Słuchaliśmy tych partyzanckich opowieści z rozdziawionymi buziami, to się takie... heroiczne wydawało. Piękne. O Irilláinne mówili ci zwłaszcza, którzy byli dziećmi w trakcie powstania i pamiętali plotki — westchnął elf. — Jej ojciec faktycznie był Wiedzącym. Tą starszyzna, która mówiła, że trzeba zostawić miasta. I on... plotki... plotki mówiły, że nie chciał jej puścić. Była dziedziczką rodu w końcu. Podobno — zawahał się. — Mówiono o niej jako bohaterce, heroinie sprawy... Mówiono, że pchnęła ojca, że go zabiła, bo chciał ją zatrzymać, bo stał jej na drodze, kiedy Aelirenn zbierała młodzież.  
      — Zabiła ojca? — powtórzyła tępo Ves. — Bo próbował ją powstrzymać przed udziałem w zbiorowym samobójstwie?  
      Syknęli z gniewem.  
      — Chciała walczyć za sprawę, była dorosła, nie miał prawa jej powstrzymywać — mówili jeden przez drugiego. — Stchórzył, jak reszta naszej starszyzny...  
      — Dh'oine nie zrozumie — podsumował Caellev. — Sławiono ją przy ogniskach, ponad półtora wieku po powstaniu... Rozumiesz? Jak wielka jest pamięć?  
      Ves miała już na ustach bardzo niecenzuralne słowa, zwłaszcza, że widziała, że całej reszcie zapłonęły oczy, że patos ich wzruszył. Obłąkane, zwiedzione dzieci. Zabiła ojca, członka ichniej elity, elity, do diabła, jednego z nielicznych, którzy mogliby im pomoc tworzyć społeczeństwo, odbudowywać się po powstaniach – szlag, Roche miał rację, smarkaczy w ogóle nie trzeba zwalczać, wystarczy odejść na trzy kroki i patrzeć, jak sami się wykańczają. Na szańcach. Honornie.  
      — Mówiono, że pisała rewolucyjne pieśni, wiersze, że była wielką poetką powstania. Że była z oddziałami, gdy broniono brodów na Likseli – kilka razy dłużej niż było planowane! – przed siedmiokrotnie silniejszymi oddziałami ludzi! Złapano ją już po końcu powstania, ukrywała się jeszcze w lasach... I mówią, że nikogo nie wydała na śledztwie.  
      — Ale przeżyła — zauważyła bezwzględnie Ves.  
      Zapadła głucha cisza. A potem coś skrzypnęło i nagle Sh'aenid weszła w krąg światła. Kompletnie obojętna.  
      — Nie pisałam żadnych pieśni, nigdy nie miałam dość talentu ani słuchu, nawet śpiewam przeciętnie — oznajmiła uprzejmie. — Pieśni pisał Avicéan.  
      Oczy dowódcy rozszerzyły się trochę.  
      — An'givare — szepnął półgłosem. — Mój stryj był w grupie, która go zabiła...  
      — Zdrajca, tak. Vesanna, ty przecież niezorientowana w naszych wewnętrznych sprawach. — Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. — Złapali go razem ze mną. Złamał się. Pułkownik Kaedwen potem, zrobili go pułkownikiem, dali medale, podpisywał każdą możliwą samokrytykę, wspierał każdą antyelfią ustawę, przesłuchiwał, podobno był wyjątkowo okrutny... Zabito go tak z pięćdziesiąt lat temu – stryj? jestem wdzięczna – w ramach zemsty. To on pisał te pieśni, ale rozumiem, że potem nie chciano tego pamiętać, źle by wyglądało...  
      — To czemu je przypisali tobie? — spytała brutalnie dziewczyna.  
      — Bo byliśmy razem w oddziale. I w związku — dorzuciła mimochodem. — Dedykacje, moje imię w jego romantycznych wierszach, pasowało. W końcu to się po prostu zaczynało śpiewać. Nikt tego w edycjach krytycznych nie wydawał... Ale, ale, to raz. Dwa, owszem, broniliśmy Likseli, ale siły wroga miały przewagę najwyżej czterokrotną. Trzy, nie było żadnego planowanego czasu – myśmy ich mieli zatrzymać, nie spowolnić. Skrewiliśmy — dawny gniew odbił się w jej głosie.  
      Tym razem Caellev się prawie zakrztusił. W pierwszej chwili Ves sądziła, że to z powodu wulgaryzmu.  
      — To niemożliwe! Słyszałem o tamtym – od starszych – rzeki się nie dało utrzymać w tamtej sytuacji, w ogóle, nie mogli oczekiwać...  
      — Tak, owszem — w głosie lekarki zabrzmiała jakaś ostrzejsza nuta — dziękuję, że mi uświadamiacie, panowie, że nasze powstanie było nieco... nieprzemyślane, o waszym może zmilczę. Ileż to rzeczy się zauważa dwieście lat po fakcie! Aczkolwiek mój ojciec – którego, cztery, nie zabiłam, owszem, pokłóciliśmy się, pchnęłam na ścianę, ale tylko sobie rozciął czoło, zmarł miesiące później – zauważył te drobne braki w naszym planie trochę wcześniej. Takim był tchórzem. Jeśli są jakieś zaświaty, to nie będę mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale tam. Drobiazg. Przywykłam do tej myśli.  
      Wiewiórki po prostu zatkało. Ves zresztą też. Sh'aenid, okręciwszy się naokoło własnej osi, ruszyła znów do drzwi grobowca – stanęła, zawróciła, naraz jakby zdeterminowana.  
      — Żałuję, że nie napisaliśmy pieśni o tym, jak wymiotowaliśmy po pierwszych wyczyszczonych wsiach, obok parujących trupów. O tym, jak próbowaliśmy obronić Likselę, bo owszem, tego od siebie oczekiwaliśmy, o tym, jak cuchnęło krwią, moczem, tanim alkoholem, gnijącymi ranami – lekarstwa się skończyły, nie mogliśmy marnować magii na leczenie... O tym, jak wymordowaliśmy ludzi z okolicy, kobiety, dzieci, jak krzyczeli i jak myśmy drwili, żeby się nie bać, ale to sami wiecie, sami to robicie... O tym powinniśmy byli pisać. Poezję — parsknęła śmiechem — realistyczną. Nowy prąd w kulturze tworzyć.  
      Urwała, zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń. Ves miała niejasne wrażenie, że dzieciaki ze Scoia'tael rozumiały to milczenie. Znacznie lepiej niż ona, co wywołało w dziewczynie nieprzyjemne wrażenie obcości. I zaraz wyrzut sumienia, bo czy też nie powinna wiedzieć? Znać wspólnotę zbrodni?  
      Elfka złagodniała po chwili.  
      — Ostatniego dnia, jak już wiadomo było, że nie damy rady — zaczęła cichym, ciepłym tonem — w ostatniej godzinie, po tygodniach rzucania zaklęcia za zaklęciem – magia spaliła mi paznokcie, naruszyła żebra, każdy oddech musiał boleć, ale tego nie pamiętam... W ostatniej godzinie przesadziłam z magią – osłaniałam odwrót, czarowaliśmy, burzyliśmy rzekę – poszły mi płuca. Nie mogłam oddychać, plułam krwią, poślizgnęłam się, poszłam pod wodę, pod krę — prychnęła śmiechem, znowu. — Avicéan, tak, ten sam, po mnie skoczył, wyciągnął. Doleczył. I walczyliśmy dalej, dzień za dniem, tydzień za tygodniem. Do samego końca, nawet dłużej. Żywcem nas wzięli, bo to już był ten czas, że brali koniecznie żywcem. Ale wtedy o tym nie wiedziałam, nie wpadłam na to – wtedy tylko...  
      Tym razem lekarka była cicho dobre trzy minuty, paląc fisstech. Ogień trzaskał. Scoia'tael wpatrywało się w nią wielkimi, zaciekawionymi oczami.  
      — Cóż, wtedy mnie złamali — podsumowała wreszcie. — W tej sekundzie, w której się ocknęłam w więzieniu. Rozumiecie, mówiłam sobie, że musimy, że oni nam robią to samo albo gorzej, że się bronimy, że Loc Muinne, że nasze dzieci... A oni mnie nie zabili. Ja zabijałam ich dzieci, a oni mnie nie zabili. — Uśmiechnęła się do oddzialiku. — Obyście nigdy nie wyli w celi, drapiąc w drzwi, zdzierając palce – nie paznokcie, nie do żywego mięsa, do kości – prosząc, żeby wam pozwolono umrzeć. — Usiadła powoli, oparła się wygodnie o ścianę, drobinki fisstechu miała na opuszkach i wargach, w ręku skręconą lufkę. — Bo wtedy będą przesłuchania, procesy, wtedy poczujecie krew na swoich rękach – i nikt was za nią nie zabije, nikt wam nie da tego honoru. Za to będziecie patrzyli na wściekłych, płaczących, zrozpaczonych, pogardliwych ludzi, których bliskich zabiliście. Śliczne piekiełko. — Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. — Moje trwało dwa lata. I nawet potem nikt mi nie dał umrzeć.  
      — Polityka — powiedział głucho Caellev. — Opowiadali mi. Jak przy pokoju cintryjskim...  
      — Czemu? — spytała dziewczyna, zirytowana, że brak wiedzy odstawia ją na boczny tor rozmowy. — Na co niby byliście im potrzebni?  
      Lekarka przeszła w tryb akademicki, mówiła sucho, wyraźnie, obojętnie:  
      — Opinia międzynarodowa, Veska. Nie mogli jednak zabić wszystkich elfów, coraz więcej było protestów, ludność znużona wojną. Do tego czarodzieje uświadomili sobie, że przecież mamy jeszcze jakieś sekrety, że jak zginiemy, to ta ich ukochana wiedza przepadnie. No i propaganda: królowie potrzebowali przykładu. Potrzebowali nawróconych partyzantów, którzy będą łkali nad popełnionymi zbrodniami, potępią siebie i powstanie, będą błagali o wybaczenie, to lepiej wygląda niż heroiczna śmierć milczących buntowników...  
      — Aelirenn — jęknęła dziewczyna, nagle tknięta jakim przeczuciem. — Oni ją...  
      — Och, ona była szczera. Wszyscy byliśmy. To było chyba jedyne niewymuszone słowa, jakie padły w trakcie tych procesów. Robiliśmy okropne rzeczy dla zwycięstwa – a przegraliśmy. I zobaczyć własne zbrodnie, że one na próżno... Te legendarne błagania o wybaczenie przed śmiercią naprawdę się zdarzyły. Widziałam większość egzekucji – wiecie, panowie, dumne elfy załamywały się jedne po drugich — mruknęła do Wiewiórek. — Teraz się tego nie pamięta, ale prawie każdy podpisał jakiś list, jakąś samokrytykę, prawie każdy się złamał na tych śledztwach.  
      — Mówią, że pani nie — przypomniał dowódca.  
      — Nie podałam nazwisk ani punktów zbiorczych, ani map. Nie podpisywałam potem, po wyjściu, listów potępiających każdy głośniejszy oddech nieludzi. Nienawidziłam nas, nienawidziłam naszej głupoty i okrucieństwa i zgadzałam się z każdym słowem tych listów, ale ich nie podpisywałam, nie chciałam dłużej polityki, nie miałam siły. Podpisałam samokrytykę, podpisałam krytykę Aelirenn, całego powstania, publicznie przyznałam się do win swoich i paru cudzych, prosiłam o śmierć w ostatnim słowie procesu, o śmierć dla przykładu, żeby nikt już nie szedł moją – naszą – drogą, ale nie wydałam tych, o których wiedziałam, że ją będą propagowali. To by się mi... jakieś podlejsze jeszcze wydało. Aleksy nie przekonał mnie na śledztwie, że to jest droga zbawienia, sypać.  
      Uśmiechnęła się z ironią, którą chyba tylko Ves zrozumiała („robisz zawsze to samo: uświadamiasz tym dzieciakom, przemocą", Roche parskający winem ze śmiechu, reszta Pasów wtórująca, ciepło karczmy w Wyzimie, niektórzy z gości też chichotali, cokolwiek nerwowo, „że są bandą zbrodniarzy, potem dajesz im szansę uratowania duszyczki – wódka dla wszystkich – a plan ratowania duszyczki przez stryczek to te smarkate skurwysyny już mają wbity do głowy – dzięki, jeszcze raz to samo – i za to chciałbym wznieść toast, bo mi ułatwia robotę!", śmiech całej sali, nawet nieludzie z obsługi się śmieli, tak, oni zdecydowanie cokolwiek nerwowo, ale bardzo słusznie, niekiedy, jak byli z chłopakami bardzo pijani, bili – albo i więcej – za takie rzeczy jak śmiech czy jego brak, no bo to przecież praktycznie wspieranie i propaganda, „a bardowie dorabiają do tego taką ideologię! zupełnie jak z chędożeniem: prosta sprawa, wielkie poemata – więc za bardów... i nie zapominajmy o chędożeniu, wódka raz jeszcze!"; później tamtej nocy musieli pójść w miasto i przesadzić, bo Foltest ich zaraz wysłał na prowincję).  
      — Jeśli to według was jest wytrzymanie, to owszem — Sh'aenid się prawie śmiała, opowiadając, światło pochodni tańczyło jej na kościach policzkowych, wyglądała jak kot. — Wytrzymałam. Ale w takim razie mamy inne definicje. Bo, widzicie, ja po prostu nie miałam siły, żeby zdradzić. Byłam zbyt zmęczona, by siedzieć w grupach śledczych, zbyt zmęczona na politykę. We mnie wszystko zgasło i wszystko umarło, zobojętniało, mogliby mnie po uniewinnieniu na ulicę wystawić, to bym stała i zdechła z głodu, bezwolnie zupełnie. A zdrada... A praca dla wroga też wymaga siły. Zaangażowania, woli. Nadziei.  
      Ves, znając nieskazitelne, niesamowicie wysokie wymagania Wiewiórek, oczekiwała głosów oburzenia. Najwyraźniej jednak ten oddzialik miał za sobą dość lat prawdziwej walki, bo tamci tylko pokiwali głową z czymś między zrozumieniem, a goryczą. Niemniej, dziewczynie nadal czegoś brakowało w tej historii, czegoś, co dla elfów najwyraźniej było oczywiste.  
      — Ale skoro nic nie mówiłaś, skoro chciałaś umrzeć, to – to do czego im byłaś tak potrzebna?  
      — Córka Wiedzącego? Z drygiem do magii? Czarodzieje myśleli, że coś ze mnie wyciągną. Wtedy tego nie widziałam, ale popatrz, co dwieście lat nam daje. Wgląd w istotę rzeczy.  
      — Nie wyciągnęli?  
      — Aleksy się przydał. Czarodzieje byli wtedy akurat słabsi, jego wpływów wystarczyło... Złagodzili mi karę, wyszłam zaraz po procesach, całą grupą wyszliśmy. Poszłam na uniwersytet, na medycynę, tak w ramach odmiany po całym tym mordowaniu. To ładnie wyglądało w raportach. Wszystkich nas poprzyjmowali, gdzie chcieliśmy, pokazali, jacy są miłosierni. Oczywiście, co o tym myślało otoczenie, to inna kwestia, zresztą, jakaś kara się mi należała, nie przesadzajmy, nie zabili mnie... Skończyłam uniwersytet, wyjechałam leczyć na prowincję, żyłam od tamtej pory w kilku wioskach. Żyłam szczęśliwie. Bardzo dobrze z ludźmi. Weszłam w związek z innym elfem, młodszym. Przenieśliśmy się do Temerii. Urodziłam syna. Złapałam trochę dobrych wspomnień.  
      — Jak na niepouczającą opowieść, to ta brzmi całkiem... pogodnie — mruknął Caellev. — Większość tych, które słyszałem przy ognisku, kończyła się gorzej. Nawet jeśli pani... nawet jeśli panią wykorzystali, to przecież myśmy skończyli tak samo, Isengrim tak skończył. A pani chociaż była potem szczęśliwa. Oby on też.  
      — Byłam szczęśliwa — potaknęła Sh'aenid, zaciągając się powoli fisstechem. — Syn mój latał po ludzkiej wiosce z ludzkimi dziećmi, mówił we wspólnym, kiedy musiałam wyjść, zajmowały się nim ludzkie sąsiadki. Ja mu opowiadałam elfie bajki, one temerskie, ja mu śpiewałam nasze kołysanki, one ludzkie. O jednym chłopczyku, jak jeszcze był mały, to nawet „braciszek" mówił, tak byli zżyci, bo matka tamtego słabowała i jakiś czas u nas mieszkał. I nigdy nie wspominałam o powstaniu, nawet synowi, zwłaszcza jemu, bo nie chciałam... Chciałam budować mosty, wspominanie rzezi nie zdawało się najlepszym sposobem. Wszystko idealnie. Wielorasowość, wielokulturowość. Asystowałam przy kolejnych porodach, od chłopskich po dworskie, hrabiowska rodzina mnie ceniła. Myślałam, że to... nie, nie wybaczenie, nie, że te dzieci, które zabiłam, że to się jakoś wyrówna, tylko że to miłe, tym razem pomagać. Tak, tak, tak, straszliwie naiwnie, ale potrzebowałam czegoś... czegoś do wiary.  
      — Dobrze zrobiłaś — spróbowała łagodnie Ves; i u licha, przecież nie kłamała, nawet Wiewiórki zamerdały głowami, poważnie, surowo.  
      Zamęczone dzieciaki. Bachor – Livia – sprawił najwyraźniej, że takowe ją wzruszały.  
      — Dobrze zrobiłam, mówicie. Na pewno. Dobrze zrobiłam — powtórzyła ceremonialnie akuszerka, przeciągając głoski. — Tylko mój syn poszedł do lasu. Ja się wyprowadziłam, po paru latach mój drogi syn spalił nasz... tamtą wioskę. Ale puścił ludzi. I to byli, jeśli wierzyć plotkom, pierwsi i ostatni Dh'oinne, którym darował życie. A w tym wszystkim najzabawniejsze jest, że przez te dekady napisał do mnie raz. Po pokoju cintryjskim... Swoją drogą, przez te parę dni, kiedy czekałam na wieści, czy mój syn żyje, czy go powiesili, dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam, jak mój ojciec mnie... Dopiero wtedy wybaczyłam ojcu, że powiedział, że nienawidzi Aelirenn, po dwustu latach... Ale, wikłam się w dygresje: ponieważ czekali do założenia stryczków, by ogłosić, kto wyżyje – inaczej nie ma efektu – to pozwolili skazanym napisać listy do rodzin. Jedna, jedyna wiadomość przez te wszystkie lata. Trzy bite kartki z kaligraficznym nagłówkiem „Droga mamo", jak dziecko, a potem tylko jedno słowo: „Przepraszam". Przez trzy strony. Komiczne. Arcykomiczne.  
      A to, westchnęło coś w Ves, coś dawnego, jest już bardzo konkretna informacja, bo nie tak znowu wielu złapano, a jeszcze mniej dostało amnestię po pokoju cintryjskim, czy to jako oficerowie Emhyra, czy to, w przypadku nieludzi z komand, na skutek dodatkowych porozumień z Dol Blathanną i wolnymi elfami. Paru z nich zdążyło zginąć do dzisiaj, co dodatkowo zawężało listę. Właściwie wystarczyło sprawdzić nazwiska w głowie... Nie. Nie, nie, nie, syknęła na samą siebie dziewczyna, nie będziesz do tego wracała ani tego robiła, Sh'aenid zasługuje na więcej.  
      Wiewiórki i zielarka zaczęli rozmawiać o ironii losu, partyzantce, krwi, mordach, wyrzutach sumieniach. W starszej mowie, zaraz też zresztą, na żądanie lekarki („Vesanna ma złe wspomnienia ze Scoia'tael"), wstali, przeszli w odległy kąt jaskini, życzyli ceremonialnie dobrej nocy.  
      — Dasz radę zasnąć sama? — spytała cicho elfka. — Jeśli nie, to zostanę, tylko – to są dzieciaki, niech się chociaż wygadają, nim zginą.  
      Pewnie, że dam, pomyślała dziewczyna. To coś dawnego w niej narzekało, że powinna jakoś ich zmusić do zostania bliżej, podsłuchać. Kopnęła rzeczone coś w rzyć, kazała stulić pysk, narzuciła sobie koc na głowę, żeby nie widzieć, nie słyszeć – Sh'aenid, Irilláinne, akuszerka, morderczyni, pal sześć, uratowała jej chędożone życie, a potem jeszcze uczyniła je mniej pochędożonym. Chce prywatności, dostanie prywatność.  
         
         
Kiedy się obudziła, Wiewiórek już nie było. Elfka leżała za to obok niej, śpiąca spokojnie, bliziutko, tak jednak, by nie dotknąć. Okutana szmatami po sam czubek głowy, wystawały tylko spięte w wysoki kok włosy. I maleńki nos, przez zrobioną w materiałach szparę. Jakoś to takie roztkliwiające było, dziewczynie uśmiech sam wskoczył na wargi.  
      Ledwie drgnęła, przeciągając się, kupa szmatek drgnęła również, lekarka wystawiła głowę, jakby zupełnie przytomna, nie mrugając nawet.  
      — Pora nam iść — westchnęła z czymś, co Ves po chwili wahania zaliczałaby do „żalu", w głosie. — Groby ojców, ruiny, pamiątki tudzież fisstech porzucić.  
         
         
      — Jak ty właściwie wytrzymałaś? — spytała wreszcie dziewczyna.  
      Kiedy podejdą do traktu, nie będzie mowy, by dostała odpowiedź, nawet zadała pytanie. A ono była istotna, najistotniejsza. To, kogo i jak Sh'aenid mordowała w poprzednim życiu, pod poprzednim imieniem, o to mniejsza, nie Ves sądzić.  
      — Nie wytrzymałam. Ale jeśli ci chodzi tylko o sypanie – po prostu. Po prostu nie podałam im informacji, pytali, a ja milczałam albo mówiłam „nie", albo przeklinałam. To wszystko. Nie wiem... Nie wiem, czemu akurat ja, a inni nie. Chciałabym wiedzieć, uwierz.  
      — Ze względu na Avicéana?  
      Straszliwie obcesowe pytanie, dziewczynie się zrobiło głupio, ledwie je zadała. Ale elfka była już w swoim zwykłym zefirkowatym nastroju. Lekkim, ciepłym, miłym.  
      — Nie. Złamał się. Bardziej niż ja. Nasza wina przecież.  
      Ves to już słyszała. Przesłuchujący tylko wykonują swoją robotę, to ci, którzy pękli, są godnymi pogardy zdrajcami. Hierarchia szacunku była bezwzględna. I teraz, po raz pierwszy w tych wszystkich latach, to jakoś kobietę uderzyło.  
      — Wcale nie — oznajmiła z naciskiem. — Wcale nie wasza wina. Inne rzeczy tak, ale nie to, że was złamali na śledztwie. Nigdy nie mów, że to wina przesłuchiwanych, że kiedy ich bito, torturowano, gwałcono... że to ich wina, że tego nie znieśli.  
      Sh'aenid rzuciła jej przez ramię zdumione spojrzenie, ale się wstrzymała od uwag. Szły następne minuty w milczeniu. Elfka tak wyraźnie biła się z myślami, że dziewczyna była nieomal pewna, iż tamta gra na jej potrzeby.  
      — Wiesz, to ładne, co powiedziałaś. Może trochę słuszne — zaczęła w końcu. — A co do wytrzymywania: chciałabym sądzić, że Aleksy był dla mnie lżejszy, tylko chyba już jestem za stara na takie złudzenia.  
      — Aleksy. Z rodu Reriterów. Graf Muusterin. Generał...  
      — Był majorem, jak nas złapał. Pułkownikiem pod koniec procesów.  
      Jakże absurdalne szczegóły nas czasem męczą, przemknęło dziewczynie przez głowę.  
      — Szybko — mruknęła dziewczyna. — No, ale wojna to świetny czas na awanse dla chłopców z dobrych rodzin. Generał przyszedł zaraz potem?  
      Nie zamierzała dopytywać o samą relację. W końcu to się wszystkim zdarzało, Roche'owi też. Nie korzystał, co z kolei dziwiło chłopaków, zawsze do zabaw chętnych („nie płacą mi, żebym je chędożył, tylko wieszał", tłumaczył kiedyś po paru wódkach, Trzynastka gruchnął śmiechem, „jakby jedno przeszkadzało drugiemu, kwestia prostego planowania, najpierw chędożysz, potem stryczek, no chyba, że wolisz...", a Roche jakoś zmienił temat). Nie należało pytać.  
      — Nie. — Dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów przeszły, nim lekarka dokończyła. — Skądże. Mieliby zrobić generałem grafa, który się prowadzał z elfią buntowniczką? To pewnikiem był wówczas największy skandal Ard Carraigh. Oczywiście, trwało dekadę, a po paru latach plotki trochę ucichły, znudziło się, ale nie uwierzyłabyś, jak fantastyczne opowieści umieją wymyślić członkowie arystokratycznej elity... A ich inwencja w wymyślaniu inwektyw!  
      Dziesięć lat. Całkiem długo, jak na... ten typ związku.  
      — I nim zapytasz, bo ludzie zawsze są tacy ciekawscy, rozstaliśmy się, bo: — zaczęła wymieniać na palcach — nie mógłby dostać awansu, był jedynym synem, a ja dwa razy poroniłam, trafiła się mu fantastyczna partia, szykowały się przetasowania na dworze, sugerowano, że może trafić wysoko, jeśli się wreszcie ustatkuje... Byłabym podła, gdybym zażądała, by zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego.  
      Pytanie brzmi, czy by zrezygnował, pomyślała sceptycznie Ves. Potem przypomniała sobie o tych dwóch imionach, które lekarka wspominała w rozmowie z porucznikiem. Nawet dzisiaj niewielu arystokratów pozwoliłoby kochance, choćby ludzkiej, na chowanie ich zmarłych przed narodzeniem dzieci w rodowym grobowcu. Może więc graf był naprawdę...  
      Dziewczyna wolała nie rozważać. Przywodziło na myśl („Nie byłem dla ciebie dobry? Nie byłem niby dla ciebie dobry, ty mała dziwko, ty chędożona kurwo, powinnaś zdychać w rowie razem z resztą twojej pierdolonej rasy, a ja ci pozwalam sypiać nie na podłodze, gdzie twoje miejsce, ja cię karmię, marnując jedzenie, chociaż właściwie resztki to byłoby za dużo – i niby nie jestem dla ciebie dobry?", setki razy, tysiące razy, nawet nie pamiętała kontekstu – chociaż zwykle bywał bolesny – wszystkie się zlały w jedno, tak samo, jak odpowiedzi „oczywiście, że jesteś dobry, jesteś dobry, najcudowniejszy, nie zasługuję, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham", i niezależnie od tego, co mówiła potem Roche'owi i sobie, wcale, wcale nie była pewna, czy wtedy kłamała).  
      — Dziesięć lat to długo, jak na ludzi — bąknęła.  
      — Zapewne. Wysyłał mi listy. Też długie. Potem jego dzieci przysyłały kartki, odruchowo. Stąd Rychter mnie kojarzył i sądził, że mogę pomóc jego synowej. A stamtąd linia prowadzi już prosto do naszego młodego porucznika. Proste.  
      — Zapewne.  
      Wybuch dźwięcznego, jasnego, elfiego śmiechu spłoszył ptaki z drzew w promieniu ładnych kilkunastu metrów. A potem znów cisza.


	27. Chapter 27

Przysięgamy, przed Bogami, Siłami, ludźmi i historią, a nade wszystko przed własnym naszym sumieniem tudzież własnym naszym honorem, iż w trakcie przyszłych wojen, oby nie nadeszły, będziemy dokładać wszelkich starań, aby zmniejszać cierpienia niewinnej ludności, chłopów, kobiet i dzieci, wojaczką się nieparających. Że dla tych, którzy ani miecza nie dzierżą w dłoni, ani podstępu w sercu, wojska nasze mieć będą mieć jedynie litość i uszanowanie najwyższe. Nie wolno bowiem rycerzowi krzywdzić niewiast, sierot, wdów, ubogich ani ludu, do rycerzy właśnie ufnie ręce wznoszącego.  
      

Oświadczenie królów Północy i Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu, społem w trakcie wojen cintryjskich podpisane

 

Takie to nagłe było. Aelliada stała na ulicy, rozmawiała ze znajomą. Jakieś codzienne głupoty. Vergen tętniło naokoło nich, dumne swoim targiem, osłoniętym dachem i z ciepłym nawiewem, cudem krasnoludzkiej techniki, który sprawiał, że nawet teraz, zimą, sprzedawcy i kupujący mogli prezentować najnowsze kreacje, nie bojąc się ani mrozu, ani utknięcia w błocie; chodniki starannie sprzątano.  
       Aelliada sama się sobie później dziwiła. Że ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki, zobaczywszy kątem oka, nawet w tamtej sekundzie nie doszło do jej świadomości, kogo, co – Vernona Roche'a, idącego ulicą z paroma osobami z komand, straciła dech. I wzrok, przez chwilę naprawdę nie widziała. To, że nie ustałaby, że ktoś ją podtrzymał, że się zaczęła wyrywać, a potem zastygła, łkająca, przestraszona, to wszystko odtwarzała już z cudzych opisów. Dla niej w tamtym momencie czas się zawinął.  
       Znów miała piętnaście lat, znów było niecały tydzień po tym, jak Wiewiórki zastrzeliły oraz okradły oddział poborcy podatkowego jednego z północnych okręgów Temerii. Wieści właśnie dotarły do Wyzimy szybko, wywiad Foltesta się spisał, partyzanci nie zdążyli ostrzec nieludzi – oddziały specjalne wpadły nad ranem do pełnego, nieprzygotowanego, choćby psychicznie, getta.  
       Miała piętnaście lat. Stała pod ścianą. Czwartą godzinę. W pełnym słońcu. Znaczy, najpierw musiała grzecznie kucać cały dzień, z zawiązanymi oczami i rękami, bo przecież mogłaby utrudniać przeszukanie, mogłaby informować choćby mruganiem powieki, jak wszyscy, więc trzeba było siedzieć bez ruchu pod ścianą izby, bez jedzenia czy picia, a potem trzeba było stać na placu, bo skoro nikt nie wydał Wiewiórek, a jakieś pieniądze mieli w domach – nie powinni, oczywiście, pieniądze u nieludzi to podejrzane, poszlaka – skoro mieli „pieniądze z napadu poukrywane po domach", to znaczy, że się kontaktowali, znaczy, że współpracowali... Co bez znaczenia, wszyscy byliby w jurysdykcji Roche'a, niezależnie od pretekstu.  
       Ale pamiętała ten pretekst, przeżywała go na nowo, słowo po słowie, myślała, na nowo, tak po dziecinnemu, że to przez nią, bo miała trochę odłożonych drobnych pieniędzy, bo się uczyła oszczędzać, stała na placu i patrzyła, jak jej wieszają wuja i paru dalszych krewnych, bo skoro getto współpracowało, tak ogólnie, bez konkretów, to praktyka nakazywała zdziesiątkować z dwa kwartały ulic. To wszystko na nowo, obraz po obrazie: palące słońce, zdrętwiałe ręce, że chciała płakać, ale nie płakała - żadne tam „elfom nie uchodzi", co jej do elfów, całe życie w getcie: była zbyt odwodniona, nie miała nawet śliny w ustach, by splunąć – a spróbowała, wszystkie dzieciaki próbowały, rodzice rzucili się przepraszać, zimnym, dumnym głosem, ale jednak prosić „pana oficera", bo to dzieci, elfy wolniej rosną, wie pan, piętnaście, jak dziesięć, dwadzieścia, jak dwanaście; „pan oficer" się tylko zaśmiał, długo, pogardliwie, lekceważąco machnął dłonią – oni go błagali, myślała wtedy Aelliada, zdumiona do stuporu, a on się po prostu zaśmiał.  
       Obraz dalej: tak bardzo bolały nogi, ale nie było wolno usiąść, skądże, skoro wieszali wuja, to musiała stać w pierwszym rzędzie, więc teraz na nowo czuła dłoń matki, która trzymała za ręce ją i brata, ciężar najmłodszej siostry, dziecka jeszcze, na swoich rękach, udeptany piasek pod palcami – przecież nie mogli być w butach, w butach można przemycać – rzeczy ze wszystkich domów wywalone na ulice, pocięte i zniszczone, od mebli po ubrania i zabawki.  
       Wieszano szybko, trzeba oddać, bez tortur, gest ręką, trzask, szarpnięcie, kolejny gest, wszystko w parę sekund.  
       Jej mała siostra, ta trzymana na rękach, płakała, darła się przeraźliwie, jak to dzieci, straszny, świdrujący dźwięk, ale nie można jej było przecież dać komuś innemu. Mała mogła być na rękach, to już była łaska, rzucona, jak psom padlina. Aelliada myślała, że rozsadzi jej uszy, a Roche zawołał, na nowo, teraz, rynek w Vergen, pełen istot, się nakładał na tamto wymuszone zbiegowisko, że skoro jest już tak dobry, tak pełen tolerancji i zrozumienia dla chędożonej elfiej kultury, by brać za dobrą monetę zapewnienia, że piętnaście czy dwanaście lat u elfów to mniej niż u ludzi, że to należy traktować jak nieletnich, niepodlegających przynajmniej karze śmierci, skoro on w to wierzy, choć prawo mu wcale nie każe, a elfy umieją się też kląć na wszystko, że ich trzydziestolatki to przecież dzieci, podczas gdy kilku jego znajomych skończyło ze strzałą od trzydziestolatków w gardle, skoro jest tak światłym i humanitarnym, jak ta owieczka niemal, by mimo wszystko nie liczyć do dziesiątkowania niczego poniżej dwudziestki, wbrew prawu, tak właściwie, tylko przez wzgląd na swoje serce, skoro nawet pominął fakt, że na połowę tych dzieciaków podobno poniżej dwudziestki nie ma dokumentów, z pewnością nie znaleźliby ich teraz, nie po przeszukaniu, więc mógłby je równie dobrze uznać za dorosłe, skoro tego też nie uczynił, to czy mogliby z kolei wyświadczyć przysługę jemu i jakoś uciszyć tego bachora? Obchodził z oddziałem urodziny kolegi kilkadziesiąt godzin wcześniej. A ja, parsknął Roche, bardzo delikatny jestem na kacu.  
       Aelliada prawie zadusiła wtedy siostrę. To też wróciło, małe, suche wargi niemal miażdżone pod jej dłonią. To, jak dziecko było ciężkie, za ciężkie, by je utrzymać jedną ręką, ledwo dawała radę, cały czas się bała, że dziewczynkę upuści. Ale zrobiło się ciszej i Roche rzucił, całkiem uprzejmym tonem, „dziękuję państwu bardzo". Po czym machnął ręką, żeby wieszali dalej.  
       Nim kark wuja został przetrącony, w przestrzeń egzekucji wdał się zapach cynamonu, jej ulubiony. Jego nie powinno być, zdecydowanie nie – tam cuchnęło tylko potem, strachem, zmęczeniem – i to powoli, powoli zaczęło uświadamiać elfce, że coś wygląda inaczej, bo tamto... tamto było. Było. Nie jest. Wspomnienia, nie rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość wyglądała inaczej, przedzierała się do niej, pomału. W rzeczywistości była przy niej znajoma, podkłada jej ten cynamon pod nos, oficerowie Doliny Pontaru trzymali ją za ręce, mówili niskim głosem, ciche, spokojne słowa, których sens jej jeszcze umykał. Ale nie były groźne.  
       Po paru kolejnych chwilach doszła do tego, że ma mokre policzki, że tamci się pytają, co jej jest, że siedzi skulona na ziemi. Potem nawet znalazła słowa wyjaśnienia, niepewne, jąkające się, teraz dodatkowo przejęta tym, że tyle ważnych osób się nią zajmuje, że robi kłopot.  
       Scoia'tael i jacyś naprędce sprowadzeni medycy przerzucali się mądrze, obco brzmiącymi terminami. Od słów lekarzy cuchnęło chorobą; te partyzantów brzmiały normalniej, zmęczenie głębokie, ale codzienne, z nich biło.  
       — Cofka — szepnął hetman, wstając powoli, nadal trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Aelliady.  
       — Dysocjacja z omamami, nawrót przeżytego urazu. Typowe objawy posttraumatyczne — rzucił jedne z uzdrowicieli, niziołek.  
       — Cofka — powtórzył hetman tonem ostatecznego wyjaśnienia. — Prawie każdego czasem trafia. Nie przejmuj się — dodał do elfki. — Wiesz, gdzie jesteś? Gdzie masz dom? Dojdziesz tam?  
       Wiedziała, zresztą, znajoma już się wtrącała, że odprowadzi, że się zajmie. Scoia'tael rzuciło między sobą jeszcze kilka terminów, anegdotek. I powarczało na Roche'a. Który teraz sprawiał całkiem normalne, trochę nawet żałosne wrażenie. Z tą swoją sztuczną nonszalancją, obojętnością, która nie miała szansy być szczera, nie w sytuacji, gdy cała ulica patrzy na ciebie z pogardą.  
       A potem coś powiedział, coś, czego Aelliada nie zrozumiała, nie dosłyszała. Pewnikiem na szczęście, bo hetman dał tamtemu w twarz, pięścią. I porządnie skopał.  
         
         
Vernon, zmęczony cyrkiem, uniesiony gniewem – czy nie starał się być w miarę w porządku, nie przesadzać? nie z ludnością cywilną? czy to niby on rozpętał piekło pacyfikacji, czy może jednak Wiewiórki i ich głupie rezanie po gościńcach? – syknął w odpowiedzi na któreś kolejne zdanie w stylu „ciuś-ciuś, wstydź się, mały Vernusiu":  
       — Ale wy wiecie, że dla niej to może była trauma – swoją drogą, strasznie to histeryczne, skoro jej ani nie zabiłem, ani najwyraźniej nie dałem tknąć chłopakom, to o jakiej krzywdzie w ogóle mowa – więc ta jej urojona wielka krzywda to był dla mnie pewnie zwykły wtorek w robocie?  
       Spodziewał się wyzwisk, może nawet szarpnięcia. Nie tego, że dostanie lewym sierpowym. Zaskoczenie najlepszą bronią, pomyślał sardonicznie, uderzając głową o ulicę, jak na złość nawet luksusowo brukowaną.  
       Nie zdążył się podnieść, bo Iorweth kopnął go w podbrzusze. Porządnie. Poprawił zaraz niżej, i Roche zgiął się w pół, z bólu, nudności, instynktu ochrony. Lepiej tutaj, spróbował sięgnąć w myśli po ironię, przynajmniej zębów ci nie naruszy, zakładałeś się z Mirkiem, pamiętasz? kto z was do czterdziestki uśmiech pełniejszy zachowa...  
       Kolejnemu kopnięciu, mocnemu, idealnie wymierzonemu, towarzyszyły już słowa.  
       — Bloede pest! My nie po to umieraliśmy po lasach, nie po to zmarnowałem życie, żeby mojemu ludowi nasz oprawca mówił, co mają prawo przeżywać, co mają prawo czuć, żebyście sobie kpili z naszego cierpienia, bloede cuach, nie po to... To wszystko było nie po to! Nie po to, nie po to...  
       W ostatnich słowach zabrzmiały niepokojąco wysokie, wysyczane nuty. Watażkę ktoś odciągnął, ktoś przytrzymał, przypomniał o rasowej godności, koniecznym spokoju. Tamta elfka podeszła, wyraźnie speszona zamieszaniem, słabością, tym, że poleciały jej łzy. Iorweth przeniósł na nią uwagę, nagle nie wściekły, tylko przejęty, prawie opiekuńczy.  
       — Chcesz go kopnąć? Pobić? Odpłacić?  
       Potrząsnęła głową. Trzymała w ręce torebkę cynamonu. Właściwie: ściskała kurczowo, jak linę ratunkową.  
       — Nie umiem — powiedziała cicho.  
       — Nie musisz umieć. — Partyzant wcieloną łagodnością się zdawał. — Mogę ci pokazać, jak i gdzie uderzać, żeby bolało.  
       Znów odmówiła, brzmiąc przepraszająco.  
       — Ja... to nic nie da. To nic nie da. On... on się... Cokolwiek bym mu zrobiła, to go wcale nie zaboli. On się nie będzie bał. Teraz też się nie boi. A ja się bałam — szepnęła, zawstydzona. — Ja się tak bardzo, bardzo bałam.  
         
         
       — Roche!  
       Do psa. Pominąć. Vernon dalej spokojnie jadł kolację, chart zaczął wstawać, jak źrebię. W pośpiechu, więc nogi się mu nieco rozjeżdżały.  
       — Do ciebie mówiłem. — Usłyszał za sobą agent; zimne, zagniewane.  
       Intonacja była na pewno taka, jak na psa; zresztą, Iorweth od czasu bójki używał raczej oficjalnego imienia charta. Oho, pomyślał mężczyzna, ktoś jest nie w humorze. Saskia w antyszambry wyrzuciła?  
       — Nie moja wina, że zwierzę się myli. Nie ja je wprowadzam w błąd, nazywając...  
       — Zwierzęta, jak już. Bo nie sądzę, żeby twój status pozwał ci nie odpowiadać celowo.  
       Roche skorygował obserwację: pułkownik był bardzo nie w humorze. Instynkt samozachowawczy kazał przeprosić. Gniew: ostentacyjnie nie odwracać głowy, wzruszyć ramionami. Agent bez wahania usłuchał drugiego.  
       Kielich przewrócił się z trzaskiem. Nóż wbił się w blat może dwa centymetry od dłoni mężczyzny. Ludzie i nieludzie zamarli, poza Wiewiórkami i markizem; te pierwsze były obojętne, ten drugi uprzejmie udawał, że nie widzi. Chart zamachał ogonem i sięgnął pyskiem do rozlanego na stole wina.  
       — Każesz mi obrażać kucharza wstawaniem od kolacji — westchnął Vernon. — A jedzenie przygotował doskonałe...  
       — Chcesz jadać z psami? Albo w koszarach? — syknął Iorweth. — I prosić o audiencje na dworze swojej królowej z dwutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem? Dh'oine?  
       Roche przewrócił oczami, zmełł przekleństwo w ustach, ale wstał, burknął przeprosiny. Spojrzenie pułkownika złagodniało, ledwie wyszli z sali, milczał jednak.  
       Zeszli niżej, przeszli przez ciasne uliczki dworskich zabudowań. Deith za nimi podążył, pazurki uderzały o kamienie, śmieszny dźwięk, jakby upadały szpilki. Przeszli przez koszary. W kierunku lochów. Chart dalej dreptał z tyłu, długi, cienki cień.  
       — To za wczoraj? — spytał Vernon, kiedy już schodzili w dół, do więzienia.  
       Za tamtą elfkę. Za wszystkie inne. Za pacyfikacje, za powywieszanych chłopów, za rajdy po Wyzimie, przeszukania, przesłuchania, za branie rodzin na zakładników, za szantaże...  
       Uśmiech przeciął twarz watażki.  
       — To nie dla ciebie loch szykujemy. Pamiętasz tego Kapłana Wiecznego Ognia, Kristofa? Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że pamiętasz, w końcu on z temerskiego dworu... Kapłan, tak się składa, postanowił zdradzić pokładane w nim zaufanie. Bardzo nas to boli. Bardzo. Że już nawet od sług bytów wyższych oczekiwać lojalności nie można, że już nawet ci, co o czystość serc dziecinnych dbać powinni, własne mają zepsute, dowód to upadku świata oczywisty...  
       — A co zrobił? — spytał agent, nie zamierzając czekać, aż tamten dojdzie do kwestii rasowych.  
       Uśmiech się poszerzył.  
       — Tego jeszcze nie wiemy. I to twoja rzecz, by sprawę wybadać i przedstawić opis... całej sytuacji Radzie. Chcemy wiedzieć, czy zmuszeni będziemy, z ciężkim sercem, bo to jednak kapłan, skazać na łamanie kołem, czy może zwykłe powieszenie wystarczy.  
       Znaczy, kapłan nie zrobił nic, Rada albo sam Iorweth chcą wydobyć z niego torturami wyznanie winy, dowolnej, by móc stracić.  
       — Jesteś wybitnym specjalistą w tej materii — przypomniał pułkownik. — Sposobów Scoia'tael nie chcemy stosować, by nie burzyć ludzkiej ludności. Rada traktuje powierzenie tak delikatnej sprawy twoim umiejętnościom jako dowód najwyższego zaufania. I liczymy, że ty nas z kolei nie zawiedziesz. Majorze.  
       Znaczy, żadnych miłosiernych zgonów w trakcie śledztwa. Pięknie. I to za wczoraj, wiedział teraz na pewno, za wczoraj będzie musiał posłać na stryczek człowieka, którego trochę, owszem, kojarzył, znał. Drobiazg, nie raz już to robił, upomniał sam siebie. Tylko dotąd zwykle przynajmniej tamci byli winni. Co najmniej wplątania się w afery polityczne skromne ich zdolności przekraczające. Albo zirytowania dowódcy oddziałów specjalnych, czyli głupoty. Dotąd ich śmierć nie była sposobem tresury Vernona.  
       Tak póki co zabił tylko chłopaków. Szlag by to, chędożony, trafił.  
       — Nie moglibyście — warknął, przechodząc do rzeczy, jak zwykle w chwilach irytacji — po prostu mnie wrzucić do ciupy? Nawet karceru?  
       Henselt nie mógł po prostu mnie powiesić, mnie jednego? Prawy powód miał.  
       — Jesteś wysoce... wyspecjalizowaną rasą zwierzątka. Szkoda cię marnować. Poza tym ciebie, jak słusznie wczoraj panna zauważyła, nawet karcer specjalnie nie zaboli. I są jeszcze kwestie polityczne. Jej Wysokość niepocieszona by była.  
       — Jak jej ubijecie opiekuna duchowego to niby rada będzie? — syknął agent, nagle przytomniejąc, przypominając sobie o implikacjach dyplomatycznych.  
       Temerska obstawa Anais zostanie uszczuplona o jedną osobę. Mała i bez tego niespecjalnie dbała o swoje dwórki, szlachetnie lub przynajmniej nieźle urodzone panienki, woląc spędzać czas z Wiewiórkami. Z otoczenia królowej zniknie kapłan – co prawda pozostaną druidzi, kilkoro wyznawców proroka Lebiody, uzdrowicielki powiązane z kultem Melitele – ale kapłan porządnego, silnego, hierarchicznego Kościoła zostanie obwołany zdrajcą.  
       Fakt, że Kościół wsparł rozbiór Temerii, więc ojciec Kristof i tak był renegatem. Poświęcił wszystko dla dynastii, znaczy. W imię wierności Foltestowi i jego dzieciom. No, ślicznie mu teraz tę wierność Vernon odpłaci, nie ma co.  
       — Macie innych.  
       — Nie z tej religii.  
       — Jakby ludzie się swoim zabobonem przejmowali. Zmieniacie wiarę, jak potrzebujecie rozwodu albo nowych ulg podatkowych. Ale jeśli to istotne, to Rada jest gotowa sprowadzić nowego... opiekuna duchowego dla Jej Wysokości. Z najstaranniej sprawdzonymi referencjami.  
       Ani chybi co najmniej półelfa.  
       — To jest rozkaz, Roche — podsumował Iorweth łagodnym tonem, pchając ciężkie drzwi do pokoju przesłuchań; Deith wsunął swój wąski pysk w szparę, zaciekawiony. — Pora już chyba, żebyś się nauczył szczekać, kiedy nowy pan każe. Foltest nie żyje, majorze. W przeciwieństwie do niego ja twoim niesubordynacjom w nieskończoność pobłażać nie będę.  
         
         
       — Oni was zabiją, tak czy siak. Koło albo stryczek. Polityka. Przykro mi, ojcze. Mogę jedynie sugerować, byście od razu podpisali wszystko, przyznali się do zdrady, kontaktów z Redanią, sączenia jadu w królewskie uszy, czegokolwiek i wszystkiego. To wam oszczędzi cierpień. Nic, poza oszczędzeniem bicia i tortur nie mogę, niestety, ojcze, zaoferować. Z bólem to mówię, bo doceniam waszą służbę dla Temerii.  
       — Zawsze takiś szczery i chętny do pomocy, Vernonie. To twoja popisowa sztuczka, mówią. Ale nie, nie, zarób na swoją pensję. Może jestem kapłanem miłosierdzia, niemniej aż tak ci roboty ułatwiać nie będę. Wybacz mi — stwierdził ojciec z irytująco sarkastycznym uśmiechem — bracie.  
         
         
Iorweth był pewien, że zrobił dobrze. Albo raczej – nie analizował specjalnie tego, co zrobił. Zrobił, jak chciał. W tym było wszystko. Roche sobie zasłużył.  
       Skoro jednak Roche sobie zasłużył na tłuczenie znajomego klechy w lochach Vergen, a Yeylia dzisiaj miała wartę, to watażka, zauważywszy w trakcie swojej okołorannej marszruty poblask światła w pokojach Jej Wysokości, nie miał kogo posłać do dziecka. Saskii budzić nie chciał, dwórek dziewczynka aż tak bardzo nie lubiła. Z pewnością mniej niż jego. Wobec czego z ciężkim westchnieniem skierował kroki do sypialni królowej.  
       Co było na pewno bardzo niestosowne. Ale zrobił, co uważał za słuszne. W tym też było wszystko. Zresztą, lęk, zawsze dławiący o tej porze, jakby nieco zelżał, gdy pułkownik uznał, że dziecko, ktośkolwiek, czegoś, jego, potrzebuje.  
       — Sofliari... — zaczął, wchodząc do pokoju.  
       Anais siedziała na wielkim łożu, w białym giezłeczku oraz rudej, futrzanej lizesce, otoczona wpółotwartymi złotymi, ciężkimi kotarami, purpurowym, jedwabnym przestworem narzuty, złotymi, białymi oraz czerwonymi poduszkami, prawie w nich tonąca. I płakała. Bardzo cicho, praktycznie bezgłośnie, z piąstką włożoną do ust, drugą ręką nieustannie trącą oczy.  
       — Przepióreczko? — Siadając na łóżku, elf przeszedł na wspólny, pal tam sześć lekcje, pal tam sześć rasę, dziewczynce teraz żadne kłopoty lingwistyczne niepotrzebne. — Czemu płaczesz?  
       Przestraszyła się, gdy wszedł, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy go rozpoznała.  
       — Nie płaczę — zapewniła, próbując brzmieć dzielnie. — Nie płaczę. I byłam cicho, i nie zapaliłam światła – tylko to jedno, żeby cokolwiek widzieć – i... I próbowałam być cicho, i nikogo nie obudzić. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać. Przepraszam, że przeze mnie się fatygowałeś.  
       — I tak nigdy nie śpię o tej porze — odparł szybko, odruchowo. — Miałaś zły sen?  
       — Nie. Nie bardziej niż zawsze. — Dzieci ładnie płakały, bez śladu, bez czerwonych czy opuchnięty powiek; królowa też, skoro starła wilgoć z twarzy, skoro się uśmiechnęła, schowała niesforne włosy pod siateczkę, wyglądała dobrze. — Czemu nie śpisz o tej porze? Nie trzymasz warty.  
       Sam nie wiedział. Może miał mgliste przeczucia, domysły, opinie lekarzy, którymi gardził, oraz zdanie Fenirora, które szanował, lecz się z nim nie zgadzał – ale nie wiedział. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę się próbuje ze wszystkich sił dowiedzieć.  
       — Nawyk. Z lasu. — Bo takie były fakty, czyż nie? — Obudziłaś się i przestraszyłaś? Że jesteś sama? — dodał wyrozumiale. — Mogę poprosić dwórki.  
       — Wujek Vernon nadal jest zajęty? — spytała mała.  
       Wujka Vernona się nadal tresuje. Trzeba byłoby powiadomić królową, że jej kapłan już wkrótce zawiśnie, uświadomił sobie Iorweth. Pewnie wypadałoby w miarę delikatnie. Kompletnie nie miał pomysłu, jak – ale dzieciom nie wolno kłamać, więc, nabrawszy tchu, spróbował po prostu.  
       — Mirrienn... Z pewnością wiesz, że religijne organizacje, przez swój profil działające ponad granicami, są wymarzonym miejscem dla szpiegów i pewnym problemem dyplomatycznym, i... Ojciec Kristof, obawiamy się, nadużył pokładanego w nim zaufania. Oczywiście spotka go kara, prawdopodobnie śmierć, to zależy od skali jego przewiń. Jeśli chcesz, sprowadzimy ci nowego kapłana — dodał spiesznie. — Lepszego.  
       Nie, żeby wiedział, po czym się sprawdza jakość ludzkich klechów, dla niego zawsze stanowili raczej poduszki na szpilki, ale przecież Anais coś się należało za stratę. Najwyraźniej coś, co zaoferował, nie było dość duże, bo Jej Wysokość wyglądała na – nie, nie bliską płaczu. Zbyt nawykłą, by się żalić czy choćby awanturować.  
       — Przeznaczymy czas jego zajęć na naukę strzelania z łuku. Albo starszej mowy — dodał, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, co stanowiłoby wystarczająco interesujący zamiennik.  
       Dziecko najwyraźniej wyczuło, że istnieje pewne pole do targowania, bo spytało kalkulująco:  
       — Ty będziesz ze mną? Zamiast niego? Wolałabym ciebie niż kolejnego kapłana — stwierdziło, prawie przymilnie, prawie prosząco.  
       Znalazłeś godzinkę, żeby jej ubić ojca, to znajdź teraz godzinkę żeby się zająć sierotą, sarknęło ironicznie Iorwethowi w głowie, nikt nie mówił, że będzie prosto. Gdyby było, to opieka nad potomstwem tych, których się zabiło, nie uchodziłaby za sposób na uniknięcie wendetty. Sposób tchórzy, prychnął.  
       — Jeśli chcesz. Poćwiczymy starszą mowę.  
       — Wolę strzelanie.  
       Sytuacja nie pozwalała mu się kłócić. W końcu właśnie wykańczał królowej niewinnego sługę. A Jej Wysokość płakała w sypialni, bo w imię gniewu zabrał jej Roche'a. Trzeba było pomyśleć, ganił się teraz, wysłać drania rano, kiedy królowa ma zajęcia...  
       — To strzelanie. Czemu płakałaś?  
       — Nie płakałam.  
       Głos był obojętny, automatyczny. Niemal taki, jakiego używali na przesłuchaniach, „nie wiem", „nie znam", „nie mam pojęcia", „chędoż się", „cuach'te aép arse".  
       — To nic, jeśli... Nic się stało. Każde... każdy człowiek czasem płacze. A mnie nie obudziłaś, nikogo nie obudziłaś. Nie robisz kłopotu.  
       — Nie płakałam.  
       Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak poza torturami, z opornymi więźniami radzili sobie śledczy: w końcu co łamało partyzantów, kilkulatkę tym bardziej powinno. Zaczął. Po paru sekundach wróciło mu jakieś opamiętanie, jakieś zasady moralne przywoływane z otchłani pamięci.  
       — A czemu byłoby źle, gdybyś płakała? — spróbował.  
       — Bo byłabym tchórzem. I niedobrym królem — odparła bez namysłu mała. — Królowie nie powinni płakać. Poddani takich nie szanują. Wasale się buntują. Chłopi nie wierzą, że taki król ich ochroni. Jego Wysokość, papa, zawsze powtarzał.  
       — I krzyczał na ciebie, jeśli płakałaś?  
       Miło byłoby sobie wyobrazić Foltesta jako szuję. Którą zresztą był. Wszyscy ludzcy królowie – wszyscy władcy Północy – byli tacy sami. Gotowi sprzedać własne dzieci, matki, własną krew za...  
       — Nigdy na mnie nie krzyczał! — głos małej drżał z oburzenia, pokręciła głową tak mocno, że włosy wymknęły się spod ochronnej siateczki. — A już na pewno nie o płacz. Papa mnie przytulał, mnie albo Bussy'ego, nawet wtedy, wtedy... jak zdobył zamek mamy — urwała na moment, zacisnęła usta, mrugała szybko powiekami. — Wtedy Bussy trochę beczał, a papa powiedział... powiedział tylko... przytulił nas i powiedział...  
       Teraz dziewczynce bezsprzecznie się zbierało na płacz. Właściwie łzy poleciały jej po policzkach, ale natychmiast je starła, przygryzła wyginające się w podkówkę wargi. To było niedobre, bo ludzkie dzieci powinny płakać, Iorweth pamiętał z domu, wstrzymywanie płaczu, opowiadały chłopki, prowadzi do bólu głowy i problemów żołądka. Hrabianki z dworu mówiły raczej o braku apetytu, palpitacjach serca, globusach histerycznych i bezsenności. Nawet jeśli połowa przypadłości była durnym przesądem Dh'oinne, to z samego ich rozpowszechnienia należało wnosić, iż hamowanie łez źle wpływa na ich młode. Tak czysto naukowo rzecz ujmując, deliberował watażka, równocześnie niezręcznie przytulając Anais. W skomplikowany sposób, sztywno, kładąc jej rękę na ramionach, ale nie przyciągając do siebie.  
       Królowa się zaraz ułożyła wygodniej, wtulając twarz w podomkę elfa, przyciskając się cała, jakby próbowała zniknąć. Co przynajmniej pozwoliło mu delikatnie przytrzymać jej dłonie, nim znów zaczęła trzeć oczy.  
       — Widzisz? — stwierdził prawie z tryumfem, chociaż naprawdę, w tym, że doprowadził kilkulatkę do płaczu nie widział nic z tryumfu, nawet on. — Nic się złego nie dzieje, jak płaczesz. Nie złoszczę się. — O, to był popis jego tolerancji, bo bywało, że jęki, wrzaski i błagalne prośby chłopów go bardzo irytowały; trzeba było nie wchodzić do jego lasów, a jak się już weszło, to czekać końca, prawda? — Jesteś dzieckiem. Przeżyłaś... różne niedobre rzeczy. To normalne, że ci smutno. Płacz pomaga.  
       — Nie płaczę — zełgała mu Jej Wysokość; bardzo brawurowo, na chwilę nawet bez drżenia głosu.  
       — Tylko ci się oczy pocą? — spytał zgryźliwie.  
       Ku jego zdumieniu mała zaczęła chichotać. Może przez łzy, lecz niewątpliwie chichotać.  
       — Tak! — stwierdziła dumnie; za chwilę jednak posmutniała. — Tatę by to bardzo rozbawiło, gdyby... — zawahała się, zrobiła głęboki wdech, po czym wyrzuciła z siebie, na jednym wydechu, błyskawicznie, co jakiś czas nabierając gwałtownymi haustami powietrza, prawie natychmiast kontynuując — ...gdyby żył, gdyby go nie zabili tam, a wcześniej powiedział Bussy'emu, że on będzie królem, więc rycerstwo nie powinno go widzieć zapłakanego, ale w ogóle nie krzyczał, nie był zły, nigdy nie był zły na nas, powiedział, że się pokłócił z mamą, ale będzie dobrze, że znowu będziemy razem, żebyśmy poszli do pokoju obok umyć twarze, papa był najlepszy na świecie, zajmował się nami, lepiej niż nianie nawet, kochał nas najbardziej ze wszystkich, ja jego też, Bussy też, chociaż marudził, ale bo on był chłopcem, chłopcy zawsze marudzą, papę by to bardzo rozbawiło, to o oczach, papa też nas rozbawiał, jak coś szło nie tak, papa zawsze...  
       Gdzieś w połowie przemowy zaczęła jawnie płakać. Iorweth spróbował ją przytulić trochę mocniej, okrył kołdrą, bo to pomagało Dh'oinne. Wiedział. W końcu ktoś się musiał zajmować dzieciarnią, której jego matka leczyła rodziców, w końcu się napatrzył, jak pociesza malców po stracie bliskich. Napatrzył, a jednak teraz nie byłby w stanie odtworzyć tamtego głosu, gestów, kojącego, współczującego nastroju.  
       Co było straszne, naprawdę straszne. Jakby się w nim przepaść otworzyła – źle, jakby ta przepaść tkwiła od dawna, tylko teraz w nią spojrzał.  
       — ...papa zawsze był dla nas dobry. I nas kochał. I za nim — dziewczynka westchnęła — tęsknię. Strasznie za nim tęsknię. I chciałabym, żeby żył. Żebyśmy mieszkali w Wyzimie i wszystko było, jak dawniej. Bussy byłby wtedy kiedyś królem, ale mi to przecież obojętne. Wolałabym mieszkać sobie tak, jak kiedy się ukrywaliśmy z wujkiem Vernonem, na wsi i w chacie albo w lesie, tylko żeby papa żył. Wiesz, wujku? — spytała, podnosząc oczy.  
       No i co właściwie, syknął w duchu pułkownik, ja mam ci powiedzieć, luned? Że wiem, a to wszystko, co mówisz, co przeżywasz, cały twój płacz i tułaczka to są dopuszczalne straty? Przypadkowe zniszczenia? Że wliczyłem to sobie w koszta? Że było tak nieważne, że nawet się nie zająłem wliczaniem, bo gdybym miał myśleć przed każdym strzałem, każdym ciosem, każdą spaloną wioską o emocjonalnych konsekwencjach u ofiar, to przecież bym nie poszedł do lasu, tylko jak moja matka, warzył ziółka, gotował maści i podawał Dh'oinne syropki na kaszel? Ty przecież nie oczekujesz potwierdzenia, tylko pocieszenia. Ale ja nie kłamię dzieciom w imię chwilowych uśmiechów. Bo one potem zawsze są spłacane, z nawiązką.  
       — To są — stwierdził na głos, możliwie neutralnym tonem — jak najbardziej zrozumiałe uczucia, sofliarien. W twojej sytuacji zwłaszcza. Nie ma w nich wstydu. Nie ma istoty tak podłej, by miała do dziecka pretensje, że kochało rodzica.  
       Nawet on nie miał przecież. Chociaż dziecko uparcie twierdziło, że Foltest był rodzicem co najmniej porządnym, nieco zbyt uparcie i zbyt obficie cytując materiał dowodowy, by mógł mu nie wierzyć. Ale to był drobiazg, nie za bycie wyrodnym ojcem drania zabito.  
       Za interesy Nilfgaardu, nadpłynęło z myśli, ewidentnie złośliwe. Znowu za Nilfgaard, jak zawsze za Nilfgaard. Nawet ta wasza Rzeczpospolita w końcu Cesarstwu służy.  
       — Tęsknię za nim. Za nimi — powtórzyła Anais z jakimś dziwnym uporem oraz zaskoczeniem w głosie; nie mogła się najwyraźniej nadziwić brzmieniu słów, gdy je wreszcie z siebie wyrzuciła.  
       — I dlatego ci smutno. Dlatego płaczesz. To jest zrozumiałe i normalne.  
       Bardzo to głupie było, uświadomił sobie, nim słowa ostatecznie opuściły jego usta, bardzo to głupie, zakładać, że statystyka pomoże kilkulatce oswoić fakt zamordowania na jej oczach rodziny.  
       — Znaczy, możesz płakać. Widzisz. Zupełnie możesz. Nikomu nie to nie przeszkadza.  
       — Królowie nie płaczą — upierała się mała. — Nie, kiedy ich widzą poddani.  
       — Tutaj nie ma twoich poddanych — zauważył, niemal bez złośliwości.  
       — Ale są dyplomaci i wojskowi innych krajów. To nawet gorzej — odparła trzeźwo dziewczynka.  
       — Że niby ja? — prychnął drwiąco.  
       Zastanawiając się mimochodem, czy sypialnia królowej i w ogóle skrzydło zajmowane przez dwór temerski są oficjalnie wydzieloną strefą dyplomatyczną, terytorium Temerii, czy to już przegłosowali w jakimś pakiecie pomniejszych ustaw i zarządzeń, czy jeszcze czeka – bo jeśli czeka, to czas najwyższy sprawę urzędowo przepchnąć. W ogóle zacząć cesję obowiązków na urzędy poza Radą, bo niedługo ugrzęzną w sprawach administracyjnych, niech te sejmiki się wreszcie zaczną zbierać...  
       — Ty — potwierdziła dziewczynka, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — I jesteś elfem.  
       — A co to ma do rzeczy? — spytał.  
       — Elfy nigdy nie płaczą.  
       — Chędożone rasistowskie brednie — warknął, krzyknął prawie.  
       Anais drgnęła, spróbowała się odsunąć. Pięknie. Przytulił ją mocniej. Nie protestowała, ale siedziała całkiem sztywno.  
       — To jest... to jest przesąd, po prostu. Zupełnie głupi. Zresztą — spróbował skierować rozmowę na inne tory — sama pomyśl. Czy Aen Seidhe ci przypominają węże?  
       Królowa patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.  
       — Nie — odpowiedziała ostrożnie. — O co ci chodzi, wujku?  
       — A jakie są cechy węży, które je odróżniają od psów, świń, Dh'oinne — zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi rasistowsko — i większości ssaków?  
       Niepokój w małej tylko wzrósł. Co zupełnie nie było celem, więc sklął sam siebie...  
       — Węże składają jaja — odparła z namysłem Anais. — Mają łuski. I są zmiennocieplne! — stwierdziła z nagłą dumą.  
       — A co to niby znaczy?  
       — Że mają taką tempereturę... temperaturę ciała, jak otoczenie. Dlatego się lubią i muszą wygrzewać na słońcu.  
       — Bardzo dobrze. Markiz ci powiedział?  
       Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową, chyba znów odprężona.  
       — Nie. Arjan. W zamku mamy było dużo jaszczurek, wygrzewały się na murach...  
       — ...ale węże mają jeszcze jedną cechę. Która jest akurat ważna dla płaczu — wtrącił szybko. — Coś z oczami.  
       — Aaa! — Mała cała się rozpromieniła. — Nie mrugają, bo mają jedną przezroczystą powiekę na całym oku. Osłonkę.  
       — Właśnie. Ta osłonka im służy do tego, żeby chronić oko przed zanieczyszczeniami i uszkodzeniami. A co robią Dh'oinne i... i inne ssaki, jak im coś wpadnie do oka?  
       — Mrugają. Płaczą! — odkryła tryumfalnie. — No tak. Aen Seidhe też muszą płakać, jak im wpadają paprochy do oka. Muszą?  
       — A mamy jakieś przezroczyste błony? — prychnął lekko, próbując przesycić głos raczej żartem niż złośliwością.  
       Królowa pokręciła głową.  
       — Ale to nie to samo — westchnęła — co płakać, jak jest smutno.  
       — Aen Seidhe też mogą płakać z emocji. Tylko rzadziej to robimy. I nie publicznie.  
       — Rzadziej jest wam smutno?  
       Dobre sobie. Czy ludzkie młode muszą wszystkich torturować, każąc tłumaczyć słowo po słowie intymne stany emocjonalne?  
       — Przeciwnie, fáloirnna. Zawsze trochę jest. Po prostu rzadziej płaczemy. Dh'oinne też nie łkają przy każdym drobiazgu, który was smętkiem napełnia. Chociaż jesteście bliscy — wypomniał cierpko.  
       Jej Wysokość puściła ową cierpkość mimo uszu, zwinęła się w kłębek, jak jeżyk, na jego kolanach, opatuliła kołdrą, wystawiała tylko sam środek twarzy, nos i oczy. Iorwetha zalała fala tkliwości – po czym aż mu dech zaparło ze zdumienia sobą. Pokój jednak straszliwie rozmiękcza. Tak bardzo nieprzydatna rzecz.  
       — To co robicie? Jak wam przykro, smutno, niedobrze na świecie?  
       — Śpiewamy. Gramy. Patrzymy na las. Rozmyślamy. Działamy, żeby zmienić sytuację.  
       — To samo, co ludzie — stwierdziło dziecko z rodzajem rozczarowania.  
       Nie miał siły się kłócić o potencjalny wydźwięk rasistowski. Maluchy są jakieś wyczerpujące. Albo może to pora.  
       — Chciałabyś, żebyśmy robili coś innego?  
       Kołdra podniosła się lekko, opuściła. Dziewczynka musiała wzruszyć ramionami.  
       — Chciałabym nie być smutna. Ale ludzkie sposoby nie działają, nie zawsze. Myślałam, że jeśli wy rzadziej płaczecie, to może...  
       — Ty jesteś Dh'oine — przypomniał jej, nawet bez odruchowej nienawiści. — Przecież i tak dobrze to wszystko znosisz. Mało płaczesz. Jesteś dzielna. Mogłabyś płakać znacznie częściej i nadal byłabyś dzielna — dorzucił spiesznie.  
       — Królowie nie mogą płakać — powtórzyła solennie.  
       — Czemu nie, właściwie? Współczucie jest cnotą władców — zauważył. — Łagodność serca sławiona jest w pieśniach. Podobnie jak tkliwe przywiązanie. Król, który płacze nad wrogiem lub cierpieniem ludu to wielki temat epicki lub liryczny. Spytaj Jaskra. Przecież twojego ojca propagand... bardowie też przedstawiali jako pana wielce czułego serca. Opiewano łzy, jakie ronił nad rannymi z bitwy pod Brenną. Jak ubolewał nad śmiercią nilfgaardzkich rycerzy...  
       Nad Scoia'tael to się nie ubolewało, dorzucił w duchu. Scoia'tael to się, jak psy, zabiło w Wąwozie Hydry. Pominięcie milczeniem to wszakże nie to samo, co kłamstwo.  
       — Ale to już po zwycięstwie. Ja się teraz muszę mścić — przypomniała Anais. — I odzyskać kraj. Jak już odzyskam, wyrzucę Czarnych za Jarugę, a zaborców za Pontar i użyźnię piękne temerskie pola ich krwią, to wtedy też powiem, że to straszna strata i mi przykro. Jego Wysokość, tata, miał takie powiedzenie... — Zmarszczyła brwi i nosek, po czym wyrecytowała, całkiem zręcznie naśladując głos nieboszczyka: — Uważałem zawsze coś tam, coś tam za tragedię, ale trudno, tragedia się powtórzy. Uważałem coś tam, coś tam za grzech, ale trudno, się zgrzeszy.  
       — Czarujące i pragmatyczne — stwierdził lodowatym tonem Iorweth. — Pod „coś tam, coś tam" nie było przypadkiem „rzezi nieludzi"?  
       — Nie rozmawialiśmy o wojennej polityce. Byłam za mała. — Dziecko spojrzało na niego z politowaniem. — Poza tym, ty też urządzałeś rzezie. Pisało na podobiznach.  
       — Było napisane — poprawił odruchowo.  
       Świt wstawał powoli, ciężki. Niebo poszarzało już na horyzoncie, ale nim słońce się zza niego wyczołga, dobre dwie godziny miną.  
       — Nie mów tego wujkowi Vernonowi, że się budzę. Będzie się martwił. Ani markizowi. Żeby mogli się wysypiać i żeby im nie przysparzać zmartwień. Nie mów nikomu. To jest... nie mogę ci rozkazywać, prawda? To to jest prośba — rzuciła nagle dziewczynka z namysłem.  
       Uśmiechnął się, na wpół do siebie. Mała ziewnęła, przesunęła się z jego kolan trochę na bok, na pościel. Zaśnie, odgadł, zaczął wstawać. Natychmiast chwyciła go za rękę.  
       — Nie idź! Zostań trochę jeszcze, proszę?  
       Mógł. Protokół już i tak w końcu leżał w strzępach, a poza tym nic go nie obchodziły protokoły Dh'oinne. Skoro zaś mógł i został, to starannie okrył królową kołdrą, kocem, narzutą.  
       — Jeśli zawsze nie śpisz o tej porze — mruknęła Jej Wysokość, opatulona i zadowolona, z dziecięco chytrym wyrazem twarzy — to możesz przyjść też jutro.  
       — A jeśli będziesz spała?  
       — To się nie obudzę. Aen Seidhe się przecież umieją skradać najlepiej na świecie, Yeylia mi pokazywała... — Dziecko jęło się wygrzebywać spod kołder, by móc ani chybi coś zademonstrować, ledwo je powstrzymał, przekonał, by jednak spróbowało zasnąć, że na popisy będzie pora później, jak już wstaną.  
       — A ty czemu jutro nie będziesz spał? — Mała, spacyfikowana, wróciła do najpierwszego pytania.  
       — Mówiłem ci. Nawyk.  
       — Ja mówiłam, że nie płaczę — zauważyła dziewczynka.  
       — Ale ja ci powiedziałem prawdę. Nigdy ci nie kłamię — upomniał elf.  
       — To czemu masz taki nawyk? Trzymałeś wartę zawsze o tej porze?  
       — Nie.  
       — Ja w sumie też mam nawyk. Codziennie się budzę, jeśli nie piję ziół, to nawyk, prawda? Bo się mi śnią Bussy i papa, teraz rzadziej, ciocia Yeylia mnie nauczyła, ale nadal się budzę, jakby się śniło. To jest przecież nawyk?  
       — Owszem, to jest nawyk. Ale musisz spać mimo to. Bez snu podejmujemy błędne decyzje. Królowie sobie na nie pozwolić nie mogą — przypomniał, tłumiąc poczucie własnej hipokryzji.  
       — To co się tobie śni? Albo śniło? Czemu... się znawykowałeś?  
       — Nawykłeś. I bez „się", to nie czasownik zwrotny.  
       — Jest „przyzwyczaiłeś się". „Nawyk" powinno być tak samo, to jest praktycznie to samo, co „przyzwyczajenie"...  
       — Język tak nie działa. Język jest raczej tworem historycznym niż logicznym. A historia to przypadkowy proces. Zwłaszcza, gdy się patrzy na nią z samego środka, z bliska. Może z dystansu to nabiera sensu. Nie myśl o kolejnych pytaniach, bo nigdy nie zaśniesz.  
       — To mi odpowiedz na pierwsze.  
       Skoro o logice mowa, to ta królowej, trzeba oddać, była nieubłagana. Typowe dziecko, typowy władca, typowa kobieta. Potrójna klęska, prychnął w duchu watażka. Powinien może kazać małej pilnować własnego nosa, bo w końcu wyciąganie z innych informacji, którymi się dzielić nie chcą, jest bardzo niegrzeczne, markiz na pewno ją tego uczył, nieważne, co wcześniej nagadał jej wujek Vernon. Tylko Iorweth był zbyt zmęczony na gniew. Zresztą, pomyślał z raptowną mściwością, sam Roche mu kaza... radził, by rozmawiał o wspomnieniach, a prawda o majorze się chyba Jej Wysokości należy?  
       — Parę lat temu... — zaczął ostrożnie, dobierając słowa, zacinając się — ...Niebieskie Pasy otoczyły mi oddział. Z jednej strony były skały, nie szło uciekać, więc mieli nas idealnie. No i warty zawiodły. Nie pełniłem ich wtedy, ale to nie ma znaczenia. I w tej godzinie przed świtem, gdy się najmocniej śpi, najtrudniej skupić strażom uwagę, w tej godzinie nas zaatakowali. Podłożyli ogień, żeby zwiększyć chaos. I wyrżnięto mój oddział. Ale ja się uratowałem, ja, jeszcze paru. Mnie chcieli żywcem, a wiedzieli, gdzie śpię, więc jak się obudziłem, to byli o kilkanaście metrów od mojego posłania. Dwóch najbliżej dałem radę zarżnąć, część bełtów mnie cudem minęła, część ktoś wziął na siebie, nawet nie wiem, kto, nie dało się rozeznać, część trafiła, ale wyżyłem. Ogień huczał. Cienie szły po skałach, czerwonych od łuny, taki upiorny teatrzyk, a wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba iść przez skały i naokoło, do lasu wprost byśmy się nie przedarli, konie strasznie rżały, ktoś je uwolnił, może przypadkiem, może z miłosierdzia – i mi ocalił życie, bo oszalały z paniki, tratowały wszystko, wstrzymały też oddziały specjalne. — Bo Roche miał więcej instynktownej litości dla koni niż mojego ludu.  
       Królowa wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami i zdał sobie sprawę, na poły z goryczą, na poły z miękkim, nasyconym spokojem, że dla niej to jak baśń, jak kolejna wojenna opowieść po prostu, że musiała na dworze i potem, z „wujkiem Vernonem" takich słyszeć dziesiątki, że skoro on żyje i opowiada, to dla Anais wszystko w porządku, nic się stało.  
       — Nie chciałem uciekać, sówko, przekonali mnie podwładni, prawie zmusili. Skała była lita, ale się przedarliśmy bokiem obozu, na południe, tam w niej była szczelina, kilka metrów na ziemią, przesmyk, można się było jakoś wspiąć, zabiliśmy po drodze trzech żołnierzy, któryś z nich mnie znowu ranił, ale to nic, ocaliło jednego z naszych... Doszliśmy do przesmyku, wdrapaliśmy się, część oddziału musiała nas osłaniać, poświęcili się, a myśmy – cztery osoby – dali radę, wyżyli. I... i to jest koniec. Potem też było ciężko, ale to już inna historia.  
       Dziewczynka pomilczała chwilę. Uprzejme stworzenie, parsknął w duchu, niemal naprawdę ubawiony.  
       — I odtąd nie śpisz nad ranem?  
       — I odtąd się budzę — potaknął. — I nie mogę przez parę godzin spać. Ale potem, kiedy już jest dobrze po świtaniu, mogę spokojnie wrócić do łóżka. Co bym i tobie zalecał.  
       — Mhm. Już śpię, prawie, zaraz. Mam zamknięte oczy! — oznajmiła tryumfalnie. — Tylko... tam był wujek Vernon?  
       Iorweth syknął.  
       — Był, był, zaiste. W pewnym momencie mnie od Roche'a oddzielała tylko ściana ognia, słup bił na ponad trzy metry w górę. Nie dało się przejść, próbować strzelać byłoby szaleństwem, podchodzić bliżej także, tylko po prostu – był taki moment, że spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. I ja uciekłem.  
       — To dobrze — podsumowało dziecko. — Że tam był ogień, znaczy. Mogliście inaczej sobie zrobić krzywdę.  
       Blizna się mi popsuje, jeśli tak będę chichotał, spróbował przemówić do własnego rozsądku i poczucia rasowej godności elf.  
       — To jest — wydusił, zębami przytrzymując wargi, by powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu — bardzo, bardzo dyplomatyczne ujęcie sprawy, Wasza Wysokość.  
       — To też dobrze — wymruczała mała — bo mam uprawiać politykę i dyplomację.  
       A potem się zwinęła jeszcze trochę, jak mały kotek, jeżyk, lisek, wiewiórka, przyłożyła czoło do dłoni watażki, leciuteńko, ledwo wyczuwalnie, oddychała głęboko, spokojnie, coraz spokojniej i głębiej.  
         
         
Kapłani dzielili się na dwie grupy: cynicznych hochsztaplerów, których się łamało miło i szybko. Oraz napojonych chlebem wiary idealistów, których się łamało długo, znosząc śpiewane pobożne pieśni i wyrazy przebaczenia. Ojciec Kristof należał do rodzaju drugiego.  
       Przypominał troszeczkę Lydię. Jedyną przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, jaką miał Roche; uzdrowicielkę, wyrzuconą ze świątyni za podburzanie do buntu, którym nazwano próbę powrotu do zasad założycieli; kobietę w oczach agenta świętą, obecnie leczącą prywatnie wszystkich. Wiewiórki, chłopów, wojsko. Niezależnie od herbów i stron. Okoliczna ludność ją czciła, partyzanci szanowali, żołnierze woleli nie ruszać, Vernon, póki mógł, załatwiał jej forsę z przewałów. Żyła sobie spokojnie i na uboczu.  
       Ojciec Kristof pewnie również by się na takim uboczu świetnie czuł. Jakaż szkoda, że lojalność wobec Anais oraz nieboszczyka króla wplątała go w politykę. Lydia nigdy nie popełniła tego błędu – kochała Roche'a jak brata, podobno, ale ni razu nie odmówiła pomocy Wiewiórkom, ni razu nie powiadomiła Vernona, ni razu nie zezwoliła na przeszukanie czy areszt. Chociaż kiedyś Roche dosłownie wył z wściekłości, bo zastępca Aminna, podobno wiedzący, gdzie się ukrywają Yeavinn i Toruviel, ponad miesiąc kurował się w lecznicy Lydiusi. Postawionej w dużej mierze za dowódcy Pasów pieniądze. Do której wejście siłą, choćby machnął ręką na przyjaźń, wywołałoby w okolicy rabację.  
       Tak, Lydieczka, wychowana w slumsach, miała tę twardość i wyczucie życia, których ojcowi Kristofowi najwyraźniej zabrakło. Naiwny idiota, jeszcze większy ode mnie, podsumował w duchu Roche, sceptycznie oglądając podpis pod zeznaniami. Ojciec nie miał już wiele sił, stawy i mięśnie też nie te, co noc temu, rzecz wyglądała więc raczej na nieczytelny gryzmoł.  
       — Nie dałoby rady wyraźniej, ojcze?  
       Skrzek, który mu odpowiedział, noc temu byłby chichotem.  
       — Nie możesz sam poprawić? — spytał kapłan. — Fałszywsze się już te zeznania nie zrobią...  
       Doprawdy, niby taka oczytana kasta, ci wszyscy księża, niby tacy sprytni, tak dusze swych owieczek znający, a tak oczywista rzecz im umyka. Vernon zacmokał z pobłażaniem:  
       — Ależ! Duma zawodowa zabrania.


	28. Chapter 28

  
      — O, przyszedłeś — stwierdziła królowa z zadziwionym ukontentowaniem.  
      Nie spała, chociaż dzisiaj leżała w absolutnej ciemności.  
      — O, nie śpisz — westchnął ciężko Iorweth.  
      — Nie. Możemy się pobać razem. Pobać? Polękać? — rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie.  
      — Poprawnie utworzone nowe formy czasowników — mruknął, przysiadając na łóżku. — Ale ty się nie boisz, tylko smucisz.  
      Klnąc w duchu, że nie może uciec w wygodne „ja się nie boję". Aczkolwiek lęk jakby przycichł, kiedy szedł do dziewczynki. Wczoraj przesiedział przecież przy niej najgorsze dwie godziny. Przesiedział w całkiem dobrym stanie, bez napadów niepokoju, bez zapachu dymu w nozdrzach. Lepiej niż zwykle.  
      — Boję się — zapewniła. — Boję się o Arjana, że zginie, o wujka Vernona, że się nam nie uda odzyskać kraju, że mnie zabiją, że mnie zabiorą do Nilfgaardu, że mnie znowu zamkną, że... Różne głupie myśli przychodzą w nocy — westchnęła. — Możemy się razem bać i smucić.  
      — A skąd wiesz, czy się smucę? — zapytał odruchowo elf, siadając na łóżku.  
      — Mówiłeś wczoraj, ze Aen Seidhe jest zawsze trochę smutno — wypomniała mała.  
      W ten sposób. No tak, wspomniał.  
      — Tristh esselánna.  
      — Smutek byciowania — przetłumaczyła sobie królowa.  
      Nie miał specjalnie ochoty na rozmowę, przyszedł bardziej z jakiegoś niejasnego poczucia zobowiązania. I może na złość Roche'owi. Wciąż był na niego wściekły, po trosze o tamtą elfkę, po trosze o wszystko, co przypominała, zarżniętych cywilów, spalone wioski. Po trosze wreszcie, przyznawał, o własne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie zabił drania. Powinien.  
      — Czemu mnie nie poprawiłeś?  
      — W sensie?  
      — Powiedziałam „byciowania". Nie ma takiego słowa. Jest „bycie". Albo „istnienie". Albo „byt". Myślałam, że cię rozbawię. Zwykle cię rozbawia, jak poprawiasz ludzi.  
      — Jest jeszcze „bytowanie" — stwierdził odruchowo.  
      — Naprawdę? — Anais sprawiała wrażenie nieco zaskoczonej, niedowierzającej.  
      — Nie kłamię nigdy.  
      — Ale możesz żartować — zauważyła dziewczynka.  
      — Nie jestem Dh'oine, żeby szukać kruczków prawno-logicznych do oszukiwania dzieci i ratowania tej kapinki honoru, którą...  
      Znowu zachowujesz się rasistowsko, upomniał sam siebie, głos w głowie naśladował Saskię. Mamy tolerancję. Wielorasowość. Rzeczpospolita. Wspólna. Nasza. Nasza, nie „twoja i ich", tylko „nasza".  
      — Pobawimy się?  
      — A nie powinnaś spać?  
      — Wyspałam się jakoś — oznajmiła królowa z nieźle ukrywaną ekscytacją w tonie.  
      Czekała mnie, pomyślał z zaskoczeniem watażka, czekała i się naprawdę cieszy. A przez to faktycznie do snu jej daleko.  
      — Jest ciemno. I nie chcemy budzić dworu.  
      Mała go popisowo zignorowała:  
      — Możemy zrobić z kołder i stolika, i szafki zamek. Albo jaskinię. Albo namiot. I się bawić w oblężenie albo wojnę, albo uwięzioną księżniczkę. Będziesz mnie ratował. Jak wujek Vernon.  
      No tak. To już tylko irytowało, przestało wywoływać chęć mordu, co elf postanowił uznać za dowód na swoje wielkie postępy w kwestii tolerancji.  
      — Rumor przesuwanych mebli na pewno kogoś obudzi, fáloirnna. Możemy się pobawić za dnia — zaproponował; za dnia będzie przy niej Roche albo ktokolwiek inny.  
      Westchnęła. Światło księżyca wpadała przez okna, pełnia była.  
      — To zrobimy jaskinię na łóżku. Chodź — podała mu rękę, ciepłą – zawsze go to zaskakiwało. — Będziemy się bawili w rozbójników, którzy sobie opowiadają historie przy ognisku.  
      Znaczy, ja będę opowiadał, odgadł, ale jego protesty utonęły w działaniach dziewczynki, zaciąganiu zasłon, zawieszaniu narzuty na oparciach łóżka, formowaniu koców i kołder w skomplikowaną fortyfikację, a potem włażeniu pod nią, zakrywanie się tak, że widać było tylko cieniutki paseczek granatu, poza tym nieskończenie głęboką ciemność.  
      — Będziesz hersztem? — zapytał.  
      Anais wbijała mu łokieć w żebra, ale tam. W gorszych warunkach sypiał.  
      — Mogę być — zgodziła się pogodnie dziewczynka. — Wyobrazisz sobie ognisko? — dodała szeptem.  
      I to mu przywołało z głębin pamięci – jego matka, jej ciemne włosy, długie palce, nigdy potem nie widział takich dłoni, nawet u swego ludu, może tylko ta dziwka z Dol Blathanny miałaby podobne, matka otoczona rozwrzeszczaną wiejską dzieciarnią, ale i chłopami, a potem nagle błyski, huki, kolory, świsty, wielobarwne cienie i dymy, gra świateł między rękoma. Dzieciarnia piszczała, dorośli otwierali usta ze zdumienia. W każde święto.  
      Albo wtedy, kiedy któregoś z chorych nie udawało się uratować. Wtedy matka rozpościerała kolorową komnatę, mały przestwór nieba przed zapłakanymi twarzyczkami. Czasem mówiła, że dusze ich bliskich są teraz czymś podobnym takiemu światłu, takim kolorom, że są tam daleko, z dobrymi duchami, tak ślicznymi, jak to wszystko.  
      Światełka, dymy i błyski, twierdziła, były wyjątkowo proste, każde elfie dziecko by umiało. Nie kosztuje nawet dużo energii, jeśli się już umie – bo daje mało prawdziwego światła, a nic ciepła. Nauczyła go nawet, kiedy był naprawdę mały, pokazywał potem kolegom...  
      I nie korzystał z tego przez dekady. Może błędnie, światło zwodziłoby Dh'oinne. Tylko matka byłaby raczej niezadowolona, gdyby wykorzystywał jej drobną sztuczkę do mordowania.  
      Bez znaczenia teraz. Teraz przypomniał sobie – i stworzył. Niechcący, bez podejmowania decyzji, bardziej w ramach mimowolnego odgrywania wspomnień niż jakiegoś konkretnego zamiaru. Sam się nieco zaskoczył, gdy między palcami zagrały mu barwy.  
      Twarz dziewczynki w tym słabiutkim poblasku wyglądała, jak przepuszczona przez witraże. Zachwycona tak samo, jak tamte wiejskie maluchy, oczy i usta szeroko otwarte. Zatchnęło ją z zauroczenia.  
      — Mamy ognisko — powiedział, miękko i bezsensownie, bo sama widziała. — Ale tylko na chwilę, długo tego nie utrzymam.  
      — To nie parzy? — spytała królowa.  
      — Nie. Dotknij, jeśli chcesz.  
      Najpierw spróbowała koniuszkiem palca, wycofała go odruchowo, po ułamku sekundy. Potem zanurzyła śmielej, całą dłoń. A potem podsunęła nos, na moment zanurzyła twarz, umknęła znowu.  
      — Nie pachną. I ich ani trochę nie czuć, nawet nie tak, jak wiatr — stwierdziła.  
      — Nie sprawdzałem — przyznał, rozbawiony. — Ale to tylko wizualne iluzje, więc tak, raczej nie powinny.  
      Utrzymał je jeszcze dobre parę minut. Ładnie, uznał, jak na pierwszy raz od tylu lat. Oczywiście, kiedyś dał radę ponad pół godziny, tylko wówczas był dzieckiem i był zakochany, a ona wpatrywała się wielkimi, błyszczącymi od zachwytu oczami, siedząc blisko, bliziutko, bliżej niż jakikolwiek zadurzony szczeniak mógłby marzyć.  
      Może powinien pokazać sztuczkę Saskii. Smoki co prawda nie reagowały na czary tak entuzjastycznie, jak dzieci czy Dh'oinne, lecz jeśli przedstawi rzecz jako dowód swojego nawrócenia, tolerancji, oddania Rzeczpospolitej – jeśli zrobi przedstawienie w sierocińcu, na przykład – to na pewno kobietę ucieszy.  
      — Wszyscy Aen Seidhe tak umieją? — spytała Jej Wysokość.  
      — Nie. Ale chyba wszyscy mogliby się nauczyć — odparł po namyśle. — Nie powinnaś czegoś opowiedzieć, mała rozbójniczko? Hersztowie zaczynają. Co robiłaś, jak byłaś z Roche'em, na przykład?  
      Temat był najwyraźniej dobry, bo dziewczynka zaczęła mieszać anegdotki i jej małe zdumienia, jak to ciekawie i ciężko żyją chłopi, jacy oni są dobrzy, zupełnie nie tak, jak mówił Arjan, że prosty lud to podły lud, nieprawda...  
      — ...wujek Vernon zawsze mówił, że jestem jego siostrzenicą, sierotą, a lud się mną zajmował z wielką tkliwością i rozczuleniem wielkim, lud nam bardzo pomagał, przynosił jedzenie, w domu robił porządki, panie sąsiadki wszystko nam prały, żeby wujek nie musiał, bardo się wzruszały mną i nim, że taki dobry i nie zostawił rodziny swojej na poniewierkę, nie oddał, że to rzadkie w tych naszych czasach, robiły mi słodkiego placka ze śmietaną i insze słodycze, a co kto jechał na targ, to mi coś przywoził. Wstążkę, ptaszka drewnianego albo koralików. Złapali mi szpaczka, żebym miała do zabawki, królików nam dali, żebyśmy na zimę co jeść mieli, lud się mną zajmował, jakbym ich własnym dzieckiem była, a przecież nawet nie wiedzieli, że jestem ich królową.  
      I dzięki bogom.  
      — Jak już będę rządzić — dodała poważnie Anais — to będę bardzo dbać o lud, żeby nie cierpiał. Bo lud dbały był o mnie, jak szlachta zdradziła. I zrobię ludzi z tamtego okręgu wolnymi włościanami, żeby panowie ich nie uciskali, będą płacić podatek wprost dynastii, jak szlachta czy mieszczanie, i nikt im nie będzie rozkazywał. Poza królem i prawem.  
      — Możesz spróbować — bąknął sceptycznie elf.  
      Pod namiotem z poduch oraz kołder robiło się gorąco i duszno.  
      — Ja wiem, ja wiem, najpierw trzeba wygrać wojnę — westchnęło dziecko. — Trzy wojny. Ja wiem, że to trudne. Próbuję pomóc. Rozmawiam dużo z ambasadorem Nilfgaardu i jestem dla niego całkiem... bardzo miła, prawda? I dla ambasadora Kaedwen. I dla wszystkich szlachciców z innych krajów, żeby...  
      — Dyplomacja ci idzie najlepiej, jak w tej sytuacji może, sofliari.  
      Co zresztą było prawdą, aczkolwiek większa część zasługi za ową prawdę przypadała Armandowi La Fayatte; dziecko wszakże raczej pomagało niż przeszkadzało. Nie, żeby to wymagało od niego jakichś wysiłków, po prostu: żyło i było sierotą po przejściach. Dyplomaci się wzruszali, księstewka po kuluarach szeptały, że co prawda nic nie mogą zrobić, ale jeśli się sytuacja zmieni, to nie będą jakoś szczególnie wspierali Redanii ani Kaedwen w obecnych granicach. Graf Cyd traktował królową z szacunkiem, który powstrzymywał wojskowych Nilfgaardu przed złośliwością lub próbami porwania.  
      — Zasługa markiza — potwierdziła trzeźwo i uprzejmie Jej Wysokość, po czym wróciła do głównego tematu: — Jak się wygrywa wojny, wujku?  
      Zastygł.  
      — Słucham?  
      — Wygraliście Rzeczpospolitą. I Dolinę Kwiatów. Markiz mi opowiadał. Jak się wygrywa wojny?  
      — Fortuną i męstwem — odparł, trochę zdumiony, trochę zagniewany faktem, że ktokolwiek Dol Blathannę uważa za zwycięstwo Scoia'tael.  
      Chociaż, może, właściwie... To było jakieś państwo starszych ras w końcu. Stworzyliśmy wartość, pomyślał, nami już można było handlować. Krew jest tania, owszem...  
      — To wiem. Ale coś, na co się ma wpływ? Strategią, doradcami, wojskiem, wiem, ale czym jeszcze? Bo to, to mają wszyscy i...  
      — Działaniem. Poświęceniem — wtrącił grobowym tonem; cała radość poprzednich chwil z niego uleciała. — Poświęceniem siebie i innych, dla celu i na darmo. Krwią. Najlepiej cudzą. Ale jak trzeba, to i własną.  
      ...lecz naprawdę bezwartościowa jest tylko bezczynność.  
        
        
Egzekucja się miała odbyć w trybie pilnym. Jej Wysokość sprawiała wrażenie smutnej, ale nie załamanej. Zaraz zresztą kupiono zabawek, słodyczy, zarządzono dodatkowe lekcje strzelania w miejsce godzinek rozwoju duchowego – i zwłaszcza to ostatnie ucieszyło małą.  
      Roche'owi nikt zabawek nie kupował, nikt nie pocieszał ani nie organizował zajęć. Markiz La Fayatte, powiadomiony o całej sytuacji, zachował twarz kamienną, lecz kazał Vernonowi obiecać sobie, jako przedstawicielowi Talara, że na przyszłość jednak będzie, chędożony kretyn, myśleć, nim celowo kogokolwiek z władz Rzeczpospolitej urazi. Po czym, przyrzeczenie dostawszy, spytał agenta, czy chce na noc dziewczynę, brońcie losy dziwkę, wie, że major nie lubi, normalną dziewczynę, chętną do zabawy po prostu.  
      Roche odmówił. Wrócił do normalności. Pił z krasnoludami, słuchał z musu Jaskra, ćwiczył. Ćwiczył nawet więcej niż dotąd, chociaż nie powinien, kopniaki Iorwetha naruszyły mu żebra. Ćwiczył do upadłego prawie, z Yeylią, Ciaranem, nawet hetmanem. Tematu kapłana nie poruszał.  
      Bard widział w tym przejaw wielkiego poczucia winy. Vernon wolał myśleć, że już o całej sprawie zapomniał. Obaj się, oczywiście, mylili, jak na przedstawicieli swych zawodów wręcz haniebnie.  
        
        
Po kilku kolejnych razach Yeylia najwyraźniej poczuła się pewna siebie, co paradoksalnie dodało całej sytuacji gwałtowności. Ból nie był odmierzany metodycznie i uważnie kontrowany maleńkimi dawkami obojętnej przyjemności. Nie, teraz był intensywny, długi, szarpiący, improwizowany – i wobec tego wycofywany dopiero, gdy Roche był na skraju, gdy syczał, tłumił krzyk poduszką, przygryzał do krwi wargi, gdy ciemność spływała mu na oczy.  
      Przyjemność wszakże też była dozowana mniej oszczędnie. Bez może szczególnej dbałości o człowieka – chociaż Vernon, rzucany między cierpieniem a ekstazą, w jakichś jaśniejszych chwilach uświadamiał sobie, że skoro nie traci przytomności, skoro wszystkie obrażenia są tak naprawdę niewielkie, to elfka musi uważać – ale jednak hojnie, bez poprzedniego chłodu. Nie, nie, teraz kipiało w tym od uczuć, od nienawiści, ledwie wstrzymywanej chęci zemsty, przetykanej wszystkimi emocjami pobocznymi, tą ciemną, głęboką, podobną wirowi namiętnością.  
      Za to po wszystkim kapitan sprawiała wrażenie spłoszonej, jakby pokazała czy zrobiła za dużo. Dopytała się nawet mężczyzny, czy mu na pewno nic nie jest, przyniosła z szafki wina i owoców kandyzowanych, wielkiego rarytasu zimą, okryła kołdrą w jedwabnej poszewce, nie bacząc na krew i pot, i spermę. W stałym półmroku vergeńskich pomieszczeń major nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy elfki.  
      — Iorweth mi nigdy nie wybaczy, jeśli mu zwierzątko popsuję — mruknęła tamta.  
      Lekkim tonem, bardzo dobrze skrywając fałsz frazy. Tylko zbyt zużyta ona już była, by mógł uwierzyć, zbyt wygodna. Pułkownik niewątpliwie cenił swoją „siostrę" znacznie bardziej niż Roche'a – zirytowałby się, owszem. Ale nie odtrącił.  
      No, ale zakochane kobiety, przypomniał sobie, zwykle widzą wszystko w wypaczonych proporcjach. Ją pewnie każdy grymas skurwysyna dosłownie boli.  
      — Wybaczy — westchnął pocieszająco. — Ale nie… psuj mnie z tego powodu.  
      Słowo „psuć" jemu także jakoś się wydawało łatwiejsze niż „krzywdzić" czy „zabijać". Yeylia opadła na łóżko, opatuliła go kołdrą szczelniej, przytuliła tym raczej jego, nie do niego, przeczesywała mu włosy, jak małemu dziecku, bardzo matczynym gestem. Przez chwilę Roche zastanawiał się, czy tak samo elfka pieściła dawniej brata: kiedy się bali, kiedy ojciec miał gorsze dni, kiedy się, znając życie, chowali pod łóżkami, stołami, w piecu, na dworze, gdziekolwiek.  
      — Dh'oine, Dh'oine, Dh'oine — śpiewała cichutko kapitan, melodia zataczała kręgi, raz wyżej, raz niżej.  
      Major ją rozpoznawał. Jedna z bardziej makabrycznych pieśni Wiewiórek. Potem następowała wyliczanka sposobów tortur i śmierci, jakie można zadać ludziom, coraz bardziej wymyślnych i okrutnych. Rzecz była na kanwie piosenki dziecięcej, jednej z tych absurdesek, gdzie najpierw ptaszki tracą piórka, potem dzióbki, nóżki, główki... Tutaj przeniesiono schemat. Prosta melodia, wielokrotne powtórzenia.  
      To nie była pieśń, którą chwaliłby Iorweth. To była sardoniczna piosneczka, śpiewana przez wymęczone, stojące pod ścianą strzępki istot, otumanione okrucieństwem każdej strony. Pioseneczka znad grobu. Albo i ze środka.  
      — Wolałbym już  _Pierwszą brygadę_. Albo inną waszą, co wy tam macie –  _A czyjeż to imię rozlega się sławą_ ,  _Ten_ ,  _kto przeżyje_ ,  _wolnym będzie_ …  
      — … _ten kto umiera_ ,  _wolnym już_. To z powstania Aelirenn. I to nie tytuł.  
      — A jak szedł tytuł? Hej, kto elf, ginąć na murach?  
      Palce zatrzymały się w jego włosach. Kapitan musiała się czuć jednak naprawdę winna, bo po chwili wróciła do czynności, teraz nucąc rzecz bardziej uniwersalną,  _Więc pijmy zdrowie_ …  
      — …a gdy umrzemy, nikt się nie dowie, czy dobrze było nam, czy źle. Było ci dobrze, Dh'oine? — zapytała nagle, z wymuszonym śmiechem.  
      Dziecko. Rzuca bluźnierstwo i się go trochę boi, a trochę pijane jest własną odwagą, pomyślał Roche, mrucząc coś, co mogło uchodzić za potwierdzenie, zapadając w sen.  
        
        
      — Moglibyśmy adoptować Jej Wysokość — bąknął Iorweth, wpatrując się w brokatowy baldachim nad łożem Saskii; Anais była bezpiecznym tematem.  
      — Jej matka żyje, żyje jej brat, żyje regent, to sporo prawnych opiekunów — odparła odruchowo kobieta, z impetem rzucając się na pościel; po lewej. — Bogowie, jestem wykończona…  
      — Moglibyśmy wydać całą temerską partyzantkę któremuś z większych graczy. Matki Jej Wysokość nie chce widzieć na oczy. Problem sukcesji by to załatwiło, a w końcu będziesz musiała ustąpić — stwierdził z naciskiem, odwracając ku niej głowę. — Jeśli chcesz utrzymywać, że jesteś Dh'oine…  
      Wojowniczka posłała watażce trochę zaskoczone, trochę rozbawione spojrzenie.  
      — Potraktuję to jako dowód na twoje postępy w kwestii tolerancji i normalnych uczuć, nie przejaw partyzanckiej bezwzględności i rasistowskiej żądzy mordu.  
      Zacisnął wargi.  
      — Znasz moje poglądy.  
      — I vice versa, jak mawiają ludzcy królowie. Cieszę się — dodała łagodniej, kładąc dłoń przy jego twarzy, prawie dotykając, stałym między nimi gestem — że ją lubisz. Jej zależało.  
      — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego — westchnął, najzupełniej szczerze.  
      Chwycił jej rękę, przyłożył do własnej skroni. Dziewczyna odprężyła się, przeczesała mu palcami włosy, raz, drugi, trzeci. Zastygł pod ruchem, odruchowo napięty – jak, po milionkroć przeklęte, zawsze; niby czemu, przecież to Saskia, przecież ją…  
      — Odebrałeś ją od Natalisa. Jesteś najwyższym rangą wojskowym, masz władzę – dzieci wyczuwają takie rzeczy, zależy im na bezpieczeństwie. No i Roche cię zna.  
      Nadal gładziła go po włosach, powoli, powolutku nawykał, za minutę może się nawet rozluźni. Zwykle tak bywało.  
      — Roche mnie zna, bo próbowaliśmy się nawzajem…  
      — Ale ci ją oddał. Powiedział, że przysięgałeś, że ją obronisz i nie skrzywdzisz, pamiętasz? I dodał, że nigdy nie złamałeś słowa. Dla małej to był jasny sygnał. Ostatnia kłótnia jej rodziców skończyła się w końcu wojną domową – przeszłość twoją i Roche'a traktuje podobnie. Polityka.  
      — Wiem — mruknął; mięśnie odpuściły.  
      Kobieta też poczuła, bo przeniosła palce na jego potylicę, przysunęła się bliżej, blisko, dzieliły ich dosłownie milimetry. Traktuje mnie, jakby był z porcelany, prychnął w duchu Iorweth, a potem sam się zganił, bo to przecież z troski. Wszystko u Saskii wynikało z troski. Łaknienia sprawiedliwości. Chęci ochrony. Światło, samo światło, rozmawiać z nią, to było, jak połykać słońce. Albo jak tonąc, patrzeć na refleksy światła w wodzie, podpowiedziała mu złośliwość, bo ty przecież toniesz i nigdy się nie wydobędziesz na powierzchnię, ty już utonąłeś, trup z wypukłym brzuszkiem, sinymi wargami, ziejącymi oczodołami, wypukłym brzuszkiem i zieloną skórą, utopiec, nekker…  
      Przyciągnął kobietę do siebie, ostrożnie, chociaż raptownym, skokowym ruchem. To też robił zawsze, przełamywał się, potem już było dobrze. Kochał ją przecież, tak bardzo, pragnął, tak bardzo. I była dobra dla niego, przytuliła się teraz mocniej, umościła przy nim wygodniej. Pachniała lawendowym olejkiem do kąpieli. I ogniem.  
      — Pomogłem zabić jej ojca — przypomniał, wyszeptał w czubek jej czoła; Anais była też wygodną kładką do... do reszty — i też mogę to wyjaśnić jedynie polityką. Będzie strasznie rozczarowana, kiedy zapyta…  
      — Czemu ma pytać? —nuta niepokoju pojawiła się w głosie dziewczyny. — Nikt jej nie powie. Popełniłeś błąd, ale nie ty zamordowałeś Foltesta.  
      A to było z kolei nieco irytujące, ta stała śpiewka. Słyszał ją od markiza i pewnie, gdyby przycisnąć Roche'a, ten uzasadniałby swoje działania tym samym. Jakby watażka był dzieckiem.  
      — Wiedziałem, że pomagam królobójcy, wiedziałem, kogo chce zabić następnie, wiedziałem potem, kogo chronię we Flotsam.  
      — Nie wiedziałeś — mruknęła Saskia, naraz bardzo trzeźwym tonem taktyka, chociaż jej dłoń ciągle tkwiła w jego włosach, teraz bliżej szyi, a druga opierała się o żebra. — Dałeś się podejść prowokacji. Raczej oczywistej, swoją drogą. Ale rozumiem, że byłeś pod ścianą, że chciałeś… że potrzebowałeś sukcesu dla utrzymania władzy, wiem, że wam było trudno. — Pocałowała go poniżej ust.  
      — Potrzebowałem komand, żeby bronić Vergen — zauważył, na wpół ostro, na wpół z lękiem.  
      Nie był jej godny, oczywiście, nie śmiałby być, nie jej rasy ani honoru, ani szlachetności, nie śmiałby nawet pomyśleć, że jest. Ale...  
      Tamten błąd kosztował życie dwa oddziały. I niemal kosztował ich państwo. Błąd wynikał z zaufania Dh'oine, więc był nie tyle oczywisty, ile już niesamowicie głupi, bo naprawdę, po tych wszystkich latach, tych wszystkich zdradach, tych prowokacjach pułkownik powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Powinien przemyśleć. Ale był spragniony zemsty, tak, potrzebował splendoru, tak, bo komanda, bo konflikt z Yaevinnem, tak, tak, Pasy i reszta ludzkich oddziałów ścigały go bez wytchnienia, tak, tak, tak, był pod ścianą – nie myślał jasno.  
      A powinien był. A skoro nie mógł, to należało oddać komendę Ciaranowi. Błąd, błąd, błąd, syczało w nim wszystko, zaraz potem: zdrada. W syku był lęk, który sprawiał, że nienawidził wspomnienia o tamtym jeszcze bardziej. Zwłaszcza, że teraz był znów na łasce Dh'oinne, że zgodzili się na sojusz z temerskim spiskiem, że Nilfgaard stał u bram, że Roche, bloede pest, mieszkał teraz parę komnat dalej.  
      Chociaż, doprawdy, Roche w tym wszystkim był najmniejszym problemem. Drań miał tyle decorum, by się trochę starać nie zawadzać.  
      — Wiem. Pomogliście nam, bardzo. Jesteśmy wdzięczni. I rozumiem, że to nie było łatwe, przełamać nieufność. Wiem, że… że w partyzantce było ciężko, niesamowicie ciężko.  
      Brzmiała, jakby chciała tym niezręcznym otwarciem zacząć dłuższą rozmowę. Na temat lasu, oczywiście, na temat lasu, tortur, głodu; na temat budzenia się nad ranem, reagowania wyrywaniem się na najmniejszy dotyk; na temat setek rytuałów, które wytworzyli w ciągu tych miesięcy, by uniknąć konfrontacji z faktem, że watażka nadal się zachowuje nie tak, jak najwyraźniej wszyscy, że może – że może jest w nim skaza nie do naprawienia.  
      Jeśli Saskia uważa, że tak właśnie jest, to niech po prostu powie, niech przejdzie do rzeczy, tak-nie, pozwala mu być albo wyrzuca, prosto do rzeczy, bez opłotków, bez kłamania, bez litości, bez polityki... Przecież zniosę, myślał, cokolwiek to będzie, zniosę, każdy los i każdy wyrok. Nawykłem.  
      Przejechała mu wierzchem dłoni po twarzy, drugą ręką gładziła po boku, po ramionach, żebrach, miednicy, spokojnym, stałym ruchem. Kojąco. Tego też – nie, nie „nie lubił", dotykała go, czule, w tym było szczęście – to tylko również naprężało mu mięśnie, kazało się zrywać, szukać ucieczki i obrony. W pierwszym odruchu.  
      Może i Yaevinn miał rację, gdy twierdził, że towarzyszka jest w partyzantce potrzebna, że to jedyne, co chroni przed utratą wszystkiego. Może to źle, że Iorweth nikogo nie miał, może powinien – Yeylia tak bardzo chciała, nawet teraz niekiedy czuł na sobie jej palące spojrzenie. Dh'oine jej najwyraźniej nie rozproszyło, nie starczało. Czy zresztą, zwierzątko, mogło? Nie liczył chyba, że może?  
      — Nie ma o czym mówić. Wytrzymaliśmy — skwitował, chwytając palce Saskii, całując wnętrze jej dłoni. — Tylko to się liczy. Udało się nam. — I zaraz potem: — Wszystko jest, jak chciałaś. Jesteś szczęśliwa? — Pytająca intonacja wkradła się w słowa wbrew jego woli.  
      Kobieta potaknęła.  
      — Ale będę też szczęśliwa — spróbowała po chwili milczenia, chwili, wystarczającej, by przywykł do dotyku — jeśli przestaniesz się martwić. Nie jestem, ja wiem, szklanym flakonikiem. Dam sobie radę. Możesz odpuścić.  
      — Nigdy nie śmiałem podważać — zaczął szybko, dławiąc się prawie — twoich zdolności, nigdy...  
      Pocałowała go, tym razem w usta, długo, czule. Uciszyła. Słowa całkowicie, niepokój tylko trochę.  
      — Nie o to chodzi — wymruczała. — Oczywiście, że cię potrzebuję. Jesteśmy w tym razem. — Jej rzęsy muskały mu skórę. — Chcę tylko, żebyś się nie martwił. Vergen to teraz nasz dom. Twój dom. Ty i komanda jesteście tutaj bezpieczni, Scoia'tael jest bezpieczne…  
      Zesztywniał. Sklął własny brak kontroli, spróbował silą rozluźnić mięśnie, zamaskować nagłą czułością, długim, głębokim pocałunkiem, ale było już za późno, już zauważyła. Czuł, całując ją, że dziewczyna tłumi westchnienie.  
      Usiadła, ledwie skończył. Nie odsunęła się wszakże.  
      — Mój błąd. No już, powiedz to — na wpół poprosiła, na wpół zażądała.  
      Z pewnością były jeszcze jakieś dostępne ucieczki.  
      — Zależy mi na tobie, bardzo — zapewnił solennie, też siadając, podkulając nieco nogi.  
      — Wiem. Naprawdę wiem — szepnęła, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. — Nie o to wszakże chodzi.  
      Oczywiście.  
      — To cię zrani. A ja wcale tak nie myślę…  
      — Ale to normalna, zrozumiała reakcja. Logiczna konkluzja. Logiczne, normalne reakcje mnie nie ranią. Twój brak zaufania mnie ewentualnie rani. To, że myślisz, że miałabym… zrobić coś tobie albo komandom, to mnie rani. Że mi nie ufasz nawet na tyle, by powiedzieć „mieliśmy być bezpieczni w Nilfgaardzie", nie ufasz na tyle, by się nie bać, by urządzić awanturę — rodzaj gorączkowego namawiania zadźwięczał w jej głosie, chociaż siedziała nadal zupełnie spokojnie. — Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem taką histeryczką? Politycy w rzeczpospolitych muszą mieć grubszą skórę. Ja... ja się przecież staram — niemal miauknęła, wtulając się mu w szyję. — Zależy mi, rozumiesz? Zależy mi, żebyś zaufał. Żebyś był szczęśliwy. To zwyczajna rzecz, że chcemy szczęścia bliskich.  
      To bolało, naprawdę bolało. Bo Saskia miała rację. Bo przecież rozumiał. I nawet wiedział, że powinien spełnić jej potrzeby, normalne potrzeby, bo to on wszystko psuł, on się nie mógł nauczyć, przekonać, zachowywać normalnie. Zupełnie bez sensu, syczał wewnętrzny głos, zupełnie bez sensu, skoro mieli kraj, skoro wreszcie wszystko było dobrze, skoro wreszcie mógł – miał prawo – powinien, musiał być szczęśliwy.  
      — Ufam ci — zapewnił prawie desperacko; to była prawda, ufał szaleńczo, straceńczo, w innym przypadku nigdy nie byłoby go w Vergen, nie znosiłby ludzkiej pogardy czy ledwo zawoalowanych gróźb.  
      Ale kobieta musiała, jak na złość, akurat sięgnąć do jego rąk, ułożonych z tyłu, wziąć je w swoje. Drgnął, jakby chciał się wyrywać, potem przerwał ruch, zastygł.  
      Uśmiechnęła się, wyczuł poruszenie jej warg na styku szyi i obojczyków, gdzieś wśród wytatuowanych liści.  
      — Wiem. Wiem, że mi ufasz najbardziej, jak możesz w tej chwili. To dla mnie dużo znaczy. Cieszy mnie. — Wzmocniła uścisk, minimalnie, krzepiąco; tylko Iorweth ścierpł i wiedział, że to głupie, ale… — Rozumiesz? Jestem zadowolona. Szczęśliwa.  
      Potaknął, skupiony na równych oddechach, na myśleniu o cieple Saskii tuż obok, o tym, jak bardzo miękkie ma dłonie, jak cudownie łaskoczą jej rzęsy, jakie to śmieszne, kiedy masz wrażenie, że tył języka ci nagle zasycha, przywiera do gardła, tak bardzo pożądanie mruczy ci nisko w krtani i nie możesz, nie możesz wydobyć dźwięku – a czuł to zawsze, jak czuł teraz, gdy jej długie, gęste włosy opadały kaskadami na jego kark, falując przy każdym ruchu jej głowy, każdym lekkim pocałunku.  
      Próbował zogniskować uwagę na tym wszystkim, nadal jednak uciekała. Albo przeciwnie, nie chciała uciec od faktu, że ktoś – Saskia – go krępuje – trzyma za ręce i to lekko, mógłby się uwolnić – nie chciała uciec od niepokoju, napięcia, nie pozwalała rozprężyć mięśni.  
      Dziewczyna oderwała usta od jego karku, puściła nadgarstki, ułożyła za to głowę na jego kolanach. Zanurzył dłonie w jej włosach, zaczął głaskać, prawie odruchowo, ale potem przytomniej, starannie, masując i przerzucając loki między palcami. Uśmiechnęła się, przymrużyła oczy – przez jej ludzką powłokę przez chwilę prześwitywało ogniem.  
      Coś w elfie umilkło, odpuściło.  
      — Przepraszam — szepnął; nie, żeby wiedział do końca za co, chyba za popsucie nastroju.  
      — Jest dobrze. Nie musisz przepraszać — mruknęła dziewczyna. — Jest mi tak dobrze, tak bardzo dobrze… W ogóle wszystko jest raczej dobrze, wiesz? Nie idealnie, ale w porządku — dodała, sięgając ręką do jego czoła, skroni, kreśląc lekkimi gestami chaotyczne wzory na jego twarzy. — A jakby było inaczej, to ty obronisz mnie, a ja ciebie. Mogę cię ochronić, jeśli będzie trzeba. Wierzysz mi?  
      Przecież wierzył. Wiedział. Tylko nie umiał przepuścić tego dalej, do mięśni, do kości, do nawyków. Nie umiał i nie chciał, nie do końca. Dla Saskii zrobiłby wszystko i tak miało być, to było dobre; Saskia nie powinna musieć robić wszystkiego dla niego. Sam powinien dawać sobie radę.  
      — Wierzysz mi? Że jest dobrze? Chociaż przez chwilę?  
      Potaknął. Kobieta rozmarzonym, delikatnym ruchem wodziła teraz po tatuowanych liściach. Śledził ją wzrokiem.  
      Bardziej, wiedział, czujnym niż czułym. Za chwilę zresztą, prawie bezmyślnie, chwycił jej palce, ucałował. Zabrał.  
        
        
      Którejś kolejnej nocy królowa spytała, czy na pewno nie dałoby się amnestionować ojca Kristofa.  
      — Zrobiłam coś złego, że mnie zdradził? Mówiłam za dużo?  
      — Nie — zapewnił watażka, szybko. — On... on raczej popełnił błąd, niż celowo skrzywdził dynastię. To polityka nas zmusza do tak surowych kar. On był ci bardzo oddany i cię lubił, nic złego nie zrobiłaś.  
      Kapłan też nie. Tylko był najmniej ważnym członkiem delegacji, a Roche wreszcie przesadził.  
      Dziewczynka westchnęła ponownie, ciężej, podkuliła nogi, przyłożyła czoło do kolan. Iorweth zaczął się zastanawiać, cokolwiek nerwowo, czy jeśli pozwoli małej na zbudowanie zamku z mebli i kołder, to ona zmieni temat.  
      Zmieniła sama z siebie, tak po prostu, podniósłszy twarzyczkę, już rozjaśnioną jej popisowym, dzielnym uśmiechem. Uśmiech był oczywistą manipulacją. Manipulacje młodych wszelkich ras wspiera wszakże biologia, a to już potężny przeciwnik.  
      — Ojciec Krisof mnie pocieszał — oznajmiła królowa — ale ty mnie teraz pocieszasz. Tak też jest dobrze. Nie przeszkadza mi. Nie martw się. Polityka jest najważniejsza.  
      — Jak ja cię niby pocieszam, sofliari? — spytał, prawie niedrwiąco; prawie.  
      Przecież nigdy nie kłamał dzieciom, nigdy nie pocieszał złudnymi nadziejami, jakim cudem królowa znajdowała w jego obecności coś miłego? Znajdowała coś, z pewnością, skoro przy nim siedziała, ale jakim cudem pocieszenie?  
      — Właściwie to nie wiem — przyznała Anais. — Ale jest mi mniej smutno, kiedy przychodzisz, więc to się chyba liczy. Tobie też jest mniej smutno ze mną?  
      Potaknął, bo mniej się bał, kiedy miał zajęcie. I widział, że mała się rozjaśnia na samą myśl, że jest potrzebna.  
        
        
W przeddzień egzekucji, wieczorem, Ciaran pojawił się w pokoju agenta, obrzucił wzgardliwym spojrzeniem dowody pijaństwa – puste karafki, wzrok błędny, szmatę, która posłużyła do starcia alkoholu, niedbale rzuconą na krzesło – i zauważył neutralnym tonem:  
      — A spróbowałeś po prostu poprosić?  
      Roche podniósł nań zaskoczony wzrok. Widział jeszcze pojedynczo, słyszał całkiem wyraźnie, za nic nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu słowa elfa zdają się nie mieć sensu.  
      — Że co? — mruknął.  
      — Iorwetha. Poprosić. W sprawie tego waszego kapłana. Spróbowałeś? Uczyniłeś ten niebywały i rzadko spotykany gest zwany powiedzeniem „proszę"? Ten tajemny obrządek, święty rytuał, którego dokonujemy w każdej karczmie, na każdym straganie, przepuszczając damę w drzwiach... Poinformowałeś Iorwetha, że byłoby ci miło, byłbyś kontent, gdyby tamtego ojca jednak puszczono z amnestią? Bo w końcu delegacja Temerii, bo w końcu człowiek jest niewinny? Spróbowałeś poprosić wcześniej, przed przesłuchaniem?  
      — Rozkaz...  
      — Nie udawaj, żeś uwierzył w jakiś rozkaz. Rada, owszem, podpisała. Przyklepała. Dowiedziałaby się następnego dnia, że jednak niewinnego człowieka tracić nie musi – też by zadowolona była. A przynajmniej nie niezadowolona. Oczywiście, o ile Iorweth by się do twojej prośby przychylił. Ale spróbować zawsze można. Z widokami na powodzenie nawet.  
      Tylko jeśliby jednak watażka odmówił, to Roche zostałby, może delikatnie, lecz jednak upokorzony. Prosił, odmówiono mu. Zamknięto drzwi przed nosem, łapę psu przytrzaśnięto – cała sugestia Ciarana mogła być podstępem. Pewnie była.  
      Rachunek nadal wyglądał: życie człowieka, a duma Vernona. Agent nigdy nie należał do osób szczególnie wysoko ceniących ludzkie życie, a ojciec Kristof, dobrze, był sympatyczny, był niewinny, był wiernym poddanym Foltesta... i nadal nie zaliczał się do grona bliższych znajomych, wobec których mamy pewne zobowiązania emocjonalne. Dla chłopaków – myślenie o Ves nadal bolało – czy nawet Talara to by się Roche nie zawahał. Był w końcu istotą gołębiego serca.  
      — Zrobisz, jak chcesz — podsumował chwilę ciszy elf. — Wiem, że Dh'oinne niespecjalnie cenią życie swoich pobratymców. Łatwo sobie w końcu nowych robicie, a nie macie dość zaawansowanej kultury, by po prostu doceniać egzystencję za nią samą, bez oceniania w kategorii ekonomicznych...  
      — Że niby Wiewiórki cenią egzystencję za nią samą? Bez myślenia w kategoriach rasizmu? Taktyki? Strategii? Lub choćby estetyki, te wiewiórcze ogony na drzewach przecież nie rosną...  
      Ciaran się, o dziwo, uśmiechnął.  
      — Punkt dla ciebie. Że mi wypomnisz gryzonie, to się nie spodziewałem.  
        
        
Jestem człowiekiem więcej niż gołębiego serca. Jestem chędożonym aniołem. Powinni mnie świętym tego całego Wiecznego Ognia ogłosić, myślał Roche. Próbując umknąć od faktu, że jednak idzie poprosić pułkownika o łaskę dla ojca Kristofa. Że stoi już przed drzwiami i jak nie on, boi się wpaść do środka. Mimo alkoholu. Głównie dlatego, że miał prosić, nie krzyczeć, nie żądać, nie szantażować – i zdecydowanie nie bić. Świat bywa okrutny.  
      — Iorweth — zaczął, wszedłszy wreszcie do pokoju — nie przeszkadzam ci? Nie bardzo?  
      Pewnie przeszkadzał, tak prawdę mówiąc, bo tamten półleżał na rekamierce, czytając, w stroju już wieczornym, niedbałym.  
      — Od kiedy cię to obchodzi?  
      Pięknie. Doskonale się zaczyna.  
      — Czemu miałoby nie? Pracujemy razem. Tak jakby. W sojuszu jesteśmy...  
      — Od miesięcy. Nawet, jak na Dh'oine, coś długo ci zajęło przyswojenie informacji. — Watażka nie uniósł głowy znad książki.  
      Logicznie, bo stanąłem odruchowo z prawej. Szlag by to, sklął w duchu Vernon.  
      — W sprawie ojca Kristofa — zaczął, przechodząc na lewo — jesteś pewien... To znaczy, on popełnił straszną zbrodnię, jasne, ale Jej Wysokość jest przywiązana, tylu już ludzi straciła, może lepiej jej oszczędzić kolejnego szoku... Wygnanie, oczywiście, narobi nam problemów z ewentualnym wywiadem, ale może więzienie będzie wystarczające, Rzeczpospolita może przecież okazać łaskę, kraj o tak szczytnych ideałach...  
      — Roche — mruknął pułkownik; pies, podsypiający na swoim posłaniu, uniósł lekko głowę — my już mamy w planach jedną dość spektakularną łaskę. Dla ciebie. Mahakam wystąpił z oskarżeniem, sędziowie są niezawiśli, a ty mordowałeś kobiety i dzieci. Z pełną wiedzą, że na danych obszarach są tylko cywile, rozpoznanie mieliście dobre. Zeznania świadków potwierdzą. Wyrok będzie. Szybki. Nawet sprawiedliwy. Ale amnestie są całkowicie w gestii Saskii.  
      — Mhm. Tylko jakoś zgrajcie terminarz procesów z moimi pobytami w Vergen, nie chcę, żeby mi przeszkadzały w służbie dynastii...  
      — Sądy są niezawisłe — powtórzył elf. — Także w kwestii terminów. Ale nie sądzę, żeby twoja sprawa zajęła im lata. Wina jest bezsporna.  
      — Jak twoje zbrodnie?  
      Cholera, nie mógłbyś raz wstrzymać języka, sklął samego siebie major.  
      — Właśnie tak. I torturowałbyś mnie za nie, z wyroku sądu albo własnego, o, panie na jurysdykcji, gdybyś mnie złapał. Swoją drogą, jak na stworzenie, które przyszło tu po prośbie, coś mało uprzejmy jesteś — zauważył Iorweth; nie sprawiał wrażenia urażonego.  
      — Podobno cię bardziej bawi, kiedy próbuję gryźć.  
      Teraz watażka podniósł głowę. I zaklaskał. Oczywiście.  
      — Zapamiętałeś — mruknął, łagodząc głos. — Jestem zaszczycony. I zdumiony, że Dh'oine jest w stanie w ogóle cokolwiek zapamiętać, wy macie zdolności jętki...  
      — Mhm. To jak będzie?  
      — Z czym?  
      Chędożony, uparty, arogancki, rasistowski... I tak, wyliczając przymiotniki, mieszając wulgaryzmy, wymyślając wielopiętrowe, skomplikowane przekleństwa, Roche milczał. Dobrą minutę. Z hakiem. Pułkownik uprzejmie wrócił do czytania. Przewrócił stronę. Drugą. W końcu westchnął:  
      — Jeżeli uważasz swoją dumę – potencjalny ubytek w swoje dumie – za ważniejszą niż życie waszego szamana, hochsztaplera czy tam inszego sztukmistrza, przypadkiem przywiązanego do córki Foltesta...  
      — Szamana? — prychnął Vernon, samemu czując, że zagłusza wyrzuty sumienia. — Kapłana Wiecznego Ognia, okazałbyś trochę szacunku religii...  
      — To żadna religia, to rasistowski zabobon Dh'oinne, wykorzystywany jako uzasadnienie opresji i przemocy wobec starszych ras. Wracając do tematu: to nie był wyrzut, to było zrozumienie. Też cenię twój honor wyżej niż życie tego klechy. Znacznie, znacznie wyżej, Vernonie Roche.  
      — Czyli że...?  
      Chędożone elfie gierki. Nie mógłby po prostu powiedzieć, czy jest gotów na drobne ustępstwo, czy próby proszenia są skazane na niepowodzenie?  
      — Aż tak chyba się nie boisz odrobiny ryzyka? Paru słów? Pierwszy majorze bez herbu w historii temerskiej armii?  
      Vernon już nawet nie klął, po prostu próbował znaleźć albo właściwą ripostę, albo dość woli, by wreszcie przejść do rzeczy. Iorweth tymczasem, dawszy mu kolejne pół minuty, zmienił temat na mile konserwacyjny. Jak na siebie mile konwersacyjny:  
      — Swoją drogą, rozbiory czynią cuda dla awansów ponad stan, prawda? Stereotypy w puch rozbijają. Lepiej niż królewska łaska nawet.  
      Foltest też by mi w końcu dał majora, warknął w duszy agent, a gdybym cię złapał, dałby mi tego samego dnia, razem z tygodniem wolnego i prawem do uczczenia. W dowolny sposób. Wyzimskie getto by pewnie na zaś wyemigrowało. Foltest dałby mi też majora za udaną akcję w zamku La Valette'ów, bo odzyskaliśmy dzieci... Gdyby akcja nie okazała się klęską, gdyby przeżył, gdyby...  
      Przygryzł język, mocno, żeby się wyrwać z ciągu wspomnień. I brawo, i wygrałeś, skurwysynie, westchnął w duchu, będziesz miał swoją sztuczkę, piesek ci ślicznie służyć będzie. Ciekawe, czy z chartem też ci się tak ładnie udaje, to podobno raczej leniwa rasa, trudna w tresurze.  
      — Byłbyś... Mógłbyś być tak miły... uprzejmy... Spróbowałbyś porozmawiać z Radą o sprawie ojca Kristofa? O ewentualnym złagodzeniu wyroku? On przecież jest nie... nie jest winny, raczej zwiedziony. Więcej w tym błędu niż zbrodni. Mógłbyś poruszyć sprawę na zebraniu? W ramach przysługi dla mnie?  
      — Roche — w głosie watażki zadźwięczało rozbawione pobłażanie; Deith tym razem ani drgnął, spał już — ty mówisz o przysługach? W obecnej sytuacji politycznej?  
      Fakt, wybieg był nędzny.  
      — W ramach prośby. Proszę, mógłbyś – Temeria potrzebuje wiernych ludzi, ojciec był najbliższym kapłanem dla Anais, a ja – a obaj wiemy, że to przeze mnie. Źle zrobiłem, powinienem był potraktować tamtą małą lepiej. Wykazać chędoż... empatię albo coś w tym stylu. Na przyszłość się będę pilnować. Proszę.  
      Zapadła cisza.  
      — I? — podrzucił po chwili pułkownik.  
      Jakie jeszcze chędożone „i"?  
      — I wszystko, co zrobiłem z rozkazu Foltesta, zrobiłem dla dobra królestwa, w imię interesu Temerii. Jest to źródłem mojej dumy.  
      I nie będę cię za to przepraszał, nigdy. Ciebie ani nikogo. Nie za to.  
      — Twój honor. — Elf zamknął książkę, zakładając stronę dłonią. — Jednak twój honor. Duma fachowca czy patriotyzm?  
      — Jakie to ma znaczenie? — prychnął agent.  
      Prawie obruszony, bo sądził, że są poniekąd umówieni.  
      — Żadnego. Ciekawość. Powiedziałem przecież, że ja także cenię twoją dumę znacznie wyżej niż życia jętek. Porozmawiam z Radą. Ojcu nic więcej się nie stanie, znajdź mu jakieś miejsce, gdzie nie narobi szkód Rzeczpospolitej. Duma fachowca czy patriotyzm, więc?  
      — Muszę odpowiadać?  
      Iorweth się chyba szczerze zastanowił.  
      — Nie. Vernon — zaczął prawie miękko, kiedy mężczyzna się już odwrócił z „dobranoc" na ustach — Ciaran i Saskia mi uświadomili, że zareagowałem... nieadekwatnie do sytuacji. Za to cię przepraszam.  
      — Mnie? Jak już, to ojca Kristofa.  
      — Dh'oinne znaczą dla mnie tyle, co karaluchy. Nawróciłeś się? Przyłączyłeś do druidów? Będziesz teraz zamiatał przed sobą chodniki, żeby przypadkiem nie nadepnąć żyjątek? Ja nie.  
      Elfia logika. Elfi chędożony brak logiki. Chociaż nie, tak naprawdę major rozumiał, lata chwalebnej służby dla Temerii obligowały go, by umiał co najmniej pozorować zrozumienie.  
      — Mój honor jest coś wart... Nie życie, tak? Czy nadal podpadam pod zagrożony gatunek? Chociaż zabrali mi odznakę?  
      — Tytuły Dh'oinne...  
      — ...nic dla ciebie nie znaczą. Taa. Wiem. Co dla ciebie znaczy? Poza ideą i sprawą?  
      Watażka otworzył książkę ponownie, obrzucił Roche nieuważnym spojrzeniem. Zadałem głupie pytanie, zgadł Vernon.  
      — Moja wola — potem zaraz pułkownik, jakby zdawszy sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa w tych słowach, dorzucił: — Którą wybrałem sprawę.  
        
        
Ojciec Kristof okazał się jednak człowiekiem o pewnym podstawowym instynkcie samozachowawczym. Usłyszawszy wieść o amnestii i czasie koniecznego odosobnienia u Lydii – to było jedyne miejsce, co do którego Roche był pewien, że przyjmie każdego aferzystę – nie awanturował się, nie przysięgał zemsty, nie groził wydaniem tajemnic dworu Redańczykom. Od razu podkulił ogon, obiecał grzeczne zachowanie oraz wieczyste dochowanie sekretów. Lydia kilka dni później odpisała, że chętnie kolejnego bajzlu Vernona dopilnuje.


	29. Chapter 29

Ku słowom moim nakłoń ucha, luba,  
ku mojej dłoni swoje nakłoń ręce.  
Masz czułe palce, znasz tkliwe uczucie,  
ciebie miłować – szczęścia mego ruda.  
      

Anonimowy liścik miłosny, zachowana w poradniku uwodzenia dla żaków

  

      
        
      — Henselt wygania elfy — mruknęła z zamyśleniem Adda.  
      — Żadna nowina, od paru tygodni to robi. I jasnym było, że zrobi. Niech sobie w Góry Sine idą, to jest główna myśl jego rasowej polityki — prychnął drwiąco Radowid, przyciągając ją do siebie. — Może ja też tak zrobić powinienem, skoro chędożone elfy włażą mi nawet do sypialni.  
      Parsknęła śmiechem. Głębokim, ciemnym, gardłowym, nieco ochrypłym. Radowid uwielbiał jej śmiech. Najchętniej kazałby nadwornym bardom stworzyć listę z tysiąca komplementów pod adresem tego śmiechu, możliwie najwytworniejszy komplementów. Pod adresem jej śmiechu i każdej innej zalety. Gęstych włosów, bladej cery, sposobu, w jaki kąciki jej ust unosiły się w uśmiechu, sposobu, w jaki odsłaniała czasem zęby, błysk bieli, króciutki, w jakiś sposób niepokojący, dziki. Jak przygryzała wargę w ferworze przyjemności. Jak...  
      — Elfy to świetni łucznicy — głos żony zaburzył mu myśli. — I dobrzy wojownicy. Klasy drogich najemników.  
      — Mhm. — Przygarnął ją do siebie mocniej, wtulił twarz w jej kark. — A mówimy o nich w naszym łożu, bo?  
      — Dobrzy najemnicy w czas wojny się przydają.  
      Zmarszczył brwi, uniósł głowę. Może to przyjemność przebywania obok Addy utrudniała mu myślenie, może to senność, może to buduarowa atmosfera sypialni, ciężkiej od wszelkich możliwych odcieni czerwieni i złota, był gotów przyjąć tak poniżające wersje – ale nadal nie rozumiał.  
      — Elfy to nie najemnicy, tylko terroryści...  
      — Najemnicy idei — poprawiła kobieta, lekkim pocałunkiem przerywając mu w pół słowa. — Pójdą za każdym, kto im da nadzieję, kto im odpowiednio ładną obietnicę złoży. A słowa, mój panie, nic nie kosztują.  
      Uwaga na tyle trafna, że król w sekundy, z żalem, bo z żalem, ale otrzeźwiał.  
      — Mają elfią królową i elfie królestwo. I tolerancyjną republikę z wojskowymi Wiewiórek. Czemu mieliby przyjść do nas?  
      — Wygnano ich z Kaedwen. Potrzebują wsparcia. Możemy im zapewnić jakiś program pomocy, może przysiąc przyszłe przywileje – możemy zagrać na resentymencie wobec Henselta. To wielce zdradliwy sojusznik, ubiec jego ruch to nie dyshonor, a ostrożność. Dol Blathanna i Dolina Pontaru to nie są duże państwa, nie dadzą rady przyjąć wszystkich nieludzi. Zresztą, nie każdy chce emigrować z kraju, w którym mieszkał stulecie. Albo dwa.  
      — Elfy zwykle wspierały Nilfgaard — głośno rozmyślał król — ale ten je zdradził. Sądzę, że mają o to pewne pretensje. Pretensje, których można użyć.  
      — Los Gór Sinych także przecież naszą troskę budzi — mruknęła solennie Adda. — Co szkodzi obiecać, że poprzemy ich ewentualne roszczenia do rozszerzenia granic suwerenności? Dyplomatycznie to nawet raz czy dwa można sprawę poruszyć...  
      — Henselta szlag trafi — prychnął mężczyzna. — A wojna tuż za progiem.  
      — Henselt spiskuje z Filippą — w głosie jego żony pojawił się, po raz pierwszy w czasie rozmowy, gniew, prawdziwy gniew. — Wojna tuż za progiem to właśnie nasza szansa. Kaedwen nie odważy się jeszcze bardziej osłabiać Północy. Jeśli zaatakują nas, Nilfgaard grzecznie poczeka, a potem ich pożre.  
      — Henselt układał się z Emhyrem. Teraz, oczywiście, się zarzeka, że wszelkie kontakty zerwał, ale…  
      — Jeśli się ułożyli, to zaatakuje bez względu na nasze działania. Jeśli nie, to bez względu na nasze działania nie zaatakuje. Czemu sobie nie poprawić pozycji negocjacyjnej po wojnie? Czy ją wygramy, czy przegramy, pozostaniesz, panie, królem. Kwestia idzie o suwerenność, hołdy i trybuty. Cesarstwo nie zwykło wymieniać władców, jeśli nie knują za bardzo.  
      — Nie mamy dowodów na obecność Filippy w Kaedwen. Ani nawet przesłanek... — Król się ciągle wahał.  
      — A gdzie indziej? Filippę gdzieś wcięło, a Henseltowi Detmolda ubili, bardzo dobrze zresztą, nie znosiłam go, obleśny, chutliwy pederasta...  
      — Filippa jest zdrajczynią, ale i zdolną polityk. Nie należy jej nie doceniać – a sądzę, że niedocenianiem byłoby założenie, że pobiegła akurat do Henselta. Który jej akurat nie cierpi.  
      — Polityka nie takie różnice pokonuje — fuknęła kobieta. — Vide nasze kłopoty przygraniczne. Do kogo się rzucili temerscy spiskowcy? Do nieludzi. Jak to mawia gmin, wybacz mi język, panie, skurwysyn skurwysynowi...  
      — ...chuja nie urżnie. Tak, wiem. Niemniej nadal nie mamy dowodów na jakiekolwiek wpływy Filippy na dworze Kaedwen. Z krokami mniej bądź bardziej dyplomatycznymi będziemy musieli poczekać. Przynajmniej do jutra rana. — Pocałował Addę w szyję, długo, spokojnie, kojąco. — A to z nieludźmi to dobry pomysł, sprawdzimy zamiary Kaedwen, te korzyści po wojnie też swoje znaczą. I Vergen straciłoby powód, by spiskowców popierać – a tobie, pani, przecież na tej twojej małej zależy najbardziej, prawda?  
      Wydęła usta.  
      — I tak musimy z tą ich partyzantką porozmawiać.  
      — Owszem.  
      — Żakeria ich uratowała. Silniejsi są, niż byli, a jeszcze mogą twierdzić, że ratują Północ, tę Północ, która ich zdradziła. Najwierniejsi synowie. Czytałeś, mój panie, pisma La Fayatte'a…  
      — Nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć. Plan był dobry. I zadziałał. Od warstw wyższych są odcięci — przypomniał król, przejęty na widok niepokoju żony – jego genialnej żony! biedactwo, lata docinek musiały jej zrujnować poczucie własnej wartości; on już zadba, by je odbudowano. — Muszą je, rękami chłopstwa, mordować.  
      — Skoro ich zdradziły, to niewiele są dla nich warte. — Adda objęła go ramionami. — Ale nie mówmy już o tym, mój panie. Ustaliliśmy, co trzeba przemyśleć… Jutro. Na spokojnie. Wypoczętym będąc.  
      A potem go pocałowała, gwałtownie, zębami przyciskając wargi, prawie gryząc, i Radowidowi wszystkie myśli uleciały na chwilę z głowy.  
        
        
      — Nie zrobisz nam tego — warknął Roche.  
      Tonem, który wskazywał, że owszem, wie, iż Iorweth zrobi. A raczej…  
      — Ja? Władza należy do narodu, naród powierza ją Radzie, ja nie mam władzy. Jestem tylko najpokorniejszym sługą Rzeczypospolitej.  
      — Wasza Rzeczpospolita szykuje zdradę.  
      — Wiesz, co mawiają o łasce ludu. Poza tym, uważałbym na słowa, poza nami nie ma nikogo, kto by was zdradzić jeszcze mógł, wszyscy inni już dawno po fakcie.  
      — Dla Anais to wielce niedobre będzie, nerwów jej przysporzy, ona dopiero co do siebie doszła...  
      — Sądzicie, iż może zdanie na temat metod waszego spisku zmienić? Że listy od siostry ją przekonają? Że miłość nagła do Addy serce zaleje? Cóż, jeśli jest, jak mówicie, Redania chciała krzywdy Anais, a wy chcecie jeno dobra Temerii i dynastii, to się obawiać nie musicie…  
      — Prawda się nigdy sama nie obroni — prychnął agent. — Zwłaszcza, gdy mówimy o zwiedzeniu dziecka.  
      — Przesadzasz, Dh'oine — w głosie watażki zawdzięczał rodzaj namysłu.  
      — Adda to...  
      — …była strzyga. A ja jestem elfem. Odmieńcy.  
      — Miałem na myśli „suka".  
      Rodzaj zaskoczenia na twarzy pułkownika był w sumie wart tego drobniutkiego kłamstwa.  
      — Nadal. Nie widzę, jaka to niby wielka krzywda ma się stać Temerii i Jej Wysokości od tego, że będziemy pośredniczyli w jej kontaktach z siostrą. Że listy będziemy jej przynosili.  
      — Pozwolicie Addzie przybyć do Vergen!  
      — Najwcześniej za rok. Wojna tuż. Królowa Redanii raczej się przez linię frontu przekradać nie będzie.  
      — Dacie jej furtkę.  
      — Redania wsparła ostatnio sprawę starszych ras, wyganianych z Kaedwen. Jak najbardziej oficjalnie, na forum dyplomatycznym. Wyraziła zaniepokojenie jakimiś niewyjaśnionymi mordami, porwaniami, stanem w burdelach. Ujmując rzecz krótko i żołniersko, i nawet we wspólnym: w dupie mamy los waszych kłamstw i manipulacji dzieckiem, nieważna, twoich, Natalisa, czy Addy, póki możemy uzyskać tak silne wsparcie dla sprawy. Rzeczpospolita powstała między innymi dla naszych braci z Kaedwen, wygnania w środku zimy kosztowały już zbyt wiele żyć…  
      — Dyplomacja! — warknął major. — Zapomnieliście już, kto broni Mahakamu? Tam, u licha, stoją żołnierze, gotowi przelewać krew. A słowa nic nie kosztują.  
      Iorweth się uśmiechnął. Lisio, chytrze. Ale wzrok mu na chwilę złagodniał, jakby gdzie indziej był utkwiony, co innego widział. Na chwilę, jako się rzekło, zdania były już twarde i logiczne, i zdecydowanie odnoszące się do chwili obecnej.  
      — Nas pośredniczenie między królami także niedrogo wyniesie. I to nie jest tak, że wy macie jakikolwiek wybór.  
        
        
      — Irytowanie Henselta w obecnej sytuacji to szaleństwo! — Firjelowi policzki aż poczerwieniały. — To zdrada! Ta temerska dziwka oszalała!  
      — Czemu się jej dziwicie — nadpłynęło kobiecym głosem zza kotary w kolorze ciemnego burgunda — wszyscy przecież wiemy o jej… przypadłości. Czy się można dziwić, że strzyga, przepraszam, uleczona strzyga, popiera podobnych sobie?  
      — No — burknął Wincenty Polek, szlachcic bez ziemi, wykształcenia czy tytułów, ale polityczny dryg oraz posłuch wśród gołoty i szlachty zagrodowej mający niesamowity — dla wielu z nas to czarodziej niewiele od strzygi lepszy. A czarodziejka to w ogóle paskudniejsza nawet potwora…  
      — Mniemam, że się do owych nie zaliczacie — zaczął ostrożnie Leszek Masłowicz, gospodarz spotkania.  
      — Zalicza się — głos zza kotary teraz pobrzmiewał rozbawieniem. — Zalicza się, a jakże. Ale protekcję wielkich panów kocha bardziej, niż nas nienawidzi — dodał zjadliwie. — Powiedzcie, coście niby tak wielkiego zrobili dla narodu, przez jakie to epokowe burze przeprowadziliście Redanię, że pouczacie mnie?  
      — Walczyłem pod Brenną, walczyłem w potyczkach granicznych, nigdy od obowiązków wobec ojczyzny nie uciekałem! Nie, jak piękne czarodziejki, poukrywane za murami wież! — Wincenty zerwał się na nogi.  
      — Filippa też była pod Brenną — przypomniał cicho Radomir Firlej. — Wstrzymajcie się trochę.  
      — I niejeden z tych, co tam stał, potem w niejasnych okolicznościach skończył — wytknął Polek, opadając jednak ponownie na przykryte grubymi skórami krzesło.  
      — Ja skończyłam w okolicznościach bardzo jasnych — oznajmiła lodowato Einhart. — Wiernie służąc Redanii. Za co spotkały mnie oszczerstwa i tortury, przygotowane przez Nilfgaard i opętaną władzą królową.  
      — No, na opętaniu władzą to ty się znasz niewątpliwie — zadrwił Leszek.  
      Panowie zaszemrali aprobująco.  
      — Chcemy rozliczać mnie czy ratować królestwo? — spytała Filippa.  
      Chcieli ratować królestwo.  
        
        
Przeszli spokojnie przez Likselę, cała gromadą. Rzeczywiście, w Litce tylko rzucono okiem na ich dokumenty, podbite w Blafenid, i kazano iść precz. To znaczy, dalej, ale intencja była jasna; okolica przeżywała rzeź w forcie Leyda, jakby to wczoraj było.  
      Ale za Likselą mogli, wieczorem, urządzić sobie przyjęcie. Kolejne tańce, piszczałki, Brend wygłupiał się z Veską, Yeywidd i Civean uprzejmie obtańczyli wszystkie panie, nawet matkę Brenda, Tulię. Księżyc był w nowiu, więc ognisko, rozświetlające głęboką czerń nocy, tylko wyglądało na bardziej niesamowite, bardziej przyciągało. Ves była szczęśliwa, znowu. Jak w rodzinnej wiosce, jak w Pasach, takim miłym szczęściem przynależenia.  
      I to ją zatrzymało w pół ruchu, w pół obrotu. Szczęście przynależenia (Roche z chłopakami się śmiali, ona się śmiała, wisielcy jeszcze kołysali w tle, nieludzka dziewczyna chlipała w kącie, wszystkie okna wyzimskiego getta były zamknięte na głucho albo czarne, puste, mieszkańcy się bali choćby w nich mignąć, „Jurysdykcja!", głośnym, wesołym tonem rzucił Roche, „najdłuższe słowo, jakie umiem powiedzieć po pijaku!"). Czemu, do cholery, tamto też było takie szczęśliwe, radosne, jak bal, jak tańce właśnie, czemu, skoro Brend powiedział – słusznie przecież – skoro... Nawet Scoia'tael i elfia buntowniczka żałowali przelanej krwi, do diabła!  
      — Osłabłam — wymamrotała w ramię Yeywiddowi, który natychmiast ją posadził, poszedł po zioła, opatulił, się zatroszczył.  
      Miała do niego pretensje wcześniej. I o co? O takie głupoty, złe słowo, trochę wzgardliwej dumy, jakby coś innego niż duma zostawało tym, których można wieszać za ich jedno słowo, jedno spojrzenie albo i za jedną wódkę, jedno wspomnienie za dużo u człowieka, którego jurysdykcji podlegali. Z woli króla.  
      — Coś nie tak? — rzuciła Sh'aenid, wyrastając jak spod ziemi.  
      Wszystko było nie tak, wszystko było nie tak, jak powinno. Ves w przypływie jakiejś melancholijnej siły, trochę strachu, trochę jeszcze ekscytacji tańcem, odważyła się odpowiedzieć, nieco tylko przekłamując:  
      — Grobowce na mnie zrobiły wrażenie. Grobowce i to, co ty powiedziałaś...  
      Zielarka chyba się nieco przestraszyła, a przynajmniej zaczęła zapewniać, że nie chciała niepokoić, przeprasza, że opowieści o mordach dla kobiety przy nadziei to faktycznie za dużo, ale niech się Veska nie boi, to było dwieście lat temu, od prawie dwóch stuleci już tylko pomaga wszystkim istotom, przyjmuje na świat dzieci, ratuje matki – i nigdy żadnej nie skrzywdziła, tamto to powiedziała w emocjach jeszcze i po fisstechu, bardzo niegodnie, bardzo niemądrze, przeprasza.  
      — Nas, mnie, naprawdę nie trzeba się bać — westchnęła, przytulając dziewczynę do siebie, jak małą dziewczynkę, przeczesując jej włosy; reszta tańczyła, nie zwracając na nich większej uwagi, uspokojona jednym czy dwoma słowami lekarki. — Nic ci nie zrobię. Obiecuję.  
      Bezpiecznie, szczęśliwie. W Ves narastało poczucie, że nie zasłużyła, silniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Elfka chociaż te niemowlęta odpokutowała. A u mnie, deliberowała dziewczyna, to jakoś tak bezsensownie odwrotnie, najpierw cierpienie, potem grzech.  
      — Kara i zbrodnia? — mruknęła cichuteńko Sh'aenid, głaszcząc ją po policzku. — To jest, wbrew pozorom, całkiem częsta kolejność.  
      Ves musiała powiedzieć na głos. Zdjął ją lęk, że tamta zapyta, jakież to wielkie zbrodnie ma na myśli, lecz zielarka milczała, spokojna, pieszczotliwa. Światło zaczęło się dziewczynie rozmazywać przed oczyma, prawie jakby była bliska łez – lub snu. Nie chciała jakoś sprawdzać.  
      — Czy w trakcie powstania, w oddziałach wam też było... byliście szczęśliwi? Czasami? — zapytała.  
      Lekarka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Miłym, matowym, tylko jednak Ves miała wrażenie, że gdzieś pod tą wesołością gorycz się pręży, jak przyczajone zwierzę.  
      — Och, bardzo, bardzo. Czasami. Byliśmy młodzi, byłam z ukochanym, walczyliśmy za sprawę, mordy były najpierw straszne, ale później każdy dodawał otuchy, każdy każdego wspierał, na chwilę się czuliśmy jedną rodziną. Spaliśmy razem, jedliśmy razem, żyliśmy razem, śpiewaliśmy, a w naszym śpiewie był tryumf i najpotężniejsza magia, nasz śpiew oddalał lęk, przynosił szczęście, lepiej niż fisstech. Sprawa nas łączyła, jak nic innego. Im więcej zbrodni, tym większa jedność. A jedność, poczucie, że się ma miejsce na ziemi, tu i teraz, z tymi istotami, że się jest ich częścią, że się jest ich, a oni twoi, to upija, upaja. To wielka radość. Przynależenie. Raj. To straszne, co mówię, ale tak, zabijając, ginąc, mordując, na tej wojnie momentami byliśmy niesamowicie szczęśliwi. — Dłoń we włosach Ves się zatrzymała. — Bardzo długo sobie tego nie mogłam wybaczyć. Tym, którzy potem uwierzyli... przeszli na służbę ludziom, może łatwiej było.  
      — Avicéanowi?  
      — Jemu pewnie też. Ale nie wiem, drogi się nam po procesie rozeszły, a potem... A potem, jak się spotkaliśmy... Była awantura. Że się prowadzam z Dh'oine, bo jego może złamali, ale nigdy nie przestał być porządnym rasistą. Odpowiedziałam, że przecież zdradził, wydał innych, że pracuje dla Dh'oinne, że torturuje elfy i krasnoludy, że jak on śmie i takie tam. I cóż, cóż. Zepchnął mnie ze schodów, tak w skrócie. A akurat byłam w ciąży. Pierwszej.  
      Zapadła lepka cisza. Muzyka zdawała się oddalać, absurdalnie, bo wystarczył rzut oka, by się przekonać, że tancerze wirują tak samo blisko.  
      — Nie chciałam... — bąknęła wreszcie dziewczyna. — Przepraszam.  
      — Toż nie ty mnie zepchnęłaś. — Wzruszenie ramion, mocniejszy uścisk. — Do siebie mam pretensje, jeśli do kogokolwiek. Bo mogłam go zatrzymać, rzucić zaklęcie, odepchnąć, cokolwiek, gdybym pomyślała. Ale... Rozumiesz, kiedy szłam pod krę, plując krwią z popękanych płuc, on po mnie skoczył. Bez namysłu. Iii — medyczka przedłużyła głoskę, między zębami, aż ta się stała tylko świstem powietrza — nie wpadłam na to, że może na mnie podnieść rękę, ze wszystkich istot on. Głupia ufność. Potem już nikomu tak – ani mężowi, ani własnemu synowi nawet...  
      Ves pokiwała głową. To mogła zrozumieć, bez trudu. Ona, proszę, postanowiła zaufać trochę Pasom, a bardzo Roche'owi – i jak skończyła? Jak wszyscy skończyli? Poświęceni w politycznej gierce. Może zabawne, zważywszy na to, ile razy wcześniej sami innych poświęcali w grach, cóż, niezbyt politycznych, raczej pijackich. Może nawet uczciwe w jakiejś wzniosłej perspektywie. Niemniej, to nie perspektywa Roche'a była, Roche miał nie być takim zimnym, odległym horyzontem, więc dziewczyna nie zamierzała mu wybaczać.  
      Tylko jakoś wzięło ją na emocje: myślała o Sh'aenid, jej dzieciach, Aleksym, Avicéanie nawet, myślała o swoim bachorze, wiosce, o chłopakach z Pasów, znowu. I ckliwie się jej robiło, aż wilgoć poczuła na powiekach, rzęsach – nie policzkach wszakże. Wtuliła twarz w ciemne, grube ubranie znachorki.  
      — Ech, Veska, Veska, Vesanna — westchnęła ciepło tamta. — Nie lepiej by ci było, gdybyś wreszcie wszystko opowiedziała? A jak nie wszystko, to chociaż część? To, co cię gryzie? Czego jesteś winna?  
      Tylko ty myślisz, westchnęła w duchu kobieta, że ja co najwyżej zabiłam parę osób, uciekając, że może jakoś wydałam, zdradziłam czy nawet zarżnęłam tych, którzy mnie gwałcili. I może zrozumiesz, jeśli się dowiesz reszty, może zrozumiesz, a może nie, bo skoro twój syn jest w lesie, to przecież – myśmy go przecież próbowali pewnie zabić, jego i setki innych, więc...  
      — Żyję już prawie trzysta lat — szeptała lekarka, widząc jej wahanie — i naprawdę, naprawdę, jestem w stanie wiele wyczytać z blizn i majaków, i złych snów. Ale póki nie będziesz chciała, to ja mogę zapomnieć. Wszystko.  
      Ves zastygła. Tamta była nadal dobrotliwa, nadal przytulała, nadal głaskała po włosach, jednak przecież – skoro wiedziała – ile wiedziała...  
      — Na przykład? — spytała ostrożnie dziewczyna.  
      — Nic, czego nie chciałabyś powiedzieć. Tylko – tylko chcę, żebyś się nie bała, rozumiesz? Cokolwiek mi powiesz, ja cię nie zostawię.  
      — A jakie jest najgorsze „cokolwiek", które już o mnie wiesz?  
      Bezpośrednia, desperacka nieco próba ustalenia, ile powiedzieć właściwie można. Jednak Sh'aenid nie wypomniała jej niezręczności, sarkazm tylko nieznacznie zabarwił jej głos, gdy odpowiadała:  
      — Najgorsze? Potencjalnie najgroźniejsze, znaczy? Cóż... Szczęśliwie chłopcy raczej kibicują Scoia'tael, niż naprawdę interesują wojną. Inaczej mogliby skojarzyć tatuaże Pasów i mieliby do ciebie pretensje. Dzieci — dodała pobłażliwie, zaraz zastrzegając. — Ja nie mam żalu. Wojna to wojna. Nie bój się.  
      Pierwszy odruch powinien iść w kierunku ucieczki i wściekłości, bo ją oszukano, zwiedziono bezpieczeństwem, którą było litością, którego wcale nie kontrolowała, a skoro tak, to do rzyci takie bezpieczeństwo – tylko nie poszedł. Ves sparaliżowało. Może przez bliskość tamtej, może przez miły, rozbawiony nastrój, może przez to, że nie chciała przyciągać uwagi reszty obozu. Po prostu zawisła bezwładnie w trzymających ją dłoniach, ledwo miała siłę oddychać, myśleć. Medyczka ją przecież nadal pieściła, teraz może łagodniej nawet, zapewniała o swojej sympatii. Martwiła się. Troszczyła („Ależ, ja wam zawsze współczuję, dziecko. Bardzo mi was szkoda, ale mnie zmuszacie", mówił cicho Roche do którejś z młodziutkich elfek, podając jej chusteczkę, żeby mogła wypluć zęby ze strzępkami godności, a Ves wtedy musiała wyjść, bo nagle się jej nałożyło z komandem, z tym chędożonym dowódcą, z jego „czemu ty mnie do tego zmuszasz, widzisz, do czego mnie doprowadziłaś", zawsze zachrypniętym od wysiłku, od złości – i zaraz potem, zależnie od nastroju, „kurwo" albo „śliczna", zaraz potem kąsanie albo pocałunki, czasem na raz).  
      — Nie bój się. — Dłoń zaciśnięta na dłoni, masująca delikatnie. — Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. Ja cię i tak przecież obronię. Gdzie będziesz chciała, tam pójdziemy, dobrze? Może nawet damy radę całkiem ominąć Dolinę Pontaru... Przecież po tym, co ty przeszłaś w tamtym komandzie to miałaś całkowite prawo nas nienawidzić...  
      — Nigdy nie nienawidziłam elfów. Ani nieludzi w ogóle. Tylko bandytów — zapewniła gwałtownie Ves. — Tylko bandytów wszelkich ras. Nigdy, nigdy nie zwracałam uwagi na rasę. Najmniejszej.  
      To było ważne. Diabelnie ważne, że w końcu Is... tamten jej nie zmusił, by przejęła jego nienawiść, jego popierdolone spojrzenie na świat. Że się mu nie udało.  
      — Wierzę ci — wyszeptała w jej włosy elfka. — Zresztą, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Nie mnie na pewno. Może nie nikomu.  
      — Oni mnie uratowali. Pasy, znaczy. Z Roche'em. Rozumiesz? Wyciągnęli mnie, a dowódca – a Isrealim był gotów mnie zabić, wiesz? — cień głupiej dumy zabarwił jej głos.  
      (Nadal pamięta – „umrzeć to jest za dobre dla ciebie, dziwko, nie zasługujesz", czasem „jeszcze nie" i poklepanie po głowie, czasem „ale bądź grzeczną dziewczynką, to może..." i pocałunki, czasem „ale nie bój się, niedługo nas znajdą, niedługo wszyscy, wszyscy zginiemy" – a Isrealim dopadł do niej, tamtego świtu, kiedy już było po wszystkim, krzyki, krew, świst strzał, ktoś – Verr'et – jęczał obok, cichutko, jak chlipanie, ale elfy nie płaczą, prawda?, podtrzymywał sobie wnętrzności dłonią, Isrealim szarpnął ją, zwyzywał pewnie, nie pamiętała, tylko smugę kolorów, ucisk ręki na ramieniu, silny, zbędny, nawet się nie rwała, tylko błysk ostrza nad sobą, a potem świst, dziwny bulgot, krew, która jej trysnęła na twarz, łoskot ciała...)  
      — Zabiłby mnie, ale Czyżyk strzelił i trafił. Idealnie trafił. Oni mi uratowali życie i się zajęli, i nie zostawili, nie kazali iść... Nauczyli mnie, rozumiesz? Fachu. Żołnierki. Dali mi – coś, co umiem robić. Cel i miejsce, i – nie byłam niepotrzebna. Nie musiałam być wiecznie dłużna, pracowałam na jedzenie, które mi dawali, to było... To było dla mnie ważne. Tak samo ważne, jak to, że mi ocalili życie, może bardziej, to głupie, co mówię, ale... Ale ja chciałam umrzeć, tylko umrzeć, kiedy mnie ratowali. Ja dopiero potem, przy nich, zaczęłam, nauczyłam się – nauczyłam się chcieć żyć, wiesz?  
      (Zapytała potem Roche'a, na samym początku, jak jeszcze do chęci życia było daleko, zapytała, prawie mdlejąc ze strachu, że coś robi źle, że nie powinna, że będzie na nią zły – jakim cudem się w ogóle przełamała, odważyła? – czy to, że Isrealim ją chciał zabić, znaczy, że ją trochę kochał? Bo nie sądzi, żeby myślał, że zasłużyła... I była pewna, że Roche się wścieknie, cała się napięła, oczekując kary, a on w ogóle nie był zły, powiedział tylko, żeby zapamiętała, że nie ma sensu, by myślała, co tamci czuli, bo nie są warci, nigdy nie byli, jej uwagi ani czasu. Niech przyjmie wersję, którą woli, na teraz, a potem niech nie myśli – to byli bandyci, zwierzęta, ich uczucia nie mają znaczenia. To jakby się pytać, czy nas może wściekły pies lubi. I niech nigdy nie mówi, dodał Vernon, odwracając się nagle od drzwi – wspomnienie wróciło wyraźne, ciemna, mała izdebka, szary świt, słabiuchny promyk świata przepływał przez okiennice, nie oświetlał mężczyźnie twarzy – ani nie myśli „Isrealim", nigdy nie myśli o tych elfach po imieniu, tylko chuje, skurwysyny, pierdolone komando, nigdy inaczej)  
      — Nikt nie mówi, że źle zrobiłaś. Albo nie miałaś prawa. Przywiązałaś się. Też bym się przywiązała. Każdy by się...  
      — Przywiązałam się. Mhm. Ale robiliśmy też... niedobre rzeczy. I nawet nie wiem, czy pamiętam wszystkie. Jeśli Roche przesadził z alkoholem, to jemu – to robiliśmy czasem rzeczy niepotrzebne, bez sensu.  
      — Nie wy jedni — głos był elfki był ciepły, czuły, jak koc otulał. — Wojny były. Straszne rzeczy na wojnach się robi. I często niepotrzebne.  
      — Mhm — wymamrotała dziewczyna; znów się jej płakać chciało, ciąża, musi być — ale oni wszyscy już nie żyją, wszystkich zabili, bo Roche się w jakieś polityczne bzdury wdał – i rozumiesz, ja bym za nim i chłopakami nie tylko w nocne... wycieczki po Wyzimie poszła, ale i w samo piekło. A jego tylko Temeria obchodziła. Tylko jakaś głupia, chędożona nazwa! Dynastia! Foltest, Emhyr, Henselt, co za różnica?  
      — Nas wszystkich kiedyś wystawiono — zgodziła się spokojnie zielarka. — Roche'a zresztą też, o ile wiem.  
      — Chłopaki wiszą, a on sobie siedzi w Vergen — wypomniała Ves. — Na dworze. U Iorwetha. A tak się niby tym, że mu Foltesta ubili, przejmował. Tak ślicznie Dwórki zapijać umiał, tak ładnie w imię tamtych dzieci bił i wieszał...  
      Sh'aenid westchnęła lekko.  
      — Nie sądzę, tak szczerze mówiąc, żeby miał na tym dworze łatwo. I nie sądzę, żeby mu wasz los całkiem obojętny był. Ale owszem, oni wiszą, a on żyje. Chciałabyś inaczej?  
      — Nie wiem — odpowiedziała szybko, nim w ogóle mogła zacząć roztrząsać pytanie.  
      Nie chciałaby dochodzić do wniosku, że jednak przedkłada sentyment nad życie dobrych, ważnych dla niej ludzi. Ojców, braci i synów. Którzy zginęli przez tego chędożonego chuja, więc właściwie tym bardziej, nad czym tu się wahać.  
      — Nie wiem — powtórzyła głucho, ocierając niezgrabnie dłonią oczy. — Nie myślałam nad tym. Co się stało, się nie odstanie.  
        
        
Z Ves przez ostatnie tygodnie podróży po Kaedwen słowa się wprost wylewały. Do wszystkich: o dziecku, koralach od Brenda, o przyszłości, w Aedirn, Temerii, gdziekolwiek bądź. Możliwie radośnie, czasem wręcz euforycznie. Może i to, że zima mijała, pomagało, aczkolwiek przednówek nie jest nigdy łatwym czasem. Może to, może fakt, że z zielarką rozmawiała, prywatnie, nawet więcej. Tylko na inne tematy. Jakby kielich się w niej przelał i wino rozlało szeroko, szeroko po stole, ba! na podłogę ściekać zaczęło.  
      O tym, jak była w komandzie, choć raczej opłotkami, zawsze w tonie dumy, że wytrzymała, bez szczegółów. O Isrealimie, dużo, dużo, na przemian źle i – gdy zdawała sobie sprawę, próbowała być obiektywna – dobrze, usprawiedliwiająco. Potem znów źle, bo mówienie o nim dobrze było bez sensu, nieuczciwe wobec rodziny i wioski. O Roche'u, o nim próbowała źle, ale nie do końca mogła, bo „jak się na początku kuliłam, jak mnie kto tylko dotknął, to on mnie chronił i nie oddał mnie do przytułku ani świątyni, ani szpitala, jak się moczyłam w nocy, ze strachu, czasem, przy koszmarach, to pomagał mi sienniki zmieniać, żeby inni nie widzieli", o Pasach głównie z sentymentem, co jakiś czas wrzucając obowiązkowe „ale ja wiem, że niedobrze robiliśmy". O wszystkim. Z każdym dniem śmielej.  
      Lekarka nigdy się nie irytowała. Nigdy. Nie miała żalu. Nie narzucała podziałów etycznych, nie pouczała, dokładała tylko własnych anegdotek, z czasów partyzantki, więc równie straszliwych, pokrętnych, rozumiejących. Jak dawniej, zaraz po komandzie, Roche – bez gniewu, tylko podnoszące na duchu historyjki z własnego życia.  
      Jak to jemu się nie udawało. Jak to był słaby. Jak to skamlał o to, by jeden z dłuższych kochanków matki od nich nie odchodził, bo zdążył sobie wyobrazić, że to jego prawdziwy ojciec, tylko dla jakiejś niespodzianki w niepoznace trzymany („oczywiście, wylądowałem na ścianie z rozwalonym łbem, głupi szczeniak, słusznie, sam bym sobie dzisiaj przyłożył, mam ochotę temu bachorowi, którym byłem, przyłożyć, ilekroć o nim myślę").  
      Dawno już o tym nie mówiła. Może nawet nigdy, bo jednak w Pasach zawsze byli bardziej zainteresowani techniczno-wywiadowczą stroną zagadnienia. Co pamięta z narad, co słyszała, jakie oddziały spotykali po drodze, ile umie ze starszej mowy. Wywiad. Mniej lub bardziej delikatnie, ale jednak wyciągali informacje, nie zawsze – nie zawsze wspomnienia, który im towarzyszyły, były przyjemne. A Sh'aenid to nic nie musiało obchodzić, wysłuchała nawet tych opowieści o pierwszych tygodniach po uwolnieniu z komanda, pozwoliła Ves porozplątywać, a przy okazji zasupłać, skomplikować bardziej, nitki wdzięczności i jednak, jednak żalu, bo czy nie mogli zrozumieć, dać więcej czasu, jak tak dzisiaj pomyśli, to niemal okrutne było...  
      Żadne rozmowy i niczyje zrozumienie nie mogły jednak przykryć faktu, że z każdym dniem teraźniejszości całym obozem nieubłaganie zbliżali się do granicy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W sumie, rozdział z motyw czy dwa zawdzięcza rozmowom z Hasz i fikom/rozmowom z your-biohazardous-friend. O. Tak dla buchalterii potomnych.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesień, zima i okolice powinny się na tym rozdziale kończyć, ale się rozrósł był (bez żadnego mojego udziału, naprawdę). Poza tym, trzydzieści jeden to znacznie lepsza liczba. Ale następny rozdział będzie w zimie naprawdę ostatni, potem już głęboko w przedwiośnie, przednówki i wiosnę-lato. Zaskakująco mało mam z tamtego napisane, zaskakująco mało, jak pomyśleć, ile dziesiątek tysięcy słów miałam zapasu. On tak jakoś topnieje... A poza tym, to koniec wakacji jednak, więc czasu mniej będzie. Rzadziej rozdziały wrzucać będziemy, co akurat wszystkich powinno ucieszyć. Mniej spamu w skrzynce.
> 
> A tematem przewodnim dzisiejszego odcinka są święta i uczty. W pewnym sensie. I moje porno emocjonalne, więc fabuły niewiele, więc ci, których takie tam detaliczne opisy emocji i drgnięcia powiek męczą, niech lepiej rozdział pominą.

Zdarza się, że syreny tracą głos. Owszem. Fakt ów ma z pewnością swoje biologiczne lub kulturowe podłoże; podłoże, o którym nic nam nie wiadomo, bo dotąd nie powstało żadne naukowe opracowanie któregokolwiek z tych tematów. Jedyne, co mamy, to ludzkie klechy i podania. Jak to klechy i podania wyrażają one głównie dominującą mentalność epoki. Czyli, mówiąc wprost, są skrajnie szowinistycznym, antropocentrycznym przekazem (pomijamy w tej analizie ich niewątpliwie wielką wartość literacko-historyczną). Czy naprawdę syrena nie może stracić głosu z przyczyn innych niż jej miłość do człowieka? W której przeszkadza jej oczywiście nie ludzki rasizm, a uprzedzenia jej wodnych współbraci?  
      Fiona Caetrith,  _Podwójne piętno_.  _O wizerunku nieludzkich kobiet w kulturze_  
  
        
        
Kolacja się dłużyła. Jak to przy ceremoniach – republiczka neutralna, z każdej strony stołu siedzą posłowie wrogich nacji, skakać sobie do oczu nie wolno, tajnych rozmów przy wszystkich prowadzić się nie da. Wymieniano więc jedynie plotki, rozprawiono o urokach kobiet i najnowszej modzie. Straszne, straszne nudy, dumał Roche.  
      Do momentu, w którym poseł Kaedwen, graf Himmi Lagianti, nie poprosił o zmielony pieprz. Pieprz mu podano, ale Feniror, dotąd rozmawiający przyciszonym głosem z Iorwethem, oznajmił lodowato, pozwoliwszy sobie na skrzywienie koniuszka wargi w niechęci:  
      — Czy skoro już muszę jeść razem ze zwierzętami i słuchać ich prymitywnych pomruków, to nie mogłyby one chociaż poprawnie korzystać z tego swojego plugawego języka?  
      — Squaess'me ea, beágh, t'aen dice mwyne llysannat'vis — mruknął łagodnie Iorweth; forma była tak grzeczna czy staroświecka, że Vernon przez dobre parę sekund próbował ją rozebrać, by dojść do sensu.  
      Który był zresztą prosty, elf prosił – i przepraszał, że śmie – by medyk się wyrażał delikatniej. Przez wzgląd na maniery.  
      — Vaineth ess llys'nn'en aep nhedd dice'n a'pest e'n a'creaduren — prychnął Feniror.  
      Tym razem dojście do sensu parę sekund zajęło, sądząc z ciszy, Iorwethowi. Jakże... przyjemne. Pomijając może to, że akurat sens słów „pest" i „creaduren" był wszystkim doskonale znany.  
      — O me mwyne cort'vis e'n me minnet'vis te'p modron — dodał lekarz cieplej i bardziej zrozumiale (na tyle, by Roche wyłapał, choć końcówki nadal go zadziwiały, że o dobre serce oraz słabość medyka do matki Iorwetha chodziło) — voillea, mire! Czy dyplomaci królestw Północy mogliby używać chociaż poprawnego, skoro już nie wyszukanego, języka? Przynajmniej, kiedy obcują z kimkolwiek spoza swojego kręgu?  
      „Swojego kręgu" wypowiedziano tonem pełnym pogardy, same zdania były już jednak niewątpliwie mniej kontrowersyjne. Chociaż Himmi nadal wyglądał na solidnie urażonego.  
      — A co ja niby takiego powiedziałem? — warknął.  
      Odpowiedziała mu cisza. W tej ciszy, z narastającym uśmiechem Fenirora w tle, Vernona wypełniło nagle miłe poczucie wiedzy. Wiedzy, dumy, ach, zdecydowanie satysfakcji. Ten czas, który musiał spędzić na studiowaniu zakurzonych, w połowie już przestarzałych tomiszczów – zaraz po przybyciu na dwór, kiedy brutalnie mu uświadomiono, że niezłe maniery z biednych dzielnic nie są wystarczające – się mu wreszcie na coś przyda. Na co się mu wreszcie przydadzą te wszystkie upokorzenia i zarwane noce.  
      A że Lagianti był posłem Kaedwen, cóż, tym milej.  
      — Zmielony — oznajmił więc głosem pełnym starannie modulowanej, arystokratycznej urazy — to regionalizm. Nie z Kaedwen, wasza miłość. — Nie pamiętał, skąd, chociaż konkretną stronę konkretnego tomiszcza widział teraz wyraźnie, jakby ją miał przed sobą.  
      — To jak się niby mówić powinno? — prychnął Himmi.  
      Ach, są godziny tryumfu na tym świecie, dumał sobie agent, stwierdzając dostojnie, ze szlacheckim, głębokim, ciemnym „ł":  
      — Mełty. Mełty, zmełty, zmełta, mełta, zmełłszy... To chyba oczywiste? Jak inaczej się miałoby odmieniać?  
      Lagiantiemu dosłownie opadła szczęka.  
      — Że „mielić"? Normalnie, mielić, mielę, mielisz, mieli, mielimy, mielicie, mielą..  
      — Doprawdy — jęknął markiz La Fayatte, nim otwierający już usta Feniror zdążył wyrzec choćby słowo — grafie, wasza miłość! Toż to właśnie ów regionalizm z dolnego Aedirn! „Mleć", „mleć", to jedyna poprawna forma tego czasownika. Tak samo, jak „pleć" i „słać". Mielę, mielesz, miele, mielemy, mielecie, mielą, mełłem, mełłeś, mełł, mełła, mełło, mełliśmy, mełliście, mełli, mełły, będę mełł, będę mleć, będziemy mełli...  
      Trzeba przyznać, ze markiz umiał rzecz powiedzieć z tak miażdżącą pogardą tudzież wyniosłością, jakby unieważniał rozbiory Temerii, bo przecież jakiś byle chłystek, co nawet „mleć" odmienić nie potrafi, nie będzie mu kraju zajmował. Roche, swego czasu, gdy natrafił na odmianę w książce, się sarkastycznie zastanawiał, czy to przypadkiem nie pod ćwiczenia z arystokratycznego, ciemnego „ł", bo ono prawie samo wskakiwało na język przy takiej recytacji – a juści, markiz mówił, jakby całe życie nic nie robił, tylko koniugował archaiczne czasowniki z odpowiednio nonszalanckim prawdziwym „ł".  
      — Dawniej — podrzucił agent, się napawając — rzeczownikiem było „mlenie", ale potem skapitulowano przed, cóż, przed nieuświadomionymi masami i zostawiono „mielenie".  
      — Nie radziłbym ci — syknął graf — na przyszłość tego... zmełłszy używać, to straszliwie pretensjonalnie brzmi w ustach syna niewiasty wiadomej proweniencji...  
      Och, to by było na tyle zabawy, pomyślał Roche, już nawet bez gniewu, ostatnie miesiące go nauczyły kontroli. Za to La Fayatte miał moment bycia porządnym człowiekiem, bo odstawiwszy delikatnie kielich z winem, zapytał lodowatym głosem:  
      — Macie jakieś zastrzeżenia do mojej matki, waszmość?  
      Ród matki markiza pochodził z czasów tak zamierzchłych, że dla wygody przodków dziesiątkami wymieniano. Szlachcic mógł przedstawić drzewo genealogiczne aż do czasu Lądowania. Do tego z ostrzem sobie radził nie gorzej niż z dyplomacją. Himmi zbladł więc nieco i jął przepraszać.  
      — Wiecie co, panowie — krzyknął naraz uradowany Jaskier, brutalnie wchodząc w dyskusję dotyczącą sekundantów — problem się mi poetycki rozwiązał! „Tak okręt, w drzazgi zmełty, wciągnął potwór w odmęty" – wspaniale!  
      Feniror szepnął coś z pogardą. W tak pięknej wersji starszej mowy, że nikt, łącznie z – tak po wyrazie twarzy sądząc – elfami, nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co chodzi.  
         
         
Rocznica wybuchu powstania Aelirenn. Święto, znaczy. Święto Wiewiórek, czyli Vernon powinien uważać, ale ostatnie tygodnie były tak... miłe i swojskie, że jakoś mu ten drobiazg wyleciał z głowy. Roche przydreptał więc do głównej sali dworu, zajadał się tradycyjną elfią zieleninką ze zdecydowanie zbyt małą mięsną wkładką. Pił nie mniej niż krasnoludowie. Złapał się na tym, że nuci partyzanckie piosenki. Prawie wznosi toasty. A „prawie" przeszło w dokonanie, gdy mu to wszystko Finari złośliwym, wielkopańskim tonem wypomniał.  
      — Pewnie, piję za Aelirenn. Podziwiam ją, libację urządzam i w ogóle — prychnął major; pił, bo to jednak wojna i wojowniczka, nie terrorystka, rezająca ludność, była, jednak że podporucznik go zeźlił, to wyjaśnienie na głos było nieco inne. — Przecież dzięki niej zginęło znacznie więcej elfów niż przeze mnie, jak miałbym nie podziwiać! Jak najlepszy agent wpływu działała! Statystykę w wyrzynaniu rasy Elirena ma lepszą niż którykolwiek z dowódców Północy...  
      Nastrój momentalnie siadł. Jaskier się strategicznie wycofał pod ścianę, razem z nim służący oraz reszta tych, co się mniemali cywilami. Wiewiórki, w sekundę otrzeźwiałe z radości, za to pijane gniewem oraz żądzą mordu, chwyciły za puchary, noże, sztylety, talerze, wszystko, co mogło służyć do zadania śmierci – a w fantazyjnym, improwizowanym zadawaniu śmierci to nieludzcy partyzanci mieli akurat wprawę.  
      Sytuację, ku głębokiemu zdziwieniu Roche'a, uratował Yarpen, było nie było, członek Rady, wskoczywszy przed niego, na środek mniej więcej komnaty. Z wrzaskiem wskoczywszy.  
      — Won z tymi nożami, chędożone paniątka! Chuj, bo chuj, ale tym razem samą prawdę powiedział, a jak was od prawdy dupa boli, to leźta do medyków po maście, a nie do bitki się rwać od razu! Bitka na kij w rzyci nie pomaga! Na kij w rzyci pomaga rozluźnienie i dystans do swojej chędożonej osoby! Poważne istoty mi się znalazły niby! Dorosłych się udaje, w wojnę bawi, republiki zakłada, a uraża za prawdę, jak gówniarze! Smarkateria — zakończył ze splunięciem.  
      Ostentacyjnie nietrafiającym w spluwaczkę. Elfów może nie przekonał, ale przynajmniej nieco otrzeźwił, a za otrzeźwieniem przyszło wahanie. W które wpłynął zmanierowany, obojętny głos hetmana:  
      — Idee, którym służymy, są potężniejsze od nas. Że Aelirenn może była zwiedziona, że może Dh'oinne wykorzystały nasz słuszny gniew, nasz ból i naszą wolę walki, że użyli największych i najświętszych, najpiękniejszych cnót dla usprawiedliwienia mordu, dla zysku, zabawy i zagłady – to ich hańba. I tylko ich. Nie tych przecież, w których sercach mieszkały owe wartości. To stara sztuczka katów, przerzucać winę na ofiary. Stara sztuczka oszustów, przerzucać winę na tych o czystych sercach, sztuczka nieprawnych, nazywać dobro głupotą. To tylko sposób, w jaki zamieniają nas w podłych niewolników, odbierają wolę walki i wyczucie sprawiedliwości. Mówią, że Aelirenn i szańce zabiły prawie naszą rasę – a kto wie, czy gdyby nie one nasza rasa nie byłaby już martwa? Wiedzący i cywile schronili się za jej powstańcami, jej powstanie wstrzymało armię, która inaczej ruszyłaby na Góry Sine. Chyba, że ktoś myśli, że by nas zostawili, jakbyśmy poskamleli i pokazali brzuszek, i błagali o litość — drwina zabarwiła mu głos, ostra, piekąca, nienawistna.  
      Sala wybuchnęła śmiechem. Pijanym, ale gorzkim. Roche czekał na pytanie, czy on by okazał, na prowokację – ale nie padło.  
      — Tylko siła tworzy wartość — syczał Iorweth, nalewając sobie wina, pozornie obojętny. — Tylko walka i opór. Zgoda i słabość rozsierdzają oprawców. Dzisiaj wypominają nam, gdy już nas zamkną w więzieniach, gdy już przypalą nam boki i stopy, gdy już wyłamią nam stawy, że ona i my wiedliśmy rasę na śmierć, że byliśmy zwiedzeni przez ich agenturę, biedne dzieci — ładnie intonował, idealnie naśladując akcent Nicolausa Trifta, Vernon rozpoznawał — że to dowód, że się nie nadajemy do życia, do własnych państw i własnych praw, że się mamy uczyć na kolanach i dziękować, że nas nie zabiją. Ale gdyby powstania nie było, mówiliby, że nawet nie mieliśmy dość godności i zapału, by o wolność walczyć, że sami ją oddaliśmy, więc czego teraz chcemy?  
      Machnął wystudiowanie ręką z czarką. I rzucił na podłogę, rozprysła się z dźwięcznym trzaskiem. Podniósł głos.  
      — Może i tam była agentura! I szczur wiadomość od bogów przekazać może, powiadają. Idee były słuszne. Sprawa była słuszna. Ci, co szli i ginęli, ginęli za nie szczerze i z prawdziwą wiarą, rozpoznawszy ową słuszność. Czy jakiś szpieg lub prowokator jeszcze do tego rękę przyłożył, nie ma znaczenia. I tak by w końcu wybuchło, bo prawda i słuszność, i wolność były po stronie Aelirenn, niezależnie od agentur czy politycznych podstępów Dh'oinne, które może i tam się kryły; podłość każdy plon zatruje na tym świecie. Sprawa była słuszna, choćby jej akolici fałszywi. Nie mielibyśmy żadnej nadziei, żadnego celu ani żadnej drogi, gdyby nie ona. A tak mamy Rzeczpospolitą. I Dol Blathannę — dodał z namysłem.  
      Oraz wykrzywieniem warg, nieledwie splunięciem. Wiewiórki się uspokoiły, może nawet powzruszały. Wszyscy w końcu dobrze już w czubie mieli. Major też, wobec czego, plwając z kolei na niebezpieczeństwa, zaklaskał. W odpowiednim rytmie. Bardzo ładnie mu naśladowanie wyszło.  
      Watażka zignorował, a i reszta elfów mniej chętna do bitki była. Spacyfikowana. Proszę, proszę, jedna dydaktyczna przemowa, już jak trusie siedzą. Dzieci w szkółce wiejskiej, po prostu (nie, żeby wiele szkółek wiejskich Roche odwiedził jako uczeń, zgoła żadnej, Czyżyk jednak miał takowej dwie klasy i często opowiadał).  
      — W końcu — dodał pułkownik, naraz trzeźwiejszy — nie czcimy Aelirenn jako wybitnego stratega.  
         
         
      — To nie jest takie proste — zauważył następnego dnia Roche, wyleczywszy się tak z alkoholu, jak kaca. — Nie jest tak prosto oddzielić idee od osób. A propos wczoraj. Sam wiesz, słabość dowódców nie służy sprawie. Podejrzenia nie służą sprawie. Robiliśmy to wiele razy.  
      Stał w salonie hetmana. Po lewej nawet, bokiem, tak, by tamten mógł go widzieć w lustrach.  
      — Robiłeś — poprawił uprzejmie pułkownik. — Ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Nie próbuj mnie włączyć w swoje zbrodnie.  
      — Dosyć ci własnych?  
      — Dosyć — potaknął obojętnie Iorweth. — I pewnie, wątpliwości nie służą sprawie. Ujawnienia agentów wśród dowództwa odbiera ducha. Ale to odruch, nie logika. Można go przezwyciężyć. Racjonalnie patrząc… jeśli idea jest słuszna, to cóż, że użyje jej kłamca? Nie wina idei przecież. Marność zawsze się podłącza pod wielkość.  
      Idealista, pomyślał rozbawiony Vernon, tacy zawsze wszystko widzą prosto. Jasno. Wiara zamiast chleba, wiara zamiast serca. Zasad też żadnych nie mieli, święte przekonanie im wystarczyło, podpowiadało, kogo teraz można zamordować.  
      Agent kłócił się teraz bardziej z przekory niż potrzeby, w sumie się przecież zgadzał. Pod sztandarami Temerii też masę podłości i prywaty robiono, a czy miłość do ojczyzny była przez to fałszywa? Czy sam Roche kochał kraj mniej z tego powodu?  
      — Nikt nie umie tak prosto rozdzielić rzeczy. Umysł to jedno, emocje to drugie.  
      — Może nikt z Dh'oinne…  
      — Zdrada jest bardzo osobistą rzeczą. Najbardziej ze wszystkich. Nikt tego nie przeżywa na chłodno, niezależnie od rasy. Franceska miała wszelkie polityczne powody, by was wystawić. A nadal jej nie wybaczyłeś, rzekłbym.  
      Elf drgnął, skrzywił się.  
      — To co innego? — podrzucił sarkastycznie mężczyzna.  
      — To to samo. Nie zwątpiłem w ideę przez jej zdradę. Walczyliśmy dalej. Będę walczyć, póki starczy życia. Żadna zdrada nie pokona...  
      — …Scoia'tael. Ale będzie bardzo bolała. Zniosłeś tortury, ale nie powiesz przecież, nie miały one na ciebie wpływu? Że nie wolałbyś ich uniknąć? Że nie osłabiają?  
      — Masz tupet, żeby mi mówić o torturach — zauważył watażka, nadal neutralnie.  
      Prawda. Niemniej, dzień był ładny, pobyt w Vergen ostatnio zgoła przyjemny, Wiewiórki traktowały Roche niemal jak równego. Odwykł od początkowej ostrożności. Poza tym przecież niedługo wyjedzie, zima w tym roku była sroga i długa, ale jednak nie mogła trwać wiecznie.  
      — Gdybym sądził, że nie zniesiesz jednej wzmianki, milczałbym. Ale wiem, że zniesiesz — mruknął.  
      — Pochlebca.  
      Sardoniczny, ale trochę ciepły śmiech. Vernon już rozpoznawał.  
      — Zniosę wiele. I nawykłem do zdrad. Wiesz, ile razy odkryłem informatorów w komandach? Ile razy mieszkańcy zdradzali? Zżyłem się ze zdradą. Nie ma o czym mówić — prychnął Iorweth. — Chyba, że masz jakieś szokujące nazwiska? Wielu już próbowano. W Draenborgu mówili nawet o Ciaranie. Każde imię, które znali, które mogli ze mną powiązać…  
      — A zwątpiłeś? W Ciarana, znaczy — w pytaniu agenta była prawdziwa ciekawość.  
      — Nie. Więc? Masz coś? Może sam chciałbym kogoś sprawdzić. Czemu nie, właściwie, taką okazję mam... Komanda, przyjaciół, towarzyszy, dowódców, tego pierwszego, który mnie wciągnął, może rodziców — prychnął z gorzką, gryzącą ironią. — Kogoś na pewno nie wykryłem. Chcesz sprawdzić, jak bardzo mnie to zaboli? Teorię sobie potwierdzić?  
      Roche przewrócił oczyma.  
      — Wolę zachować tę wiedzę na moment po wojnie, kiedy cię będę przesłuchiwał. Lepszy efekt będzie. — Prawie całkiem żart. — I nawet nie znam imienia twojego dowódcy. A poza tym, skoro zamierzasz histeryzować, to idę.  
      Kiedy już szedł w stronę drzwi, dobiegło go:  
      — Litheac'h Faenber aep Venith. Mój pierwszy dowódca.  
      Potem, gdy wracał myślami do tego momentu, wyciągał z niego głównie wniosek, że jednak nie ma większej prawdy niż ta o karze czekającej za każdy dobry uczynek. Bo gdyby stał, jak zwykle, po prawej i unikał luster, to po prostu odpowiedziałby po kilku sekundach tonem wskazującym na namysł „w życiu o skurwysynie nie słyszałem, to przed moją służbą musiało być".  
      Ale stał po lewej idealnie na wprost tafli. Nie spodziewał się nazwiska – i widział dokładnie wyraz zaskoczonego rozpoznania, jakby przestrachu na swojej twarzy, który by każdemu powiedział – mówił właśnie, sądząc z odbicia w tym przeklętym lustrze, watażce – bardzo, bardzo wyraźnie, że kojarzy imię i to owszem, jako współpracownika wywiadu temerskiego. Czytywał nawet jego raporty. Dobre, dokładne, ale bez lania wody, z rozbudowanym rysem psychologicznym, bardzo wnikliwe. Często trafne, gdy chodziło o ocenę sposobu postępowania i możliwych przyszłych ruchów danego terrorysty. Te o Iorwecie pomogły agentowi kilka razy… Sądził wszakże, że ich autor jest raczej analitykiem niż prowokatorem.  
      Teraz, obracając się gwałtownie, z kompletną pustką w głowie – bo co właściwie miał powiedzieć, zrobić, cholera, jak miał pomóc, przecież ten, kto był pierwszym dowódcą zwykle też wciągał w konspirację, a zaufanie w konspiracji – charyzma jednostki – zaufanie, chędożone zaufanie wszystkim jest.  
      Chciał coś powiedzieć, choćby chamski żart, choćby rzucić parę wulgaryzmów. Albo „przepraszam", albo zapewnić, że to nie tak, że się przesłyszał... Tylko w końcu, dopadając watażkę, widząc jego obojętne, puste, tak bardzo spokojne spojrzenie, rozumiejąc, co ono oznacza, poczuł, że to wszystko byłoby na próżno i słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.  
      — Wyjdź. Idź precz — stwierdził matowo pułkownik.  
      Brzmiał rzeczowo. Wcale nie taki dobry objaw.  
      — Iorweth, posłuchaj, nie…  
      — Muszę przemyśleć parę rzeczy. Ale nic mi nie jest, to tylko… tylko potwierdza to, co mówiłem. Zdrada akolity nie obala sprawy. Cuach kłamał i mnie użył, nie idee, nie wolność i równość w końcu. Najlepszy dowód, że mamy Vergen. To oczywiście nieprzyjemne odkrycie i zabraniam ci informowania kogokolwiek, czy to Scoia'tael, czy to ludzi, czy Saskii, czy – kogokolwiek – ale nie takie, które by coś… coś zmieniało. Przetrawię je i będzie dobrze. Idź. To rozkaz.  
      Za spokojna była ta przemowa, zbyt logiczna, lecz Vernon był stworzeniem wojska. Rozkazu usłuchał całkiem instynktownie, zresztą, co innego mógłby zrobić? Nie znajdował słów. Przecież to jakby jego Talar czy Foltest zdradzili.  
      Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, przemierzając wąski korytarz kasztelu. Od schodów do ściany i z powrotem, mijając drzwi do pokojów elfa, bo nie śmiał jednak całkiem odejść. Kto wie, na co tamten w histerii swojej gotów? Jeszcze sobie krzywdę zrobi, agent spróbował myśleć ironicznie – i wywiało mu wszelką ironię z głowy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wielu ludzi, nie tylko tych mimozek starszej krwi, by zrobiło. W porywie emocji, wściekłości, żalu. Zdrady.  
      Zza drzwi nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk, to nie dziwne jednak. Grube były, z litego dębu. Co za kretyn daje takie niestabilnemu weteranowi?  
      Mimo wszystko, spokój był nie najgorszym znakiem. Major, klnąc pod nosem, by nie czuć winy, poszedł poszukać Deitha. Znalazł go przed wolierą, tęsknie wsłuchanego w świergot ptaków.  
      — No chodź, twój skurwysyn-pan cię potrzebuje — mruknął, chwytając zwierzę za pysk.  
      Bez potrzeby. Podążyło za nim tym swoim drobnym kłusem, machające ogonem, szczęśliwe, że nie jest dłużej zostawione samopas, że sfora się pojawiła. Mężczyzna machinalnie gładził go po grzbiecie, miał go akurat pod ręką, nawet się schylać nie musiał. Pożytek z wielkich psów.  
      Pies był wszakże wielki i  **chudy** , wobec czego nie nadawał się do wyważania drzwi. A te, mimo naglącego pukania Roche'a, pozostawały zamknięte. Nie zamieniaj się w elfa, nie histeryzuj, powtarzał sobie, gdy niedobre przeczucie ścisnęło mu gardło, on cię po prostu widzieć nie chce, nie dziwota zresztą, w ogóle co to cię obchodzi…  
      Chart, złapawszy od niego zaniepokojenie, zaczął kręcić się po korytarzu, spróbował podbiec w kierunku schodów, poszukać pomocy. Która to pomoc mogła przybyć sama, choćby w postaci służących, to byłoby zaś klęską, bo Vernon nie miałby żadnego wytłumaczenia dla zachowania pułkownika. Innego niż prawda. Prawda kosztowałaby go prawdopodobnie prawo przebywania w Vergen, jeśli nie życie.  
      Zwierzak zaskamlał. Sytuacja robiła się patowa.  
      — Wyważę te drzwi — zagroził agent.  
      Cisza. Nie za bardzo miał jak groźbę spełnić, swoją drogą, więc może bać się nie powinien, może tamten po prostu też przenalizował. I w ogóle czego się bać, jedna Wiewiórka mniej, zwiać z miasta zdąży.  
      Sama myśl wywołała skręt żołądka. Silny. Bujać to my, ale nie nas, oznajmiała właśnie majorowi fizjologia. Nie o wściekłość Saskii czy markiza ci chodzi. Nawet nie o własną skórę. Nie głównie. Chodzi ci o to, że stworzenie, o którym wiesz, że lubi nalewki na egzotycznych, słodkich jak cholera owocach, że się zawsze myli w jednym miejscu w słowach nowej  _Pierwszej brygady_  i gdy gra na flecie  _Świtem szarym, ciemnym lasem_ , że cięgiem może pół nocy rżnąć w karty, że zje wszystko, ale zupę z żuru to akurat z niechęcią, choćby w nią wkroić słoninę, że w ogóle słodkie woli, że stworzenie, z którym się śmiałeś, piłeś, śpiewałeś i tłukłeś – że ono tam siedzi i krzywda się mu dzieje, możliwe, że poważna, a tu przeklęte, dębowe drzwi.  
      Zaraza. Pierdolona zaraza by to wzięła, klął Roche, majstrując przy zamku igłą, którą zwykle podtrzymywał pas, przerobioną wieki temu na poręczny wytrych – stare nawyki nie umierają i proszę, bardzo, bardzo dobrze – co jakiś czas wołając cicho na Deitha, by nie uciekał i czy te krasnoludzkie zamki musiały być tak pierdolenie skomplikowane, kto to widział, by kombinować ze zwykłymi zapadkami, a jakby doszło do nieszczęścia, jak ma sobie poradzić ślusarz, pierdoleni nieludzie, jak nie histerycy i mordercy, to majsterkowicze, a niech się wszyscy…  
      Zamek zgrzytnął i puścił. Klamka ustąpiła. Chart wbiegł z cichym piskiem pierwszy, wykorzystując zdumienie Roche'a niespodziewanym sukcesem. Vernon wskoczył sekundy później, prawie wykładając się na psie, który zawrócił ku niemu, już nie piszcząc, a skamląc, co z kolei dobitnie świadczyło, że z Iorwethem musi być źle.  
      Było. Zwierzak podprowadził agenta tuż obok, a elf nie raczył nawet, drań, drgnąć, obrzucił ich jedynie pustym spojrzeniem, po czym wrócił do patrzenia w jakiś odległy punkt. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte na rozłożonej książce. Mógł myśleć, jasne, mógł być rozmarzony i romantycznie zadumany, mógł być wściekły i po prostu ignorować najście. Tylko mężczyzna coś obstawiał inną wersję.  
      Pierdolona dysocjacja. Elfy się dysocjowały trochę częściej, łatwiej niż ludzie, przynajmniej tak wynikało z praktyki dowódcy Pasów. Pewnie dlatego, że nie płakały, że grały w to swoje chędożone ukrywanie emocji. A skoro nie pozwalasz sobie płakać z bólu, to pozostaje tylko jedno wyjście. W trakcie przesłuchań trzeba było na to uważać, wstrzymywać albo wywoływać, zależnie od potrzeby.  
      Teraz, cholera jasna, Roche nie miał dokopać, zmanipulować ani wyszarpać informacji z kawałkami bebechów. Nawet chyba nie chciał, bo to, że hetmanowi, kiedy przeszukiwał sypialnię, by znaleźć delię, kiedy potem go nią okrywał, pomału, cały czas mówiąc niskim, monotonnym tonem jakieś uspokajające bzdury – mogę? zabrać coś, będzie ci lepiej, jak zabiorę, przynieść ci coś? doprawdy, jakby liczył na odpowiedź – kiedy przy nim klęknął, bardzo powoli, kiedy położył palce na stronach książki, ostrożnie, bo bał się nawet próbować wyjąć przedmiot pułkownikowi z dłoni, to że tamten wówczas nadal na zareagował, nie podniósł choćby ręki, by poprawić kołnierz, to jednak po prostu szarpało wnętrzności. Zupełnie tak samo, jak lęk Ves czy załamania chłopaków, czy śmierci w oddziale. Popełniłeś błąd, powtarzał głos w głowie, tak samo uprzejmy i ciepły, jak ten, którym Vernon przesłuchiwał, sam jesteś błędem, błędem matki, ciągiem pomyłek, pomyłką króla, który widział w tobie coś więcej, a go zawiodłeś, błędy i pomyłki i patrz, jak przez nie cierpi kolejna istota, zaczęło się od matki, potem króla, Pasów i Ves, i patrz, patrz, nawet jego krzywdzisz, kiedy tylko spuścił gardę, ściągasz zły los.  
      Głos był stały, powtarzał to samo niemal zawsze, więc Roche ignorował bez większego trudu. Tylko obiecywał sobie, patrząc, jak spanikowany Deith liże Iorwetha po twarzy, trąca nosem w ramię, kładzie łeb na kolanach, przy książce, i po prostu piszczy, wpatrzony z kolei w majora, jakby on mógł coś pomóc, obiecywał, że jeśli tamten prowokator jeszcze żyje, to go dopadnie i obedrze ze skóry. Nie na raz, nie, stopniowo. Od stop zaczynając, potem przechodząc do skalpu. Jak najdłużej nie uszkodzić organów wewnętrznych. Przypali się rany, żeby za szybko tamten skurwiel nie zdechł. Będzie się go torturować, aż będzie płakał i błagał, i skamlał zupełnie jak teraz chart, i się nie przerwie wówczas.  
      Jego elf miał ranną dłoń, zauważył, gdy pomału włożył palce pod książkę. Płytko, ocenił, badając ranę – owszem, głupie, owszem, nie należy dotykać nikogo z wojskową przeszłością, gdy się nie jest pewnym, że tamten przebywa tu i teraz, Vernon pamiętał, ale chędożył – widząc, jak w spojrzeniu watażki coś migoce i zaraz gaśnie. Raczej przypadkowe obrażenie. Mogło wywołać gwałtowną ucieczkę w głąb siebie, owszem, jeśli przypomniało coś dawnego, a przypomnieć mogło, bo krew, bo Drakenborg, bo wojna, bo przesłuchania.  
      Mężczyzna obrzucił pokój uważniejszym spojrzeniem. Pod ścianą leżał, stłuczony, jakiś drobiazg, kotek czy jednorożec, sądząc z amatorskiego poziomu wykonania, pewnie efekt warsztatów kogoś z komanda. Może i samego hetmana, w końcu chadzał na te warsztaty, prelekcje i ćwiczenia, w końcu demonstrował, że mu zależy na normalnym życiu.  
      — Strąciłeś? I cię żal chwycił? — spytał cicho. — Jak ja nie znoszę sentymentów… Musimy opatrzyć, książkę inaczej pobrudzisz. Mogę? Nie będzie gorzej?  
      Nie, żeby się doczekał odpowiedzi. Ale powtórzył pytanie dziesiątki razy, idąc po szmaty, szukając jakiegoś zapachu, lodu albo ognia, albo czegokolwiek. Od biedy był gotów strącić rekamierkę i krzesło, co byłoby, znowu, zdecydowanym proszeniem o atak paniki czy cofkę, pogorszenie sprawy. Tylko mimo wszystko, przemawiał egoizm Roche'a, miałby wtedy kontakt. O ile Iorweth nie zaatakowalby, ale wtedy pies powinien mu przypomnieć… W ogóle pies powinien już zacząć działać, chędożony elf, gdzie go zagnało? I chędożony pokój, czemu tu nic nie pachnie, nie ma jakiejś wody czy perfum?  
      Znalazł je w sypialni. Rzadko używanej, widać było. Pachniały, dzięki losom, wiatrem i morzem, trochę słono. Z całą pewnością nie wojennie. W salonie znalazł za to orzechy, trochę suszonych owoców. Mało wyraziste smaki, ale może się nadadzą.  
      Pies jęknął, książka upadła z głuchym łupnięciem. Agent się obrócił, mląc przekleństwa.  
      Elf siedział, mrugał gwałtownie. Wzrok, błędny, mętny – chwyta ostrość, pomyślał Roche – miał utkwiony w podłodze, w charcie i w leżącym tomiszczu. Na twarzy gościło głównie zdumienie, pomieszane z niepewnością, zaczątkami lęku. Dezorientacja, przypomniał sobie słowo Vernon. Zjawisko znał, nie potrzebował przypomnienia. Próba ustalenia, kim się jest, gdzie się właściwie jest, co to za przedmioty nas otaczają i skąd się tu wzięły. Zwyczajna wojenna rzecz (Trzynastka kiedyś podsumował „czułem ciężar na nogach, myślę, ki czort, spojrzałem i patrzyłem na swoją rękę i nie wiedziałem, że to ręka, a że moja to w ogóle i dopiero po paru sekundach do mnie doszło: ręka, potem: moja, potem, że skoro moja, to powinienem czuć, a skoro nie czuję, to może jestem w środku bitwy i mi ją oderwało, zacząłem szukać, ale nie było śladu rany, ubranie miałem całe i zaczęło do mnie dochodzić, że skoro ubranie mam całe, noc jest, słyszę, jak Ves śpiewa, czuję, jak onuce Fenna cuchną, to żadnej bitwy nie ma i nic mi nie urwało"). Albo i nie wojenna, bo co prawda majora w trakcie wojskowej kariery tego typu przygody szczęśliwe omijały, jednak wcześniej, w dzielnicy, owszem, się zdarzało przeżyć – nie na polu bitwy się musiał pilnować, uważać na znaki, lecz w alkowach.  
      — Wszystko w porządku. Książka ci z rąk wypadła — szepnął łagodnie, podchodząc do watażki. — W twoim saloniku. W Vergen. Stolicy Rzeczpospolitej. Ja tu na twojej łasce jestem, pamiętasz? Nie mogę cię palcem dotknąć. Widzisz? Tutaj — szukał słów, coraz szybciej, bo spojrzenie pułkownika, teraz utkwione w nim, dalej było pełne zagubionego niepokoju — tutaj masz psa, jest twój, całkiem twój, i drogi, i ma taką sierść, jak kobierce z Zerrikanii, dotknij, w ogóle masz futro, na sobie, to twoje, z soboli, różne drogie rzeczy, sam zobacz, cele tak nie wyglądają przecież, przyniosłem ci bakalii — zakończył nieco rozpaczliwie, kładąc przekąski na stół. — Proszę.  
      Hetman odetchnął kilka razy, spojrzał przytomniej, ale nie do końca. Chwycił jedzenie, raczej odruchowo, bo zjadł szybko, żarłocznie, podejrzliwego, przestraszonego wzroku nie spuszczając z mężczyzny. Roche sięgnął po jego rękę, mając nadzieję, że nie wywołała paniki, że smak tamtego nieco otrzeźwił, zakotwiczył, i mrucząc coś cicho, ułożył na charcie. Deith rzucił się znów pocieszać pana, po zwierzęcemu, lizaniem, nosem, trąceniem łapami.  
      — Iorweth — spróbował po raz kolejny — skurwysynu, mam cię przeprosić? Po moim trupie. Albo i nie, przepraszam — dodał w porywie uczucia, którego bardzo starannie nie nazywał „zmartwieniem". — No, bądź raz mniejszym skurwysynem niż zwykle, elfie.  
      — To było bardzo zabawne, ale nie mogłem się śmiać — odparł tamten, matowo, obojętnie, jednak niewątpliwie: tu i teraz będąc, bo klepał już psa po głowie, nie mechanicznie, zmiennym rytmem. — To, jak ganiałeś po pokojach i się motałeś z futrem, i próbowałeś znaleźć te orzechy, i wołałeś na Deitha, nawet raz czy dwa „Roche" go nazwałeś, żeby się bardziej słuchał… Ście się obaj miotali, takie to zabawne było, dwa miotające się Roche'e. Prawie, jakbyś się troszczył. A przekąski są w szafce w sekretarzyku, czasem coś lubię zjeść przy pracy, lepiej się myśli… Nie mów Saskii — dorzucił, naraz zupełnie trzeźwy. — Ani nikomu. Nie mów im.  
      — Nie zamierzałem — odparł Vernon, bardzo szczerze, bo pewnie, nie chciał się narażać na kary; położył dłoń na ramieniu watażki, opiekuńczo, po trosze oczekując strącenia albo nagany.  
      Ale pułkownik pokiwał tylko głową, chyba uspokojony.  
      — Prawie, jakbyś się troszczył o mnie — powtórzył z zadumą. — To też była śmieszna myśl.  
      Nic ci do tego, o co się troszczę, pomyślał major, na fali niesionej ulgą irytacji.  
      — Myślałem o… o początkach w Scoia'tael, o czym by innym — przerzucił się hetman. — I jakoś nie zauważyłem – normalnie bym odruchowo, to mój pokój, może ci od sprzątania coś zmienili o centymetry, może się zamyśliłem – nie zauważyłem etażerki, i strąciłem figurkę od Vithi, Vitha chce mieć dzieci z Gwynblathem, wiesz na pewno, wszystkim mówili, ta figurka to niby na szczęście, więc skląłem i pomyślałem o… o kalectwie — przy tym jednym słowie głos się stał ostry, chropawy, drwiący aż do okrucieństwa — a potem to samo poszło, tak jakoś, że gdybym nie poszedł wtedy za tym bloede an'givare, to bym… — urwał, zrobił zamaszysty, nieokreślony gest ręką. — Samo poszło. Potem nie pamiętam. Musiałem wziąć książkę i usiąść. Potem ty się dobijałeś i dałeś radę otworzyć zamek – wytrychem?  
      — Nie, specjalnie przerobioną igłą.  
      — To muszę powiedzieć, żeby je poprawili — mruknął Iorweth. — Nie może im byle igła dawać rady.  
      — Nie byle igła, tylko udoskonalona igła. W moich rękach.  
      — W twoich rękach — powtórzył elf, przekręcając i pochylając głowę, tak, że dotykała lekko dłoni mężczyzny, który w pierwszym odruchu drgnął i chciał ją zabrać, potem dopiero wstrzymał. — No tak, w twoich rękach to igła nie tylko otworzyć magiczne drzwi, ale i zabić setki wrogów może. Jak w bajce. Chowasz ją w rękawie może? Nadal?  
      Watażka uśmiechnął się, prawie nieironicznie, raczej wyzywająco, ale tak po smarkatemu, Deith, ciut spokojniejszy, zaległ mu na stopach, czuwając i machając ogonem. Coś w kapryśności tonu, wychudzeniu ramienia, doskonale wyczuwalny nawet przez futro, może w ogóle w swojskim spokoju tej sceny, przypominało mężczyźnie, jak bardzo Wiewiórki – jak bardzo Iorweth – to gówniarze jeszcze. Jakie to smarkate podrostki były, jak szły, głupie, głupie elfy, do tego lasu.  
      — Musisz odpocząć. Zawołam Saskię. Powiesz jej, że to wojna się przypomniała, partyzantka. Uwierzy. Ucieszy się, że jej ufasz — mówił rzeczowo, wcale, wcale nie prosił.  
      — Mhm. Zaraz. Nie chcę… nie chcę teraz kłamać. Od jutra będę musiał, Ciaranowi, jeśli na L… tego zdrajcę rozmowa zejdzie. Teraz – teraz jestem… zmęczony.  
      — No, toż mówię, że odpocząć musisz — zauważył trzeźwo major, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu i ciągnąc lekko. — Prześpij się, to zawsze na wszystko pomaga.  
      Pułkownik się skrzywił, ale wstał bez słowa, ruszył do sypialni. Chart za nim, nie odstępujący na krok. Vernon zresztą też nie, dopiero na progu się zatrzymał.  
      — Posiedzieć jeszcze trochę z tobą?  
      Zwierzę ułożyło pysk na ciemnej, zielonej narzucie, obok twarzy właściciela. Powinien się okryć, zdjąć delię i się normalnie okryć kołdrą, pomyślał major, może nieco absurdalnie, bo do wieczora było daleko.  
      — Opowiem ci… Opowiedzieć ci coś? Wy lubicie prawdę i opowieści. Będziesz mógł napisać piękne raporty, na pewno ci się przyda, na pewno chcesz…  
      — Słowa od ciebie nie chcę jako śledczy — warknął mężczyzna, dziwnie urażony. — Nic mi nie mów, skoro masz myśleć o tym, jak o przesłuchaniu. Najlepiej w ogóle zapomnij. Prześpij się i zapomnij. Weź fisstech i powiedz sobie, że ci się przyśniło.  
      — A jak sobie wytłumaczę, po co wziąłem fisstech?  
      Cóż, w sumie dobre, logiczne pytanie.  
      — To zapomnij po prostu.  
      — Zapomnij po prostu — przedrzeźniał go elf, naraz wściekły, jak małe zwierzątka, w sekundę przeskakujące między łaszeniem się, a sykiem, pokazywaniem ząbków, próbami kąsania; ale nie był przecież zwierzątkiem, liskiem, upomniał się Roche, zadziwiony własną naiwnością, prędzej żmiją. — Zapomnij, jakby to jedna chwila była, jedno popołudnie, które sobie wymazać można. A nie lata, lata… Miałem może dwadzieścia dwa, jak usłyszałem o sprawie, sporo brakowało mi do trzydziestki, jak poszedłem do lasu, wiesz w ogóle, ile bym musiał — głos mu trzaskał, próbował to pokryć ironiczną wzgardą — wymazać?  
      Znaczy, cały wybór się mu między, na ludzkie, dwunastym i czternastym rokiem rozegrał. Majora jakoś ścisnęło w dołku, zaraz potem zemdliło lekko.  
      — Nie myśl… — zaczął, po czym urwał, bo to tak bardzo bez sensu rada, od prób unikania myślenia tylko się myśli bardziej.  
      — Nie myśl, nie myśl, nie myśl! To wszystko, do czego ta wasza rasa jest zdolna? My nie jesteśmy jak wy, jętko, nie zapominamy w sekundę — warknął watażka, teraz z furią godną władców, siadając na materacach, zrzucając delię na ziemię, rwanymi, gwałtownymi ruchami, zaraz potem ściągając tak samo buty.  
      Pies się odsunął, chyba zdumiony. Ale nie przestraszony i agent zgadzał się, nie pierwszy raz tego chędożonego dnia, z chartem, jakby upokarzająco to nie brzmiało. Wściekłość była zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie lepsza. Wściekłość to pożar, kiedy płowieje, zostaje gorycz pogodzenia. Blizny są, wbrew histeriom szlachetnych panienek, dobrą, kojącą rzeczą. To na trupach nic się nie bliźni.  
      — Zrób coś — zażądał tymczasem Iorweth; o, teraz prawdziwy hetman, nawet kaprysy ma hetmańskie w stylu, bezkresne, rozkazuję słońcu wstać, rozkazuję wam wygrać bitwę, zabraniam wam głupio umierać. — Zrób coś, bloede pest.  
      Szalona dziecinność była w tym wszystkim, więc pewnie należałoby przytulić po prostu to zagubione coś, kopiące bezwładnie nawet nie tyle futro, ile w futro. Najtwardszych ludzi czasem na wojnie trzeba było objąć, zamknąć przed światem, dać się wypłakać albo wykląć, najtwardszych ludzi uspokajało się niekiedy wpółnuconym szeptem, jak smyki w kołyskach.  
      Jednak Vernon nie umiał się przełamać, wspomnienia spalonych wsi, zamordowanego króla, drwin spod Flotsam i z Vergen, jakieś dawne poczucie lojalności, starego celu, nawyk drzemiący w mięśniach czy krwi – to wszystko go wstrzymało i pewnie, uznał, zawsze wstrzymywać będzie.  
      Wobec czego usiadł na brzeżku łóżka, zrobił tyle, ile mógł: podniósł delię jedną ręką, rzucił na krzesło, drugą przyciągnął trochę elfa, choć nie tak blisko, tak blisko ułożył mu – pozwolił opaść – tylko głowę, gdzieś między swoim ramieniem a obojczykiem. Tyle kontaktu był w stanie znieść. Co prawda sam zaraz zabrał ręce i ułożył po bokach, możliwe daleko, cały spięty, lecz watażka zdawał się nawet nie zauważać. No i dobrze.  
      — Nic nie mogę zrobić. Nikt nic nie może zrobić — oznajmił spokojnie major, bo jednak pułkownik był już dorosły i nie należało go dusić tkaniną złudzeń.  
      Troskliwe opatulanie takową miał zarezerwowane dla Ves oraz chłopaków. Nie dla Iorwetha, powtarzał sobie w duchu, nie dla Iorwetha. Który to postanowił się w owo powtarzanie wedrzeć, bo westchnął z rezygnacją i opadł, zsunął się wzdłuż ramienia Roche'a, na materac, ale tak, żeby czołem dotykać mu kolan. Podkulił nogi.  
      — To nie o ideę chodzi — stwierdził z namysłem, jakby analizował abstrakcyjny problem. — Idea jest prawdziwa, wiedziałem od pierwszego słowa. Poszedłem za nią, nie za nim, rozumiesz? Słowa mi pokazały drogę, nie bloede an'givare. Słowa są prawdziwe, choćby mówiący kłamał, czasem tak bywa. To nie o idee chodzi. Nie kłamałem wczoraj ani dzisiaj… wcześniej.  
      — Nie sądziłem, że kłamałeś — zapewnił wpółuważnie Vernon, mocując się równocześnie z narzutą, próbując nią okryć elfa. — Wiem, że nie kłamałeś.  
      — To o co? — watażka zignorował wtrącenie; mówił cicho, do siebie, zupełnie, jakby majora w ogóle nie było w pokoju – może i zresztą tak sobie wmówił, cholera go wie. — Że mnie zdradził? Nie mnie jednego, skoro z wami współpracował, Ciarana tak samo, nic w tym osobistego nie było, nic znaczącego, wszystkich zdradził, dobrych, złych, tych, co ich lubił i tych, co go irytowali…  
      Agent zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie poinformować, z wyżyn faktu, że czterdziestoletni prawie człowiek to już istota dojrzała i bardzo dorosła, że właśnie nierówność w przywiązaniu boli. Ktoś był dla nas osobiście ważny – cholera, skoro Iorwetha zostawił ojciec, to naprawdę ważny – a my dla niego byliśmy zadaniem, wrogiem, barankiem prowadzonym na rzeź.  
      Ale nie, nie, lepiej zmilczeć. Przecież skurwysyn sam wie, tylko się boi, tylko przed sobą udaje, nim się pogodzi ze światem.  
      — I właściwie po co grałeś w zaufanie, w rozmowy, w to wydobywanie informacji, Roche? — spytał hetman. — Jeśli on zdradził, to wy przecież wszystko musicie o mnie wiedzieć…  
      Właśnie nie, raporty nie na szczegółach biograficznych się skupiały. Błędne i dziwne, swoją drogą. Całą ta sprawa, jak na nią spojrzeć na spokojnie, była błędna i dziwna: te pięćdziesiąt lat temu, jeśli Talar nie oszukał jego albo ktoś Talara na wykładach z historii służb, siatka prowokatorów na Północy była znacznie słabsza, ot, tyle, by trzymać nieludzi w ryzach i móc ewentualnie jakiś kontrolowany buncik wywołać. No, oczywiście, w coś takiego właśnie mógł wpaść mały Iorweth, tylko… tylko coś się nie zgadzało.  
      Tak czy siak, owa niezgodność mogła pomóc teraz elfowi. Jeśli ją odpowiednio przedstawić. Pozwolić dosnuć odpowiednie wnioski, myślał szybko, gorączkowo Vernon. Straszliwie tania nadzieja, ale watażka chyba był dość zdesperowany, by chwycić. Ja zresztą, przyznał major, też, cała relacja mi w diabły idzie.  
      A ja jeszcze skurwysyna nie zdradziłem, byłem jego uczciwym wrogiem, potem uczciwym niechętnym sojusznikiem, w nic nie grałem. I to nieuczciwe, żeby sądził inaczej z powodu jakiegoś pierdolonego prowokatora, zdrajcy własnej krwi, skurwiela, dzieci posyłającego do lasu.  
      — To jest dziwne — oznajmił głośno mężczyzna. — To jest dziwne, bo ja o tobie nic nie czytałem w tych raportach. Gdybym czytał, to przecież bym wiedział, domyślił się, że on był twoim dowódcą. Mało to razy jego podpis widziałem? Byłbym przygotowany, nie zaskoczyłbyś mnie i bym ci skłamał. A tak… ja ani słowa od niego na twój temat nie czytałem, chociaż Talar dał mi na pewno wszystkie raporty. On musiał nic nam o tobie nie napisać i to jest dziwne, bo przecież ciebie najbardziejśmy szukali.  
      Coś jakby ulga i dziwna, kryta, niepewna siebie radość zalśniło w twarzy elfa. Jeszcze parę zdań majora, parę nerwowych pytań i potwierdzeń, parę rwanych, wymruczanych do siebie konkluzji – i jakieś tam słabe ukojenie się złożyło. Cuach ess cuach, jasne, ale ciebie, głupi, mały elfie, naprawdę najwyraźniej lubił. Naprawdę był przywiązany, jak do dziecka, szczerze faworyzował, krzywdzić nie chciał, wolał zataić. Zresztą, może to i nie prowokator był, może go potem Talar dopadł i złamał, więcej to by chronologicznie miało sensu.  
      Konstrukcja raczej wątła, pewnie sam Iorweth, gdyby chwilę logicznie pomyślał, wyśmiałby ją i obalił. Roche widział niemal, jak instynkt przetrwania tę logiczną część umysłu hetmanowi zamyka. Załamania musiał uniknąć, a cóż to jest prawda?  
      Wszystko tutaj szło więc ku lepszemu, został jednak z pułkownikiem następne parę godzin, wychodząc tylko po to, żeby odwołać dzisiejsze spotkania i ćwiczenia. Watażka co prawda niby po dwóch najgorszych godzinach wrócił do życia, zażądał stanowczo papierów, zaczął przeglądać projekty ustaw i wprowadzać poprawki, niemniej jednak psa gładził tak, jakby był on liną ratunkową, a co kilka chwil wracał do pierwszych lat ideologicznej walki. Wspomnienie zdradzieckiego kutasa przewijało się wśród nich często, wspomnienie niepewności, pierwszych przemów, lęku – i pierwszych dni w komandzie, pierwszych zbrodni. Vernon nie był pewien, czy hetman do końca zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności.  
      — Tak, wiem, wiem — prychnął tamten po którymś sceptycznym spojrzeniu majora. — Ty mnie kiedyś będziesz przesłuchiwał i bił, i torturował. Jak tylko wojna się skończy i polityka zmieni. Ale to jasne od początku. — Wzruszenie ramion. — Żadna zdrada. Najwyżej mój błąd.  
      Coś w całej wypowiedzi – prawdopodobnie uparte gnanie ku śmierci – doprowadziło agenta do szału. W sekundę. Aż miał ochotę odpowiedzieć „tak", zimno, bez wahania, „tak, będę", dorzucić kilka opisów. Sam nie wiedział, co go wstrzymało. Może jednak współczucie i wyrzuty sumienia jeszcze nie do końca wywietrzały.  
      — Nie będę cię przesłuchiwał. Co by się stało — przełknął ślinę — nie będę cię przesłuchiwał. Odmówię. Na emocjonalne zaangażowanie się powołam, do cholery, żeś jednak mnie i królową tu przyjął. I nie będę konsultował. Obiecuję, jasne? I zrobię wszystko, co będzie w mojej mocy, żeby w ogóle nikt cię nie dotknął.  
      — Zabijesz mnie? — upewnił się Iorweth.  
      Roche potaknął. Elf przez moment milczał, trawiąc informację, po czym przeszedł w drwinę. Jak to on. Vernon się już nawet o te ucieczki nie obruszał.  
      — Zmizerykordiujesz się nade mną niby? Wielki i łaskawy Dh'oine mizerykordią mi będzie? Dobry pan, że tylko powiesi, nie storturuje… Łaska oprawców na mnie spłynie, bloede pest, jakbym potrzebował twojej łaski, ty mojej raczej teraz, bloede Dh'oine.  
      Major odetchnął. Sam był zaskoczony tym, o ile lżej się mu na sercu zrobiło.  
         
         
      Następnego dnia zamierzał kontrolnie jeszcze posiedzieć z watażką, na co ten stanowczo oznajmił, że jest zawalony pracą, a w ogóle bloede Dh'oine ma się o niego nie martwić, już on sobie da radę. Po kilku minutach, które agent, pełen niedowierzania, spędził w jego gabinecie na pykaniu fajeczki, nonszalancko w fotelu rozłożonym będąc, elf parsknął, zupełnie jak koń – albo raczej, jak ten jego chart – odłożył z trzaskiem ołówek i rzucił, ostrożnie dobierając słowa:  
      — To mnie uwolniło.  
      Mężczyzna uniósł pytająco brwi. Fajki nie wyjął, w końcu wczoraj dosyć nerwów stracił, teraz je sobie powoli odbudowywał.  
      — Que dicettenn a me vc'hora. Aef yn bloede an'givare.  
      — Sze niby jak? — wymamrotał przez cybuch Roche.  
      — Po prostu. Uwolniło mnie. Od wszystkiego. Od oczekiwań najbardziej chyba. Strachu. Wspomnień. Nie musisz rozumieć.  
      — Łaszkafca.


	31. Chapter 31

  
Jaskółeczko, ptaszku śliczny,  
ślij swe modły pod błękity.  
Rysuj za nas kręgi święte,  
pod milczącym firmamentem.  
      

Jaskier,  _Jaskółeczka_ , tłumaczenie elfiej ballady; oryginał zaginął 

        
        
 W niektóre noce królowa spała. Kiedy indziej czekała na Iorwetha, pełna energii – nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić, więc zabrał do pomieszczenia z wolierą i nauczył trochę o ptakach. Innej nocy za to się wymknęli na łyżwy. Nie na duże, miejskie lodowisko, tylko to małe, rozlane po podwórcu zabudowań dworskich. Krasnoludy je wymyśliły, kiedy się okazało, że Anais polubiła jazdę na lodzie – choć nie wykazywała do niej talentu – i mogłaby pół dnia spędzać w kolejce do vergeńskiej ślizgawki. Prowizoryczne lodowisko dostało nawet własne lampiony oraz chorągiewki.  
      Pójść tam w nocy to było wariactwo. Ale rzecz leżała w sumie daleko od mostków i przepaści, zabezpieczona była płotkiem, nic się małej stać nie mogło. Co najwyżej...  
      — Przeziębisz się — marudził Iorweth, stojąc przy barierce, patrząc na dziewczynkę, pod grubymi futrami ubraną jednak tylko w domowy strój niedbały, narzucony na nocną koszulę.  
      — Nie — odświergotała Jej Wysokość, podjeżdżając do niego, niezgrabnie, ale przynajmniej bez wywrotki. — Na początku, jak żyłam z wujkiem Vernonem, to cały czas chorowałam. Codziennie prawie miałam gorączkę, zimno mi stale było, od byle wiatru łapałam przeziębienie, chorowałam od każdego jedzenia, co chwila gdzieś źle stawałam i sobie coś skręcałam albo się raniłam, obcierało mnie wszystko... Wujek Vernon mówi, że się wtedy o mnie bardzo martwił.  
      Wyobrażam sobie, pomyślał watażka, toż to od zmysłów musiało odchodzić, że mu królową warunki bytowe prostego ludu wykończą.  
      — Ale potem się przyzwyczaiłam. I teraz już nie choruję wcale, nawet kataru nie mam. Ponad kwartał! Na jesieni wszyscy mieli katar, Natalis, markiz, Talar, a ja ani trochę, ani kichnęłam! — oznajmiła z dumą.  
      — Gratulacje — prychnął sardonicznie. — Długo chcesz się jeszcze kręcić? Jeśli Roche się dowie, że tu z tobą byłem o piątej nad ranem, to mnie zabije.  
      — Wujek cię lubi — oznajmiło dziecko, nieuważnie, znów skupione na jeździe. — Nie lubił cię, ale teraz cię lubi. Tylko udaje, że nie. Z nawyku.  
      Coś w wizgu łyżew przypomina świst bełtów, strzał. Iorweth uświadomił sobie – i odczuł ulgę. Niejasny niepokój, napięcie, czujność, które go tym razem kąsały od momentu przyjścia na lodowisko, ogniskują się, znajdują źródło. Anais okrąża taflę metodycznie, od lewej do prawej, wzdłuż płotku. Nie musi się już podtrzymywać, ale najwyraźniej samo kręcenie sprawia jej frajdę. Znika mi z pola widzenia, analizuje elf, znika mi z pola widzenia, a słyszę wizg, który się zbliża, to dlatego. Dobrze, nadmiar ostrożności przecież nie zabija.  
      Tylko jednak...  
      — Nie ma czego się bać — powiedział watażka bardzo, bardzo cicho, gdy znów przy tym świście, tak bliziutko, z prawej, napięły się mu mięśnie.  
      Gdyby nie obłoczek pary, nie uwierzyłby, że słowa w ogóle wyszły mu z ust. Zresztą, może nie wyszły, może tylko głębiej odetchnął, może tylko westchnął.  
      — Wujku? Coś mówiłeś? Możemy wracać, jak chcesz, jak ci nudno — zaproponowała tonem wielce łaskawym, acz ledwo łapiąc oddech, Jej Wysokość.  
      Boimy się razem, pomyślał pułkownik, po trosze z ironią, po trosze bardzo poważnie, prawie czule. Zaprzeczył gestem głowy, nie, kręć się, ile chcesz, fáloirnna, jemiołuszeńko. Oparł twarz o dłonie, rękawice mięciutkie, gładkie, jak cudza skóra, futro delii miłe, ciepłe, jak dotyk matki, patrzył, jak dziewczynka się kręci, jak próbuje potem ostrożnie piruetu, niezmordowana. Tylko lęk umie uczynić tak niestrudzonym, tak pchać w działanie, kolejne ucieczki.  
      Boimy się wspólnie, przepowiadał sobie, myśli mu tężały, jakby rosa w szadź przechodziła, świtało już, gwiazdy coraz mniej wyglądały na dumne światła, odległe ognie, coraz bardziej na drobne przetarcia w szarości, plamki zabrudzeń, boimy się wspólnie, weddien i ja, ja i małe Dh'oine.  
        
        
      — Talar napisał — bąknął Vernon, stając w saloniku markiza. — Arjan ma problemy w dorzeczu Pontaru, rycerstwo się buntuje, część panów chce z obcymi układów... Trzeba trochę porządku wprowadzić. Mogę się wreszcie przydać ojczyźnie.  
      — A kiedy wyjeżdżasz?  
      — Za tydzień.  
      — Za szybko — Armand cmoknął. — Niegrzecznie będzie. Kogoś urazimy z pewnością.  
      — To zróbmy listę tych, których urazić nie wolno — syknął Vernon, zdecydowanie bardziej gniewnie niż zamierzał. — Postaram się ich zadowolić. Misja nie chędożenie, nie poczeka.  
      — Dyplomacja jest tak samo ważna, jak manewry wojskowe — przypomniał łagodnie La Fayatte.  
      — Była zimą — prawie warknął major, krążąc w kółko po pokoju. — A teraz jesteśmy już dobrze w przednówku. Zaraz wiosna. Armia, śmierć i krew, to teraz będzie ustalało naszą cenę. I Anais. Jeśli jej cokolwiek się stanie, ktokolwiek na nią wpłynie – jeśli ona nas nie poprze, to...  
      — Roche. Vernon — mruknął cicho markiz. — Napij się. Zbladłeś. Histeryzujesz. Królowa zostaje ze mną. W mieście-twierdzy. Nic jej nie będzie. Ona się od was nie odwróci. Chce pomścić ojca. Jest przywiązana. Ty się martwisz, bo ją zostawiasz. Rozumiem to. Mam dwoje własnych dzieci i rozumiem cię, Wieczny Ogień mi świadkiem. Ale martwisz się absurdami, zamiast skupić na misji. Działaniu. Na tym, żeby wrócić do Jej Wysokości żywym.  
      — Nie wiem, kiedy mnie będę mógł...  
      — Na zimę z pewnością.  
      — To będzie zima w środku wojny, prawdziwej wojny, nie pohukiwania na granicach zajętych z marszu terenów. Wcale niekoniecznie tu wrócę. Zresztą, cholera wie, czy Vergen będzie stało jeszcze.  
      — Na to nie mamy aż tak wielkiego wpływu. — Armand zrezygnował z kieliszków, nalał koniaku do pucharów.  
      — Dlatego się przecież, zaraza, martwię! — wybuchnął nagle agent.  
      — Oczywiście. Napij się. — Dyplomata wcisnął mu naczynie w dłoń, Roche wychylił automatycznie. — Królowej nic się nie stanie. Zaopiekuję się nią. Scoia'tael ją lubi. Lud też. Nikt się nic knuć nie poważy...  
      — Chędożony skurwysyn ją lubi, jak tego swojego psa — oznajmił z głuchą, zimną pasją Vernon. — Państwo, sobole, kobieta, piesek, dziecko. Niczego z tego nie zrobił, Vergen nawet, ono krasnoludzkie było, na nic sobie nie zasłużył, ale proszę, jak mu ładnie przywłaszczanie idzie. Zabija, a potem zabiera. Jak to pierdolona Wiewiórka.  
      — Scoia'ta...  
      — Dajże mi spokój z chędożoną grzecznością! On jej zabił ojca!  
      — Naszego suwerena. Opiekuna i obrońcę. Foltesta. Naszego króla, twojego dobroczyńcę. Wiem — szepnął arystokrata, nalewając alkoholu ponownie, zerkając ku barkowi, czy ma najmocniejsze nalewki. — I wiedzieliśmy to na jesieni, kiedy podpisywaliśmy umowy. Ty wiedziałeś najlepiej.  
      Major bąknął jakieś „ale to nie miało być tak", opadając, pod nalegającymi gestami markiza, na wyściełane karminowo krzesło.  
      — Myślałeś — podpowiedział cicho Armand — że to mniej będzie bolało? Że jakoś Vergen nas wszystkich pomieści, że po prostu dwór Temerii w ogóle z władzami Doliny Pontaru mieć do czynienia nie będzie?  
      — Byłbym głupi, gdybym tak zakładał — sarknął Vernon, wypijając puchar duszkiem. — Miasto jest małe, kasztel maciupeńki, jak niby mielibyśmy na siebie nie wpadać? Tylko to... Myślałem, że... Sam nie wiem. Że skoro raz ją oddałem Natalisowi i wam, to drugi raz ją zostawić będzie łatwiej. A jest gorzej.  
      — Te pół roku bardzo lekko żyliśmy. Wygodnie — zgodził się La Fayatte, dopijając koniak. — Można było zapomnieć.  
      — Ale ja nieustannie pamiętałem — zastrzegł się agent. — Nawet czekałem na to. Żeby wreszcie się na coś przydać. Przecież ja tutaj, bądźcie szczerzy, markizie, raczej wam zawadzałem.  
      — Talentów dyplomatycznych to ty nie masz.  
      — Właśnie. Marzyłem o misji, dostałem misję, cieszę się na misję. Tylko... — urwał, dolał sobie.  
      Resztę wieczoru pił w milczeniu, którego Armand nie przerywał. Sam pił tyle samo, jak nie więcej, alkohole miał u siebie tylko dobre. Pił i owszem, robił listę tych, których teraz nagłym wyjazdem urazić nie wolno, bo Roche może był nikim, może żadnych wizyt, rewizyt oraz kolacji pożegnalnych składać ni wydawać nie musiał, ale jego pozycja przy Jej Wysokości, połączona z tendencją do chlapania jęzorem i szorstką uwagą hetmana, czyniła go na tyle istotnym, by nagle wszyscy, dyplomata był pewien, urazili się o zapomnienie czy brak czasu „majora temerskiej armii".  
      Nilfgaardu, oczywiście, urazić nie wolno. Samej Rzeczpospolitej też nie, choć tutaj akurat problem będzie najmniejszy. Kaedwen i Redanię wypada po prostu uwzględnić. Małe księstewka w takim razie odpadają...  
        
        
Na stoliku przy łóżku Yeylii leżało nowe puzderko. Z jasnego kamienia, malowane w scenki rodzajowe. Na wieczku drzewo, brzoza, pod nim młoda para elfów. Krzewy obok, ciemne, bez kwiatów. Trawa z pieczołowicie oddaną polną roślinnością. Nawet jakieś ptaki siedziały w koronie, wśród łąki widać było malutkie plamki owadów. Po bokach namalowano – czy raczej wyżłobiono i potem pokryto płytkami z farbą, rodzaj emaliowania – motyle. Najnowsze dzieło kapitan z warsztatów rzemieślniczych, uznał Roche. Napatrzył się na owo dzieło tej nocy. Długo. Dokładnie. Uciekał do niego, w szukanie szczegółów, gdy ból się robił nie do zniesienia. Konkretniej w trakcie polewania solanką czy lżejszym kwasem wcześniej przypalonej skóry nóg i bioder; jakoś świeże cierpienie, zamiast znieść poprzednie, tylko je powiększyło. Ważna obserwacja, na pewno się mu przyda kiedyś w zawodzie.  
      — Bardzo to ładne. Puzderko — wychrypiał Vernon, już po wszystkim, przykryty kołdrą.  
      Cisza. Potem wreszcie „dziękuję" dobiegające jakby z bardzo daleka.  
      — Ten konik... co ostatnio zrobiłaś, dla Anais. On też był śliczny. Dużo talentu masz.  
      Znów chwila milczenia, tym razem krótsza.  
      — Dziękuję. — Elfka usiadła na łóżku tuż obok jego twarzy, granatowy jedwab koszuli nocnej ledwie zakrywał jej uda, zapachu ciała nie tłumił w ogóle; agent uświadomił sobie nagle, że kobieta musi czuć jego oddech na biodrach i zaschło mu trochę w gardle. — Bolało cię bardziej niż zwykle?  
      Potaknął. Zamyśliła się na moment.  
      — Ja nie miałam specjalnie większej przyjemności...  
      — Bo tobie nie o ból chodzi — mruknął zmęczonym głosem. — Tyle niemal od razu widać było. Jak chciałaś sprawdzić, to mogłaś zapytać.  
      — Zaufać odpowiedzi?  
      — A masz już swoją?  
      Położyła mu dłoń na policzku, niedbale, nie patrząc w jego stronę. Ostatnio stało się to ekwiwalentem wzruszenia ramionami. To albo uderzenie w twarz, zależało od momentu.  
      — Kontrola czy upokorzenie? — zapytał po chwili.  
      — Czy to musi być tak... wyraźnie? Tylko jedno? Życie nie jest tak proste, Dh'oine.  
      — Nie twierdziłem... — urwał; kwestia rasizmu i tak była przegrana, Wiewiórki nie przekona. —Może i to, i to. Może po prostu nie wiesz.  
      — Ale mogę się ciebie spytać — zadrwiła, gładząc go po włosach.  
      — Sama nie wiesz, to utrudnia czytanie. Poza tym... — Chwycił ją za dłoń, odsunął, ale nie puścił, przesuwał kciukiem po kłykciach. — ...jest jeszcze pytanie, kogo chcesz upokorzyć. Mnie czy siebie?  
      — Ciebie. Czemu miałabym chcieć własnego poniżenia? Dosyć go zaznaliśmy od waszej rasy.  
      Sprawa byłaby prawie przesądzona, gdybyś nie dodała tych dwóch zdań, pomyślał leniwie major. Dobra, krótka odpowiedź. A potem jakby unik, jakby ucieczka. I czemu, skoro już odpowiedziałaś? Ale czemu odpowiedziałaś, skoro się boisz?  
      Zaraza, na śledztwie to ja bym cię bił i wszystko – no, przynajmniej znacznie więcej – byłoby już wiadomo, wszystko byłoby ustalone, zakładałbym ci pętle na szyję albo jeśli dociągnąłbym cię do stolicy na pokazówkę, to czekał, czy któregoś z naszych arystokratów fiut nie zaboli na twój widok, i nie zażąda ostatniej szansy dla zwiedzionego dziecka, więzienia, reedukacji... O, bardzo intensywnej edukacji...  
      — Śpisz?  
      — Myślę.  
      — Chcesz, żebym zapytała, o czym?  
      Uczymy się, prychnął rozbawiony mężczyzna.  
      — To jest dopiero ciekawe pytanie — rzucił, senniejszym głosem, niż się spodziewał. — Fajkę chyba zostawiłem w pokoju, a by się przydała... Czy byłbym takim draniem, żeby chcieć ci powiedzieć – albo czy byłbym takim tchórzem, żeby chcieć, byś zapytała, by móc ci skłamać. Widzisz, ile możliwości?  
      — Bo w kłamstwie jest władza?  
      — Musimy toczyć melodramatyczne dysputy pokoitalne? W kłamstwie czasem jest władza, czasem złudzenie władzy, czasem kontrolę ma kłamiący, czasem kłamstwo, czasem ktoś jeszcze inny...  
      Spojrzała na niego, uśmiechnięta, odgięła mu kciuk, mocno, prawie wyłamując.  
      — Co takiego mogłeś myśleć, marniutkie Dh'oine, że sądzisz, że okazałbyś mi litość, nie mówiąc?  
      — Nie powiedziałem...  
      — Dałam radę wywnioskować. Mam co wybić palec? To nie będzie bardzo bolało, to jest prawie miłe...  
      — Z naciskiem na prawie. Wybijaj — mruknął; chciało się mu spać, a faktycznie, wybicie bardzo nie zaboli, nie przy tej mgiełce euforii w mózgu, nie po tej mieszaninie sprzed paru minut.  
      Yeylia nastawi do rana. Szybciej zasnę w ten sposób, uznał Roche, niż próbując dyskusji.  
      — Teraz jestem ciekawa — miauknęła, puszczając jego dłoń, układając się wzdłuż niego, twarzą przy twarzy, czuł jej oddech na swoich powiekach, skrzydełkach nosa. — O moim bracie? Jak go biłeś?  
      To nawet zrozumiałe, westchnął Vernon, ta jej fiksacja, ona go kochała przecież, troszczyła się, jedyna bliska jej istota, chroniła go w dzieciństwie przed pijanym ojcem, ratowała, chuchała, to przecież w sumie smutne, że jej go zabiliśmy, że to się tak skończyło, miejże serce.  
      — Nie obchodził mnie wiele twój brat. Nie biłem go nawet bardzo.  
      Przybliżyła się jeszcze, pochyliła nieco głowę, teraz dotykała jego czoła od góry wargami, całkiem suchymi:  
      — O mnie? Wyobrażasz sobie, jakbyś bił mnie? Kiedy się z tobą bawię?  
      Parę razy próbował i uznał, że to żałosne. Że ucieka. Że nie chce kojarzyć przyjemności z pracą, bo to nieprofesjonalne, a praca była w końcu jedynym, co się mu w życiu udało, co robił naprawdę dobrze. Sam król był z niego zadowolony.  
      — Nic sobie wtedy nie wyobrażam. Wtedy raczej patrzę. I puzderko jest naprawdę bardzo piękne. Starannie zrobione. Te ptaszki na drzewach... — Własne usta miał w okolicach szyi elfki, przez chwilę miał ochotę skorzystać.  
      — Czyli myślałeś o mnie? I biłeś mnie? Czy po prostu gwałciłeś w jakimś loszku, na garstce przegniłej słowy? Czy...  
      — Nie gwałciłem przesłuchiwanych — warknął agent, urażony w zawodowej dumie.  
      — Nie mówię, co robiłeś, tylko co sobie wyobrażasz.  
      — Nie gwałciłem kobiet. A miałem sporo okazji. Cierpienie mnie nie bierze.  
      Kapitan zaczęła się śmiać, tłumiła chichot przyciskając wargi do skóry mężczyzny, tam, gdzie zaczyna się linia włosów. Patrzył na jej gardło, rozwibrowane dźwiękiem, czuł zapach jej potu i ud, wymieszany, słodki i ziemisty – a ponieważ był tylko mężczyzną, machnął ręką na reguły, niebezpieczeństwo, zdrowie.  
      Pocałował, nawet nie markując delikatności. Mocno, otwartymi ustami, gwałtownie wplatając palce w jej włosy, przyciągając do siebie. Ale bez gryzienia.  
      Elfka wciągnęła raptownie powietrze, zaskoczona. Czuł drobny skurcz jej gardła, drgnięcie płaskiego brzucha, spróbował ślepym, niezgrabnym ruchem, zaplątując się po drodze w koszulę nocną, przeciągnąć wolną rękę między jej uda. Przemknął językiem wzdłuż tętnic do karku, tej pustki nad prawym obojczykiem – Yeylia stłumiła coś między westchnieniem a skomleniem w jego włosach, gryząc, szarpiąc, i rozwarła nieco nogi.  
      Właściwie ledwie jej tam dotknął, wilgotnej, zaraza, tak bardzo wilgotnej, ciepłej, i jeszcze, był pewien, pachnącej nim samym, ledwie dał radę przechylić jej twarz tak, by móc pocałować wargi, czy raczej ona jego, bo zaraz spróbowała przejąć kontrolę, przytrzymać mu język, dopchnąć do ściany ust, zębów, ledwie zaczęło się robić miło – elfka go odepchnęła. Silnie. Prawie zleciał z łóżka, zadrapał ją paznokciami, porwał koszulę, niechcący, po prostu od impetu.  
      Kapitan oddychała ciężko, patrzyła na Roche'a błyszczącymi oczyma. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery szybkie wdechy. Potem przymknęła powieki, odetchnęła głębiej, wstrzymała powietrze w płucach. Kiedy znów na niego spojrzała, była już całkiem spokojna.  
      — Nie chcę — oznajmiła.  
      — W porządku — odparł Vernon, ignorując skręt w podbrzuszu, jaki te heroiczne słowa wywołały. — Dzisiaj czy w ogóle?  
      — Jakie to ma znaczenie? Teraz nie chcę — odpowiedziała, wydymając usteczka, naraz teatralnie dziecinna, flirtująca jakby.  
      Może i flirtowała. Tak, jak sądziła, że to robią dobrze wychowane panienki. Z wyższych sfer. Nawet słusznie by sądziła, bo owszem, tak właśnie robiły. Przynajmniej niektóre. Inne wolały udawać dzikie, niegrzeczne, nieposkromione konwenansem. Z tych Roche'owi zawsze się chciało śmiać, bo to prawdziwe, surowe życie, które odgrywały! – et, szkoda gadać.  
      — W porządku — powtórzył, bo i niewiele miał w tej sprawie do decydowania. — To raczej kontrola, w takim razie. Znalazłabyś moje upokorzenie w tym, że cię pragnę.  
      — Nie mówmy o tym — raczej rozkaz niż prośba, mimo miękkiego tonu.  
      Zapadła cisza, w które agent, po drobnym skoku ekscytacji sprzed chwili, znów jął zapadać w sen.  
      — Może też coś ci zrobię. Będzie czekało, aż wrócisz — zaproponowała kapitan. — Nie puzderko, oczywiście. Może obróżkę? Albo sygnet. Dobra fajka to za trudne, ale ubijacz czy podstawkę już bym mogła.  
      — Zrób obróżkę, pobaw się mną — wymruczał beznamiętnie. — Potem ją dasz pułkownikowi i powiesz, że to dla charta, a on się uśmiechnie i podziękuję, że zawsze o nim myślisz. Przecież o to w tym wszystkim... o to ci chodzi.  
        
        
      — Kocha, lubi, szanuje, nie chce, nie dba, żartuje... — mruczała pod nosem Ves, zrywając uschłe liście, które jakimś cudem przetrzymały zimę, z gałęzi.  
      Nie wiedziała, kto miałby. Ale stary odruch był po prostu przyjemny, taki lekki, dziecięcy. Taki dawny.  
      Firilla wyrosła obok niej.  
      — Nie rób tego — poprosiła śpiewnie. — Sh'aenid nie lubi.  
      Kobieta przestała, natychmiast. Prawie przestraszona.  
      — Ale czemu? — spytała mimo wszystko po chwili.  
      To było dziwne. Lekarka była chyba najmniej skorą do gniewu czy nielubienia osobą na świecie. Oczywiście, każdy ma jakieś swoje dziwnostki i drobiażdżki, jednak z gwałtownej reakcji elfki czytała, że o coś więcej niż zwykłą niechęć chodzi.  
      — Nie wiem — odparła Firilla. — Ale to jej przykrość sprawia. Chyba. Ona nie lubi wróżb — wytłumaczyła. — Żadnych. Smucą ją, jakby. Za mojego życia nie mówiła czemu, może Brend więcej wie.  
      Ves pokiwała głową, wyrzuciła patyk. Elfka zaraz spróbowała ją zająć grami, piosenkami, drewnianym motylem, który należał dawniej do niej, a teraz, mówiła, będzie go mogła dziecku Veski przekazać, czy to nie fantastyczne? Jak już razem zamieszkają gdzieś, osiedlą się, w Aedirn pewnie, bo tam od czasu poprzedniej wojny sporo ziemi, to ona będzie przychodzić i dbać o małego Veski, odpluć, odstukać, a jakby to dziewczyna była, to zaraz urośnie, będzie się ją uczyć makijażu, warkoczyki jej pleść, bawić się, tak dobrze będzie...  
      Kobieta potakiwała z czułością. Trochę automatyczną, bo zagadka, raz postawiona przed umysłem, nie chciała odejść, a wszystkie zagadki, gdy dotyczyły zielarki, stawały się trochę niepokojące. Ważne.  
      Wobec czego Ves wieczorem, wtuliwszy się w Sh'aenid, wymruczała pytanie. I zaraz pożałowała trochę, bo gardłowy śmiech był pierwszą odpowiedzią.  
      — To nic, to nic, Veska — szepnęła wreszcie znachorka. — To nic. To tylko... mój lud i ja sama wiele wycierpieliśmy... wiele straciliśmy przez przepowiednię. Od tamtej pory ich nie znoszę. Smucą mnie, tak. I przywodzą zgubę. Nawet te dla zabawy robione. Licho nigdy nie śpi, przeznaczenie zawsze dyszy nam nad karkiem – wierzę, że je można złamać, ale nie wierzę, że rozsądnie jest przyzywać jego siły. W twoim stanie i w każdym innym.  
        
        
Kupił Anais awansem prezenty na urodziny. I te pożegnalne. Dużo prezentów, wydrenował własną kieszeń, a mimo to był pewien, że podarki od Armanda La Fayatte przebiją te jego – markizowi nikt, oczywiście, nie śmiał zajmować posiadłości czy dochodów. Ani Kaedwen, ani Nilfgaard.  
      — Dziękuję. Laleczka jest śliczna — mruknęła solennie mała. — Kiedy wracasz?  
      — Nie wiem — odparł. — Jeśli przeżyję... Jeśli wojna pozwoli... to zimą. Może. Ale mogę też umrzeć.  
      — Jak ostatnio? — spytała poważnie dziewczynka.  
      Reguły rozstania takie, jak ostatnio, uznał Roche. W końcu jeszcze dotąd nie miał wątpliwej przyjemności zginąć.  
      — Jak ostatnio — potaknął, bo to było dobre skojarzenie, bo ostatnio wrócił. — Będę walczył dla ciebie, kochanie. O twój kraj. W twoim imieniu i dla twojego tronu.  
      Ostatnio, kiedy się żegnali, Anais się prawie rozpłakała i powiedziała, że nie chce. Kraju ani tronu, że woli, żeby wujek nie ginął. Nie zostawiał jej. Nie jak tata, Bussy, Arjan, mama, niech on sobie zostanie, tylu już o królestwo walczy. Wtedy nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, poza suchym „oboje mamy obowiązki wobec korony – nikt, nawet król, nie może się od nich wyłgać, nikt nie może z nich zwolnić", tylko ostrym „Temeria jest ważniejsza".  
      Przesądy zabraniał mówić o niebezpieczeństwach i śmierci. Ale major sądził – znaczy, Krótki zawsze powtarzał – że lepiej dla dziecka, by znało prawdę, by się z nią oswoiło.  
      Dzisiaj mała nie powiedziała nic. Westchnęła lekko. Nie płakała – na to pewnie będzie czas jutro, gdy się obudzi, spróbuje pobiec do pokojów Vernona i w pół ruchu sobie przypomni, że jego nie ma, że się wieczorem żegnali, a o świcie wyruszył.  
      — Przywiozę ci prezenty.  
      — Mhm — apatyczne mruknięcie.  
      — Możesz mi rozkazać, żebym nie ginął — podpowiedział; cholera, myślał nad tym godzinami, a teraz, kiedy wypowiedział, brzmiało żałośnie słabo, nieśmiesznie, głupio.  
      — Rozkazuję ci, żebyś nie ginął — powtórzyła mechanicznie Jej Wysokość. — Żebyś do mnie wrócił. — Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. — Z prezentami.  
      Uklęknął i ją przytulił, bo co miał powiedzieć. Mamrotała mu coś w szyję, opisy obrazków, które narysuje, wszystkiego, czego się nauczy, języków, wojny, samoobrony, etykiety nawet.  
      — Ale nie giń.  
        
        
 Sypialnia była śliczna, sama w sobie. Przestronna, z kominkiem i systemem rozprowadzającym ciepło, niskim sufitem, jak to w Vergen, dziesiątkami barwnych kilimów zawieszonych na ścianach, podłogą wyściełana dywanami. Wielkie łóżko stało na środku. Luksusowe, dębowe, z purpurowym baldachimem, takimiż atłasowymi kotarami, teraz odsuniętymi, jedwabną pościelą, dziesiątkami poduszek. Drobna figurka Anais dosłownie w tym wszystkim tonęła. Spod kołdry wystawał tylko koniuszek bieluchnego nocnego czepca.  
      Musiał być uczciwy, teraz, podsumowując cale te pół roku: nieludzie z Doliny Pontaru się postarali o wszystko, co najlepsze dla dziewczynki. Dbali o nią. Lubili.  
      — Kto by pomyślał, że Dh'oinne są takie... niedenerwujące, póki nie dorosną — opowiadała Yeylia kiedyś Zoltanowi. — I pomyśl, nikt nowej królowej Temerii nie wychowa w pogardzie dla inności! Złota epoka tolerancji dla Północy nadejdzie.  
      Co najpewniej było efektem ideologiczno-politycznym, na jaki liczyła Rada Vergen. Temeria się odrodzi, proszę bardzo, będą mieli solidne wpływy na dworze. Tolerancja tak swoją drogą. Miły dodatek. Temeria się nie odrodzi inaczej niż jako lenno Nilfgaardu, proszę bardzo, Emhyrowi się dziewczynkę wyda w zamian za trochę złota. Temeria się nie odrodzi, ale Nilfgaard przegra – Adda z pewnością będzie wdzięczna za przechowanie siostry.  
      — A co ty tu jeszcze robisz? — zirytowany szept wyrwał agenta z zamyślenia. — Jak chcesz wyjeżdżać, to teraz, niedługo świta. Żegnałeś się wieczorem.  
      Iorweth. Och, pięknie.  
      — Martwię się — odparł chłodno Roche.  
      — To zostań. — Szelest szat z tyłu podpowiedział mu, że watażka wzruszył ramionami.  
      — Temeria — przypomniał ze znużeniem Vernon. — Nie zostawię kraju.  
      — To jedź. Nie masz co tu stać i czasu mitrężyć.  
      Elfie pojmowanie emocjonalności, sklął w duchu agent. Nawet nie drgnął, co najwyraźniej zirytowało terrorystę, bo go pociągnął gwałtownie w stronę korytarza.  
      — Świta — powtórzył z naciskiem, ledwo się drzwi zamknęły. — Jedziesz? Zostajesz? To nie portret. Tu nie trzeba malowniczego roztkliwiania. Tu trzeba decyzji.  
      — I to mówi istota, która pod Flotsam mitrężyła czas, grając na fleciku...  
      — Robiłem też inne rzecz pod Flotsam. — Zęby pułkownika błysnęły w słabym świetle korytarza. — Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś pamiętać. Sądź sobie, co chcesz, o flecikach, ale Scoia'tael nigdy nie traciło czasu.  
      — Na myślenie? Owszem. — Wejście w tryb sprzeczki przynosiło pewną ulgę, rozpraszało myśli. — Wychędożyli was przez to nieźle.  
      — Jak i ciebie. I Temerię. — Wzruszenie ramion. — Wiesz, o czym mówię. Podejmowaliśmy decyzje. Walczyliśmy. Mordowaliśmy, uciekaliśmy, ginęliśmy. Nie jestem z tego dumny, bo nasz lud nie czerpie dumy z robienia tego, co było konieczne – ale nie siadaliśmy malowniczo rozłożeni nad potokiem, dmuchając bańki i układając pieśni, jak wciskała nam ludzka propaganda. Jeśli chcecie swoje państwo odzyskać, to radziłbym podobnie. Jedziesz? Zostajesz?  
      — Mówisz, jakbym miał wybór.  
      — Bo masz. Mogę sprawić, żebyś został. Napisać do Talara, że chcę cię mieć w Vergen. Powiedzieć Saskii, że mi lżej, jak jesteś. Masz wybór. Tyle samo, ile ja miałem, kiedy patrzyłem, jak nas dławicie. Sprawa była jasną drogą, wskazywała cel... ale przecież zawsze mogłem wstrzymać strzałę, zmilczeć rozkaz. W każdej sekundzie. Albo i od razu: mogłem zostać w domu, z matką, zostać lekarzem Dh'oinne. Pewnie wtedy bym zginął przed drugą wojną, przy pierwszej fali pacyfikacji. — Zaśmiał się. — Albo: mogłem zabić ciebie pod Flotsam. Zawsze jest tak samo, Roche. Masz swoją temerską drogę. Jedziesz nią? Zostajesz? Puszczasz strzałę?  
        
        
Elfie chędożenie, marudził w duchu Vernon. Elfie chędożenie będzie miał jako ostatni obrazek, nie popijawę pożegnalną u markiza, nie królową, nie, oczywiście jakieś egzystencjalne elfie chędożenie. Słuszne, niesłuszne, psia jego mać.  
Poranek był rześki. Nadtopniały, mokry śnieg bryzgał koniowi spod kopyt, tratujących przebiśniegi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znaczy, jakby nie było jasne i walące reflektorem po oczach. Zima się skończyła. ;) Koniec części jakby pierwszej. Chociaż nie, to jakoś mało wzniośle wygląda. Hmm... Tak z przytupem zróbmy, bo chociaż to chwilowy, to przeca jednak:
> 
> KONIEC


	32. Wszystkie maski zmierzchu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie no, jak człowiek jakoś nie zacznie, to potem znowu będzie dusił pół roku i rzecz dostanie łapek i odejdzie w siną dal. A w końcu pierwsza część nawet jakąś klamrę ma i za zakończenie od biedy robić może, więc się stresować nie musimy. A ciągniemy tutaj, no bo nie mamy lepszego pomysłu na tytuł. Ale, jeśli koniecznie ma być tak, że każdy pseudotom się inaczej nazywa, to na wszelki wypadek, ekhm, rzecz trochę jakby nazwaliśmy.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia i reszta zostają te same. Wojna się powoli zaczyna, więc może nawet gorzej będzie (jakby coś wielkiego było, no ;)). Wrzucenie pewnie bardzo nieregularne będzie, a i nie częściej niż co tydzień.
> 
> Z podziękowaniami i wdzięcznością dla A. i C., i F/SiX, i Hasz, i Wisienki, i Tici, i Arianki, które mi tak dzielnie komentowały i wiem, że czekają, a skoro czekają, to to trudna rada, trzeba pisać.

  
Gar'ean, n'te va dhi sadh feainna.  
N'esse nedhim ainna deireadh,  
N'esse leac'h aep que aen favir,  
N'esse aug aep que aen terwyn.  
Que'n n'ess deireadh'ne aep yn tedd,  
caar aen te, weddien, vort me.  
       

Nie patrz, nie idź w stronę słońca,  
nie ma bowiem światłu końca,  
nie ma rąk, by je objęły,  
nie ma ócz, by je zamknęły.  
A co granic nie ma w bycie  
z ciebie, dziecko, skradnie życie.  
       

Elfia kołysanka, autor przekładu nieznany, ludowa legenda przypisuje owo autorstwo wielu czarodziejkom, zależnie od regionu i mody  
          
          
Skrzypnęły drzwi. Tylko jedna osoba mogła wchodzić do jego gabinetu niezapowiedziana. I tylko jedna osoba w całej Cintrze mogła chcieć widzieć zachmurzonego Cesarza tak późnym wieczorem. Nocą, właściwie.  
       — Jestem, pani, najnieszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie — oznajmił z nutą rzadkiej szczerości Emhyr, odkładając przeczytane dawno, a wciąż trzymane w dłoni raporty.  
       W oknie widział, jak jego królowa drgnęła. Popełniłem straszny grzech, pomyślał, i żeby to jeden, i żeby one wszystkie były potężne, wielkie, cesarzy godne. Nie, nawet tyle mi nie dano.  
       — Nie śmiemy zaprzeczyć, ale mówicie tak chyba tylko ze skromności, panie — szepnęła kobieta. — W ramach ćwiczeń w pokorze, które nam wszystkim przystoi, a tytanom losu takim, jak wy, szczególną chlubę przynosi. Nim przejdą dwie zimy, będziecie panem całego świata.  
       Ładne, dworne słowa. Wyuczoną ją dobrze. Odwrócił się teraz ze zmarszczonymi w udawanej surowości brwiami.  
       — Albo i nie. Północ już raz się oparła.  
       — Sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Doświadczeni królowie, służący radą czarodzieje, zaprawieni przez setki lat w bojach, do tego spisek w samym łonie imperium, knowany przez podłych magików... — teraz w jej głosie pojawiła się twarda, zimna logika. — A spiskom ostatnio obcięliście, panie, głowę.  
       I proszę, pomyślał cesarz z czułym rozbawieniem, udało się nam zrobić z prostej dziewczynki, wieśniaczki jakiejś, królową. Tyle warte są bajdurzenia o przyrodzonej wyższości królewskiej krwi – i ta myśl sprawiła mu ból. Stały, dawny, otorbiony. Nie ma co myśleć. Nie ma rozważać. Decyzje zostały podjęte, może jeszcze przed jego narodzeniem, może to on je podjął, grunt, że teraz było już za późno.  
       — I sami mówiliście, panie, że będziemy mieli nową broń. Dzień i noc pracują nad nią w laboratoriach.  
       Prawda to. Chociaż to więcej niż broń, znacznie, znacznie więcej.  
       — Nie martwcie się — dodała Cirilla, podchodząc bliżej, przytulając się do jego ramienia. — Wasz lud zawsze z wami będzie. I ja z wami zawsze zostanę.  
       A ze mną Cintra, odczytał. Taki pewny to by nie był, za dobrze znał oba kraje, ale nie odpowiedział nic, pogłaskał żonę po włosach, pozwolił udawać, że się daje wieść do białych, bladych, bezkrwistych jakby sypialni.  
          
          
Nie zabijaj, powiedział Talar, Arjan ma dosyć problemów, nie potrzebuje tracić rycerzy. Przekonuj. Strasz. Uświadom, że jeśli zdradzą La Valette'a, to nie nacieszą się pieniędzmi. Siej terror. Tu masz nazwiska. Francis de Villey, baron Mauxdere najistotniejszy, poza nim jeszcze Henryk Vinzenza, wpływowy kupiec, Steller Rymicht, rycerz, bardzo zręczny. To główni prowodyrzy, reszta za nimi idzie, przekonać ich, to zdusić spisek, nim wyszedł poza fazę skoordynowanego marudzenia przy wódce. Czyli w najlepszym możliwym czasie.  
       Wszystko to oczywiście z wulgaryzmami, które Roche, zapamiętując zadanie, adresy, słabości, pominął.  
       — Jak królowa? — spytał na końcu Talar, łagodniejąc.  
       Talar, o dziwo dziw, lubił dzieci. Twierdził, że odpowiednio naciśnięte – przez co wcale nie ma myśli przemocy – mówią wszystko, ale nie tylko o to w jego sympatii chodziło. Miał w końcu sporo młodszego rodzeństwa.  
       — Dobrze. Pisałam ci w raportach.  
       — Nie mam jeszcze jebanej demencji. Chcę twoją opinię na żywo.  
       — Wiewiórki ją lubią. Nie skrzywdzą. Saskia raczej też nie, chociaż ona jest zdecydowanie... logiczniejsza.  
       — Tyle pisałeś.  
       — Iorweth ją traktuje jak swojego psa, mnie i innych – jak ziółka uspokajające. Linka. Kontrola. Nie wiem, na jak długo mu to starczy, ale obstawiam, że... Rok. Rok wytrzyma na pewno.  
       — A ty? Jak go znosisz? I wiem, że wysyłałeś chędożone raporty.  
       — Znoszę — jęknął męczeńsko Roche. — Teraz już lepiej. Mniej mnie biją. Prawie wcale — dodał w porywie uczciwości.  
       — To wiem dosko-kurwa-nale. Normalny mechanizm. Opisujesz mi go w raportach. A ty?  
       — Ja?  
       — Przyzwyczaiłeś się?  
       — Jak sam powiedziałeś, normalny mechanizm.  
       — Vernon.  
       — Ale co ja ci mam… Wszystko jest takie samo, jak zawsze?  
       Przebywali w jednym z licznych mieszkań nadszpiega, tak samo jak wszystkie pozostałe pełnym bibelotów, książek, rękopisów, strzępków papieru, kryształowych figurek, dywanów... Szef wywiadu zwykł twierdzić, że chce przynajmniej utrudnić życie kolegom po fachu, którzy tu po jego trupie wpadną i będą wszystko przeszukiwać, a potem katalogować. Ustawiał więc, na przykład, różne drobiazgi w figury pozbawione znaczenia, ale wyglądające na zakodowane wiadomości.  
       Teraz Talar walnął wykorzystał zagracenie lokum w innym celu. Walnął z rozmachem w stół porcelanową figurką przedstawiającą słodką pastereczkę. Dzieweczka się rozpadła.  
       — Czy z tobą wszystko trzeba jebaną przemocą, Roche? Takie sam, jak zawsze? Jak zawsze? Chędożysz ulubioną podkomendną Iorwetha! Jebane Scoia'tael ci ratuje życie! Siedzisz z nimi przy jednym stole! Ty nie jesteś aż takim chujem, żeby to dla ciebie nie miało żadnego znaczenia!  
       Długa chwila ciszy.  
       — Przyzwyczaiłem się. Wiem, jakie ziółka lubią i jakie nalewki piją. Wiem, kto ładnie rysuje, kto fatalnie śpiewa, kto uwielbia rżnąć w pokera, a kto się upija na smutno — przyznał niechętnie. — O to ci chodzi? Ale będę wiedział, co wybrać, jeśli dobro kraju zażąda.  
       Talar nie skomentował. Zrobił jednak wielce sceptyczną minę. Sceptycyzm tylko się pogłębił, gdy Roche zarzucił mężczyznę pytaniami o „tego chuja", Litheac'ha. I o ile przywiązanie Vernona, choć potencjalnie kłopotliwe, było do przewidzenia, o tyle informacje, które przyniósł, już nieco szpiega zaskoczyły.  
       — Nie wiedziałem, że chuj był prowokatorem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek do jebanych komand wciągał. Analitykiem go mniemałem. Za to mu tylko płaciłem.  
       Major otrzeźwiał.  
       — Też mi nie pasowało, pięćdziesiąt lat temu nie było prowokatorów. Naszych prowokatorów.  
       — Ale i Nilfgaard za wielu nie wysyłał, to jeszcze nie te czasy, problemy wewnętrzne mieli — dumał Talar. — Inna rzecz, że wśród nieludzi zawsze coś syczało, a Nilfgaard zawsze swojego chuja w to wkładał. Jebane elfy długo żyją, mogli ich wykorzystywać jako śpiochów przez dekady... Jak ja za to nienawidzę skurwysynów! Nijak tego za życia ogarnąć nie można.  
       — Litheac'h ogarnia — zauważył Roche. — Wiesz, gdzie mieszka?  
       Szpieg przyjrzał się mu spod zmrużonych powiek.  
       — Vernon — zaczął poważnie — czy ty przypadkiem nie chcesz tam iść i wybić mu paru zębów za to, że wciągnął Iorwetha?  
       — Trzynastoletniego na nasze dzieciaka wciągał — warknął major. — Trzynastolatka do partyzantki – to zawsze skurwysyństwo. Ale gdy się jest prowokatorem, gdy się go wysyła na śmierć, gdy się potem pisze raport – owszem, sądzę, że to się należą wybite zęby. Obdarcie ze skóry. Wbicie na pal. Tak na początek.  
       — Kurwa, Roche — jęknął Talar. — Przecież że korzystamy ze zdrady i prowokacji, to wiedziałeś od zawsze. Sam korzystałeś. Sam mordowałeś kobiety i dzieci, rezałeś wioski, wiedząc, że mieszkańcy są czyści, jak jebana łza. Że do komand idą gówniarze, też wiedziałeś, dzięki temu miałeś tak dobre wyniki. Zastanów się chwilę, jakiego ty mi kalibru głupoty teraz jebiesz? I czemu?  
       — Są granice...  
       — Nie ma, kurwa, granic. Nie dla oddziałów specjalnych, polityków i służb! I nie było dla Pasów, i nie było dla ciebie, Roche! Pół roku ze spiczastouszymi chujami i stałeś się hipokrytą?  
       — Ale to jest...  
       — Powiem ci, co to, kurwa, jest. To jest twój chędożony charakter. Ty się przywiązujesz. Geralta też polubiłeś i potem robiłeś błędy. Iorweth, rozumiem, charyzmatyczny chuj, rozumiem, czego od ciebie chce, więc skamle, to miłe, ale nie chędoż mi, że nic się nie zmieniło! Że zrobisz, co musisz! Nie chędoż mi, kurwa, kiedy chcesz zabijać prowokatorów za jebaną robotę, którą odwalili dla Temerii! Jako i ty, kurwa, zresztą.  
       — Nie ufasz mi — stwierdził z oburzeniem major.  
       — Nikomu nie ufam.  
       — Ale mi bardziej.  
       — W tej sprawie? A pewnie.  
          
          
Ale jednak, po przysięgach, zaklinaniach i obietnicach, Talar adres podał, głównie dlatego, że coś w sprawie tej prowokacji jebało na kilometry. Ale zadanie dla Arjana to rozkaz i ma absolutne pierwszeństwo, a zdrajca mieszkał ostatnio w Kaedwen, podkreślił szpieg. Może się łudził albo udawał, że łudzi, nadzieją, iż to powstrzyma Vernona od pochopnego działania.  
       — W Górach Sinych może jeszcze?  
       — Nie. — Chwila ciszy, jakby szpieg się jeszcze raz zawahał. — U podnóży. Bardzo ci nie po drodze.  
          
          
Którejś kolejnej nocy zbudowali zamek, po cichutku, w gabineciku królowej, tym bez okien, żeby nikt nie widział. Zamek był wielki, królowa odgrywała rolę uwięzionej dziewicy, Iorweth na przemian zbója i rycerza. W ostatnim momencie, kiedy już, już prawie uwolnił księżniczkę, z boku wypadł, jak oznajmiła rzeczona stanowczym, pogodnym tonem, zdrajca i zabił watażkę, to znaczy rycerza. Na śmierć. Na amen. Gardło mu poderżnąwszy.  
       — A jego wiernego rumaka żołdactwo chwyciło i rzucało o niego losy, a skoro się nie dał okiełznać żadnemu z nowych panów, pałką w łeb mu dali, pokroili i zjedli ze smakiem, bo to był dobry koń. A siodło, uprząż i resztą sprzedali, zyskiem dzieląc się równo — zakończyła mała z patosem, bardzo zręcznie naśladując manierę Jaskra.  
       Elf bał się zapytać, co się stało z księżniczką. Tak jakoś. I skoro się bał, to zapytał. Anais obrzuciła go zdumionym spojrzeniem, zawahała się:  
       — Hm. Porwali ją źli ludzie i znowu wepchnęli do czarodziejskiej wieży, tak myślę. Kiedy się bawię z wujkiem Vernonem, to mnie z niej ratuje. Ale to tylko z wujkiem, nikt inny nie umie... — Zrobiła szeroki, nieokreślony gest dłonią, zmarszczyła brwi. — ...nie umie się bawić w tę część, nie umie dobrze zagrać, jakby. Mylą wszystko. Hmm. Co się stało z księżniczką? — zanuciła.  
       Okręciła się parę razy, mamrocząc jakąś wymyślaną w biegu piosenkę, po czym przypadła do Iorwetha. Z tryumfalnym okrzykiem:  
       — Wiem! Rycerz umarł, to księżniczka z żalu też. I teraz jesteśmy razem w jednym grobie, kwiatki nad nami rosną – zrób kolory, proszę! – o, dziękuję – kwiatki nad nami rosną, drzewka nad nami płaczą, rzeczka obok biegnie...  
       — Cmentarze niedobrze robić koło rzek, ziemia podmaka, błoto się robi, potwory legną — wtrącił odruchowo.  
       — To bez rzeczki. Leżymy sobie razem w grobie, jest nam ciemno – zgasisz świeczkę, proszę? – i ciepło, i całkiem wygodnie, bo to duży grób jest, marmurowy, jak ten w starym pałacu w Wyzimie. I opowiadamy sobie historyjki, gramy w różne gry, bawimy się, rozmawiamy, i nawet nas czasem dusza wiernego rumaka odwiedza, więc jest nam wszystkim dobrze, bardzo dobrze w tym grobie.  
       — Nieżywi i szczęśliwi. Trzeba podrzucić Jaskrowi, to jest jakiś pomysł na zaskakujące zakończenie, przełamywanie schematów, dekonstrukcję zapleśniałych ścian wielkiego gmachu literatury... — Zdał sobie sprawę, że ironizuje, przytulił królową mocniej, poszukał innego tematu. — To mam przerobić zamek na grobowiec?  
       — Mhm.  
       — Po ciemku?  
       Westchnąwszy, zabrał kołdry, przestawił meble, namówił, że skoro leżą martwi, to może jednak poleżą w łóżku, świtało już przecież prawie. Przeszli, dziewczynka się swoją ulubioną metodą zwinęła mu na kolanach, okryła oboje kocem i narzutą. Pod pierzynę wlazła sama, watażka nie miałby śmiałości.  
       — Wujku? — zaproponowała mała po chwili ciszy. — Mogę o coś spytać? O wojnę? Wujek Vernon nie pozwala pytać o... o dużo rzeczy nie pozwala.  
       Przez jeden raczej straszny moment był pewien, że królowa zada pytanie, od którego nie będzie ucieczki, coś w stylu „Widziałam Wiewiórki przed świątynią w zamku mamy, tego dnia, jak tata go zdobył... Co one tam robiły?". Ale skinął głową, bo nie widział wyboru.  
       — Myślałam — zaczęła z ciężkim westchnieniem, komicznym w dziecięcych ustach. — Myślałam. Dużo. O wszystkim. O różnych rzeczach. Przypomina się, nocami. I jest smutno. Wtedy myślę. I wychodzi, że nic chyba się mi nie działo wielkiego. Nie chcieli mnie zabić, krzyczeli na mnie, ale nie bili bardzo mocno, tylko trochę, ani nie chcieli zabić, a w obliczu śmierci dopiero, mówią, wiadomo, czy ktoś jest dzielny, czy się nadaje...  
       Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze; watażka wiedział, że powinien ją przytulić, przerwać, lecz nie zrobił nic, bo otchłań się w nim otwarła znowu, widział ją w nonszalancji królowej, jej dziecinnym, nieuważnym przejęciu, głupiej szczerości jej odwagi, która była tak bardzo, jak tamta oddziałów, jak jego na początku, taka, taka głupia – więc wpatrywał się tylko z przerażoną fascynacją.  
       — Wujku. — Szarpnęła go lekko za rękę. — Te dzieci w tej szkole... jak one zrobiły, że były dzielne? Wszyscy mówili, że one były bohaterskie i mali męczennicy, i były wielkie, wielkie msze za nie, nawet u nas, w Wyzimie, byłam malutka, ale pamiętam, była orkiestra i chór, i kadzidła, i złoto, i nawet papa poszedł na uroczystości, chociaż normalnie go nudziły, i byli najwyżsi kapłani, i mówili o nich – o dzieciach – długie przemówienia, mówili, że one były, jak mali rycerze, jak święci z dawnych dni, jak żołnierze spod Brenny, papa dał im ordery pośmiertne, a nianie i mama mdlały i przykładały chustki do oczu, i mówiły „biedne, dzielne dzieci". Stali na rogatkach i wymieniali ich imiona, i ich wysławiali, i było potem przedstawienie w teatrze na ich temat, ale nie mogłam iść, bo rodzice powiedzieli, że to drasta... drastyczne. Te dzieci były dzielne, jak bohaterowie legend, nawet dzielniejsze. Ja też muszę. Dla kraju i ojca. Więc jak one były dzielne? Wujku?  
       Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc", pomyślał Iorweth i zaraz potem, że to właściwie logiczna konstatacja. Roche nie chciał mówić o Dwórkach, miał prawo, on tam był z obowiązku, on szkoły nie zajął. Skoro zajęło Scoia'tael, skoro to była ich decyzja, to im nie powinno być przykro. Jak z Foltestem. Logiczne. Uważam to za tragedię, ale trudno, tragedia się powtórzy.  
       — Nie wiem, co ci powiedział Roche — zaczął, nadal spokojnie, na fali szoku — ale nie jestem tak zły, eanin, żeby oczekiwać od dzieci, które się nagle znalazły w środku wojny, jakiegoś... czegokolwiek. Cokolwiek one by uczyniły, byłyby dzielne.  
       — Ale jakie „cokolwiek" one uczyniły? — dopytywała Anais, wpatrując się w niego z przejęciem. — Dostały ordery...  
       — Głównie umarły — oznajmił z brutalnością, która zaskoczyła jego samego; miłosierdzie szoku mijało, wracała wściekłość, bo jak ta smarkula śmiała? — Zginęły niepotrzebnie i zupełnie głupio, i zupełnie na darmo. Tak bywa. Dostajesz ordery, bo zginąłeś, bo zostałeś poświęcony. Nieważne, co zrobiłeś i jak żyłeś. Twoja śmierć się przydała. — Paskudny uśmiech przeciął mu twarz. — Wiesz, o ile królowej Enid byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nas, Scoia'tael, wszystkich zabito w ostatniej wojnie? A tamte dzieci – jak to dzieci. Niektóre były dzielne i nie płakały. Inne były dzielne i pocieszały pozostałe, opiekowały się, dziewczynki starsze zwłaszcza. Niektóre były dzielne i pluły mi pod nogi albo próbowały dać w twarz, albo próbowały się wymknąć. Niektóre były dzielne, bo się nie bały płakać — podkreślił. — Jedno było dzielne, bo świsnęło skądś kawał szkła czy lusterka i coś chyba nawet przekazało oblegającym, puszczając światło, znakami myśliwych, bo jego ojciec kłusował, więc znało...  
       — Zabiłeś je? — wyrwało się królowej, chyba przestraszonej wybuchem. — Bo donosiło wrogowi...  
       — Donosiło Roche'owi. Wujkowi Vernonowi — teraz syczał. — Po co miałem zabijać? Byłem pewien, że wszyscy zginiemy przy szturmie, że się nie wyrwiemy, że szkoła się prędzej zawali albo pomrzemy z głodu. Po co miałem zabijać? To było takie bezsensowne czekanie, a wiedziałem przecież, żeśmy źle zrobili.  
       Nie rozumiała, widział, chociaż potaknęła gorliwie. Wstał, bo zaczynał nie ręczyć za siebie, wspomnienia wracały i najchętniej by małej przyłożył za to, że je wywołała. A nie było mu wolno.  
       — Jestem zmęczony. Pobawiłem się z tobą — słowa rzucił już od drzwi, szorstko. — Idź spać.


	33. Chapter 33

  
Historycy do dzisiaj spierają się, ile elfy – elfia starszyzna Gór Sinych czy Franceska Findabair, bo przecież nie przeciętny członek społeczności – wiedziały o Drzwiach. Głównie o to, czy znały, choćby w przybliżeniu, datę ich otwarcia. Zależy od tego co prawda tylko (lub aż) ocena polityczno-moralna działań elfiej elity. Wiedzy na ten temat nie mamy żadnej, elfy w końcu zabrały z sobą wszystko, co uznały za własne, wedle niektórych źródeł, dzisiaj przez rewizjonistów często nazywanych czarną propagandą, posuwając się nawet do mordowania elfów i półelfów, którzy nie chcieli odejść ani popełnić samobójstwa. Zginęła wówczas, podobno, całkiem spora liczba dawnych powstańców oraz buntowników, odmawiających opuszczenia na rzecz ludzi świata, za który przelewali krew, który uznawali za swój.  
       Wiedzy nie mamy żadnej, pozostały nam więc pieśni i legendy, co jedna, to piękniejsza. Mówią, na przykład, że Franceska Findabair płakała, gdy Drzwi otwarto.                

Daemien Giska,  _Jakieś ckliwe pamiątki_.  _Co nam zostało po elfach_?  
  
         
         
Przechadzki z Aen Saevherne zawsze miały w sobie coś surrealnego. Po takim lesie, na przykład, ironizował Iorweth, normalnie, nawet nie do zasadzki, się chodzi tak, że się uważa. Na gałęzie, drzewa, nierówności terenu. Choćbyś lata spędził w partyzantce. A z Fenirorem – to las uważał na ciebie.  
       Las, resztki śniegu, pogoda. Hetman uparł się założyć futro, ale rękawiczki ściągnął po kilku minutach, za ciepło było. Jemu, oczywiście, świat poza bańką Fenirora cieszył się zamarzniętą wodą. Świat poza bańką Fenirora składał się z gałęzi, które nie odskakiwały przed tobą, śniegu, który nie osypywał się zawsze centymetr czy dwa obok ciebie, podłoża, po którym ty chodziłeś, nie ono cię niosło.  
       Watażka, w bardzo dziecinnym odruchu, celowo wszedł kilka razy na gałęzie jeszcze przyprószone resztkami śniegu. Grube. I podziwiał, jak się tak jakoś odsuwają. W końcu, z rodzajem przekornej, ponurej determinacji ruszył na drzewo.  
       Pień się przepołowił przed nim. Rozstąpił. No doprawdy.  
       — Zamierzasz się jeszcze długo wygłupiać? — rzucił w eleganckiej, archaicznej starszej mowie idący przodem ambasador, wujek, lekarz, lingwista: Saevherne ogólnie rzecz ujmując.  
       Pułkownik nie odpowiedział, ale od tamtej chwili szedł w miarę normalnie.  
       — Kamień też by się przed tobą rozpękł? — rzucił po chwili, prawie nie drwiąco.  
       Miał nadzieję, że prawie nie drwiąco. Starszej mowy w każdym razie niepotocznej użył.  
       — Gdybym zechciał — nadpłynęło z przodu, wypowiedziane tonem oczywistości.  
       — I jakim cudem ludzie was pokonali...  
       Tym razem głos Fenirora był suchy, ucinający wszelkie dyskusje.  
       — Było ich po prostu więcej. Mogliśmy obalić górę na jeden czy dwa oddziały, parę kolejnych utopić, ale nie dalibyśmy rady zabić wszystkich. Nas nie ma aż tak wielu, gwedd. A magia wyczerpuje.  
       Znaczy, to wszystko bezużyteczne sztuczki? Dymy i lustra, tak? A jak trzeba, to się wysyła nas, kundelki, żebyśmy zginęli, pomyślał Iorweth. Wstrzymał jednak język. Feniror był znacznie starszy, matka hetmana zwracała się do niego per „wuju". Nie wolno było.  
       — Jesteśmy — oznajmił za to; doszli przecinki przy rzece, niedaleko wodospadu.  
       Ładne miejsce. O tej porze roku całkiem puste. Bezpieczne, bo znajdujące się na podwyższeniu, ewentualnych nadchodzących byłoby dobrze widać.  
       Feniror w odpowiedzi stanął, machnął ręką. Z powalonego pnia nagle zniknął śnieg.  
       — Siadaj — mruknął Saevherne. — Ogrzałem go.  
       — A ty, wuju?  
       Usiadł na pniaku obok, jakimś cudem nadal wyglądając ceremonialnie. To przynajmniej problem uprzejmości mieli z głowy.  
       — Chciałeś porozmawiać — zaczął partyzant. — Niech zgadnę, o tym draniu?  
       — O Roche'u? Też. Ale przede wszystkim o...  
       — Nie jego miałem na myśli — irytacja zabarwiła głos Iorwetha, bo tamten przecież doskonale wiedział, tylko się bawił.  
       O dziwo Feniror nie zareagował oburzeniem. Nie powiedział też „przepraszam", po prostu skinął głową.  
       — Nie powinieneś mówić tak o swoim ojcu.  
       Hetman wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
       — O nikim starszym nie powinienem tak mówić, czyż nie? A już zwłaszcza o jej Wysokości Enid. Jej to powinienem przebaczyć na klęczkach, bo jest starsza, mądrzejsza, bo miała na myśli dobro naszej rasy, które mi umyka...  
       — Enid nie oczekuje, że jej przebaczysz. Że ktokolwiek z was jej przebaczy. Wie, że nie ma prawa tego wymagać — głos Fenirora był obojętny, suchy, lecz przynajmniej nie wrogi.  
       Pułkownika za to z wściekłości zadławiło w gardle.  
       — Oczywiście. Nie oczekuje, więc nie musi zniżać się i prosić, prawda? Nie daje nawet tego małego komfortu powiedzenie jej „nie, dziwko", siedzi sobie i mówi „nie będę przepraszała, bo i tak nie przyjmą, a ja nie oczekuję, że przyjmą", bo przecież musimy dostosować do jej oczekiwań...  
       — Nie histeryzuj — uciął dyplomata.  
       — O, potrzeby Scoia'tael to zawsze jest histeria, dla Dh'oinne, dla was, dla starszyzny, dla innych nieludzi. Póki umieramy, to jesteśmy dzielni, to daje się nam prawo do otwierania ust w waszej szanownej obecności, ale jak tylko nasza krew przyschnie, to mamy siedzieć cicho. I najlepiej nawet nie skamlajmy, jak nas torturują, przykładają głownie do ud, biją, odcinają ciało kawałek po kawałeczku, wpychają noże pod paznokcie – wtedy też mamy być cicho, bo takie są elfie zasady, prawdy? Zasady, które wymyśliliście sobie wy, którzy w życiu nie czuliście nawet śniegu, przed którymi się rozstępują skały!  
       Chciał mówić dalej, ale jakoś nagle zabrakło mu słów. Poza tym, po co perorował? To nie komando ani przesłuchanie, nie trzeba przemów, nawet jeśli poprawiały mu nastrój.  
       — Krzyczcie. Krzyczcie, skoro to wam pomaga — Feniror nadal mówił obojętnie, ale Iorweth zgadywał, że tamten stara się być empatyczny. — A jeśli poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej, to krzycz na mnie. Nic, poza twoim samopoczuciem, to nie zmieni.  
       O proszę, łaskawca. Ale miał rację. Jak to zawsze oni. Wiedział.  
       — Ale to nie tak — dodał nagle dyplomata, takim tonem, jakby poza uprzejmością chciał w niego wlać uczucie — że twoje samopoczucie jest nieważne. Że nas... że mnie nie obchodzi. Że to, jak się czujecie, nie ma znaczenia.  
       — Jak się czujemy, kiedy umieramy na pozycjach, na których nas ustawiliście? Dla dobra rasy? To szalenie miło z waszej strony.  
       Głupio robisz, upomniał siebie. Wujek nie jest politykiem, jest lingwistą, lekarzem, naukowcem. Nie miał nic wspólnego z tą wojną i pokojem cintryjskim. Jest jednym z nielicznych z tej waszej elity, który w ogóle z tobą – z Wiewiórkami – rozmawia, a ty oczywiście obrzucasz go oskarżeniami. Bez sensu. Tak do niczego nie dojdziecie. Nie możesz się odciąć od wszystkiego dawnego, Ciaran tak mówi, Saskia... Mają rację.  
       Upomnienie niewiele dało. Feniror odchrząknął.  
       — Nie ma innego dobra rasy niż nasze dzieci. Jesteście jedyną przyszłością, jaką mamy — zauważył rzeczowo.  
       — I wysyłacie nas, żebyśmy umarli.  
       — Nie wszyscy. To jest... to jest polityka, bardzo długofalowa polityka. Nie znam jej, nie jestem w tych kręgach. Ale nikt nie chciał waszej śmierci. Wszyscy próbowali ocalić z was tylu, ilu się dało. Cokolwiek myślisz o Enid, ona nie życzy źle ani tobie, ani nikomu ze Scoia'tael. Ona się cieszy, że przeżyliście.  
       Iorweth się zaśmiał, głęboko, gardłowo. Wolał to niż dać się ponieść kolejnemu wybuchowi gniewu.  
       — W cipę może sobie wsadzić swoją radość.  
       Dyplomata znów odkaszlnął.  
       — Nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie innej reakcji. Gwedd... My... popełniliśmy błędy. Przy powstaniu Aelirenn. Potem z wami. Poważne błędy. Wszyscy zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeśli wielu z nas duma nie pozwala o tym mówić. Wiemy, że nie wszystko poszło, jak powinno. Ja też wiem — bardzo urzędowo to zabrzmiało i pułkownik nie mógł powstrzymać drwiącego śmiechu.  
       — Wiecie. No pewnie. Oczywiście, że wiecie. Wy zawsze wszystko wiecie i nic nigdy nie robicie, nic nigdy nie mówicie, nigdy nic nie zmieniacie, za nic nie bierzecie odpowiedzialności, za nic nigdy nie przepraszacie. Nic-Nie-Czyniący, jak to będzie w tej ładnej, archaicznej starszej mowie?  
       — Aen N'dèane-Aep-Nedhim.  
       Znów się zaśmiał. Proszę, za całe miesiące się naśmieje. Ciekawe tylko, czemu mu tak podle, z każdym parsknięciem podlej.  
       — Chcecie przeprosin? — padło z boku, spokojne.  
       — Sądziłem, że rozmawiamy prywatnie. Nie mówię z tobą w imieniu Scoia'tael. Niech dziwka sama zapyta. Każdego z nas po kolei.  
       Cisza.  
       — Przecież my was nie obchodzimy — westchnął hetman z nagłym znużeniem. — Skundleni jesteśmy. Jak ludzie. Bydło z domieszką szlachetnej krwi. Można wysyłać, żeby zginęło.  
       Teraz reakcja była błyskawiczna.  
       — Nigdy tak o tobie nie myślałem. Nigdy.  
       — Ze względu na moją matkę. Bo mojego ojca to już nie kochałeś, nawet jeżeli teraz go bronisz. Spieraliście się o to z matką.  
       — Twoja matka podjęła w życiu swoje wybory — głos uczonego zmiękł trochę, złagodniał, napełnił się prawdziwym ciepłem; zupełnie mimowolnie, jak zawsze, gdy tamten mówił o Tinnithel. — Nie każdy podjąłbym ja na jej miejscu. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. I to, co myślę o twoim ojcu, też nie ma znaczenia.  
       — Nie, ma znaczenie tylko to, że kochasz moją matkę. Jak córkę. Albo kuzynkę. Bez znaczenia dla dawnej elfiej arystokracji zresztą. Prawda?  
       I po co całe to wyzywające zachowanie, pytał sam siebie. Wuj nie jest winny. A że się sprzeczał z matką, kto się czasem nie sprzecza? Sam przecież nieustannie darł z nią koty tuż przed swoim pójściem do lasu. Chociaż ona próbowała być miła, zrozumiał później.  
       — Nie było nigdy planów... związku, jakiegokolwiek związku, między mną, a twoją matką. Ani między nią, a jej ojcem. Niewiele rodziny mi zostało — odparł spokojnie tamten. — Nie zwykłem przywiązywać wagi do kolejności krwi. Ojciec twojej matki był jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół. Po prostu. A pozwalam ci na takie zachowanie, jakie prezentujesz, nie ze względu na twoją matkę, ale na wszystko, co ci zrobiły te zwierzęta i na to, co zrobiłeś, walcząc — ton miał rzeczowy. — Czy to tłumaczy twoje wątpliwości?  
       Widzisz? Tylko dałeś mu pretekst do zmiany tematu. Pokłóciłeś się, zamiast wyjaśniać, a potrzebujesz przecież rozmowy, tłumaczył sobie spokojnie Iorweth. Tylko jakoś spokój nie chciał przedostać się na zewnątrz, do głosu, słów, tonu, ruchów.  
       — Tak tylko powiedziałem. Przepraszam, wuju.  
       Feniror siedział blisko, dosłownie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. Tylko hetman coś w ogóle nie czuł nawet tej podstawowej intymności, jaka czasem ogarnia w byle zatłoczonej karczmie.  
       — Cokolwiek bym sądził o twoim ojcu — wrócił nagle do podstawowego tematu uczony — ty go potrzebujesz.  
       — Nie jestem dzieckiem.  
       — Jesteś hetmanem Vergen. Słynnym dowódcą Scoia'tael, jednym z najsłynniejszych. Partyzantem. Mordercą — głos się nie zmienił. — Mówią, że Rzeźnikiem. Więźniem Drakenborgu. I dzieckiem. Rodzina zawsze pozostaje rodziną, nic tego nie zmienia. A ty potrzebujesz wsparcia. I nie, nie mój tytuł mi to podpowiada, tylko lata życia.  
       — Dostaję wsparcie. Od komand. Od Saskii. Od...  
       — Od Vernona Roche'a?  
       Oczywiście, oczywiście.  
       — Nie. Pewnie, że nie. On mnie ścigał ostatnie pół dekady. Zależy mu raczej na moim zgonie niż...  
       — To po co trzymasz przy sobie? Traktujesz jak zaufanego? Spełniasz zachcianki? Pozwalasz wywierać wpływ?  
       — Roche mnie kiedyś zabije, jeśli pożyje dość długo — wytłumaczył Iorweth spokojnie, z pewnym znudzeniem nawet; ileż razy można powtarzać jedno i to samo? — Tak będzie honorowo. Jest dobry w tym, co robi.  
       Starszy elf milczał przez chwilę.  
       — Jesteś absolutnie pewien tego, co powiedziałeś? Nie blefujesz na modłę Scoia'tael? Nie popisujesz się młodzieńczą butą? To ważne, więc się zastanów.  
       — A czemu to niby ważne?  
       Burczysz faktycznie, jak dziecko, syknął w duchu.  
       — Bo jeśli mówisz to całkowicie serio, to go zabiję — oznajmił Feniror. — W ramach brania odpowiedzialności, naprawiania błędów, tego wszystkiego, o czym mówiłeś. Jeśli to jest twoje ucieleśnione pragnienie śmierci, to będzie lepiej, jeśli przepadnie.  
       — Nawet nie próbuj — warknął watażka; coś w głosie dyplomaty kazało mu założyć, że tamten mówi absolutnie poważnie. — On jest w Vergen pod moją opieką.  
       — Do końca życia sobie nie wybaczę kilku śledczych, których nie zabiłem — ogłosił uczony — i wolę twój gniew od twojej krzywdy.  
       — Jakie ładne słowa. Prosto od Jaskra.  
       Ciekawe, czemu im nie wierzę.  
       — Żyłem długo — ciągnął dyplomata — doświadczyłem radości i smutku, i wszystko zdążyło mi zbrzydnąć, jak to naszej rasie. Ale najwyraźniej ja też jestem skundlony, bo nie zbrzydło mi aż tak, żebym mógł przyjąć obojętnie cierpienie bliskich. Żebym się znieczulił na wasz ból.  
       Feniror wstał z westchnieniem, gestem kazał hetmanowi siedzieć nadal. Zaczął chodzić wzdłuż polanki, stałymi, długimi krokami. Równo odmierzonymi, bardzo spokojnie. I głos miał, jak to zwykle. Zamarznięta rzeka. Lita skała.  
       — Wie... Rozumiem, że sposób, w jaki żyliśmy dawniej, w jaki ja i wielu nadal żyje, nie jest waszym. Że nam nie ufacie, nie rozumiecie. Mógłbym palnąć kazanie, jak to jest, patrzeć na kolejne pokolenia dzieci idące umierać ze słowami o honorze na ustach – ale nie będę cię obciążał naszymi zaniedbaniami. — Zatrzymał się wreszcie. — Oczywiście ani ja, ani nikt ze starszyzny, ani Enid, nie byliśmy w lesie. Nie przeżyliśmy tego i nie będziemy wiedzieć. Ale widziałem bardzo wiele młodych elfów, zachowujących się tak, jak ty. Po powstaniu Aelirenn. I to... To nie kończyło się dobrze. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak pomóc, próbowaliśmy, na ślepo, Enid też, zwykle pomyłka za pomyłką. — Zacisnął wargi. — Nie chcę obserwować tego ponownie, nie sądzę, żeby Enid chciała. Nie bardziej, niż ty chciałeś mordować.  
       Zapiekło.  
       — I tak, Saskia chce ci pomóc. Ciaran. Komanda. Nawet to przeklęte Dh'oine nie chce twojej krzywdy. Przywiązuje się to, jak pies. Typowe dla ich gatunku. Ale ty im nie pozwalasz. Nie pozwalasz im, nie pozwalasz mnie, nie napisałeś do matki, nie chcesz widzieć ojca. Nie chcesz normalności. I owszem, martwi mnie to. Wpuszczasz Dh'oine, bo ono jest śledczym, ono jest z tamtego czasu. To też mnie martwi. Ale cię nie zmuszę, tak samo, jak nie zmuszę cię, żebyś porozmawiał z ojcem. Bo ja śledczym nie jestem. Chciałem tylko, żebyś znał moje zdanie.  
       Długa, długa chwila ciszy. Ptaki śpiewały. Śnieg leżał i w tej sytuacji, gdy nie wiązał się z zimnem, był właściwie, dumał Iorweth, brzydszy. Jakby nieprawdziwy. Tania dekoracja.  
       — Jeśli mogę służyć czymś więcej niż radą, to tylko powiedz.  
       Zdecydowanie brzydszy. Odblaski słońca czyniły go palącym, tak wizualnie, a bez uczucia chłodu na rękach zostawała tylko na błyszcząca, jednolita masa.  
       — Ktoś z was — spytał nagle watażka, właściwie bez nadziei, raczej złośliwie — umie odczynić to, co mi zrobili w Drakenborgu? Ty? Ktoś ze starszyzny? Nasi uczeni? Enid? — zaczął syczeć. — Ktoś z was umie przywrócić mi... sprawić, żebym znów mógł mieć dzieci? Albo chociaż oddać wzrok?  
       Regeneracja gałki ocznej była przecież możliwa, czarodzieje to zrobili parę razy, głównie dla samych siebie i najpotężniejszych, najbogatszych klientów.  
       Feniror skurczył się nagle.  
       — Wzrok... Wzrok tak. Pewnie moglibyśmy. Ich magia źle się łączy z naszą, ale moglibyśmy. Ale płodność jest podstawową siłą, życiem, tym samym, co magia. Równorzędna potęga. Zniszczyć jest łatwiej niż zbudować, a tu jeszcze wchodzi w grę obca moc, moc Dh'oinne, ona dodatkowo utrudnia...  
       — Po prostu powiedz, że nie — prychnął hetman. — Że możecie się ogrzać, pobawić strumyczkami, ułatwić sobie życie, poprzestawiać kamyczki, ale nie umiecie tak naprawdę pomóc. Co jest zapisane, to się stanie, co ma się stać, przyjdzie. Po co próbować w ogóle wstrzymywać cierpienie? Po co mnie próbujesz ratować przed losem tamtych od Aelirenn, skoro to jest tak samo, więc się powtórzy, jak to w świętym cyklu, a mój koniec będzie czegoś początkiem? Co za różnica, umrę dzisiaj, jutro, za sto lat, skoro i tak nie będę miał dzieci? Jaka ze mnie przyszłość? Co innego można zrobić z jałową krwią niż przelać?  
       Gil przeleciał nad polanką.  
       — Przekonanie twojej matki, którym najwyraźniej nasiąkłeś, że dla naszych elit liczą się tylko geny i rozród, jak dla Dh'oinne, tylko z innej strony, jest prawdziwe tylko w niewielkiej części. Jej przekonanie wynika z... z kontekstu jej życia i nie mam o nie do niej żalu, ale nie sądzę, żebyś musiał...  
       — Matka prawie nic o tym nie mówiła. O was i reszcie.  
       — Ale jeśli już, to drwiąco, prawda?  
       No, owszem, ale nigdy jakoś konkretnie, nigdy dłużej, ci najwyżej złośliwe komentarze, krótkie, ogólnikowe. Spierali się o to z ojcem, też raczej na żarty niż poważnie. Ale skoro Feniror tak lubił gierki i ucieczki, to proszę.  
       — Nigdy o tobie.  
       — Wiem.  
       Krakanie kruków rozległo się nad polaną. Mogli sobie pomilczeć.  
       — Też nie mam dzieci, a jakoś nie sądzę, żeby te pięćset lat prawie było zmarnowane. Ty żyłeś... bardzo czynnie. Stawiałeś państwa, obalałeś państwa. Niepotrzebnie sprowadzasz życie do rozpłodu. Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś. Nie traktujemy was, jak klaczy i ogierów, a z pewnością nie chcę, żebyś tak traktował siebie.  
       — Nie powiedziałem, że...  
       — Znam twoją matkę — po raz pierwszy w trakcie całej rozmowy cień humoru zabarwił głos uczonego. — I znam moich kolegów. Rozumiem, że możemy sprawiać takie wrażenie, ale... A zresztą, bloede pest — sklął nagle pod nosem. — Bez sensu plotę.  
       Podszedł do Iorwetha, przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił, trochę sztywno, ale mocno. Zaczyna zmierzchać, pomyślał bez sensu watażka, ciemno się robi, a potem wcisnął twarz, w ciemne, proste szaty tamtego, lewą stroną, tak, żeby nie widzieć nic.  
       Pachnie igliwie, przepowiadał sobie, powietrze, ubranie ziołami, trochę swojskich, ale trochę też egzotycznych, więc nieco inaczej niż matka, skup się na inaczej, krakanie, „nad Drakenborgiem kracze kruków burza, krwią napojony ranek raźno wstaje", nie, nie to, bloede taedh, tutaj jest śnieg, świeże powietrze, wolność, można iść, gdzie się chce, głaszczą po włosach i nie boli, i nie będzie bolało, czujesz, ciepło i miękką skórkę wewnątrz butów, futerko delii cię łaskocze, tu, teraz, tu jesteś.  
       — Nie powiesz mi, że wszystko już dobrze? — prychnął po długiej chwili, znów wyzywająco.  
       — Nie — stwierdził spokojnie Feniror. — My nie kłamiemy.  
         
         
Feniror nie zostawił sprawy ojca. Oczywiście, oczywiście, syczał wściekle Iorweth, dyplomata, musi wykonać zadanie, słowo może jeszcze dał, że spróbuje. Wobec czego hetman najmniej raz w tygodniu, gdy przychodziła poczta, musiał znosić, poza irytującym przeczuciem, że na pewno wujek wszystko ojcu opisuje, wszystko, wszystko, nawet to, czego nie mówi, że widzi, więc poza tym okropnym uczuciem musiał znosić cotygodniowe próby zagajania rozmowy o relacjach rodzinnych. Dzisiaj też. Dzisiaj zaczęło się, u niego w gabinecie, wieczorem, od prostego przypomnienia wielce irytującego faktu:  
       — On o ciebie pyta w każdym liście.  
       — To zawsze umiał, pisać listy. Kochać na odległość. Wiedzieć, nie czuć, wiedzieć, nie działać. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze się czuł w Górach Sinych.  
       — Równie dobrze mógłbyś mnie pretensje do matki.  
       Watażka aż się zerwał na równe nogi, oburzony.  
       — Moja matka całe życie poświęciła idei. Żywię wobec jej oddania najwyższy szacunek. Owszem, to była idea sprzeczna z moją, ale matka walczyła o nią z poświęceniem godnym wojowników. Całe życie strwoniłem dla idei. Moja matka też. Jak mógłbym mieć do niej pretensje? Ojca takie rzeczy nigdy nie obchodziły. Tylko kariera, zabawa, jedzenie, picie, takie... — szukał słowa — przyziemności. Nic wyższych ambicji, nic wyższych uczuć..  
       — Nie jest idealistą — zgodził się Feniror, cokolwiek ironicznie. — Zważywszy na to, jaki charakter mają jego żona i syn, powiedziałbym, że to jego życiowa tragedia.  
       — Jego życiowa tragedia? — Pułkownika zatchnęło z oburzenia.  
       Starszy elf westchnął.  
       — Kocha was tak, jak wy jego nigdy nie będziecie kochać w stanie.  
       — Słucham? Moja matka go uwielbia, zawsze broniła przede mną i...  
       Uczony wszedł mu w słowo:  
       — Kocha was najbardziej na świecie. Was, nie idee. Nie umie, myślę, kochać jakoś bardzo mocno idei. Wiem, jak to jest — dodał ciszej. — Przeżyliśmy to, ja i Finnédh'air, przy twojej matce. Ja nadal przeżywam.  
       — Nie rób z niego męczennika — warknął Iorweth; zaraz się poprawił, złagodził: — Wuju.  
       — On właśnie nic z męczennika nie ma — oznajmił melancholijnie dyplomata. — I tu tkwi problem. Ty i twoja matka urodziliście się, by zostać męczennikami. By poświęcać. On tak nie umie. Co jeszcze nie znaczy, że go lubię czy cenię. Uprzytamniam ci tylko fakty, żebyś mógł podjąć decyzję.  
       — Już podjąłem.  
       — Świadomą decyzję. Mało kto nie chciałby zmienić swoich decyzji z lat dziecinnych.  
       — Ja nie chcę.


	34. Chapter 34

  
Na granicy wszystko szło gładko. Brend podał dokumenty, na fałszywki Ves ledwie rzucono okiem, ją za to obrzucono nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami oraz wyzwiskami. Civean trzymał ją cały czas za rękę, śliczne, błękitne oczy utkwił w niej, jak w obrazku – i w końcu jakaś żwawsza matrona zrugała pograniczników, jak psy, że właśnie przez takie chamskie, podłe zachowania ludzkie kobiety mężczyzn własnego gatunku znieść nie mogą, popatrzyliby sobie, jak tamten kocha.  
      Pewnie jeszcze parę tygodni temu za tę uwagę zapłaciłaby cała grupa, której, przed podstemplowaniem dokumentów, by po prostu wlano, obrabowano i może na wszelki wypadek zgwałcono elfki. Ves pewnie też, nie patrząc na ciążę. Jednak od czasu, gdy pierwsze doniesienia o takim traktowaniu wyganianych nieludzi się rozniosły, na granicy, po drugiej stronie marniutkiej, na wpół wyschłej rzeki, zaraz za mostkiem, w połowie którego postawiono pro forma wymalowany jaskrawo słup, tam stały oddziały Scoia'tael.  
      Znaczy, nie Wiewiórek, a Rzeczpospolitej Doliny Pontaru, oczywista. Niemniej, tak się jakoś składało, że ci z celników, którzy podnosili rękę na uchodźców, byli odtąd znajdowani ze strzałą w gardle, z czym Rzeczpospolita, jak gorliwie zapewniała, nie miała nic wspólnego. Strzały w gardle miały zaś na maniery dzielnych synów Kaedwen wpływ wręcz cudowny, więc obecnie na granicy do niczego gorszego niż splunięcia czy komentarze nie dochodziło.  
      Dzień był nawet w miarę ciepły, tylko kilka stopni na minusie, chmury stały nisko, szare i nudne. Podobnie jak pogranicznicy, a nawet oczekujący. Tłumek dyskutował sobie, krążyło jadło oraz napitek, ktoś śpiewał ludowe piosenki, dzieci, błyskawicznie zawiązując chwilowe sojusze, przyjaźnie tudzież antypatie, bawiły się wielką gromadą pośrodku, w miarę daleko od rzeki. Jakiś znudzony elf, ni to drzemał, ni rozmyślał, okutany w futra, otok wielkiego czapy ocieniał mu twarz. Para innych elfów flirtowała obok, dziewczę zarumienione lekko, on chyba rozbawiony raczej.  
      Wszystko szło gładko.     
         
Już oclono całą karawanę, sprawdzano towar, zabrano, czego wywozić nie było wolno, z poręczeniem nawet, na widok którego wybuchano gromkim śmiechem, bo wszystko, co skonfiskowano, sprzedawano dosłownie drzwi obok, na tyłach posterunku. Yeywidd podarł, w dziecinnej bardzo irytacji, poręczenia i wrzucił do rzeczki, zwanej, jak Ves powiedziano, Fimka. Brend przeprowadził przez granicę konie i wozy, i dzieciaki, żeby im nudno nie było, podawszy wcześniej ich dokumenty, teraz podstemplowywano papiery jeszcze raz im wszystkim, po kolei. Prosta rzecz, urzędnik znudzony, brał, otwierał, nie patrzył niemal, podbijał, oddawał – i już, już po odprawie! Można się było, choćby szczupakiem, przez wodę, rzucać na drugi brzeg. Teoretycznie nic potem zrobić pogranicznikom nie było wolno. Dokument w łapce, podstemplowany, myślała teraz dziewczyna, taka głupota, a taka wolność.  
      Dostała ją bez trudu: urzędnik rzucił okiem, zobaczył pieczątkę Blafenid, to już nawet nie uniósł dokumentów pod światło. Wreszcie spokojniejsza trochę, Ves przeszła na czoło kolumny, zerknęła na ten drugi brzeg, na tę swoją wolność – i zamarła.  
      Bo na czele oddzialiku Rzeczpospolitej stał dzisiaj Ciaran. Ciaran, który był z Iorwethem od zawsze, czyli również przy tej prawie-a-udanej zasadzce Pasów, Ciaran, który znać twarze ludzi Roche'a musiał.  
      Sh'aenid dziewczynie wybaczyła. Obóz może by jej wybaczył, może nawet Brend. Ale nie Wiewiórki. Stąd, z samego przejścia, nie miała zaś jak uciec. Cokolwiek zrobi, ściągnie nieszczęście na pozostałych, może nawet zaprowadzi do kaedweńskiego więzienia.  
      Wcale nie była pewna, czy nie chce spróbować. Mimo wszystko. Skurwysyństwo, a juści. Tylko niby dzięki czemu dotąd przeżyła? Bachor – Kamilla – w końcu wszystko to dla niego zrobiła...  
      — Sam major nas wita — mruknął z rozbawieniem Civean, wyrastając nagle obok niej.  
      — Oni tak pokazują, że są nadal z ludem, że pracują, jak wszyscy, że bliski im los sprawy — dorzucił Brend. — Na moje, to im do mordów spieszno...  
      Elf się skrzywił, ale zmilczał. Za to oczy, którymi obserwował konie, jeźdźców, oddzialik, błyszczały.  
      — Iorweth też tu przyjeżdża? — spytał, prawie tęsknie.  
      Ves zemdliło. Może zresztą z nerwów, miała wrażenie, że Ciaran coś podejrzenie często patrzy w stronę ich akurat grupy.  
      — Gdzieżby — prychnął niziołek. — Nie, że jemu nie spieszno, tylko z miasta wyjść praktycznie nie może. Rodziny pomordowanych więcej niż wysoką nagrodę za jego głowę dają. Gdyby się tu pokazał, to by go w try miga dopadli najemnicy, oddziały specjalne, wojsko Henselta, pewnie by losy rzucać musieli, kto zaszczytu torturowania dostąpi... Drobne naruszenie granicy to żadna cena za taki łup. Najwyżej słup o parę metrów przestawią. Nie, on tylko w Vergen. — Pokręcił głową. — Siedzi we dworze, jak w więzieniu. I jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię...  
      — Nie chcę.  
      — I tak poznasz. Ja tam uważam, że bardzo dobrze. Nie tylko ludzie go „Rzeźnikiem" przezywają, Civean, pamiętaj. Sam wiesz, że ja znam, co to opresja i przemoc. Dłużej, niż ty po świecie chodzisz, mieszkałem w Białym Lesie. Ale, smarkaczu, jak już trochę więcej pożyjesz i trochę więcej zobaczysz, to zrozumiesz, że są rzeczy, których nic, żadna przemoc, opresja ani przeszłe cierpienie nie usprawiedliwia.  
      — Przestańcie — poprosiła dziewczyna.  
      Panowie urwali natychmiast. Elf się rzucił ku niej, troskliwy nie tylko z roli, podał rękę, podtrzymywał te parę metrów do posterunku. Ech, ty dzieciaku, ty niemądry dzieciaku, myślała, ty nie umiesz odmówić lubianej kobiecie, Dh'oine, drobnej prośby, a się w Scoia'tael kochasz? Gdzie ty byś mnie zabić zdołał? Gdzie ty byś mi dziecko z łona wyrywał i pępowiną dusił, gdzie ty byś mi wciskał twarz w piasek, w trawę, w korę, rżnąc tak, że krew by ciurkiem leciała po udach?  
      Ostatnie dokumenty podbijano. Sh'aenid, właściwie, która szła, jak zwykle, na końcu. Urzędnik jej dokumenty ledwie otworzył, nawet nie zerknął, tylko sięgnął po pieczątkę:  
      — Stój. — Długie, smukłe palce opadły na stronnicę.  
      Tamten elf, który to niby drzemał. Z połowy futer już nie miał, czapa mu jednak została. Podniósł głowę, spojrzał na zielarkę – tamtej twarz natychmiast stężała w rasową, pozbawioną uczuć maskę – uśmiechnął się.  
      — Dokumenty pani — powiedział przeciągle, niesamowicie melodyjnie — fascynujące rzeczy mówią. Imię. Daty jakoweś. I profesyje, te ostatnie może i prawdziwe.  
      Piękny był. Podobnie jak Sh'eanid przesadną, do granic doprowadzoną pięknością. Jasne jak piasek nad jeziorem włosy, fryzowane w pukle, na ludzką modłę, opadały mu na ramiona. Oczy zielone były, przepastne. Jezioro, znowu, w najgłębszym miejscu, gdzie już wzrok ani nawet światło dna sięgnąć nie może.  
      — Idźcie — powiedziała lekarka cicho, spokojnie do Brenda, który wyrósł obok. — Idźcie wszyscy. Przez granicę. Szybko. — Ton miała taki, jak zawsze, gdy wydawała polecenia, polecenia absolutne.  
      I tym razem zadziałał, może prawem przyzwyczajenia, bo grupa ruszyła. Prędko, owszem. Ves wątpiła, by dość prędko, by wszyscy przeszli, nim się stanie, co się stać musi. Co, jeszcze nie miała pojęcia, ale przypuszczała, że co najmniej nawałnica.  
      — Rionnc'h — oznajmiła akuszerka głośno, lekko, obojętnie.  
      Tamten skinął głową, prawie niedostrzegalnie. Oczu z niej nie spuszczał.  
      — Myślałaś, że ludzie o tobie zapomną — zaczął — i słusznie, bo zapomnieli. Ale od tego właśnie ma Kaedwen nas, dlatego nam życie oszczędziło, a teraz od strzał zwiedzionych idiotów chroni. My pamiętamy. I chociaż się ładnie ukrywałaś, zręcznie, znać partyzancką szkołę, to przecież w końcu cię znaleźliśmy. Nic do ciebie królestwo nie miało, więc cóż, wiedza leżała w archiwum. Skoro tu już jednak jestem, przypadkowo zresztą, to do takiego błędu nie dopuszczę.  
      Ciaran patrzył teraz tylko na nich, obojętny. Ves przełknęła ślinę. Kątem oka obserwowała nieludzi z obozu. Z kwadrans upłynie nim po tym mostku przejdą. Skoro dobry kwadrans, to ona tutaj zostać mogła, czekać na koniec sprawy. Czy raczej nieunikniony konflikt.  
      — Panie pułkowniku — wtrącił nieśmiało urzędnik, nadal trzymając pieczątkę nad otwartym dokumentem — ale o co... W czym rzecz? My się w sprawy wywiadu mieszać nie chcemy...  
      — O drobiazgi chodzi — odparł elf. — Kilka drobiazgów. Choćby to, że – co macie w papierach? Sh'aenid. Piosenka. Ładnie. — Posłał zielarce uśmiech. — Tylko to nie jest Sh'aenid. To jest Irilláinne Tiavel aep Finnédh'air en Liannén, a i to w skróconej wersji. Nasza stara arystokracja, jej ojciec Wiedzącym był. Kapitan powstania Aelirenn, ale kto by to dzisiaj liczył. Dziedziczka – jakby wasza duchessa – Es Mithánne...  
      — ...leżącego dzisiaj w Aedirn, od wieków przez ludzi zajętego... — wtrąciła lekarka z ledwo wyczuwalną ironią.  
      — ...pani trzech wielkich ziem, Vemderin, Gvillian, Loc Kirc'hedd...  
      — ...należących do Redanii i Kaedwen, spalonych do gołego gruntu jeszcze przed moim narodzeniem...  
      — ...i niezliczonych pomniejszych nadań. Ma prawo do zasiadania w naszej Radzie, prawo zasiadania, wypowiadania się i głosu...  
      — ...miałabym, gdyby jakakolwiek Rada jeszcze istniała.  
      — Rzeczywiście — tamten uśmiechnął się uprzejmiej; dreszcz przeszedł Ves po krzyżu. — Popełniłem nietakt, wypominając tak feudalne, monarchiczne tytuły matce elfa, który tutaj, tuż za miedzą — wykonał niewielki ruch dłonią, wskazując; Sh'aenid się nagle napięła — buduje wolną, wielorasową Rzeczpospolitą. Wolność, równość, braterstwo. Hetmani jej nawet. Przez łóżko, przez sypianie z Dh'oine – ale u was najwyraźniej rodzinne k'temu skłonności — syknął, wciąż głośno.  
      Stojący obok pograniczni żołnierze prawie w tej samej chwili sięgnęli po broń, nie ostentacyjnie co prawda. Oczy Brenda i reszty grupy się rozszerzyły, ktoś westchnął, ktoś inny wciągał ze świstem powietrze. Reszta zgromadzonych przy granicy nieludzi też zamarła, dziecięcy, beztroski śmiech rozbrzmiewał tylko. Ves pociemniało w oczach, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek – bogowie wszyscy, ile ona, co ona ostatnie tygodnie opowiadała? – Civean podtrzymał ją odruchowo, gdy się zachwiała, sam jednak też powtarzał wyrazy zadziwienia, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami. Za to dłoń urzędnika najpierw zastygła, a gdy po sekundzie zrozumiał, przyjął treść informacji, powoli zamknęła papiery, odłożyła pieczątkę. Dziwnie głośno, głucho ta pieczątka plasnęła. Albo tak się zdawało w nagłej ciszy.  
      — To jest — szepnął chrapliwie; przełknął ślinę, nim kontynuował. — To jest... matka Iorwetha? U nas? Deportowana? Jak… jak wszyscy? Akuszerka? Tak... tak po prostu?  
      Ciaran rzucił coś do reszty oddziału. Spięli konie, ale pozostali na brzegu. Jasnym było, jak słońce, że tutaj, w biały dzień, przekroczenie granicy o cal skończyłoby się retorsjami dyplomatycznymi, może nawet, skoro już przednówek, przyspieszeniem działań wojennych. Nadal wszakże, analizowała dziewczyna, zbyt chyba już przerażona, zaskoczona i urażona na gniew czy zwykły paraliżujący strach, elf mógł być gotów zaryzykować.  
      — To niskie było, Rionnc'h — zauważyła z leciuteńką przyganą zielarka. — Wypominać kobiecie miłości lat młodzieńczych. A śmieszne w ustach kogoś, kto się zaprzedał ludziom, kto dla nich morduje elfy, krasnoludy i niziołki, kto dla nich przesłuchuje, torturuje i wiesza – i możesz mnie nazwać choćby kurwą, bo sypiałam z człowiekiem, proszę bardzo, nie dbam o to, nie masz zdolności honorowej, która nadałaby twoim słowom cień mocy. Plwam na ciebie i cały twój wydział, Rionnc'h bo na zdrajców i kurwa plwać może...  
      Przerwało jej uderzenie w twarz. Mocne, siniaczące. Prawie poleciała na ziemię, ale Ves ją chwyciła, na wpół bezmyślnie. Brend chciał doskoczyć, Civean też, lecz lekarka gestem zakazała, machnęła ręką w stronę rzeki. Słusznie, bardzo słusznie, myślała dziewczyna, bo oni tutaj – to tylko kolejna możliwość szantażu. Poświęcić siebie jednak łatwiej niż innych. Dobrym istotom siebie łatwiej.  
      — Siedź cicho — warknął pułkownik. — A wy, durnie, czego stoicie? Dawajcie kajdany – nie te! dwimerytowe.  
      — Niskie to — powtórzyła Sh'aenid. — Zwłaszcza, że pośród moich zacnych tytułów nie wymieniłeś „zbawczyni twego żywota". Przynieśli cię do mnie w ostatnich dniach, petarda ci rozerwała jamę brzuszną, pamięt…  
      Znów dostała w twarz, kilkakrotnie, tym razem jednak musiała się spodziewać, bo zachwianie było nieznaczne, ustała bez problemu. Warga jej za to poszła, krew zabrudziła policzek i brodę. Ves miała wrażenie, że zielarka cmoka pod nosem. Rionnc'h mówił niby spokojnie, ale nienawistny syk zabarwiał mu końcówki zdań:  
      — Bodajbyś mnie tam zostawiła, przeklęta. Bodajbyś mi dała sczeznąć, ale z honorem i nadzieją, ocalić – ocalić duszę. Sparr'te yaen ichaer me. Toś mnie musiała ratować! Jakby ktokolwiek w tamtym momencie mógł, jakbyśmy mogli odwrócić nasze losy…  
      Elfka prychnęła śmiechem. Szczerym lub przynajmniej sprawiającym wrażenie takowego.  
      — Nie zrzucaj na mnie winy za swoją zdradę. Wszyscyśmy się złamali i odpowiadamy za siebie, tylko za siebie. Ja nie jestem pułkownikiem służb Kaedwen, ja ostatnie dwieście lat leczę, przyjmuję porody, a ty wieszasz i torturujesz… Sądzę, że twoja uraza, choć w ładne słówka ubrana, to coś głębiej. Masz do mnie żal o to, że ci kiedyś odmówiłam tańca? Wygrywałam w karty? Zabrałam grzechotkę?  
      Tym razem uderzenie było dość silne, by upadła, mimo podtrzymania. Tamten doskoczył do niej, kopnął – i ludzie go odciągnęli. Urzędnik, żołnierze. Rionnc'h się rwał, powoływał na rangę.  
      — Ranga rangą, wywiad wywiadem, Iorweth Iorwethem — oznajmił sucho pogranicznik — prawo prawem. Służby graniczne są niezawisłe i niezależne, woli króla jedynie podległe. Za przejazd na fałszywych papierach panią zatrzymujemy, ale bicia żadnego nie będzie. Nie dała ni cienia powodu. Nam. Prywatne sprawy waszmościów mamy w dupie.  
      Sh'aenid się doń uśmiechnęła. Czoło miała rozcięte, krew na całej twarzy, więc uśmiech wyglądał nieco makabrycznie.  
      — Durnie — warczał elf — durni ludzie. Popamiętacie mnie jeszcze, tylko do stolicy wrócę…  
      — Stolica stolicą — odparł sucho urzędnik. — A co do pani – moglibyśmy zatrzymać cały obóz. Widać po nich, co prawda, że na równi z nami zaskoczeni i szczęk z podołków pozbierać nie mogą, ale jednak osobę z nielegalnymi papierami przemycali. Jeśli się pani zgodzi po dobroci pójść, kajdany założyć, oporu nie stawiać, magii nie próbować, to sprawę obozu uznamy za niebyłą.  
      Tamta potaknęła. Rionnc'h wyzywał ludzi od najgłupszych, bo czy oni nie widzą, że szantaż się im z rąk wymyka, że jej współczucia nie trzeba, tylko kija…  
      — Doprawdy — westchnęła melancholijnie zielarka, przyjmując wyciągniętą przez jednego z żołnierzy rękę, wstając powoli — nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz. Co prawda droga, którą obrał mój syn, to dowód mojej klęski pedagogicznej, niemniej, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałam, sprawiał wrażenie, że mnie kocha. Nie wspominając o kwestii szacunku, na pewne rzeczy sobie dowódca Scoia'tael pozwolić nie może.  
      Urzędnik podał jej chusteczkę do wytarcia twarzy.  
      — Dziękuję. Ty odjedziesz i uciekniesz, jak zawsze, dotąd cię słuszna pomsta nie dosięgła, to możesz liczyć, że i tym razem się wywiniesz. Ale ci ludzie tutaj, przy granicy z Rzeczpospolitą, zostaną, bo muszą. Tutaj mają żony i rodziny. — Splunęła krwią na ziemię. — Owszem, uważam za moją klęskę fakt, że tych ludzi, za samo to, że patrzyliby spokojnie na twoje plebejskie zachowanie, mój syn kazałby zabić, powoli, wcześniej zmusiwszy do patrzenia na śmierć ich bliskich, też nielekką. To moja klęska wychowawcza i bardzo mi przykro, i z góry przepraszam, co wszakże niewiele by państwu pomogło, prawda?  
      Owszem, pomyślała Ves, przypomniawszy sobie wioski i ludzi, których w trakcie pogoni za Iorwethem widywali, owszem, bardzo niewiele by to pomogło. Jeśli pod koniec, wyjąc i błagając, bo z wypalanymi albo miażdżonymi, albo zjadanymi żywcem przez szczury genitaliami wszyscy błagają, w ogóle by ci ludzie pamiętali, za co cierpią.  
      — Ale ty to wszystko wiesz — ciągnęła lekarka, znów wypluwając trochę krwi, tym razem elegancko, dyskretnie, na chusteczkę. — Ciebie to cieszy, że marne zwierzęta, które z tobą wygrać śmiały, zginą w mękach. Honor mojego syna cię obchodzić nie musi, ale ci ludzie — syknęła z nagłą furią — powinni, skoroś jest, bloede pest, ich pułkownikiem. Ale nie, was złamali tak, że najgorsze cechy naszej rasy pozostały, a do nich dodana zdrada i służalczość – jesteś takim samym aroganckim, podłym szowinistą, jakim byłeś, tak samo plwasz na cierpienie ludzi, tylko teraz przed nimi kark zginasz. Niewolnik, który nienawidzi swoich panów. I siebie, siebie najbardziej, za to, że im służy. Z uśmiechem. I okrucieństwem.  
      Rionnc'h znów ku niej skoczył, żołnierze go znów odciągnęli, teraz już jawnie patrząc bojaźliwie na drugi brzeg. Ciaran się przyglądał sytuacji. Z kamienną twarzą. Obóz przechodził, ponad połowa już była – ktoś z Doliny Pontaru już ich przepytywał, sądząc z mowy gestów, raczej uprzejmie. Czy przynajmniej bez użycia jakiejkolwiek siły, jakiejkolwiek przemocy, choćby krzyku. Póki co.  
      Medyczka wyciągnęła ręce, urzędnik zaczął jej nakładać kajdany, mruknął coś o konieczności przeszukania, choćby pobieżnego, że przeprasza, że tylko dotknie, lekko przetrzepie. Pułkownik odtrącił tym razem jego, brutalnie.  
      — Nie waż się — oznajmił z nienawiścią, samemu zapinając łańcuch — jej dotykać, choćby palcem, to może dziwka, ale potomkini naszej szlachty…  
      Przeszukał ją porządnie, z wprawą, znajdując sztylet.  
      — Sami widzicie, niewolnik, ale nadal chędożony rasista. Wcale nie przez tortury, nie przez ludzi — warczała tymczasem Sh'aenid — tylko właśnie przez naszą własną podłość, taką właśnie, jak ta twoja, przez waszą podłe zadufanie, arogancję i nienawiść do innych się złamałam. Jak ujrzałam marność i nikczemność naszej rasy. W błysku samopoznania.  
      Elf nie bił jej tym razem, potrząsnął za to, wbił palce w ramiona, mocno, pewnie do krwi. Civean chciał go zatrzymać, Ves odruchowo przytrzymała jego.  
      — Ty chędożona dziwko — krzyczał prawie Rionnc'h, straciwszy resztki kontroli. — Ty chędożona dziwko, przez ciebie – przez ciebie to wszystko! A ty sobie żyjesz jak królowa, oddałaś się człowiekowi, to nie musiałaś brudzić rąk, nie musiałaś podpisywać, nie musiałaś zdradzać – i śmiesz nas pouczać, nas, którzy przeszli przez piekło, bo nie kupczyliśmy ciałem…  
      Odciągnięto go wreszcie. Urzędnik ostrożnie otarł usta zielarki z krwi, podał chusteczkę, by mogła splunąć.  
      — Nisko upadliśmy — mruknęła ponownie akuszerka. — Ale wmawiaj sobie, co chcesz. Nawet to, że Aleksy mnie chronił, że mnie oszczędzono, nawet to. Nie chronił, tak samo mnie bili, przypalali, podwieszali, ogólnie: torturowali i gwałcili, jak ciebie. Tak samo namawiali. Ale wierz sobie, w co chcesz. Nie dbam o to. Nie dbam o zdrajców.  
      Oczy Rionnc'ha rozszerzyły się nagle.  
      — Kłamiesz — wycharczał. — Kłamiesz, kłamiesz, kłamiesz… Gdyby oni ciebie – nikt by tego nie wytrzymał – nie wytrzymałabyś, kłamiesz…  
      — Wielu wytrzymało — zauważyła obojętnie akuszerka. — Większość za to zabito. Ale przecież na wydział ze mną chodziła Ida, ona też nic nie powiedziała, obciążyła tylko siebie, nie współpracowała z wywiadem, odmówiła podpisania krytyki Aelirenn – i chodziła ze mną na wydział. Wyżyła. Powiesiła się sama, parę dekad po wojnie, nie mogła znieść upokorzenia. Wszyscy się powiesić mogliście. Nie trzeba by wam wtedy było naszych dzieci dzisiaj mordować.  
      Rionnc'h milczał chwilę. Odszedł na kilka kroków.  
      — Dziwka Dh'oine — powtórzył, jednak bez cienia energii, głucho. — Avicéan do końca życia cię zapomnieć nie mógł, nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że cię pchnął wtedy, wiedział, że tym cię stracił – on wszystko na śledztwie zrobił dla ciebie, żeby cię chronić, do końca życia czekał, aż się opamiętasz…  
      Civean, Brend, Yeywidd i Ves już tylko zostali na keadwenskim brzegu, Brend pchnął ich wszystkich, żeby ruszali wreszcie. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową – bez lekarki, uznała, to po pierwszym, może drugim spojrzeniu Ciarana i tak martwa jest.  
      — Nim się kto miłością rzeczonego wzruszy — prychnęła Sh'aenid — dodam, że zabił moje dziecko, chwacko mnie ze schodów zrzuciwszy. Gdy byłam akurat w drugim trymestrze ciąży.  
      — To nie było twoje dziecko — warknął pułkownik — tylko mieszaniec. I tak byś go nie urodziła, nie przy twoim genotypie – przecież wiesz, Wiedzący i arystokracja coś mają, mieli, z krwią, każdy jeden ród, własne przekleństwa i własne potęgi – przestałabyś się łudzić, nie on ci dziecko zabił, ono było skazane, ledwoście je poczęli…  
      Teraz przyszła kolej zielarki na moment zamyślonego milczenia. Brend pociągnął Ves za rękaw. „Idź sam", szepnęła bezgłośnie. I niziołek poszedł, ale Civean, westchnąwszy cicho, został, trzymał ją pod ramię.  
      — To możliwe — przyznała tymczasem akuszerka, powoli, z namysłem. — Nawet… Tak, to możliwe. Miałam w końcu późno dziecko. I ojciec coś tam o przyszłości rasy bełkotał, o marnotrawstwie materiału… Możliwe też, że po upadku po prostu nie mogłam długo zregenerować uszkodzonych organów. Będę musiała... porozmawiać. Wiedzą może państwo, gdzie ostatnio widziano Dziki Gon? — spytała pograniczników.  
      Pokręcili przecząco głowami, zaskoczeni.  
      — Trudno. Cóż, spychanie ciężarnych ze schodów nadal jest działaniem wysoce nagannem, że nie wspomnę o mordowaniu naszych dzieci. Nie kupisz łez dla zdrajców, Rionnc'h. — Spojrzała naraz na Ves. — A co ty tu robisz jeszcze? Na drugi brzeg, sio. Nic ci tamci nie zrobią.  
      Pochyliła się, pocałowała dziewczynę w policzek. Ciaran patrzył.  
      — Obiecuję — dodała solennie elfka. — A teraz lećcie. Oboje. Szybko.  
      No i poszli. Czy raczej: Civean pociągnął dziewczynę. Opierała się trochę, potykała, oglądała za siebie co krok. Sh'aenid wyglądała na rozbawioną. Dwimeryt błyszczał jej na nadgarstkach. Gawędziła z żołnierzami i jej uprzejmy, lekki głos, zagłuszający tamte, zduszone strachem, towarzyszył Ves przy każdym kroku.  
      — Teraz, po tym polowaniu na czarownice, pewnie zapotrzebowanie na dwimeryt spore? — Zielarka.  
      Rozjechany w bure, brudne błoto śnieg, ciężko plaskający pod stopami.  
      — Tak myślałam. Ceny musiały pójść w górę?  
      Ciemne, spękane, mokre drewno mostu. Skrzypiało.  
      — Ach, no tak, rządowe zamówienia. Przetargi. Wiadomo, kryterium ceny. Czyli jeszcze potaniało? Pewnie, kto chciałby lud w czas wojenny okradać? Z pewnością nie Jego Wysokość, ze swej dobroci i obowiązkowości słynący.  
      Nadal drewno, tylko teraz minęli już kolorowy słup i czyjeś szczupłe ręce chwyciły dziewczynę, przyciągnęły, ziemia umykała jej pod wzrokiem, brąz błota i szare spłachetki piasku; jakby to grunt się ruszał, nie ona.  
      Wpadła prawie na konia, podniosła wzrok. Ciaran. Stał teraz tuż przy granicy, palce zaciskał na poręczy, do białości. Rumak obok uderzał kopytkiem w ziemię, wyczuwając niepokój. Bo po tej stronie Fimki napięcie można by kroić nożem. Nikt nie żartował. Nikt nie gawędził. Łuki oraz kusze były gotowe. I dopiero chyba w tej sekundzie Ves naprawdę, naprawdę uwierzyła – dotarło do niej – że tak, Sh'aenid, Irilláinne, słodka, dobra, wybaczająca Irilláinne, która odkrywszy, że ratowane przez nią stworzenie należało do Pasów, wzruszyła ramionami, Irilláinne, której się dziewczyna zwierzała, która rozumiała wszystko, że Irilláinne, wspominając swojego syna, miała na myśli Iorwetha. Rzeźnika. Mordercę dzieci z Dwórek.  
      — Wiecie, panowie — mówiła właśnie zielarka, głos się niósł ponad wodą, doskonale słyszalny — mnie też tamto powstanie zniszczyło, też upadłam nisko, że niżej prawie nie można. I może byłam wobec ciebie zbyt ostra, Rionnc'h. Bo przecież dawniej to ja, jak nauczył mnie ojciec, nigdy, nigdy nie złamałabym danego słowa.          
         
Potem Ves nie umiała nawet powiedzieć, chociaż cały czas patrzyła na tamten brzeg, co się tak właściwie stało.   
         
Pułkownik skoczył ku lekarce. Błysnęło, huknęło, na moment chyba wszyscy potracili wzrok. Gdy odzyskali, stwierdzili, że śnieg się stopił promieniu kilkunastu metrów od zielarki. Elf musiał odskoczyć, odruchowo, klnąc w starszej mowie – to słyszeli. Urzędnicy kulili się z bólu czy dla osłony. Konie po stronie Rzeczpospolitej stanęły dęba, spłoszone. Ciepły wiatr owionął Ves – byłby przyjemny, taki zefirkowaty, gdyby nie niesiony nim swąd spalonej skóry.  
      A Sh'anid wcięło, w tej albo następnej sekundzie. I wszystko zamarło, znów. Do czasu, gdy po kolejnym mgnieniu oka akuszerka się pojawiła. Na „ich" brzegu. Dosłownie na brzegu, stromym, śliskim od śniegu i błota. Potknęła się.  
      — Ciociu! — Ciaran porzucił wszelkie pozory opanowania, w sekundę do niej doskoczył.  
      Scoia'tael uniosło łuki. Pogranicznicy Kaedwen zamarli. Rionnc'h klął, cały czas klął, wyjątkowo szpetnie, głosem nieco podwyższonym – przez ból, zgadywała Ves. Widziała teraz, że tamten skórzane rękawice miał całkiem popalone, wtopione w skórę.  
      — Wybaczcie zdradę, ale ja wam, panowie — krzyknęła w kierunku drugiego brzegu medyczka — życie właśnie uratowałam. Większe dobro, cel uświęca itede.  
      — Ciociu, ciociu, modryv — powtarzał Ciaran, pomagając jej wejść, właściwie wnosząc, na pewniejszy grunt. — Bloede – ygwillae'te dicere enn…  
      — Ciaran. — Uśmiechnęła się, krew spływała jej z ust, cera była kredowobiała, wargi zsiniałe lekko. — Dobrze wyglądasz, cieszę się…  
      — Neѐn dicette, modryv, neѐn dicette, beágh — prosił gorączkowo elf, próbując jej ściągając kajdany, szukając słabego punktu.  
      — Ciaran, àcuirte, n'te gwarae. Que ess àithn.  
      Elf wyglądał na więcej niż niezadowolonego, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Przestał „się bawić", zmiął dłonie znachorki we własnych. Rozległ się trzask stawów. Kajdany spadły.  
      — To niemożliwe! — dobiegło ich ze strony Kaedwen. — To niemożliwe, nie da się czarować w dwimerycie, nie da się, nie da się, nie da… — głos przeszedł w histerycznie wysoki rejestr.  
      Medyczka odwróciła się gwałtownie. Ciaran ją ledwie utrzymał.  
      — Tak to jest, jak przetargi się rozstrzyga po kryterium ceny! — krzyknęła; krew popłynęła jej z ust szeroką, jasną strugą, otarła rękawem. — Nie mogli dość tanio spełnić wymagań, oszukali na materiale, to stop był…  
      Ostatnie słowa uciszył kolejny strumień czerwieni. Oczy Ciarana były wielkie i przerażone, bardzo dziecięce. Lekarze Rzeczpospolitej, na wszelki wypadek zwykle obecni przy granicy, już doskakiwali, Sh'aenid coś im tłumaczyła, słabym głosem, bełkocząc przez krew.  
      — Nie da się — powtórzył głos, należący do urzędnika, teraz siedzącego na oczyszczonej ze śniegu, wyschłej na pieprz ziemi. — Nie da się nawet w oszukanych, przecież to wiadomo, przecież dlatego się te przewały robi, że dwimeryt i tak działa, nie da się…  
      — Ona się po prostu bardzo bała — oznajmił spokojnie Rionnc'h, zanurzając ręce w śniegu. — To dodaje niesamowitej siły. Z magią tak już jest, przy lęku nie ma „nie da się". Zwłaszcza, gdy mówimy o zanieczyszczonym stopie.  
      „Płuca", usłyszała fragment rozmowy druida z medykiem Ves, „zaraza...". Ktoś biegł do wozu znachorki, ktoś inny otwierał drzwi. Nazwy wywarów krążyły nad brzegiem rzeki, przerzucane coraz bardziej nerwowo. Dzieci, teraz zaniepokojone, zbite w jednym miejscu, pilnowane przez Tullię, zaczęły narzekać i chlipać.  
      — A taka niby spokojniutka była, spryciara jedna — stwierdził jeden z kaedweńskich żołnierzy, prawie życzliwie, na pewno z podziwem. — No ale tak, o swoje życie to się zawsze ze wszystkich sił walczy…  
      — Nikczemne z was stworzenia — przerwał mu pułkownik, tonem pełnym najwyższej pogardy. — Toż ona się właśnie zabiła, nie przeżyje raczej tego skoku. Jej chodziło tylko o syna.  
      — Rasista… chędożony — zaczęła Sh'aenid; usta miała już błękitno-fioletowe.  
      Nie dokończyła. Kolejny krwotok zgiął ją w pół, odebrał dech, a potem pozbawił przytomności.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo długa część (o Ves... nie, nie będziemy nikogo trzymać w niepewności przez dziesiątki rozdziałów, czasowo by nie wyszło), ale to dlatego, że jutro mamy święto. Znaczy, świątecznie jakby podwójna (i wcale nie dlatego, że nie wiedziałam, gdzie podzielić, a trzeba byłoby na dwa).

  
Sh'aenid przeżyła tamten atak nad rzeką. Przeżyła dwa następne do nocy. I cztery kolejne w noc. I jeszcze parę następnego dnia.  
       Pół oddziału, z samym Ciaranem na czele, eskortowało ją do Vergen. Ją i cały obóz, bo, jak oznajmiono, Iorweth chętnie posłucha, co się działo z jego matką przez ostatnie dekady. Co prawda niby nikt uchodźcom nie kazał – ani nawet nie sugerował szczególnie niepokojąco – spełniać zachcianek Iorwetha, ale też nikt z gromady nie chciał zostawiać lekarki.  
       W całym tym zamieszaniu Ves jakoś przemknęła niezauważona. Ciaran – major, no proszę – siedział przy znachorce, druidzi i lekarze takoż, z bachorem (Sylviana) problemów nie było, także dziewczyna zwykle spędzała czas z obozowiskiem, wślizgując się do chorej jedynie wówczas, gdy widziała, że ktoś stamtąd siłą wyciągnął Ciarana. Na odpoczynek albo posiłek zwykle. Uzdrowiciele, skoro ich uświadomiono, że akuszerka, tak jakby, Ves ocaliła życie, a potem traktowała, jak przyjaciółkę, zaczęli nawet życzliwie patrzeć na te pobyty.  
       Drugiego dnia, pod wieczór, pojawił się Feniror – że tak się ten wysoki, zasuszony, rudy elf nazywa, poinformowało wszystkich Scoia'tael, bo on sam, burknąwszy coś pod nosem, rzucił się do wozu z Sh'aenid, na którą zresztą mówił Irilláinne. Wyszedł z niego po paru godzinach, oznajmił, że tamta przeżyje, sklął ich wszystkich w kilku językach tudzież kilkunastu dialektach, po czym wrócił do pracy. Obozowisko odetchnęło. Niektórzy zaczęli nawet pozwalać sobie na anegdotki i nie tylko nerwowe śmiechy.  
       Ves wślizgnęła się do zielarki rankiem dwa dni później, upewniwszy się, że Ciaran śpi, pod ziółkami, w pożyczonym od uchodźców wozie. W magicznym letargu na koniu by nie usiedział.  
       Wślizgnęła się na tyle cicho, na ile może człowiek. Lekarz obrócił głowę, na chwilę, potem wrócił do chorej, rzucając w kierunku postaci, niewidocznej spoza pysznego futra, siedzącej u wezgłowia:  
       — Q'ess beanna que dice'ne… — wstrzymał się nagle. — Irilláinne nie chciałaby, żeby przy tych morde... przy ludziach używać starszej mowy.  
       — Nie nazywaj jej tak. — Postać oderwała spojrzenie od łóżka, przeniosła na kobietę.  
       Ves chwyciła framugę – dlaczego nikt obozowi nie powiedział, że Iorweth jednak machnął ręką na łowców nagród i się pofatygował? – żeby nie upaść. Nic by to nie dało, gdyby partyzant do niej nie doskoczył.  
       — To ją uratowała? Czyli moja matka — oznajmił obojętnie, chwytając dziewczynę za ramię, kiedy się już osuwała — jest świętą. Albo mnie nienawidzi. — Pchnął ją lekko na brzeg łóżka. — Siedź, skoro już przyszłaś. Matka będzie zła, jeśli sobie czoło rozbijesz pod naszą opieką.  
       Ves, zbyt oszołomiona, by protestować, potulnie przycupnęła na pościeli. Czyściutkiej, codziennie zmienianej.  
       Zbyt oszołomiona, by protestować, ale dość przestraszona na gniew. W grupie, przy Brendzie i Yeywiddzie, i Civeanie, i reszcie, czuła się na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby przełamać paraliżującą fazę lęku – elf ją dotknął, ale przecież puścił, nie ciągnął, nie, jak Is... jak tamten – przejść w drugą: ślepej agresji. Poza tym, miała zobowiązania wobec Sh'aenid. I nie chciała jej kojarzyć z Rzeźnikiem ani szkołą w Dwórkach.  
       — Ona się prawie zabiła — parsknęła wściekle — żeby tylko Kaedwen nie miało na ciebie haka!  
       Watażka ją zignorował, usiadł znów u wezgłowia, milcząc. Feniror syknął cicho.  
       — To miło z jej strony — rzucił wreszcie terrorysta – już nie, już pułkownik – beznamiętnym, matowym głosem. — Co prawda mogła po prostu dać znać, gdzie jest, poprosiłbym Rzeczpospolitą, by pozwoliła mi wysłać oddział z papierami dyplomatycznymi, co prawda na tejże granicy głośno odmieniała przez wszystkie przypadki „klęska wychowawcza", co prawda równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że ratowała tamtych żołnierzy, co zresztą też głośno stwierdziła… Ale niech mnie Dh'oine, które moją matkę zna parę miesięcy, poucza. W końcu tylu nas zabiło, eksperiencja w mordowaniu matkom dzieci, dzieciom ojców przez nie przemawia. Jak wyglądają istoty, które się boją o bliskich, to ty z pewnością wiesz, Ves. — Tonem wyjaśnienia dorzucił: — Ona jest od Roche'a, Feniror.  
       Medyk spiął wargi.  
       — Nie wspominaj o nim — bąknęła dziewczyna.  
       — Czemu? On się ucieszy, jak wróci do Vergen i cię znajdzie. Martwił się — stwierdził Iorweth. — Kiedy tylko zdobył informacje, gdzie jesteś, to cię wykupić chciał. Własnych ludzi po ciebie z Saskią wysłaliśmy… Ale powiedzieli, że uciekłaś. I proszę, moja matka się sprawiła lepiej niż oddzialik Scoia'tael. Jakże typowe.  
       Pół świata się zwaliło Ves na głowę. Drugie pól uciekło spod nóg.  
       — To… to byliście wy? Znaczy, tamte elfy – to Roche je przysłał, żeby, żeby… żeby mi pomogły?  
       I nie trzeba było uciekać…  
       — Saskia ich przysłała. Rzeczpospolita — poprawił bez nacisku elf. — Roche teraz nic nie może, tylko żebrać. Ale na ciebie dał pieniądze. Ani chybi zdefraudowane…  
       Tak czy siak – zależało mu! Troszczył się! Nie zostawił na pastwę losu ze wzruszeniem ramion! Rozum co prawda podpowiadał, że jeszcze niedawno dziewczyna planowała byłego dowódcę, gdyby nań wpadł, co najmniej otrzebić. Rozum podpowiadał też, że „martwienie się" Roche'a nijak nie zwróci chłopakom życia, kobiecie roku w burdelu, nie zmieni faktu, że agent uznał polityczną zabawę za ważniejszą od ich bezpieczeństwa. Tylko to wszystko jakoś bledło.  
       — Martwił się — powtórzyła pod nosem, rozkoszując się słowami.  
       — Poniekąd — potaknął watażka. — Między pojedynkami, planowaniem ludobójstwa, romansowaniem z moimi podwładnymi i zabawami z Anais.  
       Przekręcił naraz głowę, mocno, dziewczyna w pierwszej chwili nie mogła zrozumieć – potem dopiero uprzytomniła sobie, patrząc na bliznę, że tamten po prostu próbuje ją złapać w pole widzenia.  
       Gapię się, uznała po sekundzie i przeniosła spojrzenie w rejony neutralne, na nos mniej więcej. Sztuczka z dzieciństwa, gdy była nieśmiałym stworzonkiem, nie mającym odwagi, by patrzeć innym w oczy.  
       — Irilláinne wiedziała? — mruknął Feniror, bez wielkiej ciekawości.  
       — Matka nie jest głupia — odparł Iorweth, tym razem nie komentując imienia. — A ich tatuowali. Jak psy. Żeby było trudniej uciec – prawda?  
       Pytanie było chyba skierowane do Ves. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
       — Roche też ma tatuaż.  
       — A czy ja twierdzę, że on nie jest jednym z psów? Wasz pan was znakował, nie przewodnik sfory.  
       — Kundle Foltesta — podsumował lekarz. — Niewarte uwagi. Z Irilláinne już lepiej, ale nie będę ryzykował wybudzania, nim nie dojedziemy do Vergen. Chyba, że nalegasz.  
       Watażka potrząsnął głową. Dziewczyna zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że tamten w ogóle nie dotyka matki, siedzi przy niej tak, by nawet przypadkiem nie tknąć. To medyk, teraz wolny od rutynowych czynności, trzymał ją za ręce, gładził rąbek giezła.  
       — Rób, co uważasz za najlepsze — oznajmił pułkownik, ciągle tym samym tonem, brzmiącym jak zakurzony. — Ufam twojej wiedzy. W Vergen będziemy dzisiaj wieczorem, to niedługo, poczekam. Ale nie nazywaj jej Irilláinne. Nie przy mnie.  
       — Tak ma na imię — stwierdził Feniror, łagodząc głos.  
       — Ufam twojej wiedzy — powtórzył Iorweth z rodzajem humoru. — Ale nie nazywaj jej tak. Nalegam.  
       Tinnithel, nadpłynęło do Ves wspomnienie. A potem imię zdradziecko przeszło na wargi, nawykłe ostatnio do prędkiego ujawniania myśli. Do bezpieczeństwa.  
       Oba elfy przeniosły na nią wzrok. Cisza zapadła. Watażka ją przerwał po kilkunastu sekundach.  
       — Proszę, proszę — zaintonował ironicznie. — Znasz moją matkę ledwie parę miesięcy i już tyle informacji wydobyłaś. Roche dumny będzie.  
       Niczego nie wydobywałam, powinna zaprotestować dziewczyna, jakby mi na co ta wiedza potrzebna była, jakby nie wolała myśleć o Sh'aenid jako Sh'aenid, zielarce, dobrej, kochanej, świętej, niechże będzie – nie morderczyni, nie złamanej, skamlącej więźniarce, nie twojej matce.  
       A skoro już musisz to tak natrętnie podkreślać, sarkała wściekła, to czy przynajmniej nie mógłbyś jej kochać, jak na to zasłużyła? Bo przecież złamałeś jej serce, zostawiłeś dla sprawy, teraz tylko siedzisz i nawet po włosach nie pogłaszczesz, chociaż tyle razy ona mnie głaskała, chociaż, do diabła, ja to ja, Ves z Pasów, powinnam być dla niej gorzej niż obca.  
       Jakby świat śpiewał, jakby ziemia tańczyła, przypomniała sobie dziewczyna, ona się tak cieszyła, a ten tutaj sobie ironizuje, kpi, zupełnie chłodny, pewnie gdyby mu opisać tamto wszystko, to by skomentował, jak swój ojciec. Aż dziw, że się fatygował, aż dziw, że tutaj siedzi. Już więcej jego zastępcy wykazywali uczuć.  
       W tej słusznej złości kobieta odpowiedziała, nawet nie skrywając wyzywającego tonu.  
       — Ja jej też opowiadałam. Rozmawiałyśmy, po prostu. Opowiedziała mi powstaniu Aelirenn — dorzuciła niemal z tryumfem. — O brodach na Likseli. O przesłuchaniach.  
       Na końcu języka już miała „o Aleksym i wszystkim innym, o czym nie opowiedziała tobie", ale się wstrzymała. Może dobrze, bo cisza, która zapadła tym razem, także bez tego była napięta, ciężka. I przeraźliwie smutna, zdała sobie sprawę Ves. Ciut za późno.  
       — Oczywiście, że ci opowiedziała — westchnął wreszcie pułkownik; stałość jego tonu była właściwie straszna. — Kiedy się obudzi, to mi też opowie. Matka opowiada o brodach na Likseli tylko tym, co do których nie ma nadziei... — zawahał się, nad słowem raczej niż emocją — że ich ocali przed nienawiścią, pogardą, wojną. Póki w kimś widzi nadzieję – tę dziecinną naiwność – to jej nie zatruwa.  
       Wstał raptownie. Delia, opadając ze stołka, zaszumiała, elf poprawił ją niedbale, przerzucił przez ramię.  
       — A przynajmniej tak wnioskuję — ciągnął, chodząc po wagonie, po przekątnej, stałe, równe kroki — Bo mi, jak właśnie ładnie wypomniałaś, nie powiedziała nic. Jak to matka była trochę zaślepiona w przypadku syna. Nie zauważyła, kiedy już nie miałem niczego, co by jej milczenie mogło ochronić. — Nabrał powietrza, zatrzymał się. — Dam ci prezent. — Odwrócił się nagle do Ves. — Informację. Będziesz ją mogła wręczyć z kolei Roche'owi. W końcu się tyle nie widzieliście, jakiś podarek pasuje okazji... Wiesz, kiedy się dowiedziałem pierwszego imienia mojej matki? Wszystkich tych jej tytułów?  
       Ves pokręciła głową przecząco.  
       — Zgaduj.  
       — Po pokoju cintryjskim? — spróbowała. — Na procesie?  
       Odpowiedział jej leciutki śmiech. Lekarz zacisnął wargi tak, że praktycznie zniknęły mu z twarzy.  
       — Gdzieżby. I dobrze, bo inaczej to wasi czarodzieje by mi wiwisekcje robili, oni uważają, że z krwi Aen Saevherne jakaś wiedza płynie... Po tej scenie na granicy, jak wieści doszły, obecny tu Feniror mi powiedział. Trochę późno, jak widzisz, Roche to na pewno ładnie wykorzystać będzie umiał... Ale, oczywiście, to nie wina mojej matki. Ja po prostu byłem za młody, kiedy poszedłem do lasu – chociaż trafiali się i młodsi. Ty będziesz opowiadała swojemu dziecku, nim głową ponad stół sięgać będzie, jak to mordowałaś dla Foltesta?  
       Znów pokręciła głową, choć pytanie było ewidentnie retoryczne. Nie była pewna, czy watażka w ogóle rzecz zauważył, bo mówił dalej, bez zająknięcia, wracając do przechadzek po wozie.  
       — To czemu ona by miała? I tak ledwo znajdowała czas. W okolicy coś zawsze chorowało, zwierzęta, krasnoludy, elfy, niziołki. A matka bardzo była oddana pracy. I świetna w niej. I dobra dla wszystkich, jak już wiesz — dodał z uprzejmym uśmiechem. — Bardzo z niej byłem dumny. Jestem, jestem — poprawił zaraz. — Sam hrabia dał jej prawo do siadania w pierwszych ławkach świątyni, jak Dh'oinne. Po tym, jak mu uratowała córkę... Matka odmówiła, powiedziała, że będzie stała tam, gdzie wszyscy, że poczeka, aż jej lud będzie miał prawo do ławek. Ja za to sobie siedziałem, cały dumny z tego przywileju, cały dumny, że koledzy mi zazdroszczą, że dziewczęta patrzą. Durny szczeniak...  
       — Wystarczy — wtrącił Feniror, nie ostro, lecz bardzo stanowczo. — Nie histeryzuj. Więcej pracy mi nie potrzebne. Ona się czuje lepiej, ale daleko jej do zdrowia.  
       Pułkownik opadł ponownie na stołek przy wezgłowiu. Bez słowa. Sięgnął do zapięcia delii, urwał w pół ruchu.  
       Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, co jej właściwie odbiło przed chwilą. Co niby chciała udowodnić? Że ma większe prawo do Sh'aenid – jakkolwiek ją nazywać – niż rzeczonej syn?  
       — Mogę wyjść — zaproponowała cicho.  
       Iorweth machnął ręką. Feniror oznajmił, że obecność Dh'oine nie przeszkadza chorej. Jemu, owszem, ale co on ma tutaj do powiedzenia...  
       — To wyjdę — postanowiła Ves, wstając ostrożnie.  
       Watażka, nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę, ściągnął delię. Szybkim, prawie gwałtownym ruchem.  
       — W ciąży jesteś, nie godzi się... — Podał jej futro. — Jeśli się zaziębisz, to praca matki pójdzie na marne. Poproszę kogoś z oddziału, odprowadzi cię, żebyś się nie poślizgnęła. Albo nie zasłabła.  
       Nie do wiary, pomyślała dziewczyna. Na komentarz sensowniejszy zabrakło jej siły. Albo pomysłu. Albo zapomnienia, zapomnienia tego, co ciężarnym ludzkim kobietom umiały zrobić nieludzkie komanda. W ramach walki etnicznej, bo „Dh'oinne się mnożą, jak króliki i zahamowanie ich rozpłodu jest jedyną nadzieją na zwycięstwo".  
       Nie do wiary, niezależnie od tego, czy uprzejmość wynikała z tego, że Ves uznano za ulubione zwierzątko Sh'aenid, czy raczej z szacunku dla ciąży. Obie rzeczy równie zdumiewały – i w dziewczynę nagle uderzyło poczucie winy. W końcu nie była specjalnie miła, przeciwnie, a tamten czuwał przy matce, martwił się, miał prawo do znużenia czy złości. Nie musiał spełniać żadnych oczekiwań Ves, to ona się doczepiła do zielarki w ostatnich paru miesiącach.  
       — Sh'aenid... Tinnithel — spróbowała więc niezręcznie, gdy wyszli na dwór, a watażka miękkim, łagodnym tonem posłał po obstawę — ona cię bardzo kocha, słychać było, kiedy mówiła.  
       Elf przekręcił głowę, spojrzał na nią. Chyba zaskoczony. W szarym świetle poranka wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. I dziwnie wynędzniale jak na kogoś, kto właśnie ubrał kobietę we własne sobole.  
       — Wiem przecież — odparł. — Nie trzeba Dh'oinne ani śledczych, by mi to mówili. Moja matka mnie miłuje — mruknął z echem ironii w głosie. — To chyba raczej normalne.  
       — Mówiła, że płakała, jak się urodziłeś — brnęła dziewczyna. — Że nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa, że – że świat śpiewał i ziemia tańczyła, że wszystko było jej szczęściem.  
       — Ładnie mówiła — skomentował obojętnie pułkownik. — Pewnie nawet prawdę. — Zmarszczył leciutko brwi, jakby próbował rozwiązać zagadkę. — Chodzi ci o... Też ją kocham, oczywiście. Wszystko jej zapewnię w Vergen, będzie mieszkała na dworze albo wynajmę jej dom, cokolwiek zechce. Rionnc'h długo już nie pożyje. Tamtych ludzi przy granicy się oszczędzi, bo ewidentnie tego sobie matka życzyła, ale on nie dożyje lata. To zresztą an'givare, pest, d'yabel — teraz w jego tonie pojawiły się emocje, prawdziwy, szczery gniew, lodowata nienawiść. — Już dawno go śmierć spotkać powinna.  
       Z drugiego kąta obozu nadciągała smukła sylwetka.  
       — I dotąd jej umykał — zauważyła Ves trzeźwo, znów czując przypływ niechęci. — Musi być dobry. Będziesz ryzykował życiem swoich żołnierzy...  
       — Skądże — oznajmił Iorweth, natychmiast, zdecydowanym tonem. — Wyślę Roche'a. Żebracy dostają za darmo, ale czasem się też na coś przydają. Do składania w ofierze, na przykład. Lie'th — zwrócił się do przybyłego elfa, ton mu od razu złagodniał, iskry rozbawienia w nim rozbłysły — zaprowadź panią do obozu. Moja matka ją znalazła po drodze, przygarnęła i polubiła, pamiętasz? opowiadali nam. Nie chcę, żeby jej choćby włos spadł z głowy. Matki boję się bardziej niż śledczych Drakenborgu — spróbował zabrzmieć żartobliwie, jednak kurz, osiadający mu na tonie, uczynił raczej konwencjonalne wyrażenie ciężką, teatralną kotarą, kirem prawie.  
       Lie'th spojrzał na dziewczynę, po raz pierwszy uważnie, po raz pierwszy widząc naprawdę – i coś zaczęło mu migotać w oczach, błysk rozpoznania, zdumienia. Watażka też musiał to zauważyć, bo westchnął, dodając najcieplejszym głosem, jaki u niego słyszała:  
       — Tak, wiem, wiem. Ale pomyśl, jak wszyscy będziemy mogli docinać Finariemu! Już przypadkowi cywile lepiej od niego zadania wykonują...  
       Lie'th się uśmiechnął, rozluźniony. Zasalutował, chwycił Ves i pociągnął, zaskakująco delikatnie, za sobą. Właściwie to niósł bardziej niż prowadził, tak się starał jej nie zmęczyć, trzymać mocno – lecz nie powiedział ani słowa, nawet na jej „dziękuję".  
         
         
         
Wąwozy, kryjące Vergen, oraz otaczające je wsie zgodnie ze słowami pułkownika zamajaczyły im na horyzoncie koło południa, wjechali w nie wczesnym wieczorem. Nieludzie z obozu zaciekawieni i podekscytowani obserwowali bramę, snuli różnorakie domysły, próbowali żartować z losu, który w końcu ich wszystkich przygnał do Doliny Pontaru, nie Aedirn. O rewelacjach dotyczących Sh'aenid rozmawiali za to zaskakująco mało – wiedzieli, jak tłumaczył Brend Ves, że jej syn jest w Scoia'tael, jakoś specjalnie nie ukrywała, ale nie była nigdy z tego powodu szczęśliwa, więc nawet młodzież nie chciała wypytywać. Wiedzieli, że musiała mieć kiedyś inne imię, rzecz w czasach wojennych częsta. Słowem, wiedzieli dość, nie mieli teraz pretensji, temat jednak był zdecydowanie zbyt śliski, by go poruszać. Będziemy brnęli w wyparcie i milczenie, póki damy radę, podsumował krótko niziołek.  
       Będziemy brnęli w wyparcie i milczenie, powtórzyła sobie dziewczyna, siedząc w wozie Firillii. Nad przyborami do makijażu. Wahając się. Od czasu pobytu w burdelu czuła niechęć do wszelkich smarowideł. Z drugiej strony, Roche chyba lubił makijaż. Chyba. Nie miał nic przeciwko, jak się w Pasach malowała. Z trzeciej strony, Roche'a nawet nie było obecnie w mieście. I miałaś mu, przypomniała sobie Ves, urwać jaja, jak tylko go zobaczysz, nie przejmować się zdaniem drania w kwestii makijażu.  
       Niepewnie wzięła w ręce pomadkę. Odłożyła. Westchnęła. Sięgnęła znów po szminkę, nawet nie patrząc, jaką, tak po prostu, dla zajęcia rąk. Firilla była ewidentnie zdumiona jej wahaniem, nic jednak nie mówiła, różowiła sobie policzki, nucąc cicho.  
       Drzwi skrzypnęły. Civean, zobaczyła w lustrze dziewczyna.  
       — Przeszłabyś do innego wozu, zostawiła nas na chwilę samych, Firi, minne me? — spytał cicho.  
       Elfka prychnęła, niezadowolona. Raczej odmownie.  
       — Beágh. Q'ess cudromac'h cuspáir — poprosił z naciskiem.  
       Wtedy wyszła, zaniepokojona chyba jego tonem. Civean zamknął za nią drzwi, starannie. Ves patrzyła na niego, zastanawiając się, czy widać, jak bardzo jest spłoszona.  
       — Twierdzą, ci ze Scoia'tael, że byłaś w temerskich oddziałach specjalnych — zaczął bez ogródek elf. — Że nas zabijałaś — mówił obojętnie, jednak kobieta miała wrażenie, że słyszała cień czy to urazy, czy to żalu, czy to dziecinnego bólu w jego głosie.  
       No oczywiście. Czemu niby Wiewiórki miałyby milczeć, Lie'th pewnie zaraz poinformował towarzyszy. Zresztą, wypieranie i milczenie nie mogło trwać wiecznie ani nawet długo, przecież zaraz weszliby do miasta, za parę dni czy tygodni wróciłby Roche... Powinna była się spodziewać. Powinna była się ucieszyć, że ma to już za sobą. Że przeszłość jej wróciła, że oto stoi w świetle prawdy, że może być w pełni sobą albo jakieś inne bzdury.  
       Nie cieszyła się. Ni trochę. Przeszłość jej w ogóle nie pasowała, wcale nie była jej, miała ochotę protestować, że to nie ona, tylko inna Ves, zupełnie inna, że okoliczności... Tylko nikt by jej nie uwierzył, nikt by nie zrozumiał. Może poza Sh'aenid, lecz ta leżała nieprzytomna.  
       — Nie kłamałam — stwierdziła obronnie dziewczyna. — Naprawdę mnie przez miesiące przetrzymywało komando. I naprawdę uciekłam z burdelu. Henselt mnie kazał sprzedać.  
       I nie zabijałam was, dodała w duszy, tylko bandytów, tylko złych ludzi i nieludzi, jednako. Tylko tych, którzy krzywdzili. No, może nie w trakcie rajdów po Wyzimie. Może nie wtedy, kiedy przyduszaliśmy wioski, żeby zmusić Wiewiórki do wyjścia z lasu, odciąć od zaopatrzenia, może nie wtedy – ale to było rzadko, jak ja przyszłam, to już było rzadko. I zwykle wtedy nikt nie ginął. No, mało kto ginął. I skoro ktoś pomaga zbrodniarzom, to też się zalicza do bandytów. I w ogóle nic znowuż takiego nie robiliśmy, w Redanii albo Kaedwen działy się gorsze rzeczy, nawet Roche niekiedy rzucał, że Nikolaus to czasem przesadza...  
       Słowa, zdała sobie sprawę, zdecydowanie nie zabrzmią dobrze. Nic nie wytłumaczą, będą wyglądały na ucieczkę, bo jak wytłumaczyć – spalone wioski, swąd ciał, całą jej rodzinę, łącznie z pięcioletnim bratem, zmasakrowane, rozczłonkowane zwłoki, trupy ze śladami tortur tak straszliwych, że minęły tygodnie, nim przestała wymiotować na widok, nim przywykła, ludzi umierających powoli z głodu, straszną śmiercią, bo spalono im całe zboże, a drogami się nie dało przejechać bez strzały w gardle – żeby tamten, żyjący w pokoju, jak dziecko, zrozumiał?  
       Civean wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
       — Mhm. Powtórzyliśmy, co nam opowiedziałaś, a wtedy oni powiedzieli, że pewnie tak było, bo Roche też o tym wspominał. Wypominał. W dyskusjach. W ramach tego sielsko-anielskiego nastroju przy stole, o którym żartował Brend.  
       A czyja to niby historia, kapitanie, pomyślała z przyjemnie odciągającą od wspomnień irytacją dziewczyna, twoja, żebyś ją jako propagandowego argumentu używał?  
       — Ona wiedziała? — zapytał teraz elf.  
       Zielarka, znaczy. Takie niby proste pytanie.  
       — Tak. Rozmawiałyśmy nawet o – o mojej przeszłości. Długo. Dużo. Rozumiała mnie. Tak myślałam. Ale ja... ja nie wiedziałam, kto jest jej synem. Nie powiedziała mi.  
       Raczej z czułości dla mnie niż lęku. Albo może się bała zerwać tę nić porozumienia, którą zadzierzgnęłyśmy.  
       Bo dziewczyna wcale nie była pewna, jak zareagowałaby, gdyby się dowiedziała. To znaczy – była pewna, że zareagowałaby źle. Nie wiedziała tylko, jak bardzo.  
       Tamten pokiwał głową. Automatycznie, uznała Ves, bez większego pojęcia, czemu tak naprawdę przytakuje.  
       — Sh'aenid jest dobra — szepnął tylko. — Zawsze była. Bardzo dobra.  
       Jakby tym zamykał sprawę. Lekarka jest święta i to wszystko wyjaśnia. Chociaż, uświadamiała sobie z każdą chwilą wyraźniej dziewczyna, nie wyjaśniało nic. Nie wyjaśniało nic, bo „dobra", „święta" to były słowa na uzdrowicieli w świątyniach, na żony znoszące pijanych mężów, na pobożne, odcięte od świata pustelniczki, na hojne fundatorki świątyń. Nie na kobietę, która przytulała i głaskała po włosach stworzenie, o którym wiedziała, że przez ostatnie lata czyniło z życia jej syna piekło, zmieniło je w nieustanne ucieczki, kryjówki, głód, łunę pod powiekami – i akuszerka przecież to piekło znała z własnego doświadczenia, pamiętała, co to znaczy partyzantka, co to znaczy próbować przeżyć w lesie po upadku powstania.  
       Prościej byłoby już przyjąć, że zielarka nienawidziła syna albo chociaż że jej uczucia były splątane, instynktowna miłość pomieszana ze złością. Bo zostawił, bo powtórzył błędy... Tylko ni śladu niechęci nie było w Sh'aenid, gdy wspominała Iorwetha. Kochała go, Ves sama to powiedziała, z pełnym przekonaniem, niecałą dobę temu. I równocześnie głaskała ją po włosach. Pieściła, jak własne dziecko, dbała, bawiła. Pomogła.  
       — Nie rozumiesz — rzuciła cicho w kierunku elfa. — Ale to nic. Ja też nie rozumiem. Ior... Pułkownik chyba też nie.  
       — Pułkownik powiedział — oznajmił obojętnie Civean — że jego matka to stara szlachta i myśli, jak stara szlachta. Że to proste. Gdyby się wam udało go dopaść, to by cię zabiła, pewnie od razu – a może by poczekała do rozwiązania, trudno rozstrzygnąć, co się by jej wydało honorowe – w ramach rodowej wendetty. Bo miałaby prawo, gdybyście zabili jej jedyne dziecko. Ale wyście go nie złapali, a skoro tak, to dla niej zwykła sprawa wojenna. Pułkownik powiedział, że jak Sh'aenid się obudzi, to nazwie całą rzecz niesnaskami.  
       To brzmi logicznie, pomyślała z rozbawieniem dziewczyna, tylko dla ciebie, tylko dla kogoś, kto w samym środku wojny nie był, nie należał do ani nie ścigał partyzantki. To nie ma śladu logiki dla kogokolwiek, kto ma pojęcie o cierpieniu tego środka. Ono było za duże, by je po prostu pominąć, odrzucić na rzecz czystego, wygodnego rachunku: życie-śmierć.  
       Chociaż, oczywiście, co ona wiedziała o elfach. Co jej dawało prawo, by pouczać, jak to ujął Iorweth – te parę miesięcy, które spędziły razem? zielarka zachowała, jak widać, sporo tajemnic. Przecież watażka też poniekąd uratował Roche'a, pozwalał mu żebrać w Vergen. Może to było proste, czysta polityka. A może chodziło o wrażenie kontroli, o zemstę za lata przewagi „Dh'oine", przyjemność trzymania dawnych wrogów na łasce.  
       Jakoś trudno było Ves w to uwierzyć. W przypadku akuszerki, w przypadku pułkownika wierzyła bez trudu, za dużo ciemnej satysfakcji barwiło mu ton, gdy wspominał Roche'a.  
       — On wie najlepiej, prawda? To jego matka — stwierdziła głośno dziewczyna, by zamknąć temat, zabić ciszę.  
       Civean zacisnął wargi.  
       — To jego matka — powtórzył głucho. — I nic nigdy nie mówiła, nie reagowała. Nawet jak Brend albo my... Jakie to... jakie to dziwne.  
       — Rozsądne — poprawiła. — Rodziny Scoia'tael, zwłaszcza tych co słynniejszych dowódców, zawsze się ukrywają. Inaczej... — urwała.  
       Inaczej ktoś by wydał i byśmy je znaleźli i zamknęli, a potem wieszali. Po kolei. Czasem po torturach, zwłaszcza, jeśli było wiadomo, że dane komando jest w miarę blisko, że będzie widzieć. Swoją drogą, rodziny też często były na tyle fanatyczne, by głośno krzyczeć, że wolą śmierć niż życie w niewoli. Albo zimno stwierdzać, że wolą swoją śmierć niż tortury dzieci.  
       — Inaczej? — podrzucił elf, bez ironii, z odruchową ciekawością.  
       Ves otworzyła usta. Zamknęła. Nadal miała w dłoniach szminkę, odkryła z zaskoczeniem, kręciła pudełeczkiem z mazidłem – pewnie już całkiem popsuła, rozmazała, zwykle tak się zabawy pomadkami kończyły.  
       — Inaczej by ich zabiła, od starców po dzieci, kołem wpierw połamawszy, stawy wybiwszy, boczki przypaliwszy, inne atrakcje zapewniwszy — rozległo się od drzwi teatralną frazą. — To samo by się z moją rodziną stało, gdyby ojciec matce i sobie przytomnie nie poderżnął gardła nożem gospodarskim, ledwo Pasy weszły do wioski, w której się ukrywał. Roche wielce zirytowan być musiał? — Ciaran, widząc ich zdumienie, tylko się uśmiechnął. — Przy uchylonym oknie mówicie, dzieci. Ale to dobrze, życie strwoniliśmy na to, by Aen Seidhe nie musieli się bać rozmów przy otwartych oknach.  
       Przeszedł do kobiety, odebrał jej szminkę, łagodnym gestem. Obrzucił sceptycznym spojrzeniem.  
       — Nie pani kolor. Pułkownik pyta, gdzie pani chce mieszkać. Jego matka zostanie na dworze, a sądzi, że pani chciałaby być przy niej – ale to nie jest konieczne. Konieczne jest, by pani została w Vergen, Rzeczpospolita powiedziała majorowi – Roche'owi – że panią sprowadzi i nie będziemy łamać słowa z powodu zachcianek Dh'oine. Kiedy major wróci, to może pani z nim negocjować, jeśli służba Temerii pani zbrzydnie. Nie nasza rzecz. Nasza rzecz, by dotrzymać umowy.  
       — Mogę mieszkać na dworze — odparła dziewczyna, głównie dlatego, że wyglądało na to, iż to wyjście będzie najmniej przeszkadzać, że takiej odpowiedzi się od niej oczekuje. — To znaczy... będę zaszczycona?  
       Civean najwyraźniej obracał w głowie całkiem inną kwestię, bo teraz bąknął niepewnie:  
       — Czyli – czyli gdyby Veska wpadła na Sh'aenid... wcześniej... z oddziałami specjalnymi... to by ją wzięła na tortury?  
       — I ją, i ciebie, i was wszystkich. A jak myślisz, po co was chcieli zatrzymać na granicy? — sarknął major. — Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to my byśmy wcześniej „Vesce" zrobili to samo. Tak czy siak, to raczej pytanie do pani. — Ukłonił się kobiecie, z manierą bardzo przesadną. — Nie śmiałbym odpowiadać... zgadywać... co też Pasy miałaby w planach dla rodziny Iorwetha. Tinnithel... Sh'aenid jest dla mnie jak ciocia, nie chcę sobie jej wyobrażać w stanie, w jakim by była, jakbyście skończyli.  
       Ja też nie chcę, do diabła, pomyślała dziewczyna, ja też wiem, że nie zasłużyła. Nie na to, co zwykle. I wolę zakładać, że Roche też by to zauważył i tylko ją potrzymał w więzieniu. Przecież braliśmy niekiedy zakładników i nic – i nic więcej im nie robiliśmy, traktowaliśmy jako zabezpieczenie.  
       Trzeźwiejsza część jej umysłu westchnęła z pobłażaniem. Roche'a, upomniała kobietę, nic a nic „niezasługiwanie" by nie obchodziło, powiedziałby coś w rodzaju „lza było nie wychowywać syna na rzeźnika". Poczekałby jakiś czas, czy Iorweth przestanie, czy zareaguje. Jeśli tak, to owszem, dowódca był uczciwy, gdyby się tamten poddał albo zginął, matkę by mu wypuścił. Jeśli nie, to...  
       — Pewnie byśmy potrzebowali informacji. Jeśli – jeśli rodziny współpracowały, to się im krzywda nie działa. Nie specjalnie duża. Tylko... — Tylko rzadko, bardzo rzadko rodziny współpracowały; praktycznie nigdy bez presji.  
       Głupie złudzenia. Sh'aenid zniosła dwa lata przesłuchań po powstaniu Aelirenn. Czarowała z dwimerytem na nadgarstkach, byleby ratować syna. Nie współpracowałaby. Niezależnie od tego, ile motywacji by jej dali.  
       — Nie licząc tego drobiazgu, żeście im mordowali bliskich.  
       — Bliscy wcześniej rezali wioski — warknęła Ves; na tym gruncie czuła się pewniej, to było znane, przerabiane na przesłuchaniach setki razy. — Bliscy wcześniej porywali i gwałcili kobiety, mordowali dzieci albo torturowali cywilów... Nikt z Wiewiórek nie zginął za rasę, wszystkich powiesiliśmy za wielokrotne zabójstwa, za znęcenie się, za rzezie i spalone wioski. Nie za rasę was ścigaliśmy, panie majorze. Nie za rasę.  
       Naprawdę wściekła, bo była różnica między niewinnymi, a zbrodniarzami, wyraźna różnica, setki razy widziała efekty działania tych drugich na tych pierwszych i nienawidziła, teraz dopiero poczuła, jak bardzo, propagandzistów, zamazujących różnicę między jednymi, a drugimi.  
       — Za rasę — dorzuciła zimno — to zginęli ludzie w mojej wiosce, cała moja rodzina. Za to tylko, że byli Dh'oinne. Dowódca komanda potem mi to setki razy powtarzał, na wypadek, gdybym zapomniała, gdzie jest moje miejsce. I wasz uwielbiany pułkownik — syczała — przypadkiem nie mówił pod Flotsam, że mu bez różnicy, kogo morduje, byleby to był Dh'oine? Zresztą, do diabła z przemowami, wróćmy do faktów. Że uderzaliśmy w bliskich? Słyszałeś, Civean, co się stało dowódcy redańskich oddziałów specjalnych? Nikolausowi Triftowi? Tak z dwa lata temu?  
       Bardzo żałosna próba odzyskania sympatii, pomyślała zgryźliwie. Ciaran parsknął śmiechem w tle, ciepłym, głębokim, prawie nostalgicznym.  
       — Wyłamali i zmiażdżyli mu wszystkie ważniejsze kości oraz stawy, łącznie z barkowym — kontynuowała Ves, nim zapytany zdążył choć powiedzieć słowo. — Zmiażdżyli i przypiekli genitalia. Woskiem wypalili oczy. Cięli i przypalali całe ciało. Obcięli palce. Przypalali rany, żeby się nie wykrwawił. A, jeszcze poderżnęli gardło, płytko, też przypalili – żeby nie mógł krzyczeć. A żeby go zwabić w pułapkę, żeby popełnił błąd, zabili mu rodziców i rodzeństwo, wszystkich trzech braci, najmłodszy nie miał piętnastu lat... Fakt, że ich szybko. Okaleczyli tylko zwłoki.  
       — Niepotrzebne okrucieństwo jest domeną zwierząt — przypomniał major. — Ale ten akurat drań sobie zasłużył. Dwadzieścia osiem godzin zdychał. Gdyby nie to, że się zbliżało ludzkie wojsko, jeszcze byśmy przedłużyli — stwierdził z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji. — Jednak nie tknęliśmy, niech pani raczy wspomnieć, żadnej z jego kurew.  
       — Bo jedna z nich wam sypała, uciekła potem do lasu, do Temerii, Roche ją w którymś oddziale znalazł...  
       — ..obił i powiesił. Bez gwałtu. Ładnie z jego strony. I jego byśmy po prostu zabili — mruknął. — W dawnej sytuacji politycznej, teraz to oczywiście sojusznik. Pani też. — Skinął głową w stronę Ves, wyciągnął inną pomadę ze stosiku, podał. — Ta powinna pani pasować. Niech się tylko pani pospieszy z malowaniem, nie zostało dużo czasu, już właściwie w Vergen jesteśmy, a nas nie będą przecież sprawdzać na bramie. Za niecałą godzinę powinniśmy być na dworze.  
       Civean wyglądał na niemal żałośnie przestraszonego, zszokowanego. Nierozumiejącego. Major musiał to dostrzec, bo rysy mu natychmiast złagodniały.  
       — To dobrze, że się boisz, dziecko, że się brzydzisz. Po to walczyliśmy, żeby już nikt inny nie musiał. Nie walczy się dla przyszłej chwały przecież, walczy się, by nasze dzieci już tak bardzo nie rozumiały naszego cierpienia, by mogły nas bez trudu potępić. Las degeneruje, z każdym dniem pokoju wyraźniej widzę, jak bardzo. Bój się i brzydź, masz każdą rację – wielu z moich braci umarło za to, żebyś się brzydził. Wojna to wojna. Nie musisz rozumieć. Nawet nie próbuj. Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. A dla pani ten róż będzie dobry. — Ciaran przebierał w kosmetykach, nieuważnymi ruchami smukłych, długich palców. — Niech mi pani zaufa, makijaż, mówią, wynalazła nasza rasa.  
       Wyszedł. Civean nadal sprawiał wrażenie wstrząśniętego, może nawet mocniej i dziewczyna spróbowała go przytulić, jak zwykle. Uciekł spod jej dłoni. Twarz miał rasowo zamkniętą, ale Ves obstawiłaby, że się boi.  
       — To nie jest... to nie jest tak, jak myślisz — zaczęła.  
       Elf parsknął krótko.  
       — Oczywiście, że nie. Oczywiście, że nie — powtórzył, ociupinkę za wysokim tonem.  
       Zaraz potem się opanował. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.  
       — A widzisz, przyszedłem tutaj tylko po to, by ci powiedzieć... — Koniuszek języka przemknął mu po wargach. — Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że pewnie będziesz z Temerią na dworze i zapytać, czy czasem nas odwiedzisz w mieście. Czy się spotkamy. I nie wiem... nie mam pojęcia, czemu zszedłem na... na to wszystko. Nie chciałem. Obiecywałem sobie — szepnął miękko, z bardzo dziecinnie zdumionym rozczarowaniem — że nie będę.        
         
         
         
Faktycznie, za moment znaleźli się w Vergen. Miasto Ves zobaczyła pobieżnie, raczej nabrała o nim mniemania – że było gwarne, rojne, aż zbyt ludne, co w czas wojennej zawieruchy niespecjalnie dziwiło. Było też zdecydowanie prowincjonalne, drogi miało wąskie, system mostków niepraktyczny, domostwa kute w litej skale przypominały jaskinie – to jednak, pamiętała, było typowe dla kultury krasnoludzkiej – chciało się jednak rozbudowywać, wszędzie widziała robotników, rozpoczęte projekty.  
       Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, po godzinie wyprowadzono dziewczynę z wozu. Delikatnie, okazując wszelki możliwy szacunek, lecz stanowczo, i z obstawą, w której liczebności kobieta bez trudu czytała groźbę.  
       Nie nałożyła makijażu. Nie chciała analizować, czemu.  
       Sh'aenid leżała na wielkim łóżku, w sporej sypialni, wykładanej dziesiątkami kobierców, oświetlonej słabym, miękkim, czerwonawym blaskiem. Tylko kilka lamp, też zresztą przykrytych materiałem. Kiedy Ves weszła, naokoło chorej kłębił się mały tłum: Feniror, przy znachorce, Iorweth, oparty o ścianę, Ciaran, siedzący obok lekarki, głaszczący ją po dłoni, elfka z dystynkcjami kapitana, w której dziewczyna rozpoznała Yeylię – tę, o której mówiono „Panienka Śmierć", z takim upodobaniem rżnęła chłopów – krążąca nerwowo po pokoju, dwóch druidów, jakaś półelfka w praktycznym, roboczym stroju.  
       — Świetnie — mruknął watażka, odchodząc od ściany. — Feniror twierdzi, że matka będzie przytomna tak za kwadrans. Na pewno się ucieszy, jak zobaczy kogoś znajomego. Ja mam pracę. Ale mnie informujcie. — Przeszedł mimo Ves, szybkimi, długimi krokami.  
       Zatrzymał się. Obrócił gwałtownie.  
       — Delię zostaw potem komuś z pomocy. Albo od razu ochmistrzyni. Odniosą.  
       — Wypiorą i odkażą? — syknęła dziewczyna.  
       Wściekła. Bo akuszerka na pewno wolałaby zastać nad sobą syna, który, jakże wygodnie, szedł sobie do „pracy". Tchórzliwy gnojek.  
       Pułkownik nie zaszczycił jej odpowiedzią; drzwi zamknął delikatnie, cicho. To Yeylia stanęła w miejscu, złość przemknęła jej przez twarz. Ciaran podniósł głowę, zaniepokojony, mruknął:  
       — Yeylia, neѐn. Vort.  
       Elfka prychnęła z irytacją.  
       — Traktujesz mnie, jak dziecko. Niech Dh'oine mówi, co chce. Nie dbam o to. To jakby się przejmować szczekaniem psa.  
       — Mhm. I Roche by nie był szczęśliwy, gdybyś ją ukatrupiła — jakiś szczególny, ironiczny ton pojawił się w głosie majora.  
       Kapitan potrząsnęła włosami. Długie, gęste blond fale opadły jej na plecy.  
       — Roche? A co mnie niby on obchodzi?  
       Ciaran roześmiał się tylko, kręcąc głową. To Feniror, jak zwykle z zaciśniętymi w obrzydzeniu wargami, zauważył z ciężką od sarkazmu przyganą:  
       — Mity o tym, że Dh'oinne zawsze, ale to zawsze mogą, to są właśnie mity. Jako fizjolog mówię. Żal i irytacja po śmierci lubianej dziewczyny mogą ci obniżyć libido zabawki. Mogą, nie muszą, podkreślam. To w końcu, jak ujmował Avallac'h, gatunek, który spółkowałby nawet na łożu śmierci, ba, spółkowałby, choćby to go miało doprowadzić do śmierci. — Zamyślił się na sekundy. — Avallac'h trochę mniej delikatnie rzecz nazywał. W każdym razie, u samców można mechanicznie wywołać wzwód, ale obserwacje dowodzą, że wpływa to ujemnie na przyjemność ze stosunku.  
       Yeylia przewróciła oczami, teraz jednak po twarzy błąkał się jej delikatny uśmiech.  
       — A co mnie obchodzi jego przyjemność?  
       Ves próbowała wyjść z szoku i znaleźć inne wyjaśnienie ostatnich paru zdań niż to najbardziej się narzucające. Druid protestował przeciwko padającym rasistowskim twierdzeniom. Feniror przypominał, że cała jego rodzina zginęła w Loc Muinne i chyba ma wobec tego prawo do szczytów arogancji, a w ogóle niech się cieszą, że Avallac'ha nie słyszeli, tamten to faktycznie rasista. Elfia służąca wstrzymywała chichot, podobnie jak drugi druid. Ciaran szeptał coś cicho do chorej.  
       — Irilláinne się zaraz obudzi — oznajmił nagle lekarz. — Nie róbcie harmidru. Ona potrzebuje spokoju.  
       Major poparł. Zawołano, na wszelki wypadek, jeszcze parę pielęgniarek, dodatkowych lekarzy, Ciaran zaczął przebąkiwać, że dobrze byłoby sprowadzić Saskię. Pokój zaroił się od kolejnych osób, otworzono okna. Ves miała niejasne wrażenie, że wszystko to służyć miało głównie sztucznemu zapełnieniu pomieszczania, ukryciu – odwleczeniu – najbardziej oczywistego pytania.  
       Zapadła cisza, nagle napięta, jakby nadrabiająca poprzednią wesołość. Dziewczyna poczuła, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Ani ciężkiego nastroju, ani żartów ze swobodnego życia Roche'a. Bo oczywiście ten sobie musiał romansować z terrorystkami, dobrze, eksterrorystkami – czy on przypadkiem, szlag by to, nie powiesił Yeylii brata? – kiedy jego dawna podwładna znosiła pobyt w burdelu, przymierała głodem i chłodem, odpierała próby gwałtu.  
       Poza tym, co to da Sh'aenid, myślała Ves, jeśli się obudzi w sypialni pełnej służących, wojskowych i lekarzy, pełnej troskliwych istot, czułości, uprzejmości oraz opieki, skoro jej syn najwyraźniej nie zamierzał patrzeć jej w oczy. Nie tylko dziś, ale, założyłaby się, przez następny rok.  
       Dziewczyna przemknęła w kierunku drzwi i wyszła na korytarz, mijając się z kolejną przywołaną służącą.  
       — Muszę wyjść — rzuciła przez ramię.  
       Usłyszała jeszcze, jak Ciaran się zrywa, protestując. Ale nie ruszył za nią, najpewniej wolał nie zostawiać chorej.  
       Przyspieszyła kroku, na ile mogła w późnej ciąży, podbiegła kawałek. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest Iorweth, ale temu można było prosto zaradzić. Zdjęła delię, złożyła ją starannie i poszukała pani do pomocy. Znalazła dwa zakręty dalej.  
       — Przepraszam — szepnęła trwożliwie. — Mam wypraną delię dla pułkownika, ale jestem nowa i nie wiem – gubię się trochę – nie jestem pewna, gdzie mu ją dostarczyć...  
       Tak jak myślała, druga kobieta rzuciła tylko okiem na jej stan, roztkliwiła się, natychmiast podała informacje, kazała się nie bać pułkownika i nie przejmować tym, co tamten gada, są tolerancyjną republiką, nie będą mu rasowo dobierali służących. Nawet zaprowadziła do schodów dla służby, najszybszej drogi prosto pod drzwi watażki.  
       Które to drzwi nawet były otwarte, więc Ves po prostu wpadła do gabinetu. Elf, trzeba mu oddać, siedział przy biurku. Miał nawet rozłożone jakieś dokumenty.  
       — Powinnaś być przy mojej matce — stwierdził chłodno. — Miałem wrażenie, że ją lubisz. Jej będzie milej, jeśli...  
       — Jej będzie milej — wrzasnęła prawie dziewczyna, korzystając z przywileju ciężarnych; miała pewną wprawę w perswadowaniu, wyuczoną na pijanych chłopakach z Pasów — jeśli się obudzi przy swoim dziecku. I nie wiem, dlaczego ja albo ktokolwiek inny mielibyśmy być przy twojej matce, skoro ty wolisz przerzucać papiery. To znaczy, nam wszystkim będzie miło przy niej posiedzieć, ale ona wolałaby zobaczyć ciebie.  
       — I jak zawsze wiesz wszystko najlepiej — zimno odparł pułkownik.  
       — To akurat żadna wielka filozofia. — Ves wzruszyła ramionami, rzucając futro na pobliskie krzesło. — Sh'eanid za tobą tęskni. I nie ma żalu. W końcu robiliście to samo.  
       Iorweth parsknął śmiechem.  
       — Napadała na szkoły? Brała dzieci na zakładników? Pozwoliła się im podusić od dymu, samej uciekając? Spaliła rodzinną wioskę? Moja matka była akuszerką, Ves, akuszerką i zielarką, i lekarką, wszystkim. Ratowała życia, choćby przez to miała narazić własne. Ratowała dzieci, choćby wiedziała, że nie przeżyją trzech dni. Nie umiała dokonać prostej selekcji, której wasi czarodzieje dokonują codzienne bez mrugnięcia okiem. Czy muszę ci przypominać, co robiłem ja? Z chęcią i dumą...  
       — Pchnęła ojca na ścianę. Mówiła, że rozbijała główki niemowlętom. Mordowała ludzkie wioski. Dla mnie to brzmi, jak twoje bohaterskie czyny. Ale to bez znaczenia akurat. Naprawdę myślisz, że ona cię nie chce zobaczyć? Czy się po prostu boisz tak bardzo, że matka cię nie obchodzi?  
       — I znowu mnie pouczasz. W sprawach naszej własnej kultury i historii — mruknął elf. — Fascynujące. Wszyscy w Pasach tak mieli? Czy to w ogóle gatunkowe?  
       Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.  
       — Sh'aenid, twoja matka — oznajmiła poważnie — uratowała mi życie i podarowała swoją przyjaźń. Mam wobec niej dług, najwyższy możliwy. I dlatego nie mogę – nie pozwolę, żebyś ją krzywdził. Ona chciałaby cię zobaczyć, kiedy się ocknie. Jestem pewna. Nazwij to zwierzęcą intuicją, jeśli ci to pomoże w zachowaniu twarzy, ale nie wyjdę stąd, póki się do niej nie ruszysz.  
       Watażka posłał jej uprzejmy, chłodny uśmiech.  
       — Siądź więc na krześle, bo to trochę zajmie. Albo na rekamierce, jeśli wolisz. Wszystko dla ulubionych zwierzątek mojej drogiej matki.  
       — Zamiast martwić się zwierzątka, mógłbyś się zatroszczyć o nią — zaproponowała Ves, prawie z rezygnacją.  
       — Troszczę się. Ma lekarzy. Cały dwór na swoje usługi. Ludność Vergen szanuje rodziny bojowników. Matka dostanie moją sławę bez mojego tytułu rzeźnika.  
       — Nie sądzę, żeby Sh'aenid wiele obchodziła sława.  
       Pułkownik zaklaskał.  
       — Celna obserwacja. Ale będzie wiedziała, że się o nią troszczę. Zrozumie.  
       — Nietrudno odczytać tchórzostwo — rzuciła ostro dziewczyna. — A niczego innego do rozumienia tutaj nie ma.  
       — Nie sądzę, by moja matka nazwała mnie tchórzem. — Dziwny, skryty uśmiech przeciął mu twarz. — Jeśli to wszakże uczyni, cóż, nie mam najmniejszego prawa wpływać na jej osąd. Siadaj, niedobrze stać w stanie błogosławionym. Zaufaj w tym względzie synowi akuszerki.  
       Ves zacisnęła zęby.  
       — Nie mógłbyś jej... nie mógłbyś jej po prostu kochać? — spytała szeptem. — To nie jest trudne, wszyscy inni ją kochają...  
       Iorweth zamrugał powoli, chyba zaskoczony.  
       — Dh'oine nie zrozumie naszej miłości — wytłumaczył zimno. — Ujmę więc wprost: kocham matkę i żywię do niej nieskończenie wiele szacunku.  
       — I kiedy niby zamierzasz jej to powiedzieć? — sarknęła kobieta, raczej słabo; nagle cały ten pomysł ze sprowadzaniem elfa wydał się jej bezsensowny, jakich niby argumentów miała użyć? — Bo ona na to czeka, ona myśli, że cię zawiodła...  
       — Powiedz, Ves — mruknął jadowicie pułkownik — kiedy jeszcze mieszkałaś na wsi, to omawiałaś swoje plany i życie uczuciowe ze szkodnikami, szczurami, dajmy na to? Słuchałaś rad szczurów w sprawach pożycia rodzinnego?  
       Zabolało. Nie przez porównanie do żywego inwentarza, to akurat stanowiło stały repertuar Wiewiórek; dziewczyna przywykła słyszeć go głównie od pojmanych, wycieńczonych partyzantów, kojarzyć ze słabością, desperacją. W tej mierze nawet ją u watażki ucieszył. Zakłuło wspomnienie wioski, to „kiedy jeszcze".  
       Opadła na rekamierę, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
       — Nie miałam — stwierdziła cicho, obojętnie — żadnego wielkiego życia uczuciowego ani żadnych wielkich planów, nie zdążyłam mieć, czekałam ślubu, jak wszyscy. Nim twoi bracia, wasi wielcy bojownicy o wolność, wasi święci męczennicy, przyszli, zarżnęli mi rodzinę, a ze mnie zrobili sobie zabawkę – kurwę, jak ty robisz żebraka z Roche'a, tak? – i chędożyli mnie dzień po dniu, wieczór po wieczorze, noc po nocy, a potem jeszcze kazali się głaskać po głowie, śpiewać sobie – a nie dajcie bogowie się pomylić w słowach albo akcencie – i zapewniać, że jestem im wdzięczna, że są dobrzy, bo samych siebie nie mogli znieść... Też to każesz robić Roche'owi? Nie głaskać po włosach, oczywiście — zachichotała. — Wmawiać sobie, że jesteś łaskawy, dobry, że masz rację i prawo?  
       — Dość — przerwał jej brutalnie Iorweth. — Dosyć mam histerii Dh'oinne jak na jeden dzień. I tak chyba jestem wyjątkowo wyrozumiały. A Roche to zbrodniarz jest, nic tego nie zmieni. Nie mówię, że ja nie jestem. Ale tobie tylko współczuję. Tamto w komandzie nie powinno się było wydarzyć. To hańbi naszą rasę.  
       Ves byłaby wzruszona. Gdyby choć trochę mniej znała ideologię Wiewiórek.  
       — Bo powinni byli mnie zabić, prawda? Porywać ludzką kobietę i ją chędożyć to jest upadek rasy, bo Seidhe pożąda Dh'oine. I jeszcze się zniża do porywania, jakby nie umiał namówić, jakby z natury nie był wyżej. Owszem, twoje komanda nigdy nie gwałciły kobiet. Mordowaliście je.  
       Miała wrażenie, że watażce w sumie ulżyło, gdy zostawiła temat zielarki. Znaczy, musiała koniecznie do sprawy wrócić.  
       — I owszem, skoro już zabijali, nie będę oceniał, czy słusznie, to powinni ci dać szybką, godną, honorową śmierć, taką samą, jak reszcie — wytłumaczył elf. — A nie znęcać się przez następne miesiące. To było zbędne okrucieństwo. Niegodne Aen Seidhe.  
       — Czyli godne Dh'oinne? — prychnęła. — Czyli ty byś mnie zabił?  
       — Gdybym to ja napadł na twoją wioskę – gdybym uznał, że to konieczne, nie wiem, czy było – to owszem, bym cię zabił. Nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz. Ale to się nie stało. Wyście mnie nie złapali, ja oszczędziłem Roche'a, po drodze uległa zmianie sytuacja polityczna. Gdybym wierzył w przeznaczenie, powiedziałbym jakiś banał w stylu Jaskra. Coś o gwiazdach, zapisaniu i cieniach. Tylko nie wierzę. Przeznaczenie, jak wolność, każdy sobie sam wywalcza.  
       Aha, podsumowała w duchu. I dałeś mi swoją delię, żeby mi nie było zimno. Nie wiadomo, śmiać się czy płakać.  
       — Raz jeszcze: współczuję ci — oznajmił chłodno pułkownik. — I rozumiem. Roche w końcu łamał – złamał – także wielu z naszego ludu.  
       — Nie łamał mnie. — Pewności starczyło tylko na głos kobiety, nie myśli.  
       — Nie, wcale. Przejść z niewoli w komandzie do tatuaży i bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa u Pasów, zamiast uciec od wojny rzucić się w nią ponownie. Ale ciebie przynajmniej na pewno łamać nie chciał, niechcący mu wyszło.  
       I to mogła być prawda, mignęło jej. Nie po prawdę wszakże tutaj przyszła.  
       — Będę tutaj siedziała, póki ze mną nie pójdziesz — przypomniała mu. — Będę śpiewała głupie piosenki i przeszkadzała ci w pracy. Będę cię ciągnęła za kaftan. Jak małe dziecko.  
       Watażka podniósł dłoń do czoła, jakby naraz ogarnęło go przeraźliwe zmęczenie.  
       — Zaczynaj. Mam ci poczytać elfie bajki? Ćwiczę je ostatnio z twoją królową.  
       To nie jest moja królowa, prychnęła w duchu Ves, to jest najwyżej królowa Roche'a. Nie zamierzała wszakże się kłócić o politykę, płynnie wróciła do podstawowej kwestii.  
       — Twoja matka pokazywała mi elfie książki. Dawnym alfabetem pisane. Śliczne. Możesz mi je przeczytać, jeśli umiesz. Ale chodź ze mną, nie zostawiaj jej — dodała błagalnie, ocierając oczy; nawet nie całkiem teatralnie, beznadziejność całej rozmowy faktycznie ją wzruszyła.  
       Drgnął wyraźnie.  
       — Nie płacz, to nic nie zmieni, nie pomoże. Widywałem już płaczące Dh'oinne, widywałem Dh'oinne błagające o życie swoje i swoich bliskich, widywałem Dh'oinne skamlące na kolanach, krzyczące tak, że ciarki przechodziły, całujące mi stopy – i nigdy nie okazywałem litości.  
       — Cóż — odcięła się Ves, tonem, mimo łez, ostrym — każdy moment jest dobry, żeby zacząć.  
         
         
                 
Że też ze wszystkich argumentów, myślała zdumiona, ciągnąc Iorwetha korytarzem, trzymając mocno za ramię, żeby przypadkiem nie zmienił zdania, ten jeden zadziałał; świat jest jednak zwariowanym miejscem.  
         
         
         
Kiedy weszła do sypialni, Sh'aenid była już całkiem przytomna. Ciaran z Fenirorem siedzieli na brzegach łóżkach, wysoka, piękna kobieta w królewsko purpurowych atłasach – Saskia, pojęła Ves – stała obok, rozmawiała cicho. Kilkuletnia blondyneczka o ciekawskim spojrzeniu wyglądała jej zza szaty, chyba nieco spłoszona.  
       Na widok dziewczyny kąciki warg zielarki uniosły się wesoło, oczy rozjarzyły.  
       — Veska! Powiedzieli mi, że z tobą wszystko w porządku, ale jednak dobrze zobaczyć na własne oczy...  
       — Mhm — mruknęła rzeczona.  
       Po tym, jak następne słowa same z siebie zabarwiły się tryumfem, odgadła, iż za jej naleganiem na przyjście watażki stało też marzenie o tym drobnym splendorze, wynikłym z dobrego uczynku. Jakby na większą miłość liczyła:  
       — Patrz, kogo przyprowadziłam!  
       Pułkownik, dostrzegła, gdy wciągała go do pomieszczenia, przewrócił oczami. Ani śladu po tej nonszalancji nie pozostało, kiedy już w pokoju się znalazł.  
       Ciaran z Saskią westchnęli. Za to akuszerce przez twarz, tylko przez sekundę, przemknęła ta sama radość, o której opowiadała Ves. Głęboka, prosta, nieskończona, na chwilę opalizująca wszystkim, wszystko w sobie zbierająca i równocześnie rozświetlająca wszystko naokoło.  
       Potem to znikło i rysy elfki ułożyły się w maskę najczystszego stereotypu. Zimną, obojętną, odległą, bardzo dostojną.  
       — Mój drogi syn — oznajmiła z dumą godną królów, za to bez cienia ironii. — Cieszę się, że znalazł czas dla mnie jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie śmiałabym prosić.  
       Iorweth doskoczył do niej, pozostałe elfy przeszły pod ściany. Uklęknął, uniósł chudą, białą jak śnieg, poprzecinaną błękitnymi żyłkami dłoń, ucałował ceremonialnie.  
       — Czcigodna matko — szepnął; starsza mowa była formalna, sztywna, Ves ledwo ją sobie tłumaczyła. — Widzieć panią w progach mojego domu, to zawsze wielki zaszczyt, największy z zaszczytów. Nie zasługuję.  
       — Drogi syn przewyższa mnie rangą... — wymamrotała lekarka. — To raczej zaszczyt dla mnie, że czas mi raczy poświęcać.  
       Ciaran z Fenirorem zaczęli wyganiać wszystkich z pokoju. Przez chwilę Ves czuła rodzaj żalu czy zazdrości – potem zaraz stłumiła, kpiąc z własnego egoizmu. Powinna dać chyba matce i synowi, którzy się nie widzieli z dwie dekady, jak nie dłużej, chwilę prywatności. Ostatnie miesiące miała przecież Sh'aenid tylko dla siebie.  
       Kiedy wychodzili, mała dziewczynka oderwała się od Saskii, podeszła do Iorwetha, z dziecinną radością piszcząc „wujku"; przygarnął ją, tulił przez chwilę, chowając usta we włosach. Ale i tak widać było, po uniesieniu policzków, napięciu mięśni w kącikach oczu, że wargi ułożyły się mu w czuły, odruchowy uśmiech.  
       Ves dopiero na korytarzu, gdzie Saskia dokonała szybkiej, nonszalanckiej prezentacji („Ves jest z Pasów, od wujka Vernona, sówko") zdała sobie sprawę, że owo małe stworzenie, wywołujące u rzeźnika, Mordercy z Dwórek, królobójcy, hetmana Rzeczpospolitej itede uśmiech, to Anais, dla Roche'a, Nilfgaardu, Mahakamu, Doliny Kwiatów i Rzeczpospolitej Doliny Pontaru królowa Temerii. Córka Foltesta.  
         
         
                 
       — Uciekłaś mi — stwierdził z ponurą wściekłością elfi podporucznik, którego Ves przedstawiono jako Finariego. — Będą mi to wypominać do końca życia. Mojego, twoim bym się nie martwił...  
       Yeylia posłała mu uśmiech, szeroki. Pełen złośliwej radości.  
       — Och, przecież nic się w końcu nie stało. Matka pułkownika uratowała sytuację, jak widać. Dostojna, spokojna matrona sprawiła, że Scoia'tael nie musi świecić oczami przed Dh'oine...  
       — Sh'aenid byłaby bardzo niezadowolona, że ktoś ją nazywa matroną — bąknęła Ves.  
       W ogóle nie zamierzała siedzieć w koszarach Wiewiórek. Zamierzała, ledwo Ciaran powiedział jej, żeby zajęła pokoje Roche'a, pójść do rzeczonych i się przespać. Ewentualnie odwiedzić gromadę nieludzi, rozlokowaną gdzieś w tym przepełnionym mieście.  
       To Yeylia chwyciła ją za nadgarstek, mocno, oznajmiła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, że idą do stołówki koszar, Scoia'tael musi Ves zobaczyć. Sama sprawiała wrażenie ciekawej. Chwilowo neutralnie, chociaż dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że jej mały wypad po pułkownika – i sukces – czynił ową neutralność bardzo niepewną.  
       — Musicie mi wybaczyć, że w burdelu nie trzymałam ręki na politycznym pulsie — dodała sarkastycznie. — Nikt mi nie dał znać, że teraz Pasy są w sojuszu z Wiewiórkami. Pamiętałam, co robicie ciężarnym. Miałam grzecznie czekać?  
       Krasnolud – Nieszko Berryn, przedstawił się – westchnął.  
       — Lza było wytłumaczyć...  
       — Zamierzałem! — krzyknął Finari, dziecięco wręcz obronnie. — Jak tylko wyszlibyśmy z burdelu, żeby się Kaedwen nie dowiedziało, Henselta szlag nie trafił. Miałem alfonsom tłumaczyć, że to dziewczyna od Roche'a, który może spiskował przeciw ich królowi, ale tylko trochę i nieudolnie, więc niech ją teraz puszczą? Zarżnąłbym ich, ale nie wolno nam było incydentu dyplomatycznego wywoływać! — dodał z oburzeniem.  
       Które zirytowało Ves.  
       — To jest niewyobrażalne wręcz okrucieństwo, zabronić Wiewiórkom mordować ludzi. Faktycznie. Jakim cudem ta misja ci się udać miała, skoro miałeś rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, zamiast po prostu rezać...  
       — No, no, dosyć — prychnęła Yeylia, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Nie chcemy sobie do gardeł skakać. Twój dowódca u nas ładne parę miesięcy siedział i jakoś dawaliśmy radę. Wyrozumiałości się nauczyliśmy.  
       — Ja nie — syknęła dziewczyna, nim się zreflektowała: — To znaczy... nie miałam czasu na przyzwyczajenie.  
       — Widzimy — prychnął podporucznik. — Już z Roche'em szło prościej, z nim się przynajmniej upić można było...  
       — Ze mną też można — wtrąciła bojowo Ves.  
       Cała sala spojrzała wymownie na jej brzuch.  
       — Czarodzieje i naukowcy Dh'oinne jeszcze nie odkryli, że mocny alkohol pity w nadmiarze może zaszkodzić waszemu diabelskiemu pomiotowi w życiu płodowym? Czy po prostu za prymitywni jesteście, żeby się przejmować swoimi bachorami, najwyżej nowe sobie płodzicie...  
       Nóż od chleba się wbił, elegancko, w drewnianą podporę sufitu, stojącą tuż za krzesłem, na którym się Finari, przemawiając, nonszalancko bujał. Ostrze minęło go o może dwa centymetry. Świst oraz błysk wystarczyły, by elf stracił równowagę i wylądował, razem z krzesłem, na ziemi. Sala wybuchła śmiechem.  
       — Ha! Nie wyszłam z wprawy! — stwierdziła dziewczyna, w sekundzie bardzo prawdziwej, bardzo spontanicznej radości.  
       — A gdybyś wyszła? — warknął podporucznik.  
       — To nie miałbyś ucha. Albo oka — podsumowała kapitan, również ubawiona. — Słusznie zresztą. Nie trzeba było kobiety obrażać...  
       — To nie za mnie — poprawiła Ves, po czym dodała, wskazując na brzuch. — Za nią. To nie jest żaden bachor. Tylko dziecko. Myślę, że dziewczynka.  
       — A jak chcesz jej dać na imię? — spytał Nieszko, szybko, nim Finari zdążył skomentować.  
       Chwilowo Teresa. Ale prawdziwe imiona były tematem tabu w jej rodzinnej wiosce, więc zaczęła wymieniać kolejne, z których zrezygnowała. I oczywiście zaraz cała stołówka podrzucała swoje propozycje, długi ciąg swoich propozycji, aż je spisywać zaczęli. Ktoś przyniósł lekkie piwo i mleko, ktoś poszedł po kolejne porcje jedzenia, bo w końcu kobiety przy nadziei potrzebują, ktoś przyniósł słodycze z targu, ktoś przetworzone owoce, warzywa. Dopytywano o czas podróży z gromadą – pomiędzy wierszami Ves czytała ciekawość o to, jaka właściwie jest matka Iorwetha. Troszczono się. Zarzucano ofertami oprowadzenia po Vergen. Jakby ostatnie kilka lat w ogóle nie miało miejsca, jakby nikt nigdy z nikim nie walczył.  
       Powinno być miłe. Było dziwaczne. Dziewczyna próbowała się w to wpasować, jak w życie z gromadą, tylko jednak za każdym spojrzeniem, każdym uśmiechem czytała konkretne spalone wioski, trupy ze strzałą w gardle. Nie wojskowych, a chłopów, których konieczność zagnała w pobliże lasu. I może Roche przywykł na tyle, by urzędować w sypialni „Panienki Śmierć", lecz Ves za każdym gestem dłoni elfów oczekiwała poderżnięcia gardła, rozprucia brzucha, wywleczenia płodu, posiekania na kawałeczki...  
       Nie, starsze rasy nie były zdradliwe z natury, jak powtarzano po karczmach – zdradliwe były jeno Wiewiórki. Ves zastanawiała się, próbując rozciągać usta w odpowiednio entuzjastycznych uśmiechach, czy kiedykolwiek w Vergen, tym tolerancyjnym, wielorasowym Vergen, ziszczonym śnie, tej, jak lelija niewinnej, jak śnieg białej rzeczpospolitej, przestanie napinać mięśnie, czekać ciosu, bać się. Tak bardzo bać.


	36. Chapter 36

Hrabia Daniel Trift, malarz, kompozytor, poeta kaedweński – o ile wybitny w tej pierwszej dziedzinie, o tyle w innych raczej nie lepszy niźli przeciętny członek arystokracji – autor tak słynnych dzieł, jak  _Portret księżnej Venessy Millan_ ,  _Bitwa pod Brenną_ ,  _Peregrynacje Proroka Lebiody_ , będących pięknymi przykładami dojrzałego manieryzmu, niezwykłego wyczucia barwy oraz delikatnych, a równocześnie przejmujących, zniekształceń proporcji i figur. Niezwykły malarz, także w tym, że prowadził spokojne życie wiejskiego arystokraty. Obce mu były artystyczne ekscesy, źródła milczą o jego romansach czy kłopotach finansowych.  
        Rzec można, że jedynym ciekawym – acz oczywiście przerażającym – elementem jego życia jest śmierć. Daniel Trift zginął wraz ze swoją żoną i najmłodszym synem, Ivassem (oraz całą służbą, choć o tym fakcie legendy oraz biografie zwykle milczą, nie znajdując życia osób z klasy niższej najwyraźniej dość godnymi) w napadzie Wiewiórek. Zabito ich prawdopodobnie szybko, ale przed spaleniem dworku ciała najpewniej rozpuszczono w silnie kwasowych środkach malarskich Daniela, co nadało zbrodni aurę niezwykłości.  
        Nie wiadomo, co się stało z niedokończonymi dziełami artysty. Czy ta bezcenna spuścizna przepadła, czy też, jak niektórzy sugerują, została sprzedana na czarnym rynku przez Wiewiórki albo wręcz – chociaż to raczej czyste fantazje, nie wiadomo bowiem, co by się z nią miało dziać w czasie pomiędzy – zdobiła prywatne pokoje hetmana w Vergen.  
       

Lew Timtow,  _Z historią_  ( _sztuki_ )  _na_   _„ty_ ".  _Artyści w anegdocie_  
         
         
         
         
Baron Mauxdere nie chciał widzieć Roche'a na oczy. Co było spodziewane. Za to baronowa Cyntia, osoba słynąca z delikatnego zdrowia, wrażliwości ogólnej i histerycznej miłości do swoich małych dzieci, umówiła się z Vernonem, ledwie się mu przed nosem drzwi jej męża zamknęły. Na tajne spotkanie. W baronowym lesie. Nocą.  
        Major najchętniej by cały entourage wyśmiał. Zwłaszcza tego półgłuchego starego sługę, którego jaśnie pani z sobą przytargała. A potem zażądała powiedzenia prawdy o sytuacji. Bo ona i dzieci, ona musi wiedzieć, przygotować się na najgorsze, inaczej chora się czuje...  
        — Czytała pani wspomnienia z chłopskich rzezi? Tych w Dolinie Pontaru? Albo starych, z rebelii Falki? Czytała pani raporty z wiosek zajętych przez Wiewiórki? — spytał obojętnym, profesjonalnym tonem, wchodząc jej w słowa.  
        Oczywiście, że czytała, to najmodniejsza obecnie książki i pieśni były. Szlachetnie urodzone damy, całe życie chronione, uwielbiały oglądać rytualną przemoc w postaci rycerskich turniejów albo egzekucji oraz słuchać – jakże pożądliwie – opowieści o prawdziwej, ale odległej, nie je dotykającej, przemocy. Agent nie wnikał, czemu. Lata dzieciństwa nauczyły go pewnej tolerancji dla ludzkich potrzeb, preferencji czy szeroko pojętych gustów. W końcu po tych paru miesiącach w Vergen i jemu się trochę do pracy ckniło.  
        — Skoro pani czytała, to już pani wie — odparł teraz zdumionej, z każdą sekundą bardziej przelęknionej baronowej. — Arjan broni Mahakamu, nie ma więc czasu ani ludzi na trzymanie krótko swoich wasali. Nieludzie w Dolinie Pontaru to zrozumieją, zapewniam panią, siedziałem tam w końcu. Skoro Arjan ich poprosi, a poprosi z pewnością, zajmą się jego małym przygranicznym problemem. Tak, jak się zajęli szlachtą i niepokornymi u siebie i na obrzeżach Aedirn. A jak się zajęli, to właśnie pani czytała.  
        Kobieta się bledziuchna jak giezłeczko zrobiła, nawet przy tej jednej pochodni było widać.  
        — Wiewiórki wejdą? Gmin bunt podniesie? — szepnęła bez tchu.  
        Roche potaknął solennie, przybierając zmęczony, gorzki wyraz twarzy.  
        — Polityka i wojna są tu bezwzględne, proszę pani. Myśli pani, że ja jestem szczęśliwy w tej ich Rzeczpospolitej? Plwają na mnie, wyzywają, jak psa traktują. Nie zabijają tylko dlatego, że by im zabawy zbrakło... A co ja widziałem! Ich zabawy straszne bywają.  
        Nawet nie opisywał. Miał w końcu swoją reputację, kiedy więc wyraził przerażenie, obrzydzenie, zgrozę nad cudzymi zabawami, fantazja szlachcianki ewidentnie zrobiła swoje. Dama prawie omdlała, musiała się wesprzeć na ramieniu sługi.  
        — I czy to kogoś obchodzi? — ciągnął Vernon. — Los tych, którzy staną na drodze baronowi La Valette, którzy narażą Pogórze Mahakamskie – bo tak to w oczach nieludzi wyglądać będzie – nikogo nie obejdzie więcej. Wiewiórki umieją wywierać pomstę, słyszała pani z pewnością.  
        — Ale my nic... — jęknęła.  
        — I niewiele im trzeba do tej pomsty. Wiewiórek nic nie obchodzi, czy ich cel faktycznie coś nieludziom zawinił, one już w ludzkiej krwi zasmakowały, ślepą zemstą żyją. Zabiją każdego człowieka, który się im nawinie, z powodem czy bez powodu. Z okrucieństwem za to zawsze. Dowolna wymówka im starczy. A Arjan jest młody i zdesperowany, stracił matkę, brata, ojca niewiele wcześniej... Nie będzie myślał rozsądnie ani długofalowo. Sięgnie po każdy środek. Plany waszego męża i jego kompanów bardzo ubodły barona La Valette, poczuł się zdradzony. Jak to chłopiec, wie pani. Rzeka krwi ukoi jego ból tylko chwilowo, a moim zdaniem, między nami mówiąc, z pewnością też zaszkodzi sprawie Temerii, ale on tak teraz nie myśli. Cóż począć.  
        — Ale wy go popieracie, majorze. Jego i ten spisek, i Rzeczpospolitą — zauważyła, właściwie mimochodem; ni cienia podejrzenia nie było w jej głosie, agent obstawiał, że i w myśli.  
        — Arjan ma żołnierzy. Rzeczpospolita takoż. Osłabianie Arjana z pewnością nie służy dynastii. Ani ludowi, ani rycerstwu nie służą też negocjacje z Nilfgaardem. Pamięta pani, jak się skończyło wejście Cesarstwa do Aedirn te kilka lat temu. Te opowieści, setki tysiące bestialsko zabitych, tysiące innych pognanych jako niewolnicy, nawet z  _nobilis_ przed nazwiskiem...  
        Potaknęła bezgłośnie, z zaciśniętymi, drżącymi ustami. W oczach miała łzy.  
        — Wie, że mąż panią zapewnia, że dzięki negocjacjom właśnie będziecie bezpieczni, że Nilfgaard w Temerii teraz inaczej sobie poczyna, że kto do nich po dobroci przystanie, zostanie potraktowany jak brat, jak przyjaciel. Ale to przecież mrzonki, gra na czas, pani, tak inteligentna kobieta, widzi to jasno. Intuicja pani podpowiada. Cesarz nie chce marnować ludzi, zwłaszcza, że ostatnim razem zjednoczona Północ go odparła. Woli nas kupować i rozbijać pojedynczo – gdy już schwyci wszystkich, o, wówczas pokaże swoje prawdziwe oblicze. To samo, co te kilka lat temu.  
        Baronowa straciła w tamtym najeździe starszą siostrę z całą jej rodziną. Dzieci podobno wyżyły, zostały sprzedane do niewoli, lecz żadne starania ani żadne pieniądze nie zdołały odkryć przez kogo i gdzie, odkupić, sprowadzić z powrotem. To od tamtego czasu baronową dręczyły histerie, melancholie, napady lęku, dziesiątki innych drobnych przypadłości. Od tamtej też pory hojnie wspierała wszelkie projekty dotyczące polepszenia losu sierot.  
        — Jeśli chce pani ode mnie rady, to cóż, powiem to samo, co pani mężowi: poprzeć Arjana La Valette, jeśli nie z patriotyzmu, do dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Skoro jednak pan baron tej rady nie chce, pani nie może go zaś przekonać, to mogę udzielić drugiej, jedynej właściwie — kontynuował beznamiętnie i bezlitośnie major. — Niech pani odeśle dzieci do Koviru. Albo i dalej. A potem sama uchodzi. Choćby zostawiwszy męża. Nie chce pani wiedzieć, do jakich rzeczy jest zdolne najwierniejszy, najłagodniejszy dotąd gmin, gdy do elfy podbechtają. Ja widziałem i wolałbym nie opisywać — dodał, widząc cień przerażonej samą sobą ciekawości, fascynacji na twarzy kobiety. — Powiedzmy tylko, że od czasów Falki przybyło im fantazji.  
        Cyntia załamała ręce, powoływała się na bogów, łkała nad uporem Francisa – i tylu innych mężów, bo przecież nie ją jedną reakcja Arjana niepokoi, nie ona jedna wypłakuje oczy, nie, wiele z żon mężczyzn należących do frakcji przeciwnej La Valette'om do niej pisze, rozmawia z nią, wszystkie podobnie strapione – prosiła już nie tyle o radę, co o protekcję. Na tyle bezwstydnie i pokornie, na ile arystokratka może prosić syna kurwy.  
        Roche do owego „na tyle" nawykł, więc nawet go to prawie ujęło, całkiem zaś ubawiło.  
        — Nikt pani nie ochroni — prychnął, wzruszając ramionami, ignorując teatralnie wyciągnięte dłonie. — A już z pewnością nie ja. Skoro nie może pani wpłynąć na męża, a nie chce pani uciekać, to nie wiem, co mógłbym poradzić. Może tylko tyle, żeby pani swoje psy do swoich dzieci przyzwyczajała. Niech je lubią. A nuż pomoże.  
        — Będą nas szczuli? — spytała wysokim, załamującym się głosem baronowa, udowadniając, że owszem, z literaturą popularną najnowszą jest na bieżąco. — Własnymi psami na sztuki rozszarpią?  
        Vernon powoli skinął głową. Ułożył rysy w maskę drobnego poruszenia, przestrachu, żalu.  
        — Żeby tylko tyle... Widzi pani, Wiewiórki to nie są tacy nieludzie, jak ci, co to ich pani zna. Że normalne zupełnie istoty. Wojny ich przeobraziły w okrutne bestie, człowiek to dla nich tyle, co dla nas zwierzę. I lubią to pokazywać. Pani najmłodszy syn ma przecież z dwa miesiące dopiero, któraś z suk w sforze zawsze ma szczenięta...Lubią zmuszać kobiety, żeby szczenięta karmiły, a dzieci oddawać sukom.  
        Zakryła usta w przerażeniu.  
        — No, niech się pani nie martwi, suki zwykle dzieci instynktownie karmią, czasem tylko, jak są krwią, chaosem, pożogą i odebraniem młodych skołowane, to pogryzą czy rozszarpią... Jeśli pani swoje psy z dziećmi oswoi, to z tej strony śmierci raczej unikną. Wiewiórki znają też setki innych metod – ale nie będę mówił, przecież to nic nie zmieni, tylko pani przyszłe tygodnie zohydzi. Nic nie zmieni, bo skoro pani mąż chce wojny z Arjanem, który broni republiki Wiewiórek, to jakby z Wiewiórkami wojny chciał... Nie trzeba mi mówić.  
        Zastrzegł się taktycznie, bo widział w oczach kobiety mieszaninę podniecenia i lęku, zaraza wie, które wywołujące które. Niewątpliwie chętnie wysłuchałaby jeszcze tysiąca tego typu opowieści, major nie miał wszakże czasu na zabawianie znudzonych szlacheckich boginek domowego ogniska. Poza tym zimno, cholera, było. Chciałby już wrócić do ciepła, jadła i wina chłopskiej chaty, która go akurat przechowywała.  
        Opowieść, choć pojedyncza, była dobrana wedle jego najlepszej wiedzy. Taka, jak powinna w mgnieniu oka oblecieć wszystkie rozplotkowane szlachcianki. Kiedy mężowie będą im czy to całować, czy to brutalnie siniaczyć piersi, damy będą sobie wyobrażały, z przerażeniem i odurzeniem własną nieprawością – czymś, co za ową barbarzyńską nieprawność brały – te szczenięta, liżące lub gryzące im sutki. Dreszcz ekscytacji przekaże historię dalej, przerażenie będzie jednak równie szczere, zwłaszcza strach o dzieci. Strach o dzieci wywoła z kolei pożądaną reakcję, czyli awantury, szlochy, spazmy i wyrzucanie małżonka w antyszambry, póki tych politycznych głupstw nie przestanie gadać, losu kusić.  
        Przy całej wierze w swą znajomość psychiki jaśnie pań Roche poczekał z dwa tygodnie na miejscu, upewniając się, czy plotki wywierają odpowiedni skutek. Wywoływały – baron co prawda nadal zamykał przed majorem drzwi, nie śmiał już jednak publicznie złego słowa o Arjanie powiedzieć, przeciwnie, parokrotnie wyraził swoje pełne poparcie dla działań młodego La Valette'a. Za Francisem podążyła zaś reszta szlachty okręgu. Po którym krążyły już o plotki o pladze awantur, nisko latających przyborów domowych, ciskanych przez wściekłe połowice i szlachetkach zbyt przerażonych, by choćby ulżyć kutasom w burdelu.  
         
                
Steller Rymicht jęknął z rozkosznej satysfakcji. Chłopiec w prywatnej łaźni – i czymś więcej – Bianki Veledo był absolutnie genialny. Przegenialny wręcz. Arcygenialny. Opisom jego rąk, młodziutkiej, dziewczęcej twarzyczki oraz cudownego fiuta powinno się poświęcać poematy. Zwłaszcza temu ostatniemu.  
        Chłopiec miał na imię czy pseudonim Wiktor czy Hektor, Steller nigdy nie pamiętał ani nie zawracał sobie tym głowy, wołał na niego, jak mu do głowy akurat przyszło. Piękny fiut pięknym fiutem, hierarchia hierarchią. Gmin musi znać swoje miejsce.  
        Gmin chwilowo zniknął, zawołany przez właścicielkę. Doprawdy. Trzeba będzie im obciąć z zapłaty, prosił o całkowitą prywatność.  
        — Nie skończyliśmy pleców — krzyknął urażonym tonem, ledwie usłyszał powracające kroki.  
        Madame. Niech wie, że nie jest zadowolony.  
        — Nie macie dość złota w sakwie — odparła zimno kobieta. — Wyłaźcie z wody.  
        Prawie wpadł pod wodę ze zdumienia.  
        — Słucham?  
        Toż nie woził z sobą złota, nigdy dużo, ale jego słowo, jego poręczenie, w dowolnym banku pokazane, w dowolnym biurze, otwierało skrytki z pieniędzmi, jego słowo, słowo dziedzica Kryski i kilkunastu do niej należących wioch.  
        — Wasze podpisy — syknęło burdelmama, przysiągłby, że ironicznie — straciły wszelką moc, jak mnie powiadomiono. A wyście jeszcze chcieli, tak na ostatek, za darmochę sobie pochędożyć, co? Za friko? Wydymać mnie chcieliście?  
        Spojrzał na nią. Wściekła była, widział, aż poczerwieniała z gniewu, oczy się jej w wąziutkie szpareczki zmieniły.  
        — Jak to? — wydukał, teraz nieco przestraszony, chociaż to żart być musiał, jego brat był w stanie kapłańskim, żonę ogłosił bezpłodną – dobrze, może i rzadko odwiedzał jej sypialnię, ale jednak czasem się zdarzało – więc pohańbioną, któż mógłby?  
        — Tak to. Teraz udajemy, że nie wiedzieliśmy, co? — warczała kobieta. — Brat was z wszelkich praw wyzuł, ogłosił niezdolnym do pełnienia obowiązków dziedzica. Sam musiał wrócić, ledwo co mi powiedziano na rynku, zrzucił szaty kapłana, bo doszły go wieści, potwierdzone przez paru rycerzy, że wy nie tylko po godzinach się z chłopcami bawicie, ale nie dopełniacie swoich obowiązków. Męża i syna. Wrócił więc, by ród ratować.  
        Owszem, powód, który zezwalał na złamanie ślubów. Ostatni syn, jedyny syn – ale skąd jego bratu nagle się świadkowie wzięli, do kroćset?  
        — Wyście tutaj, do miasta, bawić się wybyli — teraz burdelmama mówiła z wyraźną satysfakcją — a on wam wpadł na zamek z kilkoma rycerzami i gromadą sług, wydostał publicznie potwierdzenie od żony, że nietkniętą jest, bo wy jej nie nawiedzacie, tej samego wieczoru jeszcze, ledwie ich kapłan pokropił, wpadli do sypialni i wyszli z pościelą elegancko krwią uwalaną. Żona wasza od wszelkiej hańby i potwarzy uwolniona, brat wasz przysiągł, że pojedynkować się będzie, jak kto co o jej rzekomej niepłodności powie, wy za to, za ucieczkę od obowiązku dziedzica i oskarżanie niewinnej niewiasty – na wieki czci pozbawieni. Mają nad wami ostrze złamać — teraz symfonia złośliwej radości grała w jej głosie.  
        Pozbawić tytułu. Stellerowi ciemność stała przed oczyma, na ślepo próbował wyjść z wody, nie mógł, bo ramiona i nogi się pod nim uginały.  
        — Już was rycerstwo pozbawiło, tam wyrok hic et nunc ogłoszono, poena exilii, subito wołano, wolę stanu jednomyślnie wyrażano, hańbę waszą krzyczano po krużgankach, a po piwnicach i glebie niepokornym stronnicy waszego brata podrzynali gardła – żeby naprawdę jednomyślnie było. Jak siodło sprzedacie — przeszła nagle do interesów madame — to będziecie mieli z czego mi zapłacić. No, jeszcze może zapinki i pierścienie pójdą.  
        — Nigdy! — ryknął. — Wracam na zamek, stanę przed Henseltem czy Radowidem, przed sądami naszymi, walczyć będę! Ta klempa była jałowa, jak pularda, z bratem krwią świniaka łoże powalali, z byle służką sobie pewnie teraz dziecko ten drań robi, ale ja nie pozwolę! Nie może być, żeby mnie wszyscy przyjaciele opuścili, żeby na mnie, rycerza herbowego, zaocznie wydawano wyroki!  
        Poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze. Nadal słabował. W drzwiach stanął ochroniarz. Zaraz za nim drugi.  
        — Nikt u mnie na kredyt nie bierze, to porządny przybytek jest — oznajmiła z emfazą kobieta. — Albo zastawiacie, co macie, albo w naturze odpracujecie. Panowie przypilnują waszej nauki, żebyście odpowiednio klientelę traktowali.  
        Rychmichtowi już nie opadała szczęka. Spojrzał na tamtych, szerokich w barach, z karkami, jak jego udo, z miną, jaką zwykle miewają oprawcy w najbrutalniejszych erotycznych fantazjach – i dreszcz mu przeszedł po krzyżu. A potem drugi, już nie zimny, lecz lodowaty, gdy tak ociekając wodą, uświadomił sobie, że jeśliby nie był naprawdę skończony, naprawdę wyrokami pozbawiony majątku, dziedzictwa, tytułów, to nikt tutaj by go tak traktować nie śmiał.  
         
         
        — Dzięki, Galia — rzucił Roche, inkasując swoją część kasy ze sprzedaży wszystkiego, co były Jaśnie Pan Steller miał na sobie i koniu, z koniem łącznie, bo ceny, cóż, rosły w miarę negocjacji.  
        Hiperinflacja. Taki nowy wynalazek gnomów, oznajmiła Galia rycerzykowi, przy złocie prawie nie występuje, ale przy wekslach tak.  
        — Et, jeszcze zarobiłam na tym. Nie ma za co. Interesy z tobą, Vernon, to przyjemność. — Potrząsnęła głową, odruchowo kusząco, ruszyła do barku, kołysząc pulchnymi ramionami i imponującą pupą. — Zresztą, tobie bym odmówiła? Jednemu z naszych? Ja, taka sentymentalna... — zagruchała, wyjmując metalowe puchary.  
        Agent się skrzywił. Pochodzenia wspominać nie lubił nigdy, nawet gdy wspominający się roztkliwiał. A zresztą, wbrew słodkim słów, nie w sentymentach rzecz tkwiła, podziemie i szara strefa niewiele ma sentymentów. Albo raczej: bardzo dużo, ale kończących się przy rachunkach.  
        Po prostu Foltesta większość Wiewiórek nie obchodziła tak bardzo, by się upewniać, że zdechną, więc opychano co ładniejsze burdelom, za zgodą Jego Wysokości tudzież sporą korzyścią dla skarbca Temerii. Transakcje załatwiał oczywiście Roche, a że o dobry i tani – no, nie aż tak tani, jak potem się mówiło królowi – towar nigdy nie było łatwo, alfonsi i dziwki byli mu trochę winni. Do bólu biznesowo. Oraz ufali mu, również biznesowo, jako partnerowi do grubych przewałów. Takich jak pozbawianie rycerzyka tytułu.  
        — Świetnieście to sobie z jego bratem wykombinowali, Vernon. Czy to raczej żona już dosyć swojej hańby miała?  
        Fiona de Villon pochodziła z rodu dumniejszego jeszcze niż Rymicht. Dumniejszego i obdarzonego przez los siedmioma córkami. Wydawano je właściwie za kogo popadło.  
        — Oboje byli... zaniepokojeni sytuacją. Z troski o dobro rodziny zaniepokojeni, oczywiście — stwierdził wymijająco major. — Dzięki, żeś tych paru chłopców z zeznaniami podesłała. Podobno rycerstwo nasze, bogobojne i wstrzemięźliwie — nie zadławił się ze śmiechu przy tych słowach; za to Galia niemal tak, musiał jej butelkę wódki zabrać z rąk — wstrząśnięte relacjami było.  
       


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest rozdział z gatunku moje porno, obawiam się. I moje mizerne próby wtrynienia opisów akcji, które właściwie należałoby pominąć milczeniem (i wyciąć), ale które zachowam, licząc, że odtąd nikt mi już nie będzie wypominał ich braku. Znaczy, można przeskoczyć, to tylko dwie strony są, mniej niż tysiąc słów ;)

  
Bella Mestericco, śliczna, kasztanowowłosa, piwnooka, z cieniutką szyją, łagodnym podbródkiem, małymi dłońmi i stópkami, wyglądała jak kochanka najbogatszych. Była nią zresztą.  
       Była też trzeźwą kobietą interesu. Jej długoletni romans z Henrykiem Vinzenzą, parę przelotnych z innymi kupcami, posiadaczami gruntów oraz importerów z Zerrikanii, wszystko to jedynie umacniało jej pozycję, samą z siebie już wysoką: posiadaczki niemal całej przestrzeni magazynowej miasta. Oraz połowy portu: jeśli łapówkami kupiony posłuch liczyć za posiadanie, to łącznie z urzędem celnym.  
       Nikt nie znał jej prawdziwego imienia. Pochodzenie również owiane było tajemnicą; wiadomo, że stary Mestericco, całkiem niebiedny, szanowany handlarz, adoptował ją, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem, co oczywiście kierowało podejrzenia w stronę nieślubnej córki rzeczonego i – cóż, po prawdzie, to kogokolwiek. Ze względu na urodę mówiono o półelfce, ze względu na rozsądek raczej o niziołkach.  
       Ot, zwykły towarzyski magiel, typowy dla Bralina, gwarnego, rojnego, zdecydowanie kupieckiego miasta leżącego między wzgórzami, na wejściu do wschodniego dorzecza Pontaru. I wykorzystującego owo fortunne położenie do zarabiania pieniędzy, niezależnie od polityki bieżącej, na spławianiu wszelakich towarów we wszelakie strony.  
       Bella nie zamierzała oczywiście widzieć się z Vernonem czy kimkolwiek powiązanym z temerską partyzantką. Może i była neutralna, w sensie: sprzedawała wszystkim, kupowała od wszystkich, lecz przecież majora zagnały tutaj wieści o jej coraz częstszych rozmowach z Nilfgaardczykami. Nie tylko kupcami. Dyplomatami. Wojskowymi. Podobno szmuglowała dla nich broń oraz informacje. Tego Arjan tolerować nie mógł. Nie bardziej niż podburzanie mieszczaństwa, dokonywane przez Henryka Vinzenzę – Bella nie miała jednak dość silnej pozycji, by próbować jawnych działań politycznych. W oczach cnotliwych panów z warstwy pośredniej, chadzających regularnie tylko na zawody sportowe, do świątyń i burdeli, była jedynie bękartem.  
       Wobec czego, w niecałe dwa tygodnie po przybyciu agenta do Bralina, zapłonęły portowe magazyny. A następnego dnia, po południu, ludzie panny Mestericco zgarnęli Roche'a z knajpy. Ku jego szczeremu ubolewaniu, bo raki były pyszne – i zapłacone z góry! 

  
U Belli z kolei było białe wino. Półwytrawne. I zakąski z bardziej egzotycznych owoców morza. Małży, głównie, podanych na kilkanaście sposobów. Vernon westchnął głośno, gdy prowadzono go do saloniku pani domu, nad utraconymi rakami; obiecano mu, że również i one zostaną podane.  
       Gospodyni ubrana była w ciemnoniebieską, prostą suknię z głębokim dekoltem w kształcie rombu – dobre dla kobiet ze sporymi piersiami, ale też dużą przerwą między nimi, optycznie tworzyło tę uwielbianą kreskę, dawało wrażenie jędrności – bardzo ściągniętą w talii, ze sztywnym, przedłużonym gorsem – to samo, unosi silnie biust, spłaszcza go od dołu, więc na siłę ścieśnia.  
       Takie suknie się bardzo wygodnie podnosiło. O ile gors nie był zbyt długi. Ten nie był.  
       Do stroju dobrany był srebrny komplet biżuterii z szafirami. Wielkie koła w uszach. Kilka cieniutkich bransoletek na lewym przegubie. Pierścionki z kwadratowo szlifowanymi kamieniami, niezłe, gdyby się chciało komuś przywalić, na drugiej ręce. Spinka do włosów, też z kwadratowymi szafirami, utrzymywała niedbały kok, kilka kosmyków się wymykało. W bardzo strategicznych miejscach. Wyszczuplały twarz. Zapraszały, by poprawić. Dotknąć.  
       To istotne, co kobieta, zwłaszcza taka, zakłada na spotkanie poniekąd biznesowe i poniekąd niebezpieczne. Roche, niestety, wyglądał, jak człowiek odciągnięty od obiadu – no, jak człowiek, który się odciągnięcia spodziewa, więc trochę lepiej. Czerwony żupan miał czysty, w miarę nowy, niepołatany. Krótką, zapuszczoną w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni brodę – przystrzyżoną. Chaperonu nie nosił, chociaż myślał nad tym, znaki rozpoznawcze zawsze wzmacniają efekt negocjacji.  
       — Nie zabiłam pana — oznajmiła wysokim, acz jakby zmiękczonym na końcach głosem Bella; ton miał rzeczowy — gdy tylko się pan pojawił w mieście.  
       Cóż, niewątpliwie.  
       — Miło z pani strony. Czemu zawdzięczam tę uprzejmość?  
       Stała za średniej wielkości okrągłym stolikiem, wykładanym drewnem w kwiatowy wzór. Trzymała lampkę wina w dłoni. Nie usiadła ani razu, ale wyraźnie poleciła majorowi, by mimo wszystko spoczął na krześle. Koniecznie. Nalega. Niech się nie przejmuje manierami, ona ma nawyk, nie lubi siedzieć. Nie chce kłopotać. Nie życzy sobie kłopotać.  
       Uśmiechała się. Cały czas.  
       — Przedstawiono nas sobie na równonocnym balu w Wyzimie — przypomniała. — Wygląda pan lepiej z zarostem.  
       — Czekała pani, żeby zdecydować w tej sprawie? Kobiece kaprysy — westchnął Vernon z tym manierycznie wyraźnym akcentem przy ostatnich słowach. — Zawsze nas, mężczyzn, zadziwiacie. Wieczne zagadki. Przeniknąć naturę kobiety, to jak przeniknąć wszechświat...  
       — Proszę. Darujmy sobie banały. Panie majorze.  
       — Jest pani nieźle poinformowana.  
       — Warunek uprzejmości. Ileż gaf popełniamy z niewiedzy! — Obróciła się wokół własnej osi, oparła ramiona na krześle, przechyliła nieco. — Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie majorze, wie pan, ile był wart towar w tych spalonych magazynach?  
       — Przecenia pani moje zdolności i znaczenie. Jestem tylko prostym żołnierzem, gdzie mi do ekonomii...  
       — Trzy magazyny. Niewielkie. Czterysta tysięcy koron nilfgaardzkich. Ponad dwa miliony orenów. Jak myślicie, panie majorze, czy puszczenie komuś z dymem dwóch milionów orenów to gafa?  
       Zakręcił kieliszkiem. W pokoju byli sami, więc własnoręcznie dolał wina im obojgu.  
       — Zależy, kto puszcza z dymem. Jeśli arystokrata, to to jest piękny popis szlacheckiej fantazji.  
       Uśmiech, który teraz jej przeciął twarz, był zdecydowanie szczerszy.  
       — Żadne z nas nie jest szlachcicem.  
       — Racja. Więc owszem, nietakt.  
       — Nie wyznaję się na męskich sprawach i sportach. Niech pan mi objaśni... kwalifikację honorową, proszę: nietakt dość duży, by się za niego pojedynkować? Zdawać na sąd boży? Umierać?  
       — Umieranie nie jest trudne — zauważył mężczyzna. — Należy raczej pytać, czy za to warto zabijać?  
       Pochyliła się jeszcze mocniej. Zamrugała powoli, a potem nie otwarła powiek do końca. Miała fioletowe cienie, w mocnym kolorze, ale niebłyszczące. Gustownie dobrane. I pogrubione tuszem rzęsy – długie raczej z natury.  
       — Niech mi więc pan poradzi, majorze — obniżyła głos, dodała mu leciuteńkiego drżenia; wielu ludzi, Roche wiedział, nawet by nie zauważyło. — Jak kawaler damie w tarapatach. Czy jeśli spalono mi towar wart ponad dwa miliony orenów, powinnam zabić sprawcę? Pamiętając, że ani ja, ani sprawca nie jesteśmy szlachetnie urodzeni?  
       — Pamiętając o kontekście? Całym? Cóż, dla osób o pani pozycji liczy się raczej rzetelność niż duma, zysk i bezpieczeństwo bardziej niż fantazja czy urazy. Powinna więc pani najpierw ocenić potencjalne zyski i straty — szukał w głowie żargonu. — Oszacować ryzyko inwestycyjne. Sprawdzić. Może jest szansa na lepszy interes.  
       — Doprawdy.  
       Odłożyła kieliszek. Złożyła dłonie przed sobą w trójkąt, opuszki palców się leciutko stykały.  
       — To słucham — prawie szepnęła. — Jak się, pana zdaniem, przedstawia ryzyko inwestycyjne? Zyski i straty?  
       Roche spróbował bezpośrednio.  
       — Proszę pamiętać, że przez swoje ostatnie poczynania już straciła pani dwa miliony. Czy to nie pora, by przemyśleć kurs?  
       — A czemu? Niech pan pamięta, że nie jestem zobowiązana do wierności suwerenowi ani ziemi. Nie mam tytułu. Moja lojalność należy się miastu.  
       Uśmiechnął się teraz, wreszcie. Bardzo swobodnie.  
       — Arjan La Valette to rozumie. Nie zabrania prowadzenia działalności handlowej. Nawet z Nilfgaardem. Byle w granicach roztropności. Które to granice przemyt broni zdecydowanie przekracza.  
       — Ale jego bunt powoduje, że Nilfgaard nie traktuje nas de facto jako części Temerii. De iure może i tak, chętnie by podatki pobierał – Arjan też, swoją drogą – ale de facto nakładają cła. Opłaty dodatkowe. Embarga. Niech pan się postawi w mojej sytuacji, panie majorze. Płacę podwójnie, baronowi i Nilfgaardowi. Rynki zbytu niezwykle się mi skurczyły; Nilfgaard, Temeria, Aedirn, to wszystko jest dla nas zamknięte. Redania i Kaedwen jeszcze nam pozwalają na handel, ale nie wiadomo, co będzie za miesiąc, jeśli posunięcia barona La Valette im się nie spodobają. A ja muszę prowadzić interesy, panie majorze. Działania pańskiego sprzysiężenia... wspieranie pańskiego sprzysiężenia... zdecydowanie zmniejszają moje zyski. Potencjalne i realne.  
       W trakcie przemowy zaczął podjadać ostrygi. Gospodyni, o dziwo, raczej złagodniała.  
       — Potencjalnie mniejsze zyski są, z tego, co mi moja marna ekonomiczna wiedza podpowiada — rzucił, przełknąwszy mięso, czy tam raczej miąższ skorupiaka — nadal lepsze niż pewna strata. I bankructwo. A to panią czeka, jeśli straci pani naraz wszystkie magazyny i będzie musiała wypłacić odszkodowania. Magowie są prześladowani. Nie ma już jak zdobyć naprawdę dobrych czarodziejskich zabezpieczeń, nieważne, za jakie pieniądze. A pani kurs, obawiam się, przysporzy pani wrogów. Przemyt broni dla Nilfgaardu, wystąpienia Henryka Vinzenzy...  
       Przerwała mu gestem dłoni.  
       — Pańscy przyjaciele również wspierają Nilfgaard. On w końcu nie neguje praw waszej pretendentki do korony. Wielu królów klękało zaś przed Cesarstwem. Żadna ujma. I nie sądzę, by komukolwiek udało się powstrzymać Emhyra. Nie tym razem.  
       Można i wspieramy, pomyślał Roche, wstrzymując odruchowe oburzenie, niechęć, gniew nawet, ale to tylko chwilowe. Środek dla dobra dynastii. Temerii. Przejściowe położenie uszu. Talar przecież tłumaczył. Natalis. Markiz. Nie, żebyś im ufał, ale też nie do końca nie ufasz.  
       — Skoro Nilfgaard i tak zwycięży, czemu się martwić o rok lub dwa mniejszych zysków? Potem wrócą do normy.  
       — Mówi pan o pieniądzach z lekkością godną arystokraty, panie majorze.  
       — A pani o wojnie z lekkością godną kupca.  
       Podeszła bliżej. Bardzo blisko. Pachniała ambrą.  
       — To czyni nas albo podobnymi, albo całkiem różnymi istotami. Zależy, jak spojrzeć. A jak pan by wolał – jak pan sądzi?  
       Oparła dłoń o blat stołu, tuż przed mężczyzną. Wygięła lekko biodro, podkreśliła łagodny, acz zdecydowanie głęboki, łuk talii. Pani jest bardzo piękną kobietą, tylko za bardzo się pani stara, westchnął w duchu Vernon, za dobrze rozpoznaję pani starania.  
       — O istotach? Nie jestem poetą. O pieniądzach i wojnie? Że na martwych można dobrze zarobić, ale martwi już nie zarabiają.  
       Palce jej drgnęły, zacisnęła na krawędzi stołu. Tylko na kilka sekund, potem znów się zaśmiała, gardłowo, długo.  
       — Zawsze mogę jeszcze uznać te magazyny za wielki nietakt i zabić sprawcę.  
       Teraz z kolei agent się roześmiał.  
       — Pani, jako osoba tak doskonale poinformowana, zna moje osiągnięcia zawodowe. Niech pani je przeanalizuje raz jeszcze. Zastanowi się, czemu nie wysłała pani ludzi, by mnie zabili od razu – czy nie dlatego, że zmarnowałaby pani wówczas zasoby i pieniądze, bo leżeliby oni martwi w portowym kanale? Niech pani przemyśli, jaka jest szansa, że się pani uda mnie powstrzymać. Mnie i następnych, których tutaj przyślą.  
       Zacisnęła wargi. Przechylił się, przykrył jej dłoń własną. Tego musiała się spodziewać – tylko drgnęła i wciągnęła bezgłośnie powietrze – lub przywykła do dotyku mężczyzn.  
       — A jaka jest szansa, że mnie pani nie zatrzyma? Pamiętając o mojej poprzedniej stopie opłacalności, zwrotu zainwestowanych środków... Jaka jest szansa, że ja stąd wyjdę, oknem albo nawet główną bramą? — ciągnął Roche. — Może z kawałkiem pani ucha, wyrwanym z tym kolczykiem, może poderżnąwszy pani gardło albo złamawszy nadgarstek... Byłaby szkoda. Takie delikatne, niespracowane ręce, takie smukłe.— Nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności pogładzenia jej skóry, zatrzymania palców nad pulsem. — Zwykła medycyna nigdy tego nie przywróci, magia zaś to obecnie deficytowy towar. Pani ma pieniądze, oczywiście. Teraz. Ale potem, kiedy już wyjdę – niech pani oblicza szanse i ryzyko, pani na pewno jest w tym o wiele lepsza ode mnie , ja mogę tylko obiecać, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy – magazyny zapłoną, jeśli nie w tym tygodniu, to za trzy. Te tutaj i w innych miastach. Kolejne i kolejne, i kolejne.  
       Odginał jej palce, jak przy dziecięcych zabawach. Bella sprawiała wrażenie spokojnej, odprężonej nawet. Nadal trzymała lekko opuszczone powieki, dołożyła do tego minimalnie rozchylone, jakby zatrzymane w pół pytania usta. Puls jej przyspieszył – lecz przyspieszenie mogło oznaczać wiele rzeczy. Lęk, owszem. Albo rzeczy zdaniem wielu kawalerów pochlebniejsze i Vernon był pewien, że gospodyni nalegałaby na tę drugą interpretację.  
       — Straci pani wszystko, będzie musiała wypłacać odszkodowania — obniżył tembr, ściszył głos. — Bank Vivaldich nie będzie kredytował. Oczywiście, są inne banki na Północy. Niektóre z nich nawet nie należą do nieludzi. Te raczej mniejsze. Raczej nie będą w stanie pani pożyczyć wystarczająco dużo, wystarczająco szybko. — Wolną ręką znów dolał im wina. — Zostaną pani przyjaciele w sferze kupieckiej. Mający na głowie własne wojenne problemy. Własne straty. I nie dający nic za darmo ani nawet z sentymentu. I też niekoniecznie dysponujący odpowiednią sumą. Poza nimi – tylko Nilfgaard. Oni będą mili póki pani będzie silna, będzie miała władzę. Przy najmniejszych problemach przyjdą z pomocą, owszem, ale każą sobie za nią słono zapłacić. Znajdzie się pani na ich smyczy. Politycznie i ekonomicznie, i... prywatnie. A jeśli inwazja się nie uda, skończy pani, jak Wiewiórki.  
       Odetchnęła głęboko. Nakryła dłoń Roche'a własną. Ze wszystkimi zewnętrznymi atrybutami czułości.  
       — Tacy ludzie, jak my, zawsze tak kończą, panie majorze — zauważyła z delikatnym, melancholijnym uśmiechem. — Szlachta dostaje przywileje i ziemię, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Wygrana, przegrana, nieważne. Medal z urzędu, bo wykazała się honorem. Po tym waszym powstaniu tyle samo zostanie: nagrody i anegdotki towarzyskie, i podziw kobiet dla markizów czy baronów. Stryczek dla pana czy Talara.  
       — Pani się o nas troszczy. To miłe. Ale nie, nie. Ludzie tacy, jak ja, kończą po tygodniu wyjmowani z więzień z pytaniem, czy byliby gotowi uczyć się nowych formułek wierności. Pewne zdolności są zawsze w cenie.  
       — Też racja.  
       Przechyliła się ku niemu, miał jej biust idealnie przed oczyma. Razem z tą kreską, oczywiście. Teraz wiedział na pewno, że skropiła sobie nie tylko suknię i włosy, i przedramiona, ale też piersi. Pewnie również wnętrze ud, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Ambra jest ciepłym, ludzkim zapachem. Wielu nie zauważy. Wielu weźmie za objaw pożądania. Urody. Niezwykłości. Poza tym, klientom milej nie czuć poprzednika.  
       — Ta wizja, którą pan przedstawił... Jest wyjątkowo pesymistyczna — mruknęła Bella, wyswobadzając ręce. — Mam przyjaciół. Tu i w Nilfgaardzie.  
       — Henryka? Spalenie magazynów uderzy w niego nie mniej niż w panią. W resztę kupców też, to w końcu ich towar spłonie. Zostanie Nilfgaard. Kredyty w koronach. Polecenia. Będzie pani odtąd przewozić tę broń za darmo, głosić cesarską propagandę i utrzymywać cesarskie siatki. Nie wspominając o zobowiązaniach prywatnych.  
       Przedstawiciel Gildii w Bralinie był niskim, łysiejącym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Z brzuszkiem. Niewielkim, ale zawsze. I pocił się obficie, jego nieodłączona biała chustka z monogramem była ulubionym przedmiotem miejskich kpin.  
       Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru kobieta odwróciła wzrok. Na krótko, zaraz zaczęła się opanowywać, ale tyle wystarczyło agentowi. Chwycił ją za brodę, delikatnie. Bez siniaczenia. Nie pociągnął ku sobie.  
       — Niech pani tak nie robi — poradził. — To psuje całe wrażenie. Zdradza panią. A tak ładnie pani szło, aż szkoda. Udajmy, że tego momentu nie było. Niech mi pani dalej patrzy w oczy i uwodzi dekoltem.  
       Posłuchała, przynajmniej w kwestii wzroku. Pozwolił jej na samodzielny ruch, lecz nie puścił, póki znów nie miał jej oczu naprzeciwko własnych.  
       — Rozumiem trudności pani położenia — stwierdził, sięgając po wino, rozsiadając się na krześle. — Rozumiem, że nie chce pani wrócić tam, skąd pani pochodzi. Wie pani, że rozumiem. Ale Nilfgaard nie jest drogą. Poparcie przez panią cesarstwa zmusi Arjana i nas do działania, a nasze działanie zniszczy wszystko, co pani zbudowała. Potem wystarczy najlżejszy powiew, by skończyła pani w dzielnicach biedoty. I Nilfgaard ten powiew zapewni, kiedy tylko wyciśnie z pani ostatni oren. A potem... Pani wie doskonale, co będzie potem.  
       Zrobiła ruch, jakby znów chciała uciec spojrzeniem, w porę przypomniała sobie jednak, że nie powinna i patrzyła mu twardo w oczy. Dzielna dziewczyna.  
       — Ma pani urodę, więc zarobi pani na chleb. Tak będzie — westchnął — bo przecież oboje wiemy, że nieważne, co mówią arystokraci o honorze i hańbie, a kupcy o interesach i bankructwach, nie ma w życiu nic gorszego niż głód.  
       Odetchnęła głęboko, piersi jej oczywiście zafalowały; nie mogło być inaczej przy tak ściśniętym gorsie. Stała, jak sparaliżowana, z tą wyeksponowaną talią, biustem, teraz pokrytym gęsią skórką, ciężkim zapachem ambry. Przeniósł na nią wzrok, bardzo powoli. Taksująco. Opuścił powieki. Przez sekundy pozwolił sobie przybrać ten rozluźniony, pełen zadowolonej władzy wyraz twarzy, którego od dzieciństwa tak nienawidził.  
       — Pani jest bardzo piękna — mruknął nieco niższym, chropawym głosem. — Niech pani pozwoli sobie dać radę.  
       — Biznesową?  
       Doszła już jednak przynajmniej częściowo do siebie; ton miała lodowaty i spokojny.  
       — Nigdy bym nie śmiał. Nie, raczej ogólną. Takie suknie z gorsetami bardzo podnoszą i wypychają biust. Przydatna sztuczka. W pewnych zawodach. — Przeleciał jej palcami po brzegu dekoltu, na krawędzi między tkaniną i skórą, lekko, jakby mimochodem; wrócił do normalnego tonu i tembru. — Ale na dłuższą metę bardzo niszczą piersi. Rozdwajają. Wpychają pod pachy. Nie dość, że taki biust jest mniejszy i zdeformowany, to jeszcze dochodzą problemy z kręgosłupem. Niech pani sobie tego nie robi. Takie gorsety oczywiście sprawiają też, że piersi, stale uciskane, podrażniane, robią się chwilowo wrażliwsze na dotyk. Zwłaszcza, gdy się je z tego narzędzia uwolni. Wielu mężczyzn weźmie to za dowód pożądania i swoich talentów. Ale pani jest przede wszystkim dobrym kupcem. Ma pani fortunę i wpływy, pani własne. Nie musi pani.  
       Zaśmiała się, odchodząc na parę kroków.  
       — Pani sądzi, że ja nie wiem. Nie rozumiem. Ale gdyby pani jako pani, bez tłumu podnieconych sukinsynów wokół, znaczyła tak mało, jak pani sądzi, że znaczy, to bym się do pani po prostu nie fatygował. Poszedłbym do któregoś z nich. Nie mamy czasu na bawienie się z pionkami albo średnio ważnymi personami. Nie musi pani. Nie warto. Wie pani, że ze szczerej sympatii mówię.  
       Zaśmiała się raz jeszcze. Coś dziwnego migotało jej w oczach, teraz, gdy patrzyła już po prostu, bez opuszczonych powiek. Stal, złość, może zawstydzenie – oraz coś jeszcze, czego Vernon nie umiał odgadnąć.  
       — Rozumiem, kiedy się mi grozi — stwierdziła lodowato. — Nie musi się pan uciekać do retorycznych chwytów.  
       — Nie grożę pani. Przedstawiam sytuację biznesową.  
       — Sytuacje biznesowe zwykle nie są tak... jednowymiarowe — mówiła teraz z rodzajem rozbawionej rezygnacji. — Ani fatalne.  
       Kąciki warg same uniosły się mu w uśmiechu.  
       — Ta również nie jest. Jak powiedziałem, rozumiem pani trudności. Mogę skontaktować panią z przedstawicielami Banku Vivaldich. Porozmawiają państwo o otwarciu niskooprocentowanej stałej linii kredytowej. Częściowo żyrowanej przez Temerię. Jeśli się nam uda, spłacimy część odsetek. Jeśli nie – i tak nie będą wysokie.  
       Teraz ją zainteresował. I uspokoił.  
       — Rozumiemy przecież — ciągnął — że pani nie może się wprost przeciwstawić Cesarstwu. Że musi pani z nimi handlować. Byleby nie bronią. I byleby nie zachęcała pani do buntów. Ani by nie zachęcali pani znajomi. Barona La Valette wysokie zyski kupców cieszą, zadowoli się podatkami od nich, nie będzie dociekał, skąd jego poddani mają pieniądze. Ale wsparcia dla zdrajców nie zdzierży. A i po ludzku szkoda przecież, by nasze piękne dziewczęta tę swołocz z południa wspierały.  
       — Nie je już pan ostryg. Nie smakują? — spytała.  
       Roche nie mrugnął powieką.  
       — Przeciwnie. Doskonałe. Ale jestem najedzony. Obiecano mi zresztą raki.  
       — Wiem. Ich znalezienie i przyrządzenie potrwa wszakże trochę... Nie mieliśmy w zapasach. Niech mi pan wybaczy to uchybienie.  
       Ale możemy zabić razem czas, czy nie tak?, westchnął w duchu. Wzruszył ramionami. Wstał. Bella podeszła do niego, bardzo blisko. Czuł ciepło jej ciała i zarys jej bioder, brzucha, piersi przez tkaninę.  
       — To proszę, niech mi je pani prześle do gospody. Adres pani ludzie znają, zresztą, co mi szkodzi – Złoty Kogucik, pierwsze piętro, czwarty pokój po lewej, od schodów z głównej izby patrząc. Ja nie mam czasu, by gościć u pani dłużej. Żałuję niepomiernie. Ale sprawy nasze, tuszę, wyłożyłem jasno? Ze wszystkimi istotnymi szczegółami?  
       Potaknęła, prawie idealnie skrywając zaskoczenie. Nie spuszczała z niego oczu, aż nie wyszedł, gnąc się w ukłonach. 

  
 Wróciwszy do pokoju i przekonawszy się, że władze miasta urządziły nań drobny najazd, zabierając całą broń, Vernon czekał końca negocjacji. Spokojnie. Z jakiegoś powodu służby porządkowe nie sprawdziły bowiem gzymsu ani dachu za przybudówką, co oznaczało, że trochę broni jednak majorowi zostało. Sprawdził kuszę, przygotował zestaw noży do rzucania, sprzęty w pokoju usunął pod ściany, broń i twarde elementy wyposażenia ułożył w strategicznych miejscach, pod ubranie włożył lekkie, skórzane ochraniacze, kaptur zaciągnął na oczy i szyję, którą osłonił też metalowym kołnierzem. Zgasił większość świateł, zostawił trochę na lewej ścianie, zastawionej biurkiem i szafą, i łóżkiem. Wielki dzban oliwy stał pomiędzy przedmiotami.  
       Kiedy więc drzwi jęły się uchylać, agent nabrał spokojnie powietrza i na bezdechu wystrzelił, z nawyku raczej niż potrzeby celowania, w stojące o kilka metrów wrota.  
       Tamci byli profesjonalistami. Wobec czego bełt przebił solidną, kilkakrotnie wzmacnianą tarczę, grubości, tak na oko, stołu – i nic więcej, tarcza była tylko zmyłką, nikogo za nią nie było. Ale to dało Roche'owi czas, musieli odrzucić osłonę, minęły cenne ułamki sekund, gdy z kolei napastnik wystrzelił, agent był już za drzwiami. Również solidnymi i grubymi. Walnięcie takimi z rozmachem wystarczyło, by pogruchotać rękę, a przede wszystkimi uszkodzić kuszę. Oraz wyważyć drzwi. Atakujący wepchnęli je do pokoju, ale Vernon zdążył w międzyczasie, stojąc od strony zawiasów, wbić temu z kuszą nóż w gardło i rozorać.  
       Zaraz potem, już wyjmując drugie ostrze, ledwo uchylił się od ciosu pałką. Odturlał się pod prawą ścianę, na jakieś półtora metra. Rzucił nożem, trochę na chybił trafił – no i trafił jedynie w landszafcik na przeciwległej ścianie – samemu wyciągając pałkę i oceniając napastników. Trzech ich zostało, za dużo, jak na tak małe pomieszczenie, przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem będą. Ten z pałką wysoki, potężnie zbudowany, bez karku, same mięśnie. Drugi, krępy, łysy, z dłońmi jak bochny chleba, palcami oplecionymi kastetami. Trzeci, najwyższy, chudziutki, rudy, szykował się do rzutu nożem.  
       Major odczekał z dwa uderzenia serca, aż tamten nie poruszy dłonią. Wtedy dopiero uskoczył w kierunku okna i stojącego pod nim pogrzebacza. Ruch wszakże był zwodniczy, atakujący zatrzymał dłoń, za Roche'em śmignęła za to pałka. Zmienił w ostatniej chwili kierunek ruchu, zablokował cios własną, uderzenie ześlizgnęło się po niej, dosięgło lewego przedramienia i wybiło pałkę z dłoni. Od bólu agenta zamroczyło, chwycił jednak za pogrzebacz.  
       Zamachnął się, na słuch i wyczucie ruchu, bo nadal nie widział. Tym razem trafił dobrze, pod kolana. Atakujący także miał na sobie ochraniacze, więc ustał, a od uderzenia Roche'a niemal zatchnęło. Dał jednak radę zahaczyć pogrzebaczem o kolano tamtego, przyciągnąć do siebie, odruchowo uchylić się od kolejnego ciosu, okręcić wokół własnej osi – pogrzebacz rozorał i praktycznie wyrwał tamtemu kolano – rzucone ostrze śmignęło mu koło głowy, rozorało policzek oraz ucho, odpowiedział własnym, znów niecelnie, bo lewa ręka ćmiła bólem, a chudzielec był dobry, zdołał się uchylić.  
       Łysy zaszedł go od tyłu, zacisnął na szyi garotę. Ześlizgnęła się ze stalowego kołnierza, przecięła górę kaftana. I utkwiła na moment. Roche przerzucił ciężar ciała na napastnika, dopchnął do tyłu – o krok czy dwa jedynie, ale podparcie pozwoliło mu silnie kopnąć w głowę tego z pałką, pozbawić przytomności. Równocześnie spróbował walnąć pogrzebaczem rudzielca, tamten zdołał jednak odbiec, a łysy puścił garotę, schwycił Vernona za dłoń, prawie miażdżąc nadgarstek. Drugą zacisnął mu na piersi, krępując, próbując przerzucić przez siebie. Major kopnął go w kolano, trafił na ochraniacz.  
       Sklął. Podskoczył, przerzucił ciężar ciała całkiem na podtrzymujące ramię, tamtego się tego nie spodziewał, stracił na ułamek sekundy równowagę. Dosyć dla Roche'a, który przerzucił z kolei jego, przez plecy, zdołał wyszarpać pogrzebacz. Ale nie wyprowadził ciosu, bo z korytarza wpadł już do środka kolejny – wsparcie, sprytnie – chudy zamierzył się krótkim mieczem.  
       Wobec czego major odturlał się pod lewą ścianę. Ostrza go minęły, celowali wyżej, migotliwe światło ich zwiodło. Pchnął dzban z oliwą w stronę atakujących, olej rozlał się po podłodze. Prosta sztuczka, ale zadziałała: szli ostrożniej, ślizgali się, Vernon dostał czas.  
       Nowy, o śniadej, ogorzałej cerze, wskazując na zerrikańskie pochodzenie, zarzucił sznur zakończony hakiem na pogrzebacz. Roche puścił natychmiast, przeturlał się przez biurko na łóżko, zza tej prowizorycznej osłony rzucił ostatnim nożem, tym razem, zaraza, wreszcie celując.  
       Trafił łysego, powoli gramolącego się na nogi. W oko. Mężczyzna zwalił się na ziemię z głuchym skomleniem, zaraz milknącym. Czyli zostało dwóch. Dwóch napastników i zero nominalnej broni.  
       Wymacał butelkę wódki. Tamci podchodzili, ostrożnie, ślizgając się na oliwie. Chudy spróbował kolejnego rzutu, tym razem w prześwity między biurkiem, a łóżkiem, agent musiał przetoczyć się w szparę między posłaniem i podłogą. Zaraz wstał, wskoczył na łóżko. Zerrikańczyk już przygotował swoją broń, teraz zamierzył się na Vernona. Hak przebił kaftan oraz ochraniacze, wbił się głęboko w prawe ramię.  
       Roche, bardzo świadomie wypychając ból i otępienie poza krawędź umysłu, rzucił w skurwysyna butelką. Ten zasłonił twarz ramieniem, osłanianym wyprawianą, wzmocnioną skórą. Szkło posypało się na ziemię, z dwa odłamki może utkwiły w rękawicy, ale Roche nawet nie patrzył, chwycił dłońmi za linę i pchnął od tłu szufladę biurka. Rudzielec zamachnął się natychmiast mieczem, chcąc majorowi odciąć ręce, lecz uderzenie szuflady w okolice krocza, połączone ze śliską podłogą i ciosem butelką, wystarczyło, by jego towarzysz, pociągnięty do przodu przez agenta, stracił równowagę. Wylądował na drodze ostrza kompana i zawył, gdy przecięło mu ono plecy.  
       Ostatni z napastników nawet się nie zawahał, spróbował jak najszybciej uwolnić broń z ciała, odskakując równocześnie od Vernona, sięgając ręką do buteleczki przy pasie. Kwas albo petarda, albo inne cholerstwo. Roche się znów wycofał za łóżko, tym razem wczołgał pod, ignorując ból w obu rękach – nie miał czasu wyjąć haka. Metal z gruchotem potoczył się po podłodze. Major wziął uchwyt w lewą dłoń. Słabo, ledwie czuł już w niej palce.  
       Buteleczka rozbiła o ścianę z trzaskiem, wyleciał z niej gryzący, duszący dym. Agent wbił nos w kaptur, zatrzymał oddech, zacisnął powieki, po czym przetoczył się prosto w największą chmurę. Wstał, nadal z zamkniętymi oczyma, przeskoczył przez łóżko i biurko – tamten musiał być dalej, skoro użył broni obszarowej – usłyszał świst ciętego powietrza, uchylił się, więcej szczęścia niż rozumu miał, trafił na drgające nogi ostatniego powalonego napastnika, udał raczej, niż się o nie naprawdę potknął. Otworzył załzawione oczy. Tamten uwierzył w omyłkę, doskoczył, prędko, nie dość uważnie. Vernon zanurkował pod dolną połową trupa, zacisnął rudzielcowi zdobyczny łańcuch wokół kostki, gdy tamten był jeszcze w połowie ruchu. Przyciągnął, chociaż hak mocniej wbił się w ranę. Chudzielec stracił równowagę, walnął nogami, brzuchem, wreszcie brodą o mebel. Ręce zawisły draniowi bezwładnie. Agent, korzystając z chwilowego oszołomienia, przerzucił pętlę na nadgarstek tamtego – przypadkowy kopniak trafił go w pierś, ale dał radę nie puścić – skręcił, szarpnął, wyłamał. Chwyt na krótkim mieczu zelżał na sekundy. Major zdążył wyrwać broń.  
       I wbić ją tamtemu od dołu, pod kątem w podbrzusze. Głęboko. W same jelita. Pociągnął dalej, dwoma rękoma, bo nie miał już dość siły w żadnej. Tamten się rwał, raczej instynktownie niż świadomie, kopał leżącą na podłodze linę, hak szarpał ramię Vernona.  
       Drobiazg. Do wesela się zagoi. Zły sąsiad bardziej... Drobiazg, powtarzał sobie Roche przez mgłę czerwieni przed oczyma. Nie czuł, jak długo, choć coś w jego głowie liczyło – powiedziało mu, że kilka sekund. Potem tamten zwalił się na podłogę.  
       Major wypełzł spod biurka. I trupa – czy raczej dogorywającego, tamten jeszcze dychał, tylko przytomność stracił, agent widział teraz gwałtowne uniesienia piersi. Niedługo już zostało, uznał obojętnie Vernon, wyjmując hak, przyglądając się jemu i ranie – cholerstwo mogło być zatrute – oceniając obrażenia. Prawa ręka dobrze, ranę się, o ile nie ma trucizny, zwykłym opatrunkiem i maściami zaleczy, ucho się doszyje albo straci, nic ważnego. Gorzej z lewą ręką, co prawda nie wyglądała na złamaną, lecz kość z pewnością przynajmniej pękła.  
       Roche westchnął, sprawdził tego olbrzyma, co go trzepnął na początku. Skurwiel dychał. Vernon sklął, podszedł do szafy, wyciągnął potężną, prawie dziewięćdziesięcioprocentową nalewkę. Nabrał powietrza, upił kilka łyków, ignorując pieczenie w gardle, utratę tchu i łzy nadpływające do oczu. Po czym podniósł porzuconą kuszę, podszedł do okna, wychylił, by być doskonale widocznym.  
       — Jeden przeżył — krzyknął; głos się odbił echem od murowanych domów. — Mam dobić? Czy to będzie dla pani biznesowa strata?  
       Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza, w której nasłuchiwał oddechów nieprzytomnych napastników, czy się dranie przypadkiem nie budzą. Potem z uliczki obok wyłonił się cztery postaci. Jedna ubrana na biało, ze znakiem bralińskiego cechu uzdrowicieli, złotym liściu, wyszytym na szatach. Dwie, w których major bez trudu rozpoznał ochroniarzy. I ostatnia, kobieca, ubrana w ciemny, luźny płaszcz z kapturem.  
       — Niech pan zostawi tych nieznanych mi nieszczęśników, proszę. Odbierzemy ich zaraz. W akcie miłosierdzia — odpowiedziała uprzejmie Bella Mestericco. — Przynieśliśmy panu raki, panie majorze. 

  
       — Obawiam się — oznajmił Vernon, półsiedząc na parapecie; oznajmił przez zęby, bo zaciskał bandaż na prawym ramieniu — że mój pokój nie nadaje się obecnie ani do konsumpcji tak pysznej potrawy, ani do rozmowy z tak piękną kobietą.  
       Bella, stojąca w drzwiach, łagodnie skinęła na ochroniarzy. Ci zajęli się wynoszeniem trupów. Medyczka chciała pospieszyć do nieprzytomnego, jej jednak z kolei wskazano Roche'a.  
       — Pana opatrz pierwszego. Tamci to w końcu tylko drobne rzezimieszki, kto wie, skąd tutaj przybyli? A pana przedstawiono mi na balu. Lata temu. To już znajomy — wytłumaczyła panna Mestericco. — Co do pokoju: proszę się nie martwić, panie majorze. Zamówiłam nam... panu pokój. Apartament. W ramach wynagrodzenia za to, że w naszym pięknym mieście spotkał pana tak niemiłych incydent. Taki brak gościnności. Karygodne.  
       Nim major zdołał odpowiedzieć, lekarka podeszła do niego i się skrzywiła.  
       — Pił pan spirytus — oznajmiła karcąco.  
       — Nalewkę — poprawił. — I mam jedną rękę ranną, a w drugiej pękniętą kość. I czekałem, czy mi do pokoju nie wpadnie kolejnych kilku... rzezimieszków. Co by pani zrobiła w mojej sytuacji? Brała to trzeźwo?  
       Zamilkła speszona. Bella zapraszała tymczasem do apartamentu, piętro wyżej, szybko, bo raki ostygną – przecież nakładać bandaże można wszędzie. Vernon, jęknąwszy męczeńsko, wczłapał po schodach.  
       Apartament był faktycznie elegancki. Zajmował połowę drugiego piętra, miał wydzieloną część dzienną i sypialną, w dziennej dodatkowo stały materiałowe parawany. Z boku było nawet bezpośrednie wejście do prywatnego wychodka. Meble były ciemne, na podłodze leżały nie skóry, a miękkie, rdzawe dywany. Łóżko miało baldachim. I było podwójne.  
       Zasiedli przy wielkim stole, raki ustawiono na jednym z licznych stolików, podstawek oraz etażerek. Na srebrnej tacy, coby nie odparzyć lakieru, grubą warstwą lśniącego na każdym meblu. I nad małą świeczką, coby nie wystygły.  
       — Raki wyborne — wymamrotał major, kiedy już uzdrowicielka zrobiła swoje i mógł jeść; trochę niezręcznie, bo ledwo ruszał ręką, a jeszcze słabiej trzymał widelec.  
       — Cieszę się, że panu smakują. Pokój odpowiada? Zapewniono mnie, że to najlepszy. Rozmawiałam z komendantem o tej pomyłce z rekwizycją pańskiej broni. Prosi o wybaczenie. Jutro ją panu zwrócą.  
       Potaknął.  
       — Bardzo pani hojna.  
       Uśmiechnęła się.  
       — Zawsze dla przyjaciół.  
       Zdołał jakoś nie prychnąć drwiąco, tylko wygiąć usta w uprzejmym grymasie.  
       — Przebiera się pani też dla przyjaciół?  
       Bo była przebrana. Suknia nadal niebieska, lecz ciemniejsza w odcieniu, już granatowa, odcinana pod biustem, co podkreślono złotą szarfą, potem rozszerzająca się w łagodny trójkąt, tworzący znacznie, znacznie delikatniejszą, bardziej dziewczęcą talię. Pachniała teraz kwiatami, ambrę musiała zmyć, chociaż pewnie, gdyby podszedł bliżej, gdyby całował jej skórę, wyczułby ten pierwszy, cielesny, głęboki zapach.  
       — Pomyślałam, że mój poprzedni strój był faktycznie trochę... niedelikatny. Nie chciałam przywoływać wspomnień.  
       — Niepotrzebnie się pani martwiła. Mojej matki nigdy nie było stać na tak drogie suknie. Ani na ambrę.  
       Spłoszyła się. Nie odwróciła głowy, spuściła jednak wzrok, zrobiła gest, jakby chciała przygryźć wargę. Uśmiech ani na sekundę nie spadł jej z ust. Szybko się jednak uspokoiła.  
       — Lubię pana, panie majorze. Zawsze lubiłam.  
       A to mogła nawet być prawda. Kilku nasłanych zbirów to w końcu nic osobistego.  
       — I naprawdę wolę pana z zarostem. Poda mi pan wino, proszę?  
       Podał. Dotknęła jego ręki, przelotnie, ale wycofywała powoli, niepewnie. Czy raczej grając niepewność. Roche mógłby schwycić, podnieść do ust. Nie stawiałaby oporu, raczej zachęcała, zapewniałaby, że daje jej coś niezwykłego, nowego, że się rozumieją, jak z nikim. Byłoby miło.  
       — Bardzo pani boli? — ciągnęła tymczasem kobieta, drżącym, pełnym trwożnego podziwu głosem, przenosząc teraz dłoń wzdłuż jego ramienia, pomału, delikatnie.  
       Zdjęła go litość. Której, był pewien, pożałuje w nocy.  
       — Pani źródła tym razem zawiodły — stwierdził, prostując się na krześle, odsuwając nieco, zaciskając nogi. — To moja matka była prostytutką. Ja nie załatwiam interesów w ten sposób.  
       Teraz nawet nie ukrywała zmieszania. Spróbowała tłumaczyć, z góry zgadywał, jak, że to nie interesy, interesy już załatwili, przecież jak najpozytywniej dla jego przyjaciół, to teraz to tylko dla przyjemności... Przerwał wywód przeczącym ruchem głowy.  
       Bella patrzyła podejrzliwie, na skraju urazy. Oraz lęku, typowego dla dam, którym wmówiono, że bez wianuszka skurwieli nic nie znaczą.  
       — Nie lubi pan kobiet? — spytała ostrożnie, perlistym śmiechem, pociągnięciem wina z cieniutkiego kieliszka pokrywając wszystko inne.  
       — Przeciwnie — teraz, mówiąc, mógł uśmiechnąć się smutno, właściwie szczerze. — Uwielbiam. I właśnie dlatego. 

  
W nocy rzeczywiście-oczywiście żałował. Gorąco. Zaciskając zęby, żeby inni nie słyszeli, w starym obozowym odruchu, przypominając sobie Yeylię i dziesiątki innych dziewczyn, fantazjując o Belli i setkach kobiet, których nie miał (w sumie były lepsze, rzeczywistość nie wchodziła w marzenia), słowem, onanizując się szybko i brutalnie. Klnąc siebie, świat, politykę, Talara, Bellę i wszystko słowami, które łagodniały jedynie wówczas, gdy dochodził do wyklinania matki.  
       Pożądanie nie chciało odejść. Usnął w końcu, pod kołdrą środków przeciwbólowych, mieszanych z alkoholem, usnął majaczliwie, płytko, ale ono cały czas warowało, jak pies, warczało w mięśniach, krwi, głowie.    

  
Ta sama lekarka, od Belli, przyszła rano z lekarstwami i zaleceniami. Dwa tygodnie odpoczynku, co najmniej.  
       — Dziesięć dni — odparł spokojnie Roche, rzuciwszy podziękowania. — I wyjeżdżam.  
       — Panna Mestericco już opłaciła apartament...  
       Przewrócił oczyma.  
       — Temeria nie ma czasu na zabawianie panny Mestericco. Żałuję. Proszę jej to przekazać. — Po sekundzie namysłu dodał jeszcze: — I że nie musi wyrażać żalu ani żegnać się osobiście.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, ja wiem, nikogo poza mną nie obchodzi polityka. Ale ona jest jednak dość ważna dla tła. I mnie obchodzi, a to moje kink-meme.

            
Dzisiaj, gdy problem znikł, ludzi ogarnia często nostalgia za elfami. Że były piękne i mądre, i ubarwiały krajobraz kulturowy. Że właściwie nie umiemy bez nich żyć, że się doszukujemy elfich korzeni i odkrywamy elfy na nowo. Owa nostalgia, choć powszechna i zrozumiała, stoi w tak jawnej sprzeczności z wiedzą historyczną, że budzi uśmiech politowania. Autor niniejszego artykułu po lekturze pism owych sentymentalnych marzycieli podejrzewa, że większość z nich gardzi swoimi sąsiadami-kołtunami (oczywiście, oczywiście) oraz dajmy na to, kulturą chłopską. Albo kulturą miejska, zależy od zainteresowań. Z pewnością też odczuwają pełną wyższości niechęć wobec kultury kraju obok (bo tam się zbyt źle lub zbyt dobrze traktuje kobiety bądź zwierzęta et cetera). Ba, sądząc po pełnych gniewu pismach, nienawidzą też oni osób ze swego kraju i klasy, ale mających odmienne poglądy.  
        Co pozwala autorowi z dużą dozą pewności domniemywać, że ci sentymentalni, łkający za elfami artyści i pisarze (oraz rozgorączkowana młodzież i znużone matrony), pierwsi rwaliby się do pogromów.

        Franciszek Xaver Kasso  _Felieton w sprawie tez o elfach ostatnio po pismach naszych głoszonych_

  
           
        — Będę mogła mieć dzieci. Zaraz. Niedługo. W ciągu tego tygodnia. Znaczy, będę mogła zajść w ciążę. — Toruviel plątały się słowa, jak rzadko.  
        Yaevinn zastygł. Nie odpowiedział nic, nie odwrócił głowy, ale widziała, jak przełyka ślinę, wyraźny ruch grdyki.  
        — Chcę mieć dzieci — uściśliła poważnie. — Nie wiadomo, czy się mi jeszcze okazja trafi, nim umrę.  
        — To jest... zrozumiała i zgodna z naszą walką, interesem naszego ludu, prośba — wybąkał watażka.  
        Co było tak bardzo bezsensownym – niepasującym do niczego, sytuacji, ich relacji, historii, momentu, nawet charakterów – unikiem, że elfka się szeroko uśmiechnęła, prawie zachichotała.  
        — Nie proszę cię o ideologiczną ocenę.  
        — Tak, oczywiście, wiem... Ja po prostu... Rozumiem. Rozumiem, rzecz jasna. Chcesz mieć dziecko ze mną.  
        — Toś mnie rozszyfrował. — Właściwie nikły entuzjazm powinien ją zacząć chyba niepokoić, ale rozbawienie nadal dominowało.  
        — Nie będziesz mogła walczyć. Będziemy musieli ci znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce — ciągnął Yaevinn trochę normalniejszym, chłodniejszym tonem taktyka.  
        — Ostatnio ilość bezpiecznych miejsc dla Scoia'tael znacznie wzrosła.  
        — Nawet dziwka z Dol Blathanny nigdy nie wyrzuciłaby ciężarnej elfki. Ale to będzie wyglądało na bardzo polityczny ruch, jeśli moja... jeśli ty, z naszym dzieckiem, pójdziesz do Dol Blathanny. Do Gór Sinych trzeba się przekradać przez granicę i Kaedwen, front się tam nie przesunął, nie ma mowy, żebyś szła. Jeśli wybierzesz Nilfgaard, uznają, że rezygnujemy z walki o nasze prawa na Północy. Jeżeli pójdziesz do Rzeczpospolitej Doliny Pontaru, będę z kolei miał dług wobec Iorwetha. I to również zostanie odczytane politycznie. Jako gest poparcia. Albo podporządkowania. Albo co.  
        — Nie próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie mogę mieć dziecka, bo trzy lata temu pokłóciliście się z Iorwethem o dochody z przemytu i kwestię Salamandry? Przecież ci przyznał rację w tym ostatnim...  
        — Gdy wywołali największy od zakończenia wojny pogrom. Są granice, których nawet jego egotyzm i ładne słowa nie pokonają. Ale nie, nie to ci chcę powiedzieć. Możesz mieć... Chcę mieć z tobą dziecko.  
        — No wreszcie — mruknęła.  
        — Przepraszam, to – to było po prostu niespodziewane. Będziemy mieli dziecko. Cieszę się. I oczywiście możesz się schronić, gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Tylko nie w Górach Sinych. To zbyt niebezpieczne.  
        — Nie zamierzałam. I nie mowy, żebym poszła do Dol Blathanny, niech Enid sama próbuje poprawiać statystyki demograficzna.  
        Yaevinn wyglądał na niepocieszonego.  
        — A Nilfgaard odpada, bo będzie ci się źle kojarzył? Bo wcale nie wybaczyliśmy?  
        — Iorweth jest egocentrycznym, megalomańskim draniem, ale nie będziesz mu nic winien, Rzeczpospolita ma oficjalnie otwarte granice. Dla wszystkich. Zwłaszcza dla nieludzi. Iorweth nie ma w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Żaden dług. I jego, w przeciwieństwie do Enid, nie nienawidzisz. Wysyłacie sobie listy. Jeden dowódca oddziału z drugim. To mniejszy kaliber niż proszenie Franceski.  
        — Nie poprosiłbym Franceski choćby od tego zależało moje życie — warknął watażka, zaraz się jednak wstrzymał, poprawił: — Ale zrobiłbym to dla dziecka.  
        Toruviel już od dawna nie była tak naiwna – ani chyba nigdy tak zakochana, jeśli zakochana w ogóle – by oczekiwać odpowiedzi „i dla ciebie". Elfie niemowlę mieściło się w sprawie jako coś do ochrony, partyzant tylko jako ofiara.  
        Co właściwie oznaczało, że w ciąży Toruviel poniekąd awansuje. Wreszcie ktoś się nią zajmie, zaopiekuje, będzie szklankę wody podawał, podsuwał poduszki i przejmował się każdym kaprysem. Jakoś jej ta wizja nie pociągała – albo raczej: pociągała, po ponad dekadzie partyzantki, głodu, chłodu oraz wojny pociągała wręcz niesamowicie, tylko była równocześnie nieco straszna. Prawie nowa.  
        Yaevinn musiał dostrzec zaniepokojenie kobiety, bo przyciągnął ją gwałtownym ruchem, pocałował w szyję, długo, namiętnie.  
        — W tym przypadku, wyjątkowo, lepiej chyba zacząć od tworzenia problemu, a potem szukać rozwiązania.  
           
Dzień był śliczny, słoneczny, ciepły, nad ranem padało, więc świeża, wiosenna trawa, jeszcze kruchutka, niziutka, blada, pachniała mocno. Generał Kirthe Vallissus, prywatnie graf i sentymentalny poeta, z rodzajem nostalgicznego zachwytu patrzył na krajobraz. Rzeka, w tym miejscu szeroka, rozlewna, wezbrana od stopniałego śniegu, za nią zaraz pola, trochę lasu, płasko aż po horyzont. Świt nawet dzisiaj był ładny, różowy, nie szary, światło takie lekkie.  
        Generał spiął lekko konia, smukłego gniadosza. Woda zafalowała wokół kształtnego kopyta, chlupotała lekko.  
        Piękne to wszystko, piękne, pomyślał graf. Życie. Świat. Wiosna. Wojna. Wszystko.  
        Ryk trzydziestu tysięcy gardeł za nim spłoszył ptaki oraz wszelką zwierzynę leśną w promieniu paru kilometrów. Dowódca wycofał rumaka. Symbol był? Był. A wpław przechodzić nie będą, po zimie rzeka się znarowiła. Przenośne mosty mieli przyszykowane. Tylko inwazję należało jakoś ładnie rozpocząć.  
           
Veroneczka Rideaux po raz pierwszy w życiu była na pograniczu cintryjsko-temerskim, nie w samej Cintrze czy wielkich miastach, ale na wsi. Wszystko małą fascynowało. Ludzie byli niby ci sami, ale nawet, gdy mówili po nilfgaardzku, to z odmiennym akcentem, miększym jakby, łagodząc, szeleszcząc, wtrącali inne, nowe słowa, chodzili ubrani kolorowo, na czarno tylko stare kobiety, a i one miały haftowane chusty. Dzieci krzyczały, biegały, bawiły się w błocie ulic oraz wszędzie naokoło, tak, jak Veroneczce nigdy nie byłoby wolno.  
        Przede wszystkim jednak była na jarmarku. Pani matka prawie dostała a-po-plek-sji, jak pan papa powiedział, że „bierze małą na zabawę wiosenną, chłopską taką, w mniejszym mieście". Kłócili się potem, ale już za zamkniętymi drzwiami i pani matka płakała, gdy myślała, że nikt nie widzi.  
        Jarmark był gwarny, rojny i pełen świateł. Akrobaci przechodzi po rozciągniętej między okazalszymi budynkami linie, aktorzy wystawiali sztuczki oraz śmieszne scenki, muzycy przygrywali, przy stoiskach z jedzeniem tłoczyły się tłumy, ale panienkę Rideaux z tatą puszczano jakoś bez kolejki, wśród kramów można było kupić kalejdoskopy, marionetki, lalki, koniki na biegunach oraz zestawy drewnianej broni, a nawet drobne magiczne przedmioty, błyszczące amuleciki, zimne ognie, kolorowe dymy, blaski, widoczki zaklęte w szklanych kulach.  
        Veroneczka chciała wszystko. Pan papa wszystko kupował, co było cudowne, chociaż dość normalne – zwykle pani matka była surowsza, wstrzymywała i pouczała o konieczności zachowania obyczaju. Sawołar-wiwu.  
        — O, popatrz, skarbie. Wiatraczki. — Pan papa zdawał się równie podekscytowany zabawką, co było już zaskakujące, bo owszem, wiatraczki furkotały, barwy lśniły, niektóre nawet dodatkowo jakby gwizdały, ale jednak były to tylko zwykłe wiatraczki, prościutka rzecz. — Kupimy ci, prawda? Chcesz kilka?  
        No, skoro panu papie tak zależało, to chciała, pewnie. Nie było przecież tak, że jej przeszkadzał zalew prezentów.  
        Pan papa całkiem długo wybierał wiatraczki i mruczał coś do sprzedawcy w tym nieznanym, północnym języku. A potem się zaczął od razu nimi bawić i jak to dorosły: dwa niemal od razu popsuł, połamał, papier z nich wypadł. Doprawdy. Dobrze, że aż tak Veroneczce na nich nie zależało, musiała jednak trochę popłakać, potupać nóżką, powydymać usteczka – tak dla honoru.  
        Pan papa obiecał, że jutro dokupią nowe. Mała wytrzymałaby bez nich, ale oczywiście rezygnacja nie wchodziła w grę, prawdziwa dama nigdy nie odmawia prezentu.  
        — Północ to jest bardzo zabawne miejsce, kochanie — westchnął pan papa w nocy, gdy siedzieli już w pokoju w karczmie, całym wykupionym dla nich i nawet wyciszonym magicznymi amuletami. — Talar mi napisał właśnie, że Henselt, ledwie nasze wojska wkroczyły, z piskiem poleciał do Natalisa, czy by może bitwy nie poprowadził, bo to niby morale podniesie, wiesz, maleńka, że raz wygrał, to i drugi wygra. Rozumiesz, jakie to absurdalne? Talar twierdzi, że Henseltowi odpisali, że nie trzeba było im kraju rozbierać. To oczywiście może być plotka albo takie tam gadanie Talara, wiesz, żeby poprawić ich wizerunek w naszych oczach, że tacy niby ważni, tacy rozchwytywani i tacy lojalni... Ale sprawdzimy, oczywiście, oczywiście, przepytamy nasze źródła w Kaedwen. Jeszcze się wojowniczy króliczek Północy przekona, że nie należy odrzucać ofert naszego miłościwego pana...  
        — Jego Wysokości Emhyra! — wtrąciła Veronka, bardzo z siebie dumna, że tak ładnie rozpoznaje, chociaż nie była pewna, kiedy ten Talar dał radę coś panu papie napisać, żadnego listu im dzisiaj do karczmy nie dostarczano.  
           
Veronka kręciła się na ślicznej karuzeli. Ślicznej, czerwonej, przyozdobionej ślicznymi kwiatkami i gwiazdkami oraz fascynojąco muzykującej.  
        — Jakie to niby „śliczne"? — mruknął pan papa, gdy mu to wszystko z radością opisywała, ciągnąc w kierunku zabawki. — Obdrapana, farba płatami złazi, te kiczowate ozdoby z papieru już dawno wyblakły, połowa odpadła, a to w ogóle żadna muzyka, tylko skrzypienie i trzeszczenie zardzewiałych zawiasów, kochanie. Dobrze wychowana panienka nie może się tak... estetycznie mylić — zaraz jednak, skoro posmutniała, dodał: — Ale ty jesteś dzieckiem przecież, dzieci lubią, jak błyszczy i buczy... No, chodź, kupię ci z pięć kolejek.  
        Gdy go mijała, wierzgając nogami, machając entuzjastycznie ręką, „patrzcie, panie papo, ja fruuuwaaaam!", usłyszała jakimś cudem, jak wzdycha ciężko, po nilfgaardzku, „zamieniam się we własną żonę".  
        To ciekawe, pomyślała panna Rideaux, jak pan papa ma się zamienić w panią matkę? włosy się mu zrobią takie jasne? i zacznie chodzić w damskich sukienkach? Pomysł piszczał jej w głowie jeszcze, gdy poszli do karczmy, poprosiła więc o pergamin – pan papa za niego zapłacił – i zaczęła rysować, pośród dziesiątek innych rzeczy, papomatki, pana papę w sukienkach i z długimi, jasnymi włosami. Pan papa nie zwracał większej uwagi, rozmawiał z kolejnymi aficjelami.  
        Ale wczorajszy sprzedawca wiatraczków, który też wstąpił na jednego, zwrócił.  
        — Jeszcze wiatraczek dla pięknej damy-malarki? — spytał.  
        Ten, który teraz wyciągał, był wyjątkowo ładny, prawda. Błyszczał. I miał czerwoną kokardkę na kiju.  
        — Panie papo... — jęknęła Veroneczka. — Mówiłeś, że kupimy jedne, za te, które wczoraj się połamały...  
        — Pieniądze zostawiłem w pokoju — mruknął pan papa.  
        Ten z okolicznych aficjeli, który akurat siedział przy stoliku, zaoferował, że może kupić sam, a w ogóle co sobie handlarzyna myśli, jak śmie żądać zapłaty od wysłannika Cesarza.  
        — A czemu miałbym za darmo brać? — spytał pan papa, tak jakoś chłodno i głośno. — W Cesarstwie nie uważamy, by stanowiska pozwalały nam okradać lud. Przeciwnie, stanowisko oznacza służbę ludowi.  
        Parę osób w karczmie potaknęło, reszta zaczęła dopytywać, co takiego powiedziano. Veronka poczuła przypływ dumy z pana papy: jak on zawsze mądrze mówi! Za to aficjel chyba się zdenerwował.  
        — Wiatraczek — przypomniała.  
        Pan papa westchnął.  
        — Kupuję wszystko. Chodźmy do pokoju, ureguluję należność, nie chcę, żeby dziecko płatność widziało...  
        — To w końcu mała kobieta — wtrącił gorliwie aficjel. — Ja się zaopiekuję, doskonale sobie radzę z dziećmi...  
        Wcale sobie nie radził. Próbował być przymilny, zupełnie jakby Veronka była głupia i nie widziała, że fałszywie. Co chwilę pytał Veroneczkę o sprawy papy albo Cesarstwa. Ale mała wiedziała, że o tym akurat ani słowa jej nigdy mówić nie wolno, że trzeba zbywać każde, nawet zupełnie normalne pytanie, nawet „jaki tata ostatnio ma humor? zły? szczęśliwy?". Taki teatrzyk, mówił pan papa. Bardzo fajna zabawa. I można było kłamać bez kary!  
        — Jaśnie wielmożny pan Rideaux jeszcze na chwilę... odszedł w sprawach bardzo prywatnych — oznajmił handlarz, wyrastając jak spod ziemi. — A ty nie chciałabyś jeszcze papieru? Albo słodkiego soku?  
        Pewnie, że chciała. Aficjel gorliwie rzucił się szukać. Za to ktoś wreszcie, kramarz, przyjrzał się rysunkom dziewczynki. A pytanie „co tu jest narysowane" zdecydowanie nie dotyczyło pana papy ani Cesarstwa, ani niczego dorosłego.  
        — Naszego pieska, palenie czarodziejek, wielkie zwycięstwo Emhyra – i naszego pieska, który też walczy, gryzie wrogów w kostki, widzicie? tutaj jest, a potem, jak już ugryzł, to tamten wróg pada w fantannie krwi, o, tu, i umiera... A to jest ogródek... A to jest papomatka, znaczy, pan papa zamieniony w matkę. W jej sukienkach i włosach...  
        — Ciekawa rozrywka, zapamiętam sobie — mruknął handlarz. — Ale mów dalej, kochanie? Co to jest tutaj? Ten taki... czarny obrazek?  
        — To? To jeszcze nieskończone.  
        Veronka zastanowiła się raz jeszcze, czy to nie jest aby na pewno sprawa dorosłych albo pana papy. Ale nie, chyba nie. Sama nie była pewna, gdzie jej to w ucho wpadło...  
        — Sprytna z ciebie bestyjka — przyznał mężczyzna. — A co to będzie na koniec w takim razie? Co tu rysujesz?  
        To na pewno nie było dorosłych i na pewno nie słyszała tego od pana papy. A pan handlarz był miły i obchodziły go jej obrazki. Nawet pan papa zwykle miał ich dosyć. Uśmiechnęła się.  
        — Nową, wielką zarazę.  
           
        — Omyliliśmy się. Henselt jednak nie paktował z Czarnymi tym razem — mruknął z autentycznym zdziwieniem Radowid. — Jego pierwszego zaatakowali. I raporty twierdzą, że poważnie, że Nilfgaard, choć nie zapuszcza się w głąb kraju, czeka, to pali, gwałci, morduje i kradnie, jakby mieli dziurę budżetową wielkości dziesięcioletnich przychodów.  
        — Może mają — westchnęła Adda. — Odbudować cesarzowej stolicę jednak wypada, to kosztuje, a prowincja nadal nie przynosi nawet połowy dawnego dochodu...  
        — Królestwo — poprawił odruchowo Radowid.  
        — Takie tam królestwo. Jeszcze „Cesarstwo" powiedz, panie, bo cesarzowa nim niby rządzi.  
        Bardzo próbujemy ukrywać strach, przemknęło królowej przez głowę, już gdy wypowiadała słowa. Bardzo. Nawet przed sobą.  
        — Henselt zażądał pomocy. I oczywiście ją dostanie, musielibyśmy oszaleć, żeby go zostawić, Czarni wejdą do nas zaraz po nim. Emhyr bardzo jasno tym razem stawia sprawę.  
        — A Kovir? Reszta?  
        — Sami zaoferowali. Pieniądze, głównie. I Wolna Kompania nas wspomoże.  
        — Nawet paru tysięcy wojska niby nie uzbierają? — sarknęła kobieta. — Kovir sam może...  
        — Uzbierają. I wyślą. Ale później. Nilfgaard wszystkich sił nie rzucił, pierwsza bitwa, rzec można, rozpoznawcza będzie.  
        — Ładna mi bitwa rozpoznawcza na sześćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi! To więcej niż pod Brenną, do diabła.  
        — Brenna obecnie już należy do Cesarza — przypomniał drwiąco Radowid.  
        Addzie zdecydowanie nie podobała się ta drwina. Milczała jednak, pozwoliła mężowi się wygadywać.  
        — Brenna i cała Temeria jest Emhyra. Aedirn złożyło hołd lenny. Oba państwa nieludzi nic nawet składać nie muszą, od początku byli na klęczkach. Spiskowcy koło twojej siostry szarpią niby oddziały Czarnych, ale najboleśniej uderzają w nas i Kaedwen, bo zabijają naszą klasę urzędniczą i współpracującą szlachtę, żołnierzy zaś Emhyr ma pod dostatkiem. Oczywiście, jeśli... kiedy wygramy, to będzie, że Arjan i chłopskie powstanie, i te ichnie knowania pomagały Północy. I nijak tego inaczej nie przedstawisz, bo przecież szarpią też cesarskich szeregowców. Chociaż chodzą słuchy, że Talar z hrabią Rideaux na jego koszt po cintryjskich burdelach siedzi.  
        — Jakieś pewniejsze te słuchy? — spytała ostrożnie.  
        — Nie. Raczej gadanina wynikła z niechęci. Albo wyciąganie logicznych wniosków.  
        — To nie w stylu Talara – zdradzać... — bąknęła Adda.  
        — To nie w stylu szpiegów – być wiernym — zripostował mąż. — Kochanie, z każdego burdelu żywcem wychodzą jedynie służby. Składają nowe przysięgi i torturują dawnych przełożonych. Zresztą, może i on w swoim mniemaniu nie zdradza. Przecież służy Temerii. Ich propaganda cały czas to powtarza.  
        Owszem, w zeszłym tygodniu rozmawiali po kolei z każdym temerskim dowódcą, ledwie wczoraj przez godzinę perorowali zgromadzonym temerskim oddziałom o jedności Północy, zapewniając – oni, królewskiej krwi, zapewniając zwykłych żołnierzy! – że leży im na sercu dobro Temerii, że sami nie pragną niczego więcej niż rządów Anais, ale właśnie: Anais, a nie synów kurew i kliki zbuntowanych arystokratów. I tak dalej. Wywiad donosił, iż szemranie w szeregach ustało, ale to, trzeźwo patrząc, zawdzięczali raczej wejściu Cesarstwa i wywołanej tym chwilowo gorączce, powiedzmy, patriotycznej. Gorączce owej ani Adda, ani Radowid zbytnio nie dowierzali, mając w pamięci woltę marszałka Vissegerda.  
        — Zaproponują im walkę pod temerskim sztandarem, myślisz? — wyrzekł na głos wspólny lęk mężczyzna.   
        Królowa wzruszyła ramionami.  
        — Jakby na to nie patrzeć — oznajmiła wreszcie, cokolwiek głucho — to musimy wygrać tę pierwszą bitwę.  
        — To bardziej rozpoznanie, potem będą większe — władca sam się zatrzymał, zdawszy sobie sprawę ze słabości odruchowych pocieszeń. — Ale ta zdecyduje o morale. Musimy ją wygrać. Inaczej trzech słów Emhyra wystarczy, by opuściły nas temerskie oddziały i z połowa szlachty. Nie inaczej będzie w Kaedwen.  
        — Wojna to w gruncie rzeczy bardzo prosta rzecz, prawda, mój panie — stary żart, lecz w głosie kobiety nie było ni cienia wesołości. — Wygrywa ten, kto zabije więcej żołnierzy.


	39. Chapter 39

  
Podczas moich wypraw po Północy zaskoczony byłem też tym, że dzieci bardzo mało płaczą i krzyczą. Prawie wcale. Wynika to zapewne z tego, że zawijane są jeno w pieluszki, nie wciskane w korygujące postawę powijaki, toteż mogą się swobodnie poruszać. Dziwić może nie tyle prymitywny i barbarzyński ów obyczaj, ile to, że nie ma on skutków w większej niźli w Cesarstwie liczbie osób z wadami postawy. Najczęściej owe wady trafiają się tym, co w dzieciństwie na modłę nilfgaardzką zresztą krępowani byli.  
       

Hennith Yuinss _Relacja o prowincjach północnych_  
       

Armand La Fayatte nie był najgorszym arystokratą, prawda. Niemniej teraz Ves doprowadzał do szału. Wydawaniem rozkazów. Traktowaniem, jakby nadal była częścią temerskiej armii.  
       — Jestem pewna, że Henselt rozwiązał Pasy, a Radowid owo rozwiązanie przyklepał. Wywalili nas z armii, nim zawiśliśmy... Chłopaki zawiśli, a mnie wrzucili do burdelu — syknęła. — A potem się nigdzie nie zaciągałam.  
       Markiz, trzeba mu oddać, zachowywał się, jakby zrozumiał. Chociaż częściowo. Nie naciskał, przeprosił. Ale dziewczyna nadal miała wrażenie, że ją traktuje, jak potencjalny nabytek, korzyść albo stratę, niebezpieczeństwo albo szansę. Taksuje. Nic dziwnego, w końcu trwała wojna, Armand miał dyplomację i właściwie cały wizerunek państwa na głowie, do tego jego nominalnym suzerenem była kilkulatka. Aż nadto powodów, by być czujnym, świat traktować politycznie, szukać sojuszników. Tylko Ves, zalana światłem, ciepłem, normalnością gromady reagowała wściekłością na wszystko, co ją cofało w tamto, w dawne, w te przeklęte Pasy, Roche'a, wojnę oraz mordy.  
       — Będę teraz miała dziecko — oznajmiła, wysłuchawszy uprzejmego krygowania La Fayatte'a. — Wy też swoje smyki macie, więc rozumiecie chyba, że nie mogę już być żołnierzem.  
       — Nikt cię nie chce wysyłać w okopy. Ale nawet nasza królowa, choć lat dziesięciu nie ma jeszcze, robi, co może dla sprawy.  
       — Dla swojej korony i waszego projektu politycznego, wam mającego, z całym szacunkiem, chronić dupy. Żal mi dziecka, pewnie, że się przez was, Nilfgaard i głupie gry międzypaństwowe męczy, ale to nie moja sprawa. Już nie moja.  
       Mówiła ze sporą satysfakcją. Markiz był może ważny, potężny i wszelaki, ale nic jej zrobić nie mógł, nie, skoro, matka Iorwetha jej broniła. Co w sumie dosyć ironiczne było – Iorweth, broniący jej, Ves, przed szlachtą Temerii. No ale. Ostatnio życie coś w ogóle szło ironicznie.  
       — Kiedy Roche tu wróci na zimę, jeśli wróci, powiesz mu to samo?  
       Dziewczynę zatkało na moment. Nie chciała w ogóle myśleć o tej chwili, gdy dowódca powróci, gdy będzie musiała mu... cóż, odmówić. Wytłumaczyć. A wersja, w której nie wracał, w której ginął, była jednak jeszcze gorsza. Wszystkie te klątwy rzucane podczas podróży okazywały się papierowe, Ves dławiło w gardle na samą myśl o tym, że Roche też miałby... jak chłopaki...  
       — Z nim to porozmawiam w cztery oczy — odparła jednak bardzo zimno. — Jest mi winien.  
       Armand się uśmiechnął, trochę potakująco, trochę smutno.  
       — Ale wiesz — nie omieszkał dodać — jego też trochę obsztorcowano, gdy cię z komanda wyciągnął.  
       — A niby za co? Za wykonywanie obowiązków?  
       — Zadaniem Roche'a nie była ochrona cywilów, tylko zabijanie Wiewiórek. Możliwie najefektywniejsze. I gromadzenie informacji.  
       Nadal nie widziała sprzeczności.  
       — Roche kazał ratować ciebie kosztem życie dowódcy. Kosztem życia potencjalnego źródła wielu informacji — wyjaśnił cierpliwie la Fayatte. — Owszem, tłumaczył, że przecież ty też dużo wiesz, a dobrowolnie wszystko podasz, że to się opłaca, Talar uznał, że w sumie możliwe, król poparł, obsztorcowanie było dosyć... lekkie i krótkie. Zaraz zresztą przynieśli wiadomości dzięki tobie zdobyte i zamknęli usta niedowiarkom.  
       Ves zemdliło. Przekonywała siebie, że od ciąży, chociaż już niby dawno po okresie porannych nudności było. Ciąża nieźle wyglądała jako uniwersalna wymówka.  
       Chociaż, oczywiście, oczywiście, teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, czemu Roche tak na nią naciskał, tak bezpardonowo przepytywał. Na dworze mu narobili koło pióra, tyłek się mu palił, grał o skórę. Ale jednak – jednak Ves go obchodziła, skoro ją uratował wbrew swoim zadaniom, pal sześć, co kobieta o tych zadaniach sądziła (wcale nie pal sześć, wcale nie, piekło i kąsało). Zależało mu, jemu jednemu musiało, na ludziach, na Ves. Foltestowi albo innym politykom może nie, pewnie, wiadomo, taka klasa, ale Roche'owi zależało. Chociaż jemu.  
       

— Rzeczpospolita! — perorowała Sh'aenid, która się oczywiście uparła wstać po dosłownie kilku dniach, za nic mając zakazy Fenirora, więc teraz, odbywszy wycieczkę po mieście, leżała, wyczerpana, na łóżku. — Najbardziej idealistyczne pojęcie w teorii ustroju, może poza cnotą. To zresztą bez cnoty nie istnieje, rozpada się na partykularne interesy pojedynczych grup... I że ja dożyłam patrzenia na próby stworzenia rzeczpospolitej. Niesamowite. Niesamowite, Vesanna. To się z następne dwa stulecia nie zdarzy. Oby im tylko tej cnoty starczyło... Chociaż, oczywiście, wszystko się i tak rozpada, obumiera, rodzi na nowo, wszystko idzie po spirali. Myślałaś kiedyś nad tym, czy idziemy w kierunku jej środka, czy może jednak się rozwijamy?  
       — Jesteś zmęczona — odparła delikatnie dziewczyna. — Gorączkujesz od tego. Maja... Skaczesz po wątkach.  
       — Ale to ważne — mruknęła tamta. — To ważne. Od tego zależy, czy macie szansę, jako rasa, czy jesteście skazani na zagładę. Znaczy, wszystko zginie, tak sądzę, w końcu, w jednym wielkim cyklu wrócimy – albo nie, nie w cyklu, spirala, tam będzie trochę inaczej i to trochę wszystko usprawiedliwi – i wówczas się okaże, że ten moment, w którym ktoś głaskał jakieś dziecko po policzku nie był wcale mniej ważny niż największe bitwy. Że wszystko to było równie nieważne albo równie ważne, że światy po to powstały z nicości, by się znów do niej wrócić i... I pytanie o potęgę, dążenie do potęgi było nic nie warte, głupie. Największe potęgi świata znikną w tamtym mroku. Ale tamten mrok, cała ta wieczność, pamiętasz, mówiłam ci? On też przeminie, on będzie mniej niż sekunda w porównaniu z tą mocą, która nas obejmie, z której się wywodzą wszystkie światy, czas, nawet spirala. Dla niej to wszystko iskra, chwila, mniej niż nic. Mniej niż dusza. A wrócimy do niej, do tej mocy. Rozumiesz, w to wierzę, to mi... to mi dodaje... w to wierzę.  
       — Nie rozumiem — oznajmiła szczerze Ves. — Ale mogę zawołać Fenirora, jeśli chcesz podyskutować o waszej religii.  
       — On w to nie wierzy — odparła elfka. — On jest fatalistą. Jak to Wiedzący. On wierzy, że spirala oznacza przeznaczenie, że określa wszystkie możliwe drogi. Ja nie. Nauczyłam mojego syna — szepnęła z jakimś cieniem dumy — nie wierzyć w przepowiednie i przeznaczenie. Nauczyłam go wierzyć w wolność... — urwała, zamilkła na chwilę, czujnie obserwując milczącą dziewczynę. — Ale nie mordować ludzi w imię wolności.  
       — Elfia religia nie powinna być tajna? — spytała cicho Ves.  
       — Feniror w to wierzy. — Zielarka posłała jej uśmiech. — Ja nie. To takie gadanie Wiedzących, sposób na zachowanie władzy. Ukrywajmy oświecenie przed niegodnymi! A komu oceniać, kto jest godny? Nam, oczywiście! Ukrywajmy najtajniejszą wiedzę przed ludem, bo jej nie zniesie, dźwigajmy brzemię sami, ukrywajmy prawdę nawet przed własnymi dziećmi, żeby im oszczędzić bólu! A tak naprawdę „oszczędzają" jedynie wyboru. Trzymali nas w wiecznym dziecięctwie... Albo jak zwierzątka. Nie wiem, czy to wielka różnica. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Jestem straszną hipokrytką, sama przecież nic nie powiedziałam mojemu synowi, nic a nic, żeby go chronić...  
       — Wiwisekcja — bąknęła dziewczyna, przypomniawszy sobie rozmowę w wozie.  
       — Widzisz? Mądrej głowie dość dwie słowie! Dá, przed waszymi czarodziejami, laboratoriami go chroniłam. Ale to jednak hipokryzja. Sama strzegłam bram oświecenia. I w końcu widzisz — parsknęła śmiechem — stoję u mądrości wrót i tyle wiem, com wiedziała wprzód. A za nimi piekło. Ale nie, nie trzeba nam ukrywać naszych wierzeń przed ludźmi, nie teraz. Bo to świat ludzi – ukrywamy je w efekcie także przed własnymi dziećmi. Nikt już prawie nie czyta tego pisma, pamiętasz, Veska? Gdybyśmy je pokazali ludziom, to na pewno gdzieś zachowałby się podręcznik, można byłoby go odbijać, drukować, dać tym dzieciom wiedzę, tym dzieciakom, które spotkałyśmy w grobowcu też... One rozumieją ze spirali tyle, co prości chłopi, cykle, wiosna-zima, narodziny-śmierć, tyle, ile w kołysankach. I dzięki losom za te kołysanki, pieśni gminne, w nich... Bez nich byśmy już naprawdę zginęli. Oczywiście Feniror uważa je za profanację, bo śpiewają je nawet Dh'oinne. A gdyby ich ludzie nie śpiewali, nie ogłosili drukiem, to kto by je dzisiaj znał, pytam? Ja? Feniror? Enid? Starcy, znaczy. Śpiewalibyśmy własnym grobom.  
       Dziewczyna stłumiła ziewnięcia. Polityka wewnętrzna elfów mimo wszystko aż tak bardzo jej nie interesowała. Roche'a za to pewnie tak, on naprawdę lubił swoją pracę. Co też oznajmiła Sh'aenid, wtuliwszy głowę w jej ramię, jak małe dziecko.  
       — Taak. — Lekarka przepuściła powietrze przez zęby, zaświszczało. — Jak tu wróci, to ja mu nawet, imaginuj sobie, chętnie opowiem.   
         
Ves nie mogła spać. Tak jakoś. Bez powodu. Może dlatego, że teraz była sama w dwóch pokojach, nie w jednym wozie z akuszerką, otoczona istotami. Ale nie powinna, sądziła, zawracać tym innym głowy. Tylko jakoś przywykła do Sh'aenid, nawet rewelacje o jej synu nie zdołały tego zmienić – a i Iorweth trzymał się z daleka od dziewczyny, uprzejmy, chłodny, nieprzeszkadzający – wobec czego po kilku godzinach bezwładnego łażenia po sypialni przeszła nad ranem do kwater akuszerki.  
       Po trosze też kierowana obawami i przeczuciem, że łatwiej będzie o nich rozmawiać w takiej sytuacji niż w świetle dnia, wśród ciekawskich spojrzeń.  
       Przed drzwiami lekarki stały warty. Wiewiórki. Wyprężone, jak struny. Pewnie, watażka obdarzał matkę szacunkiem wręcz ostentacyjnym. Kazał sprowadzić jej sukni, biżuterii, czegokolwiek mogłaby zechcieć – płacąc z własnej pensji sumy, które musiały być bajońskie, tak koronkową robotę rzadko się widywało – o zapewnieniu najlepszej opieki lekarskiej i luksusowych warunkach rekonwalescencji nie wspominając. Publicznie zwracał się do elfki „pani matko" pokornym tonem. Mieszkańcy na ulicach kłaniali się jej lekko. W gospodzie piła za darmo. Gromadzie dano świetnie mieszkania. Było właściwie tak, jak przewidział pułkownik: Sh'aenid dostała jego sławę bez otoczki nienawiści.  
       Teraz Wiewiórki obrzuciły Ves chłodnym spojrzeniem. Wyprawnym z czegokolwiek, czy to niechęci, czy to sympatii. Przepuściły dziewczynę wszakże bez specjalnego gadania, ot byle:  
       — Pani śpi.  
       — Poczekam w gabinecie. Sama być nie chcę.  
       Ale lekarka nie spała. Siedziała w salonie, bez światła, jedynie poświata księżycowa i cienki żółty pasek pod drzwiami. Dość, by ledwie nie wpadać na meble. Medyczka była zwrócona twarzą w okno naprzeciwko, ale gdy Ves ją zawołała, a tamta, chyba odruchowo, zapaliła małe światło, okazało się, że nawet nie patrzyła – twarz miała zbyt pustą, nieskupioną, by patrzeć na cokolwiek.  
       — Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam — zaczęła cicho dziewczyna.  
       Sha'enid patrzyła na nią, ale kobieta nie sądziła, że tamta ją naprawdę widzi. Fisstech.  
       — Nie paliłaś w drodze — zauważyła jeszcze ciszej.  
       — Wiedzieć, a widzieć, to dwie różne rzeczy — odparła zdawkowo akuszerka.  
       — Słucham?  
       — Nie tykam używek, gdy pracuję. Ale tutaj, teraz, sama jestem słaba, leczę się jeszcze. Tu jest wielu lekarzy, Feniror jest może nawet lepszy ode mnie. Fisstechem się nie przejmuj. Kiedy będzie twój czas, będę zupełnie trzeźwa, pamiętam, że obiecałam przyjąć...  
       — Fisstech szkodzi — bąknęła kobieta, strasznie dziecinnie.  
       — Nie aż tak bardzo. Nie nam. Nie brany raz na sto lat.  
       — Teraz bierzesz codziennie.  
       — Chwilowo. Gromada chce, żebym wróciła do zajmowania się nimi, więc będę miała pełne ręce roboty i żadnego czasu na palenie. Jak tylko wyjedzie... — urwała.  
       Ves opadła szczęka.  
       — Zamierzasz opuścić Vergen?  
       Elfka wzruszyła ramionami, nadal z tą narkotyczną obojętnością.  
       — Przywykłam do życia na wsi. Pobędę tu oczywiście trochę, doleczę się, byłoby głupotą nie dokończyć rekonwalescencji, skoro okazja się trafia, ale będę szczęśliwsza, żyjąc na prowincji. Tutaj, w Aedirn, gdziekolwiek.  
       — Chodzi o Iorwetha, prawda?  
       Cholera, pomyślała kobieta, tak bardzo bez związku, Roche'owi też o niego chodziło pod koniec, swołocz musi dotykać wszystkiego w moim życiu.  
       — Dlatego palisz fisstech — ciągnęła. — Dlatego chcesz wyjechać. Nie mów mi, że to normalne. Nie widziałaś syna pół wieku, prawie umarł po drodze, a ledwo na siebie wpadliście, zaczynasz się znieczulać i chcesz sobie odejść!  
       To wszystko było takie dziwne, bo przecież dziewczyna nawet nie lubiła hetmana, więc czemu teraz stawała jakby w jego obronie, czemu się jej żal robiło? Przecież tamci, chociaż okazywali sobie szacunek, nawet niespecjalnie rozmawiali. To znaczy, rozmawiali, ale tylko plotki, polityka, dyskusje o literaturze i filozofii, jakieś powierzchowne, intelektualne głupoty, nic emocjonalnego, nic o sobie. Jakby między nimi nie ściana, a góra lodu była. Może takie były elfy, może lekarka mówiła z nią szczerzej, bo uważała, że z człowiekiem wypada, a z synem nie, ale Ves pamiętała wieszane Wiewiórki i jakoś nie chciała uwierzyć.  
       Teraz wreszcie tamta ją widziała. Uśmiechnęła się dzielnie, od razu. Jakby wchodziła w rolę.  
       — Mój syn zrozumie. Ja rozumiem jego wybory, on szanuje moje. Służymy różnym ideom, ale każde z nas szanuje walkę drugiego. Na tym polega nasza miłość. Taka to ona jest.  
       — Iorweth mówi to samo.  
       — Bo to prawda.  
       — Bo to ładnie brzmi! Bo zatyka innym usta! Bo nie musicie nic z sobą robić! — Kobieta podniosła nieco głos i natychmiast się przestraszyła własnej śmiałości.  
       Tamta nadal się uśmiechała.  
       — To dobrze, że wreszcie nie boisz się na mnie krzyczeć. Najlepszy znak.  
       Nie mówimy o mnie, pomyślała zrezygnowana dziewczyna.  
       — Sh'aenid — jęknęła. — Nie znam się na zwyczajach starych elfów, ale znam Wiewiórki...  
       Akuszerka potrząsnęła głową.  
       — Kocham mojego syna, on kocha mnie. To wszystko. Miłość niewiele znaczy i niewiele zmienia, a jeszcze mniej leczy, owszem. Zbawiają tylko działania. — Roześmiała się. — Ale pośpiech też czasem szkodzi. Widziałam mojego syna. To znacznie więcej, niż śmiałam marzyć.  
       Ves coś zaskoczyło w głowie. Może odruch wyuczony przy obserwowaniu przesłuchań Roche'a.  
       — Wiedzieć, a widzieć to co innego — powtórzyła powoli.  
       Sh'aenid odwróciła głowę w kierunku okna.  
       — On nie śpi teraz, tak? Bo się budzi, o tej porze, co go Roche... — dziewczyna urwała, sklęła własną nieostrożność.  
       — On się budzi co rano — szepnęła lekarka. — Żadnej nocy nie prześpi. I ja wiem... Ja przecież wiem, przecież pamiętam. Myśmy to – ja to – to taki koszmar jest — głos jej drgnął, mimo fisstechowej powolnej, leniwej kadencji. — Pamiętam, niewiele jest gorszych. I to w nim siedzi, Vesanna, rozumiesz? Miota się w nim, ja przecież wiem, jak to jest, Veska, Veska — powtórzyła z cieniem nalegania, jakby jej nie widziała.  
       Dziewczyna podeszła, podała jej rękę. Poczuła mocny uścisk.  
       — To jest mój jedyny syn — szeptała elfka. — I nic nie mogę zrobić, jak się dowie, że ja nie sypiam, to tylko się zmartwi. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Leczyłam tysiące istot, przyjmowałam setki porodów, a nic nie mogę zrobić...  
       — Możesz z nim porozmawiać. Zamiast wyjeżdżać.  
       — Rozmawiać? Ja się boję na niego patrzeć — syknęła z nagłą, też narkotyczną, złością. — Że zniknie. Że jest wściekły, bo mu kłamałam. Albo coś zobaczy – ja wiem, żal, przykrość, smutek – że we mnie spostrzeże, pomyśli, że się nie zgadzałam, że nim gardzę, a bo ja wiem... A przecież rozumiem wszystko i nie mam do niego pretensji, on przecież walczył, wszystko rozumiem i nie... — głos jej zgasł, dopiero po chwili dodała, obojętnie, jakby Ves w pokoju nie było. — Tylko nie mogę nie żałować. Nie umiem nie żałować jego i wszystkiego, co się.... Zgodziłam się na to, dla siebie, dla niego... a przecież mi żal.  
       — Sh'aenid...  
       — My po prostu jesteśmy martwi — oznajmiła beznamiętnie lekarka. — Od czasu, jak się poszło w las, w walkę, od tamtego dnia już nie ma życia. Myślałam, że jest, że mi wróci, próbowałam, bawiłam się, tworzyłam miraże... Ale mnie dopadło — westchnęła. — Ale mnie jednak dopadło. W samym środku mirażu do mnie wróciło, w samym sercu szczęścia. Nie można uciec ze Spirali. Chociaż ja niby się kłócę, że się da. Tylko praktyka coś mi przeczy. — Wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Nie, głupio mówię. Myśmy po prostu poświęcili wszystko dla sprawy. Oboje. Zdecydowaliśmy. Na cóż tu smutek?  
       Śmiała się jeszcze długo, potem oprzytomniała jakby.  
       — Nie jestem w nastroju chyba. Idź spać, Vesanna. Możesz u mnie, jak ci samej smutno.  
       — A ty? — spróbowała dziewczyna.  
       — Ja nie zasnę.  
       Ves potem też nie spała. Układała w głowie mowy, próbowała nie tylko słów, ale i przesłania, bo właściwie nie była pewna, co też chce mówić. Ale rano, kiedy medyczka znów jednym szczebiotem, radością, dzielnością była, kiedy pytała o śniadanie, wołała o kiszonki i mięso, no bo ciąża, jakoś tak wtedy zdania same przyszły. Straceńczo odważne, bo praktycznie niegrzeczne, bo Ves była z Pasów, więc nie miała prawa.  
       — Jeśli on potem umrze, to sobie nigdy nie wybaczysz, że nie spróbowałaś zrobić czegoś. Jeśli ty umrzesz, nie wybaczy sobie on, tylko jest dzieciakiem, więc tego jeszcze nie wie, ale ty wiesz i ty powinnaś spróbować. A on jeszcze wcale nie umarł. To takie gadanie tylko. On żyje, skoro chodzi po tych korytarzach, to żyje. Tylko mu źle. Ale jeszcze kiedyś może być lepiej przecież — mówiła szybko, jak nakręcona. — I mnie, i tobie przecież też kiedyś bardzo źle było, jakbyśmy umarły, a sama mówiłaś, że od tamtej pory wiele minęło i wiele się stało i teraz ty, taka ty, jaka jesteś teraz, to nie żałujesz.  
       Elfka zastygła już przy pierwszym wyrazie.  
       — Ja mu mogę powiedzieć, żeby tu przyszedł. Przecież to nie jest tak, że potrzebujecie przemowy sobie nawzajem wygłaszać. Jak sobie posiedzicie razem, choćby w milczeniu, to też coś będzie.  
       — Przysyłanie do mojego syna człowieka będzie źle wyglądało. On uzna, że go karcę, Veska.  
       — Jeśli to jedyny problem, to wyślij kogokolwiek, choćby Ciarana. Tylko coś zrób.  
       Lekarka westchnęła. Zaśmiała się. Wykręcała palce – ona, tak zwykle spokojna! – ale wreszcie z westchnieniem oznajmiła, że prawda, wszystko prawda, Vesanna ma rację, spróbuje coś z tym zrobić... Ale raczej nie szybko.  
       

Poród był przedwczesny. Nad ranem Ves zaczęło boleć, nawet na początku nie chciała mówić, robić kłopotu, ale potem poczuła strużkę ciepła na nodze, aż nazbyt dobrze znaną. Poleciała do Sh'aenid, a dalej już wszystko toczyło się szybko, rwanie, rozmazane, drżące, jak woda w kałuży, gdy ulewa. Nie pamiętała. Dostała zioła, niemal natychmiast ją ścięło, potem tylko dodawano nowe, zwiększano dawkę, aż odpłynęła zupełnie. A to, co pamiętała, lepiej byłoby zapomnieć, przestrach, zamieszanie, gwar, pokrzykiwania służek, zimne opanowanie Fenirora, trochę cieplejsza, ale też odległa akuszerka, jej własny płacz, że ona elfa nie chce, że tamten ją i dziecko zabije, jego komentarze o histerii, przywiążcie ją, mówił, nie kojarzy, krzywdę sobie zrobi, Sh'aenid jakoś kontrowała, próbowała uspokajać, ktoś na siłę poił ją, Ves, gorzkim naparem – i to pytanie, rutynowe niby, lecz nadal straszne, kogo jakby co ratować.  
       Odpowiedziała „dziecko, małą", a Iorweth, który tam się jakoś w tym momencie kręcił, lodowato, „matkę, bo ją chce Roche, nie będę się mu tłumaczył", Ves wtedy wyklinała jego i Roche'a najgorszymi słowami, jakie znała, w starszej i wspólnym, łzy jej ciekły po twarzy, język kołowaciał z bólu albo od ziół, Sh'aenid powiedziała „nikogo wybierać nie będziemy, wszystkosięudawypijśpij", właśnie tak, w jednym ciągu.  
       Wlano narkotyk Ves do ust, przemocą, bo teraz się bała, że zabiją dzieciaka, jak zaśnie. Zwróciłaby, ale nie miała siły i w końcu zasnęła, gwałtownie wpadając w ciemność, zapłakana, przerażona.  
       Budziła się tak samo przerażona, pewna, iż umiera. Pokój – inny, już ten jej, znaczy, kapitana, znaczy, majora teraz – był jednak cichy, rozświetlony magicznymi światłami, spokojny. Co zresztą nijak nie powstrzymało histerii kobiety, krzyczała, że nie może oddychać, że zabili jej dziecko. Służki wbiegły do pokoju, Sh'aenid, dotąd siedząca na krześle – Ves jej nie zauważyła nawet – podskoczyła do łóżka.  
       — Już, już dobrze — szeptała. — Już dobrze. Cicho. Oddychasz. Mówisz, to oddychasz. A dziecko żyje. Słabe jest, kazałam świń ubić i do środka włożyć, musiałam użyć magii, żeby oddychało, ale już oddycha, samo. Już dobrze. Wszyscy żyją. A dziecko to chłopiec.  
       Wtedy zaczęła płakać i wrzeszczeć, że nieprawda, że była pewna, że czuła, że to dziewczynka, że dziecko umarło i je podmienili, że poszli miastem i kupili od kogoś. Długo, długo musiano ją uspokajać i zapewniać, a przekonał ją, paradoksalnie, dopiero zimny, logiczny argument Iorwetha, że gdyby on już szedł oszukiwać Dh'oine, to przecież by jej kupił takie, jakiego by się spodziewała, czy ona myśli, że w ciągu nocy żadna dziewczynka się nie urodziła? Nawet nie sam argument, przecież to samo mówiła Sh'aenid, raczej chłód tonu. Jemu uwierzyła.  
       Wtedy przeszła z rzucania się, krzyków, szarpaniny, drapania i gryzienia do cichego pochlipywania, skulenia w sobie. A potem, długo później, powiedziała, że chciałaby się umyć, ubrać, pójść zobaczyć małe – jeszcze nie umiała powiedzieć „małego", jeszcze nie nawykła.  
       Umyto ją, ubrano, zaniesiono. Sama nie miałaby siły. Dziecko nie było nawet różowe, raczej brązowe od całej tej krwi. Leżało w kolejnej rozkrojonej maciorze. Zwierzę żywe było jeszcze, magią Fenirora podtrzymywane, nieprzytomne tylko. Ves widziała, jak się mu poruszają żebra.  
       — Prościej je odurzać niż wiązać — wytłumaczył Wiedzący. — A jak dychają, dłużej trzymają ciepło, rzadziej zmieniać trzeba.  
       — Wyjąłbyś go na chwilę — wtrąciła Sh'aenid. — Veska przecież dotknąć chce. Nie umrze mały od paru minut na wolnym powietrzu.  
       — Ale od zarazków... — mruknął sceptycznie elf.  
       — Przecież się magią wyleczy.  
       Podali jej to małe. Brązowe i w świńskiej krwi, jako się rzekło. Nie darło się, jak dzieci, które pamiętała, kwiliło raczej, jakby brakło mu siły na porządny krzyk. Skrzypiało bardziej, skomliło. Jak tylko je wyjęli, zaczęło ruszać nóżkami, łapkami, główką. Robaczek, co się wije.  
       — Ciekawe jest — powiedziała zduszonym głosem Ves. — Świata ciekawe.  
       — Za małe na to...  
       Akuszerka zdecydowanym gestem rąk przerwała Fenirorowi.  
       — Tak jest. Ciekawe. Do życia się rwie. Do ciebie. Chcesz przytulić, czy wolisz szaty nie powalać?  
       Dziewczyna się zawahała. Ciągle jej słabo było, czuła się, jakby jej dłonie drżały. Wziąć taką figurkę w te telepiące się ręce? Kiedy się samemu oparcia w cudzych szuka? Przecież się temu krzywda stanie, przecież to i tak słabe, nie, jak normalne bachory, co to krzyczą, okropne i różowe, i pomarszczone, pełne siły witalnej. To się nie wydawało pomarszczone, tylko pobrużdżone, głęboko, zapadnięte w sobie, jak górzysty krajobraz. I te głębokie doliny oczu.  
       Niebieskich, oczywiście. Wszystkie małe dzieci mają niebieskie oczy. Jakby niebo zgłupiało i wleciało w doły.  
       — Nie, nie, weźcie. Schowajcie. Coś mu jeszcze zrobię... — drgnęła, uświadomiwszy coś sobie. — Jego trzeba karmić?  
       — Umiemy karmić nasze noworodki sztuczną papką — oznajmił wyniośle Wiedzący.  
       — Ale zawsze lepiej mlekiem. Tylko ty jeszcze nie masz. Ale to nic, nic, znajdziemy mamkę — zapewniła szybko Sh'aenid.  
       

Znaleźli mamkę. Za mamką pojawili się wszyscy nieludzie z gromady, cały dwór, rzec można: orszak królewski. Dosłownie królewski, bo przytuptała też Anais, bardzo podekscytowana kolejnym dzieckiem, wreszcie mniejszym. Jeszcze chłopcem. W pierwszym odruchu zaproponowała, żeby go nazwać „Bussy", a Ves ją prawie zabiła z irytacji – nie dość, że zły omen, to jeszcze co właściwie ta mała sobie myśli, że to dla niej ten dzieciak? że się nim rządzić będzie? Ves miała serdecznie dosyć Temerii i dynastii.  
       Anais wytłumaczono niezręczność. Powołując się na tabu, co prawda, nie na fakt, że Vesanna już się nie uważa za członka Pasów i w ogóle cały ten cyrk polityczny wokół królowej-bachora ją drażni – bardziej niż sam bachor, do którego miała w sumie nastawienie neutralne, chociaż tyle kłopotów narobił, to żal się jednak robiło – ale zawszeć przynajmniej wytłumaczono. Zwrócono uwagę. Dobrze to jaśnie pani zrobi.  
       Ves nadal nie miała mleka. Twierdzono, że to nie problem, że po prostu sama słabuje, mamka ma dużo pokarmu, na cóż się martwić, skoro wszyscy żyją, skoro mały kruchutki, ale przecież sam powietrza w płuca nabiera, sam je, serce mu krew pompuje pod tą cieniutką skórką.  
       Przynoszono zabawki, bączki, motyle, pozytywki, wiatraczki, wszystko kolorowe, błyszczące, klekoczące, turkoczące, furkoczące, świszczące – wydające dowolne dźwięki. Feniror komentował, że za wcześniej, dziecko za małe na to.  
       — Wiemy — odciął się wreszcie zirytowany Brend. — Też mamy dzieci. Ale nam jest wesoło, jak coś gra, burczy, świeci i terkoce. I o to w tym chodzi. I żeby dziecko myślało, że ktoś przy nim czuwa, że nigdy samo nie jest. Tak dla niego zdrowiej.  
       Zresztą, ktoś przy małym zawsze był. Ves najmniej może. Z jednej strony nie miała sił, z drugiej: póki dzieciak nie był... pewny, zupełnie zdrowy, tak całkowicie, to wolała nie przesadzać z czułością. Tak jakoś.  
       — Myślisz, że to źle o mnie świadczy? — spytała akuszerki.  
       Tamta wzruszyła ramionami, opatuliła ją szalem.  
       — Nie, czemu? Dużo w życiu straciłaś, to wszystko.

  
Ves uważała, iż to, że nie wpadła w panikę, nie spróbowała rzucić nożem ani ogólnie nie doskoczyła do chędożonego hetmana Vergen, by wyrwać mu jej własnego, znaczy, ludzkiego, całkiem ludzkiego dzieciaka, było czynem heroicznym.  
       — Odłóż je — warknęła, ze strachu trochę piskliwie. — Natychmiast.  
       Elf spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale usłuchał, ostrożnie włożył małego z powrotem do kołyski.  
       — Co ty mu robiłeś? — spytała zduszonym głosem dziewczyna.  
       — Nic — oznajmił dostojnie Iorweth. — Przechodziłem obok. Było sobie samo.  
       — Nie samo, tylko ze służącymi i mamką — sprostowała przez zaciśnięte zęby. — I właśnie do niego szłam. Pytam się, czemu go wyjąłeś z kolibki i czemu go w ogóle dotykasz?  
       Pułkownik wyglądał na znudzonego. Mówiąc, przeciągał teatralnie sylaby.  
       — Bo się z nim bawiłem. W świetle zawodu mojej matki to chyba nic dziwnego, że lubię dzieci. Wasze też. Przypominają mi dom rodzinny.  
       — Ten sam, który spaliłeś? — odpaliła zirytowana kobieta. — I pewnie, to oczywiste, że uwielbiasz dzieci. Zwłaszcza po Dwórkach oczywiste. Jak mogłam nie wpaść.  
       — Ciebie tam nie było i nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał, Dh'oine. — Wściekłe zmrużenie oczu. — Nie pozwalaj sobie na za dużo. Moja matka zawsze lubiła hodować Dh'oinne, a ja cię obiecałem swojemu, ale miarkuj język. Jest wiele sposób na utrzymanie kogoś nieuszkodzonym, a bardzo nieszczęśliwym.  
       Próżne groźby, stwierdziła w duchu Ves, całkiem próżne, Sh'aenid nie da ci zrobić najmniejszej krzywdy, nie bój się. Jednak dreszcz przerażenia – wspomnienie – przebiegł jej po krzyżu, żadne rozsądne słowa nie pomagały.  
       Lęk musiał się jej odbić na twarzy, bo hetman wzruszył ramieniem, zbywając poprzednie zdanie.  
       — Gdybym ci coś chciał zrobić, to bym nie ogłaszał, tylko rozkazał... — westchnął pobłażliwie. — A to miłe dziecko. Ciche takie.  
       Dziewczyna doskoczyła do kołyski, tknięta strachem. Ale nie, dziecko żyło, oddychało, patrzyło na nią – na świat, na Iorwetha, na całokształt, tak w przestrzeń – wszystko było dobrze.  
       Pułkownik wyglądał na zbyt zdetonowanego, by się urażać.  
       — Przecież ja teraz — oznajmił powoli, jakby Ves w dzieciństwie regularnie w ciemię bito — bronię Dh'... ludzi. Siedzimy tu na murach, gotowi umrzeć. Moja rodzona matka jest do ciebie i tego małego przywiązana. Czemu ja miałbym je niby skrzywdzić?  
       — Bo jest ludzkie? — podrzuciła kobieta, głaszcząc niemowlę po nosku.  
       Był cieplutki, mięciutki, jak mech albo mięso, sama chrząstka, nic kości, pod byle palcem się całkiem spłaszczał.  
       — Ale ja dbam teraz o ludzi. Właśnie powiedziałem.  
       — A co będzie, jak ci się odwidzi?  
       Długa chwila ciszy.  
       — Czemu miałoby się mi... odwidzieć?  
       — Nie wiem. A niby czemu ci się odwidziało w tej waszej wiosce? Źle ci tam było?  
       — Mnie nie.  
       Nacisk na „mnie" podpowiedział jej, jakiego pytania nie należy zadawać, jeśli się nie chce wysłuchiwać długiej elfiej przemowy. Nie chciała. Chociaż, oczywiście, te przemowy bywały całkiem zabawne, zwłaszcza, jak je zestawić z prozą życia w komandzie.  
       — To miłe dziecko — powtórzył hetman; wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kołyski, ale wstrzymał gest. — Całkiem szybko rośnie, jak na wczesne.  
       — Już mówiłeś.  
       Iorweth zawahał się chyba, wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, prawie otwierał usta – lecz w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie, skłonił się Ves z wyzywającą (czy może tylko obojętną) grzecznością i wyszedł.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przemowy na przemowach i jeszcze trochę przemów. Ale mam teraz czas do maja, czyż nie?

  
Tinnithel siedziała w wygodnym, głębokim, obitym na brązowo fotelu. Przy oknie. Czekała, bardzo starannie dbając, by nie pokazywać po sobie owego oczekiwania, nie wygładzać ciemnozielonej, prostej sukni, nie bawić się supłem złocistego pasa, nie kręcić pierścionkami. Pozwoliła sobie za to na zabawę sztyletem o cieniutkim ostrzu: rozłożyła szeroko dłoń na ciemnym, nielakierowanym blacie, koronka rękawiczek rozciągnęła się zabawnie, elfka próbowała, rzucając bronią, trafiać pomiędzy palce. Drobna i urocza rozrywka.  
       Iorweth obserwował matkę przez chwilę przez wizjer w drzwiach, bardzo dziecinnie odwlekając konfrontację. Chociaż przyszedł, zamiast, jak zwykle, czekać na posiłki, okazje publiczne, nieistotne, miłe pogawędki.  
       Podobno matka czuła się już zupełnie dobrze. Mogliby porozmawiać o czymś innym niż pogoda. Przynajmniej teoretycznie.  
       — Zranicie się, pani — zaczął, wchodząc wreszcie do pokoju.  
       Troska była dobrym, normalnym synowskim uczuciem.  
       — Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żeby się mi ręka omsknęła? — spytała elfka.  
       — Kiedy ojciec odszedł.  
       — Tylko raz, znaczy. — Odwróciła głowę, posłała mu uśmiech, nie przestała jednak podrzucać sztyletu.  
       Używa zapasowego, zauważył, słusznie, szkoda tępić dobre ostrze. Stare, pamiątkę rodzinną. Z bardzo potężnych rodów, znaczy, jak obecnie wiedział. Wreszcie wiedział.  
       — Wolałbym nie widzieć ani razu.  
       — Drobne wypadki chodzą po istotach.  
       — W dłoni jest wiele ważnych nerwów i mięśni…  
       — A ja jestem lekarką. Całkiem niezłą. I mam magię — westchnęła. — Długo będziemy to ciągnąć?  
       Że niby co, mamy nagle przejść do zwierzeń, prychnął w duszy Iorweth, opisywać sobie nawzajem nasze mordy, zwycięstwa i klęski? Wspominać rodzinną wioskę, spaloną przeze mnie do gołej ziemi? Po tych dekadach niewidzenia mamy nagle otwierać przed sobą serca? Mało to elfie, czyż nie, mamé?  
       Nie ruszył się z progu, chociaż zamknął drzwi.  
       — Macie magię, pani. Potężną podobno — mruknął. — I wykorzystywaliście ją po co? Żeby bawić Dh'oinne. Feniror mi sporo opowiedział, mówił, że wasza magia broniła brodów na Likseli, że niemal same dałyście raz radę odeprzeć szturm całego oddziału…  
       — …oddzialiku raczej…  
       — …a wykorzystywałyście ją potem, żeby pokazywać dzieciom Dh'oinne światełka i kolory, żeby ich wszystkich bawić podczas festynów – myślicie, że jako dziecko nie czułem się upokorzony, widząc siłę naszej rasy, naszą tradycję, naszą broń, zaprzęgniętą do dawania rozrywki Dh'oinne, naszym oprawcom? Myślicie, że to mnie nie irytowało, jak moja mądra, genialna matka, potężna magią, czytająca starsze pismo, znająca nasze tradycje matka bawiła nimi półanalfabetów? Myślicie, że nie widziałem, jak nisko upadliśmy?  
       I po co to wszystko mówię, prychnął w duszy, zachowuję się, jak Dh'oine, a i to histeryczne, rodzicom, mojej matce zwłaszcza, należy się szacunek, tylko szacunek, najwyższy możliwy.  
       Sztylet znów wbił się w drewno. Bez skaleczenia, co go przecież cieszyło, bo nie chciał jej zranionej, więc czemu…  
       — Po pierwsze, to nie byli półanalfabeci, sama ich uczyłam, po drugie, ludzie w naszej wiosce to z pewnością nie byli oprawcy. Nie nas. Zajmowali się tobą i mną. Zajmowali się tobą, jak swoimi własnymi dziećmi. Nie masz prawa nazywać ich oprawcami — mówiła spokojnie, równym tonem.  
       — W sensie ogólnym. Systemowo.  
       — Oprawca to zbyt wielkie słowo, by używać go systemowo. Podobnie jak morderca, zbrodniarz czy zdrajca.  
       — A jednak nimi wszystkimi jesteśmy, oboje — wytknął nagle. — Pani matko.  
       Kolejne ciche, głuche łupnięcie sztyletu.  
       — Tak. Jesteśmy. I myślałam, że mój syn rozumie dzisiaj, że móc wykorzystywać magię bojową do bawienia, nie zabijania dzieci, to jest szczęście, wielkie szczęście. Że byłam szczęśliwa, jak nigdy, kiedy nie musiałam zabijać dzieci, tylko mogłam je leczyć i bawić, i pocieszać. To było twoje upokorzenie, mówisz? Przykro mi przez wzgląd na ciebie – ale dla mnie to było szczęście — zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo.  
       I nadal ani błędu. No oczywiście, przecież matka kocha tylko swoich mężczyzn, syknęło coś w umyśle Iorwetha, coś, co się mu wydało tak nieuczciwe, głupie, dziecinne, złośliwe, że natychmiast stłumił.  
       — Sądziłam, że po Dwórkach…  
       — Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać — rzucił szybko, ostro, zaraz się reflektując. — Proszę was, pani.  
       Uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie, teatralnie, jak to ona, kiedy udawała Dh'oine.  
       — Przepraszam, moja wina. Nie powinnam. Nic… nic nie wiem o tych latach, a to, czego się domyślam po sobie, jest… I, i chciałabym – chciałabym, żeby między nami było dobrze mimo tego. Wiem, że minęło dużo czasu. Ale zrobię wszystko, czego potrzeba, by…  
       — Nie chciałyście nawet przyjeżdżać do Vergen.  
       — To nie tak, gromada nie chciała, potem, jakbym wszystko się ustawiło, pewnie spróbowałabym…  
       — Inni zawsze na pierwszym miejscu — parsknął Iorweth.  
       Bloede pest, zachowuję się gorzej niż dziecko. Matka milczała długą chwilę. Nie zaprzeczyła.  
       — Bałam się — wyrzuciła wreszcie.  
       Iorwetha zamurowało. Ze zdumienia. Niedowierzania. Złości.  
       — Bałaś się — powtórzył głucho, nagle zapominając o grzecznościowej formie.  
       Cień zmieszania przeleciał elfce przez twarz – potem, kiedy jęła tłumaczyć, wszystko zakryła rasowa maska. Matka przemawiała, słyszał, wyrzucała z siebie słowa może drżące i rwane, lecz z pewnością wcześniej rozważone, wybrane jakoś.  
       — Nie wiedziałam, czy zechcesz mnie zobaczyć. Nie utrzymywaliśmy kontaktu, miałam tylko plotki… Domyślałam się, przez co musiałeś przejść, ale nie wiedziałam, jak ci się przyznać do mojej przeszłości. Matnia. — Zagryzła wargi, leciuteńko. — Chciałbyś szczerości, prawda? Należy ci się. Ale ja nawet nie wiem, co myślałam. Bałam się. Od dnia, kiedy poszedłeś do lasu. Ja przecież wiedziałam, co tam się… Ale nie mogłam cię powstrzymać. Miałeś prawo, a sprawa jest święta. I myślałam… wiedziałam, że to moja powinność: puścić cię, zapomnieć, uznać, że jesteś martwy tego samego dnia, gdy zniknąłeś, czekać wieści, być dumną matką męczennika. Nie czuć nic. Jak przystoi naszemu ludowi. I tak się zachowywałam i to było czasem trudne. — Patrzyła w przestrzeń, ostrze śmigało. — A czasem diabelnie trudne. — Znów błysk. — A czasem niemożliwe. I kiedy wyobrażałam sobie, że cię zobaczę po tych dekadach… Bałam się. Że wszystko pójdzie nie tak. Że nie wytrzymam z tęsknoty, nie wstrzymam emocji. Zobaczyć cię i stracić znowu… Raz cię pogrzebałam. Nie wiedziałam, nadal nie wiem, czy przeżyję grzebanie cię po raz drugi.  
       W takim razie wolałbym być pogrzebany, pomyślał ze ściśniętym gardłem, w takim razie wolałbym umrzeć, mamé, czy tak powinienem odpowiedzieć, tak będzie zgodnie z duchem dawnych, prawdziwych Aen Seidhe? Umrzeć raczej, niż zawieść, skrzywdzić starszych, rodziców? Przeciwko temu zgrzeszyliście i dlatego się was i nas wyparli?  
       Umrzeć raczej, niż to usłyszeć, niż myśleć, że boisz się rozmowy ze mną żywym, że lękasz się straty, która przecież nadejdzie, bo Vergen, oboje wiemy, to piękny sen, godzinka ulgi, przerwa, nic więcej. Nie powiedział tego na głos, coś musiało się jednak odbić mu w twarzy, bo matka zamilkła nagle. Odwróciła głowę ku niemu, gwałtownie, spróbowała się uśmiechnąć ironicznie, wyszła raczej melancholia.  
       — Przykro mi, jeśli się zachowuję, jak człowiek. Że cię rozczarowuję.  
       Iorweth nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Co czuć. Stał w tych drzwiach, patrzył – przecież za nią tęsknił, przecież marzył o domu, przecież to wobec niej czuł się naprawdę winny, zabijając Dh'oinne, jej wybaczenia pragnął, o niej bał się myśleć – a potem przyszły wieści z granicy, potem prawie umarł ze strachu, potem nagle matka okazała się… Czym, właściwie? Partyzantem, jak on? Zwykłą istotą, nie świętą, nie pomniczkiem? Pomniczkiem kilku spraw, bóstwem o twarzach zwróconych w każdą stronę świata? To chyba normalne, sarkał w duchu, każdy to odkrycie przechodzi w relacjach z rodzicami, dorastając.  
       — Nie rozczarowujecie mnie — powiedział; proste wyjście.  
       — To miłe, że tak mówisz. Strasznie dużo gadałam, przepraszam. Zupełnie od rzeczy. Przepraszam.  
       Wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią.  
       — Też tęskniłem — rzucił w ramach koncesji. — Bardzo. Zwłaszcza w Dwórkach, bo dzieci. — Szczerość za szczerość, pomyślał, a potem przymknął uciekł spojrzeniem w kąt podłogi, ciemnej, dębowej; dlaczego dotąd nie zauważył, że słoje na niej przypominają łabędzie albo kaczki? — I w lesie, kiedy było ciężko. Myślałem, że byłybyście złe, pani, że nigdy mi nie wybaczycie… Napisałem w tamtym liście.  
       — Sama zabijałam. Dzieci też. Nie mam prawa ci tego wypominać.  
       To akurat padło z jej ust szybko, łatwo, pewnie. Jakby faktycznie mordy nie były problemem. Przerażające w pewien sposób – do Iorwetha dotarło, jak czekał na tę połajankę, na głos sumienia, moralności, kogoś, kto przywróci światu sens, proporcje. Uczciwość. Rodzic mu pasował do tej roli. A dostawał kolejną odmiankę „popełniłeś błąd, jednak nie ty zabiłeś Foltesta". Dziwne. Powinno go cieszyć, nie irytować, prawda?  
       — Wszyscy dorastamy — szepnął; czuł, jak martwieją mu wargi.  
       — I dlatego myślałam, że rozumiesz. Królowa Temerii sprawia wrażenie do ciebie przywiązanej.  
       — To co innego. Przysięgałem ją chronić.  
       — Roche'owi.  
       Potaknął. Matka patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Powinien podejść bliżej, dotknąć jej wreszcie. Tylko ciało jakoś nie chciało usłuchać tego głosu rozsądku.  
       — Mogę powiedzieć, jako twój rodzic, że się mi to nie podoba, czy wypomnisz mi historię z Aleksym?  
       — Nie mam prawa wam nic wypomnieć. I wiem, że nie lubicie Roche'a, pani.  
       — Prawie mi ciebie odebrał.  
       Las odebrał mnie tobie znacznie wcześniej, mamé, myślał, zaskoczony dziecinną nutą w jej tonie, las odebrał wam, rodzicom, nas wszystkich. Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy, czy nie na próżno.  
       — Ves także.  
       — To biedna dziewczyna. Scoia'tael ją skrzywdziło, tamten uratował. Roche ponosi odpowiedzialność, był dowódcą — zawahała się. — Masz do mnie o nią żal?  
       — Nie mam prawa mieć do was o nic żalu — automatyczna odpowiedź.  
       Matka zrobiła dla niego wszystko. Kochał ją, bloede carme, najbardziej na świecie. Ją i Saskię. Poza tym tylko sprawę i komanda.  
       — Jeżeli nie zasłużyłam na twoją szczerość ani na twoje emocje…  
       — Mówicie pani, jak Saskia. I się podobnie mylicie. Dostajecie moje emocje i moją szczerość, więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Więcej, niż ja sam — dorzucił, próbując weselszego tonu.  
       Nadal nie podszedł bliżej. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
       — Chciałam cię przeprosić — stwierdziła nagle matka.  
       O. To wywołało u watażki drobne zaskoczenie.  
       — Ze wszystkich istot wy, pani? Za co?  
       — Za moje milczenie. Próbowałam cię nim chronić…  
       — Domyśliłem się.  
       — Kiedy nam powiedziano to samo, wywołaliśmy powstanie. — Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. — Przepraszam. Za moje kłamstwa. Za Veskę też. Za wszystko, co cię unieszczęśliwiało w dzieciństwie. Za moją zgodę na decyzję twojego ojca. Ale najbardziej za to, że,,, że skrewiliśmy. Że ja się urodziłam w pałacu, w pozłacanej kołysce, wśród złota, bibliotek, lodowisk, a ty się urodziłeś w ludzkiej wiosce, na prowincji, w obszerniejszej chałupie, z kilkoma moimi książkami. Wy nie mieliście już niczego, bo my skrewiliśmy. Bo nie utrzymałam brodów na Likseli. Gdybyśmy dali radę, nie musiałbyś iść do lasu, nie... nic z tego by się stało. To nasza – moja – wina. Płacicie za nasze błędy, ty za moje. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, ale nie oczekuję wybaczenia. — Przymknęła oczy, odłożyła sztylet. — Ja sobie nie wybaczę. Moja nieudolność wysłała ciebie do lasu, nasza klęska zabiła twoich przyjaciół, nasze dzieci. Nigdy tego nie wybaczę. Sobie. Naszemu pokoleniu.  
       Prawie słyszał załamanie, drżenie w jej głosie. Prawie. Matka to w końcu naprawdę stara szlachta była. Co grała dla Dh'oinne, to grała dla Dh'oinne. Albo, przemknęło watażce przez głowę, co grała dla Scoia'tael, to grała dla Scoia'tael.  
       — Spróbowaliście — rzucił głucho. — Czcimy wasz zryw i wasze staranie. Był... jest jedynym punktem odniesienia, jaki mieliśmy...  
       — Klęskę i śmierć — przerwała mu brutalnie matka. — Daliśmy wam tylko klęskę i śmierć, kiedy nam dano pałace, złote kołyski i biblioteki, potęgę i życie.  
       — My nie tak nie uważamy — przypomniał cicho, przestrzeń pokoju zdawała się rozciągać, zmieniać w szeroki wąwóz. — A nasze jest prawo sądzenia, pani.  
       — Wspólne — mruknęła. — Wasze i nasze. Ja sobie nie wybaczę. Bo i czegośmy was nauczyli? Ładnego, honorowego umierania? Pogardy? Wytrzymywania tortur? Ale już nie tego, jak żyć i bawić dzieci, jak żyć wspólnie z ludźmi...  
       — Wy się akurat starałyście, pani. Ale nie można żyć bez wolności. Nikt tego nie może nikogo nauczyć. Do tego można tylko złamać.  
       — Nie można żyć bez wolności — powtórzyła spokojnie, prawie obojętnie, ledwie usłyszał mgnienie drwiny, jak błysk stali — ale wy umarliście dopiero, gdy poszliście walczyć. O wolność. I my też. I to my, nasze działania, was postawiły przed tą decyzją.  
       Iorweth gdzieś to już słyszał, tylko inaczej ujęte. Nie raz, nie dwa. I coś nagle zrozumiał.  
       — Mówisz, jak ludzcy śledczy — zauważył, tym razem celowo machając ręką na konwenanse.  
       — Oni wygrali, my od powstania ponosimy klęskę za klęską, a wasza śmierć, śmierć naszych dzieci jest największą możliwą – i wynikiem poprzednich.  
       — Mówisz, jak ludzcy śledczy, gdy nas łamią, mamé — oznajmił z nutą deklamacji, wreszcie znajdując siłę, idealistyczny, retoryczny gniew, by podejść bliżej, szybkimi, długimi krokami, mało elfio. — A ciebie torturowano, gwałcono, bito, łamano na wszelkie sposoby przez długie lata. Czczę to, mamé, i nie śmiem podnosić oczu na twe rany — wyciągnął do niej dłoń — ale ty to mówisz, bo ciebie oni w końcu zatruli…  
       — Myśmy zobaczyli prawdę w tym więzieniach… — syknęła nagle; nie wyciągnęła ręki.  
       Wybuchnął śmiechem.  
       — Idź i to powiedz Roche'owi, gdy już wróci. Idź i słuchaj, jak się śmieje. To cię uwolni. Póki rozważamy i dokonujemy samokrytyki, póty pomagamy Dh'oinne. Bohaterom sława i cześć – i nic więcej. Żadnej winy, żadnego lęku, bo on nas paraliżuje i zabija, mamé. Jeśli nasza przeszłość ma sprawiać, że czujesz się winna – cudzym zbrodniom! – jeśli ma nas wstrzymywać od działania, pętać ręce – to cuach vie aep arse.  
       Teraz spojrzała mu w oczy, zaskoczona. Widział, jak odruchowe „nie wyrażaj się" zastyga jej na wargach.  
       — Jeśli nasza przeszłość ma być bronią Dh'oinne, to chędożyć Shaerrawedd, chędożyć brody na Likseli, chędożyć nawet pokój cintryjski. Wyciągać wnioski, nie winę i nie klatkę. Wybaczam ci, mamé, jeśli potrzebujesz wybaczenia; wybaczmy sobie wszyscy. Rozdrapywanie ran, by błoną nie zarosły, to jest objaw choroby psychicznej, bloede pest, zarastanie ran błoną to jest jedyna dobra rzecz na tym łez padole. Mamy teraz republikę — chwycił ją wreszcie za dłonie; suche, suchsze niż pamiętał, tak samo drobne, delikatne, z wyraźnie wyczuwalnymi żyłami. — Wygraliśmy, choćby na chwilę. Żyjemy. Idziemy do przodu. I to próbujemy zrobić w Scoia'tael. Wywalczyć przyszłość, nie rozliczać przeszłość, z pewnością nie waszą. Czczę twoje rany, mamé, ale nie pozwolę się spętać twoimi lękami.  
       Przygryzła wargę. Widział, że chce coś powiedzieć, waha się tylko nad słowami. Perorował więc dalej, żeby zagłuszyć ciszę.  
       — Chędożyć wszystko, co nas zniewala, co mówi, że nie umiemy, że się nie nadajemy, nieważne, czy uzasadnia to rasą, czy tłumaczy historią, nieważne, czy mówi to z kpiną, czy troską. „Biedne elfy nic nie umieją stworzyć, bo dostały w spadku po Aelirenn tylko samobójcze szańce" nas osłabia tak samo, jak „elfy nie umieją nic stworzyć, bo są głupie i beztroskie". Nie możemy sobie robić tego samego, co nam robią śledczy w więzieniach. Nie wierz im, mamé. Ja się oduczył...  
       Przyciągnęła go do siebie nagle, zamknęła w ramionach. W pierwszym odruchu chciał się wyrwać, nawet zaczął, zaraz potem zastygł, przerażony. Pięknie, jeszcze mamé pomyśli, że jej nie kocha, że się jej...  
       — W porządku — wyszeptała mu we włosy, tym swoim łagodnym tonem, którego używała wobec małych dzieci, zwierzątek oraz jego samego, jak sobie coś w dzieciństwie zrobił. — Ja wiem. Wszystko w porządku. Nie bój się. Rób, co chcesz. Nie jestem zła. Nie będę. Rozumiem — wyrzuciła z siebie nagle, stłumione, rwane; Iorweth uświadomił sobie, że matka prawie płacze. — Kocham cię.  
       No, to było łatwe, znowu.  
       — Ja też cię kocham. Bardzo. Żadne powstanie tego nie zmieni. Żadni śledczy. Mamé?  
       Teraz już całkiem płakała, czuł wilgoć na szyi.  
       — Mój malutki, malutki synek, me ellainemil, me vente, me vislle...  
       — Mamé, daj spokój... — prychnął, jakoś tak po dziecinnemu zażenowany.  
       Westchnęła.  
       — Zrobiłeś się taki mądry w tym lesie. Beze mnie.  
       — Że niby przyznajesz mi rację?  
       — Możliwe. — Pocałowała go, jak małe dziecko, w czoło, po włosach. — Może... może dobrze się pewne rzeczy stały. Wiedza... wiedza czasem zaciemnia rację. Czasami znamy tak dużo szczegółów, że nie umiemy już wskazać właściwego kierunku.  
       Zastygł.  
       — Nadal uważam, że powinnaś była mi powiedzieć.  
       — Moim prawem było podjąć decyzję. Twoim prawem jest mieć o nią żal. Ja sobie i tak nie wybaczę. Wielu rzeczy. Wszystkich, które doprowadziły do twojego cierpienia. — Ciepły oddech na czubku jego głowy, uszach, policzkach; ale ton już miał rzeczowy.  
       — Jak sobie nie wybaczysz — powiedział z odcieniem kapryśności, żeby złagodzić powagę słów — to ja wolę umrzeć. Rozumiesz, mamé? Nie wybaczaj sobie, ile chcesz, ale nie przeze mnie. Nie chcę żyć, jeśli mam być przyczyną twojego żalu.  
       Chłodne dłonie na jego karku i plecach się zatrzymały. Matka stężała.  
       — A ty z kolei nie chcesz tego — dokończył lekko, odchylając się nieco. — Wobec czego może po prostu się umówmy, że oboje przestaniemy mówić bzdur... takie rzeczy?  
       Zaśmiali się, bardzo wymuszenie. Mama go nie puszczała, ale to też było, uznał, w porządku. Tak jak być powinno.  
       — Nie ma słów w żadnym języku na to, jak cię kocham. I jak tęskniłam. I na to wszystko, co ci chcę opowiedzieć. Tyle, tyle rzeczy...  
       — Mamy czas — szepnął. — Mamy czas, mamé.  
       — Nadchodzi burza.  
       — A pewnie — teraz użył zawadiackiego tonu, odruchowo; miliony razy rozmawiał o tym z komandami. — I będziemy w niej walczyć. Z całych sił. I wygramy.  
       — Albo zginiemy z honorem. — Matka zaśmiała się gorzko. — Już to kiedyś słyszałam. Mówiłam. Zabijałam z tym na ustach. Ale życie pokazało, że jest jeszcze jedna opcja. Więzienie. Tortury. Gwałty. Hańba. Wszystko to, co tak ładnie podsumowałeś przed chwilą.  
       Przesunął wzdłuż jej rąk dłońmi, objął niezręcznie. Spróbował pocałować.  
       — Jesteś złamana, mamé. Ja pewnie też. Ale wygramy. Wygramy. I potem będziemy mieli czas na wszystko. — Jej włosy znów pachniały ziołami, miętą, rumiankiem – i fisstechem. — Chociaż możemy zacząć dzisiaj. Zaczniemy dzisiaj. Teraz. Kiedy tylko zechcesz. Mamy tyle do nadrobienia, że szkoda tracić czasu. Zwłaszcza na politykę i dylematy historyczne.  
       Trwali sobie chwilę w ciszy. Potem matka wzięła się w garść, wyprostowała, uśmiechnęła.  
       — A jeśli przegramy, to tym bardziej nie należy zwlekać, prawda?

  
  
       — Rozżarzone węgle i kamienie? Dh'oinne nic się nie zmieniają, chociaż tak szybko im pokolenia lecą — chichotał Iorweth, zaciągając się. — Mnie gwałcili tym samym. I jeszcze żelazo było, też rozgrzane, aż nie można było patrzeć, nawet nie czerwone, a białe...  
       Siedzieli z matką ma podłodze w jej saloniku.  
       — A fakt, żelazo. Zapomniałam. — Tinnithel zastygła, też z lufką w palcach, po czym wybuchnęła radosnym śmiechem. — Zapomniałam, rozumiesz? A byłam pewna, że nigdy tego koszmaru nie zapomnę. Ponad dwa lata trwało, nimeśmy z Aleksym zaczęli normalnie... Chociaż mi załatwił magiczne leczenie zaraz po tym, jak wyszłam, zapłacił, po miesiącu nawet najmniejszej blizny nie zostało. A teraz o tym zupełnie nie pamiętałam.  
       Nie musiała dodawać „i ty też zapomnisz". I tym razem watażka nawet jakoś bardziej uwierzył. Dobrze mu było. Wesoło. A więzienie, inaczej niż partyzantkę, rzadko się udawało wspominać naprawdę na wesoło. Saskii było dziwnie, widział potępienie albo otchłanie współczucia, czające się w jej oczach. Komando czy Ciarana natychmiast zaczynały zżerać wyrzuty sumienia.  
       — Czas to jednak potężny lekarz. Nie ma prawdy nad banały.  
       — Mhm. Nie pal tak dużo, nie brałeś dawno, może ci krzywdę zrobić.  
       — Teraz zachowujesz się, jak stereotypowa matka, mamé.  
       — Muszę czymś nadrabiać. Wciągamy razem narkotyki. I wspominamy tortury.  
       — I wszystko to zabawne, jak już się przeżyje.  
       Potaknęła.  
       — Z nami, ze mną, też tak było... Coś ci szczególnie śmiesznego utkwiło w pamięci?  
       Iorwethem wstrząsnęła kolejna fala śmiechu.  
       — Och, tam były same śmieszne rzeczy. Na czele z tym, jak Dh'oinne próbowały wymawiać nasze imiona.  
       — Albo czasem ktoś się potknął — podrzuciła matka. — Coś pomylił w procedurze. Zaplątał się. Coś mu spadło. To też było śmieszne. Jeden sobie kiedyś przypalił w ten sposób nogi, płonąca żagiew mu zleciała, tak śmiesznie podskakiwał, próbował zdusić ogień, wył i wył, i wył, tak prześmiesznie... Śmiałam się tak bardzo, że mnie rozbolał brzuch, to samo w sobie zabawne, bo byłam po kilku godzinach – no, pytania – i nie czułam już nic, przepona to najmniejszy problem był.  
       — A pewnie. Zawsze jakaś niezdara była. Albo jakieś mięciutkie serduszko. Jeden mi kiedyś lżej nogi zawiązał, bo miałem zgorzel w ranach. Dałem dzięki temu radę złamać chyba z połowę kości w twarzy przesłuchującemu. Rzeczywiście, śmiesznie jęczał. Chciał chyba kląć, ale to nie jest proste, gdy masz zęby wbite w podniebienie.  
       Nadal sprawiało przyjemność. Satysfakcję. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy miał fisstechem wyostrzoną wyobraźnię. Prawie widział skurwiela, jego zmasakrowaną na krwawą miazgę twarz.  
       — Zostawili cię z nim samego? — prychnęła ze zdumieniem matka. — Bardzo głupi ludzie, ja bym cię nigdy nie zostawiła choćby z pokłóconym kolegą. Nawet kiedy mieliście jeszcze tylko mleczne zęby.  
       — Nie zostawili samego, ale Trifta akurat obsługiwała dziwka – miał ten zwyczaj, wiesz, zapraszać dziwki na... na zabawę, jak to ujmował, żeby jego obsługiwały, bo był nakręcony, i żeby nam było miło, jak mawiał. W każdym razie, Trift nie za bardzo mógł szybko reagować, dziwka była dość profesjonalna, by mu nie odgryźć chuja, szkoda, ale jednak się nieco dławiła, tego jednego strażnika właśnie... zajmowałem, kolejny się rzucił, ale trochę był w szoku, poślizgnął się na czymś... Jedna z najzabawniejszych scenek w moim życiu. Prześmieszne. Może nawet warto było trafić do więzienia, żeby to przeżyć...  
       — Dobra, to jest historia warta kolejnej lufki — uznała matka, turlając fisstech po podłodze. — Czyn, znaczy.  
       — Mhm. Obrona Vergen to przy tym nic, chcesz powiedzieć? — Wszystko brzmiało tak cudownie lekko, uroczo, śmiesznie. — Dziwki Trifa w ogóle były zabawne, widać było, że niektóre są niedoświadczone, strasznie je ruszało, jedna nie wytrzymała i zaczęła wymiotować... Trift się zirytował, wsadził jej twarz w wymiociny. Ale potem polubił, pewnie właśnie dlatego, że ją to aż tak... że tak cierpiała. Tak bardzo go to bawiło, że ją sobie zatrzymał. Tępy chuj.  
       — Fakt — zgodziła się matka. — Typowy błąd. Ciaran opowiedział Ves, a ona mi. Znaleźliście ją potem, prawda? I wydała skurwiela?  
       Iorweth zarzucił głową do tyłu, oparł o szezlong.  
       — Wydała? Mało powiedziane, mamé. Wszystko opowiedziała. Z rozkoszą. Rzadko kiedy miałem tak dobrą współpracę z Dh'oine. A jak jej opowiedziałem, co zrobimy temu skurwysynowi, to już w ogóle. Nawet parę pomysłów podrzuciła, jestem zresztą pewien, że skurwiel je wcześniej na niej przetestował. Chciała być przy tym, jak go złapiemy.  
       — Pozwoliłeś?  
       Pokręcił głową. Może trochę za gwałtownie, zbyt bezwładnie. Obraz falował mu przed oczyma.  
       — Skądże. Ona tak tylko gadała. Była... wrażliwa. Nie dałaby rady. Nawet po tym wszystkim, co jej chuj zrobił, nie dałaby rady. Wysłałem ją do Temerii. Dla bezpieczeństwa. Roche ją potem znalazł i powiesił. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Szkoda dziwki — mruknął matowo. — Ostatek życia spędziła w lesie.  
       — Szkoda — potaknęła matka. — Ale przynajmniej jej więcej nie gwałcono. Sznur, zapadnia, trochę strachu. Ot, wszystko. To nie boli. Uwolniliście ją. Na trochę. Rodziny Trifta też szkoda, w sumie.  
       Nagle się zrobił tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. W dobry sposób, ale jednak.  
       — Szkoda — oznajmił obojętnie. — Nie ich wina, że mieli tchórzliwego skurwiela w familii. Jak się zabraliśmy za ekipę śledczą, zaraz się ukrył, nie szło go wydostać z miasta, myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Trzeba go było wywabić — zawahał się. — Na waszej wojnie pewnie było inaczej. Mieliście... mieliście jeszcze czego bronić.  
       — Robiliśmy potworne rzeczy. Mordowaliśmy wioski wzdłuż całej Likseli, żeby nas nie wydali, torturowaliśmy dla kurażu... Ale nie licytujmy się na zbrodnie.  
       Nie było. Położył głowę na jej kolanach, zwijając się w kłębek. Zaczęła go głaskać po włosach, spokojnym, stałym ruchem. Paznokcie miała króciutko przycięte, ledwo je wyczuwał.  
       — Będę miał straszne zaległości w pracy.  
       — Nie przesadzaj. Możesz równie dobrze zrobić sobie urlop. Dzień. Dwa. Tydzień. Miesiąc. Tydzień ze mną, tydzień z Ciaranem, tydzień z Saskią.  
       — Nie możemy...  
       — A pytałeś? Zresztą, to bez znaczenia. Nie musimy sobie opowiadać dzisiaj wszystkiego. Przez najbliższe parę miesięcy nigdzie się nie wybieram.

   
 W jakieś dwa miesiące załatwiwszy najpilniejsze sprawy Temerii, Roche zamierzał się zająć majaczącą na horyzoncie zagadką współpracy tego-skurwiela-który-wciągał-trzynastolatków-do-partyzantki-będąc-prowokatorem.  
       I wówczas przyszła informacja, że Iorweth życzy go sobie widzieć. Natychmiast. Życzenie wszakże, głosił dopisek Talara, posiedziało parę tygodni między porcelanowymi laleczkami a szklanymi różyczkami, czekając, że major misję dla Temerii skończy, więc, cytując, „spodziewaj się w Vergen ostrego opierdzielu".


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Święta, święta i po świętach. Ale że nadal jesteśmy w nastroju słodszym niż zwykle (takim akurat jak z Całą noc padał śnieg, które jest wzruszającą piosenką świąteczną; albo Nieście chwałę mocarze, albo oratoriów bożonarodzeniowych), to właściwie dobre rzeczy się dzieją w fiku. Nieidealne, ale dobre.

  
       — Moja matka — oznajmił z westchnieniem Iorweth — była akuszerką. Ratowała ludzi. Ratowała nawet te dzieci, które były słabe, kalekie, skazane, te, które zabiliby wasi magowie. Była też najdalszą od rasizmu osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem. Broniła Dh'oinne za wszelką cenę. Nie pozwalała nawet na nich mówić Dh'oinne. Orędowała za równością i godnym traktowaniem wszystkich ras. Na nikogo nie podniosła ręki, nawet na najbardziej żałosnych pijaków. Otacza ją, od ponad stu lat, opinia świętej. Nieskalanej świętej. Łagodnej i dobrej. Ves się zapytaj. Święta, prawda? A jednak tobie się udało w dwie minuty doprowadzić do tego, że rzuciła na ciebie zaklęcie torturujące. Masz czarującą osobowość, Roche.  
       — Nie jesteś pierwszym, który mi to mówi.  
       — Wierzę. Coś ty właściwie zrobił?  
                 
Roche, wróciwszy do Vergen, udał się w stronę karczmy. Na dworze nie miał ochoty się pokazywać, wiedział, jak go przyjmą. Drwiną, Yeylia pewnie chustą zaciskaną wokół szyi, pocałunkami tłumiącymi walkę o oddech, Iorweth teatralnym zastanawianiem, czy pozwolić mu jeść z ludźmi, czy odesłać do psiarni.  
       Gospoda wybuchła za to zgodną radością, jaką wszędzie na świecie wita się kompanów do dobrego picia. Śmiechem, jednak w miarę życzliwym. Kuflami uniesionymi na powitanie. Zapachem czosnku, ostrych przypraw i piwnicznych murów, typowym dla Vergen.  
       Oraz radosnym wrzaskiem „wujek!", który kazał mu spojrzeć w kąt na prawo, oczekiwać wybiegającej Anais. Dziewczynka jednak nadal siedziała za stołem – elfka, której nie znał, trzymała ją za rękę, szeptała coś do ucha. Elfka, która wyglądała, jak ze starych rycin, czyli raczej szokująco w obecnych czasach: dostojna, z ciemnymi włosami spiętymi w kok i pojedynczymi warkoczykami opadającymi po obu stronach twarzy, obu stronach ostrych, przeraźliwie ostrych kości policzkowych, ubrana w długą, prostą, zieloną suknię. Bez ozdób, za to z pasem bogato tkanym złotem.  
       A za nią, gdy się przesunęła, mówiąc coś – nie usłyszał słów – siedziała szczupła kobieta z kasztanowymi włosami do ramion. Oraz oczami, rysami, sylwetką...  
       — Ves? — wybąkał.  
       Dziewczyna się wbiła w ścianę. Elfka położyła dłoń na jej dłoni, uspokajająco. Któryś z krasnoludów oznajmił z dumą, że przecież Rzeczpospolita obiecała, że ją sprowadzi...  
       — I przypadkiem wpadła na nią matką hetmana, deportowana z Kaedwen. I tym przypadkiem tu wylądowały. Żadna zasługa Scoia'tael — upomniał go inny.  
       Vernon katalogował informacje, prawie odruchowo. O sytuacji na granicy słyszał, dość teatralna była, dość wielu świadków, szybko obiegła służby czy partyzantów. O tym, że na granicy była też Ves – że tamta kaedweńska swołocz naraziła też jego Ves – nikt oczywiście nie mówił. Znaczy, nie wiedzieli; w tej myśli była ulga. A ulga zwykle prowadziła Roche'a do popełniania straszliwych głupot.  
       — To jest matka Iorwetha? — wyrwało się mu. — To pani okropny mezalians popełnić musiała, że nie wspomnę o błędach wychowawczych... — urwał, zdawszy sobie sprawę z przekraczania granic straszliwych głupot i wpadania w rejony samobójstwa.  
       Uśmiechnęła się. Ciepło, szczerze, uprzejmie. Znał elfy dość dobrze, by go to zaniepokoiło.  
       — Przepióreczko — powiedziała do królowej — masz rysunki dla wujka, prawda? Może pójdziesz po nie z Nieszkiem?  
       Mała pokręciła głową.  
       — Chcę do...  
       — Wujek na pewno chciałby porozmawiać z ciocią Ves, skarbie.  
       Zrozumienie przemknęło przez twarz dziewczynki. Podeszła do agenta, grzecznie, przytuliła się, przywitała, po czym, chwyciwszy za rękę krasnoluda, wyszła z karczmy. Vernon puszczał ją więcej niż niechętnie, aczkolwiek wizja rozmowy z Ves – żywą! żywą, naprawdę żywą – wiele mu osładzała.  
       — Pani Liwio — spytała z uśmiechem elfk... matka Iorwetha. — Odsunęłaby się pani od majora, proszę?  
       Kobieta, roznosząca piwo, posłusznie przeszła kilka kroków na lewo. Roche zrozumiał, natychmiast, zaczął robić unik, usłyszał jeszcze „dziękuję" elfki – i tej sekundzie zaklęcie wbiło go w ścianę.  
       Wbicie w ścianę by przeżył. Potem jednak zaczęło się piekło. Ból, czyściutki, niepozostawiający miejsca na ucieczkę. Nie taki, jak oparzenia, rany, miażdżenie, cokolwiek, co znał lub widział. Sam ból, niemal abstrakcyjny w pierwszej chwili, potem zaczął się zmieniać, przybierać wielorakie formy: jakby coś miażdżyło organy od wewnątrz, wypalało kości, rwało żyły na strzępy.  
       Ves krzyknęła, bez lęku, raczej prosząco.  
       — Miałam wrażenie, Veska, że prosiłaś, żebym ci przypomniała, że kiedy go wreszcie zobaczysz, to chcesz go otrzebić — mruknęła tamta; do agenta doszło, że klęczy obok.  
       Ból nie pozwolił mu poczuć ruchu ani obecności.  
       — Ale nie używałam tego zaklęcia od dobrych dwustu lat, mogłam nie opanować mocy. Nie chcę pozbawiać mojego syna zwierzątek.  
       Ręka przesunęła się po policzku agenta, badawczo, palce otworzyły mu powieki; światło zakłuło, wywołało atak mdłości, lecz miał zbyt ściśnięty żołądek – jeśli w ogóle miał jeszcze żołądek, przysiągłby, że tam istniała jedynie szarpiąca rana – by wymiotować, zakaszlał jedynie spazmatycznie. I dotarło do niego, że najgorszy ból ustał, inaczej nie byłby w stanie zrobić nawet tyle.  
       — Cii, cii. Już całkiem nieźle, prawda? Żyjesz, źrenice reagują, mózg raczej nieuszkodzony — mruknęła elfka. — A na przyszłość, Vernonie Roche, bądź tak miły i traktuj płeć niewieścią z należnym szacunkiem, dobrze? Możemy się tak umówić?  
       Prawdopodobnie oczekiwano od niego odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem miałby odpowiedzieć, gardło miał zdarte, krew powinna iść mu z nosa, zalewać drogi oddechowe, nie powinien być – cokolwiek tak bolało, musiało być śmiertelne, musiało zostawić ślady...  
       Jednak miała biżuterię, pomyślał absurdalnie Roche, pierścionki, czuł chłód metalu na policzku, gdy jej palce ostrożnie przesunęły się wzdłuż jego dolnych powiek. Uświadomił sobie, że ma łzy na twarzy i natychmiast zaczął je wstrzymywać.  
       — Płacz, płacz. Poczujesz się lepiej. W tym nie ma żadnej hańby, to zaklęcie naprawdę boli.  
       — Ta — zdołał wystękać. — Coś mi uszkodziło, nerki... albo żebra... albo opłucną, albo żołądek, ale coś... coś na pewno.  
       — Nie. — Pokręciła głową. — To jest... powidok mózgu. To zaklęcie działa tylko na mózg. — Przesunęła ręce nad jego skronie. — Jeśli się pobudzi odpowiedni ośrodek, ten odpowiedzialny za ból, to mamy, cóż – już doskonale wiesz, co mamy. Czar jest o tyle wygodny, że nie wymaga wiele energii, bo oddziałuje na stosunkowo niewielki obszar, w bardzo prymitywny sposób, jakbyś walił młotkiem po prostu. Mój lud pracował nad zwiększeniem precyzji, nad wywoływaniem bardziej konkretnych wrażeń, ale cóż, cóż, nie zdążyliśmy. Czarodzieje mają za to aparaturę o podobnym działaniu, do siłowego wyciągania informacji... No, już powinno przechodzić. Mózg po prostu działa logicznie, zakłada, że skoro bolało, to powinny być uszkodzenia – ale zaraz zauważy. — Poklepała go po policzku. — Śledczy zawsze przypominają mi Aleksego. To coś w spojrzeniu albo wygięciu ust... okrucieństwo?  
       Zabrzmiała prawie żartobliwie. Vernon nie miał pojęcia, o jakim Aleksym mowa. Ale faktycznie, było już znacznie lepiej, cierpienie znikało szybko, jak poranna mgła. Czemu mnie nagle wzięło na poezję, przemknęło mu przez głowę, czemu...  
       A potem Ves przyłożyła mu z całej siły w twarz.  
         
       — Kim jest Aleksy, tak właściwie?  
       — Był, Roche, był. Zdychacie, jak jętki, nie pamiętasz? Śledczy. Przed dwustu laty, po powstaniu Aelirenn, przez kilka lat torturował i przesłuchiwał moją matkę. Jak tylko wydano wyrok i ją zwolnili, została jego kochanką. Konkubiną. Oficjalną partnerką. Jak zwał, tak zwał.  
       Vernon skrzywił wargi, minimalnie.  
       — Skurwiel. Czarodzieje to jakoś nazywają, syndrom, syndrom...  
       — Daj mi spokój z chędożeniem czarodziejów.  
       — Fakt, oni zawsze głupio teoretyzują. Ale znam to z praktyki. Przesłuchiwanym niekiedy... od bólu i emocji – kobietom trudno się...  
       — Daj mi spokój z twoją kurewską praktyką. Moja matka była z nim szczęśliwa podobno. Dziesięć lat. Dwa razy zaszła w ciążę, dwa razy poroniła. Po czym się rozstali. Bo zaczęła mu zawadzać w karierze. Albo sama chciała. Ożenił się dobrze, został generałem, miał dzieci, zmarł, ród jego dalej dzielnie służy Kaedwen. Przynajmniej tak mi opowiedziano. Bo Ves chyba ci zdążyła donieść, że nic nie wiedziałem o przeszłości mojej drogiej matki aż do tego incydentu na granicy? A propos incydentu – wezwałem cię, bo mam zadanie. Bojowe. Rozkaz, właściwie.  
         
       — A to za co było? — spytał Roche, kiedy wreszcie Ves przestała go bić.  
       I zawisła z kolei na szyi. Najchętniej zbyłby problem starym, dobrym westchnieniem „kobiety!", ale z kobietami właśnie zawsze szło o coś głębiej, coś, czego zbycie kończyło się katastrofą. Ves co prawda dotąd działała jak żołnierz raczej niż kobieta, nie widział jej wszakże dobre półtora roku. Wiele przeszła. Była pod wpływem matki Iorwetha – cholera, to na pewno rozwala psychikę, wystarczy spojrzeć, co rzeczonemu elfowi zrobiło.  
       No co, niby?, spytał złośliwy głos w jego umyśle, zaprowadziło do bycia hetmanem małej republiczki i delii z soboli; faktycznie, dramat.  
       — Zostawiłeś mnie! — rzuciła dziewczyna, ściskając go gwałtownie. — I mnie po drodze gwałcono, bito, znów gwałcono, prawie zamarzłam, dopiero Sh'aenid i Brend, i w ogóle nieludzie mnie uratowali... Myślałam, że nie żyjesz, wiesz, jak mi żal było?  
       — Miałam ci przypomnieć — uprzejmie wtrąciła matka hetmana — że chcesz go otrzebić. Ponawiam przypomnienie, bo mam wrażenie, że poprzednie zignorowałaś. I daj mu wstać, królowa za chwilę wróci, chyba nie powinna widzieć swoich sług...  
       — Anais mnie już w niejednym stanie widziała — bąknął Vernon.  
       Nie, żeby był z tego dumny. Po co więc gadasz, syknął sam na siebie.  
       — Ocierała wargi i podtrzymywała, jak się upiłeś? — zapytała z cieniem zainteresowania tamta... Sh'aenid.  
       Zaschło mu w ustach.  
       — Nie, do cholery — oznajmił, oburzony.  
       Ale było blisko, podpowiedział, znów, ten chędożony wewnętrzny ironista.  
       — To się nie wymiguj i wstawaj — oznajmiła elfka, z uśmiechem anielskiej dobroci na ustach. — Pomóc?  
       Agent, który właśnie zaczynał dochodzić do siebie na tyle, by wejść w tryb pracy, sklasyfikował ją, ostatecznie i z niezbitą pewnością, jako stworzenie co najmniej tak niebezpieczne, jak Iorweth. Co najmniej, bo w końcu starsze, bardziej doświadczone.  
         
Roche był zaś stworzeniem przede wszystkim konkretnym.  
       — Kto cię gwałcił? — zapytał, ledwie znalazł się z Ves sam na sam.  
       Czyli dobre kilka godzin później, bo najpierw bawił opowieściami Anais, a potem się dowiedział, że panienka Vesanna poszła do kwater nieludzi, z którymi przybyła. Kiedy Vernon tam podczłapał, dowiedział się zaś, że owi go widzieć raczej nie chcą. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak czekanie – i poczekał. Przed samiutkimi drzwiami tych kilku wynajmowanych przez gromadę domów.  
       Kobieta, gdy wyszła, sprawiała wrażenie głównie zaskoczonej. Potem uradowanej. A potem pełnej poczucia winy, co major wiązał z matką Iorwetha – matką Iorwetha, jak to absurdalnie brzmiało – która się wynurzyła tuż za nią, opiekuńczo objęła ramieniem.  
       — Mam go stąd zabrać, Veska? — spytała.  
       W agencie się zagotowało z oburzenia. Jak to, zabierać jego od Ves? Jego? Jakby on zagrożeniem był, jakby jej krzywdę robił, on, który ją chronił i znał, i się martwił, i dbał, jak nikt na świecie?  
       Dobrze, ostatnie lata może tego nie pokazywały, ale to był ciąg wypadków przy pracy. Poza tym, zaraza, próbował naprawić. Gorliwie próbował.  
       Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Nadal nic nie powiedziała, przenosiła wzrok z niego na elfkę. Zagubiona. Tak, jak od czasu, gdy ją z komanda wyzwolili raczej nie bywała – no, może na początku – więc majora trafił szlag. Co jej tamci zrobili?  
       — Chciałbym porozmawiać — wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Z Ves. Sam na sam.  
       Sh'aenid, Tinnithel, czy jak jej tam było, nawet nie odwróciła w jego kierunku głowy.  
       — Chcesz z nim porozmawiać? — spytała za to dziewczynę.  
       — Chyba powinnam — mruknęła tamta cicho, niepewniutko, rzucając obojgu rozmówcom przepraszające spojrzenie; jakby ich oboje zdradzała.  
       — Chyba? — wykrzyknęli równocześnie elfka i Roche; no dobrze, ona nie krzyczała, ona tylko uniosła delikatny głos w pytającej intonacji.  
       Ves słabo skinęła głową.  
       — Należy się mu — bąknęła. — Był dla mnie... Mówiłam ci — zakończyła błagalnie.  
       — O mnie tu nie chodzi — przypomniała elfka. — Nie myśl o mnie. Dla mnie jak zrobisz, dobrze będzie. Twoja decyzja. Na pewno warto podsumować pewien etap życia — dodała ciepło — ale nie musisz tego robić teraz, tak nagle, z doskoku. Ani na jego warunkach. Nie ma tutaj żadnej władzy. Mój syn nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić, ja mu nie pozwolę...  
       Iorweth nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Ves, powtórzył powoli w głowie mężczyzna. Iorweth. Mnie nie pozwoli. Wpadłem do lustrzanego świata.  
       — Zrób, jak uważasz — mruknęła znów tamta. — Ja cię tak czy siak poprę. Zrozumiem.  
       — Dlaczego miałabyś nie chcieć ze mną porozmawiać, Ves? — spytał cicho, poważnie, jak wtedy, gdy ją znaleźli.  
       Nie skuliła się dosłownie, bardziej jakby skurczyła.  
       — Roche. Vernon — prawie jęknęła — nie chodzi o ciebie, ja... ja bardzo nie chcę, żeby ci było przykro. Zrobiłeś dla mnie dużo i pomogłeś mi i ja jestem wdzięczna... — urwała.  
       — Veska, jego potrzeby są zdecydowanie mniej ważne niż twoje. Masz dziecko — wtrąciła matka hetmana. — Nie powinnaś w ogóle tyle stać na dworze, przecież to męczy. Usiądźmy gdzieś i omówmy kwestię? W gospodzie? W twoich pokojach?  
       — One są Roche'a — mruknęła kobieta. — Tylko mi je pożyczyli.  
       — Możesz w nich zostać — zapewnił Vernon. — Do licha, Ves, przecież w Pasach praktycznie żyliśmy razem.  
       Dziewczyna teraz drgnęła już widocznie. Sh'aenid westchnęła.  
       — Mordowaliście też razem, prawda? Veska niekoniecznie chce do tego wracać. Ale jeśli chce, to ja jej nie zabronię — dodała z ciepłym uśmiechem. — Zrób, jak uważasz, dobrze? Jak chcesz. Nie myśl o nim ani o mnie. Myśl o sobie i małym.  
       — Jakie właściwie dziecko? — spytał Roche, powoli dochodząc do siebie.  
       Elfka spojrzała na Ves. Cisza trwała parę sekund.  
       — Moje. Z burdelu — wyszeptała wreszcie dziewczyna, bardzo cicho. — Chłopiec. Właściwie... właściwie go ciągle nie nazwałam. A mam już go trochę. Znaczy... miesiąc?  
       — Trzydzieści dwa dni — podpowiedziała Sh'aenid.  
       — Myślałam, że to będzie dziewczynka. Miałam imiona tylko dla dziewczynek i... I był trochę słaby, trochę... komplikacji było przy porodzie, nie chciałam – wiesz, co mówią o imionach — kobieta urwała czy raczej: wygasiła głos, powoli.  
       O imionach nadawanych dzieciom za szybko mówią, że przywabiają licho. Major spróbował poskładać fakty w głowie, jakoś. Ves się znalazła, dobrze. W towarzystwie nieludzi, to jeszcze nic tragicznego, chociaż też nie najszczęśliwiej. W towarzystwie matki Iorwetha, niedobrze. Matki Iorwetha, którą miała na nią wpływ, bardzo źle. Po drodze Ves jakiś skurwiel zrobił bachora – ale najwyraźniej dziewczyna postanowiła dzieciaka uznać. Brzmiała, jakby go uznawała. Czyli...  
       Czyli dobrze, uznał po ułamku sekundy wahania, czyli dobrze, patrz, zajmują się nią, uciekła z tego burdelu, tak, wiele złego się po drodze stało, ale wyżyła, Ves to nie twoja matka, bachor jej nie popchnie na ulicę. Przeciwnie, cieszy się, znaczy, pomaga jej. Kobiety lubią dzieci. Potrzebują. Kochają, pieszczą, bawią się.  
       — Gratulacje — bąknął więc, wargi same rozciągnęły się mu w uśmiechu. — To świetna nowina. Dzieciak, znaczy.  
       — Nie nazwałam go jeszcze — powtórzyła Ves, ciut pewniejszym głosem.  
       — Mamy dużo czasu — odparł pogodnie Roche. — Dzieciaki są głupie. Bylebyś go nazwała go przed pierwszym rokiem, nawet nie zauważy.  
       Dziewczyna syknęła. Ano tak, kuszenie złego.  
       — Wymyśliłam dużo imion dla dziewczynek — dorzuciła. — Leliana. Tifa. Celia. To mi zajmowało myśli. W... w burdelu i później.  
       — Nie musisz mi o tym opowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz.  
       Chciał powiedzieć „póki", ale instynkt w ostatniej chwili go powstrzymał. Nie pora była na sugerowanie wieczystej więzi. Ves pokiwała tymczasem głową.  
       — Omówmy to w cieple i przy szklaneczce, dobrze? Pani może iść z nami — mruknął w kierunku elfki, próbując nie brzmieć zdawkowo; wyszło, jak wyszło.  
       — Nie muszę — odparła szybko. — Jak wolisz, Vesanna?  
       Tym razem kobieta wahała się krótko.  
       — Chodźmy razem. Tylko niech mi ktoś dziecko przyniesie. Nie chcę zostawiać samego we dworze.          
         
Roche postarał się udawać, że Sh'aenid mu nie przeszkadza. Bez wielkiego skutku, ale miał nadzieję, że panie przynajmniej docenią jego próby, rzadko takowe podejmował.  
       Rozmowa początkowo się nie kleiła, chociaż siedzieli w prywatnym pokoju. Głównie dlatego, że Ves milczała, a elfka nie zamierzała za nią odpowiadać. Chociaż nie pozwalała też na ciszę. Słusznie, dumał Vernon, cisza wpędzałaby dziewczynę w poczucie winy, przytłaczała. Gadali więc o głupotach, pogodzie, polityce, plotkach vergeńskich, tym tycim chłopcu, który spał i bardzo mało płakał, właściwie aż niepokojąco mało, patrząc na jego chudość, maleńkość, kruchość. Kobieta wtrącała czasem, znad dzieciaka, kilka słów.  
       Potem zaczęła dodawać kilka zdań. Skrępowanie powoli ustępowało, chociaż nadal wszyscy starannie omijali temat przeszłości, zwłaszcza Pasów. Ves mówiła za to sporo o swojej podróży z nieludźmi. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła się nawet uśmiechać i rzucać anegdotki, aż wreszcie, gdy Sh'aenid wstała, powiedziała, że już późno, że już wróci z dzieciakiem do dworu, ale niech oni zostaną, jeśli chcą, nie potrzebuje pomocy w dojściu do łóżka – dziewczyna się zgodziła.  
       I wtedy zapytał, kto ją gwałcił. Drgnęła, owinęła się szczelniej ubraniami.  
       — Różni ludzie — bąknęła wreszcie. — Pewnie z pół Ard Carraigh. Nie ma sensu... dociekać. Ustalać. Nie szukaj, Vernon — dorzuciła miękko. — To już nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko w końcu wyszło na dobre. Mam dzieciaka i... i Sh'aenid, Brend, wszyscy dbają o mnie. Nawet elfy tutaj. Jest dobrze. Nie potrzebuję zemsty.    
         
Ves nadal spała w kwaterach Vernona. To on się wyniósł. Początkowo chciał na dowolny przyzwoity fotel, choćby w sali spotkań – o, to coś a la tron wyglądało na bardzo wygodne, jeśli wartę pełniły krasnoludy, to go nawet wpuszczą – ale po drodze zaszedł jakoś do koszar, w koszarach czekała zaś Yeylia. Nad książką. Trochę po dziecinnemu nadąsana, głównie chyba jednak śpiąca. I z prezentem.  
       — Zrobiłaś mi coś — wyjąkał zdumiony Roche. — I to nie jest obroża.  
       Yeylia wzruszyła ramionami.  
       — Obrożę też zrobiłam. Ale to raczej prezent dla mnie, prawda? I nie zrobiłam, tylko ozdobiłam. Nie jestem dość dobra z metaloplastyki, żeby mi wyszedł ładny puchar. Ale się uczę zdobnictwa – przeszłam na poziom kursu zawodowego ostatnio, podobno mi nieźle idzie... — urwała, najwyraźniej zdawszy sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak podekscytowane dziecko.  
       Puchar był srebrny, grawerowany w kwietne wzory, na dole kielicha przyozdobiony kryształami górskimi, sterczącymi jak ostrza tuż nad dłonią. Nawet lilijki, wplecione w całe to florystyczne bogactwo, którego nazw oczywiście Vernon nie znał, się znalazły.  
       — Bardzo ładne — oznajmił. — Dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję.  
       — Muszę ćwiczyć — prychnęła elfka. — A wszyscy inni dostali już całe komplety stołowe.  
       — Aha — bąknął major, nie wstrzymawszy ironii. — Dziękuję mimo wszystko.  
       Znów wzruszyła ramionami.  
       — Iorweth chce cię wysłać, żebyś zabił tego chuja, który złapał jego matkę, prawda? I twoją dziewczynę — dodała z bardzo teatralnym odcieniem uprzejmości.  
       Skinął głową.  
       — Jak najszybciej. Pewnie za parę dni wyjadę — dodał, bo Yeylia wydawała się na coś czekać.  
       Teraz się uśmiechnęła. Zęby błysnęły na jej wardze.  
       — To nie marnujmy czasu, Dh'oine.

 


End file.
